<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sum Tuus by Dhampir (Dhampire)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166171">Sum Tuus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir'>Dhampir (Dhampire)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"It's making love", Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brothels, Chapter 35 And We Finally Have A Heero/Duo Moment!, Complete, Dark, Duo Needs To Stop Running, Duo's pessimistic, Explicit Sexual Content, Gets Damn Dark, Happy Ending, I CAN write Fluff without angst!, I swear eventually it's a Heero/Duo story, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop Compliant, POV Duo Maxwell, Sloooooow Burn, Slow Burn, The roller coaster isn't over yet!, There's still angst, They have sex!, Torture, Violent Sex, Wordcount: Over 200.000, Yaoi, after the war, did I mention slow burn?, explicit - Freeform, forced sex workers, lots of them - Freeform, they're a couple!, things get worse before they get better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo Maxwell ran away from everything, but when Lady Une calls him back for an assignment he can't refuse, things become more convoluted than he ever imagined. Trying to balance being an undercover agent posing as a student at a sketchy school while keeping his friends from knowing what's really happening and keeping his feelings for Heero underwraps isn't as easy as it sounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell/Other(s), Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...I began writing this story YEARS ago, like ten years ago, but it had a lot of similarities to another story I had been writing "Never Broken, Only Bruised" and I chose to post that one instead. Unfortunately, I completely lost "Never Broken, Only Bruised" and I found this one on my old computer. </p><p>It's almost finished, though it needs some editing, but it has about 10 chapters left to be written--I'm hitting a slump in finishing it though, so I'm hoping that maybe posting it will help me finish it. I wasn't sure if I'd ever post it, but it's driving me nuts that I can't finish it.</p><p>So, I hope you all enjoy.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: In this story, Duo is younger than the other pilots. As it stands, Quatre (19) is the oldest by a few months, then Trowa (18.5) and Heero(18.5), Wufei (18) was thought to be the youngest, but it's later estimated that Duo was 13 at the end of the war and is now 17.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters. Unfortunately.<br/></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter One</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Humming silently to myself, I shoved my hands into my pockets and sauntered down the corridor as if I hadn’t a worry in the world. I wish that were the case as well and twelve hours ago, it was. I had been enjoying a wonderful tasting Pina Colada on L2 when Lady Une appeared on the screen in front of me. Now, Lady Une isn’t exactly a favorite person of mine and when she calls me from Earth, you know it’s gotta be bad.</p><p> </p><p>I believe I dislike her even more now, I mean come on! My salvage business was just about to go big and she calls me up demanding I come back to Earth—<em>demanding!</em> And why am I returning to Earth? Hell if I know, she refuses to speak a damn word about it until I’m there in person, all she’ll say is it’s of the utmost importance.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, last time she said that, it was her niece’s sixth birthday. Everything is important to that damn woman…</p><p> </p><p>So anyway, here I am dressed in my black priest’s outfit, that I only pull out for special occasions now, and taking the elevator up to the top floor where the Preventers are—actually, let me rephrase that, where the Preventer Agents are since the whole damn building in owned by them. Sixteen floors and I only know what’s on the top and bottom floor… I’m feeling a little out of the loop, if I may say so. I shifted halfway through the long ride and began to bounce my right leg irritably, my fingers itching to grab at the end of my braid. Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s not good for my hair, but it’s my nervous/irritated/fret habit.</p><p> </p><p>Exhaling and plastering a smile that was far from relaxed, I forced myself forward as the doors opened to a past I had left behind, and had hoped to leave there. Hunching my shoulders, I stepped into the hall and ignored the pointed stares in my direction as I made my way through the all too familiar halls. It might’ve been two years since I’ve been here, but my mind works like a camera and I always remember and I can always trust the Preventers to never change <em>anything.</em></p><p> </p><p>I pulled my arms closer to myself and huffed. I could feel their eyes on me, I know it’s kinda hard not to notice me with my dark clothes and long braid, but hey, it’s a bit rude to stare ya’know! And even better, there’s almost no one in the Preventers who doesn’t know who I am.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that…Maxwell?”<br/>“<em>The </em>Maxwell?”<br/>“What’s he doing here?”<br/>“Fuck, Yuy’s going to flip when he hears about this.”<br/>“Is he even still in the Preventers?”<br/>"I heard he left when—”<br/>“Do you think he’s gonna join up again?”</p><p> </p><p>I glared over my shoulder at the voices and pushed my way into Une’s office, not even bothering to knock. “All right, I’m here, so what the hell is so important that you have to call me away from L2 to fucking come here immediately?” I asked. Hey, so I’m in a bad mood, sue me. You try flying straight here from L2, not getting any rest and dealing with fucking jetlag, I think I’m allowed to be a little testy thank you very much.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down.” She said, her voice crisp. Same old Une, just like always… I huffed and flopped into the nearest seat, my arms crossed over my chest and an annoyed look on my face—yeah, same old me too.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“How’ve you been, Duo?” She smiled, her light brown hair falling softly around her shoulders. Her glasses caused a slight glare beneath the light that hid the brown sharp eyes I knew lie behind them. “It’s been a couple years now.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling my eyes, I said sarcastically, “It had been great until I got this call that put my company on hiatus and maybe into bankruptcy instead of at the top. So I’m just peachy. Now what do you want? The quicker I know, the quicker I can decline and get back to my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid this isn’t something you can turn down, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a Preventer anymore Une, I can turn down whatever the hell I want.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “Not this time, I’m calling you in for reactive duty.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious!” I exploded, jumping to my feet and slamming my hands down on the desk. “I’ve got a fucking life now and I <em>left</em> the Preventers for good, I didn’t ‘take a break’.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make certain your company is handled and you will be rightfully compensated, but we need a young agent and you’re the only one who can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“We both know that’s bullshit. Heero and Wufei work for you and Trowa and Quatre are closer <em>and</em> both come in on a need to basis. If that’s true, then why the hell are you calling me in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Barton is going away soon with his circus—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so his business matters, what’s he do, give you free tickets or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“—and Quatre can’t leave his family’s estate in the condition it is right now,” she continued, ignoring me, “and both Agents Yuy and Chang are ill equipped for this assignment.”</p><p> </p><p>I was seething, if it were possible, I’m certain steam would’ve been coming out of my ears. “This is fucking bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>She taps manicured fingers against the oak desk, “Maxwell, you are the only one who can do this, we need someone to infiltrate a boarding school for us and pose as a student.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why does that make me the only one who can do this?” I asked, not buying it for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Other than you are the youngest agent…” She hesitated, “The school is…sketchy.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sketchy?</em>” Never thought I’d hear Une use sketchy as an adjective.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a reliable source who claims it to be more of a male brothel than a prestigious school.” She handed me a pamphlet that I cautiously took.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was my turn to hesitate. “Go on.” I said, my voice low as I sunk back down into my seat.</p><p> </p><p>“They only take a handful of students every year and you must attend a party by invitation to even be considered into the school.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re thinking this is a widely run program?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “Parents only see the outside of the school and are never allowed to visit and the brochure looks wonderful of course.”  And it did, beautiful gardens, two swimming pools, saunas, hot tubs, the buildings were archaic built and the classrooms had the highest technology available to them, and they even had horses! I’ve never ridden a horse, only seen them from a distance… “But this is all we know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what makes you think it’s a brothel?” I asked, eyes scanning over the pamphlet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Because they should be bankrupt.” I glanced up at her, cocking an eyebrow, “Every child who attends is given a free scholarship, all expenses paid and no strings attached. Colleges will take any student who graduates from this school and usually with a full scholarship.”</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder parents would push for their kids to go there.” I said with a low whistle, that’s a lot of money. “How do they explain their never ending supply?”</p><p> </p><p>“Benefactors and fundraisers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, anonymous patrons and good ol’ fashioned car washes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo,” she said softly, grabbing my attention again, “we have to send you in, we need someone on the inside to…” Une paused, uncertain of the word she should use.</p><p> </p><p>“To fuck with the system, stir things up and make people talk. You want me to find just how extensive their network is and get to ‘know’ the top dogs, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked slightly relieved as she nodded, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you know this means I’ll be…” Damn, I couldn’t even say it. Prostitution, who hasn’t done that on L2? But to willingly exploit myself into it?</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes dropped, “We know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” I whispered, my eyes straying to the brochure again. Yeah, I see exactly, I’m the only fucking agent they have that can really play the part and I’m already trained in military tactics, infiltration and seduction. Heero would never go for it, he’s too tense, same for Wufei—and that whole honor shit. Trowa’s specialty is blending in and not attracting attention which would be the opposite of what was needed, and Quatre? Well he’s just not fit for something like this, he’d be shell shocked by what some buyers do. Not to mention the Winner heir would be recognized immediately nor would his Maguanacs allow the CEO of WEI go be fucked by a bunch of people. Add to it that we are the youngest agents they have, as usually you have to be at least twenty one, and I’m one of the only ones who legally can attend a high school. No, I really am the only one who can do this. “Do the others…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I made certain they wouldn’t be here to hear about it and there’s nothing officially on the books.” Smart thinking, Heero would hack into the system and find out if he knew I was here and Wufei would just burst in here demanding to know.</p><p> </p><p>I bit my bottom lip, staring at the pamphlet again. “This isn’t normally something the Preventers do, so why are you taking this on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some of the supposed clients are well known, powerful people. Military, politicians, possibly presidents and prime ministers.” Une explained softly. “The corruption spreads deep if that is the case.”</p><p> </p><p>“When do I leave?” I whispered, accepting my fate—Open the doors to my sullied past once more!</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you until tomorrow afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where should I go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spaceport, we’ll be watching for you.”</p><p> </p><p>I licked my chapped lips and nodded, “Until tomorrow then.” My voice was so soft I almost didn’t recognize it.</p><p> </p><p>I began to leave when Une called me to wait, “I really didn’t want to call you in, I did look at every option I could…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you did, Une.” I answered before closing the door behind me, the pamphlet still in my hand. I quickly shoved it into my pocket and left, the bystanders staying well out of my way, and stepped onto the elevator. I ignored the four other people and kept my eyes to the ground, trying to think about anything except the brochure in my pocket.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At the ding, I pushed through the half open doors and straight into a firm chest. Mumbling a quick “sorry”, I sidled passed him and started towards the door, just wanting to get out of here. Of course, I stopped when a hand clamped around my bicep and jerked me back. Whipping around, I opened my mouth to let off a string of sailor mouth at the person who dared touch me and instead found myself floundering in deep cobalt eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” Heero asked, his voice gruff and demanding, as usual.</p><p> </p><p>I gave him a brilliant smile and cheerfully responded, “I had come to visit, but Une said you were on some mission or somethin’.” Hey, leave me alone, its partial truth!</p><p> </p><p>“I finished.”</p><p> </p><p>Suspicion filled my eyes, “You <em>never</em> come right back from a mission.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>I groaned, I hated it when he did that… But for as long as I knew Heero, he always took a few hours to reorient himself before returning to the office. After the time he drew his gun on a fellow agent for coming too close, he always took time for his mind to realize his mission was over and Une usually debriefed with him the next day to make sure he had enough time. The fact that he hadn’t meant he somehow knew I was here, but I wasn’t in the mood to push it. “Fine, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>A silence fell between us uncomfortably as I shifted from foot to another, that urge to fiddle with my braid returning once again, and he just continued to stare down at me. Yes down, he’s fucking taller than me by five inches. Where I stopped growing, he just had the gall to continue to… Of course, the doctor keeps tellin’ me I’ve got a few more years to grow, but it’s been two years and not one fuckin’ inch.</p><p> </p><p>“The others asked about you.” He suddenly said, still looking down at me.</p><p> </p><p>“They did?” Damn, what the hell happened since I last saw them? Heero—Mr. Cold Bastard himself—had started a conversation? <em>On his own?</em></p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Quatre…was alerted to your return and called me.”</p><p> </p><p>That sentence alone told me everything I needed to know, if not more. Shit, I disappear for three years and they’ve got my picture up in every spaceport. I stared long and hard at him before saying, “So, Quatre has me on alert, huh? And let me guess, <em>you</em> got a call from Quatre informing you that I was on Earth and so you came back early to get me before I skipped town. How the hell did you know I would be here though, and not on my way to Quatre’s house or something’?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know where Quatre lives and this was the closest place to the spaceport you docked at, it’s rational principality.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Right, of course, it’s always rational this, rational that with Heero.</p><p> </p><p>“I was told to collect you for a surprise party tonight in honor of your return.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…Hee-chan?” I grinned, “You do know it’s called a surprise party because the person it’s for doesn’t know about it, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Glaring at me, he grabbed my arm and began dragging me towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What the—” And out the door, “Heero, let me go! I can just walk beside you—<em>hey! </em>Not so hard!” He continued to ignore me as he pulled me down the crowded street and then across it as he unlocked a beautiful white Viper GS-1700, the only car to get a perfect scoring across the board. My body shut down at the beautiful creature before me, I’ve never seen one in person, only worshipped them from afar. I will worship whoever created these babies forever! They are perfect in every way possible and absolutely sleek. Heero was still pulling at my now stunned body towards the car. “Can I drive?” The words slipped from my mouth before I had the chance to think about them.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Came the stern reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! I’ll do whatever you want!” I begged, even as he pushed me into the passenger’s seat. “Aw, come on! I won’t crash it, I promise, just a little spin?” The door slammed in my face and I watched as Heero walked to the other side carefully. If it were anyone else, I’d be up and shimmying into the driver’s seat, but this is <em>Heero</em> we’re talking about and I do value my life.</p><p> </p><p>As he slid into the seat, he glanced over at my salivating face, “No one drives her but me.” He growled, starting the engine.</p><p> </p><p>Oh forget driving! This is fucking heaven! The low purr of the engine sounded heavenly to my ears and small revs of power accompanied it as Heero pulled into the street. “I think I found my fetish!” I grinned, the seat vibrating as I wriggled from barely concealed delight, okay, so it wasn’t really concealed in the first place. The clutch fell into fourth and another burst of power kicked in as Heero tore down the streets at an almost deadly pace had me letting out a whoop—shit this was wonderful!</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at my ex-partner in war, I could’ve sworn I saw him almost smirking, but before I could tell, we were flying around a turn that had me pinned against the car door. “Seat belt.” He said as he straightened out the car and floored the gas pedal again. Who’d’ve thought Heero would turn out to be a speeder?</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” I yelled, pushing away from the door and smiling madly. “She’s perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>“Should be, I designed it.” He said, his eyes never leaving the road.</p><p> </p><p>Whoa, back up here, did I hear that right? “<em>You</em> designed it?” I asked, of course, I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised…who better to design the perfect vehicle than the perfect soldier. He’s so anal about everything, it has to be perfect. “W-when? Why didn’t I ever hear about it?  Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>That cool gaze fell on me as he answered flatly, “You weren’t here.”</p><p> </p><p>Aw shit, just ruin the mood here, why don’t you. I dropped my eyes, falling silent, and stared at my hands. I guess this ‘surprise party’ will be more of an interrogation in the end. And I guess I deserve that, I did kinda leave without a word to anyone, not even to Heero. But of course, why tell the reason you’re leaving that he’s the reason? And why would Heero be the reason I leave without a trace and refrain from contact for almost three years? Because I fell in love with my best friend, my ex-partner and Relena Peacecraft’s boyfriend. Yes, <em>her</em> boyfriend. They were happy too, or as happy as a nightmare haunted, anal retentive, cold blooded, perfect soldier and Miss ‘I got my wonderful knight!’ Princess could be.</p><p> </p><p>Watching them, I saw a softer side of Heero appearing, a beautiful side that I wished he would’ve shown me and so I did the only thing I could to keep them happy. I ran and hid so I wouldn’t have to lie. Sure, I could’ve told him the truth, but I wasn’t about to ruin what those two had, I wasn’t about to destroy this new Heero she had brought around, and so I left.</p><p> </p><p>I remained silent for the rest of the ride, something that was very uncommon for me, and stared out the window. I didn’t want to look at him, though I had already committed his image to memory. His dark hair was just as unruly as the day I met him and those eyes…damn his eyes! Such a vibrant blue, I could lose myself in them, and so shrouded, I doubt I’ll ever know what truly lies behind them. From his dress, he’d been working out because he sure as hell has a six pack that I’m envying right now and his biceps were <em>well</em> toned, his skin that perfect shade of olive.</p><p> </p><p>Compared to me, Heero was a god, beautiful and aloof. How could I ever compete with Relena for that? My skin is almost a deathly pallor, my hair long and always knotting, my nose is too angular and my eyes are just fucking weird. My frame is small and wiry, my muscles more tone than strong and my lips a vibrant red instead of the pale pink of most. Not to mention I’m a man, that kinda makes it hard to compete with Relena right there. Damn, no wonder I’ve never had a boyfriend…or girlfriend for that matter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heero slowed the Viper to a stop and I finally turned away from the window to stare up at an old style Victorian house. Shit, I remember Quat and Trowa talking about building a reconstruction of a late whatever Victorian, but I left before the plans were finalized. But damn, did it look great!</p><p> </p><p>Leaning into the driver’s seat, I stared out the window and barely noticed Heero’s discomfort as I pressed closer. Shit, I’ve never seen anything so beautiful, I’m pretty sure my mouth is hangin’ open too. We were parked in front of a moat with a wooden walking bridge to the front of the house. Fountains, flowers, gardens, pastures and I could just see the wraparound porch, I mean the works! They took no pause in expense and created a dream house, and damn do I wish I could’ve helped with it. “Wow, they really built it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn…”</p><p> </p><p>Pressing closer, I looked up at the high roof, the shingles gleaming in the setting sun, “Shit man, this place is beautiful! Is that real gold up there?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can see it better if you get out.” Heero muttered and I looked up to see him glaring at me, our faces inches apart. When did we get this close? And how’d my hand end up on his thigh?!</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah…” I quickly pulled away and opened the door, “Sorry Hee-chan, I forgot who I’m with.” I turned away so he couldn’t see my smile slip as I stood up. He glared at me, <em>really</em> glared are me…okay, so he always glares, but this one was different, as if he really is disgusted with me. Shit, does he know I want, have always wanted, him for a lover?</p><p> </p><p>I pushed those thoughts away and donned my never ending smile as I closed the door, shoving my hands into my pockets. Heero could follow if he fuckin’ wanted, but I wasn’t about to wait for him.</p><p> </p><p>“So then there is someone.” A voice whispers close to my ear.</p><p> </p><p>Jumping ten feet in the air, I quickly turned and tried to calm my thundering heart. “Fuck! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” I said, a hand gripping my chest. So I was being a bit dramatic, but I <em>hate </em>it when he does that. I’m a fucking thief; he shouldn’t be able to sneak up on me. Okay, okay, so I’m a retired thief, but he still shouldn’t be able to do that. Glaring at him, I huffed at his smirk and threw up head up. “And for your information, there’s always been someone, but I’m still single.”</p><p> </p><p>Shock, or something like it, crossed his eyes before they returned to that icy blue and I watched as he seemed to study me, his gaze following the contours of my body. I could tell by the furrow of his brow that he was silently debating something, but in the end he just shrugged and looked passed me. “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, yeah, I’m fucking sure he does.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 9<br/>10/23/2020</p><hr/><p><strong>Note: </strong>So here is chapter one. I have thirty chapters written right now, so it's a <em>long ass</em> story and if you're looking for Heero/Duo action quickly, then this is the wrong story for you. It will be<strong> way down</strong> the road, though if you're in it for sex scenes, those will come up a lot faster, haha. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor the characters. <br/></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Two</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, to say our greeting was joyous was an understatement. Quatre, my little blonde and fragile Arabian, flew from the house at the sight of me and hugged the life out of me while babbling about missing me. Did I say fragile earlier? I take that back. I grinned at Trowa from over Quatre’s shoulder as he appeared in the doorway, his green eyes glinting with amusement, and finally wriggled out of that death hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once disengaged from Quat, Trowa and I shook hands and I turned to watch as <em>Heero</em> accepted a hug—though short—from Quatre. I guess Relena really is getting somewhere, no matter how much I wish it weren’t true, it looked as if Relena was finally getting through to him, something I had never been able to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile came to my lips, sad and yearning, as I thought about their life together. There was a time when I had hoped the person who would make Heero smile would be me, but when the announcement was made that they were dating…I knew I had no chance anymore. Relena Peacecraft was just out of my league. She was beautiful, in ‘straight’ standards, with her blonde hair and full lips and womanly wiles, the two of them looked great together, actually perfect. There was no hope for me anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An intense glare my way brought me out of my thoughts and I quickly dropped my gaze when I saw Heero staring straight back at me. Shit, I didn’t even know I was staring! I’m getting a bit too sidetracked, this isn’t like me…it’s gotta be my lack of sleep. Right, that has to be it. “Hey,” I called to no one in particular, “where’s Wuffie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve contacted him but he’s still finishing his mission,” Trowa answered, appearing by my side as we began up the stairs to the front door. “He said he’d be here by tomorrow night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed, well we can’t have everything I guess and I know that better than anyone, but I was really looking forward to torturing Wu-man. “Damn, and I really wanted to see him too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quatre turned to me, “You mean you can’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I leave tomorrow afternoon.” I looked down at the steps, “Are these stairs real marble Quat? This is amazing!” I squinted down at the small print on the top three steps.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>
  <em>Five stars fell in one night.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Five stars came together to fight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Five stars rose above the best,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Five stars took lives for the rest…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>One to defend</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One to judge</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One to See</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One to balance</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And One to hold all together</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Five stars they will remain</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Comrade, friend, soldier</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And brother,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fighter, scholar, talker and lovers,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To each other, family forever.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned to comment on the poem when I noticed the others had stopped a couple feet behind me. Three pair of eyes stared at me and I couldn’t help but suddenly feel like I was under a microscope. “Um…something wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not staying?” Quatre finally asked, hurt evidence in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh shit, they thought I was gonna stay? “I hadn’t really planned on it, no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But…” he paused, looking down, “but why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because,” I scratched my head, guilt building up within my chest, “Quat, there’s things you don’t know, reasons I can’t stay, and so I can’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duo,” Trowa called softly, “have we done something to offend you? To chase you away from us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No!” I said, shaking my head, “Is that what you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You left without a word, and we don’t hear anything from you for three years, and then you appear again without telling us. What are we to think?” Quatre asked, his eyes filling with silent tears. Heero placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, but his eyes remained on me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stared at them from where I stood, the three of them had become close, closer than I had ever thought any of us would become, and I had excluded myself from that.  I had shut myself away from my friends and alienated myself from what they now shared, something I had tried to share with them years ago during the war. And once again I was on the outside, there was the ring of friends that stood together through thick and thin and here I am, standing in the shadows, on the fringes of what they held. Always the outsider…that’s me! I was an outsider at the orphanage, different from the other kids, I was an outsider among the pilots during the war, I became an outsider in the Preventers even when Heero and Wufei had found a way to fit it and now, among my closest friends, I am still the outsider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That poem, I could see that in them… Heero, the one to defend Relena and the Earth, Wufei, the one to judge our enemies as well as ourselves, Quatre, the one to See with his empathic and strategic abilities and Trowa, the one who kept us balanced, reminded is what we fought for and why. I could’ve laughed at the last line, <em>One to hold all together.</em> I did anything but that! Hold together, what a fuckin’ laugh, more like <em>One to destroy all.</em> That sounded more like what I did…that’s all I ever did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah shit, no pity fest! Stop it, stop it, stop it. I do not feel sorry for myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening my mouth, I finally spoke, “It wasn’t like that, I just needed to get away for a while…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why can’t you come back?” Trowa asked, his arm wrapped around Quatre’s middle in a comforting embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of that man standing beside you that I can’t seem to forget about, “Because I can’t leave what I built, my company is about to go global and maybe galactic if I play my cards right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero stared intently at me and then nodded, his lips pressed tightly together. Fuck, he knew there was more to it than I was saying. “We should continue this inside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trowa nodded and they came towards me again, Quatre throwing his arm around my shoulders and giving me a smile more fake than my own. “Come on, we haven’t seen you in three years and there’s a lot to catch up on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost three!” I retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing, I fell back into my seat and shook my head. “I never thought I’d hear that our little innocent Quatre is skinny dipping! What did Rashid do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I watched as Quatre turned an interesting shade of red as Trowa continued the story, holding the blonde’s hand tightly. “Well, he and a couple others had come to investigate the noise—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Noise?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quatre wrinkled his nose, “The water was cold!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you it would’ve been better if you had just jumped in.” Trowa murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, instead you had to <em>push</em> me in and alert the guards.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head, a small smile on his lips, “Well, I admit they were a little shocked…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little? They practically fainted when you pulled me against you and <em>invited </em>them in to join us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You what?” I asked, looking at Trowa. “Don’t tell me they really did!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” He smirked, “Some didn’t, but the others shrugged and stripped down.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Oh man, I wish I could’ve seen that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No you don’t!” Quatre said, his face completely red. “Trowa, you promised you wouldn’t tell that story again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry love, but I can’t keep that away from Duo.” He answered, smiling apologetically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s right you know, I would’ve found out somehow.” I grinned, relishing in the soft couch. We had eaten hours ago and now sat in the living room drinking coffee—or tea in Heero’s case, talking about the past couple years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things had been tense at first, Quatre had stiffly showed me around the house while I just took it all in. There were six rooms, four bathrooms, an indoor <em>and</em> outdoor swimming pool, three gardens, a pasture and acres of open land. Trowa had mentioned that later they were going to buy horses, but they had to finish building the stables first. The floor was made of cherry oak and the large fireplace in the living room lit the room in a small glow of orange. In one word, this place is beautiful and looking at the beautiful people in it just made me feel even more out of place. None of them were tainted. Ugh, I know, I know, I said no pity fest!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small knock at the door brought me back to the present and we all turned to see Wufei appearing in the doorway, looking haggard but safe. He looked exactly the same as he had three years ago: Short, Asian and suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Wu-man! I thought you weren’t gonna make it.” I yelled, waving at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maxwell, I am neither deaf nor blind.” He answered dryly, giving me that ‘I can’t believe I know you’ look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sheepishly smiling, I stood and hugged him—maybe I have been drinking too much, coffee makes me hyper. Oh well, can’t stop it now. “I’ve missed ya, buddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To my utter surprise, he hugged me back and let out a sigh of relief before moving to the others to give his greetings. I stood there for a minute, trying to understand what just happened, and finally sank back into my seat. Once Wufei said his hellos to Quatre and Trowa, he turned to Heero, the two nodding in greetings before Heero scooted over to make room for the Chinese man. “The mission?” Heero asked immediately, just like him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A success.” He answered, but I could hear the weariness in his voice. “I had to speed it up so I could make it here in time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you fly right here Wu-man?” I asked, standing once more, shit, I can’t keep still now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, a three hour trip and the woman sitting across from me couldn’t keep her child quiet. So I didn’t get any rest at all and then of course it’s impossible to rest while driving here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So someone messaged him that I was leaving tomorrow and he’s worn himself out just for me, “Coffee or tea?” Well, it was the least I could offer as I started towards the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duo, I can just call the butler.” Quatre called, but I waved him off and waited for Wufei’s answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tea please.” Came the reply and I quickly went about preparing it. I saw where the butler had gotten the cups and tea herbs so I didn’t need any help finding stuff. I just needed to get away for a moment; it’s just too much for me in one night. They want to go back to how things were, but it isn’t possible to do that… I mean, if they ever find out about my recall for this mission, they’ll never talk to me again. Who wants to be friends with a whore? I could tell Heero knew something was up and I could feel his gaze on me no matter where I was, and Quatre, poor Quatre doesn’t know how to act. Trowa’s just remaining his laid back self, but I can feel his eyes following me too and Wufei walked in looking suspicious. And here I am remaining vague and they all know it. This is fuckin’ stressing me out!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the tea cup and returned before someone came looking for me. As the door opened to the living room, I found all eyes on me again and tried not to look too guilty as I joined them again. Smiling brightly, I set Wufei’s tea on the table where he sat in, which was my old seat, and took the only other seat available… beside Heero. No one spoke and they continued to just stare at me, watching me, judging me. Okay, here it comes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, I leaned back and said, “Go ahead, I know you’ve been waiting for this all night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quatre was the first to grab the chance and asked, “Where have you been?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On L2,” I shrugged, “and only on L2.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you leave?” Trowa asked next, his voice quiet and yet uncertain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked up at the ceiling, “I wanted to touch space again, seeing the stars from earth wasn’t enough for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why didn’t you tell us? Or contact us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No money, L2 reception is hard to come by too, and then I was up in space and well…after that I just didn’t have a spare moment anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weak.” Heero muttered only loud enough for me to hear, but it rang true. Shit, I couldn’t tell them I didn’t contact them because I was planning to disappear forever—and no, I don’t mean I was gonna kill myself. I was just gonna…forget that part of my life, good that did. It wasn’t a lie though, reception finally has improved within the last year, but I’ve made sure to keep myself busy so that I didn’t have time for much of anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wufei glanced at Heero before saying, “You never answered the first question. Why didn’t you tell us? Why leave without a word to us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Him and his whole dishonor thing, yeah I know it’s dishonorable to disappear like that, so what? It’s not like I’ve always been an honorable person or whatever. Yet this was one question I could answer truthfully, “I don’t know. I just came home one night and couldn’t handle it anymore. The small apartment had been closing in on me and I just had to get away, I wanted to return to who I was before the war but I knew that was impossible. So instead, I returned ‘home’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why return now?” Heero asked, “You said your company is about to go global, so why now at such an important time in your company’s life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah Heero, my wonderful, analytical Heero, you always do see the little things. The others were just too taken by my return and my sudden departure to even care about my business and where it was. But of course, I shouldn’t have thought I could get it passed Heero. “Because if I didn’t come now, I might never have come back again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But why?” Quatre asked, obviously upset as he moved closer to Trowa, seeking solace in his lover. “We’re family Duo, why wouldn’t you come back to us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because…” Because I ruin everything is why. Because all I do is disrupt everyone’s lives and cause more harm than good. Even when we were living together during the war they yelled at me for being too loud, too noisy, too obnoxious, too hyper, too…me. I was always breaking things, making a mess and annoying the others. All I did was get in the way, shit, they probably could’ve won the war ten times faster if I wasn’t with them. Even after the war, I was constantly trying to do things only to have most of my ideas shot down while three out of the five of us had found someone to share their lives with. “I needed to get away before I snapped, that’s all. I guess I got so used to being in space that the crowded streets and all those people became too much for me. I had to get away before I lost myself in it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I saw Heero’s eyes narrow and knew it was all over. Whatever he’s gonna say will either break me or make me lie and I don’t want either of those. His mouth is opening and here it comes—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Quatre, I’m sorry to interrupt, but you have a call in your office.”  I could’ve kissed Rashid right then, hugged him to death and kissed him all over for saving my ass if it wouldn’t upset the old guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He politely smiled and refused the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Master Quatre, it’s your uncle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” With a sigh, he moved away from Trowa and stood. “I’ll be back shortly.” He said as he left the room, leaving us—or at least me—in the dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We all watched silently until I said, “Something I’m missing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quatre is battling his uncle for the estate. Even though he’s only eighteen, he knows a lot more about politics and how to manage his business than anyone else in his family and especially his uncle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m guessing he didn’t take that well…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not especially.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, I closed my eyes and let my body relax, waiting for Quatre to return. It had been a long time since I pulled an all nighter, but of course jet lag is killing me too. By their time, it’s only around eleven p.m. and I should be up for another couple hours. But by my time, it’s nine a.m. and I’ve now been up for two days straight—I am fucking tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Low murmurs filled the room as they began talking about Wufei’s mission and my head began to drop to my chest, Heero’s voice resonating in my head, soft and steady. I caught a couple words, something about three people attacking Wufei and somethin’ about a somethin’ or other blowing up, other than that it was all a blur of sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened an eye as Quatre appeared, suddenly looking older than he should, and watched tiredly as he sat back down next to Trowa. The two immediately snuggled and Trowa wrapped his arms around the blonde securely. “What happened?” I asked, trying to stir myself from sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quatre made a little moaning noise and his eyes peeked out from beneath his bangs as he looked at the three of us. “It’s going to court to see who’s most able to run the business.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When?” Heero asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The preliminary hearing is in two days, but it will most likely be a few months before it’s finally settled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll win.” I grinned, vainly trying to keep my eyes opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, but I don’t want to exploit our power struggle. If it leaks out, other businesses will come after us and try to a make a deal or take advantage of our split attention.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well okay… “Ah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trowa rubbed his shoulders, “What’d he say, dove?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dove? <em>Dove?</em> What kind of nickname is that? Though he is pale…I guess. Oh whatever, Trowa is an animal person. “Well after degrading me and everything I love,” he began, but that was about the end of what I heard. Damn, too much had happened today with too little sleep and then there’s tomorrow! I <em>do not</em> want to think about tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting my eyes close again, I listened to Quatre’s almost melodic voice and began to drift in and out of sleep, though I did really try to stay awake. My head fell against something soft and warm and I immediately curled up against it, my mind already lost in sleep to really notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dhampir<br/>Page 8<br/>10/29/2020</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot to say before the Sum Tuus is Latin for "I belong to you". I really struggle with titles, so who knows if it'll change in the future, haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I totally forgot to breakdown the ages in the story well. </p><p>Quatre is the oldest--he was just shy of turning 17 at the end of the Eve Wars. So he is now 21. <br/>Trowa's age was estimated a few months behind Quatre, so he is also now 20/21.<br/>Heero was the next oldest at 16 and is now 20. <br/>Wufei was 15 and is now 19. <br/>Duo was 13 at the end of the Eve Wars and is now 17.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Chapter Three</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ever have that feeling that you’re waking up somewhere different from where you fell asleep? Yeah, well, I’m pretty certain I’m somewhere that wasn’t my bed and I hadn’t even opened my eyes. The air was fresh, not stagnant like on L2, and there was a faint smell of cologne embedded in the sheets. I don’t wear cologne, so certainly not my bed…and I don’t have satin sheets. The pillows were too fluffy for my liking and the room smelled clean, that leaving no doubt that it wasn’t my room.</p><p> </p><p>Opening my eyes, I stared around at the bland room, nothing depicting anything about whose room I was in, which led me to scratch off the idea of it being one of Quatre’s many spare rooms. He had decorated each room to set a certain theme and the blue sheets and white painted walls weren’t one of his themes. Slipping from the bed, I was glad to find I was still dressed though minus my jacket and shoes, so at least I hadn’t gone home with someone and had sex…but that left me blank with what did happen.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the sparse furniture—seriously, a lamp, a window, a desk, a closet, a dresser and the bed I’m lying in—I silently began towards the door, eyes narrowed as I listened for any sounds that would alert me to another’s presence. Slowly easing the door open, I stopped when the hinges let out the smallest hiss of metal against metal and slipped between the gap before closing it silently behind me. Cautiously moving passed the first door, I looked at the barren walls and began chewing on my bottom lip. No clues to where I was or whose house I was in, nobody around and me out of my environment without a gun did not add up to fun for me.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell am I?” I whispered, peeking around the corner of the hall to look at a vacant living room.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in my house.”</p><p> </p><p>Whirling around, I looked up to find Heero standing a few inches from me, his patented glare firmly set in place. “Wha…? What am I doing in your house? Alone… with you? Here…in your house…alone with you.” I stuttered out, fighting down the blush that threatened to stain my cheeks, damn my pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought you here.” He shrugged, pushing passed me and leaving me to either stand dithering in the hall or follow him. Taking the latter, I slowly made my way into his kitchen and tentatively took a seat at his small kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>“But why? Quatre had more than enough rooms, right? I mean, wasn’t it a hassle getting me from his house to yours and all that shit. And why didn’t I wake up?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked over his shoulder at me and then began breaking a few eggs into a pan. “You fell asleep on me and refused to wake up. I only brought you here because you wouldn’t let go of me.” He deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Yes, oh. I fell asleep on Heero fucking Yuy and he didn’t kill me, I snuggled with <em>Heero</em> and I’m still breathing. Why? He broke my nose once for giving him a hug so why aren’t I bleeding and shit all over his floor? Did he want to wait until I was awake or something?</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>Well at least some things stay the same. Grinning broadly I looked around his kitchen and shook my head at the lack of decorativeness that I would have expected. White walls, a small rack above the stove for pots and pans and ugly purple tile wanted to make me vomit. Though I did have to commend him on picking out some of the best appliances there are, I wouldn’t be able to live in a place this sterile. The silence stretched until I couldn’t handle the anxious energy in the air and I did what I do best—chatter incessantly. “Heero, buddy, next time I’m in town remind me to redecorate your house, or at least your kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He answered without even looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, it might be fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because your kitchen is boring!” I whined, pouting despite him not even looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>“I like boring.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t like boring.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked over his shoulder at me, his brow furrowed as he asked, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because boring’s…plain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like how my kitchen looks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, come on!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” I asked, “I’ll do anything, just let me redecorate, add some color here and there and maybe a couple pictures…I could do wonders with this place in a couple of hours if you’d just let me!”</p><p> </p><p>I heard a defeated sigh and Heero gave me a curt nod. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Aw shit, I’ve only talked to him for a few minutes and already he’s annoyed with me, I guess he’s outta practice in arguing with me. Good job there, Duo baka. “I promise not to go overboard, Hee-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to call me that.” He growled, stirring the eggs.</p><p> </p><p>“You did,” I quipped, “but I never agreed to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” Grabbing another pan off the rack, he placed it over the open flame and threw some bacon into the pan before shuffling through his spice rack for pepper.</p><p> </p><p>“You cook it in two different pans?” I sputtered, hell I threw everything in the same pan, reused the grease and fucking ate out of the damn pan that I cooked in. It keeps the food hot, that’s for sure. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like to mix them.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why? Shit, eggs and bacon go together Hee-chan, why separate them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I do.” He growled, glaring at me from over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Holding my hands up in defeat, I leaned back in the chair and continued my observance of the room. Oddly enough there wasn’t any personal affects added to any room as if no one really lived here at all, which was creepy for me. I like feeling at home <em>in</em> my home, so yeah, I’m a little messy and unorganized and uncouth but at least everyone felt at home there. “I can’t believe Relena lets you keep the house like this, hell I was almost certain this place would be all pink!” I joked, grinning lopsidedly at him.</p><p> </p><p>He paused, his back tensing. Whoops, did I say something wrong? “Relena had nothing to do with it.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “Nothing to do with it? Fuck Heero, she’s Miss Fuckin’ Perfect Princess Peacecraft! She’s got her nose in everyone’s business.”</p><p> </p><p>“She has no say in what I decide to do.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason that really ticked me off and as everyone who knows me knows, my mouth speaks before I think when I’m mad and I just had to go and put my foot down my throat. “Oh come on, Heero, we both know that she has something to say about everything. She always picked out your outfits and shit and kept you wrapped around her little, skinny finger three years ago, I doubt she’s changed that. She made every one of your fucking decisions for you and kept you away from the rest of us as much as possible—”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the spatula lay broken at my feet. “<em>Don’t</em> speak about her like that.” He spat at me, his murderous gaze upon me and I could tell by the way he kept his hands clenched at his sides he was trying not to hit me. “She’s gone through a lot to get to where she is and she deserves the respect her office demands. She’s had to sacrifice almost everything to become the woman that she is today so don’t you dare say anything about her like that. You’re not the only one who had a hard life, she’s had to struggle and fight as well.”</p><p> </p><p> “She’s gone through a lot? <em>She</em> has, Heero?” I slammed my fist into the table as I stood, my voice coming out more vehement than I thought it could. “I’m sorry, I seem to have forgotten how hard it is to be rich. I mean, it must’ve been so hard for her to have a loving family and be placed in the best schools around, away from the war. Well shit, I guess it’s a good thing that I was poor and living on the <em>fucking</em> streets, Heero! Because surviving starvation is just so fucking easy and <em>please</em> watching my friends die while I couldn’t do a damn thing wasn’t hard at all. Nope, just like watching a movie, it was actually kind of entertaining, right? Shit, Relena must’ve had such a hard childhood chasing you around like a lovesick puppy and getting the rest of us almost killed and our identities compromised, because that wasn’t hard at all. So, so fucking sorry Heero, that I forgot how hard her life was, I was too busy living such an easy one!”</p><p> </p><p>My mind finally caught up to my mouth as Heero began advancing on me, eyes narrowed into small slits and his lips firmly placed together as his hands clenched into fists. Tears stinging my eyes, I quickly fled the kitchen and into the room I had awoken in. I finally get him to speak more than five words to me and it’s to defend that bitch of a woman! There was a time that I could still joke with him about her and he would give me a small smile or chuckle but never outright hostility. Duo Maxwell, you have overstepped the line this time, and big time. Biting the inside of my cheek, I began rummaging the covers in search of my jacket and shoes all while trying to hold back my tears. I needed to get out of here, run before I ruined everything I had with him—if anything was left.</p><p> </p><p>Some were able to escape my eyes and began rolling down my cheeks as I threw the covers off the bed and shook each one out. “Boys don’t cry,” I whispered as I stumbled over my shoes. Wiping away my tears hastily, I slipped them on and began searching the room for my jacket. I need my jacket, it has my passport in it and I can’t leave Earth without it. Shit Duo, what the hell were you thinking?! You just insulted the guy’s girlfriend and you expect to walk out of here alive? Idiot! Throwing the covers to the ground, I scanned the bed and floor as the room temperature dropped suddenly, announcing his presence. I could feel the shift in the room, that impending cloud of doom arriving and proclaiming my death. Wrath, that’s what I felt radiating off of him and I knew that I had gone too far this time. Wrapping my arms around myself, I began to pace as Heero blocked the doorway and watched me silently. “Where’s my shit?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” His voice rumbled angrily, but I could still hear the confusion in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a mistake for me to come back, okay? So just give me my shit and I’ll leave and never bother you again. I never should’ve come back, so please…” I whispered brokenly, fuck, seeing Heero hurts a lot more than I thought it would.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t stop me, Heero.” I snapped, looking up long enough to shoot him a glare, noticing the flash of confusion in those blue eyes. “I told you this was all a mistake so just pretend nothing ever happened for the last two days, okay? Just…forget I was ever here. I should’ve just stayed away, damn it, but I didn’t and I’m just screwing everything up again. So if you’ll just give me my jacket I can get out of your life and we can pretend none of this ever happened, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Squaring my jaw, I stopped my pacing and looked up at him, “I have to go back, so please, just let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…overreacted.” Heero suddenly said, his eyes watching me warily. “I don’t take well to criticism towards Relena, Duo, she’s taught me a lot about myself and life. She’s my best friend and I won’t hear her spoken badly of.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Best friend.</em> His voice echoed again and again in my head, <em>Relena</em> was his best friend, not Quatre or Trowa nor was it Wufei, no, Relena had taken my place as his best friend. Oddly enough, I still counted him as mine despite not seeing him for a couple years. God, that hurts. I hadn’t thought that I would remain his best friend, but I was sure that one of the other guys would become his best friend, not her. I should be happy to still be considered a friend. But I’m not, I was never really happy with just being the best friend, but that was better than this. “I see.” I said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo—” He started, taking a step towards me and reaching out his hand. I flinched, expecting to be hit, but opened my eyes carefully as fingertips softly touched my cheek. “I won’t hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking into his eyes, I saw a flicker of distress in those azure eyes of his and gave him a sad smile. “But you already have.” Pulling away, I darted through the space between him and the doorway, but was stopped short as Heero grabbed my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo, stop running away!” He growled, turning me around to face him. “I already said I overreacted, so what else should I say?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing more to say. Just let me go so we can both return to our lives.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Heero!” I shouted, yanking away from his touch. “Don’t you understand? I <em>can’t</em> stay here, all I do is make things worse for everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it is, it’s always been true.” I stepped away from him, fuck the jacket, Une can get me off Earth if she wants my help, but I’m not staying here any longer than I have to. I need to leave before I do something even more stupid.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Duo—” He stopped and closed his mouth, uncertain of what to say next. “I… don’t want you to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I should. I don’t belong here and that’s the end of it.” I smiled sadly, “You’ve created a life and I have no place in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” I asked, laughing bitterly. “Then where do I belong? I’m not a Preventer,” at least not technically, “and I can’t fit into high society, nor does the circus entertain me. I’m a street rat, a no account thief that should’ve died long ago wi—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it.” He said softly, but I could hear the rage in his voice. “I did overreact, but I never meant to make you leave, so don’t. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, I shook my head slowly, he just didn’t get it. “No, you didn’t overreact. I should’ve known better than to say something about your girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking up in surprise, I said—intelligently—“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Heero shifted his weight, a nervous habit of his, and tousled his hair. “She’s…my ex-wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wife?” I squeaked before the floor decided to meet me. Large arms suddenly enwrapped me from behind and Heero set me gently on the ground between his legs. “You two were…” <em>married?</em> Them? Why didn’t I ever hear about it in the news? I’m sure that would’ve made universal news with Senator Relena Darlin Peacecraft marrying Lieutenant General Heero Yuy, that should’ve been everywhere! But I hadn’t heard a single thing despite me keeping tabs on all of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Married for two years, we got married not long after you left. We’ve been separated for about eight months now, the divorce will be finalized in another few months.”</p><p> </p><p>“But when I left you two weren’t even engaged.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a small and hasty wedding; we were only engaged for a month and kept it out of the news for…privacy issues.”</p><p> </p><p>Cradled against his chest, I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes against the headache I could feel coming. Damn, why does he always smell like fall? He just reminds me of burning wood and turning leaves and I can’t seem to get enough of it. “Why’d you get divorced?” My mouth asked, my brain is currently on vacation.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t love her like that. She’s more of a family friend than a spouse to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why’d you marry her?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, obviously uncomfortable, “Our relationship was falling apart and she thought marriage would fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything else I should know about? Do you have a dog or something too?” I joked, my mind still processing the words Heero and married in the same sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He chuckled, the vibrations of his chest sending shivers down my spine. “But I do have a daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Did he just say daughter…as in a child? “A daughter?” I whispered, the word odd on my tongue. Shit, marriage equals sex and sex equals children, but I still hadn’t thought about that. Ew…I don’t <em>want</em> to think about Heero and Relena having sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you’re a father.” I added stupidly.</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, he slowly stood up and pulled me up along with him. Turning me around, he pursed his lips and stared at me, his eyes taking in every line on my face. “Why are you really leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>I focused on his chest, “I told you, I need to get back to my business, we’ve got a lot of negotiations to work out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes widening for a fraction of a second, they quickly narrowed as I glared at him, “I don’t lie, you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you don’t tell the whole truth either, just the parts you want to. What aren’t you telling us?”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, “There’s just a lot on my head right now, I’m not a business man Heero, I’m a street rat and stealing is what I’m good at. I don’t know how to run a universal business but now I have to, I’m just afraid of ruining my chances.” Again it’s the truth, but as he said, I don’t tell what I don’t want to. And I don’t want to tell him that I’m going to be prostituting myself out for his boss, he’ll tie me to a chair and never let me go. Then one of them will end up going and I’ll be guilty for breaking them because I couldn’t do it myself. No, I wasn’t about to see that lifeless look in one of their eyes, I’ve seen it too much in my lifetime and I won’t be able to deal with seeing one of my friends look like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Take some classes then.” He shrugged, heading back towards the kitchen before it burned down from the stove still being on. “I already turned it off.”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, I rolled my eyes and followed him once again to the kitchen. Sliding into the seat, I watched as he quickly brought out two plates and dispersed the food evenly before bringing them over. Sliding into the seat across from me, he passed me the plate and silverware and then began eating. I watched for a few seconds as he slowly shoveled food into his mouth, lips sinuously surrounding the fork and tongue peeking out to flick the end of it as he slipped it out of his mouth. Shaking myself from drooling, I began eating happily and loudly to cover up my embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t miss the slight disgusted look he shot me at my horrible eating habits, but I shrugged it off as I finished my meal. “That’s was great Hee-chan, thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” He said tiredly, but I caught the smirk on his face as he cleared the table.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” I began, leaning forward on the table and letting my eyes drop to half mast, “since Lena’s out of the picture, got anyone new?”</p><p> </p><p>The plate dropped out of his hands as he suddenly turned around, eyes wide with surprise. “I…” Quickly turning around, he picked up the plate and threw it away when he saw the large crack in the ceramic.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so there is!” I grinned widely while my heart sank again. Of course he wouldn’t stay single, he’s absolutely gorgeous and I know he’s always had women after him. Plus he’s straight, that puts him out of my league forever.</p><p> </p><p>I watched as his shoulders drooped and he carefully turned around, his messy bangs hiding those gorgeous eyes. “Actually Duo—” He stopped and looked over towards the door, hand immediately reaching for the gun holster that was usually on his hip while I reached for my knives that were always with me. We had both heard the door knob rattle, but relaxed as whoever it was knocked.</p><p> </p><p>Heero sighed and slipped out of the kitchen to answer the door while I replaced my knives in their proper slots. Standing, I waited until the door opened and the quiet murmur of voices reached my ears before breathing deep and starting towards the living room. “Time to meet Mrs. Heero Yuy number two.” I whispered, putting my cheeky grin on and stepping into the room.</p><p> </p><p>To say I was surprised by the scene the greeted me would be an understatement. I watched as Heero opened his arms wide for the small dirty blonde girl running towards him and a true smile gracing his lips. Broadly smiling, he swept the child into his arms and hugged her tightly as she giggled. Kissing her forehead, he leaned forward as she whispered something into his ear and then released her, his smile never fading until she was down the hallway and out of sight. “She’s finally potty trained I see.” He murmured to the woman standing with her back to me.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s getting better, she’s just so advanced right now most people who talk to her think she’s a small five or six year old instead of two and a half.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>They remained in tension filled silence until I coughed for Heero to introduce me, which was probably about a full ten seconds…I hate silence. Reminds me too much of my time burning the dead on L2, everything just silent.</p><p> </p><p>The woman turned towards me and snapped her mouth shut, blue eyes widening in surprise as she faced me. “Why is <em>he</em> here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, hello to you too, Relena.” I said politely, surprised at her venomous greeting. I know we don’t get along but still, I haven’t been around for three years and she’s even colder than before. And she’s Heero’s best friend?</p><p> </p><p>“He stopped by to visit yesterday and spent the night here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Quatre has more than enough room in his house.”</p><p>           </p><p>“Because I offered.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why, Heero?” She asked again, hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Quatre’s busy with his uncle, he doesn’t need a guest to entertain.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you do? You never entertain guests, not even when they were mine!”</p><p> </p><p>“He stayed here, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“In your bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Relena, in my bed.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>She looked from me to Heero and narrowed her eyes. “He shouldn’t be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I gaped, what the hell did I do?</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter—” He started.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it does! He’s the reason we divorced!” She screamed, pointing at me.</p><p> </p><p>May I say, <em>huh?!</em> “Huh?!” Yes, I certainly may. <em>I’m</em> the reason they got divorced? She’s blaming it on me? What the fuck is she on?  I haven’t been here for three years so how the hell did I destroy their marriage—that I didn’t know about, by the way. Oh, and I’m just <em>so</em> close to Heero that my disappearance sent him into a deep depression and ruined the happiness they had once shared. Yeah right.</p><p> </p><p>Heero stepped in between us, despite the ten or so feet between me and blondie. “We got divorced because of me, Relena, not Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s because of him you divorced me, Heero.” She said brokenly. Yeah, we’re still blaming me here…And oh shit, she’s crying now too? Haven’t they been divorced, or at least separated, for the past eight months? “You just couldn’t let it go, could you?” She demanded of Heero, “He disappears and you couldn’t believe he’d just leave without a word.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he had been kidnapped, of course I was going to do everything I could to find him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you didn’t. You thought anything except that he had been kidnapped.” She hissed, tears still trailing down her cheeks. “You thought he hated you, you just couldn’t deal with the idea that he might have left you without telling you. Which he apparently did!”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you expect me to do?” He asked, his voice rising with anger. “I thought something had happened to him, I owe him my life as do you, so how could I leave him?”</p><p> </p><p>“But you could leave me.” She snapped as I followed the conversation with ever widening eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Heero narrowed his eyes, tiring of her games. “<em>You</em> left me, Relena, or did you forget that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You left me first Heero, you left me when you decided Duo was more important.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you wouldn’t do the same for Dorothy?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I would do everything I could, but I wouldn’t forget about my family!” She cried, angrily gesturing with her arm. “Not for some childhood friend. We were happy together before he disappeared. After that, I didn’t know you anymore. You refused to leave your study for days and only long enough to shower and eat before locking yourself in there again. When he disappeared, you disappeared too and it’s all <em>his </em>fault! I expected you to get over his leaving, but you didn’t! You just couldn’t let it go. You wouldn’t leave it alone, Heero, you searched for every hour of every day straight for six months!”</p><p> </p><p>Great, now the sobs start. Wasn’t I the one who should be doing that? At least she got to have him, even if just for a few years. “May I—“<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Relena.</em>” Heero warned, a growl in his voice. “I owe him my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on—”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m sure he owes you his.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yo—”</p><p> </p><p>“And you owe him yours as well.” He snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Will <em>someone</em> please tell me what the fuck this is all about?” I finally interjected, my temper reaching its breaking point. They’re talking about me as if I’m not even here, something I find infuriating, especially when I’m confused as hell. Crossing my arms over my chest, I gave my best glare at the two and waited. I thought <em>I’d</em> be the one hating Relena and upset and yet I’m the one just standing her while she cries and blames me for her divorce.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay out of this, Maxwell.” She snapped, turning her attention back to Heero.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy?” A small voice whispered from behind me, thick with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Turning, I looked at the young blonde girl peeking around the corner, her lips pushed out and trembling as she watched the two of them fight. Coming towards her, I scooped her into my arms and gave her a bright smile. “Hey now, what’s that frown? Tears won’t wash away your fears, but that cloudy sky will soon mean nigh, because a smile from you,” I poked her nose, “will turn it blue.”</p><p> </p><p>Giggling, she clapped and forgot her tears. Damn I hate seeing kids cry; at least I got practice at the orphanage. “Who are you?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m Duo, and you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clawrisa.” She smiled, her head cocking to one side. “Daddy an’ mommy yell bout you.”</p><p> </p><p>“They do?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh, but you’re nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re very pretty.” I grinned. “How old are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost three!” She said proudly, “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m really old, I’m almost seventeen.” I grinned, but my mind was doing the math in my head. Ah, right, they had a small wedding for ‘privacy issues’.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, Heero!” Relena screamed, “I don’t care, I don’t care, I don’t care! All I wanted was for you to love me, even just a little! <em>Me!</em> Your wife, not your…your war loving friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Heero reached for her, “Relena—”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Don’t touch me, you don’t love me. You’ve never loved me.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked back at Clarissa and narrowed my eyes in anger. “Hey, you have an audience, so please take it elsewhere.” I snapped, turning to face them with her still in my arms.</p><p> </p><p>Relena gasped and quickly came towards me. “Get the hell away from my child!” She hissed, grabbing Clarissa from my arms and backing away.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but you’re upsetting your daughter.” I said, putting my hands up in the air as if surrendering.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t try to tell me about <em>my</em> daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Heero sighed loudly, looking more worn out now than he ever did during the war. “Relena, stop this.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not letting her stay here with him, you can have her next weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I want to stay with daddy!” Clarissa said, squirming in the blonde’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to schedule this, Relena,” Heero growled, “I can’t just have her next weekend! We’ve planned this a month in advance.”</p><p> </p><p>“She will not be degraded by some lowlife street trash. He’s already turned one person against me and I refuse to allow him to turn another.”</p><p> </p><p>Street trash? Damn, even though I can’t deny it, it doesn’t mean it hurts any less to hear that insult slung at me. At least when I say it it’s self-deprecating. “Look—”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, I don’t wanna go! No!” Clarissa cried, interrupting me for the inth time today—I’m starting to believe I’m never going to get a word in unless I shout it—terrible twos? Naw, I’d just say terrible mom.</p><p> </p><p>“Relena, this is childish.” Heero sighed, shaking his head despite the anger I could see in his eyes. “You said she could spend the weekend with me, you promised this to both of us and now you’re breaking your promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said she could stay with <em>you</em>, not with <em>him.</em>” She answered, glaring at me.</p><p> </p><p>“And why can’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let her be associated with people like him!”</p><p> </p><p>Like me? Okay now, I’m getting pissed. Heero might have pounds of patience with this bitch, but I certainly don’t. “Oh, just shut up Relena. You’re going to deny your daughter time with her father because you’ve got a problem with me? That’s just fuckin’ bullshit.” I spat, “We all know how it feels—well maybe you not so much—but none of us had enough time with our parents and some of us didn’t even have that.” I sighed, reigning in my temper and softening my voice. “Both of you are well known icons on Earth and either one of you could die at any moment and she’ll only have these vague memories of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really want her only memories to be of the two of you fighting?”</p><p> </p><p>The princess was actually at a loss for once, her blue eyes guiltily lowering. “You just don’t understand how much pain you’ve caused us. I can’t leave my daughter in the hands of someone I hate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t have to worry about that because I won’t be here.” I sighed, scratching the back of my head. “I’m leaving today, so let Clarissa stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving?” She asked.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, as soon as I get my jacket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo…” Heero started, his eyes flashing with several emotions.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at him, “My ship will be leaving soon anyway and I need to get to the station still. I’ll try to stay out of the limelight this time...”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you even fucking think about doing that.” Heero growled, I think even shocking himself by using profanity. Yet in Heero fashion, he didn’t even miss a beat as he glowered down at me, “I want you to call me or one of our friends at least once a week and tell us how and where you are. You are never disappearing again, understood?”</p><p> </p><p>Relena huffed, obviously annoyed at the attention I was receiving. Apparently even separated and almost divorced she can’t give up on him. I didn’t miss the fact that she still wore her wedding ring even though Heero’s had been off long enough he didn’t even have a tan line. “Just let him leave, Heero, he disappeared once and so he obviously doesn’t want you in his life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you just shut up, Relena?” He snapped, glaring at her over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not! How can you be friends with someone like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone like what? Someone who’s survived a war? Someone who helped sustain the peace you wanted? Someone who saved both of our lives and millions of others? What kind of person is he that I shouldn’t be friends with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a thief! He lived on the streets and he’s just…trash—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk about him like that.” He growled lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” I snapped, stepping in between the two of them. “Now, let me explain something to the both of you. You’re both fuckin’ idiots.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t curse around Clarissa.” Relena immediately said.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes at her and said sweetly, “Shit, I’m sorry, I will try harder.”</p><p> </p><p>Heero grunted, “Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine,” hypocrite, “but stop arguing. You’re upsetting her.” I sighed, “Didn’t I just say to stop arguing around her?”</p><p> </p><p>Both looked away guiltily as Clarissa sniffled. “Mommy? All done?”</p><p> </p><p>Petting her hair, she hugged the girl close and whispered while looking at me, “Yes baby, we’re all done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I stay with daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you can stay with daddy.” She smiled, setting her down and watching her run to Heero.</p><p> </p><p>Falling to one knee, Heero hugged her and lifted her up into the air. “Do you want to stay with me this weekend?” He asked, kissing her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai.” She smiled, making him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I do believe this is where I should make my exit.” I grinned stiffly, jokingly bowing down. Looking up from between my bangs, I added, “That is, if I can get my jacket…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Then if I never return it, you’ll never leave?” Heero asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Good try, but no. I do happen to like that jacket though, so…could you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he set Clarissa on the carpet and walked away without a word. Great, thanks for leaving me with Mrs. Pissycraft. Turning, I tried to give her a friendly smile and found to my surprise her eyes looking towards me thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to know that I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Know what?”</p><p> </p><p>“How you feel about Heero, I know you like him.” She said slowly, “And I hadn’t truly cared because he was mine, but when you left he changed. He wouldn’t eat or sleep because he thought you had left because of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was, technically. I couldn’t stand to be around you two,” I admitted softly, not surprised at all that she knew my feelings. She felt the same way, so of course she’d recognize them in others. “I was afraid if I stayed I would ruin your relationship with my incessant pining.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you still ruined it while you weren’t even present.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I had known that, I would’ve made him hate me first.” I answered, surprising her with my words. They were good together, really good from what I had seen of them. I honestly hadn’t thought my exit from their lives would’ve caused that much turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, when you disappeared he wouldn’t eat unless I forced him to nor would he sleep unless his body made him. He never came to my bed because he was scared you had left because you hated him. He couldn’t stand to think that and that nearly destroyed him, Duo.” She let out a deep sigh, “It was me, actually, who asked him to marry me because I thought it would pull him out of his downward spiral. Even the news of Clarissa didn’t pull him away from you, you had more power over him than I ever knew.”</p><p> </p><p>I snorted, “Over him? Yeah right.”</p><p> </p><p>“He sunk into a depression, Duo, he was distraught over you to the point that he ignored the rest of us. You can ask the others, they’ll tell you the same, but they don’t know just how much it affected him. He would pace at night, have nightmares about you dying and took every assignment that would take him throughout the galaxy so he could search for you. It hasn’t been until recently that he had fully given up on finding you and then you just show up again. Leaving now will ruin everything once more, don’t you see that?”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I believe you?” I snapped, glaring at her. “Just a few minutes ago you were telling Heero to just let me go because I obviously didn’t want him in my life and telling me you hate me. Now you’re telling me that leaving is going to ruin everything again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!” She gave an exasperated sigh, her hands clasped tightly together. “We were happy when you were here, or at least content. But then you left and suddenly I didn’t know the man I was living with. So if you come back, then he’ll come back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relena, I will never go back to you.” Heero’s voice cut through the room, his icy presence returning while he shoved my jacket into my hands. “And my life is not up for discussion.”</p><p> </p><p>“He should know.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t need to know anything from you. Anything I want him to know I will tell him myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Heero—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Well if that tone didn’t shut her up, those eyes certainly did. The intense lethality in them was just as hot as it was scary. “Well, it was nice seeing you again Heero, you too Princess, but I gotta company to run and I gotta get back to it.” It’s the truth! The faster I finish this mission, the faster I get back to my business. “I can hear Hilde screaming from here for me to get my ass back to L2.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll drive you to the spaceport.” Heero offered, already reaching for his own jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“No Heero, you’re daughter’s here to see you and if you only get her for the weekend then you should spend as much time as possible for her. Anyway, I could use the time to clear my head, if you know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“I may get to see her only for the weekend, but it’s you I might not see for the rest of the year.”</p><p> </p><p>I tried not to notice how Relena glared at us, obviously displeased with Heero’s response. I shrugged, trying to play it off, and reached for the door handle. “Maybe we can get together more often…I can try at least.”</p><p> </p><p>But Heero had me pinned to the door before I could even open it. “I don’t think so, Maxwell.” He growled, eyes narrowing angrily. “You still haven’t promised me that you’ll call.”</p><p> </p><p>I grinned and nodded. “Yes sir, that’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo, I’m not joking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you’re not, you’re Heero, you don’t joke.”</p><p> </p><p>He searched my face and finally said, “You still haven’t promised me.”</p><p> </p><p>Damn it, he caught me again? Sighing, I finally nodded, “Fine, I promise that if it’s in my power to do so, I won’t disappear again and I’ll call you at least once a week. Happy now?”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, “Almost. Give me your number.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I stared at him, he stared at me, but as he arched one eyebrow and intensified his stare, I knew I couldn’t win. He was the fuckin’ king of staring contests and glares. I sighed and rattled off my phone number to him, knowing he’d remember it without a problem.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Now I’m happy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well…I guess this is goodbye for now.” I said awkwardly, playing with the end of my braid.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I at least call you a cab?” He suddenly asked, hesitantly stepping away from me. “Everything around here has changed and it’s…dangerous out there sometimes…”</p><p> </p><p>“Dangerous?” I scoffed, “Come on ‘Ro, I’m an ex-gundam pilot, I think I’ll be okay.” Sheesh, I’m street raised and probably more dangerous than ninety percent of the ‘bad population’.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he shifted his weight slightly, “I guess I’m just trying to…uh…buy some time.” He answered, not directly looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to buy time with me, <em>me</em>, well shit, I think the world’s about to end. Maybe I’m still dreaming, he certainly isn’t acting like the Heero I remember. He’s actually giving me complete sentences…that’s just not normal. I gave him a bright smile, probably the only real one today. “Thanks Hee-chan, you don’t know how much that means to me, but I’m barely going to make it as and I really shouldn’t wait for a cab.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” He growled, making me smile wistfully at the way he said my name, it was so reminiscent of during the war.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about me, Heero, I’m like a cockroach, impossible to kill. If anyone tries to attack me, you know I won’t be the one dead.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally nodded, staring at me hard. “Don’t disappear this time.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try not to.” I grinned, slipping my jacket on. I quickly slipped out the front door and began walking away, staring studiously at the cracks in the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>Hands suddenly enveloped me from behind and pulled me back against a hard chest. “Subway’s to your right.” Heero whispered in my ear, fiercely hugging me to him, “Be safe and come back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Shocked that Heero was hugging me, I froze in his embrace and breathed his name out in a soft sigh before I could stop it. How long have I wanted this? Have I dreamt of this? How long? “I will be.” I promised, falling back against his chest and gripping his arms with my hands.</p><p> </p><p>We stayed like that for a couple seconds longer than deemed ‘appropriate’ and when we finally separated, I found my resolve weakening. Already I wanted him to wrap his arms around me again and never let go, but I couldn’t allow that to happen. If he asks me to stay again, I just might and that’s something I can’t chance…</p><p> </p><p>“Duo…please—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ask me Heero, not right now.” I interrupted, refusing to turn around. I could feel my shoulders shaking as I fought my body from turning around to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pregnant pause before Heero gently whispered, “We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” I took a shuddering breath, knowing that most likely it’d be a long time before I saw him in person again, if I ever did. “I’ll catch you later Heero, we’ll talk then.” With a flippant wave, I walked away, not daring to look back at him. If I did, then there’d be no way in hell I could deny him anything.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 18<br/>
11/4/2020</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapter lengths will vary, but rarely be less than 8-10 pages. I stop where it seems like a good break, so in this case, it's 18 pages long.</p><p>Thank you for the kudos and comments, I hope this story continues to engage your interest. ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully this chapter will explain the ages a bit better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters. <br/></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Four</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damn, either Une doesn’t waste time or they didn’t trust me enough to even get to the spaceport on my own. ‘Fraid I was going to slip away somehow I’m sure… Not even two blocks from Heero’s house and here they are, waiting for me. How’d I know? Well, it’s kind of hard to ignore the sleek black SUV that pulls up to the curb next to you and a commanding voice tells you to get in. Of course, I had gotten that kind of greeting quite a few times, and not all for the same reason either, so seeing the driver flash their Preventer’s badge at me kind of helped identify them.</p><p> </p><p>I gave an exasperated sigh and slid into the back seat, trying to make myself comfortable despite the stiff leather seats. I wonder when the last time these seats had seen someone’s ass…I’m guessing never.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel eyes watched me through the rear view mirror. “Agent Maxwell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go when you are.” I said, reclining as if this was just a joyride and nothing more. The car pulled away from the curb and I stared out the open widow taking in every landmark and sign I could to remember where Heero lived. I want to see him again…I just don’t think I will, but if I ever get the chance to, I want to remember where he lives.</p><p> </p><p>“Your new passport and invitation.” The woman said, handing me a manila folder. I smirked, all business this gal, but though the Preventers like that, she isn’t going to get far if she never takes risks or learns how to mold into any setting. Sometimes it is all business, but sometimes you have to be friendly to blend in…sometimes it’s being slutty…</p><p> </p><p>I flipped the folder open and scanned the information without missing a single sign that could lead me back to Heero. There weren’t many changes, apparently I was going legitimately to this school, the only difference was my real passport didn’t list me as a Code 969—classified citizen. That had be Une’s plan, sure there were other people possibly named Duo Maxwell, but how many of those men are my age, my height, three feet of chestnut hair and violet eyed? Um…I can think of one: Me.</p><p> </p><p>Flipping open the invitation, I raised my eyebrows appreciatively at the gold lettering scrawled across the paper in careful calligraphy. This could be sold as a piece of artwork on L2 and feed a damn orphanage for at least a month! <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Mr. Maxwell,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            On behalf of the Gentleman’s Coalition School for Boys, I invite you to our annual social event at the Country Club located below. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            I do hope to see you there,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius Tallward</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m sure you do hope to see me there…</p><p> </p><p>Tucking the invitation away, I scanned the rest of the folder and finally dropped it on the seat next to me. An elite high school, that’s what this is. Fuck, how am I supposed to pass off as a normal student when I’ve never had any formal schooling to begin with? Sure, I attended a couple schools for missions, but the most I ever stayed at one was for a month and I got detention so much they were threatening to call my “parents”.</p><p> </p><p>There had to be someone else. Sure, the other pilots and I are the youngest agents, but still…there had to be someone who could pass off for seventeen or so. Damn it, why did I have to be the youngest of us five? What a joke that turned out to be! I guess one nice thing about having the previous Queen of the World as a personal ‘friend’ is that she pushed through our emancipation paperwork so that we wouldn’t have assigned guardians. Apparently becoming Queen, no matter how short of a stint that was, allowed her connections and strings to pull well after she was stepped down. But part of the process for Trowa, Heero and I was being examined to have an accurate estimation of our ages since we didn’t have birthdates. I knew I was scrawny, but apparently I was tall and so it made me look older than I actually was. And talk about irony, I was tall enough then to pass for fifteen at the start of the wars and then I stopped growing at a short 5’6”. Seriously, how the hell is that fair?</p><p> </p><p>Quatre actually ended up be the oldest of us by a few months, but when I was tested, they found out I was only about 13 at the end of the Eve Wars, something Wufei had teased me about relentlessly for months as it was believed he had been the youngest at first. Quatre was almost 17 by the end of the wars, they believed Trowa was around the same age, but as they couldn’t pinpoint it he took his own birthday a few months after Quatre’s. Heero came next at 16 and then Wufei on the verge of 16, the only other pilot to know his own birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was me…making me now a full fledged 17 years old—well officially in two months but who knows if my true birthday had already passed or not. So the others were technically too old to attend a high school, though Wufei definitely could have passed for 18 since he was only 19, but he already had a college degree. I could’ve too, but there wasn’t much use for education on L2, you either had the smarts or you didn’t, no one cared where they came from and so I never pursued a high school or college diploma.</p><p> </p><p>The Preventers had given us all jobs, something the higher ups weren’t so happy about at first, but what else are you supposed to do with a bunch of child rebels? Sure they were okay giving jobs to 16 year olds, but 13…that made them a bit queasy, didn’t matter I was a Gundam pilot. So while the other four were off completing missions together or in teams, I was left filing paperwork, hacking systems and slowly losing my mind. I wouldn’t be cleared for active duty until I was 16 and while I would never admit it to any of my friends, being left behind created an invidious situation and I became resentful. Add to it that Relena was often dropping by to see Heero where I couldn’t escape the light teasing, little kisses and soft smiles between them and my resentment became full blown wrathful jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>They never knew and I’m not sure which hurt more, that none of my close friends recognized the struggles I was having being left behind or that we weren’t actually that close. When I had turned 14, I had disappeared back into L2, leaving a contact number with Une—on paper only—that was only for emergencies. Never should’ve even left her that, but then she would’ve been forced to send one of my friends on this damned mission. Hell, even if it wasn’t one of my friends, I would still feel guilty. Yeah, I know fuckin’ stupid, but if I could spare another pain and I didn’t, I’d be forever eaten by guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it, how the hell did that woman learn of my...unique abilities? I’ve rarely used them and never exploited them before, so how did she find out? The only possibility is that G told her or had left some records behind that she found. G hadn’t only trained me to pilot my Gundam, but he also taught me how to defend myself in all situations. That included sharpening my seductive abilities, teaching me how to sweet talk someone into feeling safe and either letting me go or going somewhere with me and how to use every part of my body as a weapon while filling me with every sexual fact he could find.</p><p> </p><p>But I never used even a quarter of my special training. Sure I wasn’t a virgin and yeah, you better believe I whored myself out just to find a warm place to sleep between the time Solo died and I found a place at the orphanage. But I still chose the johns I went with and G had made certain none of his “volunteers” ever penetrated me with more than their fingers. I still remember everything—damn memory—but I never thought I’d actually have to use it after the war.</p><p> </p><p>Yet that’s exactly what they’re expecting me to do. To use anything up my sleeve to bring these people to justice, through injustice, oh Wufei would just love that. Do everything to complete the mission, that’s what they wanted, didn’t matter if it was at the expense of my sanity. The entirety of my life has been to fight the awful truth of what I am, but now I’m expected to embrace it.</p><p> </p><p>For an entire year, if necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, I had been called street trash, night walker, whore, fag, bitch, cocktease, pillow biter and so much more, but I had always let it roll. And now that I had finally risen above my past, I’m supposed to become my past self again. Damn it, someone hates me.</p><p> </p><p>Drawing my knees up to my chin childishly, I let my eyes close with a tiresome sigh. Gods, what I wouldn’t give for Heero to be here…his presence alone is enough to calm my erratic nerves. Always has been.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ill, agent?” The driver asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah.” I snorted while internally I screamed ‘yes!’ “Just coming up with my strategy.”</p><p> </p><p>Those hazel eyes narrowed, but she remained silent. The car slowly turned left and I gave another sigh as I looked out the window. Laying my head on my knees, I blew my bangs away from my eyes and watched as we pulled off the main highway. I felt my teeth grit automatically as cars began to pass us, for some stupid reason that’s always bothered me. Maybe that’s why I’m such a speeder…</p><p> </p><p>A phone ringing shook me out of my thoughts and I looked up as the woman answered. “Ma’am.” She paused, “I understand.” Without taking her eyes off the road, she held the phone out towards me, “Commander Une.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the phone, I grinned, “Hey Commander! What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo, I’m expecting you to take this mission seriously.” She responded, her tone clipped and slightly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t I always?”</p><p> </p><p>“That could be questionable.”<br/><br/></p><p>I snorted, “I’ll just pretend this is a vacation from my real job. Now, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s been a change in plans. We’re transporting you to a personal plane that will take you immediately to the party. Clothes have been provided as well as your ID.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I figured that. The invitation did state it was tonight…but about my ID, don’t you think they’ll care I’m a Gundam pilot?”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as no connection is made to your mission, I do not believe it will matter. It may even intrigue them. You may entertain whatever story you wish though, as long as—”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t blow my cover, which I might add, I never have.” I said grudgingly. “I’m not a first year cadet, Une, I’ve fought countless battles and I’m still alive. I might not have had any formal missions with the Preventers, but you <em>know </em>my record. Only reason our identities are even known is because Miss fucking Peacecraft wanted to ‘honor’ us. Don’t lecture me like this is my first mission, Une, or do you need me to list off everything I’ve done?” So my temper’s a bit frayed, who gives a flying fuck? I certainly don’t. Of course, that whole honor banquet Relena threw was more for Heero, but our pictures were plastered all over the internet and television as well.</p><p> </p><p>Une sighed, sounding slightly contrite. “I know your record, Agent Maxwell.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Then act like it and stop this damn pussyfooting. Now, what I want to know is what did you put for my schooling, I’m sure they aren’t going to just accept me without some kind of school record.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve given you an extensive record as of at the end of the war. You were homeschooled for the first year and then attended Lockley High for two years. You were given the application to this school by the principle, believing it would help you make it to college.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” I sighed, I hate lying but I had learned after the war that sometimes ya had to. I don’t lie to my friends and I try not to lie to anyone, but if I have to slip into a mission, then that’s who I become. Technically <em>Duo Maxwell</em> never lies… Of course this mission I’m actually going as me.</p><p> </p><p>“Failure is not an option.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is, it’s just not a favorable one.” I quipped, hanging up and thus ending the conversation. Handing the phone back to the driver, I let my shoulders sag and closed my eyes—for all of two seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you treat Commander Une with such disrespect!” The woman spat angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Because forced orders have never sat well with me.” I snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander Une would never.”<br/> </p><p>“I bet I’ve known her longer than you and have seen what she can truly do.” I growled, “So don’t lecture me on respect and all that shit. Be fuckin’ pleased I’m even here to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>I saw her hands tighten around the steering wheeling, but—to both our relief—we had reached our destination. Without waiting, I grabbed the folder and barged out of the car, my shoulders squared and jaw set in anger. I do not need this shit right now, if anything I need a stiff drink and a good fight.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up at the small airport, yes airport, as tires squealed off behind me and cringed. It was nothing more than two hangers, a control room and an air strip, a small air strip and that meant a small plane. I know, I’m a mechanic, I’ve flown ships, piloted Gundams and I’m the most reckless driver ever, but planes make me antsy. There are only one or two planes I feel safe with and I <em>know</em> I won’t be boarding either of them for this flight.</p><p> </p><p>“Agent Maxwell?” A voice asked and I looked to my right, hand immediately reaching for one of my knives, at the blonde soldier standing beside me. Next to him stood a dark brunette who was eyeing me with distain, obviously not pleased with what he saw.</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be me.” I grinned, already taking both men in. From the bulge at his side, I guessed the blonde was carrying a single .45 ACP while the brunette didn’t seem to be carrying any weapon. Running my eyes up and down his form, I saw the shift in his foot and noticed the knife boot slightly protruding from the inside of his right foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow us.” They both turned and marched away, leaving me to follow as they had commanded.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes and, shoving my hands in my pockets, fell in step a few feet behind my new guards.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette glanced back and then at his partner, his gaze darkening at my stupid grin. Not all too taciturn, he leaned over and whispered, “We’re screwed if he’s our agent. He’s just a fuckin’ kid. Just loo—”</p><p> </p><p>“Private Donald!” The blonde said sternly, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t if he’s the reason we get killed.” Donald hissed.</p><p> </p><p>I bristled with anger, biting my lip to stay quiet, and glowered at the two soldiers. I may not look like a Preventer or even act like one, but despite my childish nature, I do know my abilities as well as my limits. At least the blonde seemed to know enough to show some semblance of respect, but I hate people who judge by appearance alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough, Private, I outrank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you both shut up and just get to the fuckin’ plane.” I said, grinning at them, though my eyes were blazing behind my bangs.</p><p> </p><p>Four eyes fell on me menacingly before the blonde grunted and headed around the back to where I guessed my plane would be waiting.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ah yes, now I remember why I don’t like planes. Because they’re antiques! They actually have engines on the wings, gas fuelled engines that can explode if hit, and the outer shelling looks like it’ll fall off before we’re even in the air. True, it’s a small plane and bright and shiny, but even at first glance I can see six things I could improve.</p><p> </p><p>And I ain’t taking a second look.</p><p> </p><p>“Scared, are we?” Donald goaded as he stepped on the plane. The blonde just rolled his eyes and boarded next, turning to me with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>I smirked, “Of flying? Nah, I just hate planes.” With a grace I certainly did not feel, I climbed the steps to the plane entrance and slipped passed the blonde. Well, at least it’s nicer inside…more of a business plane than a commercial and so more relaxed, but still it’s a plane.</p><p> </p><p>Donald closed and locked the door while the blonde headed towards the cockpit. I wonder why they call it that…maybe men really were that against women pilots back in pre-colony times.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where we headed?” I asked, walking into the small lounge area that took up most of the plane. To my left was the cockpit and to the right was a little bathroom, three steps forward and I’d be standing on the couch and three steps back and I’d be back at the door. Yeah, huge…</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to the outskirts of Sanq, it’s about four hours away.” Donald answered, his voice neutral.</p><p> </p><p>Ooo, a fridge! Grabbing a glass from its holder on top of the small refrigerator, I opened the door and rummaged through my selection before grabbing a beer—the only alcoholic beverage in there.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not old enough to drink, Agent Maxwell.” My guard stated.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m old enough to put my life on the line, then I’m old enough to drink.” I answered, popping the cap and pouring the amber liquid into my glass. I’m more of a hard liquor kind of guy, but beer will have to do for now.</p><p> </p><p>Donald growled, but kept silent for a couple minutes as I gulped down my beer. “You need to change.” He finally said once I was halfway through with my glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Into what?” Oh look, we’re taking off now, wonderful. I plopped down onto the couch and gave the annoying brunette a bored look.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t go to an invitation only party dressed like that.”  His voice held contempt for my priest’s outfit and jacket, but he could go fuck himself for all I cared. I’ve got too much on my mind as it is, I couldn’t care less of what he thought of me as long as he didn’t get in my way.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask why, I asked what. Now, again, I need to change into what?” I asked, steepling my fingers and looking at the boy. Yeah, I know, he’s probably at least 5 years older than me, but I doubt mentally he’s even near my age. Hell, I’d be the oldest person alive if I were to be judged mentally instead of physically.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, he turned and opened a compartment he had been standing in front of until now. He straightened and held out a carefully pressed tux. Wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>Tentatively, I took the tux and then walked into the bathroom, letting out a breath I hadn’t even known I had been holding. Une was going to pay, she hadn’t told me I was going to have to dress up for this event…though I guess I should’ve expected it. I don’t stick out in a tux, damn it! How was I supposed to dress like everyone else and still attract enough attention to gain admittance to this school? I wasn’t stupid to put it past them to choose their students who had the most beauty or exotic look if they really were a prostitution house.</p><p> </p><p>Stripping, I gave a wistful sigh and petted my leather jacket lovingly. “Sorry Hee-chan, but it looks like this is as far as you go.” Dropping the jacket to the floor, I began to unbutton my jeans and slid them off my skinny legs. I’m glad no one heard that, they would probably think I named my jacket after Heero’s pet name, but no, I’m not that desperate…yet. No, I’d just be an idiot to not know Heero placed a tracker on my jacket somewhere, he knew there was more to my visit than I was letting on. He just didn’t have the chance to extract that information from me, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I took the time to dress, relishing in the short quiet I was being allotted, but Donald decided to bring my pondering to an end with a few hard knocks and so with a zip of my new slacks, I left my thoughts behind. I’m on a mission, now is not the time to think about my personal life, there’ll be plenty of that when I’m done…hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“About time.” Donald muttered, assessing my outfit before turning away.</p><p> </p><p>Well, I guess one person approves of it at least. Oh, whoever chose it does have great taste, the black slacks and blazer brought out the highlights in my hair while the two tone silvery purple silk shirt brought out my eyes, but the ensemble wasn’t eye catching. Everyone at this party would be wearing expensive tuxedos and dresses, trying to impress either the possible students or those who would choose the students. “And now we can relax.” I grinned, my mind already spinning with what I could do to improve this outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“No, first we have to cut off that ridiculous braid.” The brunette said, turning towards me with a pair of clippers in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>On a good day, I might’ve smiled and pleasantly told the man to back to the fuck off, but that was on a good day and today most certainly wasn’t one of those. As it stood, the second he stepped towards me, I was across the floor and kicking his legs out from under him. With practiced ease, I swiped the knife from his boot and held it to his throat. “No one—and I mean <em>fucking no one</em>—touches my hair. Got it?” I hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too long.” He whispered, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>I have to give him props for not stuttering, but there’s no way in hell he’s getting anywhere near my braid. “I don’t care what you think. Don’t touch it or I will kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened, sweat breaking out on his forehead. “Y-you wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to try me?” I grinned, pressing the knife closer and watching as a droplet of blood slid down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on here?” The blonde bellowed, coming out of the cockpit. </p><p> </p><p>Stabbing the knife into the floor next to his head just deep enough to stand upright and not damage any wiring, I stood and smoothed my tux. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Private Donald?” He barked as I passed by him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir!” The brunette answered, trying to collect himself off the floor. “I recommended to Agent Maxwell that we should cut his hair and he attacked me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that’ll teach you not to underestimate your enemies, no matter how they may look or act.” I snorted, reclining once more on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re out of line Maxwell.” The blonde growled.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think not.” I took a sip of beer and gave a lacksidaisycal smile. “I’m sure you understand why you don’t ever wake a sleeping soldier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s unexpected.” Donald piped in smugly, “Soldiers are trained to awaken at the slightest noise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wrong.” I smirked, “It’s because we can lash out at the person waking us. I’ve done it before and have killed a man for it, I wasn’t even awake enough to know what I was doing.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before Donald spoke again, “I don’t see what this has to do with your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously you have no idea who I am.” I muttered, “What ranking are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Private First Class.” He answered proudly, squaring his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re…nineteen, twenty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just shy of seventeen.” I grinned, “Would you like to know what my ranking would be if I had remained a soldier?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no possible way at seventeen you would be anything higher than a private.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I was offered a position with Preventers as head of Demolition, with my own handpicked squad once I turned sixteen. And what was my position again? Oh, that’s right, Major General.” All of us were given the decorative title of Major General except for Heero—since he was the Champion of Earth, he had been promoted to Lieutenant General.</p><p> </p><p>The shock on his face was more than enough to mollify me, he looked ready to faint. “B-but…”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man sighed, “Private, let me introduce you to Duo Maxwell, former Gundam Pilot, 02.”</p><p> </p><p>I stuck my hand out, “Nice to meet ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“…you piloted Deathscythe?” He squeaked, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“The one and only!”</p><p> </p><p>Damn, I didn’t think his face could get any paler, but apparently it can. “Oh shit.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “That’s about right!” I let my expression turn somber as I leaned towards the private and my voice lost its joking edge. “Let me tell you something Private, I have three rules I live by.” I said, holding up three fingers, “One: I run, I hide, but I never lie. Two: Anything is worth the price of keeping my friends safe. And three: No one <em>ever</em> touches my braid without my permission. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>He numbly nodded and I smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I’m glad we got this cleared up.” Crossing my legs, I sipped at my beer again. “Now then, let’s get back to the mission. Who else has been invited to this party?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a list of people and their credentials.” The blonde said, “I’m First Sergeant Anders, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sergeant.” I said, nodding respectively to him.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to his side, he pulled a black folder off the shelf and handed it to me. “There are only fifty students each year accepted. This is the last party they are having before choosing their students for the year and so only fifteen will be present including you.”</p><p> </p><p>Flipping through the pages, I scanned their records, but memorized their faces. I wasn’t surprised to see that every prospective student that was going to be there tonight was extremely good looking. Of course, their credentials were almost perfect as well and with my ‘record’, I was going to have to blow them out of the water with my looks. Already deciding to ditch the tails, I spent the next hour and a half memorizing everything I could about each person.</p><p>           </p><hr/><p> </p><p> “Are we landing at the country club or nearby?” I asked, finally handing the folder back to Anders.</p><p> </p><p>“Nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s as far as you two go.” I stated, staring straight at Anders. It wasn’t a question and I could tell by his suddenly tense shoulders that the order didn’t bode well with him.</p><p> </p><p>“We have specific orders to remain with you at all times.” Donald said, refusing to look me in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible. First off, if you two come waltzing up with me, then the gigs up and we’re dead. And secondly, even if the gig wasn’t up, you two don’t have an invitation. No invitation, no entry.”</p><p> </p><p>Anders scowled, “I don’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you think I do?” I snorted, “Look, I’ve got my cell, if something happens I’ll call you two for backup, but this is how it’s going to be.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, thinking silently before acquiescing, “If that’s the best we’ve got, then it will have to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“It will, don’t worry. I can still take care of myself.” I grinned, before retreating to my pile of clothes and reaching for my wallet. If anyone talks to me at this party, they’ll know I don’t belong so I have to get them to want me in another way. I need to be memorable and not just for my smarts…oh, I’m smart but I’ve got no grades, no statistics and thus no chance in hell in getting to this school unless I can entice them physically. So what I have three years of made up records, these people have eleven years, but if Une is right about this school then it shouldn’t be too difficult to convince them that I’m worth the investment.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking of something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Most people are.” I shrugged, pocketing my wallet and removing the invitation from the manila folder I had received earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Donald remained silent and watched as I checked my person. Three lock picks, one knife up my sleeve, two in my right boot, a mini switchblade in the hair tie of my braid, one strapped to the inside of my hip and another clipped inside my pants to my belt. I certainly hope there aren’t any metal detectors in this place or I’m screwed, and I don’t mean literally.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, we will be landing in less than a half hour.” Donald said to Anders, apparently deciding not to try and provoke me anymore by just not talking to me at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do me a favor, will ya?” I asked, giving my most charming smile. “Send my clothes back to my apartment on L2.”</p><p> </p><p>Anders frowned, “Why? After this party you’ll be going back to L2.”</p><p> </p><p>Still smiling, I scratched my name and address down on a scrap of paper and handed it to him. “Because if my jacket isn’t back to my apartment by tomorrow morning, you’re going to have one fucking pissed off perfect soldier knocking down your door and demanding to know where I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you don’t mean Heero Yuy, do you?” Donald asked, his face ashen in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’ve heard of him!” I cackled, enjoying his terror just a little too much.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll get this sent out right away.” He answered, picking my clothes up off the floor and taking the paper from Anders’ fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Anders watched the private walk away, a frown on his face. “Would he really come after you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’d do more than that. I guarantee you there’s a tracker in that jacket and if you try to deactivate it, he’ll be at the landing point with the other three and ready to tear your Commander to shreds for hiding this from him. It’s really in your best interest to just do as I say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir.” He said, nodding in my direction before moving to follow the brunette. I smiled wistfully after them, there was only one reason a Sergeant would have a private tailing him and it wasn’t for observation. I could already tell by how easy Anders was on the boy that he was love struck by the brunette, even more of a reason to ditch them once we landed. As much as the private annoyed me, I didn’t want to see him dead because he wasn’t experienced enough on the field. There was no way in hell I was going to let them follow me, something I knew they’d do no matter what I had said earlier.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the plane had landed, I finished my beer, collected myself and formed a plan. The country club was a good half hour from the airstrip and that meant I unfortunately didn’t have enough time to stop and change my outfit if I didn’t want to arrive too late. Feeling the bumpy rumbling as the plane slowed had me out of my seat and ready to be the hell <em>off </em>the bucket of bolts. I was unlocking the hatch before the plane even fully stopped and my two guards were trailing hesitantly behind me as I strode towards the airport entrance.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Veteran's Day! </p><p>Looking over what I've written so far, I'm finding out that the time frame for this story is SHORT, but damn there's a lot of detail, haha. So hopefully you all don't mind that. There's a lot that happens in a short amount of time, but hopefully it doesn't feel rushed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The backstory is finally mainly done and we're moving into it ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimier: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Five  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath as I climbed the last few stairs to the huge building in front of me. I had ditched my guards back at the airport and took a cab to the address listed on the invitation. I had doctored up the outfit as best as I could with what little time I had by shirking off the blazer before pulling the fabric of my shirt to one side and knotting it. I tucked the knot into my pants and then adjusted the slacks so they’d be tighter around my ass. I then unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt and took a moment to rebraid my hair so it neatly but loosely plaited, a few wisps escaping. I bit my lips a few times to bring out the color better and make them look more kissable and decided it was the best I could do on such short notice.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully it would be enough…</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me sir! May I see your invitation and ID?” A voice called and I turned to see a young man coming towards me. I pulled the invitation out from the waistband of my pants and handed it to him before flipping my wallet open to show him the ID Une gave me. He scanned both briefly and then smiled at me, “Ah, Mr. Maxwell, you’ve been expected, please follow me.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Sure, buddy!” I said, trying to ignore my nerves as I ran my hands down to smooth my now tight shirt. We walked in silence into the large building, which seemed a lot larger than a fuckin’ Country Club than I’ve ever seen. Of course, I’ve only seen one, but still, this place was enormous. The whole thing was built out of quartz or something, with perfectly clipped hedges and flowers. Lanterns were spaced out to give an ethereal glow to the walkway around us, but once we were inside, it was normal white walls and lights.</p><p> </p><p>I memorized what hallways we took and what doors we passed through just in case I needed to make a quick getaway, but I knew the chances of me runnin’ were slim, not if I wanted to protect my friends. And from what I understood, this was the last “meet and greet”, so this means it’s our only chance to get in. Unless they were gonna try and turn one of the kids who got accepted, but that was dangerous for everyone involved.</p><p> </p><p>“Right this way, Mr. Maxwell.” The man smiled again, opening the door and bowing his head slightly. <br/><br/></p><p>I stepped into the brightly lit room and surveyed the people present. I recognized the majority of them from the file I had read, but I made a mental note of the people I didn’t recognize and listened in for snippets of conversation so I could place them. While I had been told only fifteen boys would be present for this gathering, there were at least seventy people attending—I had to assume some of them were parents, but I doubt I was the <em>only</em> one to arrive without a guardian. The room had a smattering of tables and a buffet of finger foods, but otherwise it was your average room, if you ignored the fuckin’ huge chandeliers that hung from the ceiling and everyone dressed in full tuxedos—maybe I should’ve kept the tails. <br/><br/></p><p>Knowing I was being watched as soon as the door opened, I shoved my hands into my pockets, put on my most devilish grin and strutted into the room. Normally I’d do my best to blend in, but that was kinda against the whole point this time. I made sure to let my hips sway along with my braid because if this was a brothel, then sexing it up would <em>definitely</em> get me noticed. Eyes fell upon me as I sauntered to the buffet, I’d almost say that conversation slowed, but that’d be a bit egotistical of me.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a plate, I put a few carrots and cherry tomatoes on my plate and then added a container of Ranch dressing to it. Yeah, I <em>know</em> I’m bad, but gotta see whose biting. Turning around, I calculated my best options and made my way towards a table that had one of my targets it at it—Lucius Tallward, the one who sent me the invitation.</p><p> </p><p>I set my plate down, giving a small nod to the other five people and quietly listened in to the conversation. Boring shit, talkin’ about the school and how they raise the funds they do. I already knew it was all a bunch of lies and so I turned my attention into <em>getting</em> attention. Allowing my eyes to drop to half mast, I made myself look bored as I fiddled with a small carrot. Dipping it into the dressing, I brought it to my lips and tentatively licked the tip of it as if I was just tasting before sticking the carrot into my mouth and sucking the dressing off. I languidly swirled my tongue around the vegetable before finally eating it.</p><p> </p><p>A small hitched breath let me know I was definitely being noticed, but I continued my slow torture on the vegetables as if I was completely oblivious to the affect it was having on those around me. Wicked innocence is always a major turn on.</p><p> </p><p>I continued to partially listen, ready to tune in when I heard certain words or phrases, but I doubted that I’d glean any real information at this function. They’ve been fuckin’ running under the radar for years, obviously nothing incriminating would be said around the parents of prospective students. I got through two more carrots, trying not to smirk as the conversation became more strained and stilted before I picked up a cherry tomato. I played with it between my teeth for a few seconds before biting down in a way that would make the juice from it run down the side of my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Giving a sheepish smile to anyone watching, I grabbed a napkin and wiped my mouth before looking up at those at my table. “Sorry,” I laughed lightly, but at least three sets of heated eyes let me know my little show had worked—and been appreciated. Ha, check! “I don’t exactly have the ah, <em>manners,</em> for things like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem, Mr…” a tall man said, giving me a blazing smile. Deep black hair, almost the color of ink, framed an oval face and chiseled jaw. The hair fell in soft waves to just below his cheekbone and would be considered long by most standards, except mine of course. But his eyes were the most vibrant celadon green I’d ever seen and I couldn’t help but give the man an appraising look—it certainly helped that my target was damn hot. At least I wouldn’t have to fake lust.</p><p> </p><p>“Maxwell, Duo Maxwell.” I gave him a wide smile and stuck my hand out to shake his.</p><p> </p><p>He shook it firmly, using his thumb to caress the side of my hand briefly before the calculated look in his eyes suddenly turned to shock. “The Gundam pilot?” He asked, his voice a bit strangled. Ah, so I’m not the only one who had done some research.</p><p> </p><p>I grinned, “You’ve heard of me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius Tallward, Head Master for the Gentleman’s Coalition School for Boys.” His eyes raked down my body briefly before snapping back up to my eyes, a slight blush reaching his cheeks when he saw I noticed his gaze. Check and mate.</p><p> </p><p>“Tallward, eh?” I let my eyes appreciatively wander as well, making sure he noticed my piqued interest. “Did your parents know your last name would fit you so well?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed loudly, “Well, they may have had an idea considering they’re both quite tall as well. Though my little sister got stuck at a mere 5’4” and is quite envious of my height.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, that’s only a few inches shorter than me.” I grumbled, pretending to pout. Oh, my height was definitely something I never liked to call attention to as I felt quite vertically challenged at my oh-so-tall height of 5’6”.</p><p> </p><p>“Beauty comes in all sizes.” Lucius answered, giving me another heated glance.</p><p> </p><p>I blushed prettily and bit my bottom lip as if I was bashful about such things. Of course, it partially was true since I wasn’t used to getting such flowery compliments. On L2, most compliments were preceded and followed by crass words and sexual positions. “Well, I did notice that your school does have an eye for beauty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw your transcripts,” Lucius said, a hand beckoning to someone behind me. “And while you only had two years of schooling listed, what I saw was quite impressive.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged dismissively, “Well, I didn’t have much of a…<em>formal</em> education on L2, but I tested into high school after the war.” Hell, I tested well into high school, so well I only needed to take two or three classes to receive a diploma, but what was the point of that on L2?</p><p> </p><p>Shifting his weight so he moved closer to me, Lucius leaned forward, giving me his undivided attention, “Are you thinking of college afterwards? We’ve been known to help such boys as yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>A drink suddenly appeared before me and I warily eyed it. They’re fuckin’ idiots if they think I’m drinking something I didn’t see prepared, but I swirled the glass to at least pretend I was going to. “I’m thinking about it, that’s why I was interested in ya’lls school, ya’know? I know I don’t have as much schooling as the other kids do,” <em>how about none,</em> “but people who graduate from here seem to get into any college they want to.” I shrugged absentmindedly, but watched from the corner of my eye as Lucius stared lustfully at me. Oh, he was <em>hooked</em>, no doubt there! And apparently the others knew it too because suddenly we were the only two at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Our school has a one hundred percent college placement rate, if you are looking to continue your education after graduation, then we are certainly the school you want.”</p><p> </p><p>I tilted my head, the tip of my tongue coming out to wet my bottom lip before I pulled my lip between my teeth. Biting my lip, I gave Lucius a wonton smile as my tone turned sultry, “Ah, but am <em>I</em> what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’d like it here, Duo, may I call you Duo?” His voice hoarse with restrained desire.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up at him from beneath my bangs and purred, “You can call me whatever you want to, handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>Lust overtook his face and he cleared his throat, “Why don’t we, ah, go back to my room where we can discuss your future with our school more in depth?” The pointed words were not lost on me.</p><p> </p><p>I sidled up to the tall man, allowing my fingers to brush his thigh and huskily whispered, “Just lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>A slight groan was all he could manage as he swallowed hard and then put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His hand never left my back as he took me through winding hallways and stopped before an elevator. Fishing for something in his pocket, he brought out a key and activated it. Shit, a private elevator. That made things more tricky if I needed to slip out, but I already knew I’d be accepted into this sham of a school if he got to fuck me. Yeah, I <em>know</em> I’m that good.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it has been years since I had slept with anyone and I hadn’t ever planned to resume my whoring ways, but…necessity calls I guess.</p><p> </p><p>We stepped into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, I found myself pinned against the wall and my mouth being ravaged by the tall man. I quickly opened my mouth to his advances and fisted my hands in his shirt, thoroughly rumpling the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>I moaned into his mouth, which caused him to push up against me, letting me feel the hardness against my stomach—fucking tall people! He reached down and began urgently pulling at my shirt, but I grabbed his hands and pushed them away.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius backed up a step, his desire filled eyes glaring down at me. Ah, so he was dangerous, I could see that almost malicious glint in his eyes. “No need to rush,” I smirked, running a hand tantalizingly up his arm. “We’ve got all night.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You might, but I’ve got a meeting in eight hours and I know at least two of them are going to be spent <em>not</em> sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a spacious bedroom, obviously the penthouse suite, but I never imagined there’d be full rooms in a country club. Lucius held the elevator doors for me and with an arched brow, I swaggered out of the elevator and into the room, knowing his eyes were glued to my ass. The room wasn’t much, a bed, a bathroom and a lounging area, but clearly this was a place to crash and fuck, not actually live in.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, I put my hands behind my back and watched as Lucius stalked towards me. “Hold up,” I said, my voice steely, causing him to pause. “I might not have morals or manners, but I’ve got one rule and if it’s not followed, I’ll fuckin’ walk out the door no matter how close to cumming you might be.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what is it?” He asked, watching me like I’m a mouse caught in a trap.</p><p> </p><p>“You can touch my braid, you can use it however you want, <em>but</em> it stays in a braid. You try to loosen it and you can kiss my ass goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle rumbled in his throat, “I thought you were going to tell me you top or something, which would be a problem because I don’t bottom.”</p><p> </p><p>I snorted, “Do I <em>look</em> like I top?”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers reached out and stroked my cheek, softly to my surprise. “You look beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna start spouting poetry?” I groused, not wanting this man to try to seduce me.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not poetry, but I can certainly appreciate magnificence when I see it.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Magnificence?” Who does this guy thinks he is, some romance novelist?</p><p> </p><p>Lucius pulled me slowly to him, his one hand still cupping my cheek while the other encircled my waist. His lips were centimeters from mine, “You haven’t been complimented much, have you?” <br/><br/></p><p>I smiled sadly, not liking that much of this was hitting too close to home. “Nope, not much to compliment though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I disagree.” He murmured before dipping down to kiss me, but unlike the one in the elevator, this one was soft and inviting. I see I’m not the only one who can seduce. I pretended to melt into that kiss, let the man think I was some injured pup who needed a fuckin’ owner to care for me. The quicker I got into this school, the quicker I got out of it. “You’re lovely and I cannot wait to see you lying on my bed, naked and writhing with pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>My cock jumped at that. No matter how I felt about this job, the dude is fucking gorgeous and I couldn’t deny I was attracted to him. Apparently I’ve got a thing for “take control” men, it’s a good thing to learn about <em>now</em>. “Fuck…” I moaned, rolling my hips against his thigh, “How about we make that happen then?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I stretched and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, it’d been over an hour since I had originally awakened and I still didn’t feel like moving from the large bed. Yet even as I let my eyes slide closed, I knew I had to be returning home soon before Heero started a search for me…again.</p><p> </p><p>Switching my gaze to the man beside me, I smiled languidly and recalled the evening’s activities. I hadn’t had sex like that in ages and the man had brought me to the pinnacle of pleasure multiple times and me him. If he wasn’t running a brothel, I think I could get used to being in his bed. “Don’t you need to get going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Lucius asked, eyes still closed as he stroked my side lazily.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said you had somewhere to be in about…thirty minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes snapped open and he shot out of bed, stumbling as he cursed, “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!”</p><p> </p><p>Snickering, I slipped from the bed and followed the man at a leisurely pace as he moved frantically through the room collecting his clothes. “Didn’t think I’d hear such language come from such a cultured mouth.” I quipped. “Late, I presume?” <br/><br/></p><p>Glancing at the clock, Lucius sighed as he pulled his pants on and answered sarcastically, “I will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Licking my lips, I tilted my head slightly so catch his eyes, “Is it still worth going to?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Unfortunately yes, they won’t start <em>until</em> I arrive.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Ah yes, you’re the Master.” I purred, wrapping my arms around Lucius’ waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start.” He growled, even though lust as already evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled even as my fingers skimmed up to tease his nipples. “But it’s so much fun, <em>Master</em> Lucius” I whispered as I leaned up to bite the lobe of his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never make it if this keeps up.”<br/><br/></p><p>“But it’ll keep something else up, I can promise that.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You’re insatiable.” He groaned, “But it will have to wait another time. We’re choosing the last students and must have it finalized today.” <br/><br/></p><p>Sighing, I pulled away and then pushed him aside as I scanned the room. Ah, there’s where his one sock ended up. I slowly walked around the room, picking up our clothes and then handed him his. “Stop looking at me like that.” I muttered, not liking the way he watched my every move as he dressed. <br/><br/></p><p>“You won’t be here when I return, will you?” Lucius asked, head tilting as he took the shoes from my hands and sat down on the edge of the bed to slip them on.<br/><br/></p><p>I shook my head, my braid scraping against my bare back. “No, I have to go home.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Why?”<br/><br/></p><p>I smirked, “Because though I may not have a lover there or any family, I do have a life there.” <br/><br/></p><p>He sighed, pulling his jacket on, “I had hoped, foolishly, that you would be here when I returned.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Well, if I get into the school, maybe I’ll get to see you a <em>lot</em> more.” I smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips before shrugging on my shirt. Shit, most of the buttons had popped off in Lucius’ hurry to rid me of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need a ride to the spaceport?” <br/><br/></p><p>Sliding into my pants, I grinned at him and let my eyes rove over him hungrily, “I believe we will never arrive to either of our destinations if we leave together.” I felt at the deep pocket, where I had placed all my blades before I had taken my pants off, sometimes being a pickpocket and having sleight of hand skills came in handy. I had left them seemingly haphazardly on the floor, but well within my reach in case things went sour.<br/><br/></p><p>Pulling the final knot on his tie, Lucius stood and kissed me voraciously, “I know I shouldn’t be giving this information out yet without finalizing everything, but welcome to the Gentleman’s Coalition School for Boys.”</p><p> </p><p>I grinned, “Why thank you, I do hope my brain was included in your choosing to accept me and not just my head.” I waggled my eyebrows so he’d not mistake my meaning, “I hate to think I ruined someone else’s chances because I look good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good is an understatement.” He muttered, “But no, you’re beautiful, intelligent, witty and worthy of our small school. So please don’t think it’s just because of your body that I desire you.” <br/><br/></p><p>My grin disappeared and I shook my head, “You don’t know me well enough to desire anything except my body, Lucius. Trust me, I noticed that the only students ya’ll choose are all good lucking. Why do you think I dressed the way I did?” I wanted him to know I was willing to do <em>anything</em> to get into this school, it would make it that much easier on them if they had someone they didn’t have to coerce into being a sex slave. <br/><br/></p><p>“I know you’re intelligent Duo, otherwise you would’ve never survived as a Gundam pilot.” <br/><br/></p><p>I blushed, despite the fact that he had been complimenting me every chance he got, and smiled shyly. No one had ever called me intelligent, not even my friends. Quatre probably was the only one who would admit I had some sort of intelligence, though I don’t think he thought he had to say it out loud. But I was always the idiot to the other three, even though Trowa was the real clown. “No one has ever said that.” I whispered, fuckin’ hell, did my voice just crack?</p><p> </p><p>“No one?” Lucius asked, sounding genuinely surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking my head, I turned to search for my shoes. I didn’t want to think about how this man, whom I would most likely have to kill, had acknowledged me when the one I truly wanted just called me “baka”. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh Duo, you deserve so much better.” Lucius said, his voice sorrowful and yet lustful. He really did like the kicked puppy idea, certainly gets him all hot and bothered.</p><p> </p><p>I snorted, “You don’t know anything about my life or what I deserve, so don’t tell me I deserve better when I’ve been responsible for the deaths of thousands. That’s not a feat I’m proud of.”<br/><br/></p><p>“But you saved millions.”<br/><br/></p><p>“No, <em>Heero</em> is the Champion of the World, he saved millions.” I said, wrapping my arms around myself. Sorry to use you Heero. “I just kill. All I know is death.”</p><p> </p><p>“It certainly wasn’t death last night.” Lucius said, “And I certainly hope I taught you some pleasures of life.” <br/><br/></p><p>Smiling I shook my head, trying to convince myself that I didn’t like the man in case he turned out to be a pimp. “I can’t say you taught me anything new, but it was definitely fun. And…” I dropped my voice to a sultry whisper, “I wouldn’t mind feeling like that again.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You certainly are a find.” Lucius chuckled, “It’s hard enough to keep my hands off you when you’re not talking, but I don’t know if I can restrain myself much longer.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, but you must,” I teased, “because now you’re dressed and you’re late to your meeting.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Those idiots will sit there all day until I appear, so what if I’m two or three hours late?” He muttered even as he stood. “But, I don’t want to waste my entire day in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll walk with you…considering I don’t know where the hell I am.” I grinned, I knew he liked feeling like he was in control, so giving him the idea that I was helpless and lost would certainly play to my advantage. <br/><br/></p><p>We walked to the elevator once more, his hand on the small of my back again. “Are you hungry? We could grab a bite to eat before we leave.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Nah, I’m good and I really gotta get catch my shuttle back home.”<br/><br/></p><p>Lucius looked crestfallen as we stepped onto the elevator. I did not want to stay any longer than I had to, hell I wanted to run away screaming and <em>stay </em>home, but I knew I had to make it look like it was hard to leave. Standing on my toes, I reached up and kissed him deeply. A hand grabbed my braid and held me close and I moaned appreciatively. When we separated, I found myself staring into his heated eyes, “You will be coming to our school, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I wasn’t planning to, then why am I here?” I grinned, forcing it to remain sultry and hoping it didn’t look strained. His eyes lit up as if he was a child receiving a new toy. Then again, that’s probably how he was looking at it…I’m his new fuck toy.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll be seeing you in a few weeks. First day is September Ninth, but you arrive three days early to settle into your rooms.” He led me outside of the country club to where a limo driver stood with the door open. Grinning mischievously, he leaned forward and cupped my chin, “And I cannot wait.” He whispered before capturing my lips in a last searing kiss.</p><p> </p><p>I stood there as he slid into the limo and watched as he disappeared down the road before shoving my hands into my pants and headed down the same road. Time to go home and call Heero and report in…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Groaning, I opened the door to my apartment and barely registered where I threw the keys. My vidphone blinked with messages and I tiredly stumbled over to it, hitting the button and collapsing into the seat next to it. I hate cell phones and refuse to get one, so I stick with the older vidphones that remain at home.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Hey Duo”</em>, Hilde’s loud voice appeared, “<em>great news, everything is going smoothly, but you better be back soon! We’re going to celebrate once you return, kay? So call me.”</em><br/><br/></p><p>I groaned and closed my eyes, I still had a month before my ‘mission’ starts, but I have to tie up loose ends here without anyone getting suspicious about it. Damn…why didn’t I just flat out refuse Une? I could’ve right? I mean, she can’t <em>force</em> me to work for the Preventers again without my consent, I think I have that right somewhere. Though then again, maybe not as I really don’t exist, on paper that is. I don’t have a birth certificate, that I know of at least, and I was raised on the streets with a name I chose for myself. I had the records given to me once the Eve Wars ended that allowed me to become emancipated, but how easy would it be to just delete them?</p><p> </p><p>All in all, if I had died before becoming a Gundam pilot, no one would’ve noticed except maybe Father Maxwell, but of course they were dead so it really made no difference anyway.</p><p> </p><p>So…why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, so the others won’t have to. Most—okay pretty much everyone—don’t know that the first time G ever saw me was when I was whoring myself out and it was in that moment that he first took an interest in me. I must’ve been nine or so, maybe younger. My thieving skills and reckless behavior were just a bonus before he decided my natural skill with machinery would serve me well as a Gundam pilot.</p><p> </p><p>I remember when he first approached me with a job as an informant. I had readily agreed at the prospect of money for food and clothes and didn’t care too much that I was to sleep with the enemy at ten years old to get that information. I’m great in bed, or at least that’s what I’ve always been told, and G made certain to train me to be even better at it. I doubt the other pilots had received that kind of extensive training.</p><p> </p><p>When I was taken in by the church, G had thought I had died and so imagine both our surprise when I snuck on board his ship and was found. He trained me how to pilot ‘Scythe and honed my information gathering skills from eliciting it painfully or pleasurably from my captive. It had served me well through the war, even if I did hate it.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Duo, you haven’t called yet. Call me back.”</em> Yup, that’s Heero all right. He probably saw my jacket had arrived sometime last night and I had yet to call him. I couldn’t stop the wispy smile that appeared on my lips as I thought about him, that he was worried about it, but I quickly shook those thoughts away. Fuck, I need a shower and some sleep!</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Hi Duo! Heero gave me your number so I was calling to check in on you…”</em> Quatre’s  chipper voice said nervously, “<em>but I guess you’re busy or still sleeping or… something. So bye!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And don’t forget to call back”</em> Trowa murmured just before the message ended.</p><p> </p><p>Fucking hell! Can’t I have a few moments peace to myself? Shit, I just saw them two fuckin’ days ago.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Maxwell, Yuy refuses to call again and thus I must in his stead. Ow! Will you just call him back?”<br/><br/></em></p><p>My vidphone beeped, showing me the times and numbers of the missed calls. Chuckling, I had to admit I really had missed them, much more that I would like to think about. Flexing my shoulders, I sat up and pressed Heero’s number and watched as it began dialing out. Drumming my fingers along my desk, I waited impatiently as I was rerouted from satellite to satellite until it finally reached earth, thank Shinigami for my Preventer’s phone code or this would cost me a fortune. Not like I couldn’t afford it, but hey, why pay when I can get it for free?</p><p> </p><p>The screen flickered and I got a nice look at the side of Heero’s head, “Yuy.” He snapped, obviously in a bad mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Sheesh, Hee-chan, woke up on the wrong side of the world today?” <br/><br/></p><p> Cobalt irises swiveled towards the screen and I flinched at the scowl on his face as he gave me his complete attention. “Did I or did I not tell you to call me when you got home?” <br/><br/></p><p>Yup, I love in control men as much as I hate them as I gave Heero a scintillating smile. “You did.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Then what happened, Maxwell?” He ground out, not biting back his anger very well.</p><p> </p><p>“I got dragged to a party and couldn’t get away,” I scratched the side of my cheek to hopefully cover up the slight gaze drop I couldn’t stop. “But I’m calling you now.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted, “Quatre was worried something had happened. Said his heart was hurting.”</p><p> </p><p>My smile became strained, but I kept up the jokester grin, “Well, as you can see I’m fine and dandy!”</p><p> </p><p>“You look tired.” He murmured slowly, searching my face with avid interest. Shit, Heero always could see when something more was going on with me.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes and glared at him, letting my annoyance flare. “I <em>am</em> tired! Shit ‘Ro, in the past seventy two hours I’ve flown to earth, been dragged to an interrogation—sorry ‘surprise party’—there, flown again and dragged to another party and the only sleep I got was when I fucking <em>passed out</em> due to lack of sleep! So yes, I’m <em>tired</em>, is that okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn. Get some sleep and call Quatre when you wake up.” He groused before ending the communication abruptly. Well shit, ain’t that something, I got Heero pissed off. Oh yeah, I do that <em>all</em> the time, but I did not have the energy to care much at that point.</p><p> </p><p>Yawning, I stumbled from my chair and barely made it to my bed before I slipped into a blissful sleep where no dream haunted me and I was allowed a night without glowing blue eyes plaguing my mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Duo! You never called me!” Someone whined before I walked tackled by three things. Groaning, I blearily opened my eyes and stared at Hilde grinning down at me as her three sons began tickling me--<em>triplets</em>. Finding the energy somewhere, I attacked the three black haired boys and crowed triumphantly as I became King of the Bed.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, I jumped from my warm covers and hugged Hilde before drifting over to my kitchen and starting the coffee machine. Only four hours of sleep, ugh. “Sorry Hil, I feel like I just fell asleep. I was going to call you, but I really needed the sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right,” she shrugged, “you do look more worn out than usual. Was it really that hard seeing him again?”<br/><br/></p><p>I groaned and slumped against the counter, biting my lip to keep the pain from my ass off my face. I had called her from Quatre’s and told her I was meeting up with the other pilots. She’s the only one I ever told about my feelings for Heero. “Yes, it was God awful and God given. I loved seeing him, Hil, but I just feel…drained from it all. I’m happy to be back home.” I added, giving her a small smile before a yawn interrupted it. “But I feel like shit.” I poured the black liquid into a mug and began sipping a large mouthful of the steaming coffee, I didn’t even worry about sugar or cream. I’m a masochist, I like the burning pain that accompanies that aromatic pleasure, but of course, I’ve always loved a little pain to bring out more pleasure… Shit, I’m already starting to think like my old whoring self.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like it too, why don’t you just take it easy today, hm? I can run the business, but tomorrow we’ve got some meetings with the higher ups for our merger.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Merger?” I asked, suddenly awake, “What merger?”<br/><br/></p><p>Hilde frowned, “You didn’t hear?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Of course I heard, Hilde, that’s why I have no fuckin’ clue what you’re talking about.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Lady Une called me…she told me she had spoken to you about merging with the Preventers, that’s why you went down there…right?” She asked tentatively, confusion written on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>hell</em> no!” I muttered darkly, slamming the mug down on the counter. “She wanted me to help her out on a job, but she didn’t say anything about merging with them. I won’t do it, Hilde.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why? She said she wouldn’t interfere with our work, but having their name attached with our business would really raise our clientele base, Duo. All we have to do is a few jobs here and there for her, nothing more, so why not?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Because I <em>left</em> the Preventers, remember? I don’t want anything else to do with them. If we merge with the Preventers then my private life will be taken away from me. And I need that…”<br/><br/></p><p>“Duo,” she said gently, “You can’t hide forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I can try.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself. “I can try, Hilde. And I’ll run and hide as long as I can because I <em>have</em> to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t you just get over him?”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head in answer, because I didn’t have any other answer to give. Why couldn’t I get over a man I hadn’t seen in three years was beyond me and none of the pain had dulled either. Seeing him was just as painful as always, knowing that I couldn’t have him and seeing that if I tried to remain his friend I would end up making the biggest mistake of my life eventually. So instead of knowing he hates me, I’ll settle for never knowing; that’s less painful than the former option.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo?” She asked quietly, watching as I just stared into nothingness. Despite the blank look on my face, my mind was racing with ideas and notions. I didn’t want to run away again, I was content, though not happy, with the life I now led. But I can’t stay if Heero shows up; I could deal with the others, but not Heero. And I know for a fact that he’d be the first one at my door on ‘Preventers Business’.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead with the merger, Hilde. I won’t be here anyway, but you tell Une I do not want our address <em>anywhere</em> in the Preventers database.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let you just leave again.” She threatened, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving, forever at least,” I grinned, “You can’t get rid of me that easily. But Heero mentioned taking business classes and I’m gonna do it, but I need to get my diploma first. I spoke to a school yesterday and they’ve all but sent me the acceptance letter. I should only be gone for a few months, a year at most, just as long as it takes for me to get into a good college that I can do from home. Don’t you think that would help us out?”<br/><br/></p><p>She nodded her head, “But you’re still running away.”</p><p> </p><p>I gave her a weak smile, <em>if only you knew</em>, “I can’t risk seeing him right now Hil, it’s just too soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo, one day you’ll have to tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if I can help it! Hell, maybe I can meet someone at this school, right?” Shit, I’m sounding desperate, but I guess in one way I am. If Heero shows up here, then I’m going to do something I will very much regret, I’m sure of it, and if he gets word of my ‘mission’ then I’m screwed. And not in the literal fun sense.</p><p> </p><p>Hilde nodded and quietly left to find her boys who were most likely rifling through my shit for presents and such. On most trips I brought them something back, but I hadn’t the time nor mentality to find something this time around. Hell, I just wanted to curl up in my bed again and never come out, but that couldn’t happen. Une knew me too well, she knew that I would do anything to keep my friends safe and had used it against me.</p><p> </p><p>I had already prostituted myself out to survive on the streets, I understood better than most what was expected of me and how to act. I knew tricks and techniques that no one my age should know. I knew how to be a sadist and a masochist, a master and a slave, how to love pain and elicit pleasure and I knew by taking this mission that no one else would have to learn all that shit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Hilde and her boys left, I cleaned up in my kitchen and then walked out to make another phone call. I plastered the biggest smile on my face that I could and watched as the screen lit up with Quatre’s smiling face. “Duo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Quatre.” I said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Quatre’s face moved closer to the screen as he worriedly look over my face. “Are you okay? I felt…a lot of anguish from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just missing you guys.” I answered softly, “I really fuckin’ miss you all.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled again, “We miss you too Duo. It was great seeing you again and we want you to come back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that might be a bit hard, Q-Man, but I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome any time here,” Trowa said, suddenly appearing on the screen. “We’ve got plenty of room.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “Yeah, I saw! How many of those room have actually been used? And I mean by guests, not you two kinky boys.” Quatre’s face turned red as Trowa coughed uncomfortably, “Ha! I knew it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo!” The ex-Sandrock pilot chastised, but he couldn’t look me in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed again, this time genuinely. “In all honesty though, Heero recommended I get a business degree and so I’m gonna be going to school for that, which means I might be super busy between that and my business for a while. But I do <em>promise</em> to visit again.”</p><p> </p><p>Quatre nodded, “And you never lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to my friends.” I stifled a yawn and rubbed my eyes. “Well, I really need a shower and some sleep, so I’m gonna go, but feel free to call me any time. I’ll return them when I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Duo.” Trowa smiled before the screen went blank.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, I let my face fall into my hands, what the fuck am I getting myself into? How the <em>hell</em> am I gonna do this and not have my friends—especially Heero—find out? I’m not even sure how I’m gonna get out of this in one piece!</p><p>           </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, the month past quickly and before I knew it, I was supposed to be leaving tomorrow to go to the school. About two weeks ago, I had received my Letter of Acceptance along with my school schedule and room key. I had met with Anders on L2 last week and informed him of where I’d be located as well as receiving my instructions from Lady Une—I couldn’t risk going to Earth again right now, not when I knew the moment I stepped off the plane, I’d be cornered by Heero to have that <em>talk.</em> Whatever said talk was about.</p><p> </p><p>I kept to my promise of calling once a week to all of them and we’d do a multi video chat so we could all join in. Having a set time and date made it easier on all of us since we all were busy with jobs and lives, and it meant that all the conversations were light and easy. Heero was surprised that I’d taken his advice to go back to school, but sincerely told me I could do it and to not give up. Yeah, I know, he doesn’t know he’s actually telling me to stick out a prostitution job, but I’ll take what I can get!</p><p> </p><p>Hilde and her boys, along with her husband Dan, threw me a going away party and told me she’d keep my seat warm until I finished. The boys—only two—begged me not to go, but I told them school was important and that I was setting a good example for them. We ate, had cake and then given a present from Hilde of a jacket and gloves in case I got cold down on Earth. After receiving fifteen hugs, I finally shoved them out the door with the excuse that I needed to go to sleep so I could be up early for my flight.</p><p> </p><p>I collapsed onto my bed and stared at my blank ceiling for what would be the last time in a long time. I made sure Anders had a copy of my will to give to Une in case I didn’t make it back and packed up all my belongings—which only took a half hour at most—so that no one else would have to do it for me. Living on the streets, we never had much, but I <em>hated</em> having to pack up what meager belongings one of us had when someone died. I swore to never make someone else need to do that if I could help it—its one reason I’ve never had much even when I can afford it. Everything that’s of importance to me could be packed up in two boxes. Both boxes were to go to Heero in my untimely death, the business would go to Hilde and I even had three separate savings accounts for her boys. For all my joking, I’m honestly quite morbid.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up, I finally slid out the folder that Anders had given me from beneath my mattress. I flipped through it, but most of the information I already knew and the majority of it was quite useless except to allow me to know who I was meeting if I met them. They really didn’t have much information other than their “reliable source” insisting it was a brothel. Of course, after my meet and greet, I had to agree that there was definitely <em>something</em> going on, I just didn’t know what it was yet. Was it just the creepy, but drop dead gorgeous, Head Master or was it much more sinister?</p><p> </p><p>Flipping to the next page, I furrowed my brow as I read about my own cover. Not for the school I was attending, but for the school my friends thought I was attending. Confused yet? Lady Une didn’t get to be Trieze’s second in command because she’s pretty and ruthless—well I’m sure partially because she’s ruthless—but also because she’s calculating and very intelligent. Knowing us Gundam pilots, she knew they’d be checking up on me and would eventually sniff out the issues with the Gentleman’s School for Boys. Thus, she assigned one of their cadets (kids who trained in the schools to be able to enter into the Preventers agency immediately upon graduation) to go to school for me. It was another boarding school, so outside visitors were not allowed, but it was a genuine school and so nothing would come up when my friends researched it. The cadet would be going as me and taking classes as me while I was doing the dirty work at the other school. Ha, dirty work, wasn’t that fuckin’ ironic.</p><p> </p><p>I hid the file inside my suitcase behind the fake backing that stored my gun and knives, which was behind a first fake backing. Once I was there, I’d commit it to memory once more and then burn the file, but I wasn’t going to chance leaving it here and with how drained I felt, I didn’t want to chance missing anything important without a second glance. Hopefully the school wouldn’t be expecting students to show up with weapons, but I wasn’t going to leave without them. Inside my suitcase was my uniform, two sets of other clothes, a camera pen given to me by Une, my toothbrush, alarm clock, the jacket and gloves I just received, and a single picture—the <em>only</em> picture I had of the five of us together. I couldn’t leave that behind and since the school already knew I was a Gundam pilot, I didn’t see the harm in bringing it with me.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around me once more, I curled up on my bed and willed myself to sleep. At some point between one and four am, I finally fell asleep with Heero waiting in my dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 16<br/>11/18/2020</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I set this to be 40 chapters, but I'm currently writing Chapter 40 and so it'll be maybe 45?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters.<br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <em><br/>Chapter Six</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, this was fucking <em>boring. </em></p><p> </p><p>I’ve been here for two weeks and not a thing has happened so far except for boring classes, boring students and boring life. Seriously, I gave up my business, brought turmoil to my friends’ lives and fucked Lucius for math I could do in my sleep? This was like a vacation except the most tedious, mind-numbingly dull vacation in history.</p><p> </p><p>I haven’t even seen hide nor hair of Lucius since arriving. Maybe I’m losing my ‘fuckin’ touch’, heh, but it’s slightly infuriating me that he is ignoring me. Yeah, yeah, I’m acting like I’m <em>the</em> shit, but I know I had that man hooked, so why haven’t I seen him?</p><p> </p><p>Instead I’m stuck listening to crap I learned when I was eleven and fiddling with the end of my braid as I tried my best not to fall asleep in class—again. So far, my days have consisted of waking up at 6am, going for a short run before showering in the public showers and then heading to the food court for breakfast. Then I had three classes, an hour lunch, another three classes and then downtime for whatever we wanted and dinner, but there was a strict 10pm curfew, which really irked me since I’m a night owl and would be awake for hours.</p><p> </p><p>I hadn’t slipped out yet, figuring I should get in at least a bit of good behavior before I began sneaking around. But from what I had seen so far, there wasn’t much security, only two or three surveillance cameras in fairly obvious places. They certainly weren’t concerned about people sneaking in or running away, which puzzled me because if I was being forced into prostitution, wouldn’t I try to run away? Hell, while there were no visitors allowed for the students, they still allowed phone calls twice a week for the students who didn’t have their own vidphone, though I had a feeling those calls were watched and recorded.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mr. Maxwell!”</em> A voice yelled, causing my eyes to snap open and jump up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir!” I said, sheepishly looking at the math teacher. He was an elderly man with large round glasses, but still yelled like he was thirty.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the third time you’ve fallen asleep in my class.” He grumbled, eyes narrowing. “Is it boring you that much?”<br/><br/>“Honestly? Yes.” The rest of the class snickered while a few looked shocked I had the audacity to answer truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Apparently Mr. Onesi was also shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“I already know all this shit—er, stuff.” I shrugged lazily. “I thought this school was supposed to be challenging, but so far all it’s been is a bore.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the beginning of school, we <em>always</em> review the first few weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged again, a smug smirk upturning my lips, “Well, I haven’t had much schooling to really know what’s normally done. All I know is this is boring me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Onesi’s face turned an interesting shade of red before he pointed at the classroom door and told me to get the hell out of there and go visit the Head Master.</p><p> </p><p>Collecting my things, I tried to make myself look dejected with my downcast eyes and hunched shoulders, but I couldn’t keep the grin off my face as soon as I was in the hallway. <em>Finally</em>! I was getting somewhere and maybe I could play the month and a half without Lucius to my advantage. Once out in the hall, I slung my backpack over one shoulder and whistled as I made my way to the Head Master’s office.</p><p> </p><p>The school wasn’t large considering there were only fifty students at a time, but it was garish looking with its tall marble columns and large oversized windows. The floors were all some kind of dark wood and I remember during our orientation tour that it was from some rare tree that cost a fortune so there would be no running on it. There were only ten classrooms and most of the classes were ten to fifteen students at a time, but so far there hadn’t been any classes like Stripping 101, How to Suck Cock or Best Fucking Positions that would make it obvious that they were selling the students. The teachers I had met so far seemed to be normal, there were no overt lustful or appraising looks and no comments that could be taken another way.</p><p> </p><p>So far, the school seemed completely normal—or at least from what I knew about schools—but for one exception: The Head Master. I knew at the very least he lusted after me and the bouts in his bed certainly proved his voracious appetite, but the question was whether that appetite for was <em>me</em> or for any student?</p><p> </p><p>Standing before the wooden door that led into the Head Master’s office, I let my shoulders drop, wiped the smirk off my face and meekly knocked. Lucius likes the kicked puppy look and I needed to remind him that I was looking for some <em>fun</em>. <br/><br/>“Come in.” Lucius’ voice floated melodically through the door. That smooth timber was so different from my husky voice.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, I peeked in, taking immediately notice of another door and two windows. The other door had to be a closet of some sort as it was against the wall I knew ended too soon to be a room. Otherwise, his office looked much like any other office, no weird sex toys or whips hanging from the walls and certainly no neon signs telling me where the brothel is located. Maybe there really isn’t a brothel?  Lucius sat before a large mahogany desk looking over some paperwork, quite engrossed in it from what I could tell. “Hiya.” I said a bit bashfully, remembering he liked it when I acted innocent-like.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” He breathed, those sea glass green eyes locking with mine. He immediately put the papers away and I made a mental note of what filing cabinet he stuffed them into. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I can’t come see you?” I smirked, fully coming into the room and closing the door behind me, allowing a sultry expression to play across my face.</p><p> </p><p>“No, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Ouch, that stung and I let myself flinch. “Fuck, okay then. Scratch that.” I muttered, averting my gaze as I stared dejectedly at my feet.</p><p> </p><p>Three, two, one…</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I don’t <em>want</em> to see you,” he said, coming out from behind his desk to stand before me, “but during school hours, I have to be the Head Master.”</p><p> </p><p>“So then…<em>after hours</em>?” I looked up from beneath my bangs, smiling like a school girl before her crush.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius’ hands trembled as if he was fighting not to grab me, “You’re such a tease. Isn’t school keeping you busy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not one iota.” I quipped, “It’s so fuckin’ boring I keep fallin’ asleep, which is why I’m here by the way. I’m so goddamned bored that I’m losing my mind.” Dropping my bag, I took a chance and pushed my hands inside his jacket and ran my fingers up his chest. Leaning up, I nipped lightly at the side of his neck and huskily whispered, “And there’s nothing but innocent little boys here and they can’t do shit for me. I need a <em>man</em> to keep me entertained.”  </p><p> </p><p>The stifled groan from the ebony haired man let me know I was winning this little battle. It might not be on the battlefield, but a battle between the sheets is sometimes more dangerous. His arms wrapped around my waist and he quickly lowered his mouth to mine with bruising force. I fought him briefly, but relented to his tongue and teeth and let him lead the deep kiss. He lifted me up and I quickly moved my arms to encircle his neck and settled my legs on his hips. His mouth left mine and instead attached to the juncture of my neck just below my jaw.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t stop the moan if I tried, that spot was my weakness and even if I didn’t love the man, I could still lust for him. Hell, this mission depended on that. “Lucius,” I groaned, tilting my head back for better access.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly I heard papers falling to the ground and the noise of things being shoved together before I was being set down on Lucius’ mahogany desk. He let go of me briefly only to grab my hips and pull me forward so that our groins were touching. I let my arms fall above my head and arched into him. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He growled, pushing his erection into mine.</p><p> </p><p>I gasped, “Such language coming from a gentlemen.” But my lips wore a wicked smirk and my eyes were rolling back in pleasure as he continued to grind into me.</p><p> </p><p>“Something else will be cumming from me too.” Lucius whispered before returning to that spot on my neck as the friction between us increased.</p><p> </p><p>I ran my hands over his chest and down his sides, rolling my hips into each of his thrusts and moaned as my eyes slid closed and I felt the sticky wetness of my own orgasm coating my underwear. “<em>Yes,</em>” I hissed as he thrust a few more times before his body spasmed over mine and he collapsed on top of me. Well shit, that was quick! And painless.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius pushed off of me and laid another kiss on my lips, this one soft and pliant. “You have no idea how difficult it’s been keeping my hands off of you these past few weeks.” <br/><br/></p><p>Pushing up, I tilted my head slightly, “Why were you? Last time we saw each other you told me you couldn’t wait to see me again. Then I’m here and you’re like a ghost and can’t be found. I thought maybe it was because I’m under aged?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes raked down my body, taking in my crumpled uniform and the wetness seeping through my crotch. “There’s nothing under aged about you.”</p><p> </p><p> I gave him a devilish grin and throatily laughed. “Shit, if I knew all I had to do was get kicked out of a class to come visit you, I would’ve set fire to the science lab on the first day!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to monopolize your time and I wanted to give you a chance to settle in.”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, “You do understand I was a Gundam pilot? I moved around constantly and had to be ready to pack up and settle in somewhere new within minutes. I was settled within ten minutes of finding my room. I’ve already got the campus down pat and the other nine boys in my dorm are fuckin’ dull—all they want to do is study, keep their nose clean and kiss their teachers’ asses.” I let a sinful smile grace my lips, “I’m looking for another kind of ass kissing.”</p><p> </p><p>The slow smile that came to his pale lips let me know he knew <em>exactly</em> what I meant and he let out a gruff chuckle. Pulling me up, he let his hands wander down my body before they came back up to cup my face. “You might not know what you’re agreeing to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m agreeing to sex. Nothing wrong with having a little fun on the side, right? Trust me, with the classes I’ve got right now I could spend all day on my back and I’d still pass with flying colors.” Reaching up, I licked the shell of his ear, “Or on my stomach, on my knees, above you, below you...or any way you want me, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands held me forcefully and for a moment I thought he was going to give in and go for round two right there, but he took a deep, controlled breath and stepped back from me. “You are insatiable.”</p><p> </p><p>I winked, “Maybe…Hopefully you’ll be able to keep me busy enough that I don’t have to go looking elsewhere.” It might be fuckin’ stupid to say, I know, but I needed to gauge his reaction. Would he get angry? Or not care? Now he knew I wasn’t looking for an exclusive relationship and have no qualms with other men, which is good for a whore.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius glared possessively at me, “That’s not how it works here.”</p><p> </p><p>My ears perked up, “Works where?”</p><p> </p><p>He started to speak, but then clicked his mouth shut and shook his head. Moving to his desk, he rummaged through one of the drawers and then drew a business card out. Flipping it over, he scrawled something on the back of it and then handed it to me. “Go there tomorrow night; I think you’ll find a place to have a <em>lot</em> of fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“With you?” I asked hopefully. The front was his personal business card and on the back, he had written 1499 Corson St, 10:30pm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there.” He grinned, lust already building again in those eyes of his. “Now, get to your next class, the bell will be ringing in a few minutes.” Huffing, I picked up my backpack and headed for the door, making a mental note to stop in the bathroom first. “Oh, and Duo,” Lucius called, “Do try not to fall asleep this time or I might be forced to <em>punish</em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked over my shoulder at him and licked my lips, “Don’t tempt me,” I murmured before slipping out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 6<br/>11/22/2020</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter, I know. It's why it didn't take me long to edit, so silver lining, haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing </em>nor any of the characters. <br/></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Seven</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s Saturday, the second week of school was over. I’d call it Hell, but I’m positive Hell would’ve been a lot more fun than this. I looked at the card in my hand again and glanced at the clock. I’d spent the majority of my time in my room trying to decipher this place I was going to be at soon. I had already researched the address, but it looked like a normal establishment with a bar &amp; restaurant and dance floor. From the pictures, it was definitely a place for the younger crowd with strobe lights and a packed dance floor. It was definitely <em>not</em> my kind of scene, but I couldn’t turn down this chance. My fingers itched to hack in and poke around their finances, but I wasn’t willing to chance discovery just yet. I may be a good hacker, but not nearly as good as I used to be, my skills are definitely rusty from disuse.</p><p> </p><p>I had talked with the other pilots a few hours before, making sure they knew I was sulking and totally bored with my classes. I didn’t want Quatre picking up on any dark feelings coming from me and wondering what they were about. If he thought it was because I missed them and my home, then it would be safe. Trowa had left to do some circus tours, but he still made sure to join in the weekly calls, which now changed according to schedules. The only one who didn’t make it was Heero, thanks for small miracles, as he had abruptly been called away on a mission.</p><p> </p><p>Quatre gave me a bright smile and tried to cheer me up by saying he knew I’d do well and hopefully things would get challenging soon. Trowa and Wufei agreed while surreptitiously trying to look around my room. I rolled my eyes at them and then used my vidphone to walk them around my small, but comfortable room. I made sure they got a good look at my books and slept in bed since obviously they held some suspicions. When I set the vidphone back down on my desk, I cocked an eyebrow at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice room.” Trowa murmured, not looking the least bit embarrassed about being caught.</p><p> </p><p>Wufei, on the other hand, had a slight blush on his cheeks, but held my gaze steadily. “You need to keep your room tidier, Maxwell, but otherwise, it looks like a nice dorm they’ve given you.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “Yeah, it’s not bad and I’ll try to clean it up, just for you Wuffles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo!” He snapped, causing me to laugh more, but I saw the amusement in his eyes as the others began laughing too, their suspicion gone. </p><p> </p><p>Once I had finished catching up with them, I took a long shower and spent the next three hours brushing, drying and braiding my hair before getting dressed. At least this school had an infinite amount of hot water! From there, I had contemplated various scenarios of what could happen tonight and how I’d handle them before arming myself with my lock picks and two knives. I dressed in one of my semi-slutty outfits of tight black jeans and a cinched top that showed off my physique. Finishing the look with my new jacket from Hilde—a beautiful crushed grey leather jacket that hugged me tight and sweet—I had to hand it to myself, I looked fuckin’ <em>hot.</em></p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the clock again, I figured it was time to head out as it was already 10pm and it was a good hour’s walk to the nearby city. There was a bus, but I believe it stopped running after 9pm, so walking was the only option I knew of. I didn’t want to seem too eager by arriving <em>right</em> on time, so I decided to arrive fashionably late.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the bus times may have been different on the weekends, just as the curfew on the weekends was 1am instead of 10pm—or even later if you had special permission from the Head Master. I had a feeling that permission was tied to the brothel, if it existed.</p><p> </p><p>Doing one last weapons check, I made my way out of my room and headed down the hall. It wasn’t the largest dorm house, but that helped me keep an eye on everything around me. There were five different houses, each housing ten students with a common area and a gym in each house. Every student had their own room and a half bath, but there two public showers and toilets split between the students. On one half of the dorm were five rooms, then the common room and on the other side were the other five rooms. Behind the common room, there was gym, but I hadn’t set foot in there since I arrived. I prefer to do my own exercising out in the open air. I nodded as I passed Seth, but shoved my hands in my pockets and kept my head down, letting him silently know I didn’t want to be bothered.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, once word had gotten out I was once a Gundam pilot, they all gave me a wide berth and kept it that way. Normally I’d be trying to laugh it up with them, but I didn’t want to get close to anyone here because if I started to care for them, I wouldn’t be able to turn a blind eye to their suffering. Yeah, I know that’s not going to work either, but gotta at least try. The other nine boys in my dorm were all beautiful in various ways, of fuckin’ course. Seth was a dark skinned African boy with remarkable pale blue eyes and a gorgeous dark afro. He wasn’t the tallest, but certainly taller than me and muscular. He kept to himself and reminded me a bit of Heero in his contemplative silence.</p><p> </p><p>Next were twin blondes Areyo and Talon that were the classic handsome boys and looked like they were the quarterback and running back of the school. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and lanky and absolute troublemakers—any other time we’d have gotten along splendidly! Not even two weeks into school and they had already switched out the soap in the bathrooms with color staining slime, saran wrapped everyone’s door excluding mine and somehow rigged the showers to suddenly switch to cold water after ten minutes. I couldn’t help but snigger at their antics, but still kept my distance.</p><p> </p><p>I had also met the redheaded Liam and the brown haired mouse of a boy, Jordan. Jordan was a bit of a surprise to me as he wasn’t stunningly beautiful, but his shy demeanor and thick glasses hid such beautiful chocolate brown eyes surrounded by thick lashes that with a little sprucing up he could definitely be enticing and I’m certain all types were wanted in a brothel.  </p><p> </p><p>I shuddered, pushing my way outside and heading towards the front gate, using the shadows to blend in. I hated how I only saw them in ways a buyer would see them. I fuckin’ hated it. I hadn’t even found said brothel yet and already my mind was so twisted that I’m beginning to hate myself. I hadn’t even met the other four yet, let alone the other forty students across campus!</p><p> </p><p> Stepping up to the gate, I cocked my head and pondered whether I should scale the thing to go out unnoticed or cross to the other side of the gate where the guard stood and let him let me out. I don’t like my movements being tracked, but wasn’t sure I wanted to let anyone know how skilled we pilots were. Of course, I’m certain it wouldn’t be <em>that</em> difficult to scale the 15 foot concrete wall.</p><p> </p><p>But Lucius was expecting me, so I decided to play the game and leave through the gate like a normal student would. Crossing over, I smiled at the guard, “Hey! Mind if I slip into town?”</p><p> </p><p>“You missed the last bus.” The guard said, barely looking up from the book he was reading.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind walking.”</p><p> </p><p>The guard looked up at me and shrugged. “Just make sure you’re back by 1am or you’ll find your privileges revoked.” He pushed a button and out I slipped into the darkness around me. Such <em>weak</em> security, seriously, I was having a hard time believing they could be doing anything under the radar with how lax they seemed to be about almost everything.</p><p> </p><p>It took me a bit under an hour to arrive at my destination, but I wasn’t concerned since my plan was to arrive just shy of a half hour late. Eying up the building, I let out a sigh and then made my way inside. Music blasted as soon as the door opened, surprising me since it had been almost deathly quiet outside other than a few people walking down the street. They had placed some serious money into noise canceling walls then, but that could be just so the neighbors won’t complain.</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant was fairly packed and everything dimly lit, though my eyes were already adjusted to the dark from walking here. The bar entrance was to the left, through another door, and I could see stairs about 30 feet ahead of me that led downstairs to the strobe-lit dance floor. I hesitated for a moment, unsure of where exactly Lucius was looking for me to go before I decided to just wander and look around.</p><p> </p><p>I peeked into the bar, but that definitely seemed to be a snooze-fest with slow, quiet music playing and mainly old men sitting around drinking. The bartender looked up when the door opened, saw me and gave me a look that told me I was <em>way</em> too fuckin’ young to be in there. If only they knew how old a soul I actually am! Ducking my head apologetically, I went back to the restaurant area and casually walked the area. There were mainly teen and young adults there, but the inner edge of the restaurant was up against a railing that allowed you to look down into the sea of dancing people. And there were definitely some mighty hungry people seated around the railing staring at the thrashing bodies below.</p><p> </p><p>Not seeing Lucius, I turned my attention to the dance floor, eyes narrowing as I contemplated the packed level. I don’t like to be that close to people, packed to where you feel like you’re suffocating because the air is hot and stale. It’s too easy for an enemy to ambush you or to be suddenly ganged up on. I might call myself Shinigami, but I still bled, even I had my limits if I found myself surrounded by twenty people wishing me dead.</p><p>           </p><p>I hovered at the stairs, assessing the situation and trying to ignore the people milling about behind me, but I definitely felt on edge. An arm grabbed my shoulder and before I had even thought about it, I whipped a knife from the inside of my pants and held it to the man’s throat. Vibrant green eyes looked at me with shock and a little fear. “Shit, Lucius!” I said, quickly putting the knife away. Une would <em>kill</em> me slowly if I accidentally decapitated our main target.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you decided not to show.” Lucius semi yelled, rubbing his throat where a thin red line lay. Not enough to bleed mind you, just enough to sting like a paper cut.</p><p> </p><p>I grinned, “And miss a chance at having some fun?” I almost said <em>to see you</em>, but I don’t want to seem that eager or attached. It wouldn’t do to have him think I’m interested in<em> him</em> verses sex.</p><p> </p><p>He gave me a mock hurt look, “Not because you missed me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sidling up to his lanky body, I pressed against his chest and let my hand grasp his phallus through his pants. “I certainly am missing <em>part</em> of you.” I purred, biting my bottom lip as I looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned, beginning to turn hard in my hand, before pressing me closer and descending onto my lips. Rough, course and torrid, Lucius bit my lips and tongue as he laid his dominance thickly over me. “You just love cock, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>I shivered, licking my now bruised lips, “All kinds baby.” Ugh, I feel so fuckin’ dirty and felt bile rising up, but I quickly swallowed and tamped down my damned feelings and focused once more on Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to be contemplating something, his hand running up and down my back, and I could see in his eyes the conflict arising. I watched as he kept glancing towards a corner of the dance floor and then at the front door as if uncertain on where to take me. Or was it uncertainty of trusting me?</p><p> </p><p>I leaned up, rolling my hips into his, and began to run my hand up the inside of his shirt. Nipping at his neck, I finally whispered into his ear, “You told me this place would be a lot of fun, but dancing with a bunch of bodies isn’t my kind of thing. I don’t wanna be disappointed, so where is the fun?”</p><p> </p><p>His hand tightened around my waist, but he drew back and led me down the stairs. “Just follow me; I think I have something more in line with your…tastes.”</p><p> </p><p>I wickedly grinned, “Lead the way, <em>Master</em>.” I watched the shiver that ran through his body and he quickly descended the stairs, pulling me behind him. He roughly pushed through the dancers until he had dragged me to a red door in the corner of the room. Glancing around, he pulled a keycard from his pocket and swiped it quickly before pushing the door open. Dragging me once more, he brought me inside and closed the door. The pulsing dance music immediately silenced as the door automatically locked and I could hear myself once more. Hey, I <em>love</em> music and will blast the shit out of it, but not when I’m trying to actually think and be alert.</p><p> </p><p>I allowed the stars from the strobe lights to clear from my eyes and did a sweeping glance around the room. Well shit, this looked like a gentlemen’s club! Ah… The <em>Gentlemen’s Coalition</em> School for Boys, now the name makes sense. It wasn’t as dark in here, with warm low lights, but there was a definite chill that went through my body as I looked at the young topless men milling about the club. They looked legal though, maybe barely, but still legal. Before me, after a few shallow stairs was about ten booth tables all facing the same way with high backs for privacy. A stage lay before the booths with a beautiful woman singing a slow tantalizing song to the patrons before her. Due to the high backs, I couldn’t see how many people were actually present, but I counted five...servers? The topless men were dressed in tight pants that hugged their hips and definitely accentuated their asses, but as far as I could tell they were bringing drinks to various tables, but not lingering at them.  </p><p> </p><p>I furrowed my brow, giving Lucius a wary look, “What the fuck is this?” I demanded, allowing my true anger to seep in. If I didn’t react, he’d know to be suspicious, but I didn’t want to be so angry that he felt I couldn’t be convinced. Looking to my right, I saw what looked like a wing of private rooms and made a mental note to try and peek inside if I could get away from Lucius. Of course, at my outburst, the club went quiet, the woman on stage owlishly blinking at us.</p><p> </p><p>But Lucius just chuckled, caressing my cheek with the side of his hand, “My dear Duo, follow me and I’ll show you.” He took my hand and began going towards the booths, but I stayed rooted in my spot. I’m a Gundam pilot, a well trained killer and not some easily cowed little boy. He liked the kicked puppy act, but he was going to be reminded that I’m not what he’s used to. Glancing back at me, I saw the surprise in Lucius’ eyes, but it quickly turned malicious. “Duo.” He warned, yanking me with a bit of force, but I still kept my feet grounded as I gave him a calculating look. Just as the silence stretched enough to sense the anger in his expression, I raised an eyebrow and smirked, shrugging good naturedly before finally following him.</p><p> </p><p>I know, it’s a fuckin’ dangerous game. If I’m complacent, I’ll lose my edge of being the wild, barely tamed, loose cannon Duo Maxwell. If I’m too stubborn, then I’ll bring too much attention to myself. They had to understand that it was going to be my choice to be part of their brothel—this would give me more autonomy since if I wasn’t being coerced into it, then I wasn’t gonna make trouble with the authorities for them.</p><p> </p><p>I barely registered that the music started up again and the slow murmur that was around me picked up. I glanced over my shoulder and caught lustful gazes being directed at me, but I didn’t recognize any of the people I caught glances of. Of course, I had stayed out of politics for years so other than a few select people, I’d have no clue who I was looking at or talking to. Lucius led me to one of the booths and allowed me to slide in first before sliding in next to me. The table was a bit far away to eat from and it was tall with ample room beneath it. My feet rested on a ledge that wasn’t actually the floor, the floor extended down another two feet and it didn’t take me long to figure out it was made this way so that something—or someone—could comfortably fit beneath it.</p><p> </p><p>Looking left and right, I was disappointed to see that the booths curved in a half circle so that even sitting right next to the other tables, you couldn’t see who was there unless they were coming or going. “So…you gonna spill?” I asked, “This certainly doesn’t look like much fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you know,” he began, pushing those inky locks away from his face, “the boys who attend our school don’t pay a dime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, your benefactors and shit, right?” I drummed my fingers on the table and waited impatiently for Lucius to continue. I gave him a bored look that from the slight anger in those green eyes told me it annoyed the hell out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. Well, our benefactors are certainly philanthropists of the highest order, but they’re hard working and often need time to…wind down and relax.” His virescent eyes now pinned me to my seat as he waited for me to understand.</p><p> </p><p>Narrowing my eyes, I counted to ten as I pretended to think it over and then asked incredulously, “You mean this is a whore house?!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius chuckled, “We prefer Bordello or Brothel, but yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And…you get your girls where?” Playing stupid, I glanced around, “Where are the girls? Other than the singer, I don’t see any.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well, our benefactors lean to the other side.” Lucius smiled devilishly at me.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The students?</em>” I let my jaw slide open as if I were shocked. “We’re expected to whore ourselves out to the benefactors?”</p><p> </p><p>The ebony man leaned closer to me, catching the corner of my mouth in a kiss before moving those kisses down to my neck. God, not that spot again! I moaned, my eyes rolling back as he teased that patch of skin expertly before moving up to nibble my earlobe. “Is it really whoring if both parties are enjoying it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius—oh!” I gasped as he returned to my neck again. One hand curled around my braid as the other slid up my thigh and to my awakening erection. </p><p> </p><p>“The students pay back their benefactors with their bodies, yes, but they do choose to do it.” Lucius whispered as he rubbed the rising bulge in my pants. “You’re sinfully seductive, Duo. I want to keep you all to myself, but I don’t think you’d be satisfied with just me, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>I moaned, bucking into his hand and grabbing at his shirt. “Y-your quite skilled Lucius,” I slowly ground out between pants as he squeezed my erection. “Who’s to say I wouldn’t be satisfied with you?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a throaty chortle filled with desire, “You like to be used, don’t you Duo? You like feeling like a whore.” He bit down on my neck while also slipping my zipper down and grasping my erection, making me gasp at the mixture of pleasure and pain. “That’s why you won’t be satisfied with me.”</p><p> </p><p>I fought hard not to deny it outright. I’d love to shout from the rooftops that I love Heero and would be happy to have him and only him for the rest of my life. But I was playing a part here and that was an unattached sex fiend. “Yes,” I hissed as he pumped my shaft. He pushed me further down into the booth and pulled my shirt up, moving his attention to my chest. Continuing to pump me, he swirled his tongue around my nipple and bit lightly—just enough to elicit a bit of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Admit it, Duo.” He said, moving over to lave at my other nipple. I let out a guttural moan, trying to buck into his hand to get more contact. “Come on, my boy; admit to me how much you like feeling like a dirty whore and I’ll let you cum. You like feeling a cock up your ass and your mouth, don’t you? Doesn’t matter whose cock, as long as it fills you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” I gasped, arching my back into his touch as I played the part assigned even as the words burned my lips to say them. “I wanna be fucked raw, I wanna be spread open and taken right here on the table. I wanna cum until I can’t cum anymore and I don’t care who it is as long as their cock is big and thick like yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius sped up his pace, pumping me roughly as he bit and nipped at my nipples until they were red and sore. “That’s it, Duo,” he said, moving back to my neck and sucking hard on the juncture at my neck. Oh, that was going to leave a mark, but as my mind clouded with pleasure, I couldn’t do much about it as I came hard on my stomach, my body convulsing with the orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Sated, I slumped back into the booth and stared up at Lucius’ silhouette. “Damn.” I muttered, wiping sweat from my brow. “You definitely have some talented hands, Lucius.”</p><p> </p><p>“You inspire me.” He grinned, passing me a cloth. “You have to be the most luscious thing that’s ever crossed this threshold.”</p><p> </p><p>I took the cloth and first wiped the sweat from my face and neck and then wiped the cum off my stomach. Sitting up and dropping the cloth next to me, I tucked myself back in and zipped up my jeans, trying to straighten my shirt and hair. “So you want me to become a whore, huh?” I asked bluntly, pretending not to notice the straining bulge in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted uncomfortably, “<em>You</em> want to be treated like one and I’m only fulfilling what you want while also helping out our benefactors.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I <em>don’t</em> want to?” I leaned my elbow on the table and placed my head in my hand, “What if I say no?”</p><p> </p><p>The malicious glint was back and he growled, “You won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>I just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“But…if a student refuses, then he can work as a server here. Some of our servers here are even previous students; you can talk to them about their time here and see that they found it worth it. Our benefactors though are very…persuasive.” He grinned, “We’ve <em>never</em> had a student say no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say never,” I quipped, “that just makes me wanna say no so I can be the first.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand reached out and coiled around my braid. Using it as a leash, he pulled me towards him and claimed my lips viciously, “You wouldn’t be ful<em>filled </em>as a server, Duo, you and I both know that. Now, why don’t you prove how much of a whore you are and take care of my little problem.” He pulled my head towards his groin, slipping his hand up to the base of my braid and holding me there.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up through my bangs and grinned manically at him before slipping off the seat and kneeling beneath the table. Yup, perfect height for someone to kneel here and suck a dick. They certainly have a quaint little set up here, don’t they? That grip didn’t loosen as I settled myself between his legs and slowly pulled his zipper down and popped open the button. His erection sprang free, red and swollen and already dripping with pre-cum. “<em>Little</em> problem?” I jokingly asked. I took a shaky breath in, then breathed out as if I was blowing on his cock to tease him and allowed myself to <em>switch</em> completely to Whore Duo, the same way Heero can switch to Perfect Soldier Heero. It’s not a different person or personality; it’s just a mode and way of thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Moving closer, I tentatively licked the head and then smiling coquettishly, I swallowed him to the hilt. “Fuck!” Lucius cried, hips bucking as the hand at my braid tightened and his other hand clawed at the top of my head. I laughed around his member, sending vibrations straight through him, and then began bobbing my head up and down. Setting a quick pace, I swirled and sucked and scraped my teeth as I brought him closer and closer to his completion. He pushed my head down and then held it there, thrusting deeper into my mouth so that I was deepthroating him. “Shit, yes! Fuck, Duo, I’m close.” Feeling my throat convulsing around him, I worked to relax my throat and let him continue until he suddenly came without warning. I guess I can thank G for getting rid of my gag reflex, it does come in handy. His grip in my hair was bruisingly tight and he held me for another few seconds as the last of his cum slid down my throat. Letting go of me, I watched as he drooped into his seat looking awfully worn out.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding up his body, I carefully slipped my legs over his thighs until I was straddling him. “Sounds like you enjoyed that.” I murmured, pressing kisses to the side of his neck and rocking my hips.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened as he felt my slowly hardening member. “Already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you said I’m the whore.” I moaned, continuing my slow rocking. “And I believe you also said I’m insatiable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gods Duo, you don’t know what you do to me.” Lucius groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Then show me.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head regrettably, “I’m spent for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Pouting, I stopped my ministrations and slid off his lap. I turned my face away, pretending to be annoyed while I actually looked around for anything that would show another exit. But without seeing what was behind what looked like private rooms, I couldn’t be sure if the red door was the only door or not.</p><p> </p><p>I heard the zipper of Lucius’ pants being pulled up and then arms came around my chest. “And this is why you won’t be satisfied with just me.” He whispered into my ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of it. “I’m certain I can find you another lover right now, one of our wonderful benefactors. Just agree to working here, it won’t interfere with your studies, and I’ll go find you a man to satisfy you.”</p><p> </p><p>I stayed still in his grasp, pretending to be thinking about it until his hand slid down my stomach and began kneading my shaft. I do have to say, I sometimes hate my libido because I definitely could go multiple rounds without a dent into it—another lovely enhancement from Professor G—and so at his rough touch, I found myself getting harder. Moaning, I leaned back, “Okay, I’ll do it, just fuckin’ find someone before I go insane.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius grinned, giving me one last squeeze and then slid out of the booth, disappearing around the corner. I let my head fall back, a pained expression appearing before I could school it fast enough. At least to any onlookers, I looked like someone who was so hard it was painful, but all I wanted to do was crawl back to my home, shower with the hottest water ever and scrub my body until I didn’t have any more skin.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 9<br/>11/27/2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Eight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t have to wait long before Lucius returned with another man, tall and blonde, and they both slid into the booth—one on either side of me. I furtively glanced between the two, but forced myself to outwardly relax and gave the blonde a heated once over.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this delectable creature?” The blonde asked, his voice a rumbling baritone. It wasn’t smooth like Lucius’; there was a slight rasp when he spoke as shifted closer to me.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Duo Maxwell,” Lucius introduced, running a hand down my braid as if he were soothing me. “He’s a new student at our school and couldn’t <em>wait</em> to become acquainted with our benefactors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it early to be bringing in the new students?” The other man murmured, eyes riveted on mine as he stroked his finger up and down my arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you complaining Senator?” Lucius smirked as I flicked my eyes to him before returning my attention to the other man, “Duo here has been very eager and he’s quite the voracious lover.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Senator? </em>I made sure my smile was locked in place as if hearing his title didn’t bother me in the slightest. But I was already committing his face to memory as I took in the fully grown, but well trimmed beard, pale lips and tan skin. He wasn’t anything like Lucius, but he was ruggedly handsome. “I am seventeen after all,” I drawled as if I were bored, pulling my braid over one shoulder to play with the end as I cocked my head in question. “Can I help it that all I want is sex?” <br/><br/>The senator groaned, his finger turning into a full hand that gripped my arm roughly. “How about we go somewhere more private?” He asked, though there was no true question in what he said. I fully understood the command as he began pulling me from the booth.</p><p> </p><p>I quirked an eyebrow, “Hold on there buddy,” I said to the surprise of both men. “I told Lucius here—”<br/><br/>“<em>Lucius?</em>” The blonde choked out as his eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs.</p><p> </p><p>“—that I’d be a whore, but we haven’t discussed what exactly that means.” I leaned back against the backrest, the Senator’s hand dropping. “Does anything go? How much freedom do I have? If I don’t want to have sex with you, can I say no? Is there a code word to stop if things get too kinky for me? Is there any recourse if a <em>benefactor</em> oversteps?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde senator glowered at Lucius. “He is certainly not like the others. What are you trying to pull, Lucius?” </p><p> </p><p>Lucius grinned, “Maybe I wasn’t clear earlier in my introductions. Duo Maxwell, this is Senator Vodemay of the UESA. Senator, this is Duo Maxwell, the gundam pilot of Deathscythe.”</p><p> </p><p>I winked at the blonde and gave a wolfish grin, “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“You brought in a <em>gundam pilot</em>?” Vodemay all but squeaked. “Are you insane?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Lucius laughed, his hand caressing my cheek. “But Mr. Maxwell here is very talented and <em>willingly</em> agreed to be one of our working boys here.” I caught the slightly stressed word, which seemed to infer something to the senator because he suddenly returned my grin with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you do,” I quipped as I stored away the tidbits of information being dropped, “because while I might be hot and heavy here, I’m not stupid enough to go any further without my boundaries in place.” I already knew there was more to what Lucius said when he told me <em>no one</em> had ever turned down being a benefactor’s plaything and it seemed like the senator was in on how exactly everyone was willing. Obviously, my willingness was different from the others.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius turned my head towards him with a firm grip before bending down and kissing me, “Of course you have choices and we have rules here, but who buys you for the night is not your choice. There is nothing that will be done to you that will cause permanent damage, but some of our benefactors do like to be rough at times.”</p><p> </p><p>The senator now turned me towards him and leaned down to kiss me as well. His lips were softer than Lucius’, but he kissed me harder. “We take good care of our boys and make sure anyone who oversteps is not allowed back.”</p><p> </p><p>I unconsciously licked my lips, “I don’t need any coddlin’, but I ain’t fucking any ex-Ozzies.” I slid closer to the blonde, inhaling his musky scent, and ran my hand down his thigh, “And if someone oversteps, they’ll know before I say a code word.”</p><p> </p><p>Senator Vodemay let out an enticing moan. “We can take this somewhere more comfortable. The private rooms have everything we need to have a pleasurable evening.”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, I ran my hand over the swell in his pants, teasing the hardness there, “Certainly, Senator, why don’t you show me the way?”</p><p> </p><p>I saw the way the senator’s eyes darkened at my acquiescence. I may be submitting to his will at the moment, but there was no doubt he understood I was going with him by choice and that I held all the cards at the moment. Damn, at the rate I’m going, I’ll be making up for years of celibacy in a fortnight, but the more I learn and discover, the faster I’d be done and gone! I followed the blonde out of the booth, glancing around the establishment for anything I could glean before we arrived at what I rightly guessed was private rooms. The hallway moved deeper, but there were only ten doors before the hallway turned and the senator was urgently pulling me towards the closest plain white door. Each door was numbered and there was a light above the door, the one he currently was pulling me towards was off.</p><p> </p><p>“How many of these rooms are there?” I asked, allowing my genuine curiosity to come through as he led me towards Room Three.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten.” Was the senator’s tight reply. Aw, was someone having trouble concentrating?</p><p> </p><p>“Are they all the same?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Each room is set with certain…toys and furniture depending on what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Coming up behind the blonde, I wrapped my arms around his waist and allowed one hand to slip beneath his shirt and the other to cup his hard erection. “And what is it you want?” I purred.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight?” He gave a strained groan, “I just want to have you. I’m sure we’ll have time to play another time.” <br/><br/>Fumbling with the door, he slid a card into the card reader above the handle and then pushed the door open. Stumbling in, he pulled me with him and quickly pushed me towards the bed as he flipped the light on. I didn’t get much of a chance to look around the small room other than there was a queen sized bed and a chair in one corner. A small nightstand next to the bed had a basket of lube and condoms sitting within reaching distance and there was a light switch within reach on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The Senator wasted no time is climbing on top of me and forcing his lips on mine hungrily. “You’re beautiful.” He growled, pulling my jacket off roughly. He forced my legs apart and settled between them so he could roll his hardness into my waning one. I arched into the contact, allowing my hands to run up and down his chest. He made quick work of my shoes and pants, throwing them somewhere in the small room, before fumbling with his belt.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling , I partially sat up and pushed his hands away. “In a rush, are we?” I unbuckled the belt and began teasingly zipping open his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He growled, “You’ve had the whole club abuzz since you walked in tonight.” He stepped back, toeing off his shoes and then pulled off his pants and boxers in one move. His erection stood tall and proud against his stomach as he watched me heatedly lick my lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.” Shifting more fully into Whore Duo, I moved forward, quickly taking him into my mouth and eliciting a deep moan from the blonde who dug his fingers into my hair. He wasn’t nearly as big as Lucius, but size didn’t matter to a whore. Swirling my tongue around the head, I sucked hard before moving down the average length.</p><p> </p><p>“So good!” The blonde hissed as I came up slowly, sucking the whole way. He allowed me to continue blowing him for a few minutes before hastily pulling me off and stripping my pants and boxers off. “I need to try your sweet ass out, Lucius says you’re phenomenal.”</p><p> </p><p>Most people would be mad that their sexual activities were being discussed between other people, but whores don’t care one bit. Huskily laughing, I positioned myself on my hands and knees and spread my legs open. “Oh, I am, so why don’t you show me what you can do with that cock of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>The senator quickly slid a condom on, lathered himself with lube and then roughly shoved two fingers into my entrance. Wincing, I scowled at the man over my shoulder with enough anger that he momentarily paused his stretching. “Got a bit carried away there.” He said, gently placing a third finger in.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind it rough, but you gotta tell me unless you feel like findin’ yourself—oh!” I paused as pleasure thrummed through my body and groaned loudly, “Oh, right there!”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde chuckled, pushing against my prostate again with his fingers, but he quickly removed them so that he could replace them with the head of his phallus. Pushing in slowly, I felt my body stretching to let him in until he was completely buried within me. “You’re so tight!” He panted, as his shaft twitched inside me.</p><p> </p><p>My own cock was definitely wide awake and hard now. I couldn’t deny that it felt fuckin’ great to be filled up, even if you didn’t love—or even know—the person in you. Yeah, I’m a sick guy, but can you blame me when my life has been thoroughly fucked up since I was born?  “Move.” I demanded, rolling my hips back into his.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t need any more encouragement as he slid back a few inches and then rocked back into me. He repeated it, moaning and groaning as he did, but I honestly found him quite boring compared to Lucius. It was okay, not really good, as he rutted above me and told me how amazing I am and how tight my ass is and the best he’s ever had—which is quite fuckin’ sad if me barely participating is the best he’s ever had. He didn’t seem to care that I was silently staring at the wall, he was quite happily making enough noise for the both of us and eventually he reached around and grabbed my penis to pump it quickly.</p><p> </p><p> I did moan then as he came deep inside me and I came on the sheets below us, but it certainly wasn’t mind shattering. It felt like a job, which I guess considering it was, I better get used to soon.</p><p> </p><p>Climbing off the bed, I set my trademark smirk on my lips and faced the blonde senator. Reaching up, I kissed him on the lips and then went to find my clothes. “That was fun, but I’d love to find out what the other rooms have got.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure one of the other benefactors will show you eventually.” He chuckled, “You really are insatiable, aren’t you? I have a feeling you’ll quickly become a favorite around here.”</p><p> </p><p>I grinned widely, not hiding my nakedness as I began sliding my clothes on. “Do I get a gold star for being the favorite?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but you do get perks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perks?” I questioned, cocking my head to the side. “I like perks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, those who are favorites usually receive gifts and trips with their benefactors. Of course, any of the students can receive gifts, but usually only one or two do.” He explained as he pulled the condom off and threw it in a nearby trashcan before pulling his pants on and tucking his shirt inside.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly finished dressing and followed the senator back out to the booth where Lucius was still waiting. Of course, we had probably only been gone fifteen minutes, but there were three other men talking with the Head Master when we arrived. Do <em>not</em> tell me they’re all here for me or my ass is gonna be too sore to sit tomorrow! I gave a cursory glance over the men, but I didn’t recognize any of them—damn, I really should’ve stayed more up to date on earthen politics and shit.</p><p> </p><p>Two of them were dressed in suits similar to the senators, but the one that caught my eye was in a military uniform that pointed to him being a Brigadier General, which is pretty fuckin’ high up there. I could barely make out the name tag on his uniform and so I moved towards the middle aged man with a predatory slink.</p><p> </p><p>As we approached the table, the conversation ceased and all eyes fell on me as I advanced on the general. Sliding my hand up his arm with smooth, calculated move—hey, I know better than anyone that us military people can be deadly when startled—I gave him a very heated once over before pressing up against him. “I do love a man in uniform.” I murmured, my voice husky and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” Lucius warned and I looked over to him to see him jealously glaring at me. Aw, poor Lucius wasn’t happy sharing me, was he? Or was it just that I didn’t go right to him?</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, I pulled away from the general—M. Sorinto—and slid into the seat next to Lucius. I quickly climbed into the Head Master’s lap and set my ass on the table, well aware that the other men were openly staring at it. Leaning down, I kissed Lucius roughly and took control of it until I felt the raven growl. He gripped my braid tightly and pulled me closer as he nipped my lips and tongue into submission. Gods, I love a dominant man, but it doesn’t mean I’m not gonna make them prove their dominance, I ain’t no sub even if I don’t top.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like Senator Vodemay wasn’t enough for you.” Lucius said, eyes glinting, once we pulled apart.</p><p> </p><p>I let my eyes hungrily run over Lucius’ face, but said nothing. Even I wasn’t stupid enough to agree with that statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I was,” Vodemay balked, affronted. “The boy is just a stream of never ending energy.”</p><p> </p><p>The other men laughed at the blonde, causing his face to turn red with anger.</p><p> </p><p>Winking at Lucius, I turned to look at the senator while continuing to straddle Lucius’ waist. “Oh, you were definitely an experience, Senator, but Master Lucius here does run my life.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s ego restored, he smiled at the other men, “Just remember that since I had him first, you all are just getting used goods.”</p><p><br/>I scowled darkly and was about to snap a witty remark when I felt a finger settle against my lips, telling me to be silent. I gave Lucius a sidelong glance, but the man just pulled me to him, “Duo won’t ever be used goods, gentlemen, but I do believe he has had his fill tonight, so we will be taking our leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>“When will he return?” The Brigadier General asked, his voice flat, but the way his eyes watched me sent prickles over my skin.</p><p> </p><p>“And what of the other students?” Another asked. I swear I only looked over at the heavy set man, but as soon as our eyes met, the man immediately took a step back and hastily looked away. Obviously I was much too brash for him and I couldn’t help but wonder if he had his eyes set on mousy little Jordan.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally gentlemen, as you all know, the students don’t start until a month after school begins. They need time settling in, then health screenings and such, but I guess a week early for some of them won’t be an issue.” Lucius answered, pushing me towards the end of the booth so I’d get out. Stepping down between the men, I shoved my hands in my pockets and gave them a dark smile, especially towards the heavy set man, hoping he read his death in my expression. Watching his face lose its color made me quite certain he got the message.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why is this one here tonight?” The fourth person asked, openly leering at me. I steadily held his gaze, a silent challenge for dominance in play, and found despite his soft voice and demeanor, he was no pushover. Knowing I needed to intrigue them, but also give them the illusion of power, I let our little contest continue until I was certain he was about to avert his eyes before I gave him a sultry look and turned away.</p><p> </p><p>“—which is why Duo here was brought in tonight.” Shit! Lucius had been speaking and I missed some of it. Bringing my full attention back to the raven head master, I listened intently for any pertinent information I could glean. Lucius reached out and caressed the side of my face as if I were his pet. I leaned into it, going back to the kicked puppy routine that Lucius seemed so fond of. “Duo will certainly be gracing our establishment next week, but the rules still state a student can only work once a week and so Duo won’t be returning until next Saturday at the earliest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I want to request him now.” The general said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, General Sorinto, just call the receptionist first thing in the morning and let her know you’ve been given first priority for Mr. Maxwell.”</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to snarl at not being asked first, but knew it wasn’t the time or place to discuss it with my <em>pimp</em>. Instead I licked my lips and winked at the general. “Sounds like a date! I can’t wait to find out what’s under the uniform.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius chuckled, patting my head like I’m a good little pet. Of course, I guess I am being that right now, but just wait until we’re back on equal ground and I’ll make sure the fuckin’ Head Master knows who’s actually in charge of me. “Well gentlemen, I bid you a good night and do take advantage of the men on staff tonight for your needs and pleasures.”</p><p> </p><p>With one last nod, I turned and followed Lucius back to the red door. He swiped the keycard again and then pulled me out onto the dance floor and closed the door immediately behind us. With the pulsating music and people, no one even noticed us slip out and I had to admit it was a good cover. With the number of people dancing, it could take someone hours to try and find someone or notice a person was missing. One could come and go practically unnoticed unless someone was actually leaning on the door.</p><p> </p><p>We weaved our way through the throngs of people and up the stairs to exit the building into the fresh, crisp late September air. I breathed in deep, filling my lungs with the clean air that was infinitely better than the hot, stale air in there. It’s one thing I don’t think I’d ever tire of on Earth, no matter what is done, the colonies can’t reproduce fresh air to be like Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll drive you home.” Lucius spoke, pointing towards his car up a block and parked on a deserted street.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t say anything, but followed the ebony man. The streets were deserted now with only the few street lamps to illuminate the area. In the background, a dog was baying and I could hear cars a distance away, but none around us. Once we were far enough away from the brothel, I made my move. I suddenly grabbed Lucius by the back of his neck and shoved him up against the nearest brick house. Before he could even finish exhaling at the sudden force, I had a knife at his jugular. “We need to have a little chat, Lucius.” I snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He gasped painfully, arching his neck away from the point of my blade. “Mind if I face you?”</p><p> </p><p>He began to turn, but I shoved him against the wall harder and pushed the knife in just a little to make him hiss at the sting. “No, you can stay just like that for the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s got you so upset, Duo? I thought you had a good time.” Lucius asked, his voice quiet and controlled. Oh, he was scared shitless as well as pissed off as fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, <em>but</em> you went and promised me to a man I didn’t agree to. That ain’t gonna fly here, I may have agreed to whore myself out, but that doesn’t make you my pimp, Lucius. Do you have <em>any</em> idea on how many people would love to have a chance to fuck up an ex-Gundam pilot? Too many. I will make the final decisions on who I fuck and who I don’t, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>I could feel the rage building in his body as he tried to remain calm and collected. “That’s not how it works.” He growled and I caught the glint of lamplight in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want me back there again, that’s how it’s gonna work.” I said, finally allowing him to turn around again. I replaced my knife into my pocket, but kept my hand firmly on his chest with his back against the wall. I glared at the taller man and this time I didn’t drop my gaze as he glared back at me. “I’ll take your recommendations and I’ll <em>always</em> take you, but while I might love cock, I’m not willing to just jump on any one that’s presented to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you love a man in uniform, you certainly seemed interested right then and there.” He accused, his lips pressed into a firm line.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I did and I am, but I’m making sure you understand that I give the green light, not you. You can tell them I’m fuckin’ booked and will let them know, but I <em>will</em> make the choices and if I don’t like the looks of them, then I’m not doing shit.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a snarl, shaking with anger and he reached for me, but instead of punching or slapping me as I was expecting, he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to him in a scorching kiss. It was so unexpected that I didn’t even fight for dominance and hissed as he bit my bottom lip viciously.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled back, seeing my blood on his lips and tasting it in my mouth before jumping to wrap my legs around him and sealing our lips together again. Hands reached behind me to slither up my back and tangle in my hair. I could feel his hardness pushing against my ass and my own sprang back to life. How the hell did this happen? I don’t know! Anger and passion are separated by a thin line, or at least that’s what I’ve heard before, but maybe it’s just the fact that I’d been celibate for so long that now everything is fuckin’ sexy as shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo,” Lucius said as if he read my mind, “you know you like this. You like being controlled.”</p><p> </p><p>Undulating my hips, I moaned as his hands cupped my ass and ground me into his erection. “Only by you.” I whispered against his lips. “No one else gets to control me like you.”</p><p> </p><p>I knew I made the right word choice when his eyes glazed over and the hardness beneath me became rigid. He moved his hands to my side and then slammed me into the wall so that the breath was knocked out of me and I saw stars as my head cracked into the bricks. Dazed, I barely registered that he had trapped my hands above my head, but it was a terrible grip and I knew I could easily break it if things suddenly went south.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of south, Lucius began pushing our erections together and attacking that spot on my neck that made my toes curl. “Oh gods, Lucius, yes,” I mewled, pushing back as best I could from my current position. “You’re what I want, what I <em>need</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He growled against my neck, thrusting harder as I felt my orgasm approaching. I moaned and panted like a good whore, but suddenly found myself unceremoniously dropped. The brick scraped at my lower back where my shirt had ridden up and I couldn’t stop the yelp that left my lips as I hit the ground. I looked up at Lucius as he stared down at me with a malevolent expression on his face. “What you need is to obey.” He muttered angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Scrabbling to my feet, I took a step towards him and hissed, “What the fuck, Tallward?”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of fear flitted across his eyes, but he quickly hid it. He knows he’s playing with fire and he better learn how to safely play before he’s burnt to death. “You act tough and I know you’re deadly, but you like it when someone else takes control. So, we’ll have to come to an agreement of sorts, my dear boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of agreement?” I asked guardedly, minutely backing off. I had to follow the dance and I knew there would be times I’d have to cross the line just to keep them on their toes.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped closer and pushed me back against the wall, but this time gently. “You will let me decide who gets to fuck you like a good whore, but I will make sure none are ex-Oz and if there is anyone who you absolutely refuse to bed, then I’ll take care of it.” He began kissing my neck, knowing too well now that it was my weak spot. “I’ll take care of <em>you</em>, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>I kept my body taunt, pretending to vacillate between giving in and fighting back before slumping into his embrace. “A’right.” I whispered right before his lips met mine in a slow, pleasing kiss and I could feel him smile against my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good boy.” He chuckled before pulling away and walking back towards his car and leaving me hard against the wall. “But as punishment for that little stunt you pulled, you can walk home yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What?</em>” I asked incredulously. He was really going to fuckin’ leave me? <em>Like this?! </em></p><p> </p><p>He coolly looked at his watch, cocking an eyebrow at me. “And you better hurry, considering you have a half hour to be back in your dorm by curfew. If you’re late, you can expect to be disciplined and you will<em> not</em> enjoy it, Mr. Maxwell, I can promise you that.” </p><p> </p><p>I watched as he slid into his car and pulled away, definitely leaving me after midnight to make it back to the dorm by myself. Damn it, I should’ve decided to confront him once we were back at the school or at least in the car. Cursing myself, I slipped my jacket off and ran at full speed back to the school, for once glad that I kept my training up despite being a retired pilot and Preventer agent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I stumbled tiredly into the dorm room, glancing at the clock to see I had three minutes to spare before curfew. Dropping my hands to my knees, I took a moment as sweat dripped off me onto the floor to catch my breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Very impressive Mr. Maxwell,” Lucius’ smooth voice reached my ears and I looked up to see him sitting on the couch in the common area. “Though I cannot deny I am a bit disappointed that I won’t get to discipline you…this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to be a disappointment,<em> Head Master</em>.” I panted, but still managed to send him a cocky grin.</p><p> </p><p>He snorted and stood, crossing the distance between us silently, my eyes warily watching as he approached. He stopped only for a moment, but locked eyes with me and caressed the side of my face before patting the top of my head—yup, he definitely saw me as his puppy. “I highly doubt you’ll ever disappoint me.” Then he was out the door and disappearing into the twilight.</p><p> </p><p>I dragged myself to my room and groaned at my protesting muscles. I glanced longingly at my bed, wanting to just collapse into it, but I knew I needed a shower and that the hot water would do good for my body. I quietly slipped out of my room and into the showers, turning the water on as hot as it would go, allowing the searing heat to wash away the hands that had touched me tonight. Then, and only then, did I allow Whore Duo to sink below the surface and the events of today touch my soul and I let out a choked sob as tears began to run down my cheeks, indistinguishable from the water that trickled around me.</p><p> </p><p>My knees buckled and I fell to the tiled floor as I continued to sob brokenly. I hated this, hated this mission, hated the Preventers, hated Une…<em>hated</em> <em>myself</em>. Burying my face into my hands, I let the water cover me like a warm blanket and silently cried out my frustration, my pain and my hatred. I could allow myself this one moment of weakness as long as no one else saw, but I swore to Shinigami that I would bring these bastards down.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 10<br/>12/3/2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said 45 chapters, but considering this keeps growing, I'm just going to give up naming a number. It is almost fully written, but I don't want to rush the ending and so my mind wanders and takes me to what will eventually be the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Nine</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That Sunday I did absolutely nothing. Jack shit. I lazed about in bed, watched mindless television and studiously ignored the calls from my friends. I’d call later and apologize, making sure I’d do some schoolwork first so that it wouldn’t be a lie when I told them I was busy doing it.</p><p> </p><p>My momentary lapse of emotions yesterday were not going to repeat today, hopefully they wouldn’t repeat <em>ever</em>, but I was pretty sure I’d find myself wallowing in the showers again eventually.</p><p> </p><p>I even skipped my morning jog, certain that my workout from last night was <em>plenty</em> for at least one day’s break. My muscles still ached slightly, but nothing that would leave me lame or ruin my reflexes. Rubbing the side of my neck, my fingers touched the bite mark there and my thoughts went to Lucius. The damn Head Master certainly knew how to play head games and there was a definite cruelty to the man, but damn it if I didn’t find him beyond sexy. And he knew me…sometimes better than I thought he should, I fuckin’ <em>loved</em> having control taken from me and being told what to do. I don’t know where it came from since much of my life was suffering from things beyond my control, but maybe that’s exactly why. If someone else was in control, if someone else was telling me what to do and when to do it, then anything that happens isn’t my fault. I’m so fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp knock brought me out of my reverie and I slowly rolled off my bed, approaching the door cautiously. No one has knocked on my door since the first day, so most likely it was someone at the wrong door, but maybe Lucius had changed his mind and decided to punish me in some way.</p><p> </p><p>Placing my back against the wall, I slowly opened the door so I could peek out while also remaining protected. Of course, these thin plaster walls didn’t exactly give much protection if someone decided to shoot through the walls, but still better than nothing. Seeing the twins, I pushed away from the wall and opened the door wider. “Hey.” I said, smiling at the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey man! You busy today?” Talon asked, his perfect teeth on display due to the wide smile he wore.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, honestly I’m fuckin’ bored out of my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Areyo grinned devilishly, leaning on his brother’s shoulder. “We were hoping you’d be.”</p><p> </p><p>I leaned against the door jam and cocked an eyebrow. “And why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Talon dropped his voice to a whisper, “we’ve heard you’re a gundam pilot and we know that means you gotta be good at getting in and out of places. Wanna help us break into Head Master Tallward’s office?”</p><p> </p><p>“What for?”</p><p> </p><p>With matching grins and twinkling eyes, the two gestured to my room and I stepped back to let them in. Once the door was closed, the two made themselves comfortable on my bed and then looked at each other before blurting out together, “We’re gonna hoist his furniture onto the ceiling.”</p><p> </p><p>I choked back a laugh, “<em>What?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Areyo laughed, “Yeah, we’ve got loads of rope and so all we gotta do is sneak into the school, break into his office and hoist up the furniture. We already know he’s got a drop ceiling, so we can easily tie the ropes to the beams above.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we’ve never been good at picking locks,” Talon added, “so we’re hoping you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t wanna join, we understand, but we could really use your help in pulling this off.” His twin said, but the mischievous glint excited me. It’s been a <em>long</em> time since I pulled a prank.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know he’s not there?” I asked, running my hand down my braid and checking my lock picks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Sunday, he hasn’t been here on a Sunday since school started. If we go now, we should be done before lunch.” Areyo answered. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re not concerned with being expelled if caught?” I asked, but I couldn’t keep the smile off my face. Not only would this be an awesome prank, but it also meant I had a cover for getting into Lucius’ office and snooping around while also helping the twins out. If caught, I was certain we wouldn’t be expelled and I’d have a great cover for why I was there.</p><p> </p><p>Talon shrugged, “We’ll cross that bridge <em>if</em> we get caught.”</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled, shaking my head, but they knew I was in from the look in my eyes and high fived each other with a whoop. “Get your shit and meet me at the back of the school in ten minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>The twins quickly vacated my room and shoved each other playfully as they ran back to their respective rooms. I slipped on my shoes, pocketed my special pen and locked the door behind me before heading out the door and towards the school. My biggest concern was with being seen by someone else, but thankfully the set up for the campus was pretty boring and allowed for blind spots.</p><p> </p><p>The five buildings lay across the only street from the school. Everyone filed out of their dorm houses in the morning and made their way across the street to the front of the school. The street went from the gate, between the buildings and over to a parking lot where the teachers, chefs and cleaning staff who didn’t live on campus parked. As far as I could tell, only two teachers lived on campus and their house—a duplex—was located in the far corner of the property. The students were expected to live on their own in preparation for college and adult life and so no adults lived in the dorm houses.</p><p> </p><p>Turning left, I followed the road until I could cross and go straight to the side of the school. I peaked around the back, finding it deserted as I thought it would be, and then looked for a good access door to break into. No cameras outside as far as I could tell, but I knew where they were inside the schools. There was a truck receiving area and a door next to the large garage door, but was certain that would have security cameras there. Moving past it, I checked the next door, but decided against it as well due to the large sign labeling it a fire escape—we definitely didn’t want the alarms sounding, though it was good to know in case I needed a distraction one day.</p><p> </p><p>The next door led into the kitchen from what I could tell and I knew this would be the best one to pick. Lucius’ room was located just down the hall from the dining hall and there were no cameras there, so it was the safest choice. Kneeling down, I pulled my lock picks from my braid and easily picked it before the twins even arrived. Glancing inside, I listened for any movement or sign that someone was in there, but everything was still. I took another cursory glance and didn’t see any cameras either.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps echoed behind me, too carefree to be guards or someone else, and so I wasn’t surprised when the twins appeared at my side, each wearing a backpack and wide grins. “We see you’re already making this easier for us.”</p><p> </p><p>I smirked, then made the movement for them to follow me as we crept inside the kitchen and made our way <em>mainly</em> silently to Lucius’ office. His lock was actually a bit harder to pick, but it was still a lock and so it didn’t stand a chance. If there were any key card locks I wouldn’t be able to get through those unless I had a computer, but if it was a simple keypad, I could still get past that.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, I let the twins rush in first and slowly closed the door behind me. I studiously looked at the room again before crossing to the large mahogany desk. Fighting down a blush at what had happened on that desk a few days ago, I glanced at the twins who were hurryingly stepping on the chairs to push up the drop ceiling so they could get to work before I knelt down before the filing cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>It was locked, of course, but filing cabinets are so easy to pop open with a simple knife and I quickly had the drawer open to rifle through. The twins paid me no heed as I expertly removed the papers I saw Lucius reading that day and quickly pulled out the camera pen. I kept an eye on the boys as I slid half the pen upwards and listened for the small click, letting me know the camera was ready to be used. I laid the pages out, using the desk to block my actions quickly took pictures of the pages before filing them back exactly as I found them. I continued to rifle through the papers there, taking pictures of anything that looked like it might be of interest and then returning them to the same place they were before.</p><p> </p><p>I was almost done when a coil of rope landed next to me. Arching an eyebrow, I looked up at Talon. “Yes?” I drawled, annoyed that I had to stop what I was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop looking for your file and help me.” Talon grinned at me, totally unphased. Shit, I guess I need to practice my Heero language some more because a well placed word from him was all that was needed to make everyone cower back in fear. “Mind looping that under the desk there while I lift up this side and passing it back up to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly,” I grinned and speedily acquiesced, handing the rope back to Talon before turning to offer the same for Areyo. I returned to the cabinet and finished taking the photos, figuring I’d look at the pictures later for information to glean, and carefully placed everything back as I had found it before closing the drawer and sliding the lock back into place.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Duo,” Areyo called, “could you help hoist this side while Talon and I get the other?”</p><p> </p><p>I slipped my camera pen back into my pocket and took the rope from Areyo’s hands. He then crossed over and helped pull the rope with Talon while I slowly pulled it on my side. Inch by inch, the heavy oak desk was hoisted into the air until it was almost flush with the ceiling. Fuckin’ hell, these boys were engineers! Not a single item on the desk fell over or even rolled, they knew <em>exactly</em> what they were doing and I had to admit I was damn well impressed.</p><p> </p><p>Once the desk was done, the rest of the items were a walk in the park and so I stood back and just watched the twin blonde boys work. Expertly, they hoisted up the filing cabinet and the chairs so that the items looked like they were floating. I helped them with the bookshelf and then stood back and watched them work while exploring the room. Lucius hid nothing beneath or behind his furniture and so the only mystery left was the singular door that I had originally thought was some kind of closet. I tried the door knob and found it locked, a strange thing if it was just a closet, but with the two boys present, I didn’t want to pick the lock without knowing whether it was alarmed or what was behind it.</p><p> </p><p>So I returned to watching the twins work in tandem with each other, by their movements it was obvious these two were very used to pulling pranks together. I bet their parents were happy to have a year without the two troublemakers, if this is the shit they pulled. By the time they were done, their faces were flushed with exertion and excitement and I couldn’t contain my laughter, I don’t remember the last time I had this much fun or the last time I pulled a prank. Sometimes I felt too old for the young body I have.</p><p> </p><p>The twins gathered up their supplies, making sure not to leave a single clue behind as to who did it and I waved for them to file out so I could make sure the door was locked behind us. Then we slunk out of the school the same way we came in, checking to make sure the back was still deserted before we stepped out. I closed the door, making sure once more it was locked, and then looked the boys up and down. We had been in there for over an hour and I’m sure our absence would be noted by the other students.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we’re going to go jogging,” I said, “that way if anyone asks what we were doing, we can tell them we were exercising and if anyone tries to follow up with that, we’ll have been seen jogging around campus.”</p><p> </p><p>Areyo groaned, some of the excitement leaving his face, “I <em>hate</em> jogging.”</p><p> </p><p>I snickered as Talon rolled his eyes at his brother. “You are the laziest athlete I know, Areyo.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I look like an idiot when we jog!” He retorted, shoving Talon, “I’ll do weight lifting any day over jogging and I do believe I just proved I’m not lazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Talon shoved back, “Well, you’re just gonna have to put up with your weird ass jogging and follow Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s no way to talk to your older brother!” Areyo complained, but the scrunched nose and laughing eyes gave away his teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“By two minutes!” Talon retorted, huffing and rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I held back a laugh and then took off in a jog, looking behind me as the two fell into step. I didn’t see anything strange about Areyo’s stance, so I shrugged and turned back to watch around us. As we circled the corner of the school, I took us to the footpath on the outskirts of the campus and fell into a decent pace, glancing behind me to make sure I wasn’t leaving the boys behind. All of us gundam pilots were quick, faster than most people, and so our idea of jogging is probably almost running for others.</p><p> </p><p>I looked behind me and called, “I think we should do two laps, can you two hold out that long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes!” Talon puffed, though I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Two?!”</em> Areyo cried, and I caught his stumbling steps. I tried not to laugh, but he wasn’t lying when he said he looked like an idiot once he was truly jogging. Flailing arms and his one leg awkwardly rounding out wide as he tried to keep up with us.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t hold in the laughter any longer, but my jogging didn’t falter. Hell, I laughed manically while running and killing people, setting off bombs and flying Deathscythe, a little jog was nothing. But glancing back at the blonde twins, I decided to have pity on them, “Okay, we’ll only do one lap.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning my attention back to the path in front of me, I continued the jog, circling the entirety of the campus and then back to the dorm house. It was a little over a mile when we finished and I turned to watch the twins stumble to a stop next to me, both falling to the ground in a sweating mess of limbs.</p><p> </p><p>I quirked an eyebrow at the two and Areyo glared at me halfheartedly, “H-how are you still standing?” He asked, sucking in deep breaths of air between words.</p><p> </p><p>“Years of training,” I grinned, giving a little stretch, “You two are free to join me every morning at six if you want to, I usually jog two miles and then run the third.” And fourth and fifth, but I wasn’t going to voice that considering they were exhausted after a single mile.</p><p> </p><p>The color drained from their faces and they hastily shook their heads no. “There’s no way in hell you’re getting me up at six in the morning to fucking <em>run.</em>” Areyo groused, standing shakily as his knees buckled. “But…” he smiled wickedly at me, “if you’re ever open to more pranks, we’ll gladly include you.”</p><p> </p><p>I clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a wink before I headed back inside and to my room. It may have only been for a few hours, but my mood was much happier than it had been earlier. I know, I know, I said I wasn’t gonna get attached, but everyone keeps telling me I’m a fuckin’ bleedin’ heart and I can’t help but like the twins. They remind me too much of myself, maybe how I would’ve been if I had a normal family.</p><p> </p><p>I fell back on my bed and grabbed the water bottle I left on my nightstand. Taking a sip, I closed my eyes and let the endorphins from the jog lift my spirits. But eventually I had to take a look at the files I had taken pictures of to see if anything in them would help out Une and the Preventers.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled from the bed and grabbed my computer, making sure to disconnect it from any network before I popped the memory chip out of the pen and inserted it into the computer. I waited as it loaded the files and then spent the next hour sifting through the sixty plus pictures I had taken. Scouring for any information I could glean, I growled in frustration as it looked like most was just normal profiles on the students along with a couple pages on finances.</p><p> </p><p>Something caught my eye on the very top right hand corner of one of the profiles though and I zoomed in to try and decipher it. <em>Zeller</em>. Zeller? What the fuck does that mean? The profile was of a kid named Jonathan Mesta and nothing in the written information pointed to anything or anyone named Zeller. I sifted back through the profiles and found the small writing at the top on a few others—Morino, Porez, Orta, Vodemay and Sorinto.</p><p> </p><p>Vodemay…that was the blonde senator from the last night. And Sorinto was the general. So was Lucius pairing up students with benefactors? Were the other names all benefactors? I looked through the profiles until I found mine, noticing the right corner of mine was still blank, though I could see the slight marks as if Lucius was going write in a name and stopped.</p><p> </p><p>I bit my lip, worrying over it, as I considered the best way to get this information to Une. Opening a word processor, I quickly typed in what I knew and explained that I recognized two of the names written in and assumed the others were benefactors as well. Then, saving it to the memory chip, I returned it to my pen and placed it for safekeeping in my desk. Une and I had worked out a contact, time and location that would be at the location every Thursday until I met with him. After the first meeting, we would choose a different day and location, though timing would probably be around the same since it was already limited, just to make sure if I was tailed that it wouldn’t look like more than a random meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the time, I noticed it was past three and decided to start my schoolwork, knowing it wouldn’t take me more than an hour to complete. At least the easy workload allowed me to focus more on the sleazy side of the school. I wasn’t sure I’d be able to keep up with both if the classes were actually challenging, but as it stood I could do this shit in my sleep and not even strain a brain cell.</p><p> </p><p>I was just finishing my report on the Peloponnesian War when my vidphone rang. I glanced over and saw it was Heero calling and winced. Heero never called outside of our weekly Gundam Get-Togethers and so if he was calling, it was most likely because Quatre told him I wasn’t calling back. I drummed my fingers as I contemplated letting the call just go to voicemail, but knew all that would do was make Heero mad and more determined to talk to me.</p><p> </p><p>But…I wasn’t sure I could talk with the man I loved after having fucked someone else the night before. Swallowing down the lump in my throat, I did my best to school my features into my normal jokester expression and hit answer before I chickened out. “Hey Heero!” I said, my voice sounded way too cheerful and at the slight eyebrow raise from the blue eyed man, I knew he heard it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” He murmured, eyes searching my face.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’re back from your mission and you were successful.” I stated, not even needing to ask.</p><p> </p><p>The arrogant smirk said it all, oh <em>gods</em> how I love that smirk and the slight narrowing of his eyes as his confidence oozed off of him. His chocolate locks falling unruly around his face and the bright blue of his eyes had a familiar heat pooling in my groin. Fuckin’ hell, how could he affect me like this through a damn screen?</p><p> </p><p>Trying my best to keep my eyes wide and lust free, I smiled at him, “Glad you made it back in one piece.” And what a <em>fine</em> piece he is! Duo Maxwell, get your damn head <em>out</em> of the gutter.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing?” Heero asked, the corners of his hips turning downward. “Quatre said you seemed sad yesterday and then didn’t answer your phone today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sheesh, I’m fine!” I snapped, rolling my eyes. “Ya’ll are acting like I’m a fuckin’ kid or if I’m not happy I’ll just fall apart or something. Yeah, I didn’t answer my phone, I was actually out with some friends and sure, I was moping yesterday because I miss being able to do what I fuckin’ <em>want</em> to do.”</p><p> </p><p>A flash of hurt appeared in Heero’s eyes, but he rapidly schooled his features into the blank, stoic one I was so used to during the war. “We care about you, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I care about you all, but smothering me isn’t helping.” I held on to my anger, it was safer than my other emotions at the moment. “Ya’ll don’t wait around at the phone for my call and I’ve got my own life to live here. Yeah, it might not be as exciting as yours, but it’s still mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve made it plainly clear that it’s yours, but we want to be part of it.” He snapped back, anger rolling off him despite his careful emotionless expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Then be part of it, but stop trying to fucking pick it apart!” I growled, my voice getting louder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the only way to actually know what’s going through your head!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play the idiot, Duo,” his face contorting as he glared darkly at me. “I know better than anyone just how smart you actually are. You only tell us what you want us to know and we all know you’re hiding something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit Heero, what the hell am I hiding?” I asked, my anger burning away, he actually complimented me! But he’s right, I’m hiding a whole fuckin’ lot! “I showed the others yesterday my room and my books, you want me to share the report I just wrote on the Peloponnesian War or show you my calculus work?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what you’re hiding.” He said softly, “I don’t know exactly what it is, but you’re not being honest with me. I know you aren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>I let out a deep sigh, my shoulders slumping, “I don’t lie to my friends, especially to you.”</p><p> </p><p>His lips twitched into a fleeting smile, “But you omit a lot and when you’re stuck between lying or revealing something you don’t want to, you run and hide.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, the tension lessening slightly. “Well, I did promise I wouldn’t disappear again and I do plan on keeping that promise, Heero. I…didn’t realize just how much I missed you—” I choked and then quickly corrected myself, “you all.”</p><p> </p><p>Heero’s eyes suddenly lit up as if I had just told him something of great importance and an almost predatory smile appeared on his lips. “<em>I</em> missed you, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was flirting with me, but that was something Heero didn’t do and not to mention he was most definitely heterosexual, if his little girl was any indication in his ability to get it up with a woman. I must’ve had a deer-in-the-headlights look because he smiled at me and then chuckled, the deep rumbling sound sexy as hell.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the tension disappeared and I shook my head before joining his laughter with my own. The topics moved onto less emotionally heavy things and soon the rest of the pilots were joining our little chat. We talked about what was happening in the world and the colonies, they asked how Hilde was handling our business alone and whether I’d come and spend winter break with them, even though that was <em>months </em>away. Trowa smiled and just said they wanted to make sure I knew now before I had time to make plans elsewhere, oh, he’s good. Wufei mentioned having to get ready for a date and I endlessly teased him as he yelled insults at me and insisted he would act honorably no matter what I said. Quatre and Trowa left soon after Wufei as they had a dinner to attend and soon it was just me and Heero again.</p><p> </p><p>Heero gave me a soft smile, “It’s good to hear you laugh again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no one gives me ammo like Wufei does,” I chuckled, shaking my head. The Asian man had been quite frazzled by my lewd comments about him and his date by the time he left the call.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes slid over to something off screen and he scowled. “I need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, “I understand. I probably should go too, don’t wanna miss dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Duo.” And before I got a chance to answer, he disconnected the call and left me staring at the black screen.</p><p> </p><p>I leaned back in my chair and let myself sag into it. Shit, I’m so fuckin’ <em>exhausted</em>. Deciding I really wasn’t hungry, yeah I know so <em>not</em> me, I turned off the lights and climbed into bed and willed myself to sleep. Surprisingly, it came a lot faster than I thought it would.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 9<br/>12/11/2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: sex and blow jobs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters<br/><strong>Notes:</strong> This story does get fairly depraved at points, so just fair warning. Eventually it gets happier, but despite my happy demeanor, angst always follows me.<br/></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Ten</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke up Monday feeling refreshed and <em>hungry</em>. Ugh, skipping dinner wasn’t a good idea no matter how tired I was. After years of malnourishment, my body went directly to “starvation mode” if I skipped a meal unless I was sick, even though it had been years since I hadn’t had enough food to eat. I guess it just never really goes away.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled out of bed and glanced in the mirror, my hair was coming loose from my braid and I looked like shit. I glanced at the clock—5:15am—and stretched before grabbing my brush and unbraiding my hair. I began at the ends and slowly brushed out the gnarls and tangles that knotted my hair until the brush slipped cleanly through the dark tresses. Hey, I can admit I love my hair! Hell, it’s sexy enough to turn <em>me</em> on, so I know it’s fuckin’ amazing and one of my best features. While it was mainly a dark chestnut color, there were flecks of gold and red that highlighted my hair and gave it an ethereal look in the sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>Braiding it once more, I snapped the elastic on the end and then slipped on my sneakers. I was still wearing my sweatpants and t-shirt from yesterday, shrugging I decided it was good enough to work out in again and set off for my daily jog. I loved jogging because my mind could just go blank and I’d stop thinking, over thinking and over analyzing everything. But for some reason, today everything reminded me of Heero. The dark bark of the towering trees was the color of his hair, the awakening blue of the day and the water in the fountain were the color of his eyes and even the burnt brown bricks of the buildings reminded me of his skin. Fuck, I’ve got it bad for him. Of course, I’ve known that for years, which is why I left, duh, but I hadn’t expected to fall even more in love with him after not seeing him for three years.</p><p> </p><p>I had only gone two loops around the campus before I gave up, knowing my thoughts were not going to clear and I was becoming too distracted to even focus on jogging. Not even winded, I headed back to my room and nodded to the few people already up and milling about the dorm house. I stripped my sweats off and took a moment for the cool air to cool off my hot skin, but considering I didn’t even work up a sweat, I decided to skip the shower. I then grabbed for my school uniform hanging in the closet—a simple black slacks and dress shoes, white shirt and black blazer. At least it was mainly my favorite color! I scrubbed my face and then packed my books and glanced at the clock again. Ugh, it’s barely 7am. The breakfast hall doesn’t even open for another half hour.</p><p> </p><p>I ignored my grumbling stomach and grabbed a book to read, <em>Dante’s Inferno</em>. I had checked it out of the library—probably the only thing going for this “school”—and had been reading it whenever I could. I had read it once before, but it had been on a tablet and reading it on paper and the feeling of the book in my hands changed the whole experience. Of course, according to this book, I’d be going to the seventh ring of Hell, though maybe Shinigami really belonged in the ninth ring—I guess I’ll find out one day.</p><p> </p><p>The half hour passed quickly and before I even realized it, it was almost 8am. “Shit!” I cursed, throwing the book down on my bed and grabbing my bag with my books and papers in it. Flying out of the dorm room, I made my way over to the school where the dining hall was and quickly loaded a tray up with food. I took everything they offered today before turning to look around the dining hall, a frown on my lips. I usually was one of the first people to arrive and so would have plenty of empty tables to pick from, but since I arrived late, there were no empty tables as all fifty students were present.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo!” A voice called and I turned to see Talon waving excitedly to me. The blonde grinned at me and then waved me over, “We’ve got a seat here.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the other people sitting at his table, obviously recognizing Areyo and Seth, but no one else and everyone except for the blonde twins looked like they’d really rather I sit somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>My hesitancy caused Areyo to scoot over, “Come on, man! Your skinny ass can definitely fit between us.”</p><p> </p><p>I snorted, but moved towards them and took the proffered seat between the two blondes. The other six students all shifted nervously; obviously my reputation preceded me as no one would meet my eye. “Thanks,” I answered with a husky chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Duo, where the hell are you gonna put all that?” Talon asked, staring at the mound of food on my plate.</p><p> </p><p>“I skipped dinner!” I groused, but I couldn’t keep the grin off my face, “Just watch and be amazed.” At that, I happily dug into my food and listened as the talk around the table slowly began to pick up. No one asked me anything, though I was quite busy eating anyway, but I listened as they talked of classes, the homework given, the teachers and such. It all sounded like normal, everyday conversation, but from what Lucius had said before, it’d be a short time before they’d be introduced to the underbelly of the school.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!” Areyo whispered, watching as the last bite of toast disappeared into my mouth. “You got a stomach down to your feet or something?”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, taking a swig of water. “You could say that. I grew up on L2 and food wasn’t plentiful, so now my body’s always craving it. I should’ve become a professional competitive eater; I could eat anyone under the table.”</p><p> </p><p>One of the boys looked up sharply, his ebony hair and eyes a stark contrast to his pale skin. “I’m from L2 too.” He said, grinning at me before he seemed to realize who he was talking to.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’re my little brother,” I grinned back, reaching my hand out and watching as he hesitantly took it. “Though we might be the same age…”</p><p> </p><p>“Eighteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it! Seventeen.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Then I guess that makes<em> you</em> <em>my</em> little brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, big brother, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Solomon Martin, but my friends call me Solo.”</p><p> </p><p>Ice flowed through my veins and I’m sure my face paled even though I had my grin stiffly in place. “S-Solo?” I stuttered out, honey blonde hair and warm gold eyes flashing before my mind as I tried to focus on the present instead of the past. My Solo was dead, but that didn’t mean there were no other Solos in the universe. But what fuckin’ luck that there would be another person from L2 also going by Solo.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Solomon said, giving me a weird look, as if he wasn’t certain what I’d do. Hell, I’m a gundam pilot, he probably wasn’t certain what I’d do!</p><p> </p><p>Shaking out of my reverie, I forced a laugh, “Sorry, that name brings back painful memories for me. I’ll just call you Solomon.” The ebony haired student nodded though obviously confused, but remained silent. Talon suddenly nudged me, glancing towards the front doors of the dining hall.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, my gaze locked with Lucius and shit, he was <em>angry</em>. Schooling my expression, I quirked an eyebrow at the Head Master as if to say what the hell did I do? Those emerald green eyes held mine and his glare intensified, but it had nothing on Heero’s glower and so I could sit unphased while those around me squirmed.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze finally slid away from me and the whole hall fell silent as Lucius moved towards the center of the dining hall. Once there, he stopped, clasping his hands behind his back and making a half circle so he could make sure to look at every student before he spoke. “It seems we have a prankster in our midst.” He said, his tone clipped and clear. “I expect the guilty party to present himself before me immediately or you all will face the consequences.” With one last look at me, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the dining hall while whispered questions swirled around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Talon and Areyo looked at each other and then at me, but we all kept our mouths shut. There was fear in their eyes, the way Lucius kept looking over at us, they thought it meant he knew, not that he already had a history with me. “Damn, what did this prankster do, I wonder?” I asked aloud.</p><p>           </p><p>Seth looked at me shrewdly, “It must have been bad if the Head Master is that angry.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, “I think he just needs to get laid.”</p><p> </p><p>Another one of the students sputtered, spitting milk across the table. “What?” He choked out, eyes wide as a blush crept up his face. Well, that’s an interesting reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, get fucked or do the fucking,” I smiled wickedly, “You certainly are turnin’ red, got a little crush on our Head Master? Or is it already further than that?”</p><p> </p><p>The brown haired boy gasped, “T-that would be against the rules!”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, “That’s what makes it fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sleeping with the Head Master.” He spat, venom in his words.</p><p> </p><p>“I do believe he doth protest too much.” I quipped, watching the slight tremble of his hand before he hid it beneath the table. Ah, something definitely happened between him and Lucius and I roguishly grinned at the brunette. “I believe <em>something</em> happened between you two, what was it? Did you blow him? Or did he do the blowing?”</p><p> </p><p>Areyo gave me an unreadable look, “I think you’re going a bit far, Duo. Morgan looks ready to have a heart attack.”</p><p> </p><p>I was certain something had happened between Lucius and Morgan, though whether it was consensual or not was to be discovered, if it could be consensual. Maybe I could play the jealous lover to Lucius and get in a little deeper with the Head Master. I quirked my lips and shrugged nonchalantly, “Hey, if it’s consensual, I don’t see the issue. And the Head Master is fuckin’ <em>hot.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Then before they could say another word, I stood and took my tray to dump the trash. I came back to grab my pack and gave a slight wave as I headed out of the dining hall, well aware all eyes were on me.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I made it through all my morning classes before the call came through for me to visit the Head Master. Lucius has more control than I gave him credit for. Though in all honesty he may have just been busy trying to find out who had hoisted his desk, chair and filing cabinet up to the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Whistling, I laced my fingers behind my head and calmly strolled through the halls until I reached the Head Master’s office. Knocking out the “Shave and a Hair Cut, Two Bits” song, I didn’t even wait for him to respond before I walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>I kept my gaze directly in front of me, not giving him any indication that despite everything being back in place, I knew where it had been before. Even a quick glance at the ceiling to see if the ceiling tiles were back in place would give away what I knew. “Head Master,” I purred, giving him a cheeky grin, “you called?”</p><p> </p><p>“And you came running, Mr. Maxwell.” Lucius answered, anger still burning in his eyes, though I saw some amusement there too.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, after the burning glare you gave me this morning, I figured better safe than sorry if my ass is on the line.” I sat down in the chair, crossing my legs and drumming my fingers absentmindedly on the armrest. “Though…I wouldn’t mind if my ass is on the desk.”</p><p> </p><p>A spark of lust flashed by, but he quickly stamped it down. “Do you know about the incident in my office, Mr. Maxwell?”</p><p> </p><p>“What incident?” I asked, eyes wide and curious, perfectly innocent.</p><p> </p><p>“You know.” He growled.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, evading the answer. “How am I supposed to know? I’m not psychic.”</p><p> </p><p>“I walked in this morning to find my desk and other items on the ceiling.”</p><p> </p><p>Feigning surprise, I looked up at the ceiling. “How the hell did he do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He?</em>” Lucius asked, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, obviously he.” I shrugged, “Playing a prank on the Head Master is like Student Handbook Chapter 10. None of your teachers would do such a thing and <em>all</em> your students are males, so it’s suffice to say <em>he.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He glowered at me, the smirk gone. “I know it was you, Mr. Maxwell.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” I licked my lips, watching as his eyes followed the trail of my tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>I huffed, annoyed. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but I wasn’t the mastermind.” Evasion is my friend, no lies spoken, though sometimes finding the middle ground can prove difficult.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t?” He gave me a look of incredulity.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! And I don’t lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius furrowed his brow and stared at me hard, looking for any sign of deceit, but I easily stared back at him and he eventually smiled, shaking his head softly. “I know you don’t lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because I’ve gotta bone to pick with you.” I uncrossed my legs and slid forward in my seat until I was leaning across the desk, our mouths only a few inches apart. My braid languidly slid from behind my shoulder to coil on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips. “You do?”</p><p> </p><p>A coy smile played on my lips, “Mm-hmm. Heard you gotta side piece of ass goin’ on with a little brown haired boy named Morgan.” My breath whispered across his lips as I inched closer until I could smell his aftershave. “I thought I was enough for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not thinking about someone named Morgan.” He growled, reaching out to grab my braid and crushing our mouths together. The kiss was fierce and full of lust and lingering anger. I moaned loudly into his mouth, opening my lips so I could nip his tongue before teasingly sucking at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t answer if you’ve been fuckin’ him.” I murmured as we pulled apart, eyes narrowing.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted an elegant brow, “And if I have?”</p><p> </p><p>I gave him a predatory smile, all teeth, as I pushed off the desk. Whore Duo was ready to play. “Then I’ll just have to remind you what I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” He drawled, his voice and expression cool, but I saw how his eyes followed my every move as I came around the corner of his desk. He swiveled his chair, silently watching me as I stalked closer.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding my hands up his thighs, I purposely avoided his groin as I leaned down to nip at his ear. “Really.” I whispered huskily, feeling the fabric shift as his cock jumped. “Could little Morgan get you this excited with just a kiss?” I asked, ghosting my fingers up his chest and teasing his nipples briefly before letting them slide down again. Just a slight brush against the bulge had him hissing at the contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, no.” He moaned, reaching out to grab me, but I nimbly moved away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, no touching this time.” I chuckled, ignoring his warning growl. “You put those hands back where they were.” I waited to see what he would do, knowing it was a fifty-fifty chance of him listening to me or losing control and just fucking me on the carpet floor. But my expression must have convinced him to just enjoy because he slowly returned those elegant hands to the chair’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Sauntering over, I sank to my knees under his heated gaze and slowly, teasingly, unbuckled his belt. Staring right into his eyes, I unbuttoned and, painstakingly slow, pulled the zipper down, his shaft slipping out almost immediately as he let out a pained groan.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “Such a naughty Head Master,” I breathed over the engorged head, “no underwear today? Sounds like you were expecting me…or was it <em>Morgan</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop talking and start sucking.” He commanded, biting his lip as my own lips moved closer to his weeping cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, let me show you why <em>I’m</em> the head master.” I quipped before taking the crown into my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” He gasped, his hips bucking as he tried to thrust into my mouth. Swirling my tongue languidly around the swollen head, I kept my eyes locked on his as I allowed more of his length into my mouth. Eyes riveted to mine, he white knuckled the armrests as I continued my slow descent until my nose was touching his pubic bone.</p><p> </p><p>I held there for a minute and then pulled back, letting the wet member slip from my mouth. The contrast of hot to cold made Lucius hiss with pain and pleasure and I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock before lazily licking the whole length. “Did Morgan do this to you? What was it you did?” I questioned, nipping the sensitive underside of his phallus before licking it again. “Did he suck you off?” I continued, languidly dragging my tongue across the hot skin. “He does have a cute little mouth, maybe you prefer that to my filthy cock loving one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” He warned, his one hand twitching as he fought to remain still. I cocked an eyebrow at him, but then swallowed him to the hilt in one swift move. He wheezed in surprise, “Oh gods, how do you <em>do</em> that?” His voice was tight and controlled, but I could see him losing that control as he thrust upwards, convulsing as I swallowed around him.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled up again and grinned at him. “I can hold my breath for five minutes you know…”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes glazed over and the last vestiges of control left him as his hands tangled in my hair and shoved me back down again. I followed his lead and swallowed him whole again, relishing in the deep groan he let out as he began thrusting in earnest into my mouth. I swirled my tongue as he pulled back and let my teeth scrape his length as he pushed back in, causing his hands to tighten. “I’m gonna cum,” he warned, his thrusting becoming harsher and more sporadic. I just hummed around his length and continued to watch him as his eyes rolled back and he pushed me as far down as he could before his balls tightened and his cock shuddered as spurts of cum rippled from him. I swallowed, massaging the insides of his thighs and felt his hands loosening from my head.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled back, making a satisfying pop sound as his now limp member slipped from my lips and grinned at the man.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a tired chuckle, “You’re so much better than Morgan.” He said, patting my head. “The boy has a crush on me, that’s obvious, and he did blow me, but all I could think about was you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah ha, now I know at least and Morgan’s sputtering made sense, but a boy with a crush could be dangerous, depending on how much he was crushing on Lucius. I started to answer when a knock stopped me. Panic rose in Lucius’ eyes at his half undressed state and me between his legs before he quickly shoved me beneath his desk along with his lower body as the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Head Master Lucius?” A voice called, one I didn’t recognize. It wasn’t a student, the voice was too deep.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning President Boreman,” I choked back a laugh, <em>Boreman?</em> What the hell kind of name is that? Lucius must’ve heard the slight sound because he soundly kicked me in the knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… are you all right?” The deep voice asked quizzically. “You look flushed.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius gave a small laugh, “I’m fine, thank you. I’ve just been dealing with troublesome students today. Someone played a prank on me today and I’ve been searching for the culprit.”</p><p> </p><p>The mystery man chuckled, “Ah school hasn’t even been in session for a month and already you’ve got trouble makers.”</p><p> </p><p>Shifting silently beneath the desk, I rubbed my sore knee as I listened to the conversation, trying to ignore how I was, once again, left in <em>quite</em> the needy state. Fuckin’ hell, my pants were tight and I was tempted to just jack off right there under the desk, but I wanted Lucius to suffer along with me—this was his second time leaving me like this.</p><p> </p><p>“What bring you in, President Boreman?” Lucius asked, completely unaware of my iniquitous side coming out to play, but he was definitely about to find out. I knew there was no way he’d be revealing anything important yet, he didn’t trust me enough and I had the man’s name to add to my notes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wanted to take a peek at this year’s crop, if you know what I mean.” The man chuckled, giving away that he knew exactly what the students were to be. I heard the squeak of a chair and knew the man had sat down just behind me. Thank the gods that Lucius picked a desk that you couldn’t see beneath from the front.</p><p> </p><p>I moved between Lucius’ legs and made sure to hold my breath so he wouldn’t feel me on his still exposed member at all. “Yes, we certainly have some exquisite ones this year.” Lucius murmured, his voice dropping an octave and I knew that he was thinking of me.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone in particular you recommend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we have one specific student—ha!” Lucius gasped as I suddenly pulled the head of his phallus into my mouth. “E-excuse me, I thought I was going to sneeze.” He said, his voice suddenly tight and his cock stirring back to life as I swirled my tongue around, dipping into the slit and tasting the bit of semen still there.</p><p> </p><p>“What student is this?”</p><p> </p><p>A hand reached down to try and shove me away, but I backed away from his hardening flesh and instead enveloped two of his fingers into my mouth, sucking them deeply into my mouth and swiping my tongue between the two digits. “U-uh…” Lucius took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts again, “It seems his name has suddenly slipped my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius?” The man questioned, concern in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Releasing his fingers, I turned my gaze back to his groin and snickered softly at the hardened member now erect between his legs. I ran my fingers up his legs and quickly took it back into my mouth, slowly bobbing my head on the long length. I didn’t want him to cum this time, I only wanted to tease him to life and then torture him as he’s been torturing me. “I apologize, my mind is a bit scattered today it seems.” He said, surprising me at how normal he made his voice sound. Sounds like I gotta work harder then.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the one who dropped in on you. Oh, it looks like one of your students forgot their book bag.” Fuck! I forgot I dropped my bag by the chair when I first came in and I stilled in trepidation despite the hard, hot shaft in my mouth. “A D. Maxwell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, I will have to find out his class and have his teacher send him to pick it up. H-he was on my short list of possible pranksters, but it seems it was not him, though he’s <em>definitely</em> trouble.” Lucius answered as a hand came below the desk and caressed the side of my face before wrapping around the base of my braid and urging me to continue. Oh, he <em>did</em> want to play…I carefully positioned my teeth and slid down further, allowing the edge of my teeth to scrape the engorged flesh. He gasped, his knee jumping and banging into the hard underside of the desk. “Shit!” He cursed, though from pain or pleasure, I wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>“This definitely seems like a bad time for you, Head Master.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, i-it is, President Boreman. I…uh…forgot about an appointment I have <em>coming soon</em>.” He said, but I picked up on the innuendo and sucked hard while using one hand to hold the base of his scrotum tightly to impede his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we finish this discussion later tonight?” Another creak of the chair and I felt the man begin to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly, sir.” He all but growled and as soon as the door opened and closed, the ebony man pushed away from his desk, causing his cock to slide from my mouth. He still had his hands on my braid and so I stumbled out after him, glaring at him for treating my hair so roughly. “You are such a cock tease.” He hissed, still pulling me towards him with my braid.</p><p> </p><p>I pouted, “Hey, this is the <em>second</em> time you’ve left me hot and bothered while you’ve gotten your jollies off.”</p><p> </p><p>His gaze dropped down to the prominent bulge in my pants and he grinned lecherously at me. “Ah, I’ve left you wanting, have I?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know it.” I whispered, eyes half lidded as I grabbed his hand and pushed it against my aching cock. I moaned as he roughly rubbed me through the cloth before he pulled his hand away, my hips subconsciously thrusting forward to keep contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Strip.” Lucius commanded, dropping my braid so I could do so. I glanced at the door, raising an eyebrow before giving him a shrug and letting my blazer fall to the ground. “Just unbutton your shirt, but leave it on. I want your pants off though because I’m going to fuck you until you scream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a good idea?” I asked, “As we just saw, anyone can walk in here.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, “That’s what makes it thrilling, knowing anyone who walks by might hear us, anyone could walk in and see us.”</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t deny my cock jumped at the prospect. I’m not exactly an exhibitionist, but I do love a bit of danger in the mix—Shinigami anyone? I quickly stripped my pants off, kicking them out into the middle of the room with a smile and unbuttoned my shirt. My own member stood proudly against my stomach, the pre-cum already dripping and smearing against my lower abdominals. I eyed the chair, wondering if it could take the weight before I climbed into Lucius’ lap, allowing our groins to touch and giving a moan of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius didn’t remain inactive long as I settled my thighs on either side of his legs. His hands grabbed my hips and ground our erections together, his mouth laying feather light kisses on my shoulder and moving towards my neck. He expertly attached his mouth to the spot that made my knees quake and sucked at it until it was painful. I couldn’t stop the moan the left my lips as I allowed my head to fall to the side, exposing my neck more. I heard him digging through a drawer in his desk and I cracked an eye open in time to see a tube of lube in his hand, hastily being opened and squirted into his hand. He moved and pressed the cool gel to our heated lengths, causing a hiss from both of us, but the momentary discomfort was soon forgotten as he stroked our cocks together, slick and fast. Our erections continued to slide against each other in his hand, but I knew it wouldn’t be enough. I knew I’d hate myself for it later, but right then fully immersed into the whorish mentality all I wanted was for Lucius to fuck me until I came, the need making me heady and wonton.</p><p> </p><p>I reached down and grabbed his cock so that I could push it against the cleft of my ass. “Fuck me, Lucius.” I whispered, rolling my hips so that the head of his penis would slightly slip in.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I don’t have any condoms and you’re not prepped.” He groaned, gently thrusting against me, his hands alternating between my ass and my hips.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, I want you in me.” I said more forcefully, pushing down so that he slipped in more, but not enough.</p><p> </p><p>I felt his hesitation even his hands roughly held my hips, “You’re gonna regret it later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let me regret it later.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands went to my ass again and spread my cheeks apart as he slowly rolled his hips up, causing the head to push in. I hissed in pain, tensing up as the ring of muscle there burned. But the burn was good, it was punishment for what I was doing and I bit my bottom lip to keep the tears from my eyes. Lucius stilled, but as I relaxed around him, he began to push me slowly down the hard length.</p><p> </p><p>Being filled brought me a pleasure like no other I had experienced yet. I’m sure being filled by someone you love is better, but since I didn’t have Heero to do that, I could only go by what I know. My ass continued to sting and burn, but the pain was slowly ebbing away as pleasure followed. It was much tighter than ever before and I rolled my hips to get him more inside me.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods Duo,” Lucius groaned, his hair slick with sweat and sticking to the side of his face as he fought for control. “You have no idea what you do to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, I looked down at our joined bodies and gave a husky chuckle, “I have a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prove it, Head Master,” I moaned, encircling his neck with my arms. I leaned in to kiss him as I rolled my hips forward, feeling him buck at the sensation. His hands slipped beneath my open shirt and nails raked down my back, making me arch into him. “Ah!” I gasped as searing pain went from my shoulder blades down to my lower back.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius thrust up, bringing his mouth to an exposed nipple and biting it before laving the nub with his tongue. I dug my hands into his hair, grasping the strands tightly as he thrust up again, this time harder. “Yes,” I hissed, “keep going, harder Lucius.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands settled on my hips again and he held them as he thrust up, hard, and I gasped at the penetration. He pulled up slightly and thrust again, going deeper than before. His lips moved to my other nipple, setting my nerves on fire as he continued the assault on my body and thrust in again and again.</p><p> </p><p>I pushed down at the same time, causing the tip of his length to rub against my prostate. I arched into him, my heated blood causing my body to tremble as the slightest touch. My swollen crown rubbed against his stomach and I tried to shift forward to get more contact, but the hands on my hips kept me where I was. “I need more.” I growled, biting his ear lobe harshly.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back, those viridescent eyes practically glowing with desire and crushed our lips together once more. Battling for dominance, I sparred with his tongue with sucks and teeth as he did the same, catching my lips between his teeth at times until they were swollen and sore. Winning the battle, Lucius pulled back and smirked. “Ride me, Duo.” He ordered, his voice dropping to that deep, sex-laden octave again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>Master Lucius</em>.” I groaned, undulating my hips so I could rise up and down his cock. I steadied myself with his shoulders and closed my eyes in ecstasy as I increased the tempo of my movements. “Gods, right there.” I said loudly as my prostate was hit again, causing my nerves to hum with pleasure. “Yes,” I cried again, thrusting down harshly before moving back up to do it again, “You’re so big, I can feel you deep inside me, oh <em>gods!</em> I want more, Head Master!” </p><p> </p><p>A low snarl was all the warning I had before I found myself on my back on the ground and a leg being brought to rest on Lucius’ shoulder. “You’re so sexy, Duo, so fucking sexy I can’t control myself.” He growled as he began to piston his hips quickly into my ass, causing a howl of pleasure to tear from me. “Let me hear you beg.”</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes to lock onto his as the rug burned against my back, I know I’m gonna damn well have some interesting rug burns after this. “Please Head Master,” I groaned, my voice taking a slight pleading town. “Make me cum, fuck me harder, Head Master.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Lucius.” He ordered, surprising me as I knew he liked when I called him by his title.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius,” I whispered, my voice coming out breathily. “I need you, Lucius, please let me cum. I want you to come in me. Fuck me deeper, Lucius, I want to feel all of you in me.” I continued, rolling my hips into his thrusts, my cock weeping cum steadily as he continued to thrust deep within me. He lifted my other leg to his shoulder and practically bent me in half as he pushed in deeper, causing me to let out a scream at the new angle. “More, Lucius, faster, <em>please</em>,” I keened, my voice becoming hoarse as I felt my orgasm approaching, “make me cum!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine.” He said fiercely, biting harshly at my neck while his one hand came to wrap around my rigid flesh and pump it. That touch was all I needed as the pleasure and pain swirled together and I was cumming hard between us.</p><p> </p><p>My back bowed between us, my eyes sliding closed as the hot wetness of my orgasm splashed between us. I felt his continued thrusts falter as he too came, his body shaking with the force of his climax before he fell on top of me. My legs slid from his shoulders and we both lay panting on the ground of his office.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius let out a groan as he slid out of me, slowly pushing himself up and off the floor. He sat down in the chair and looked down at me, lust already in his eyes. Though I’m sure I made a spectacle on the ground with my open shirt and half undone braid leading down to the evidence of our fucking—because it damn well isn’t lovemaking—as my naked and sated body lay boneless upon the floor. “You better get up before round three begins.” He said, the desire strong in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled as I slowly stood up, my knees shaking as I began to button up my shirt. “I wouldn’t mind round three.” I answered huskily and bent to kiss him lazily. “But mind if I get a note to go home? I don’t think I can go back to class like this.” I said, wrinkling my nose at the mess on my stomach and dripping from my ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’ll just keep you under my desk for the rest of the day,” Lucius answered, his eyes drooping as he thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure I’m gonna go pass out.” Eliciting a low chuckle from the older man, I picked up my pants and pulled them on before slipping my blazer back on and sliding my shoes on once more. I grabbed my backpack and turned to face the ebony Head Master again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll inform your teachers you’re sick—this time, Duo—but I can’t have you missing class every time we fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>I quirked an eyebrow, “Why, is it gonna become a daily occurrence?”</p><p> </p><p>The guttural groan Lucius gave me certainly showed he’d definitely want it to become a daily occurrence. “I’d never get any work done if it was every day. Go back to your dorm room, Duo and I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Trying to make myself look presentable and <em>not</em> like I had just been fucked through the floor, I winked at Lucius and then made a beeline straight to my dorm room, the whore in me receding. Somehow, I made it without a single person seeing me and I thanked whoever was watching over me. Stripping off my clothes, I grabbed my shower supplies and fled to the hot steam and searing burn as the water washed away his hands from my body. But it couldn’t wash away the nail marks and rug burns on my back, the burning in my ass or the stains upon my soul. And it couldn’t make me forget that in that split second I closed my eyes as I came, I saw haunting blue eyes that looked straight into my core.</p><p><br/>Dhampir<br/>Page 13<br/>12/15/2020</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm posting more whenever I have the time. I've SO close to finishing this, but every time I think I've come to the end, something else pops up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Eleven</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I avoided Lucius Tuesday and Wednesday. It helped that I was pissed off at him for leaving a huge ass hickey on my neck. At least the dark purple bruise covered the bite mark there if you looked close enough. I had bruises on my hips as well and the damn rug burn chafed against my clothes with every step I took.</p><p> </p><p>I kept my braid over my left shoulder so it would cover the hickey and thankfully since my comments at breakfast Monday, the other students had gone back to steadfastly ignoring me. It stung a little, being excluded, but it was for the best, attachments were dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>The classes were still boring, but at least it left me plenty of time to focus on the real aspect of my time here since I only needed an hour tops to get through the assignments. I didn’t need to study and all my marks came back high.</p><p> </p><p>I looked in the mirror and glared at the offending hickey there, knowing that in fifteen minutes I was going to have a call with four of the most suspicious and detail oriented people in the universe. I need to go buy some fuckin’ concealer apparently. Groaning, I tried moving my braid to drape over my shoulder, but knew it wouldn’t cover the mark well enough to keep the suspicion at bay—not to mention the other small marks on the other side of my neck.</p><p> </p><p>Damn Lucius and his marking habit! No, just damn Lucius. But fuck, he was like a drug—bad for me, ruining me, but so <em>damn</em> good in the moment. I groaned, pushing away from the mirror and making the snap decision to take a quick shower before our call started.</p><p> </p><p>Rushing to the showers, I undid my braid and wetted my hair effectively enough to make it look like I just took a long shower, my friends knowing how long it usually takes me. Returning to my room, I spent the remaining few minutes brushing out my wet strands and allowing it to drape over my still clothed body, effectively covering any marks.</p><p> </p><p>My vidphone beeped, startling me and I cursed at my frayed nerves. I reached forward to answer, but paused, nervous to see the most important people in my life—the most important <em>person</em> in my life—when I’m in such a state. But I knew not answering would only cause more issues, not less. The vidphone beeped again and I knew I only had seconds to answer before it would go to voicemail and still my fingers shook and didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>Cursing myself, I pushed the connect button and quickly set my smile firmly in place. Two faces popped on the screen, Quatre and Heero, and I waved at the two. A few seconds later Wufei joined and then Trowa, who was still touring with the circus.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys!” I said, hoping the forced happiness didn’t sound as forced to them.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the almost imperceptible narrowing of Heero’s eyes told me he picked up on the forced sound and knowing Quatre’s Space Heart, he already felt the dark emotions in me. I kept my eyes steadfastly off Heero’s, those intense blues had the ability to shred my control and my walls and I needed both desperately right now. “Duo.” Heero’s voice rumbled, a slight hard edge there that made me shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Duo, you don’t look too well.” Quatre said, worriedly looking me over.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah,” I laughed slightly, “I’m feeling a bit under the weather.” That was an understatement, I felt like fuckin’ shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you falling ill?” Wufei asked and I looked to see four pairs of eyes worryingly looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” I hedged, playing with a strand of hair, “I don’t feel good, but I didn’t want to miss our call.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a long time since we’ve seen you with your hair down,” Quatre said, giving me a soft smile. “I forgot how pretty it is.”</p><p> </p><p>A blush found my cheeks and I couldn’t stop the glance I sent Heero, those deep blue eyes holding my own and I swore I saw a flash of…<em>hunger?</em> Shit, I’m becoming fuckin’ perverted and seeing heated glances everywhere. Tearing my eyes away, I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry, “Thanks Q, it’s not often I let my hair down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just got out of the shower?” Trowa teased, his eye crinkling with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that.” I grinned, falling back into the simple banter and I felt the tension leave my shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Talk fell into the normal routine, the boys asking me about school and how my classes were going. Heero pointedly asked me about my friends, but I shrugged it off, saying they were more acquaintances than friends. Wufei evaded telling details about his date, but mentioned he had another date with the same person on Friday and no amount of wheedling from me was going to make him say who this person was. Heero said he had a mission coming up and asked if we could move our next call to the following Sunday morning, to which we all agreed and then Trowa filled us in on how the circus was going.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I have great news!” Quatre said, his smile bright and happy. “My uncle has dropped the case against me and has decided to let me assume control of my father’s estates and businesses.”</p><p> </p><p>I gave a true laugh of happiness, “What? That’s <em>great, </em>Quatre! Why did he drop it suddenly?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde gave a thin smile, but his cornflower blue eyes glinted with malevolence, “Let’s just say he learned why I made a good Gundam pilot despite my kind nature.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of us fell silent, fully understanding what that meant. Quatre hated killing and his kindness was one in a million, but the little blonde could be ruthless when necessary and was a strategic mastermind. His uncle, I’m sure, learned quite quickly that you couldn’t outmaneuver Quatre and would most likely find himself homeless and destitute regardless of if he won control of the family business or not.</p><p> </p><p>A knock at my door caused us all to jump and I nervously glanced at it. It was after 9pm, who the hell was knocking at my door now? “Yeah, what is it?” I called, letting my annoyance at the interruption filter through.</p><p> </p><p>“U-um…Duo? It’s me, Talon.” The disembodied voice filtered through.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, Talon? I’m busy at the moment” I answered, my eyes narrowing as I turned more towards the door. I almost hit the mute button, but I knew that would only cause my friends to question me more closely as they were obviously listening with rapt interest.</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping I could talk to you. Areyo wants to apologize, but is afraid to.”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes and shifted in my seat, “Tell him nothing to apologize for and I’ll talk with you guys tomorrow, but I really can’t talk now.” Like hell am I gonna let anyone see me without my braid in place—excluding my best friends, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Talon hesitated, making me think maybe he wasn’t alone, but then he sighed, “Okay Duo, see you tomorrow.” I listened to the echoing steps as he left and then turned back to the screen only to find myself on the end of Heero’s intense glower.</p><p> </p><p>The other three shifted uncomfortably on the screen, but were silent before the rage in Heero’s eyes. Uncertain of what the hell his problem was, I glared right back, refusing to back down beneath those heated blues. Wufei and Trowa suddenly made excuses and signed off, only Quatre was daring enough to stay as possible mediator between us. “What?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> happened to your neck?” Heero growled, the sound rumbling over the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>My hand almost went up to the bite mark instinctively, but I noticed Heero’s eyes were focused on the right side where the lesser marks were. I didn’t realize when I looked towards the door that it revealed part of my neck. “Nothing.” I answered steelily, my own glare intensifying and daring Heero to push.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed. “That’s not nothing, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then,” I snarled, “how about it’s none of your damn business then.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey,” Quatre tried to interject, “let’s just calm—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what those are, Duo,” Heero almost yelled, slamming his hand onto his desk, “I thought you were there to get an education, not fuck around.”</p><p> </p><p>I paled, Heero had no idea just how much those words pained me or how backwards they were in this situation. I let out a shuddering breath, but put my mask firmly in place with my lips in a thin angry line. “Who says I can’t do both?” I asked chillily.</p><p> </p><p>That caught him off guard, both of them actually, and Heero slumped back into his seat while Quatre just looked at me wide eyed. “Was that your boyfriend?” He asked, his voice suddenly tired and without anger.</p><p> </p><p>It would’ve been easier to lie then, but I promised not to lie to my friends if I could help it and so I let out a deep sigh, “No, Talon isn’t my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he’s just a fuck buddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No.</em>” I stressed, my anger rapidly rising and before I could stop my mouth, the words tumbled from my lips. “Though he’s fuckin’ hot, so maybe I’ll go see if he’s interested.”</p><p> </p><p>The pain that crossed Heero’s face surprised me and I saw I crossed a line, but I had no idea what fucking line I crossed. But I felt a chasm suddenly appear between us as Heero’s walls built back up and all emotion disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo…” Quatre said pained, tears in his eyes as he bunched the fabric of his shirt on his chest. “Heero—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Quatre.” Heero snarled and with one last look at me, he signed off and I felt my heart crack.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde gasped, looking at me with startled eyes. “Oh, Duo.” He choked out, “I-I had no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>I gave him a watery smile, knowing he sensed my secret. “I buried it deep down, but apparently not deep enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two don’t understand…” He started, tears gathering in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand Heero doesn’t love me like that and that he can never know that I do.” I whispered, blinking back my own tears. “I gotta go, Q, but I’ll talk to you next Sunday, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Duo!” Quatre called, but I just shook my head and ended the call.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I’m not sure how long I sat there, staring at the dark screen of my vidphone, before I finally found the strength to move. Quatre had called me back incessantly until I set the vidphone to ignore all calls. I had hurt Heero, badly too, but I didn’t even know why I did. Had I ruined the image he had of me? I hadn’t ever slept with anyone during the war and always remained the unattached best friend who didn’t do quick fucks. Had I shattered that illusion?</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the clock, I pushed my tired body out of the chair and slowly changed into my priest’s outfit, for the first time my bones feeling much older than I actually am. It’s Wednesday and my contact is supposed to meet me at 2am Thursday morning. Most people are asleep then, so chances of being spotted are lower, the dark makes it harder to make out who we are if we are spotted and gives me the cover to slip out of here unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>I plaited my hair, grabbed the camera pen, shoved my handgun into the back waistband of my pants and silently slipped out of my room. No one was awake at this time or at least not out of their rooms and if anyone heard my steps, the assumption would be I’m heading to the bathroom. Which, technically, I was. I slipped into one of the stalls and locked the door before stepping up on the toilet seat and pushing up the small window above the stall. I jumped, grabbing the outer edge and pulled myself up and through the window. It’s a good fuckin’ thing I stayed small and lithe! Fitting into small places was one of my specialties and despite my annoyance at my small stature; I had to admit it came in handy!</p><p> </p><p>The doors locked after curfew and so if I left through the front door, I’m certain it would alert someone and it wouldn’t take long to figure out who left.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around to make sure no one saw me, I closed the window so that hopefully no one would notice it was unlocked and then made my way towards the large wall. I carefully eyed the 15 foot wall, taking a few steps back before sprinting towards it. A foot away, I leapt up and landed more than halfway up the wall, pushing against the concrete as soon as my foot touched it and scaling up another 4 feet while my fingers grasped the rough concrete edge. I held on, slowly inching my way up until I was over it and sliding down the other side. Damn, I need more practice scaling walls again, back in the day I could easily scale a 20 foot wall without any trouble and now here I am barely making it up a wall 5 feet shorter.</p><p> </p><p>I landed gracefully, falling to a crouch and listening to see if anyone heard me, but not a single sound or light came. I cautiously made my way through the meadow before hitting the tree line that gave me cover to more freely move. There were two cameras situated at the front gates to record the comings and goings of anyone near the school, but I knew I could travel through the woods for a mile and then move to the smooth road so I could travel quicker.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost 2am when I arrived at a nondescript fountain that was shrouded in darkness in the middle of a park. A lone figure sat on the edge of the fountain and I silently closed in on it. The park had a smattering of large trees, walking paths and a lamp here and there, but the light near the fountain didn’t work—was that coincidence or did my contact do it?</p><p> </p><p>Carefully angling myself so that the figure would see me approach, I waited for the figure give me some indication that he was my contact. The figure startled, then stood tall and rigid—definitely military. “Maxwell?” The figure whispered and I felt myself relax.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” I called, coming closer, though I slipped my hand behind my back so I could grip my gun.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Sergeant Anders.” He looked up and in the moonlight I could now see his face, my hand sliding away from my back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey man, so you’re my contact, huh?” I had to admit, it was nice to see a friendly face who knew what the hell I was doing here. He was already aware of what we were after, so I could talk a bit more freely to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I requested it actually. I figured it would be best if it was someone you already knew.” The blonde smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here’s the memory stick.” I said, taking the camera pen out and quickly ejecting the small chip. “I’ve attached my own notes as well as the files I found as well as the location of the brothel.”</p><p> </p><p>Sergeant Anders nodded, taking it from me and then holding out another chip. “Read it, then erase it. It fits the camera pen you’ve got and can be used to take any other pictures you need to.”</p><p> </p><p>I grinned, slipping the chip into my pen. “Will do. Next meeting if I need to get in touch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two weeks from now, then I’ll be here every Friday. Same time and location, but after that, we’ll have to change days. We’ll move locations if necessary too.” He told me and began to turn away. Hesitating, he looked over at me, his face shadowed by darkness. “Be careful Duo, you look exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” I said, watching the blonde man walk away. “At least until this is all over, then I’ll fall apart.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Backtracking, I quickly followed the same path until I reached the wall again, glancing at my watch to see it was now just past 3am. Man, I was fuckin’ <em>tired</em>—inside and out, mentally and physically beat. I swiftly climbed the wall again, this time reaching the top much easier and dropping to the ground silently. I carefully stuck to the shadows until I reached the stall window and deftly opened it before sliding inside and locking the window behind me.</p><p> </p><p>Just as I was getting ready to leave, I heard someone coming in the bathroom, shuffling feet alerting me to the half asleep student who had stumbled into the bathroom. Shit, shit, shit! I stood still, waiting for the student to leave, but instead the idiot apparently decided my stall was the one he wanted to use as the door rattled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m in here!” I yelled angrily, causing the student to jump in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sorry ‘bout that!” The voice called and quickly shuffled to another stall.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I flushed the toilet and quickly exited back to my room. I closed the door and locked it, letting out a breath I hadn’t even realized I was holding. Bringing the pen out, I fiddled with it as I thought whether I should read it now or later, but as I eyes began to slide closed against my will, I set the pen on my desk and collapsed into my bed. I’m quite certain I was asleep before my head even touched the pillow.<br/><br/><br/>Dhampir<br/>Page 7<br/>12/21/2020</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except the originals in this story.<br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Twelve</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Incessant knocking woke me, the heavy sound causing me to roll out of my bed into a crouch with my gun already in my hands, safety off and aimed at the door. My eyes weren’t even open yet and I shook the sleep off, blinking to clear the sleep from my vision without taking my hands off the gun.</p><p> </p><p>A quick glance at the clock showed me it was past 10am. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on!” I yelled hoarsely, shoving my gun beneath the mattress and moving to open the door a crack so I could see who was there. I found myself staring at a thick, burly chest and I slowly looked up at the mountain of a man standing before my door. “Can I help you?” I asked sourly.</p><p> </p><p>“You Duo Maxwell?” The man asked, his voice thickly accented as his beady brown eyes looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>I smirked and answered cheekily, “Depends on who’s asking.” </p><p> </p><p> “Head Master Lucius sent me to collect you. You’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>“I overslept.” I shrugged, moving back to close the door, but a heavy foot stopped the door. I glared at the man, “I’m not changing into my uniform in front of you.”</p><p> </p><p>The man pursed his lips and contemplated my words before moving back a step. “Five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” I muttered before closing the door behind me—and most definitely locking it, though I had no doubt that the bouncer out there could knock down the door in seconds. I hastily threw my uniform on and fixed my hair as best I could with the little time I had been given. I grabbed my book bag and slipped my shoes on, almost heading to the door before I spotted the camera pen still on my desk. I quickly shoved it in my desk along with a jumble of other similar looking, but completely ordinary, pens before I unlocked the door once more.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out, I locked the door again and then turned to the man, spreading my arms wide as if to say “I’m here!”. The man snorted and silently walked out of the dorm house with me in his shadow. Talk about feeling fuckin’ <em>small</em>, the man was probably two of me tall and about four of me wide! He easily eclipsed me and I was quite aware of how pitiful I looked next to the behemoth of a man, but it would be the stupidest thing they’d ever do if they underestimated me. I had definitely taken out guys just as big and while my skills may have dulled slightly, they were still sharp enough to take him on.</p><p> </p><p>As we walked into the school and through the halls, I felt jumpy and ready to run. All my nerves were on end and I shoved my hands into my pockets to try and ground myself. Maybe it was the lack of sleep with the lack of food or maybe it’s just all the emotional baggage catching up with me. Whatever it was, my agitation was growing by the second and the dark cloud above my head thundered.</p><p> </p><p>The Enforcer, as I aptly named him, knocked on Lucius’ door and waited for the cool voice to tell us to enter before he opened the door. He grabbed me by the shoulder and started to shove me in, but I quickly reached over and bent his pointer and middle finger back until I heard a satisfying crunch followed by a scream of pain. The man fell to one knee and I shoved his hand away from me.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fuckin’ touch me.” I hissed darkly, closing the door and sauntering into the office. Lucius looked at me pale and shocked as every step I took whispered manic, predatory peril for the one who crossed me. I could hear the Enforcer whimpering in the background, his heavy footsteps echoing down the hall, but I just stared at Lucius, letting him feel my dangerous mood without a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” He said, that cool voice now gravelly and dry. He quickly reached for a glass of water and I didn’t miss the tremble in his hand. He was well aware I was on the killing edge and a fuckin’ loose cannon that he had no <em>real </em>control over.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that…” he gestured towards the door, “necessary?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p><br/>He waited for me to expand on my answer. I didn’t. Like hell am I letting him in more than I need to and considering I don’t even know <em>why</em> I reacted that way, I wasn’t about to let him know it. All I knew was that I was on edge and felt like destroying something, it just happened to be that the Enforcer was closest. “Are you ill?” He finally asked, his green eyes for once looking at me with nothing more than honest curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe? I don’t feel…good and I overslept. Next time you wanna check on me, do it yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“After the way you broke Klein’s hand? I think not.”</p><p> </p><p>I let out a sardonic laugh, the killing edge lessening. “It was only his fingers. Could’ve done a lot worse, ya’know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Also, how will it look if the Head Master is only checking up on one student?” Lucius asked, his color returning as he felt my mood shift to something less reckless.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll look like you’re fucking him.” I grinned.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes slid down to my neck and thrill filled them as they locked on the <em>love bite</em> still present there. “It would.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, be glad no one’s pulling dental records off this.” I mumbled, sinking into my seat. “You bit me hard enough that I could make perfect imprints.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t hear any complaints at the time.” He quipped, giving me an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>I snorted, returning his smile. Gods, why the hell could he make me feel like this? He infuriated me and aroused me, he could make me laugh and snarl and he could make me forget almost everything else. If we met under different circumstances, I think I could’ve come to like him, maybe even love him if he wasn’t involved in all this shit. Not like I love Heero, but still… Man, maybe I’m developing fuckin’ Stockholm Syndrome or something.</p><p> </p><p>“How is your backside?” He asked, a frown marring his face. “I was rough with you, maybe it caused an infection.”</p><p> </p><p>“The rug burn hurts more than my ass does, Lucius.” I said scathingly, “No, I just didn’t get much sleep and I am feeling run down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you still be up for Saturday?”</p><p> </p><p>Saturday…shit, Saturday! The club. I really wanted to say no, I wanted to just fucking stay in my room and hide under the blanket all day and it was on the tip of my tongue to say so. It sounded like Lucius was giving me a choice, but I had a mission to complete and so I swallowed dryly and gave him a Cheshire grin. “Oh, I’ll be up for it. Hopefully the general will show up and be a lot better than that blonde senator, that man was a fuckin’ bore.” Let him think I don’t remember their names; it’ll make him more loose with other names in the future.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius chuckled, his ebony locks falling into his eyes. “The general won’t be there until later that evening, but if he isn’t enough for you, I’ll make sure you’re satisfied by the night’s end.”</p><p> </p><p>“Personally?” I purred, letting my eyes slant into a sultry look.</p><p> </p><p>I heard the audible gulp as he wetted his lips, “Maybe, though I’ve already got an impressive request list for you and I can have you <em>any</em> time while they can only have you on Saturdays.”</p><p> </p><p>“Considering I’m you’re only whore at the moment, it’s not exactly a hard feat to be the most requested.” I answered acerbically, rolling my eyes for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius pushed away from the desk and padded over to where I sat crouched in the chair. Sweeping my bangs back, he placed a cool hand to my forehead and then leaned down to capture my lips in a tame kiss. “No fever,” He murmured against my lips, “but I’ll give you the day off to recover from whatever it is that is ailing you.”</p><p> </p><p>I’m sure my expression showed my surprise as he pushed back and returned to his desk, but I hurriedly guarded my eyes. Why the hell was he being nice? All of our meetings have been full of innuendos, fierce words and fiercer tempers and lots of sex. Yet this time he was being almost sweet, treating me like a lover instead of a fuck toy—and I didn’t like it. I was already having a hard time keeping the lines from blurring, if he started <em>caring</em> for me, it would blur them even more. Standing up, I looked at him again confusion evident on my face, but I didn’t say a word as I began to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“And Duo,” he called, causing me to look over my shoulder at the sinful smile on his lips. “I expect you to be on time tomorrow or you can expect a thorough thrashing of that pert ass you have.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the roles slide into place again, I returned his smile with a cheeky grin, “As long as it’s your cock doing the thrashing.” His laughter followed me into the halls and echoed in my ears long after I was back in my dorm. Dropping my bag on the floor, I closed the door and allowed my body to slide down it, bringing my knees up to my forehead and wrapping my arms around them.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I get myself into?” I whispered to no one, biting back tears. Boys don’t cry, but I certainly have cried plenty of times in the last month and I’m only three weeks into this damnable school year. How the hell am I supposed to make it <em>months?</em> Gods, what if I had to make it the whole year?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>My ass is numb. That’s the first thing I noticed. The second is that I’m cold because I’m still sitting on the floor against the door. Groaning, I slowly stood up and winced as the numbness was replaced with the pins and needles of circulation returning. I obviously fell asleep, but shit, my bed is literally 5 feet away, why couldn’t I have got there first?</p><p> </p><p>Shaking my limbs out, I rolled my head until I heard my neck pop and then stretched until I felt that delicious burn in my muscles. Looking at the clock, I still had an hour or two before students would be coming back to the dorms and decided it was a good time to look at the chip Sergeant Anders had given me.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the camera pen out, I ejected the memory chip and went through the motions of disconnecting my computer from any networks. I studiously ignored the blinking light on my vidphone that informed me of my 34<sup>th</sup> missed call, most likely all from Quatre, and popped the memory chip into the side slot of my computer.</p><p> </p><p>I watched as the information loaded onto my screen, frowning as the pages of information flitted quickly to really gather anything from it, but I noticed the pictures of various people and the schematics of some building. Once all 600 pages loaded, I moved to my bed and sat cross legged on the comforter with my computer cradled in my lap. My eyes quickly scanned the information and I soon lost myself as I absorbed it all.</p><p> </p><p>By the time I finished, it was almost dinner and I was definitely feeling the effects of not eating for the whole day as my concentration felt shot. But once I started, I couldn’t stop and I had to finish no matter what. Most of the pages were the school’s financial records for the past ten years and showed the slow decline in the school’s funds until about 6 years ago when suddenly the scholarships started and the funds were replenished and then some. I hissed in pain as I licked my bottom lip, obviously I had been chewing on it as I read—a nasty habit of mine!</p><p> </p><p>I deftly deleted all the files and made sure they were dumped from my computer too before returning the memory chip to my pen. The building schematics were for the main school building, but I didn’t see anything on it that hinted at secret rooms. The rest of the files had been a list of people who might be benefactors and a request that I keep a look out and report back any that I see. Brigadier General Sorinto was on the list, but I had also written him in the list I gave to Sergeant Anders, so I knew at least one would be checked off for them to track. Though the most interesting in the file was one Lucius Tallward. Apparently he’s not only the Head Master, but a benefactor and also from what I could gather, the one who started the benefactor program. According to the profile, he had been hired as the Head Master almost 7 years ago and it wasn’t long after that suddenly the spike in their funds came trickling in.</p><p> </p><p>But in 7 years there hasn’t been a single person who’s come forward or accused Lucius or the school of any impropriety. That either meant Lucius was telling the truth that it was consensual or there was some kind of blackmail that was keeping them quiet. The last note stated that agents had been reaching out to past students but so far no one was speaking. </p><p> </p><p>I returned my computer to the desk, put the pen away and paused at the vidphone again. Another three missed calls. But I couldn’t handle it right now, so I ran and hid in the dining hall as I piled my plate with as much comfort food as it could hold. I found an empty table and sat down, staring down at the pizza slices and hot dogs that I grabbed. I mechanically began to eat, not even tasting the food and let my eyes wander around the dining hall. There weren’t too many people present, which wasn’t surprising since it was close to the end of dinner service, but there was no one that I recognized. Instead, I studied the beautiful and exquisite students present, wondering about their lives… What did they like and dislike? Did they have family? Siblings? A pet? Would they survive being broken? Was being used worth the success the benefactors guaranteed?</p><p> </p><p>“Duo!” I snapped out of my trance, looking up as Talon and Areyo came to the table. “Hey man, we looked for you today at breakfast and lunch, but you weren’t there.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled fleetingly, “Yeah, I overslept and wasn’t feeling good, so I stayed in. I’m feeling better now though, so I should be at school tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, that’s twice this week, isn’t it?” Talon asked, peering down at me. “Didn’t you leave early Monday too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…yeah, I did.” I nodded before taking another large bite of pizza, gesturing with my free hand for the twins to sit down. “So you told me you wanted to talk to me last night? Sorry I didn’t get back to you earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Talon waved off my apology, “No worries. I just wanted to know what happened with the Head Master. You got called in on Monday to his office, didn’t you? Does he know what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled, my dark mood lightening a little. “He doesn’t know. He asked if it was me, but I told him I wasn’t the mastermind. Did he question you two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but we didn’t say anything, right Areyo?” Talon grinned at his brother, nudging the more silent twin.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, but I noticed it was tight and didn’t reach his eyes. I tilted my head, frowning at the normally bubbly personality Areyo usually had. “Hey Areyo,” I said sweetly, “Talon mentioned you wanted to apologize, but you don’t have you, ya’know? Nothing to apologize for if you’re talking about at lunch the other day.”</p><p> </p><p>Areyo looked startled, as if he wasn’t sure what I was talking about at first. “O-oh, okay. Thanks, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>Talon frowned at his twin, “You’ve been acting weird since yesterday Areyo, you sure you’re okay? Maybe you and Duo both caught something?”</p><p> </p><p>Something in his eyes told me the truth and suddenly I wanted to punch something badly. “You mind getting me a drink, Talon?” I asked, giving him one of my characteristic grins and saw a slight blush dust his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! You only drink water, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or juice, but I only drink bottled shit.” I called as the blonde wandered off to find me a drink. I looked at Areyo, taking in his slightly rumpled clothes and the fear in his eyes as he kept looking towards the door any time someone walked in. “Areyo?” I said softly. “Have you been given a…special job this weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes looked up, shock and fear evident in his wide eyes. “H-how do you know?” He asked in a frightened whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” I said, shrugging but my heart sinking. “I have my special job Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did the Head Master take pictures of you too?” He asked, a dark shadow on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he didn’t.” I answered carefully. “Is he using it to blackmail you into it?”</p><p> </p><p>Talon returned, but my eyes remained locked on Areyo until he gave me an imperceptible nod. He glanced at his twin brother, silently conveying that the other didn’t know about it, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before he would.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly everything I just ate was straining to get out of me and I fought against the need to vomit. I took the water from Talon and chugged the whole bottle, trying to stave off vomiting all over the table. Lucius was a fucking bastard to do this to these kids and the benefactors were even worse since if there was no one buying, there’d be no selling. I’d make sure to see every one of them burn in hell.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow down man, you’re gonna make yourself sick.” Talon said, grinning at me.</p><p> </p><p>I weakly laughed, “I think I overdid it this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you that you need to stop eating so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I had missed breakfast <em>and</em> lunch this time.” I bantered back, my mischievous grin back in place. Keep it together, Duo, you knew eventually they’d be brought in, but at least now I might be able to be in a position to offer them someone to talk to. “Look, I gotta catch up on the schoolwork I missed today, so I’m gonna head back to the dorm, but feel free to stop by and chat with me if you need it.” I gave a pointed look to Areyo and then, clapping Talon on the shoulder, I threw away the rest of my uneaten food and headed back to my room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long before a hesitant knock came to my door and I cautiously cracked it open before opening it fully to Areyo. The blonde came in, looking a little lost as he sat down on my bed and then jumped up as if burned to sit down at the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Areyo.” I greeted with a small nod, then sat back on my bed and waited for him to talk.</p><p> </p><p>We sat there in silence for almost fifteen minutes before the blonde finally gave an exasperated sigh, “I’m not even gay.” He said, dropping his eyes to the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, still waiting for him to open up more.</p><p> </p><p>“The Head Master…he called me into his office yesterday and asked about the prank. I felt confident in lying to him, but suddenly he made a comment about how I looked like a fairy tale prince. H-he gave me a drink and told me to prove my innocence of the prank by drinking it.” He fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. “I thought it was just alcohol and it isn’t the first time I’ve drank it, so I downed the whole thing. I thought it was a weird way to prove my innocence, but next thing I know, everything’s getting blurry and the Head Master is quickly grabbing me before I fell from the seat.”</p><p> </p><p>“And when you woke up…was it with a man?” I asked gently. Lucius fuckin’ drugged him?! Oh, that bastard will definitely get Shinigami coming for him.</p><p> </p><p>To my surprise, he shook his head. “No, I was fully clothed when I woke up, but then the Head Master propositioned me and told me that we’re expected to pay our benefactors back with our bodies. I-I told him no, I was so angry. I’m still angry! But he then showed me a bunch of pictures that he had of me—pictures where I’m in compromising positions and pictures where I’m with a man between my legs and it looks like I’ve got my head thrown back in pleasure.” Venom dripped from his words, the anger building in his eyes as he clenched his hands into fists. “He said it was my choice, but if I didn’t comply, I’ll be expelled and those pictures would be released to anywhere I ever tried to get a job and that if I said a word to anyone, they would be sent to my family or anyone I ever will date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” I said, wishing now I had waited until next week to meet with Sergeant Anders. Now I had to wait another two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Areyo looked at me, the pain and humiliation evident in his gaze. “You said he didn’t take pictures of you, so how did he get you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” I trailed off, uncertain of what to say. If I say I volunteered he would be disgusted and most likely think I’m a mole for Lucius. “He’s got other shit on me.” I finally said. “I don’t have a formal education, so my chances of getting into college are almost null, but I can graduate from here and all my nonexistent education won’t matter anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“He told me I have to go there Saturday.” His lip slightly quivered. “You’ll be there too?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, giving him a small smile. “I’ll help you if I can, though I’m not sure how much help I’ll be. I’ve been <em>bought</em> for at least part of the night already, I guess you could say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to suck their…” he blushed, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Most likely.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how to do that. I’ve had it done to me, but never done it.”</p><p> </p><p>I licked my lips and sighed. “Just pretend it’s a popsicle. Most likely you’ll think it’s the nastiest popsicle you’ve ever had, but all you gotta do is lick and suck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you’re gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“That a problem?” I asked, my voice hardening.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, but still refused to meet my eyes. “Talon is gay, you know. And he likes you—oh, shit! I promised I wouldn’t say anything.” He dropped his face into his hands as my mouth slightly fell open at that revelation.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” I laughed, though I felt the rush of heat staining my cheeks. It’s flattering to have someone attracted to you, but my heart is Heero’s and right now my body is Lucius’—there’s no room for anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“I just figure it’s, I don’t know, easier since you’re gay?” He slowly met my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But I shook my head, “It’s not. Being used is never easy, no matter if you’re gay or straight. It’s even worse when you’re being forced. Your body might respond, but that’s just a natural response, it doesn’t mean you’re gay.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded silently and then stood up. “Thanks Duo, I know nothing can be done about it, but I appreciate you listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any time, Areyo.” I watched the tall blonde leave and let out a pained sigh. Shit was about to get a lot more complicated and with a lot more victims. I had no idea how many other students Lucius had “recruited” yet, but the wheels were in motion and turning quickly.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm ALMOST done with this whole story. I'm not even sure if anyone's reading this, it's definitely not like what I usually write, but well, I hate leaving things unfinished, so I think once I have it fully finished I'll update it faster. It looks like it'll be a total of 50 chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very short chapter, so it was fairly simple to edit quickly. ^_^</p><p>Thank you to those who let me know you're reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except the ones of my own imaginings. <br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Sum Tuus</strong><em><br/>Chapter</em> <em>Thirteen</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until late Friday night after school had ended and I had showered that I finally sat down at my vidphone. Another nine missed calls, which made fifty seven since Wednesday. The messages were all the same asking me to call Quatre or Heero, most of the calls were from Quatre, but none of them were from Heero.</p><p> </p><p>A crack of lightening lit my dimly lit room and I looked out the window at the pouring rain as the rumbling thunder reverberated in the distance. The day had been dreary all day, a steady rain had turned the campus into a swamp and the dark gray skies had only matched my own dark mood.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, I slowly called my little blonde friend. I didn’t even try to put up my smile, I knew he would see it for the empty mask it was. The phone rang only a few times, but it went to voicemail. I’m not sure if he was returning my treatment of him back to me or if he really was busy, but when the recording beeped, I could barely get the words out. “Hey Q…Sorry I’ve been avoiding you. All of you. I’m not gonna disappear though, but I need some time. I’ll be busy tomorrow night, but I’ll call you again soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Disconnecting the call, I dug the heels of my hands into my eyes and fought down the wave of nausea that came over me. I just wanted to forget everything, this stupid mission, my friends, Heero… I was exhausted and hadn’t had a restful sleep since Wednesday, but at the same time so full of jittery energy that I felt like I was going to explode unless I got it out. It was the same way I felt before I ran and hid in space, but that wasn’t an option this time for various reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Without even realizing my actions, I fled from the room and outside into the cool night air and heavy downpour. I moved forward into a full out run, tearing around the campus as if the devil was on my heels, but within minutes I was before my dorm house once more and feeling even jitterier than before. Whipping around, I moved towards the front gate, demanding the guard let me out and slipping through the small opening as soon as it was wide enough. I must have looked like Death for the guard hadn’t even tried to delay me despite the obvious storm and my drenched state. </p><p> </p><p>I flew down the road, my feet pounding on the asphalt and echoing in my ears. I promised them all I wouldn’t disappear again, but I could damn well try to outrun those damned cobalt eyes that followed me and judged my every action. Choking back a sob, I rubbed the rain from my eyes, refusing to admit the salty taste on my lips were my tears. I pushed myself to run even faster, even as my muscles screamed at me to slow down and my tight chest burned with every breath. But no matter what, I couldn’t outrun Heero, I couldn’t outrun those lips, that scowl, his soft smile, the glower that made my blood hum… Nor that pained expression he gave me, the way his beautiful blue eyes filled with such deep hurt it made me want to run to him and never let him go or run away and never look back.</p><p> </p><p> When I finally stopped, I found myself in front of the club/brothel and uncertain of why. Every inch of me was soaked, my bangs were plastered to the side of my face and the continued downpour blurred my vision as I stood outside the door like a drowned rat. My body felt like it was moving without my consent as I stepped into the restaurant part of the establishment and before I knew it, I was standing at the stairs that went down to the sea of dancers. I could hear someone yelling at me, telling me I couldn’t be in here but as the pulsating music flowed over me, I drowned everything out. The sound drove away everything except those damned eyes of his, they haunted my every step and I felt the weight of them as I took a faltering stride down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo?” A voice called, confusion evident and I turned to look into vibrant green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius.” I said, almost dreamlike. I knew how I must appear and one only had to look into my eyes to see the fractured state of my soul.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? It’s not Saturday.” He asked, frowning as he waved the yelling woman away. “And you’re soaking wet!”</p><p> </p><p>I suddenly moved towards him, pushing the length of my body against his and buried my face into his chest. “Make me forget, Lucius.” I begged, my arms wrapping tightly around him and I felt as well as heard his sharp intake of breath against my bruising grip. “Make it all go away.”</p><p> </p><p>His arms wrapped around me, a hand hesitantly rubbing my back. “What’s wrong? Duo, you’re trembling.” But I just shook my head and pressed harder as I tried to escape Heero’s pained eyes. I felt him sigh and then push me back enough to look down at my drenched clothes, my braid heavy with water against my back and standing in a growing puddle of water. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then stopped as he gave a furtive glance at the people around us. He silently took my hand and led me down the stairs, through the dance floor and into the gentlemen’s club. He carefully pulled me, as if afraid I’d break, into one of the private rooms and locked the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>I stood where he dropped my hand, emotions conflicting as I looked around the room. It was another simple room like the one from my first night here, but the walls were a different color, a muted gray. Lucius held a cell phone and quickly typed in a message before placing the phone down on the nightstand and looking at me in askance. “Don’t.” I croaked, “Don’t ask, Lucius.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his lips into a thin line, ready to argue, but whatever he saw on my face made him stop. He came slowly towards me, as if afraid I’d bolt—hell, <em>I’m</em> afraid I’m gonna bolt—and carefully led me to sit down on the edge of the bed. “How did you get here, Duo?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, “I ran.”</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes widened, running down my body until they reached down to my feet and then back up again. “Barefoot?”</p><p> </p><p>I looked down and saw the bright red skin of my feet. I hadn’t even been aware that I didn’t have shoes on, but now that he brought it to my attention, I felt the aching pain in them from the cold skin and scraped soles. Shit, I was not going to enjoy that tomorrow. “I guess so.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re chilled to the bone. What possessed you to run here dressed like this during a thunder storm?” He moved forward and began unbuttoning my shirt, the fabric rough against my cold skin. How the hell did I run that far and yet still be this numbingly cold? “Did you know I’d be here tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head, gripping the bed sheets in my trembling hands. Wisps of hair fell from my braid and stuck around my face and neck as I watched Lucius remove my shirt. His hands, heated and warm, ghosted down my arms and I hissed at the contact. Soon my waterlogged slacks were off and with them my boxers. I quivered nakedly before him and damned myself for my weakness before my enemy, but right then and there, I didn’t see an enemy. I saw a man who had the ability to make me forget—at least for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius moved to a small closet and took out a towel that I’m sure was usually used to clean up after sex. He came back and slowly dried my body from head to toe, taking care to softly dry the bottom of my feet. “You have some decent cuts that I’m sure you’ll feel in the morning, but considering you ran ten miles barefoot, it’s not too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, staring down at my knees until Lucius stood me up long enough to pull back the covers before shoving me onto the mattress and bringing the sheets up to my chin.  I stared at him, but I felt like I was staring through him and into Heero’s soul as that pained expression appeared before me once again. Why wouldn’t it leave me <em>alone</em>?!</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep, Duo. I’ll come wake you soon.” Lucius whispered, frowning down at me, but as he turned to leave, I couldn’t stop my hand from catching his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to stay.” I said, my gaze steady even as my body trembled with cold-or was it anticipation? It was cowardly to use Lucius as a distraction, Wufei would <em>not </em>approve, but if he could make those haunting eyes leave me alone for just a little while, I’d take it. We remained that way for what felt like years, as he searched my face carefully before giving a small nod.</p><p> <br/>I dropped his wrist and watched as he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the chair while toeing off his shoes. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of the silken fabric before loosening his belt and dropping his trousers to the ground. His eyes smoldered with an intensity I hadn’t seen there before as he stalked towards me and I knew my eyes went wide as I watched his every step, waiting for him to pounce on me. But once he reached the bed he pulled the covers back, my body shivering as the cool air rushed in, and climbed in over me. He draped the covers over both of us and then encircled my body with his arms and pulled me back into his warm, hard chest.</p><p> </p><p>My body convulsed at the contact, his skin feeling super heated against my ice cold back and I curled further into him. I closed my eyes, but Heero’s were there on the inside of my eyelids and I let out a stifled cry, tears threatening to fall as my heart cracked again. Why? Why couldn’t I get that pained look out of my mind? Why was I here with Lucius when he’s my adversary? I’m trying to bring down his entire organization and put him in jail and yet feeling him spooned against my back and his arms holding me tightly, I felt safer than I had in years. I’m just so fucking tired of fighting, tired of denying myself and my feelings constantly. I’m tired of feeling alone, unwanted, unloved…</p><p> </p><p>“Duo?” Lucius whispered, lips tickling my ear as his hot breath brought forth a different shiver from me.</p><p> </p><p>I twisted in his arms, taking comfort in the hard planes of his body as my body warmed against his. I reached a finger up to his lips, silencing him. “Make me forget?” I asked, tracing his bottom lip with the same finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget what?” He whispered, the words more felt than heard.</p><p> </p><p>I locked my gaze with his and stared steadily at him as I brought our mouths a breadth away from each other. “Everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius closed the distance between us and caught my lips in a searing kiss, one hand moving to caress the side of my face while the other wrapped around the small of my back and pulled me flush with his body. He deepened the kiss, his tongue licking at my lips for entrance that I freely gave. There was no fire though, no biting or pain, just a painstakingly gentle kiss as our tongues slid against each other languidly.</p><p> </p><p>His hand slipped from my back to my hip and he rolled his growing hardness into my own. I gasped at the contact, pulling back from the kiss while Lucius used the space to dip down to my neck and nibble the skin there.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius!” I groaned, thrusting my hips forward and then his hands were everywhere and his kisses burned my skin as they trailed my body and took my lips again and again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll warm you up,” he murmured, his voice gentling as he pushed my rain soaked bangs from my eyes and my body shivered at his words. Pulling me beneath him, I spread my knees so he could settle in between them and he captured my mouth once more. The fire was returning as his tongue and lips became more insistent and I responded in turn, undulating my hips to meet his.</p><p> </p><p>I moaned as he thrust his length against me, hard and heavy, and returned with fervor until our erections were grinding against each other roughly. “Don’t stop.” I ordered as I brought my arms up to cling to his broad back, nails biting into his flesh as I urged him on. “More!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius hissed at the sharp pain and returned it in kind by biting my nipple harshly, causing me to shudder against him as he ground harder into me. “How do you do this to me?” He asked, I believe more to himself than to me, but the words made me look up into his eyes. The conflicting emotions swirled as he brought one hand down to roughly push one of my knees down so he could press even closer to me. “You’re making me come undone, Duo, do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you,” I whispered, pulling him to me, “but I don’t know why.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as his pupils dilated with lust and felt him shudder against me, his breathing ragged as he blindly reached towards the basket. It and its contents went tumbling to the floor, but he had what he was looking for. Within seconds I felt the rough intrusion of two fingers at my entrance, slicked with lube, and cried out against him as he hastily stretched me. “I can’t wait.” He growled, his lips back on my neck as he continued to push his fingers in and out.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t wait.” I groaned, pushing back against him. “I want you inside me now, Lucius. Fuck me, please.” My tone turned to pleading as I felt my orgasm already approaching. I wouldn’t last long, but my high strung body needed the release Lucius could give me.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers disappeared and were replaced by something much larger and hotter. His hands fell to my hips and with one last hungry look, he thrust fully inside with a single move. My back arched, my mouth open in a silent scream as I felt his length deep within me. He didn’t even give me a moment to adjust before he was moving, fast and hard within my passage.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, gods yes.” I cried, clinging to the ebony man as he plundered my body and my strength. Everything disappeared except for his hot phallus within my body and the heat between us as he pressed closer to me, the contact rubbing my own shaft until I felt the rippling warmth of my orgasm. Quivering around him, I felt his stilted thrusts as he too came and his body fell on top of mine, sated.</p><p> </p><p>We lay like that with just the sound of our panting breaths and racing hearts as I remained enveloped in the heat of his body inside and out. I know he doesn’t love me, but at least for a little while he can make me feel wanted and at least for a little while, I won’t have to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>And this time, when my eyes did close, it was blissfully black and empty.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 5<br/>12/31/2020</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Years everyone! I hope next year will be much better for you all ^_^ </p><p>Last posting of 2020!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters<br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Fourteen</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time—years in fact—since I had awaken wrapped in someone’s arms and thankfully I had awakened first because most likely I would’ve attacked whoever it was in my sleep if they had tried to wake me. The arms were around me loosely, so I knew I wasn’t in any danger, and I opened my eyes slowly to get my bearings around me back.</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the dull gray walls, the night before came back to me in a rush and I turned my head to see Lucius still sleeping, his nose buried deep into my hair. Gods, what the hell was wrong with me yesterday? Of course, I knew the answer to that, it’s the same answer to what the hell is wrong with me every day: I love Heero and can’t have him. It was a lot easier to deal with not being able to have him when we were thousands of miles away from, and had no contact with, each other.</p><p> </p><p>I carefully slipped out of Lucius’ grasp and slipped out of the bed, but as soon I put my whole weight on my feet, I gasped and hissed in pain. Shit, I forgot about my little run in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo?” Lucius asked sleepily. I looked over at him as he pushed himself into a sitting position as the covers deliciously slid off his body and pooled around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” I ducked my head guiltily, “I forgot I butchered my feet last night. Didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p> </p><p>Those sleepy viridescent eyes raked over my naked form as the words caught up to him before a lazy smile formed on his lips. He crooked a finger at me, “Then show me how sorry you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling on the bed, I crawled forward just enough to catch his lips in a quick, but torrid kiss. Pulling back, I gave him an impish look. “I am sorry, but I <em>really</em> need the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius chuckled, “They’re through the door and to the right. It’s…” he paused to look at his watch, “9am, so no one should be here.” He watched as I tenderly walked towards the door and sniggered at my expense, “Need me to carry you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” I snapped, sending him a heated glare over my shoulder. “But I need a fuckin’ robe.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one is here,” he shrugged, lying back on the bed as he watched me with open desire.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you said no one <em>should</em> be here. I’m not about to bare my ass for everyone to see, no matter how fuckin’ <em>pert</em> it is.”</p><p> </p><p>The raven haired Head Master laughed, but slipped from the bed and crossed over to where he had grabbed a towel the night before. Now that I was more in my right head, I could see it was a small closet with a few toiletries stashed away in it. A robe was thrown my way and I deftly caught it before slipping it on. I tightly cinched the belt around my narrow hips, but the darn robe still kept falling off my shoulders. “You look like you’re drowning it,” Lucius smirked before crossing to the door and stepping out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>I followed behind him, “You need smaller robes.” I groused, looking around the dark—and definitely empty—club.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the robes are usually for our patrons, not for our students. The bathroom is there.” He gave me a slight push towards the bathroom while he continued down the hallway to disappear around a corner.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly took care of my needs and washed my hands as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was lackluster and falling out of its braid while my skin was pasty white and my skin felt tight across my face. Despite eating, I could tell I’ve lost weight; it’s not exactly like I have any weight to lose so even five pounds made me look too thin.</p><p> </p><p>Splashing water on my face, I smacked my cheeks and then dried off with a hand towel hanging next to the sink. Leaving the bathroom, I gingerly followed Lucius to where I had seen him disappear to. I felt much more in control of myself now and the stinging of my feet had dulled some, but my soul still felt like I had taped it together with shitty paper tape and a small blow would shatter it once more. I spotted Lucius in a commercial sized kitchen and rapped on the door as I walked in as to not surprise him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over his shoulder at me and warmly smiled as he turned with a cup of coffee in his hands. “Would you like a cup?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…y-yeah.” I said, hesitantly reaching out as he held the cupped dark liquid out to me. This felt too personal, too casual for the whore and pimp, but of course, after last night maybe we weren’t just that anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius watched me with those verdant eyes of his as I fiddled with the cup, taking sips here and there, but mainly staring into it as if the cup held all the answers I needed. Ugh, I needed to fuckin’ finish this damnable mission and get the hell away from the handsome man beside me. “So, want to tell me what last night was about?” He finally asked me once the silence had stretched out to an uncomfortable length.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, I peeked up between my bangs at the tall Head Master before returning my eyes to my cup. “Sometimes I feel like everything is caving in,” I shrugged, sticking as close to the truth as I could. I knew he’d hear the ring of truth evident in my voice and hopefully not push too hard. “It’s like…I need to get out, get away or I’ll explode. Last time it happened, I fled to space, but that’s not really possible right now. Not if I want to get into a college, ya’know?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at me, his long elegant fingers tapping the side of his cup. “Do you know what sets it off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Memories.” I grinned, “Many aren’t pleasant, some are downright fuckin’ nightmares. It just got to me last night and I needed to get the <em>hell</em> outta the dorm room. I don’t even remember running here until I was here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad I found you before some more unsavory character did.”</p><p> </p><p>I quirked an eyebrow, “Who exactly would be more unsavory than you?”</p><p> </p><p>A flicker of fear flashed over his eyes, but he shrugged instead. So there was someone that Lucius feared? Someone he believed to be unsavory? I wanted to push, but knew it wasn’t time. Something changed between us last night and Lucius seemed willing to open up more to me, but I knew there’s a time to push and a time to let it drop.</p><p> </p><p>“So…can I ask some questions about this whole brothel thing?” I asked, setting the cup down and pushing myself up to sit on the counter. G once told me that I looked utterly adorable sitting on the counter with my feet dangling or slightly swinging and that it made me seem more open and trustworthy. I had used it a few times during the war and it did seem to be true, so hopefully it still worked even though I was 17 now.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smiled at me, obviously amused by my antics. Yes, I’ve still got it! “Certainly, though I can’t promise I’ll answer everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a benefactor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, “Thought so. Do you pay like a yearly fee? Or a monthly fee? Or only when you, ah, ‘take on’ a student?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a throaty laugh as I picked up my cup to sip my coffee, “Each benefactor pays a yearly fee to be included into the Gentlemen’s Club. Usually it’s $25,000 a year.”</p><p> </p><p>I choked, quickly putting the cup down again. “$25,000 a year? Holy shit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then each benefactor pays a few thousand per night they spend here, though as Head Master, the yearly fee is waived for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And from what I gather each student is up for grabs by any benefactor, correct? I mean, I’ve already got a waitin’ list, right?” I said playfully, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that is correct on both counts. Though a benefactor can decide to ‘rent out’ a student for the entire year if he or she chooses to, but it doesn’t happen often as it’s very expensive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on,” I tilted my head, “You’re saying you could buy me for the whole year so that I only fuck you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius nodded, his eyes not meeting mine. “Unfortunately it’s around $100,000 to do that and there’s no way I could afford that much.” He sounded contrite, something I wasn’t expecting from my pimp, “That would be my entire year’s salary and I can’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>I slid off the counter and quietly walked over to him, my hand hesitantly touching his cheek. “Like you said before, you’ve got me every day except Saturday. That’s pretty exclusive to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He cupped my hand, leaning into it briefly and then gave me a small smile. “You’re growing on me, Duo, I can’t deny that I’m finding myself battling jealousy in a way I never have before.”</p><p> </p><p>Uncertain of what to say, I leaned up and kissed the man, afraid of what my mouth might say. The lines were blurring and I fuckin’ know that I’m going to break no matter what. Of course, spending so much intimate time with one person will bring strings no matter how much you claim it’s ‘no strings attached’. Every person I’ve ever shared my body with has a little piece of me, but those who have shared that intimacy multiple times are forever tied to me—cutting Lucius’ string would hurt even though he fuckin’ deserves it. It didn’t help that he was an <em>amazing</em> lover, one that wasn’t just in for his own pleasure, but also wanted to bring his partner pleasure too. And he understood me in a way that I never expected; he got my control issues and how to handle me, which I think scared me even more.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss remained chaste and when I pulled back, I found emerald green eyes looking at me curiously, as if trying to figure me out. Good luck buddy, <em>I</em> can’t even figure me out. “What else did you want to ask?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you pair up students with benefactors or do the benefactors choose? That guy who came into your office when he <em>really</em> shouldn’t have,” I grinned wickedly and allowed my eyes to travel down his body heatedly as if reminiscing on the memory, “you mentioned having a student picked out for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“My, my, you can multitask, can’t you?” He chuckled, “And here I thought you were too busy with my cock to be listening in.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, “Can’t say I caught much, but enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bit of both. The pictures submitted with each application are made available for the benefactors to look over, but I also will sometimes pair up students with a benefactor if I believe the student will do well with that patron.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got my picture up on some online catalog?” I asked, warily staring at Lucius. “Does it have a biography too? Because I told you I don’t need no ex-Ozzies trying to fuck me up!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not stupid,” He rolled his eyes at me, setting his cup down hard. “I left you off. You’re a special case, but I’m not about to try and bring trouble by flaunting we have a former Gundam pilot here.”</p><p> </p><p>I pressed my lips into a thin line, but nodded. “So what? They just place an order online for one honey blonde, grey eyed boy and you deliver?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Lucius smirked, he kept his tone light, but his eyes told me he wouldn’t answer any deeper on that thread.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” I snapped my fingers like I just remembered something I had forgotten. “That senator guy mentioned something about perks. What’s he talkin’ about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vodemay needs to learn to keep his fucking mouth shut.” Lucius spat acidly and I’m sure both my eyebrows disappeared beneath my bangs. I wasn’t expecting that reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, someone doesn’t like Mr. Senator.” I quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea how that idiot became a senator, his constituents must be stupider than he is. But I digress, yes there are perks sometimes. If a benefactor takes a liking to you, they may take you away for a weekend trip or reward you with some kind of present. Last year one of our students attracted one very wealthy benefactor who rewarded him with multiple trips to Europe as well as a new car and more jewelry that he knew what to do with.”</p><p> </p><p>I whistled, “Damn, that’s definitely a nice perk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” Lucius suddenly said, depositing our mugs into the sink and then heading back down the hall. Following, I let him lead me through a series of corridors before he opened a door and waved me in. I hesitantly stepped in, uncertain of what he was going to do, but was surprised and relieved to find it was just a library office. “I’ve got some work to do and since you’ll be here tonight, I figured you might as well stay…unless you need to return to your dorm?”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of my dark, cramped room where I knew there would be a conversation with Quatre waiting for me had me shaking my head emphatically. “Nope, I’m good staying here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can just pick a book from the shelf and have a seat.” He gestured to the bookcases full as he sat down at the desk and powered up his computer. “Hopefully it’ll only be a few hours and then we can enjoy lunch at the restaurant.”</p><p> </p><p>I slyly looked at him and said amusedly, “That almost sounds like a date, Lucius. Better be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>He just snorted, already becoming engrossed in his work and leaving me to scan the spines for something of interest. My fingers ran across the books before I finally found one that was poetry by John Dunn. I had heard of him, but never read anything by him and I wanted something that wouldn’t pull my attention too deeply that I’d possibly miss something.</p><p> </p><p>I glanced around the room at the few seats, but the wingback chair situated behind Lucius called to me. It would possibly allow me to glimpse at his screen while pretending to be reading. Silently padding over to the corner of the room, I winked as Lucius looked up at me and sprawled myself over the chair. Snuggling into my robe, I opened the book and pretended to become immersed in the poetry until Lucius turned back to his own work.</p><p> </p><p>Peeking over the top of the book, I smirked at the perfect view I had and checked to see what he was doing. Administrative emails, boring shit about school repairs and curriculum changes. Going back to my book, I scanned the first poem and then the second without really reading them. I returned to look at the screen after a few minutes and saw now he was writing back to someone regarding when Vex would be ready. Vex? Wracking my brain, I remember a Vex being on the student list I memorized and glanced up again to see if I could find out who it was that was requesting Vex. I memorized the email, but nothing in Lucius’ email hinted to who it was.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius shifted in his seat and I quickly returned my eyes to the book, settling my face into a thoughtful expression as I pretended not to notice his eyes upon me. I worried over my bottom lip, but didn’t dare to look up again until I saw from the corner of my eye that he had turned back around to face his computer. Exhaling quietly, I continued my little game for the next two hours and gleaned as much information as I could—I learned shipments of supplies, that four other students were being requested and that someone important was coming soon to visit the brothel in person. There was no name, but by the way Lucius stilled, I knew it was someone important and the message only said to expect him or her in three weeks. Lucius only typed back ‘Understood, sir’ and sent it so quickly I didn’t even have a chance to memorize the email it came from.</p><p> </p><p>I returned to my book, which I was now about halfway through—gotta love speed reading!—and acted startled when Lucius reached to brush back a lock of hair. I really needed to get my hair brushed and re-braided, but there was no way in hell I was gonna do that here! Closing the book, I smiled lazily at the raven haired man. “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying your book? I never took you for a poet lover, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>I grinned, “Well, I certainly do love some of these poems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” He smiled at me as if he were entertaining a four year old with feigned interest.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly stood, the robe falling off one shoulder—<em>totally</em> not on purpose—and began reciting the piece of poem I had committed to memory just in case Lucius got suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>By this these angels from an evil sprite, </em></p><p>
  <em>Those set our hairs, but these our flesh upright </em>
</p><p>
  <em>License my roving hands, and let them go </em>
</p><p><em>Before, behind, between, above, below.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> I allowed my hands to rove as the poem said and grinned at the sharp intake of breath from the taller man.</p><p> </p><p>“Minx.” He growled, pulling me forward into a sizzling kiss that I was certain was about to lead to more, but he instead pushed me away gently. “Let’s get lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sure.” I said, confused by the sudden change. “But um…I don’t think my clothes are dry and I’m not too sure about dining in a bathrobe, Lucius.” </p><p> </p><p>The Head Master laughed, “Very true. I’ll go up and order food then and bring it back.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good. I can just hang here.” I said with a light smile. “I’ll just read some more, maybe I’ll find some other <em>interesting</em> verses.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I think you need is a shower.” Lucius answered, placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged as if I didn’t really care, but listened as he closed the door—no other click, he didn’t lock it—and led me to a private shower area not far from his office. Handing me a towel and some toiletries, he left me to my own devices as he went upstairs to order us food.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find you some clothes too, even if I do like the slipping robe look.” He grinned, his eyes traveling the length of my body before he disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Once I knew he was down the hall, I turned the shower on and quickly backtracked to his office. Sitting down at the computer, I let my old hacking skills come to life and quickly broke into it, scanning any and all information I could while I internally counted down ten minutes. I didn’t dare allow more than ten minutes in case Lucius was deciding to come and join me in the shower. I just read what I could for now, I could sift through and sort it later, but made sure to take a look at that email Lucius had seemed scared of. I didn’t see much out of place from it, but took note of the name before covering my tracks and closing the computer once more and quickly making my way back to the showers.</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged off the robe and stepped under the spray, letting the hot water cover my body. Glancing at the door, I quickly undid my braid and did a short wash of it, knowing I’d need to spend much longer conditioning it later. But I damn well didn’t want my guard down after I pretty much left the door wide open last night.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the shampoo was out of my hair, I swiftly plaited it again and moved to wash the rest of my body. A few minutes later, Lucius came strolling into the shower room, the lust obvious in his eyes as they raked over my form, but instead of dropping the robe and joining me, he took a seat and just watched me.</p><p> </p><p>I cocked an eyebrow at him, but when he returned the look, I just shrugged and returned to washing myself. I felt self conscious though as I scrubbed the soap over my body, my eyes picking out the battle scars on my abdomen, my chest and arms. My hipbones stick out and while I was tone, I wasn’t muscular like Heero and Wufei were. Damn it, I’m not gonna think about Heero! His damn eyes made me come undone yesterday and I fuckin’ <em>cannot</em> have that happen again.</p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before I threw the soap across the room, which I knew would only bring more questions from the ebony haired man whose eyes were still trained on me. Turning off the water, I grabbed the towel from a nearby chair and quickly dried myself off, giving Lucius a saucy wink before I leaned down to dry my legs and giving the man a great view of my ass. “Did you find any clothes?” I asked before straightening and wrapping the towel around my waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I want you in clothes,” came the tight reply and I looked over at the open desire on Lucius’ face.</p><p> </p><p>“That can arranged,” I laughed huskily, smiling impishly at the man.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he threw a bundle of clothes at me. “It’s Saturday, my ‘day off’.” He ground out.</p><p> </p><p>“Your day off?” I asked confused. “But you were just working.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, the day I don’t fuck you, but you’re making it damn near impossible for me to not ravage you.” Heated eyes roved my naked chest and Lucius raked back his hair with a hand. “Get dressed and meet me in my office.” He said, suddenly exiting the room and leaving me more confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude’s crazy.” I muttered, looking at the clothes he brought me and almost snorted. Leather pants that looked a size too small and a shimmery top that looked like it would cling in all the right places. I knew better than to try and get into leather in a steamy room and so I backtracked until I found the private room I had woken up in this morning. Drying myself once more, I slipped the soft crushed leather on and laced up the front. The leather actually stretched quite well and so it wasn’t uncomfortable like I thought it would be, but it definitely fit my ass like a glove and squished my balls against my thighs just enough to be annoying. Slipping the shirt on, I looked in the mirror hanging on the wall and had to hand it to Lucius, he knew how to put an outfit together. I definitely looked hot in the darker colors against my pale skin while the shimmering of the shirt brought out my violet eyes more luminously.</p><p> </p><p>I looked around the room, noticing my clothes were gone along with Lucius’ and shrugged as I left the towel hanging on a chair. Obviously someone comes in and cleans the rooms at some point, so I felt no qualms about leaving a mess. I returned to Lucius’ office and gave the tall man a heated look that he studiously ignored.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, care to explain?” I asked, leaning on the desk, my annoyance clear in my eyes and voice. I don’t take well to being ignored, ya’know.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain what?” He retorted, his voice controlled and neutral. No, not neutral, there is definitely a dark rumble just barely there, but he was trying to sound neutral.</p><p> </p><p>“Your whole ‘day off’ shit you said in there.” I waved towards the hall. “Did my little breakdown suddenly ruin me in your eyes or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius finally met my eyes and there was no denying the ardent lust there. “Are you fucking serious?” I just raised an eyebrow as a challenge. “God, Duo, I’m fighting not to shove you to the floor and ravage you here and now. Especially with how well those pants fit you, I feel like I could cum right now without even touching you! But it’s Saturday, you work <em>here</em> on Saturdays and I don’t mess with the…merchandise on their workdays.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Merchandise?</em>” I asked with a snort. “That’s a nice way to say whore, but what you’re sayin’ is that come Monday I’ll be finding myself wrecked from your pent up frustration.”</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly.” He answered, his eyes roving over my body. “Usually I’d find another to sate myself with, but I’m quickly finding that’s not enough.”</p><p> </p><p>I leaned across his desk, smiling widely until I was an inch from his face. “You’re addicted, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, pulling me that last inch and sucking my bottom lip into his mouth to nibble at it before bringing me into a full kiss. “Utterly addicted.” He whispered once he released my lips and then he roughly shoved me away. “I need rehab.”</p><p> </p><p>I began to comment, but a knock at the door startled us both and I quickly moved to sit down and look nonchalant. An older woman waited until Lucius told her she could enter and then came in carrying a tray of food. She didn’t even look at me as she set down the tray, gave a slight nod to Lucius and was back out the door without a single word. Scooting up, I heard my stomach rumble as the savory smells reached my nostrils. “You might need rehab, but I need <em>food</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>He lifted the lid from the tray and set the heavy piece on the ground before waving his hand toward the food. “Help yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>I swear my eyes glazed over as I stared at the spread before me of breads, steak, chicken alfredo, some kind of shrimp dish and more. I earnestly dug in, savoring the rich flavors and making small noises as I thoroughly enjoyed the dishes. Lucius nibbled on a piece of bread and had a modest soup and salad while I devoured the rest with gusto.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell do you put it?” Lucius asked, staring at me shrewdly. “If I ate one of those dishes, I’d be so full I’d look pregnant. But you just ate four dishes and you still look like you could eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I burn it off quite quickly, especially here.” I gave a throaty laugh. “But apparently I have a high metabolism, which is one reason I need a lot of food, but also a reason why I remain so thin despite the foods I eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems you have a lot of high drives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah,” I grinned, my voice dropping an octave, “you’ve got firsthand experience on my insatiable sex drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Those sea glass green eyes got a distant look as I’m sure certain memories were popping up in his mind. “I-I meant your drive to get into college, you minx, so far your grades have been the highest scores consistently.”</p><p> </p><p>I genuinely laughed as that certainly was the furthest thing from my mind. “It’s only been what, a few weeks?” Damn, it’s been a long three fucking weeks!</p><p> </p><p>“Most students have trouble adjusting in that first month and really struggle being independent and away from their families. But you’ve taken to it like a fish in water.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when you’ve been on your own since before you can remember and have no family,” I shrugged, “it’s pretty easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you were an orphan, but I assumed you had a foster family.” He said, surprise evident on his face. “You’ve been alone this whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>And back to kicked puppy, damn this man needed to decide if he wanted the injured animal who needed saving or the demon in the sheets. Hugging myself, I glanced away as if I’m baring my soul unwillingly. “Kinda…I was in a street gang when I was 5 or 6, then I got taken in by an orphanage, but they all died. I was the only survivor and I was on my own again until I met the other Gundam pilots. Even then though, we weren’t a team, not really. We all fought on our own with our own missions and shit. After the war…I was back on my own again.”</p><p> </p><p>Arms enveloped me and I found myself pulled against Lucius’ firm chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. “So much suffering in one so young.” He murmured, “And yet you came out quite unscathed.”</p><p> </p><p>I snorted, unscathed? Ha! Lucius might get part of me, and some parts he got way too well, but he definitely didn’t know me if he thought I somehow got out of my life and that war without emotional and physical scars. I put on a good front, but inside I was quite broken and some parts of me were hanging on by just a thread.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing back, I gave a small smile, as if I was uncertain of what to do with such intimacy. “I think I’ll go take a nap, if that’s alright with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked me over slowly and calculatingly, but eventually nodded. “You’ll probably have a long night, so that sounds like a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, gotta make sure I’m ready to be ridden hard.” I gave a sardonic laugh, but slipped out the door and down the hall before he had a chance to respond. I returned to the same private room and sighed as I collapsed onto the bed. It still smelled slightly of the cologne Lucius wore and while I didn’t actually have any intention of sleeping, I found my eyelids dropping until I fell into a fitful slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” A voice called, a hand grabbing my shoulder to shake it caused me to snap awake. Grabbing the hand, I quickly pulled it down while I rolled out of the bed, one of my legs hooking the person’s ankle to bring the person down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>I had the hand that grabbed my shoulder bent back ready to break the wrist with my other hand was around the throat while I settled my bodyweight over the person. Looking up, I stared into wide green eyes and I quickly backed up. “Shit, Lucius. Haven’t you learned yet not to fucking surprise me?” I yelled. “One of these days I’m gonna accidentally kill you and that’d be a damn waste.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe I’ve learned my lesson.” He said hoarsely, wincing as he swallowed. Well, I had been ready to crush to windpipe, so I’m sure there’d be some bruising inside and out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, throw shit at me or something, but don’t <em>ever</em> touch me when you’re trying to wake me.” I stood up, stretching and giving the impression that I didn’t care much that I almost killed my informant—of course he didn’t know he was my informant.</p><p> </p><p>“The other students arrived not long ago, so I figured you best get out there. You’re already in your uniform for tonight and the others should be changed by now.” Lucius said as he picked himself up off the floor and heading towards the door. “Since you already know how things work, I’m using you as my example to the others, but the Brigadier General is coming at eleven for you. It’s seven now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I sorta know how things work, but what exactly are we supposed to do first? Do we bring drinks? Are we assigned a table? Do we stand there like in the brothel movies as the patron walks up and down and chooses us?” I asked, following the tall Head Master.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit of both. You all go and sit at a table and then as the patrons come in, they pick a table and then you just follow their lead.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many other students? I thought you told those guys last week it’d be a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius threw me a wicked smile over his shoulder, “I decided that some of them didn’t need time to adjust and I’ve got quite a few hungry patrons. There are nine other students.” That malicious glint was back in his eyes and I fell silent, guarding my thoughts as he brought me into the main room of the Gentlemen’s Club.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the shuffling kids in the room in various garbs—some were in hot pants, some in leather like me and some were dressed in just loose pants, their chests bare—I tried my best to remain strong, but their frightened and confused visages beat against my walls. I was years ahead of them in maturity and experience and so I immediately felt protective of them while also knowing I couldn’t protect them from what was going to happen tonight. I recognized Areyo and Seth, but not the others and I gave them a weak smile and wave. Areyo knew I’d be here tonight, but Seth looked shocked as I walked over to join them. “Hi.” I whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You too?” Seth asked, fear in his eyes as he looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was here last week.” The other boys heard me and all moved closer to hear me. “I’m not gonna lie, this fuckin’ sucks and these men have power to ruin our lives. So do your best to just go with the flow, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go with the flow?” One asked angrily, his dark hair spiked up. “What exactly does that mean? Just lie back as they rape me?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. “Pretty much. I’ve only been with two of these ‘benefactors’ and seen a few others, but I don’t know what they all like and shit. Maybe some might want to talk, but don’t expect it.” I hated pounding out the hope in their eyes as the realization of what was about to happen to them began to settle in. “My only real advice is to survive this, focus on <em>after</em> all this shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the hollow eyes of those around me, I fought down my anger as I focused on why I was here. My mission was to find out how extensive this network is and the top players so I can bring it down and free these kids. I <em>had</em> to get through this and I could only hope they would too.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius called our attention to the front and explained how things would work, walking us through the main room where we’d be chosen and then showing us where the private rooms were, though he didn’t open the doors to any. We were to be pleasant, accommodating and perfect whores for our benefactors and with a warning that we wouldn’t like the consequences if we balked, he dispersed us to find a table, one student per table. I growled at the damn tables and their design that wouldn’t allow me to watch the other kids before settling into one of the tables near the middle. I watched, pretending to be bored, as the other students slowly spread out to claim a table, their broken expressions breaking me even more.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long after we were settled that various men began to appear, wandering around the tables and judging us before deciding whether to move on or take a seat. An old man looked me over, tilting his head a bit while I looked back at him blandly, before approaching the table and sliding onto the seat. I quirked an eyebrow at him as he seemed too frail to do anything strenuous with, but he grinned at me and I felt myself smiling back. “Good evening.” I said, even toned as I looked over the wrinkled skin and thin body. His white wispy hair was combed to one side and his pale blue eyes twinkled with mirth, not lust. Odd fellow, for sure.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you, my boy?” He asked, patting the empty seat next to him as a gesture to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, but scooted over. “I’m here,” I said sourly, “so I guess I’m not doing that well.”</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed, “You’re not like the others, they all look pale and frightened, but not you. No, you look disinterested, that’s why I wanted to chat with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to <em>chat</em> with me? Is that code for some kind of sex game I don’t know?” Gods, even if all he wanted was some head, he’d probably have a heart attack in the middle of climaxing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” He laughed again, “You’re fiery. No, I don’t ever do anything more than talk with you boys, I’m not interested nor able to do anything more, but it doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the beautiful company and hopefully stimulating conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m all yours until eleven.” I smiled, setting an elbow on the table and leaning my head into my hand. “After that I’ve got a hot fuck with the general.”</p><p> </p><p>“Most of the students who come through here are timid, afraid or angry,” the man mused, “but you seem quite the opposite. You <em>are</em> a student, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, “Uh-huh. I’m just not…inexperienced and I don’t got any qualms fucking a bunch of perverts for a free education.”</p><p> </p><p>His pale eyes lit up. “Do tell, you’re unlike any I’ve met here before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much to tell.” I gave a shrug, “I’m a street rat from L2 where whoring is quite common. I came here and got into this school just to discover whoring is one of the past times and here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo. You?”</p><p> </p><p>He waved my question off, “I’m just an old man with too much time and money who’s bored staring at the four walls of my room every day.”</p><p> </p><p>I snorted. “Four walls? If you’ve got enough money for this, then I’m sure you’ve got at least fifteen rooms in your house. Pick a different room if you’re bored.”</p><p> </p><p>He chortled, looking quite amused at my responses. “I’ve done that many times, but it gives me a different kind of pleasure to help support you kids through your schooling and onto better things. I’ve got quite a pull at one of the top colleges on earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessin’ you’re a CEO or somethin’?” I gave him a sidelong glance, but went back to looking bored while I fiddled with my braid.</p><p> </p><p>“Or something.” He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what do I call you? Unless you want me to just call you ‘Old Man’.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Odysseus.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, my eyes sweeping across the room to see if I could spot any of the other students. “You’re a shrewd, but wise old king?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s one way to look at it.” He gave me a toothy grin. “You’ve read the Odyssey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, he says,” Odysseus said mockingly, “most kids have never read the Odyssey. Most adults haven’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, “I have a lot of time on my hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em>not</em> doing that shit!” A yell went up and I felt my stomach drop. I knew that voice and I immediately saw Lucius striding across the floor towards one of the far tables.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” I hissed, glancing at the old mean next to me. “You mind if I go help out a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>He waved me on, “By all means, I’ll dither elsewhere for now, but I’d love a chance to continue our conversation another time.”</p><p> </p><p>Slipping from the seat, I quickly crossed the floor to where I saw Lucius disappear to and pulled up short as I watched the Head Master holding Areyo under the arms as the blonde teen struggled against him. Anger and fear swirled in his blue eyes as he tried to kick out against the Head Master and the patron who had wisely moved far away from the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius glanced at me and then did a double take, anger rising quickly within the man. “Duo, what the hell are you doing here? Get back to your own table.”</p><p> </p><p>At my name, Areyo stopped struggling and looked at me with wide, fearful eyes. “Duo! I can’t do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said get back to your own table.” Lucius growled, his eyes glinting dangerously.</p><p> </p><p>I put my hands on my hips and smirked, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>The look in his eyes turned murderous. “I’m not going to tell you again, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can help Areyo.” I said, giving the blonde a pleading look. “Just let me make it up to his patron with him, but I promise I can help. My patron already gave me the go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius dropped the now limp student and narrowed his eyes. “We will discuss this later, but for both of your sakes, you better make good on your word.”</p><p> </p><p>I hadn’t even realized I was holding my breath as Lucius roughly pushed past me, but I let out a relieved sigh before turning to the blonde. “Damn it Areyo! We already talked about this, you gotta do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all fine in principle, but once the man over there was shoving me to my knees, it got too real.” He muttered, anger and disgust filtering in again.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’ll show you some tricks, alright?” I whispered, “But you gotta figure out how to do this because I don’t know what the Head Master does to those who disobey.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning to Areyo’s patron, I looked the man up and down before giving my trademark grin. “I’m Duo, sorry for my friend’s outburst earlier. It’s his first time.” I slinked towards the middle aged brown haired man who wasn’t ugly, but certainly nothing to remember either. “Gotta name, handsome?” I asked huskily.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike.” He choked out, his gaze hungrily roving my body as he slid back into the booth.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Mike, Areyo here and I will make sure you feel good tonight.” I reached behind me and grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled him to me. I pushed him back until his back hit the table and then leaned in to kiss him. “Pretend I’m a girl.” I whispered right before I sealed our lips together.</p><p> </p><p>I felt him tense, but as I deepened the kiss, he relaxed against me. I continued the languid kiss as our tongues slid against each other until I saw the patron man panting with need. Pulling apart, I crooked a finger at Areyo and then pulled us both under the table where Mike already had his pants open and waiting. Seeing the hard cock, Areyo looked at me wide eyed, “I can’t.” He whispered, panic in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You can.” I said, reaching up to pump the organ. “And you have to for now. Watch me.” I carefully positioned myself between the man’s legs and ran a tentative tongue up the length, feeling the man shudder. Oh, this guy won’t last long at all. I slowly moved my hand up and down while my other hand reached for the blonde. I hate myself. I hate showing Areyo what to do, but I’ll hate myself even more if I could’ve prevented him from getting injured and didn’t. I had no doubt that Lucius would beat anyone who didn’t comply—me possibly excluded—or find some other way to torture him for refusing the patron.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what do I do?” He asked, resigned as I took his hand and placed it on the man’s cock where mine had been.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretend you’re jerking yourself off, just follow the same movements you would. Then just lick the sides for now. Eventually you’ll have to do blow jobs and shit, but pretty sure this guy will cum before you even get that far.” I quickly whispered to him before turning to lick the side of the cock before me. Areyo continued to pump the length before leaning down and licking the other side, his face telling me all I needed to know about how much he loathed this. Hell, I loathed it too, but I could compartmentalize, I doubt most of the other students can do that.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up to see smoldering brown eyes staring at us, I gave a devilish smile and pulled Areyo towards me to kiss him again above the man’s penis. I then lowered us both down so we could semi kiss while licking the length as well. Open mouth around the shaft, our tongues slid against each other here and there as Areyo continued that slow pumping before I overlaid my hand and moved him faster. Understanding, he began moving his hand up and down quickly, swiping his thumb over the tip as we continued our make out session with a cock between us.</p><p> </p><p>Mike tensed beneath us and suddenly came with a shout. We both pulled away and I grinned at Areyo who looked a bit shell shocked by what he had just done—though whether it was kissing me, blowing a man with me or blowing a man in general I didn’t know. I reached below, showing Areyo where the cloths were to clean up with and wiped the patron down before slipping out from beneath the table. Smiling at Mike, I said “I do hope we made it up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded bonelessly as Areyo popped up from beneath to sit down at the table, furtively looking at the brunette. “You certainly did. You two are beautiful, I think I’ll just sit here and enjoy the company for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>I gave a light laugh, “Unfortunately, I need to return to my own table, but I’m sure Areyo can talk with you.” I jerked my head to the blonde and watched as he warily slid closer, but Mike wanted nothing more to do right now than have the handsome blonde near him.</p><p> </p><p>I began back towards my own table and found another gentleman sitting there, waiting for me. This one was much younger with almost silver hair and grey eyes to match hiding behind silver rimmed glasses. Giving the man a steamy once over, I hopped into the booth and smiled, “Hi there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard you’re quite skilled.” The man answered, his voice smooth as silk. “Care to prove it?”</p><p> </p><p>I gave him a husky laugh, “Don’t beat around the bush, do ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not usually.” Looking unsure of if he should’ve done more introductions. “Name’s Yuki.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Yuki,” I began, sliding across the curved bench, “I certainly don’t mind a direct man. You tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>His breathing hitched, “I-I want…”</p><p> </p><p>I moved closer, running fingers down his thigh as my lips ghosted the outside of his jaw. “You want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to suck me.” He breathed, a blush coming to his cheeks at what I’m sure he thought were vulgar words.</p><p> </p><p>I licked his cheek, “I can do that.” I slid down to the floor again and quickly unzipped his pants to fish his hard member out. If this is all I’m doing, my knees are gonna be <em>sore</em> tomorrow. The man’s length wasn’t impressive, but I was impressed that silver was his natural hair color. Dipping my head, I quickly swirled my tongue around the top before moving down the length, my cheeks hollowing as I sucked hard. The man gave a shout, digging his fingers into my hair and partially pulled out before plunging back in.</p><p> </p><p>Letting him take control, I continued to suck and lick as he thrust into my mouth until he came, his body tensing and his fingers tightening before his whole body went limp. Shit, that was fucking <em>quick</em>. I was almost disappointed. Almost. Cleaning the man up, I tucked his flaccid member back into his pants and zipped him up before sliding into the seat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>I looked over coyly, getting ready to make a sardonic comment about how long he lasted just to realize he was <em>asleep.</em> He came and went—to la la land.</p><p> </p><p>Well, I guess that means I get a break before Mr. Brigadier General comes.<br/><br/><br/>Dhampir<br/>Page 17<br/>1/6/21</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a warning for people, I told you this starts getting rough soon, that's gonna be the next chapter!</p><p>I hope this chapter makes up for the short chapter last time! I write to where I find a good stopping place, so sometimes that means the chapters are very short and sometimes it means they're very long. </p><p>Happy reading! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note, there IS torture in this chapter. I know I'm mean, but I promise things get better eventually? ^_^</p><p>Posting a day early though, so woo hoo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except for those of my own creation.<br/>
<strong>Note: </strong>Torture, you've been forewarned.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong><br/>
<em>Chapter Fifteen</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I tried not to yawn, but fuckin’ hell this is <em>boring. </em>Almost as boring as the classes, but at least there I could do my own thing, here I just get to sit next to Sleeping Beauty and stare at the stupid woman singing on the stage.</p><p> </p><p>I even started to get up, but Lucius was at my side in a nanosecond and snarling at me to stay at my table until Mr. General appears. When I tried to protest, he grabbed my arm hard enough to bruise and shoved me back towards the seat. It took every ounce of control I had not to deck the bastard and I can’t say it was an accident when I whipped around and my braid hit him in the face. It isn’t just a guilty pleasure; my braid is much a weapon as I am.</p><p> </p><p>Glowering, I sat down and shoved my one foot up, so it was resting on the edge of the table and crossed my arms, but while Lucius glared right back, he seemed satisfied that I was sitting down again and left.</p><p> </p><p>So I spent the next hour doing not a <em>damn</em> thing. Except listening to the small sniffles and muffled moans around me as other students dealt with their patrons. Those small sounds only pissed me off even more and so by the time Brigadier General Sorinto arrived, I was practically spitting like a hell cat and ready to tear anyone apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo, your 9 o’clock has arrived.” Lucius said, bringing the general to ‘my’ table.</p><p> </p><p>“About fuckin’ time.” I muttered darkly, giving an icy glance to the head master before allowing Whore Duo to look the general over. “I’ve been <em>bored</em>, General, I do hope you’ll have something to keep me entertained.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I can find something, why don’t you come with me.” Sorinto said, his hungry eyes fixed on my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>cum</em> with you? That sounds fun,” I grinned as I began sliding out of the booth, “don’t worry I’m <em>cumming.</em>” Sometimes I crack myself up and looking at the slight smirk on the general’s lips, I’m not the only one who finds me funny. Take that Heero! Someone else appreciates my humor, ha! Gah, damn it, I promised not to think of Heero tonight. Who the hell am I kidding; I think about him almost constantly, I can’t <em>not</em> think about him one day a week.</p><p> </p><p>I refused to look at Lucius as I followed the salt and pepper haired general back to the private rooms. Oo, a new one—three down and seven to go! I should’ve taken time to look the other rooms over instead of that damn nap I took. Why <em>did</em> I take a nap? I know I’ve been run down, but I slept very well last night, it’s unlike me to need that much sleep. Suddenly my mind connected the dots and I whirled around, an angry snarl on my face as I found the ebony head master right behind me.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>drugged</em> me?” I growled, “What the hell, Lucius?!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll discuss this later, Duo.” He ordered, a warning edge in his voice. “Right now you have company.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will discuss this now, <em>Head Master</em>. Why the hell did you drug me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius narrowed his eyes, anger starting to fill them once more. “I said later Duo, don’t push me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better take heed of your own words, Lucius.” I snarled before stomping after the general. Sorinto closed the door behind me, watching as I paced the room angrily and quietly cursed Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Lucius have an odd relationship.” The general said, inquisitively, those hard eyes watching my every move.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “You have no fuckin’ clue.” I needed to be careful though, this man was military trained and so I knew he’d pick up on any slip I made. One didn’t get to become a Brigadier General on looks alone.</p><p> </p><p>Sorinto approached me and grabbed my chin roughly so he could peer into my eyes. Uncertain of what he was looking for, I just stared right back at him as my anger at Lucius still blazed within me. He kissed my lips slowly before biting my bottom lip so he could pull it as we parted. As I licked my lips the taste of stale tobacco flooded my mouth and I wrinkled my nose at it. I hate cigarettes, the idea of having to suck on something hot when I’m already fucking hot was extremely unappealing. Ha, the irony of hating cigarettes for that reason, but not hating it when it’s a cock! He stared at me for a while and then commanded, “On your knees.”</p><p> </p><p>I cockily smiled and fluidly sunk to my knees, my hands already undoing the clasp of his belt and unbuttoning his pants. “Yes, sir.” I gave a mock salute as I pulled his half hard shaft from the confines of his underwear—briefs, really?—and gently pumped him until his erection was rapidly hardening beneath my touch.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up to see him just watching me, face emotionless except for his eyes that watched me with a visceral hunger that sent a shiver down my spine. “Get on with it.” He said when I didn’t immediately start giving him head. Sheesh, this guy was making Vodemay seem like the best fuck I’ve ever had. Well, if all he was interested in was getting off, then I’d do just that and get the hell away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, man.” I muttered, grasping the base of his dick to maneuver it towards my lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir.” He suddenly said, “You will call me Sir or General. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>sir</em>.” I smirked, the mocking tone evident as I began bobbing my head up and down his length. He didn’t touch me, he just watched and stared, hands clasped behind his back as if <em>he</em> were the one doing me a favor under duress.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough.” He said after a few minutes and I pulled back, sucking hard to try and make him lose control before we got to the fucking, but while his cock twitched, he didn’t cum. “What have you learned about since coming here?” He asked, watching me frown in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Not much really…” I answered, warily watching him. Something didn’t seem right with this guy. “They’re still doing a review of a bunch of shit I already know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Review?” He murmured, circling me where I still knelt on the ground, “Of what, the brothel?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, of school.” His eyes narrowed and I cocked my head, “What are <em>you</em> talking about, General?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to lie on the bed.” He said, ignoring my question as he lightly shoved me towards the neatly made bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Clothes on or off?” I asked, getting my temper under control as I focused solely on the general.</p><p> </p><p>“Off.” He said, his back turned to me as he shrugged off the military coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.” I said, almost mockingly, but not outright as I knew that would undoubtedly piss him off and he was already angry, I could see it in the way his shoulders tensed. I stripped the two pieces of clothing off easily and laid down on the bed unceremoniously. I took the time to look around the room, it was much like the others except there was a desk in the corner and an odd assortment of candles.</p><p> </p><p>I heard a clinking sound and looked over at the general to see him holding a pair of cuffs—actually <em>two</em> pairs of cuffs. The excited gleam in his eye made me slightly nervous as he approached me with the cuffs. “I like having my partners restrained, I do hope you don’t mind as that will make it easier, but if you do mind it, it won’t make a difference.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that’s a great fucking choice, isn’t it? Better enjoy it otherwise you won’t. Snorting, I smirked and then raised my arms up towards the headboard. If I showed him fear, he’d dominate the situation, but obviously General Sorinto knew more than he was saying and I wasn’t ready to walk away yet. I watched as he looped the middle of the metal cuffs onto something—a carabineer—and then locked them around my wrists tightly, but not tight enough to bite into the skin.</p><p> </p><p>He moved to do the same to my feet and I began to wonder how the hell he was going to fuck me if I was on my back and my legs were chained closed. But I silently watched him as he returned over to the desk in the corner of the room and heard the click of a lighter. A moment more and he turned around with a lit taper in his hand. “What the hell you gonna do with that?” I asked, circumspectly watching him. “I’m not much of a candlelit dinner and dessert kinda guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Commander Une send you?” He suddenly asked, moving to stand right beside me, the candle hovering over my exposed skin.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I asked, honestly confused as I tried to sift through all the information I had been given, but none of it mentioned Sorinto as anything more than a possible benefactor. Why the hell would he know the Preventer commander? “<em>Une</em>? What the hell does she have to do with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sorinto slowly tilted the candle, the hot wax dribbling over the edge and landing hot on my stomach. “Did she send you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, that’s fuckin’ <em>hot</em>!” I yelled as the wax burned against my skin before cooling.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer the questions and I won’t drip the wax.” He answered calmly, tilting it again when I didn’t immediately answer and I tensed as the wax burned another patch of skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell would she send me here?” I gasped, my mind racing as I tried to stay ahead of the game.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you with the Preventers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking no!” I said vehemently—technically I’m not! “I left them three years ago; I couldn’t work for the crazy bitch. She fucking tried to kill us, multiple times, during the war; do you think I could trust her after that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sorinto studied my reactions, looking for any sign of deception, but I kept my eyes wide and filled with anger. “I’m not sure I believe you.” He said, suddenly moving back to the desk before returning with a bowl of ice cubes. He planned this, he fucking <em>planned</em> to torture me and obviously the room had been stocked with what he needed before he brought me in. Did this mean my cover was already blown? Still holding the candle in one hand, he took an ice cube from the other and touched it to one of my nipples, causing me to gasp. Holding it there until the nub became rigid, he removed the ice and looked me in the eyes as he slowly tilted the candle again, the hot wax hitting my cold nipple and causing a shudder to run through my body.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” I screamed, the pain reverberating down my body as I pulled at the handcuffs. “I’m not fucking working for them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you here, doing this? You’re a gundam pilot, all the other pilots work for the Preventers, so why aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed darkly, anger overriding pain. “I never fit in with the other pilots—I’m not like them, not pure or good—and I hadn’t even talked to them in three fuckin’ years!” Hopefully he didn’t pick up on the use of ‘hadn’t verses haven’t’, a quick check of the phone logs would show the calls between all of us. Unless Heero scrambled it, which knowing Heero, he probably did.</p><p> </p><p>“No?” He took another ice cube, repeating the chilling process with my other nipple. “I thought you pilots were all very close.”</p><p> </p><p>I snorted, focusing on him through the pain, pushing it back so I could keep my wits about me. “You thought wrong. The other four are, but as I just fuckin’ told you, I never fit in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo, I’m Commander Une’s contact, I just have to make it look good, so you can tell me what you’ve learned so I can pass it on.” He whispered, his eyes wide and open, but I saw the deceit in them. If his name hadn’t been on the list of possible benefactors and he wasn’t tormenting me with this ice and wax trick, I probably would’ve spilled. He obviously knew quite a lot, but not everything, which meant Une had a fucking leak in her department.</p><p> </p><p>“Look man, I’d tell you if I knew anything, but I don’t even know what the hell you’re talking about. Why the hell would the Preventers be looking into this?” I asked, my body tensing as he gave me a frown and removed the ice cube right before the wax splattered onto my nipple. “God damn it!” I shouted, my body twisting as I tried to move away from the hot wax. Why the hell did I let him cuff me? I’m such a fuckin’ idiot! “That fucking hurts, you psycho!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t they be looking into it? Prostituting out the students is certainly a big offense.” He answered, his hands roving down my body and peeling off the now hard wax on my abdomen before dipping lower to roughly rub my flaccid penis.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not turned on by this shit, General.” I spat, my body thrumming with anger, but he studiously ignored me as he tried and failed to bring me to even half mast. “And why would they look into consenting transactions between two parties?” I asked, drawing in a ragged breath through the haze of pain. “Unless you know something I don’t because I <em>volunteered</em> for this tit for tat scholarship and Lucius said all the students agreed to, that none of them are forced into it.”</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed another ice cube as he dripped more wax sporadically across my body, the searing heat burning my inner thighs and causing me to gasp in pain. I tried to inch my head up to my cuffed arms to try and get the lock pick in my braid, but I was pulled too taunt. “You’re so stubborn, Duo. I <em>know</em> you are undercover, why else would you be here?”</p><p> </p><p>I hissed as he placed the ice cube on the tip of my cock, rubbing it around the head until it was so cold I was afraid I’d get frostbite. “I-I’m here because I need a college degree and a diploma from here would get me into any college I want.” I said, my tone almost begging as I pulled at the damn handcuffs, but I can’t bend steel like Heero. “Please General, don’t do this. I’m not some fuckin’ spy or whatever shit you’re thinking up. I came here because I don’t have <em>any</em> schooling, but a diploma from here would make none of that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed, anger sparking in them. “You’re <em>lying</em>.” He hissed, removing the ice cube and dripping all the melted wax onto the head of my penis.</p><p> </p><p>The screams that tore from my throat were reminiscent of those I screamed in Oz bases as I was tortured. But shit, this was ten times worse and my body fell into convulsions as the pain ran from my groin straight up my spine.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” I heard a voice yell as my eyes rolled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I think he’s having a seizure!”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo?” I heard someone call, by my mind was in tatters as I rode out the scorching pain. “What the hell did you do to him, Sorinto?” A dark voice demanded, Lucius. My mind barely placed the voice and I felt the cuffs being removed before strong arms wrapped around me.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a spy, I know he is!” The other voice yelled, almost manic.</p><p> </p><p>“I listened to you before,” Lucius hissed, “I drugged him like you said and searched him, his clothes and had someone search his rooms, but there’s <em>nothing</em> that says he’s an undercover agent or whatever the hell you said.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s good, Lucius, you need to kill him.”</p><p> </p><p>The convulsions began to recede, but my whole body ached, the muscles painfully spasming and I felt like I just self destructed Deathscythe. Or what I think it would’ve felt like since I never got to do it. “F-f-fuckin’ psycho.” I stuttered out, my vision blackening.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit Duo, I didn’t know he’d do this.” Lucius whispered close to my ear. “You will pay for damaging him, Sorinto.” He said darkly before I felt a rough jerking that caused another jolt of pain through my body and the last thing I remember is another scream coming from my mouth and then blessed darkness.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I awoke at some point to the beeping of an IV machine. Which meant hospital and I fucking <em>hate</em> hospitals. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the dimly lit room, my body felt a hundred times heavier and even twitching my fingers was exhausting. My whole body ached, though my groin felt like someone stomped all over it and put it through the ringer. The throbbing made my head throb.</p><p> </p><p>I was parched though and very slowly I groped around the bed for a call button or something. My left hand found the thin, round sticklike call button and I pressed the button with what felt like all my strength. Gods, I was pathetic, glad none of the boys are here to see the great Shinigami reduced to <em>this.</em></p><p> </p><p>A nurse appeared at the door, “Mr. Maxwell?” She called, coming in closer to check on me.</p><p> </p><p>“W-water.” I rasped, my voice barely more than a whisper as my eyes worked on focusing on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Right away, sir.” She quickly poured a glass of water and stuck a straw into the cup before carefully positioning the straw to my lips and holding it steady while I sucked the cool liquid like my life depended on it. “Slow down, Mr. Maxwell, or you might make yourself sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I here?” I asked, my voice barely above a whisper and hoarse and feeling like I swallowed glass. The straw returned and I drank some more, albeit a bit slower.</p><p> </p><p>“You had a seizure, Mr. Maxwell. The Head Master brought you to the hospital, he actually just stepped out to make a phone call, but should be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-how long?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been here for about 7 hours.” The nurse said kindly, patting my shoulder comfortingly. “I’m going to inform the doctor, he can explain more about what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>The sweet water disappeared and I closed my eyes against the tilting room, letting out a groan. I’m not sure how long I laid there or even if I was in and out of consciousness, but eventually Lucius and a doctor returned, closing the door behind them before they came to stand next to my bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Maxwell?” That would be doctor. “Are you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>I gave a small nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you in any pain?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded again, but rasped, “Don’t want meds, no meds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo, if you’re in pain, pain medications can help.” Lucius said quietly, placing his hand over my own.</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head, “Makes worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” the doctor said, quickly stopping the flow from a small bag hanging next to the saline solution, “you have an adverse reaction to pain medications?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, cracking an eye open to look at the redheaded doctor. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius suddenly grabbed the water cup and held it to my lips, allowing me to greedily drink once more. “Sorinto is a fucking lunatic, that’s what happened.” He growled darkly, “He’s been dealt with.”</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t ask him to elaborate.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Maxwell, while your records state you had a grand mal seizure for unknown reasons, the reality is you were in such extreme pain that your body went into shock and began convulsing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damage?” I asked once my cup was empty. Lucius quickly refilled it.</p><p> </p><p>“You have slight second degree burns on your nipples and thighs, first degree burns on various parts of your body, but there were significant second degree burns to the head of your penis, Mr. Maxwell.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still have it, right?” I asked, suddenly more alert. But I couldn’t lift my head to try and look between my legs if my life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius gave a small chuckle. “Your manhood is still firmly in place, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is.” The doctor gave me a small smile, but his sea green eyes were sad, “but you have severe second degree burns there. While I do not believe you need a skin graft, it will take time to heal and there will be scarring, but I do not believe it will affect your ability to urinate or have sexual gratification and intercourse.”</p><p> </p><p>Well whoop-di-fuckin-do.</p><p> </p><p>“I will prescribe you, well <em>Lucius</em>, creams to be applied four times a day and we’ll have to have you come in for weekly checkups, but I do not believe once it’s healed you’ll have any lasting problems. Hopefully the creams will help minimize the scars, but I’m sorry to say you <em>will</em> have significant scarring to the glans of your penis. Though scarring is different for people—some people say it makes the area more sensitive and some people say less, you’ll have to see once you’re healed. As it stands, we’d like to keep you here for observation for at least the next 24 hours to make sure you don’t seize again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be staying with him.” Lucius said firmly, once again bringing the straw to my lips so I could drink. The doctor excused himself and once he was out of earshot, Lucius lowered his head to my shoulder. “Shit Duo, I’m so fucking sorry.” He took a haggard breath, “Sorinto has been a member for three years and he’s <em>never</em> done anything like this before. I had no clue he was going to fucking torture you!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I choose.” I grated out, my throat slightly better as I tried to focus on Lucius’ words through my foggy mind.</p><p> </p><p>“…and he was so positive you were some kind of undercover agent that he had me second guessing you. He convinced me to drug you so we could search you and your shit—we found your gun, but I told them to leave it—and then said he’d get you to confess. I didn’t…I never even <em>thought</em>…fuck!” He squeezed my hand tightly causing me to gasp, but he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice. “When I saw you seizing, I thought you were going to die. I didn’t even realize what he had done until the doctor peeled the wax off you, I had brought you here because you stopped breathing during the second convulsion.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, my mind already wandering towards unconsciousness as Lucius continued to apologize. I think I won the argument we were going to have without a single word; all it takes is a deranged psycho burning your penis.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 9<br/>
1/12/2021</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Glans is what the head of the penis is medically called.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't hate me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except my own.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Chapter Sixteen</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two days later I was finally on my way back to the school. Gingerly walking, I glared at the nurse who was trying to demand I ride in a wheelchair. I told her, <em>nicely</em>, to fuck off and leave me be. I had already chewed out the doctor for keeping me longer than the 24 hours and if I could have made my legs stabilize, I would’ve been gone within hours. As it was, I was finally leaving under the direct care of the head master and my dark mood kept everyone at bay as I left the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius was already waiting with his car and when he saw me walking out instead of being wheeled out, he pushed away from the car with an angry protest on his lips, but my eyes must have looked murderous because he wisely shut his mouth. He silently opened the passenger door and let me slide into the leather seats. Normally I would’ve taken the time to appreciate the nice Mercedes the raven had, but all I wanted to do was go back to my dorm room, shut everyone out and <em>truly</em> assess the damage—inside and out.</p><p> </p><p>The ride back was quiet as I sat semi curled up on the seat, my forehead resting against the cool window and Lucius gripping the steering wheel tightly with his eyes solely focused on the road. The drive back was long and I discovered that he had taken me to a hospital almost two hours away from the school. Apparently I had started breathing again before he had taken me to the closest hospital and the doctor he took me to was a benefactor, so they could easily keep things under wraps. It was just my luck that the hospital he took me to happened to be near the fake school my friends thought I was attending—Une had apparently had the forethought to find a nearby boarding school that would have the same seasons and time zones as me or knew how much trouble I could be and that hospitals were a possibility. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, she <em>hadn’t</em> had the forethought to fucking <em>warn</em> me that there was a leak in her department. And she was certainly going to get an earful from me the next chance I had because she fucking <em>used me as bait</em> to find it.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh brought me out of my thoughts and I glanced up to see we were approaching the gates of the school. “Do you think you can attend school tomorrow?” He asked, his cool eyes finally looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, slinking down slightly. I didn’t want to talk to him and I didn’t want any more apologies from him. He left me with a demented psychopath.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo,” he ground out, his annoyance palpable, “I’m trying here.”</p><p> </p><p>The gate opened and he drove the car into the campus. “Trying what?” I snapped, “You don’t listen to me anyway, so why tell you what I think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know!” He retorted, anger rising.</p><p> </p><p>I scoffed, turning my head enough to glare at him. “You like pleasure and pain, it was probably your fucking idea in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He stopped the car before my dorm house and in a very controlled voice said, “You want to act like this, fine. You <em>will</em> return to school tomorrow and you <em>will</em> be working Saturday, you can still make yourself useful on your knees even if the bits between your legs don’t work. Now get out.”</p><p> </p><p>My face went red with rage and I unbuckled the seatbelt before shoving the door open. I wish I could’ve scrambled out of the car, but even the slightest wrong move caused severe pain and so I carefully unfolded my legs and slowly got out with my bag of creams in hand. Turning to close the door, I flicked the raven haired man off and growled, “You’re a fuckin’ prick, Lucius.”</p><p> </p><p>Anger smoldered in his eyes and right before I slammed the door he scathingly retorted, “At least I can use mine.” And then he was gone, his tires squealing as he sharply headed back towards the gate.</p><p> </p><p>“That fucking…” I darkly muttered before carefully making my way inside the building. The sun was setting, hopefully it’d blind him and he’d go careening off the road where his car would catch on fire and he’d burn to death—seems a fitting punishment to me. Yeah, yeah, I know I should stop pissing people off and I need to get a leash on my mouth, but pain always made me irritable and right now I’m about as cuddly as a porcupine.</p><p> </p><p>I fished the key out from my pocket, glad Lucius had given me my clothes and dorm key before I pissed him off. Otherwise, I’d have to wait until he came back to get in to the room and considering the mood I instigated him into, I’d rather sleep outside somewhere than go begging for my key.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo?” A voice called and I turned around to find Seth frowning at me. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>I furtively looked around the hall before beckoning for the African man to follow me into my dorm. A cursory glance showed that whoever had rummaged through my room had left everything as it was before and I let Seth in. “Hey.” I said softly, gingerly sitting down on my bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened to you?” He asked, his blue eyes traveling my body, but the injuries were covered.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuckin’ psycho is what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all heard you screaming,” Seth said quietly, sitting down at my desk. “I’ve never heard screams like that; we all thought you were dying and then when you didn’t come back…”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, “I’m a lot harder to kill than that, but I’ve been in the hospital,” I held up my little bag, “and will be out of commission for a little bit, though Mr. Head Master has already informed me I’m expected to be there Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Seth bit his bottom lip as if uncertain of what to say, but he eventually found his voice. “Can I ask what that guy did?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you want to know.” I answered, my voice soft and all pretenses of amusement gone. “I’m just glad it was me and not one of you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a former gundam pilot,” I gave a wry smile, “I’ve been trained to withstand torture.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat silently for a while before nodding, accepting that that was all I was going to say on the matter. Standing, he laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, “If you need help with your injuries, I’ll gladly help you. I took first aide last year and know how to care for various wounds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” I genuinely smiled at him. “I’ll do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let myself out, but I’ll bring you dinner unless you want to eat in the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head, “No, I really don’t, but I’d appreciate it if you brought me dinner. Hospital food is fuckin’ nasty.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a small laugh, “No problem, Duo. I’ll let the others know you’re back, but to not bother you tonight. I can’t promise tomorrow though.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed as Seth left before collapsing back on my bed, all energy leaving me. I carefully pulled my shirt up, looking at the bandages wrapped around my chest and the small gauze patch on my abdomen. Thankfully they didn’t hurt too badly, though putting the creams on made them sting like a bitch for a bit. It was my cock that was in constant agony. I kept a good front, but now that I was alone, I could be honest with myself that every single step caused radiating pain. I was practically wearing a diaper of the softest material they could find slathered with a thick pasty cream, but even the slightest rubbing caused intractable pain.</p><p> </p><p>I had seen it for the first time today too, the whole head of my penis was covered in peeling scorched skin and fluid filled pockets—the doctor had said they were interstitial fluid and not infection, but to watch them as they could easily become infection. Eventually the fluid would be reabsorbed, then the skin there would peel and at some point before I’m an old man it would be healed and scarred.</p><p> </p><p>And don’t get me started on taking a piss! You think a UTI is bad, don’t even try to pee when you’ve got open wounds where a single drip of uric acid will have my knees buckling and unable to breathe. I refused to use catheters once I was being discharged, I didn’t have a choice while I was there, but I almost rethought it after that first time I peed without the catheter. The bite mark on my forearm looked pretty nasty, but it kept me from screaming and bringing the nurses and doctors running.</p><p> </p><p>A beeping had me sitting up and I saw my vidphone alerting me to a call, Wufei, shit. If Wufei was reaching out then it wasn’t good. Of course, I hadn’t been back to my room for three days now and I’m sure I’ve got a thousand calls from my friends. Stumbling to my feet, I felt the room lurch as I tried to get my feet beneath me and my shirt pulled back into place.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly tapped to answer the call and plastered a pinched smile on my face, knowing I looked like absolute shit. “Hey Fei.” I said, my voice coming out breathy, but pained.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the <em>hell</em> have you been?” He snarled, his eyes sweeping over my form and taking in my rumpled clothes and pale skin. “You look like shit, Maxwell.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, very carefully sitting down on the chair and wincing as my pants tightened around my groin. “Yeah, I’m well aware of that.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave me a calculating stare and then looked disgusted as something clicked in his mind. “Quatre told us of the last conversation you and Heero had and I didn’t believe it until now. You really are just hopping into bed with random strangers, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>My mouth dropped open as I listened in shock to what he was saying to me. Then my expression darkened with anger as I connected the dots that he had—I haven’t been answering their calls, my clothes and hair are a mess and I winced as I sat down. “You’re a fucking bastard, Chang.” I hissed caustically, his eyes widening with shock. “Not that it is <em>any</em> of your business if I <em>was</em> fucking every man I came across, but for your damn information, I was sick and had a <em>fucking seizure</em> and have been in the hospital since Saturday. You want someone to judge, then go look in the fucking mirror, you ass!” I disconnected the call and ignored the angry tears collecting in my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The vidphone rang again almost immediately and I didn’t even need to look to know Wufei was calling me again. I refused to answer and let it go to voicemail. “Duo, I’m sorry.” His voice filled my little room, the remorse evident. “I…I had no right to talk to you that way and you’re right, even if you were sleeping with a different person every night I still have no right to judge you for it. Please pick up and talk to me, let me know you’re all right.” The silence stretched as he waited, but I refused. He gave a small sigh, “I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>I knew it was only a matter of time before I would get another call, this time from Quatre and it came only five minutes later. I let it ring, contemplating if I should answer or not, before giving a resigned sigh and answered. “Hey Q.” I whispered, feeling so fucking tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo, what is going on?” He asked, tears in his eyes as he held a hand to his heart. “Wufei and Heero are both in turmoil and all I sense from you is agony and anger. Wufei just called me saying he really messed up and hurt you and something about you having seizures.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had two seizures on Saturday.” I answered truthfully, “I guess maybe I was coming down with something when I talked with you all on Wednesday.” Yeah, I was coming down with a lunatic, “I’ve been at the hospital since and just got back today, honestly only like fifteen minutes before Chang called me. I didn’t even have a chance to explain before he assumed I’ve been MIA because I was spending the weekend fucking whoever wanted my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come get you.” He said, locking eyes with me as he tried to read me.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” I said, setting my jaw firmly. “I’ll be fine Quat, I don’t want you coming to rescue me. I don’t need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Duo—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>. I’ll leave when I damn well want to.” I snapped, before sighing and dragging a hand through my bangs. “I don’t need someone to protect me, I just need my friends to stop judging the hell out of me and be there to support me <em>as I need and want it</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>His aqua eyes turned steely as he set his lips into a firm line but I met it head on and refused to budge. Eventually he gave a small nod, “All right, Duo. You win, but if you have another seizure, nothing is stopping me from coming to check up on you personally. I don’t care what the rules are, we’ll sneak in or enroll if we need to.”</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t need to even ask who ‘we’ were, knowing that all of them would be here in a heartbeat if I gave them any reason to do so. “Thank you Quatre, but I’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Are</em> you okay?” He asked, worryingly looking over my form.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be.” I smiled. “I really don’t want to talk about it right now. Tell me what’s been going on with you guys?” I asked and despite the questions I saw, he acquiesced and changed the subject. I leaned my chin on the palm of my hand, content to just listen as the blonde filled me in on himself and the other pilots. Heero was gone on his mission and I’d thankfully be spared until this coming Sunday from having to face him, which would hopefully give me enough time to build my walls strong enough to withstand his penetrating gaze. It also meant Heero wasn’t aware of my hospitalization yet and I almost asked Quatre to not mention it, but knew there would be no way for him to keep that a secret.</p><p> </p><p>A beep interrupted the blonde as he was telling me about Trowa’s time in the circus and he gave an annoyed huff. “Sorry Duo, but I have to take this call. Can I call you back later?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I think I’m going to bed, so I’ll just catch up with you later, kay?” I smiled before a yawn overtook.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed with a shake of his head, “Night Duo, try to stay out of trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>“Never.” I gave my trademark grin before ending the call. I hadn’t even made it to my bed when a knock at the door caused me to jump, which then caused me to loudly groan as pain shot up from my groin. “C-come in.” Blinking back tears, I stood doubled over as Seth opened the door with a tray of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo? Hey, you okay?” He quickly sat the tray down and grabbed my arm carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be in a minute.” I panted, cursing myself for being taken off guard. “Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need a pain pill?” He began reaching for the bag, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t take pain medication, they don’t mix well with me.” I carefully took the few steps to my bed and sat down once more. I couldn’t stop the wince, but it was better than sitting on the computer chair.</p><p> </p><p>Another knock at my door and I saw Areyo in the doorway, looking guilty and worried. “I know Seth said to leave you alone, but I-I needed to see you myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on in,” I gave him a grin, “I’m alive. Maybe not well, but alive.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat down next to me and dropped his head onto my shoulder. “I thought you had been killed,” he whispered and I felt him tremble with relief. “God, Duo, you have no idea how scared we all were watching Head Master Lucius rush you out of there and then we were suddenly being told to change and being shuffled onto a bus to take us back to the school.”</p><p> </p><p>I patted his back, “I don’t die easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never even got to thank you for helping me that night. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t come along then.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are the others?” I asked, steeling myself against the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I think all of us are a bit in shock.” Seth answered for them. “It’s certainly not what we were expecting to have to do when we got scholarships here, but most think what happened to you was because you crossed the head master.”</p><p> </p><p>I furrowed my brow, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Areyo told us how you stood up to him, demanding you help Areyo with his benefactor and how angry the head master was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that why you were punished?” Areyo asked, pulling back to look at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably.” I shrugged, “It would be safer if you just do whatever you’re told to do as long as it’s nothing demented.”</p><p> </p><p>Seth reached behind him to where he set down my dinner and grabbed the tray, “Here, you should probably eat while it’s still hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we stay?” The blonde asked as I took the tray and set it on the bed next to me, no fucking way am I putting it on my lap.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled, “Sure. Did I miss anything these last few days?”</p><p> </p><p>The two, mainly Areyo, began filling me in on everything I missed, which other than the rumor mill about my death, was quite boring. Classes went on as normal and to most of the student body this was still a normal school, though probably by this week, that would change again.</p><p> </p><p>I silently ate my food, listening intently and interjecting with a smart aleck comment here and there, trying to reassure them that I was still the same and fine even though inside I was a fuckin’ mess. By the time I finished eating, I was quite tired and fighting to keep my eyes open. Areyo informed me that he and Seth would leave and took my tray as I bid them good night. Once my door was locked, I carefully undressed and took out my night cream that was only for my penis. Carefully pulling down my ‘diaper’, I quickly slathered the head with the burn cream and sucked in a painful breath as tears pricked the corners of my eyes once more. Covering it back up again, I laid down on my back and pulled my gun out from beneath my mattress. I checked the chamber, seeing the bullets still there, and then laid it on my chest before I fell asleep; I wasn’t about to let any other fuckers get me unarmed again.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 9<br/>
1/19/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys, I've FINISHED this story (except for an epilogue), that means I'll start updating twice a week ^_^ </p><p>You can start expecting updates on Wednesdays and Saturdays as I still need time to check for errors and such, but woo-hoo! I'm so excited and I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Thank you for your support, comments and kudos because you definitely helped inspire me to finish it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to CobaltHeero for helping me edit this! </p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong> <em>Chapter Seventeen</em></p><p> </p><p>The next two weeks passed by quite quickly and without much interest. I had checked my camera pen to verify it had gone unnoticed that next morning and then fell into a routine of caring for my burns and methodically moving through the school day. Lucius left me alone, he didn’t look at me nor did he try to talk to me and he certainly didn’t call me to his office. I was honestly a bit miffed at his sudden lack of attention, but I returned it in kind, not even looking at him if I saw him in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>I discovered that when the boys were ‘working’ they had a private bus that would drive them to the back of the restaurant so that we could all come inside through a back door that led directly into the Gentlemen’s Club. A few other boys had joined us, but it looked like 15 or 16 boys was the max per night with working nights being Friday, Saturday and Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>That Friday I laboriously made my way to meet with Sergeant Anders, bringing with me the information I had so far. I also demanded Anders call Une so I could chew her out. Of course, he didn’t have her personal number, only her office number, and so I was denied the fun of chewing her out in real time. I did leave a <em>lovely</em> message for her that would make certain that even if someone was listening in, nobody would know what it was about except her—and I <em>knew</em> she’d know. She had set me up to find her leak and I had paid the price, dearly. I gave Anders the microchip, taking another blank one from him, and told him Une was to be the <em>first</em> one looking at the information this time. Anders promised me and we went our separate ways with the meeting spot being deemed still good for one more meeting, but the timing was moved to 3am.</p><p> </p><p>I spent my Saturday evening mainly on my knees, but memorizing names and faces to put together in a report for my contact. Being ‘out of commission’ so to speak for anything more strenuous meant I got to table hop and suck more cocks than I’d like to admit. I worked for speed instead of pleasure and did my best to keep my thoughts on it being a job so I wouldn’t get excited at all, so I kept Whore Duo locked away. Most of the men were only looking for their own gratification, so thankfully they didn’t seem to care that I was making them cum within five minutes. The first morning I woke up with an erection had been one of the most painful experiences of my life (the wax incident obviously excluded and a few torturous OZ memories taking precedence over the erection), but otherwise, it fucking sucked. And because of the sores, jerking myself off wasn’t an option, so I just had to sit and will it away while it throbbed painfully.</p><p> </p><p>That Sunday we had our Gundam Hoedown call, but Heero was markedly absent. Quatre said he had heard from him that morning and said his mission had been extended, so he couldn’t make it, but the blonde always had been a terrible liar and I saw right through it. Heero didn’t want to talk with me and so he didn’t call in. I half expected it, but I still couldn’t deny how much it hurt to know that even my hospitalization couldn’t bring him to talk to me or even check on me. The others had tried to fill the gap by asking how I was and saying they’d pass it on to Heero once his mission was done, but it was hard to keep the façade up and after only fifteen minutes, I feigned exhaustion and ended the call early.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of next Saturday, my penis was mostly healed. The blisters were all gone and the scarring had begun to set in as the remaining damaged skin peeled away. I had seen the doctor twice, taking the bus and then a cab to visit him and he had been pleased with how little Duo was healing. The burns on the rest of my body had healed as well, though my nipples still stung when I took a shower—and let me tell you a little something about showers, they fucking <em>suck</em> when you’ve got burns all over your body. I felt like I was electrocuting myself with all the jolts of pain that went through me every time water ran over a burn, but I also <em>had</em> to shower twice a day to make sure no dirt or grime got into my open wounds. The chances of infection were extremely high and so I just dealt with it and made sure to shower early in the morning and late at night so no one would see me.</p><p> </p><p>I had made it through another Saturday night, though Lucius actually looked at me, ha! A benefactor was getting handsy with me and I was about to decapitate the pasty ass obese man when Lucius suddenly appeared at my table and hauled the man out. Lucius growled something about how everyone was aware I was off limits and not listening to the rules meant immediate expulsion from the club with <em>no</em> refunds. I smirked at the man, but didn’t say anything to the raven haired head master when he came back to my table and looked me over. He didn’t say anything either. It’s a fun game seeing who would break first and apparently we’re both quite stubborn bastards.</p><p> </p><p>Heero missed another Sunday call and this time the other pilots didn’t even try to lie to me. They all knew why, as did I. I stamped down my hurt, gave them my best Cheshire grin and babbled incessantly about my classes and classmates. Trowa had finally returned home and spent the call with Quatre sitting in his lap, the two of them oozing love and commitment. It was great to see and I was beyond happy for them, but it served as a reminder of what I had and what I wanted. They had a true love and you could see it shine in their eyes and in the tender way they touched each other and the little inside jokes they had. Of course, Wufei was part of some of those jokes and I’m sure Heero would understand them too if he was on the call, which just once again showed how much of an outsider I really was. All I had was fucking sadistic Lucius and a bunch of perverts who liked fucking my mouth. Ugh, I’m becoming so damn melodramatic in my old age.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was now Thursday and I had just finished being examined for—hopefully—the last time. The redheaded doctor, Dr. Ozachi, had nodded and made some noncommittal noise after examining me under what felt like a magnifying glass. It’s a damn good thing I’m not modest or anything because otherwise this would be fuckin’ mortifying. “It’s healing very nicely, Duo. You’ve healed much faster than I expected considering the seriousness of your burns, but I’ve heard you gundam pilots all seem to have amazing healing capabilities.”</p><p> </p><p>I ain’t got nothin’ on Heero though, that guy would’ve been healed and ready to go within a week, max! I grinned at the young doctor, “So I can stop using the creams?”</p><p> </p><p>He pursed his lips, looking over my file—my <em>handwritten</em> file that would never see data-light—before looking at me again. “I’d still like you to use the one at night for another week or two, but you can stop the other creams. The night cream will help continue the desensitization of your penis as well as help soften the scarred tissue there.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded though I couldn’t keep the annoyance off my face at having to still use the damned creams, but understood the reason for it. “Thanks doc, I’ll do that. Do I need to come back here again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see you in two weeks, but I believe that will be our last appointment unless problems arise.” Dr. Ozachi smiled. Damn, how can such a nice, normal guy be a fuckin’ benefactor? I slid off the seat and pulled my boxers, then my pants up. Halleluiah, I had finally returned to real underwear last week, though sometimes it was quite messy from the creams by the end of the day, but it was worth it! “Oh Duo, I also want you to begin masturbating.”</p><p> </p><p>My hand froze on the button, thinking I misheard him as I looked up wide eyed. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a deep chuckle, “Masturbate. It’s the best way to stretch the scar tissue and since all the sores are gone and there are no open wounds, I don’t see any reason to keep you from sexual gratification. It would be best if you could do that three times a day until you see me again. If you’re having trouble masturbating on your own, then seek some help from Lucius, I’m sure he’ll <em>help</em> you out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure he would.” I grumbled, the raven haired man lying satiated in bed that first time sprung uncalled to my mind. Yeah, I’m horny right now, going from almost daily sexual encounters to not a drop overnight meant I could get turned on by a rock at this point. “I can handle it though.” I gave a devilish grin, “Three times a day, huh? If that’s what the doctor orders!”</p><p> </p><p>“If it gets too painful though, I want you to stop.” He added, giving me a stern look. “It will be painful at first no matter what, but the more you do it, the less painful it should get.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, shrugging on my jacket before leaving the doctor’s office and stepping out into the cold October air. I breathed in deep, enjoying how the crisp air filled my lungs and made them burn in a good way. The turning leaves called to me and instead of heading right back to the school, I decided I wanted to just enjoy the autumn evening. Looking up and down the road at the various pristine buildings with their tree lined road, I picked a random direction and began walking around, checking out the various storefronts and people watching as I milled about aimlessly.</p><p> </p><p>I found a pristine park not far with a wide lake in the middle with tall, mature trees surrounding it on three sides. The leaves of yellow, red and orange made a strange, but beautiful bouquet of colors and I closed my eyes as the light breeze ruffled my bangs playfully. I moved to stand at the water’s edge and just watched how the wind moved over the water, causing little ripples to distort the mirror image of the trees within it. I shoved my hands into my pockets, feeling the bite of the cold and shivered slightly against it as the bluster of wind whipped my braid.</p><p> </p><p>I’m not sure how long I stayed there, but I felt a peace come over me even as I started to become numb to the cold. I absolutely loved the silence of nature—yeah, I know it’s not really silent, but when compared to the all the noise of the city, it felt silent. And for the first time in months, I felt a sense of calm come over me as I soaked in the waning sunlight. The sun was just beginning to set, changing the placid waters into a fiery display of reds and oranges as darkness began to creep closer. It was nearing 8pm, which meant I had just enough time to get back to the dorm before curfew. Taking one last look at the serene scene, I watched as a brown and white owl alighted over the waters, wishing I could be that owl and just fly away from everything without a care in the world. Unfortunately for me that was impossible and I sighed—time to go back.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” A deep baritone said from behind me, so softly I almost thought it was my own imagination.</p><p> </p><p>Whipping around, I felt my heart simultaneously soar and sink as I looked into impossibly blue eyes and unruly chocolate brown locks that framed a face I dreamed about almost every night. “H-Heero.” I stuttered, slack jawed as I stared at the taller man, fear gripping me tightly. What the <em>hell</em> was he doing here? He was dressed casually in dark jeans and wearing a leather jacket that fit snugly to his muscular form. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t smile, instead his mouth was set in a hard line as those intense eyes of his dragged down my body from head to toe and then back up again until he was staring into my eyes once more. “I had to come see if you were okay for myself.” He said with a shrug, glancing away from me briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” My tone was unamused and sardonic. “Or were you just coming to see how long my line of lovers is?”</p><p> </p><p>He flinched, but didn’t rise to the bait. “Wufei told me what he said to you, he’s been berating himself ever since. <em>I’ve</em> been berating myself ever since too.” Those eyes were on me again.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, the fight leaving me even as I tried to hold onto it so I could keep myself together. “Yeah, I’m sorry for what I said too, Heero, but you could’ve just called me ya’know, you didn’t have to come all the way here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I needed to see you in person; you’re too good at hiding, especially at a distance. I actually went to the school, but they wouldn’t let me in.” Heero said with a snort. “I stood outside for a few hours before one of the guards finally got fed up and went to fetch you, but he came back saying you were out. I…actually thought you told them to say that so I’d leave you alone, I figured you didn’t want to see me after what I said to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lady Une, you’re a fucking <em>genius</em> for having someone be me at that other school! It would have been disastrous had Heero arrived and they didn’t even know who Duo Maxwell was. “Well, I can’t deny it would’ve been on the tip of my tongue.” I truthfully answered and Heero looked down guiltily at the ground. “But they were telling the truth as you can see…and it is nice to see you, Heero. Really. But how did you know where to find me?”</p><p> </p><p>He licked his lips and I had to force myself not to follow the trail of his tongue nor reach out to seal our lips together so I could taste him. Fucking hormones! Sudden celibacy and walking wet dream Heero didn’t mix well. “I didn’t. I’ve been wandering around for the past two hours, just on the off chance the guard was telling the truth. I’ve been all over this small city and I had reached the end of the street behind you with the intent to go home when I saw you.”</p><p> </p><p>If I had gone straight back, I would have missed him completely. I’m not sure if I’m blessed or cursed that I had decided to give into my whim to enjoy the fall evening. “Well, here I am.” I said weakly, my voice quivering as I stared at the only person who has ever held my heart.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Duo,” he said, his voice thick with regret as he studiously refused to look at me, “I can’t believe what I said to you and then I…I was a coward once I heard what happened. Seizures? That’s never happened to you before.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged before rattling off the facts I had memorized. I’m always prepared, except for Heero it seems. “Apparently they can happen at any point and there’s some kind called febrile seizures, which appear when you’ve got a fever or some shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Heero asked, his eyes rising up to meet mine and I could see the worry and affection there. Hot damn, he’s always had the most gorgeous eyes I’ve never seen, but they’ve constantly been cold and guarded. I could swoon under these unguarded cobalts given enough time—considering I’m already feeling myself swoon, I’m assuming enough time means all of about ten seconds.</p><p> </p><p>I gave him a soft smile and resisted the urge to reach out to touch him, “Yeah, I am now. If I’ve got my best friend back, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved suddenly that for a moment I thought he was going to hit me, but instead he swept me into his arms and crushed me against his chest tightly.  “You never lost me,” he whispered, breathing in deep and if it was anyone else, I’d say he was breathing in my scent, but this is <em>Heero</em>. Of course, the Heero I know also wouldn’t be saying shit like this or holding me so tightly. He’d have called me an idiot by now. “You idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>I hugged him back, burying my face into his chest and biting my lip to stop myself from collapsing into him. I ignored the pain he was causing my still overly sensitive nipples and made sure to keep my groin well away from him as I took a careful breath. “I’m all right, Heero, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been an ass.” He muttered, the sound muffled as he spoke into my hair. I felt a pressure at the base of my skull and I realized with surprise he was holding my braid so tightly it was pulling at the roots.</p><p> </p><p>“You have,” I agreed, deciding not to comment about the grip he had on my hair, “but it takes one to know one. I haven’t exactly been an innocent bystander, Heero.”</p><p> </p><p>Releasing me, he pulled back and gave me that penetrating gaze that I knew could strip me bare. “Do you have time to grab dinner? I’d really like to make up missing our calls.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled brightly as happiness spread over my face, there was nothing in this world that could make me turn him down. “Yeah, absolutely man! I’m starved!”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled before jerking his head towards the shops I had bypassed once I saw the park. “I saw an American food restaurant just up the street.” He started towards it and I fell in step behind him, watching his taunt back as he stalked up the street like some kind of panther. I always envied him for how he walked; it was with such power and grace and with purpose, like he understood exactly what every step meant and why. On the other hand, I could walk silently, but it was always stilted as if every step might be a landmine and considering my life, it definitely felt like I was constantly dodging them. And the man in front of me was the biggest fucking landmine I’d ever seen, one wrong move and I knew it’d be over for me.</p><p> </p><p>We walked in companionable silence to the restaurant, a retro style building with all sorts of memorabilia on the walls from all over the galaxy. I snickered lightly at a fairly large picture of Heero on the wall as we waited for a table and elbowed him in the side to get him to look. He gave me his patented glare, but I could see the amusement tempering it and just grinned back at him. We were seated without delay and I quickly ordered the cheeseburger and fries while Heero ordered some kind of grilled chicken dish with broccoli as soon as the server returned with our drink order.</p><p> </p><p> “Still can’t eat junk, huh?” I laughed as the server left.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, “Sometimes I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do tell, Yuy!” I gasped, leaning forward in my seat. “Do you finally have a favorite candy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like Twizzlers.” Heero said blandly, taking a sip of water. “I haven’t tried enough candies to know if they’re my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve known you’d like licorice,” I laughed, “it’s not very sweet and the texture is kinda like beef jerky, which I <em>know</em> you love.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I see you haven’t changed much in your choices.” He said, nodding towards my glass bottle Coke.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed boisterously, “Actually, I haven’t had a cheeseburger and fries in a long time. Your healthy habits have rubbed off on me some and I usually eat a pretty balanced meal <em>most</em> of the time.” </p><p> </p><p>He smirked, “I’m sure the school prepares most of them too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so maybe your healthy habits haven’t so much as rubbed off as been forced upon.” I grinned, unphased.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this school like the other ones we used to attend?” He asked, genuinely interested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for the most part,” I hedged. “It’s not the same being there without you covering my six, ya’know? But its classes and shit, though it’s nice to have my own dorm room instead of having to share, but mainly same old, same old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Make any friends?”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled, “Of course, but none like you and the guys.” </p><p> </p><p>“You always could make friends easily,” he mused, mirth sparking in his eyes. “I still don’t, you and the other pilots are still my only friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you’ve done better than the rest of us in other departments. You got married even if it didn’t work out and have the cutest little girl this side of the galaxy.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft smile came to his lips and I knew he was thinking of Clarissa. “She’s probably the best thing in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s never going to be able to date,” I chuckled, “She’s got one overprotective dad and four overprotective uncles <em>and</em> Relena’s entire security team; no man will <em>ever</em> be able to impress us enough.”</p><p> </p><p>An easy camaraderie fell over us as Heero filled me in on Clarissa and how well she’s been doing as well as talking about the other pilots. Wufei apparently is dating a cleric in the Preventers that he had become smitten with by all accounts and Trowa was settling back in after his two month stint with the circus. We ate our food, talked about the good ol’ days during the war and what we may have done differently had we known then what we know now before the check came and Heero swiftly paid it.</p><p> </p><p>Standing, I stretched and headed for the door, Heero right behind me. The sun had long since disappeared and I couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through my body as the wind whipped around me. Heero stepped next to me, also pulling his jacket tighter around his body, and quirked an eyebrow at me.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I asked, another shiver, though this one wasn’t only due to the cold.</p><p> </p><p>“You really need to gain some insulation.” He murmured, his eyes raking down my body again.</p><p> </p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him, “Are you calling me fuckin’ skinny, Yuy?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I hadn’t seen you wolf down that burger and the fries before ordering the soup <em>and</em> a side order of mozzarella sticks, not to mention dessert, I’d think you lost weight.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, looking away so he wouldn’t see the guilt on my face. I had lost weight, even Lucius who had seen me naked hadn’t noticed—or at least hadn’t commented. “Nah man, I’m good. Always eating, just got that metabolism that burns it off. The doctor at the hospital didn’t have any problems with my weight, so you shouldn’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” he paused long enough that I couldn’t help but look up at him to see why and saw the slight blush on his cheeks. “I hacked into the hospital near here,” he admitted, “I wanted to read the file myself.”</p><p> </p><p>I snorted, “I’m not surprised. I’d probably be surprised if you hadn’t. You know we’d all do the same for any one of us and I’m quite positive you’re not the only one who took a peek.” Still standing awkwardly in front of the restaurant, I scratched the top of my head before brushing down my bangs. “Well…” Now it was my turn to pause. I knew I needed to get back and it was a long drive, I was going to arrive well past curfew as it was, but I didn’t want to leave just yet. Heero’s presence had been a cool balm on my soul, but I knew I couldn’t stay with him. “I’m sure you gotta be heading back.” My voice had dropped to a low whisper and I looked at the ground, kicking a stray rock.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” he said just as quietly as he nodded his head. “My flight leaves in an hour, but I’m glad I found you before it left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, Hee-chan.” I gave him a grin and for once he didn’t immediately tell me not to call him that.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I can visit you again, if my schedule allows it.” He looked at me with hope glimmering in his eyes and I knew I couldn’t deny him. “The others can probably come too.”</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t resist it and moved to hug him again, “I’d love that, but this time call me first, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitantly hugged me back and we stayed like that for a few minutes, I’m certain anyone who saw us would’ve thought we were some kind of couple, but I knew that was never gonna happen, so I’d take what I could get. “I will, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>Separating, I gave him a sad smile, “I guess this is goodbye for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Talon?”  He suddenly asked, his eyes searching my face with a scrutiny I hadn’t seen before.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, Heero!” I said exasperated once my brain caught up with his words, “Why are you asking <em>now</em>? Why does it even matter?” Seriously, this <em>again</em>? I thought I answered it quite easily the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Heero’s walls went back up and he snarled, “Never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>I gave a deep sigh, my hand wrapping around the end of my braid as I head onto my anchor. I didn’t want us to leave angry with each other again. “Heero, he’s a friend, nothing more. I haven’t even kissed him, let alone fucked him. He’s not even my type.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me for a long time, that penetrating gaze on me, but in this I could be totally honest and so I met his gaze easily and allowed him as much time as he needed. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled once more at me. “I promised myself I wasn’t going to ask, but I just couldn’t…leave it alone.”</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to ask why, but I was afraid of the answer and I needed my wits about me to get through this mission. Biting my lip, I almost shyly looked at the man I loved more than Shinigami itself, but I gave him my best ‘devil may care’ grin and rolled my eyes. “You leave something alone?” I asked sarcastically, “That’s not possible.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, shaking his head at me. “You better stay out of trouble, Duo. No more hospital visits!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mother.” I deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“I…better be going.” He said, looking almost forlorn as he stepped away and I suddenly felt colder.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, giving him a slight smile. “See ya, Heero.”</p><p> </p><p>“We still need to have that talk, Maxwell, don’t think I’ve forgotten.” And then with one last glance at me, he headed down the street away from me as I watched his figure grow smaller and smaller until I couldn’t see him any longer.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 9<br/>1/23/2021</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heero came! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry ya'll! Somehow I didn't realize today was Wednesday until I got on my computer now and it's now 10PM. </p><p>But here's the next chapter ^_^</p><p>Once again, thank you to Cobalt_Heero for editing it! I did not have the time this week, so your help is very appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing </em>nor any of the characters other than those that are mine. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Eighteen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had gotten back to the school well after midnight and unfortunately, there was no sneaking back in as the guard was up and waiting well before I arrived. In the dead of night on a single lane road, there wasn’t much to do except climb out of the taxi and do my best to look contrite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero’s arrival had completely short circuited my brain and I spent the entire two hours back to the school combing over our conversation to see if I had accidentally exposed my mission, but I couldn’t find anything. I still had the forethought to check my clothes and hair for any trackers Heero might have planted before I stepped foot into the cab, but to my surprise, I was clean. It pricked my conscience to know that he was trusting me while I was misleading him and the rest of the pilots, but I shoved it deep into the recesses of my mind. It wasn’t something I could deal with right now, not when I needed my wits about me for this damnable mission. Unfortunately my distracted state had caused the cab to get further than I had meant for it to and by the time I realized it, it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard gave me a stern warning and told me he would have to report this breach of curfew to Head Master Lucius, causing me to wince at that. The guard gave me a small smile and tried to reassure me that the head master was a fair man and I fought the urge to snort and roll my eyes at the stocky brunette guard. He sent me on my way and I returned to my dorm room silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday morning had me at breakfast surrounded by a host of students that had come to look at me as some kind of protector and confidant. Not everyone knew about it yet though, there was still about a third of the student body that hadn’t been ‘introduced’ to the nightlife yet. But I’m sure it wouldn’t be much longer because while we all explained our absences on those nights as being a job, it didn’t take a genius to discover that much of the student population had become morose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow Talon and Jordan had both been spared from joining so far, but I knew from talks with Areyo on Saturday nights that he was despairing at the thought of his ‘little brother’ being brought into the fold. I was certain Lucius wouldn’t be placing Talon on the same day as Areyo as it would get confusing, but it seemed like Friday and Sunday weren’t as busy and so filled slower while the Saturday ‘roster’ was full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talon sat next to me, chatting happily away with me and I tried my best to forget about him having a crush on me. It would be cruel to act on it, or even tease him as I normally would and so I tried to keep the friend boundaries firmly clear with the tall blonde. I had just taken another bite of eggs when Talon suddenly stopped talking and nudged me as the whole dining hall fell silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, I pursed my lips as Lucius walked into the room with purpose and an almost excited glint in his eye. “Duo Maxwell, report to my office immediately.” He said loudly, causing the kids at my table to whisper and fretfully look at me. Lucius gave me a pointed look and I nodded to him before he strode out of the room, his hands clasped behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t even let me finish eating, he’s such a fuckin’ bastard.” I grumbled, sliding off the bench seat and grabbing my tray to throw away. I was almost done anyway, but I hate wasting food! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand caught my wrist as I bent to pick up my book bag. Looking up, Areyo worriedly met my eyes. “What’s going on?” He asked gently, “Are you going to be okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His concern truly touched me and I gave him a carefree smile before patting his shoulder reassuringly. “I’ll be fine, I just missed curfew last night. I knew this was coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, I shouldered my book bag and followed Lucius’ footsteps as I dumped my tray at the trashcan near the entrance. Slowly, as if trying to drag out the inevitable, I walked down the hall before knocking on his door. I didn’t even wait for him to answer before I stepped in, hey if I’m already in trouble, I might as well get under his skin with my little disobediences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping further into the room, I stopped a few feet from his desk where the raven haired man reclined in his seat and stood almost militantly before him. Silent, hands at my sides and facing forward. He sat up and let his eyes rove over my body, his gaze pausing on my groin, before coming back up to look at my face. I kept my features blank, but I knew my eyes would reflect defiance, I always have had a hard time keeping them guarded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo.” Lucius finally greeted me and I relished in the little victory of making him talk to me first. I know, it’s stupid, but I’ll take what I can get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Head Master.” I murmured, keeping my tone controlled and neutral and my eyes looking forward at the wall above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tightening around his eyes and jaw betrayed his annoyance at my attitude even while he said, “Finally showing some respect I see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I remained still, letting the silence become deafening between us. He called me here, so he can damn well tell me what he wants even though I already know why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down.” He finally snarled, his virescent eyes filling with anger. I cocked an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t react and took the seat to my left. “You returned home after curfew, which is a punishable offense, do you have any reason to give that would explain why you broke curfew?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, I do.” I bit my tongue as my tone came out acidly, he got a rise out of me by calling this shitty place my home. My home is on L2. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smirk he gave me only fueled my annoyance. Setting his elbows on the desk, he laced his fingers together and set his chin atop of them. “Elaborate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much to tell,” I replied sullenly, almost pouting at the ebony haired man, “I had to go to fuckin’ Caesport to see the doctor you’ve got in your back pocket and by the time I got out, I was damn hungry and so grabbed some dinner and I hung out at the park for a little while. By the time I caught a cab for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>two hour</span>
  </em>
  <span> drive back, it was later than I realized.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flicker of remorse crossed his face when I mentioned Dr. Ozachi, but otherwise he just nodded. “While I can understand the mitigating factors, if you had returned here directly or even after you had dinner, you would have made it back before curfew. So punishment is in order, but I know it will be beneficial for you. Come here, Duo.” He crooked a finger at me and I slowly stood before coming around to the front of the desk, fully expecting him to want a blow job. I began sinking to my knees, but he caught my hips and stopped me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned at him, searching his handsome face for a clue as to why he stopped me, but he had guarded his expression well. “What gives?” I almost snarled, “Isn’t that what you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave me a throaty laugh, “You and I both know that’s not a punishment, my dear boy.” Oh great, he’s back to calling me that stupid pet name, though I guess it’s better than calling me whore or darling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I warily eyed him as his hands moved from my hips to the button of my pants. I watched as he pulled the zipper down and gently pulled my limp member out of my pants, flinching at the touch of his hands. I grabbed his wrist tightly, but he just looked at me with a raised brow. “What are you doing?” I whispered, unable to keep the trepidation out of my voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spoke with Dr. Ozachi last night and he informed me of your therapy.” He murmured, eyes raking over the head of my penis before placing feathery light touches to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gasped, grabbing at whatever I could as my over sensitized organ sent wracking shivers through my body. “Shit, Lucius!” I huffed while trying to bring a shaky breath in. Looking up, I discovered one hand had landed on his desk, but the other was fisting his shirt tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius gave me a predatory look as he continued the light touches, “Looks like you didn’t follow your therapy this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My knees shook and I must have had a look of desperation on my face because suddenly Lucius was gathering me into his arms and settling my knees on either side of his thighs while one arm wrapped around my waist to support me. “S-stop.” I mewled pitifully, as he continued his slight brushing with his fingertips. The sensations were too much even though my flaccid penis wasn’t even responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He said simply, but he removed his hand so he could cup my cheek briefly before tilting my chin up and catching my lips in a slow, gentle kiss. But once he sought entrance, the kiss turned biting and passionate as he devoured my mouth with his own as if he’d never had me before. I could feel his own excitement pressing against my inner thigh and slowly my own passion arose as I responded in turn to his kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Lucius.” I groaned, tilting my head back as his lips trailed from my lips to my neck. He growled at me before nipping harshly at my skin—damn it, he was going to mark me all over again! I tried to push his head away, but he lavished attention to the apex there and my head clouded with rising pleasure. With a groan, I gave in and dug my hand into his silky black locks. I’ll just be mad as hell later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers ghosted over my shaft, now at half mast, and a shudder wracked my body as I gasped in pain. “This is your punishment, Duo.” He murmured against my skin, “You will come to me everyday and I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> with your therapy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a f-fuckin’ bastard.” I panted, as his fingers lightly encircled my length and he gently, but firmly stroked me. The pleasure-pain was messing with my mind and body; I didn’t know whether I should scream at him or scream for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he whispered in my ear, licking the shell of it before moving back towards my lips. I stared into lust laden eyes, certain my own mirrored his, and instinctively moved towards him. He gave me a slight smirk, knowing he had me, before opening his mouth to my solicitous tongue. We sparred, our tongues intertwining as teeth nipped and scraped, but after a few minutes of increasing roughness the warning growl emanating from his throat told me to back off—I didn’t. Too caught up in the haze, Whore Duo had slipped forward without my awareness. I breathed in the scent of his arousal and pushed closer, my own length now painfully erect, the scar tissue pulling harshly to the point of relentless burning, but not enough pain to make me stop.  Lucius pulled away, the effort obvious in how stilted his movements were, and he quickly placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from swooping back in to attach our lips. “Duo.” He growled, shoving me back more forcefully. “If you don’t stop right now I’m gonna end up fucking you on the desk and damn to hell what the doctor says.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking back my hormone haze, I tilted my head as a lazy smile came to my lips, “And what did the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> doctor say?” I murmured, rolling my hips against the bulge beneath me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bottle green glass eyes slid closed as a shudder ran through his body and I couldn’t stop the prideful grin shaping my lips. Knowing I had this much power over him was a heady feeling, seeing how he was going to come undone from just a few rolls of my hips only fueled my own desire. “Dr. Ozachi said no intercourse right now.” He ground up between clenched teeth as his eyes slid open again, the threadbare control glowing within his irises. If I pushed him any further, he wouldn’t be able to stop. “The focus right now is on stretching that scar tissue and making sure you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> cum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What better way to find out then?” I huskily whispered, pushing against his hand and bringing our lips within an inch of each other. And then suddenly I was jerking back as pain wracked my body and I almost bit my tongue, a pained cry leaving my lips. The feathery light touch skimmed across the scarring and I cried out again, sweat breaking out across my skin as the over sensitized pleasure turned into pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is why.” Lucius’ voice, smooth and deep, wafted through the pain. “We need to desensitize you first before you can go any further.” He removed the hand from my shoulder, wrapping it around my waist once more as my thighs trembled with exertion. His other hand continued to pump my cock while allowing the thumb of his hand to gently brush against the crown where the worst of the scarring was. My forehead dropped to the top of his, my mouth and nose buried in his silken black hair, muffling my pained gasp. He continued the languid pace, my hands coming up to tangle in his hair as tears ran down my cheeks, my body couldn’t decide whether this was ecstasy or misery, but either way it was fuckin’ torture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucius,” I gasped, a sob catching in my throat, “stop it, i-it’s too much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can take it.” He murmured, his lips turning to find that spot on the juncture of my neck and I felt a moment of pleasure as he scraped his teeth across it. “I know you can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then another jolt of pain ran up my spine. “I can’t!” I cried, pulling painfully at his hair while also pulling him closer. The hand on my cock began to move faster, but the more sloppy movements also meant a rougher touch against my swollen head. “A-ah!  Lucius, you’re hurting me.” I felt disgusted with myself as I began to blubber and dug my fingernails into his scalp, “You have to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost there,” he said before moving his head up and capturing my lips in a torrid kiss, full of vicious lust and want. My sobs were drowned into his mouth as I felt the familiar tightening of my balls and shaft. The building orgasm caused another wave of pain and I tried to push away, but my mind was so scrambled that all I could do was feebly claw at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then I was cumming, my cry of completion stifled by the tongue in my mouth and I clutched to Lucius as I rode the euphoric waves of my first orgasm in weeks. But as I came down from the orgasmic high, the pain welled up sharply and I blinked back new tears, my breath ragged and heavy. “Holy shit…” I groaned, collapsing against the ebony man as I worked to get my pain under control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The head master chuckled, sweeping sweaty bangs from my face and looking at my ashen yet flushed face. “That was certainly something, Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were supposed to stop if I said stop, you snake.” I huffed, semi-glaring at him. “Dr. Ozachi said to stop if it became too painful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know your limits, I knew you could take more. And how am I going to get my best whore back if you don’t get better?” He asked, giving me a reproachful look. “Word has gotten around about you and you have even more suitors waiting for when you’re back to full ability.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ fantastic.” I answered sarcastically, the pain receding to a manageable level. “Can’t wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know you can’t wait to have me buried deep inside you again.” Lucius whispered beside my ear, nipping the lobe before he pulled back. I couldn’t have stopped the groan that left my lips if I tried. “But for now, you have class in five minutes and I have work. I expect you back at lunch and dinner. Bring your meals here and I’ll make sure you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum</span>
  </em>
  <span> for therapy on time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I carefully slid off his lap, standing on shaking legs as I very gingerly tucked myself back into my pants, a shudder running through my body as the crown brushed against the fabric of my boxers. I gave a pointed look to his erection straining against his pants. “What about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned, “Think of it as payback for the time I left you needy and stranded. Eventually I’ll pay </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened with understanding and I quickly made myself presentable, thankful I hadn’t put my blazer on yet as I stared down at my cum stained shirt. Lucius handed me a towel—where the hell did he have that?—and once I had wiped my shirt off, I handed it back to him and buttoned up my blazer. Without a word, I grabbed my book bag and slipped out the door, hobbling as fast as I could to make it to my class before the bell. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Furtive glances came my way throughout my morning classes, obviously everyone who had been present at breakfast—which is pretty much the whole student body—knew I had been called to the Head Master’s office and from the hurriedly whispered phrases I had caught, apparently the rumor going around was that I had been whipped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha! I think I would’ve preferred a quick strap to my ass than what Lucius put me through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time lunch rolled around, I had heard it all even though no one approached me or even asked me. Shouldering my book bag, I very sedately walked into the dining hall and immediately headed towards the food line. I had barely recovered from this morning’s bout and I certainly wasn’t looking forward to a repeat of it this afternoon. My mind still felt tattered and I honestly wasn’t positive I’d be able to survive another </span>
  <em>
    <span>therapy session</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But if I didn’t go, Lucius would come to fetch me and I knew that would be worse, he most definitely could make it more pain than pleasure or drag it out until I was reduced to a blubbering mess. I take back my idea of needling him with little disobediences since I’m already in trouble, someone should’ve told me that’s a shit idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned to see Solomon approaching me with apprehension in his dark eyes. I gave him a wide smile, trying to belay his concerns. “Hey man, how are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking better than you. You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” I gave a nonchalant shrug as I grabbed a tray to start down the buffet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> know Head Master Lucius called you to his office and then when we were heading to our classes, some of us heard some…concerning things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I froze, my eyes widening. “Ah.” I whispered as I placed a few packaged foods on my tray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he…” Solomon paused, biting his lip gently before continuing, “did he beat you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” I answered wryly, the innuendo lost on the raven haired boy. “Look man, I promise I’m okay, but I’ve got fuckin’ detention every day for who the hell knows how long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins appeared at my side, “You’ve got detention, Duo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted. “Yeah, I have to eat every meal in the head master’s office until he decides my punishment is over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Every meal</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Talon gaped, “Shit man, are you sure you only broke curfew?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was over three hours past curfew. I shoulda just stayed out all night if this is the amount of trouble I was gonna get in.” I shrugged, adding a salad and soup before grabbing two bottled waters. “Look, I gotta get to his office before he comes looking for me. I don’t need to be adding punishments on top of punishments.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all watched me as I walked back out of the dining hall, I fuckin’ hope it was with a straight back and fluid movements. The rumors were already spreading; I didn’t want to add fuel to the fire, though maybe if I limped it would give them a better rumor to spread around. Of course, would that really be surprising considering what most of us did on the weekends? I laughed aloud and a few students that were coming in gave me a startled glance, but once they realized who I was, they quickly moved out of the way. I’m not sure if they moved because they think I’m psychotic or if they moved out of respect, but considering the random laugh that reverberated through the room, I’m thinking the former. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving one last look over my shoulder at my group of friends, I flashed them a devilish grin and then disappeared down the hall towards my own devil.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dhampir<br/>Page 7<br/>1/27/2021<br/></span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continued thanks to Cobalt_Heero ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Sum Tuus</strong> <em><br/>Chapter Nineteen</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That first week was hell. My second ‘therapy session’ was worse than the first as my already over stimulated shaft was stimulated more and the pain of cumming was almost unbearable, but Lucius was relentless. He refused to let me skip and when he had to track me down for my seventh session, he promised if I was late again he would make sure the session ran a good hour. I made sure to arrive promptly after that, this already sucked balls, I did <em> not </em> want to draw it out even further. </p><p> </p><p>My school friends incessantly hounded me, much to my chagrin as by the end of the day all I wanted to do was shower and sleep. My schoolwork slipped, but I did not fuckin’ care and Lucius knew better than to comment when I ended up being sent to him for not completing my assignment for the fourth time that week. I just sulked in one of the chairs, glaring at him any time he looked at me, and then bolted out the room once the class bell rang. It was shitty enough that I had to be there three times a day as it was, I wasn’t about to give Lucius any more reason to keep me there.</p><p><br/>Due to my necessary sessions, Lucius pulled me from the roster, but I had to stay with him all day in his office at the Gentlemen’s Club. Unfortunately, he didn’t leave me alone long enough to do anything except read and poke around the other rooms. I had hoped to take another stab at his computer and see if there was anything new to glean, I had even brought my camera pen along with my books under the pretense of getting some schoolwork done. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius shrugged when I said I wanted to see the other rooms, after I claimed I was not setting foot into those rooms again without knowing what each one held. Five of the rooms were like the first two I had seen in various colors. The sixth and seventh were set up for “light bondage” as Lucius said and I snorted with derision. Lucius pointed out the closet that had various sex toys and Velcro cuffs attached to the bed, running a hand down to my ass, Lucius whispered how he couldn’t wait to tie me up here and watch me cum with a vibrator deep inside me. Obviously, I had found Lucius’ favorite room.</p><p> </p><p>The eighth room held more moderate bondage with a collection of leather straps, tasseled whips, a bed with leather manacles at all four corners as well as a metal chair bolted to the middle of the floor. My eyebrows rose at the chair and I glanced at Lucius in askance. </p><p> </p><p>“Some like to fuck against the chair, this keeps it from moving.” He shrugged, sounding like he was commenting on the weather. </p><p> </p><p>“Reminds me of some of the interrogation rooms I saw.” I answered quietly. “The bolted chair meant you couldn’t kick away and that you wouldn’t fall when they punched you.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked sharply at me, those celadon eyes searching as he tried to read me. “I’m assuming this room isn’t to your liking then, I’ll be sure to keep you out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>I smirked, “Careful Lucius, or someone might start to think you care for your best whore.” </p><p> </p><p>“Caring and in my best interest do sometimes go hand in hand.” His smooth voice was like honey as he gracefully exited the room and showed me the ninth while I pondered his words.  This room was much like the last except larger and instead of a bed there was a table and instead of a chair there were chains on the wall. One word to describe it would be dungeon, because that’s what it fuckin’ looked like. The lights were dim, the walls bare and there was even a drain in the floor for what I assumed was to easily wash fluids away. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” I gaped, “I’ll take the chair room, keep me the fuck outta here!” </p><p> </p><p>The raven head master chuckled, reaching out to flick a part of my bangs. “It’s not so bad, if you have the right benefactor…” his expression turned lecherous, “Maybe once you’re healed I’ll show you how <em> fun </em> this can be.” </p><p> </p><p>“The only way I’ll have fun in here is if I’ve got my gun trained on whoever is in here with me, be that you or some other poor bastard.” I spat raucously. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed at me, the sound reverberating in the dungeon before grabbing my arm and pulling me out and towards the last room. This one was a bit further away, but while my mind drew up thoughts of a full out torture chamber being the last room—hell, they had gotten worse with every room I saw—I found myself shocked when he brought me in. </p><p> </p><p>The room was almost a mini bathhouse! There was a large pool in the middle of the tiled room complete with a waterfall on the far side and I spied a small alcove behind it. Glancing around the bathhouse, I saw in all four corners were Jacuzzi tubs steaming with hot water, though two were set into the floor while two were raised. Against the back wall were various stone showers, the curtains open as obviously the whole club was empty for now. </p><p><br/>“I like this room,” I chuckled, “water is scarce on L2, so such liberties as this aren’t really available.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I’ll have to make sure you get to use it, though it is usually where <em> parties </em> are held…this room is obviously not private like the others are.” Damn, I hadn’t even thought about orgies!</p><p> </p><p>He took me back to the office then, just in time to complete my third therapy session of the day before the other students arrived. He left me wonton and barely able to scrape my body off the floor, saying he would be back later tonight and to rest in his office. I mumbled something incoherent and waved the tall man away. He patted my head and I swore he chuckled ‘good pet’ to me, but my haze filled mind couldn’t really make out the low phrase. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was gone, I forced myself to not fall asleep despite my body pushing me towards the lull of slumber and used the breathing techniques Wufei had taught me during the war to find clarity. I pushed myself off the floor, my muscles protesting as I moved to the desk and flopped into the chair. I sat naked atop the chair and listened for a few minutes for any signs of approaching footsteps before I opened the laptop and booted it up. Within minutes I was past Lucius’ security system and searching for any files I could use to get this damned mission over with. </p><p> </p><p>I padded over to where my book bag was haphazardly thrown and took the pen out, ejecting the memory chip and moving back to the desk. I glanced at where my pants had been pulled off, contemplating getting dressed as the cool air was causing the over sensitive skin to tingle, but if Lucius returned, I wanted to have my nakedness available to distract him. Sitting back down, I inserted the chip and began searching through his files, moving anything of interest or importance over to my memory chip before I came across an email that had me pause.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want the Gundam pilot, Lucius. He was not there when I visited, to which you know my utter disappointment in, but I expect him to be there and attend to me when I come again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Make sure he is ready within three weeks, Lucius, or the consequences will be dire. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The message wasn’t signed and the email was only random letters and numbers, but I recognized part of it as the same person that Lucius had hesitated on before. Lucius was scared of this person and considering the message was from a week ago, it now made sense why Lucius was relentless in desensitizing me. This man, whoever he was, would not be put off a second time. </p><p> </p><p>Copying the file, I decided to research it more if I could later, looking for a list of benefactors or anything that would allow me to discover how extensive the network was, but Lucius is smart and no names were used that would leave a digital footprint. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours passed before I pulled the chip out, erased my own digital footprints and shut the system back down. I inserted the chip back into my pen then swiftly dressed albeit carefully, deciding to venture out into the club. Lucius hadn’t actually told me I couldn’t, he only <em> suggested </em> I rest and as far as I was concerned, I was as rested as I was gonna get here. </p><p> </p><p>I slunk down the hall, stepping quietly and watching for any signs of activity, but it was quiet and I carefully made my way towards the main club, slipping past the kitchen unnoticed. But as I was turning the corner that would lead me into the club, I quickly stepped back to avoid bumping into someone’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” Lucius, shit. </p><p> </p><p>I smiled up at the ebony haired man who was staring down at me with narrowed eyes and a frown on his lips. “Hey!” I chuckled, “I was just looking for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I’d be back later and that you were supposed to rest.” </p><p> </p><p>“I rested.” I shrugged, “And since you don’t need me, I figured I’d head back to my dorm and get some <em> real </em> sleep. It’s not like there’s a bed in your office I can crash on, ya’know.” </p><p> </p><p>“And how were you going to get back? Wait with the other students for the bus, which won’t be for another two hours, or walk back?” He raised an eyebrow at me, arms folded against his chest as he chastised me. </p><p> </p><p>I didn’t say anything, keeping my thoughts to myself seemed the best course of action right now as either option he obviously didn’t approve of. So instead, I put my arms behind my lower back and leaned against the wall, dropping my eyes to the ground as if I were ashamed while in reality they burned with annoyance and determination. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed before reaching out to caress my cheek briefly. “Give me a minute and I’ll take you back, okay? Klein should be able to handle things for a half hour.” </p><p> </p><p>“Klein’s here?” I looked up with a malicious grin. “How’s he doin’?” </p><p> </p><p>“Terrible,” he scoffed with a roll of his eyes, “I’ve never heard someone whine so much over some broken fingers.” </p><p> </p><p>I snickered at that and then watched as Lucius disappeared down the hall. Staring down the long corridor, I could just see the booth section of the club and a few of the people moving about. I watched as the silver haired man I saw a few weeks ago held Morgan’s hand as he pulled the small brown haired boy towards one of the private rooms. Morgan followed sedately behind, his shoulders hunched and head down as they moved, but as if feeling my gaze, the brunette student looked up and locked eyes with me. Eyes that were hollow and dead, eyes that I knew too well from my early days on L2 and eyes that I knew would haunt me in my sleep. </p><p> </p><p>I tightened the grip on my book bag, swearing to myself that I would get this shut down and soon. I knew I had an extensive list of benefactors from talking with the other students, but it still wasn’t enough yet. I would have to get out on Friday to meet with my contact, but I knew I needed to find out who this high up hush-hush person Lucius was promising me to was first. I gave Morgan a watery smile, nodding my understanding, and watched as he disappeared into one of the rooms. Maybe the silver haired benefactor would fall asleep before things got too far along again. </p><p> </p><p>I waited another few minutes before Lucius appeared again, jerking his head for me to follow him to the red door so we could exit through the restaurant. He held me close as we pressed through the dance floor and up the stairs, but grabbed my wrist as I moved towards the door. “I need to introduce you to someone first.” He murmured, verdant eyes scanning the quieter areas of the restaurant before they rested upon a man sitting in the corner shrouded in the shadows of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” I demanded, pulling back to break the hold on my wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius turned, a snarl on his lips, “Just behave this once and I’ll explain later.” </p><p> </p><p>Both my eyebrows rose up at that and I quickly zipped my mouth, for now, before following the ebony haired man to the corner room. Lucius was whispering lowly to the still undistinguishable man as I carefully approached, my left hand already palming one of my knives from my pocket. </p><p><br/>“Duo, I would like you to meet one of our most distinguished benefactors.” Lucius said, sounding puffed up like he was presenting the prize winning dish—and maybe he was, he’s told me often enough how I’ve got a waitlist of benefactors. </p><p> </p><p>“More like most debauched, Lucius.” The man laughed and Lucius joined in, but I knew from the flat sound it was forced. </p><p> </p><p>I nodded, but didn’t say anything as I tried to peer into the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, come here boy.” The disembodied voice called and I warily glanced at Lucius before approaching the darkened table, coming around the side to look closer. A hand shot out and grabbed my chin harshly, pulling me closer as that hand twisted my head side to side. “He’s certainly a looker, Lucius.” </p><p> </p><p>The hand trailed down my neck before following the contours of my body towards my groin. Leaning closer, I whispered my own hand up his arm, feeling the silken material of his shirt along with the muscle beneath it and followed the trail up to his shoulder, memorizing the outline of his arm. I heard the slight hitch in his breathing and I let his fingers touch the waistband of my pants before I brought my knife to press sharply against the axillary artery in the armpit of his outstretched arm. “I am afraid that below the belt is closed for business,” I purred darkly, “if you wish to continue, I can promise you will bleed out in 3 minutes and there will be no saving you.” </p><p> </p><p>The man’s hand flew off me, but he deeply laughed as if my threat were amusing. “He’s got spunk!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve also got balls,” I drawled, moving back from the table as I returned my knife, “and the skills to back my mouth up.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to see what skills your mouth has.” Came the lustful reply before he turned his attention to where Lucius stood looking a little pale. “I taught you well boy, this one is quite a catch. I will have to see just how good he is, but for now, I’ll let you take him.” </p><p> </p><p>I didn’t miss the innuendo and let out a snarl before heading for the door. Fuck them both, for all I care, or they can fuck each other, but I wasn’t staying here any longer. The mystery man’s laugh followed me out of the restaurant, the sound got beneath my skin and I suddenly wanted to punch something—actually someone. Specifically one person or maybe a few people…okay I wanted to punch every <em> benefactor </em> in the throat with a knife. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius came out the door and wisely stayed back as I seethed on the sidewalk. “What the fuck was that, Lucius?” I growled. “<em> Who </em> the fuck is that?” I almost asked if he’s the one who wants the gundam pilot, but knew that would give away that I had hacked into his computer and so instead I bit my cheek hard enough to bleed. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the head master looked exhausted, his shoulders slumping as his ebony hair fell limply in his eyes. “I’ll explain in the car.” He whispered, walking to the car parked only a few yards away. When I didn’t immediately move to follow, resolutely and warily watching him, he called over his shoulder, “I promise, Duo.” </p><p> </p><p>Damn fuckin’ mission. Cursing myself and every fuckin’ prick in the galaxy, I angrily climbed into the car and remained silent as Lucius started the car and pulled away from the curb. I waited, but he remained silent for a good ten minutes, which was half the car ride back. I almost snapped at him, but was well aware of how his hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white and the severe look on his face told me he was battling with something internally. Honey gets more flies than gasoline, so instead of demanding answers again, I slid my hand up to his shoulder before reaching up and tucking a lock of that inky, silky hair behind his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Viridescent eyes almost glowed in the moonlight as he glanced at me. I hadn’t even realized that it was a full moon tonight or how ethereal Lucius looked in it. He turned his eyes back to the road, but the grip on the steering wheel loosened slightly. “I’m sorry Duo.” He whispered, his throat constricting with some undercurrent of emotion. “I didn’t know he was there tonight, not until I told my staff I was going to run you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he, Lucius?” I left my hand to sit on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Head Master Jason Adamos. <em> My </em> head master when I was in school.”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened, well that’s one thing I wasn’t expecting. “You mean <em> you </em> did this when you were my age? This wasn’t something you set up yourself?” </p><p> </p><p>He laughed hollowly, “Oh, absolutely not. We are but one school, there are around a dozen of such schools.” </p><p> </p><p>I swallowed thickly. A <em> dozen </em> more schools like this. Did Une know this? If she knew and didn’t tell me, I was going to be so pissed with her. “A dozen? Where?” </p><p> </p><p>“Spread throughout the world.” He shrugged, his hands tightening slightly again. “Head Master Jason still runs the one in Rhode Island in America, but he wanted to come meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how does he know about me?” I asked, glaring at the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember our first time together?” He asked, glancing at me until I nodded. “I told you I had a meeting that day to discuss the potential students. It’s actually a meeting of all 11 schools and we discuss all perspective students. Head Master Jason actually pushed quite hard to request you attend his school and was incensed when I refused.”</p><p> </p><p>“He flew from Rhode Island to see me.” I said flatly, not a question, but a statement. “I’m certain he’s got his own boy toys at his own school.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s dangerous, Duo.” Lucius warned, “Your little trick with the knife has only intrigued him more and he wants you badly.”</p><p> </p><p>I narrowed my eyes, “Dangerous how? Like that psycho general?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, certainly not, but he’s very good at making you do things you wouldn’t otherwise do and he knows <em> exactly </em> how to play a body to where you will be begging for him to let you cum. He’s also ruthless, while he isn’t one for torture, he has no issue with corporal punishment and it increases his pleasure, so he enjoys it quite a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“So after you graduated, you went on to become a head master, is that how it’s done?” </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, “Not exactly. I was...his favorite. He kept me with him even after I graduated high school as his personal fuck boy. He taught me all the inner workings of how to run a school, sent me to college so I’d have a teaching degree and then helped me set up the school here. He checks up on me to see how things are going a few times a year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit man, he’s got you<em> trained! </em>” I bit back a laugh. “So he calls and you still come runnin’ even though you’re a grown ass man with your own fuck boy.” </p><p> </p><p>“I spent years under him and under his tutelage. I do owe him quite a lot and I can almost never deny him anything. You’re actually the first thing I ever denied him.” He smiled wryly at me. </p><p> </p><p>“What exactly do you owe him?” I asked incredulously, honestly curious. “You gave him your body for years<em> and </em> became a head master like him.” </p><p> </p><p>“He paid for my college and once I was around twenty, he treated me more like a compatriot than a highly trained fuck.” He sighed, reaching over to caress my cheek in a way that made me think he was getting in too deep with me. “He’s not an easy man though, I didn’t want to put you through that.” </p><p> </p><p>I bit my lip, worrying over the flesh for a few minutes as silence fell over us again. “If you don’t put me through it, who are you going to offer in return?” </p><p> </p><p>“Probably another long haired student, Head Master Jason likes long haired boys.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.” I said quietly, but there was an edge to it. “If he’s dangerous, he will destroy anyone else, especially because no matter whom you choose it won’t be who he wants. I survived a lunatic, I can damn well survive a fuckin’ old man.” </p><p> </p><p>We pulled up to the gates and they immediately opened as the guard recognized the silvery car. “He’s not that old, he’s only thirty two. He was made Head Master at twenty and two years later, I was a senior there. Of course, my parents actually paid for me to attend, it wasn’t a full scholarship like the students are offered here, but he still singled me out.” His eyes had that faraway look and I smartly remained quiet so I could glean anything beneficial. “He convinced my parents that staying with him was the best way for me to attend a nearby college where he could be a <em> good influence </em> on me, heh, if only they knew… But six years later I graduated and he set me up here. I’ve been running it since.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you enjoy running it, don’t you?” I asked, only sounding semi-interested as I fiddled with my braid.</p><p> </p><p>“Some days,” he gave me a wolfish grin, “other days not so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get the feeling you didn’t choose to be his boy toy like I and the other students have?” </p><p> </p><p>Lucius winced, glancing away guiltily. “No, I didn’t. Before Jason, I wanted to go into medicine. I wanted to help people, which is fuckin’ ironic since now I hurt people.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not leave and go after it?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m addicted to pretty boys?” He smiled amusedly at me and I scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, you’re ethereal.” </p><p> </p><p>I laughed loudly and shoved the older man. “With your looks, you definitely should have better lines than that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you think I’m hot?” He asked, that lecherous grin back as his eyes glinted with desire. He stopped the car in front of my dorm house and turned more fully to me. </p><p> </p><p>Moving forward, I caught his lips in a deep kiss before sliding out of the car. “You know it.” I answered sultrily before I closed the door and allowed my hips to sway as I sauntered away. It wasn’t until I made it into my room that I heard his car pull away and I let out a sigh of relief once I was safe and sound behind locked doors. While I learned more tonight than I had in almost two weeks, I almost wished Lucius hadn’t done it, hadn’t crossed the line because now I was humanizing him. Yeah, I know, he’s still a fucking bastard and needs to pay for what he’s done, but he was also a victim and from what I gleaned had been groomed for the position he’s in now. And I didn’t need that, I didn’t need to think of him as anything other than Head Master Lucius, but would I be able to?</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t think so…</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 8<br/>1/30/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...does it change any opinions on Lucius to know he was a victim himself at one point? Unfortunately, that is quite a common occurrence as many abusers were abused themselves. It's a vicious cycle and one that can be broken, but it's not easy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer</b>: I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except my own!</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Twenty</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stalked down the hall, cursing the damned science teacher beneath my breath, as I was sent to Lucius’ office </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This time for falling asleep in class, but it isn’t my damned fault when it’s medical! Okay, so maybe it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> medical, science and math were my most boring subjects considering I’m a genius when it comes to those subjects. I might not be as cultured when it comes to English and history, but I worked on gundams, planted bombs, created weapons and destroyed shit, I’m pretty sure discussing the atomic weight of silver verses the atomic weight of darmstadtium and how to correctly equalize them was something I could do in a coma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Kicklighter—a name I couldn’t help but butcher in various ways and most definitely why the short, beady eyed teacher didn’t like me—had become incensed when he woke me up and I already had the answer on my lips. So I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleeping, more like dozing while I listened, but I always could multitask well. He practically spit in my face as his face turned red and he demanded I go to the Head Master’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I was fuckin’ pissed because science is right before lunch, which meant that I was going to be stuck in his office for the rest of science—about a half hour—and then for lunch too. I knocked on the door, ready to barge in, when Lucius commanded me to wait outside. Huffing, I leaned against the wall and drummed my fingers against the cool stone, I hate waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, a familiar brown haired boy with glasses exited the room, gasping in surprise at seeing me. His warm brown eyes were red and puffy from crying and I felt my heart become heavy as I knew what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” I whispered, trying to reassure him. “Me too. Come to my room tonight and we’ll talk, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears collected in his eyes as he nodded, his throat too constricted to actually talk. With a strangled sob, he fled down the hall and disappeared into the bathroom. Anger raged within me and I worked hard to shove it down. Lucius was finally opening up to me, I couldn’t jeopardize that by giving away that I knew these kids were being coerced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo?” Lucius asked, startling me and I brought my eyes up to meet his confused ones that were staring at me from the doorway. He glanced at his watch, noting the time, before stepping back so I could come in. “You’re early for lunch, so I’m assuming you’re in trouble again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, forcing my anger towards the teacher, “Dr. Kicklighter just hates me. It’s not my fault he’s fucking teaching things I already know and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> on top of that, you’re exhausting me and it’s not even fun! Of course, I’m gonna fall asleep in class, it’s impossible not to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled with an amused glance my way, “Yes, I can understand that, but I do believe you’re ready for the next step.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” I asked, feigning disinterest. “And what, pray tell, is the next step?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pray tell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, “We’re reading some British play, the words slip in sometimes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll just have to wait until lunch to see what the next step is.” He grinned, that malicious gleam back in his eye and suddenly I found myself nervous as my hands reached up to fiddle with my braid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do I do until then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, returning to sit behind his desk and look over some paperwork. “Take a rest?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not tired now.” I said petulantly, making sure he saw my eyes rove over him. “Oh! Why the hell did Jordan run out of here crying?” I widened my eyes, knowing they would reflect curiosity and genuine interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s right, he lives in your dorm house.” Lucius sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and suddenly looking older than his years. “He just…” he trailed off, sighing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing a chance I couldn’t ignore, I crossed the room until I stood behind him and gently placed my hands on his shoulders, pressing into the knots I felt there. G had taught me plenty of wonderful skills, massage being one of them, and I fully intended to exploit it. The paper he began shuffling suddenly fluttered down to his desk as he groaned deeply while my fingers worked over his soft skin. “Sounds like you like this, Head Master.” I throatily murmured next to his ear, deftly finding the tightened lumps of muscle and forcing them to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Duo, how many talents do you have?” He moaned, dropping his head back against my chest and I grinned smugly at him as he stared up at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An innumerable amount.” I quipped as his eyes slid closed and his shoulders relaxed beneath my auspices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will ever let you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you have me?” I mused, pushing his head forward so I could work on his neck. “I believe it may be me that has you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned again, “Don’t stop and I’ll be yours forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled, but now that he wasn’t looking at me I swiftly read over the papers on his desk. It certainly was something he didn’t want me to see as he had been quickly straightening them before I made him a puddle of goo in my hands. Yet all I saw were papers for normal expenses, an upcoming itinerary and some reports that I couldn’t make much sense of. I’m sure the reports were coded, but without being able to study them more closely, I didn’t have a chance of cracking it right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait a minute…my eyes went to the itinerary again, it wasn’t for Lucius but for someone else—Galatza—and a student for the weekend. Going away to Venice? Who the hell is the student? Lucius gasped painfully beneath me and I quickly tore my eyes away as I smiled sheepishly at him, just in time as those thick lashes opened just enough for him to glare glinting verdant at me. “What the hell, Duo? Are you trying to break my neck?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry! It’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> tense there and didn’t want to relent, but I didn’t realize I was pushing that hard. I bent down and kissed his furrowed brow, “Better?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a growl, he swung the chair around and then dragged me into a proper kiss, complete with dueling tongues and scraping teeth that left us both a little hot under the collar. “Now I’m better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now I’m not,” I muttered. Damn it, due to his ‘help’ with my therapy, my cock was all too willing to respond to any of his touches now and was now uncomfortably making itself known. Three times a day for twelve days was 36 sessions—37 if we’re counting this morning—with Lucius making me beg for him to stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> to not stop. It had only been by the thirtieth time that it hadn’t hurt almost at all and had been mainly pleasurable, though the head was still extremely sensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very slowly those viridescent eyes dragged down my body to stop at the tent in my pants as a wicked grin formed on his lips. “I can see that, my dear boy, I didn’t realize I was neglecting you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One thing you </span>
  <em>
    <span>haven’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> done is neglect me, Lucius.” I gave a throaty chuckle, “I think all your ‘help’ has been to fuckin’ train me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think our lunch session can start a little early,” he pulled me towards him as his voice dropped to a lusty rumble, “I’ll make sure not to leave you wanting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure I can still walk.” I quipped, receiving a quiet laugh from the raven haired man, but I couldn’t stop the hesitancy in my steps as I moved closer. He had said we’d be doing something different today, but still hadn’t explained what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo, relax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers brushed my still clothed erection and a slight shudder ran through me. I’m fucking insanely sensitive now, but it’s not so much painful as just extremely heightened pleasure that could turn painful.“Trying.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it help if I promise you’ll enjoy it?” He murmured as he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, one hand holding my hip as if he was certain I’d back away. Hell, I’d probably back away if my cock wasn’t running the show right now. Shit man, he hasn’t even touched me and I feel ready to cum already. I used to have more stamina and probably would once more when these damnable sessions stopped, but considering the overuse, my cock was ready to spill with just a few jerks from Lucius’ hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I threaded my fingers through his hair as he pulled my pants off completely, nudging me to step out of them. “It’d help if you told me what you’re gonna do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not very fond of surprises.” I answered flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes sparkled with amusement as ran a velvety hand down my length, my knees wobbling slightly when the pad of his thumb ran across the scarred head. “I’ll have to change that then.” Then with a surge, he pressed our lips together and deepened the kiss as he continued to fist my cock gently. I growled in to his mouth, my own hands moving down his body, but when they reached his waistband, he pushed them away. He pulled back momentarily before moving to my neck, lapping at the skin below my ear long enough to elicit a guttural groan from me. “Lay back on the desk.” He commanded, his breath hot on my ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master Lucius.” It was supposed to come out sarcastic, but the breathy sound was more seduction than sarcasm and the way his green eyes darkened, he certainly heard the former. I scooted my ass up on the desk, pushing the papers away before falling back to my elbows on the desk, my braid slipping off the desk and swinging down to the ground. I grinned, flashing my teeth, as he loomed over top of me, his eyes sweeping over my form while his fingers ran up my thighs. The heated touch made my hips twitch and my thighs quiver as he leaned forward to capture my lips once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good enough to eat.” He whispered against my mouth,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then by all means…” I groaned as his hands teased the sensitive skin of my inner thighs while completely ignoring the erect phallus throbbing between them. The familiar stretch was there as the scar tissue pulled, but it no longer burned or sent jolts of pain through my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And by all means he did, without warning Lucius pulled away from me and knelt between my spread legs as he gave a tentative lick along the underside of my cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” I hissed, my eyes widening as I looked down to lock with his dark emerald gaze and with my eyes fully upon him, he let his tongue swirl around the side of my dick. My elbows faltered and my eyes slid closed on their own volition as he continued the languid licks from the base to stop right before the tip. “Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lucius.” I moaned as my hips thrust lightly, making the crown bump forehead and I suddenly hissed when the bit of pain bled through. Not enough to try and make him stop though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, his fingers wrapping around the bottom of my shaft as he carefully ran his tongue along the side, but this time not stopping at the tip and letting the rough feel of his tongue swirl lightly over the crown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah!” I cried, shocks running through my body as I convulsed at the wet touch. He continued the leisurely licks before taking tip into his mouth, careful of his teeth, but the intense pleasure was back, turning to deep pain.  “Lucius, too much!” And he immediately moved his tongue to the sides again, trailing down until that talented tongue was swirling around a testicle and the keening moan that came from my lips told him he found another erogenous spot. He expertly began to exploit it as he moved between both my balls as more moans and harsh breathing were drawn from my throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous,” Lucius whispered, breathing over the sensitized head and causing another cry to leave me. “I think I like having you come undone like this more than anything else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> else?” I scraped out with a moan as he nipped at my thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes darkened as a particular memory came to him and I almost asked him what it was, but any words died on my lips as he raked his eyes down my body as if he was devouring me where I lay. “Almost anything else.” He chuckled, moving up my thigh and back to my groin. Through lidded eyes, I watched as my cock slowly disappeared into his mouth, the pace achingly slow and dangerously fast depending on which part of my cock you were asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” I gasped, my legs trying to instinctively close as the intensity of being within his mouth became too much, but he moved his hands to my knees and very forcefully shoved them down, causing me to be even more open to his ministrations than I was before. “Lucius, n-no,” my hands gripped his hair, pulling it painfully to try and make him move off, “it’s too intense!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just ignored me, but his eyes sparked with lust and amusement as they locked with mine before he sucked gently. The spasm that went through my body was wholly painful and wholly pleasurable and my back arched up as he began to bob with increased pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh gods, I was coming undone as his tongue swirled around my scarred flesh before he descended down again. I wanted him to stop, I wanted him to never stop. I wanted to pull away, but also thrust into his mouth until I came. The pain began to ebb away as he continued, but the pace was too damned slow and it was becoming maddening. My hands sunk into his silky locks and pushed him needily down further, “Yes!” I groaned, feeling him engulf my length, the tip of my cock rubbing against the soft fleshy part of throat. I convulsed then as a sharp pain rippled through me and started trying to pull him up, but he held fast, swallowing around me and suddenly I was incoherently babbling at him as I began begging him to stop, to continue, to make me cum and stop torturing me as I threw my hands back and grappled for the side of the desk for some kind of anchor. My back arching, I thrashed as he began bobbing again, taking the light thrusts of my hips easily and swirling around my length with abandon until I gave a startled cry as I came into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently let my softening flesh slide from his lips and I shivered at the sudden cool air upon my spit covered shaft. I was panting hard as he moved up my body, pressing kisses to the side of my neck before finally taking mine into a fervent kiss as he bit and pulled at my bottom lip. “You are exquisite, especially when you cum like that. I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled, feeling his hard length pressed against my thigh. “Am I free to fuck yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius growled, nipping at my neck, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You see the doctor again tomorrow, right? You better fucking get him to say you can because you’re spending the whole night in my bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how about I return the favor?” I wandered a hand down his solid chest before slipping between our bodies and rubbing his cock through his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thrust into my hand as his own hands rubbed my sides before coming up to flick a nipple so I’d gasp. “As beautiful as you are on your knees, I’m quite enjoying you draped across my desk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about I accommodate both your wishes?” I murmured seductively, pushing at his chest so he’d back up, but I grabbed his tie as he began to stand, confused and a bit angry, and dragged him around to the other side of the desk. I wiggled my ass up a bit so I could push a little up the desk and let my head hang off the front. Not the most comfortable position, but as I grinned up at Lucius who had his eyes wide and lust laden, I knew it’d be worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, you little minx?” He voice was guttural and rough, he knew exactly what I was doing as I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Then reaching to bunch the fabric at his hips, I yanked it down harshly so that they would fall to his ankles in one fell swoop. His erection sprang free right before my eyes and I chuckled to see he was already leaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little excited hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no fucking clue,” He moaned, grabbing his cock at the base and pushing it towards my waiting lips. “Almost two weeks listening to that dirty little mouth of yours moan and pant like a bitch in heat and watching you cum while I sit so fucking hard has been driving me to insanity.” He roughly pushed the tip into my mouth and groaned deep as it quickly disappeared within. Swirling my tongue around the tip, I tasted the bitter semen smeared there and hollowed my cheeks as he pushed deeper. “Shit, Duo, can you take all of me like this?” He challenged and I hummed an affirmative, causing his knees to shake beneath me as his hands slammed onto the desk next to my head. “That’s fucking amazing.” He groaned and I hummed again as he began to pull out, my head following him to keep him just a little longer inside. As only the head remained, I swirled my tongue around it roughly, listening to the hitch in his breathing as he began pushing back into my mouth again as I moaned around his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his hands were grasping my hair tightly as he angled my head further down, causing me to arch my back just to accommodate it, and he began thrusting deep and harshly into my mouth. My eyes widened at the sudden girth being shoved in, but I quickly relaxed my throat and held onto the desk as he fucked my mouth with utter abandon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re perfect,” he panted, his eyes riveted on his length disappearing into my mouth, but his eye would flick to meet with mine, even though the view was mainly obscured by his scrotum and balls. “You like this, don’t you, Duo?” He growled, pushing in roughly and I felt the tip slide down my throat. “You like having me fuck your mouth, you little slut,” he gave a guttural moan as his pace increased, “you gonna beg for my cum? Look at you getting hard again, are you gonna cum just from me fucking your mouth?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My cock jumped, I couldn’t hide nor deny that getting talked to like this turned me on and something about having him set the pace and the depth and taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> control was a fuckin’ turn on that I couldn’t resist. I moaned again as he began thrusting faster, damn my mouth was going to be so fucking sore when he finishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I want you to touch yourself,” he commanded hoarsely, “let me watch you cum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to tell me twice and so while keeping one hand attached to the edge of his desk, I brought the other one down so I could pump my now erect length, my touch causing me to gasp and letting him thrust in deeper. I wouldn’t need much to make me cum and knowing he was near his own orgasm, I quickly moved my hand up and down my cock, leaving the head alone. Moaning and gasping around him, Lucius began losing control as his eyes remained riveted to me masturbating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, Duo, keep going. God, your mouth is amazing, almost as amazing as being in your ass. I’m so close, baby, I’m gonna cum and you’re going to lap it all up. Fuck, Duo, you’re so hot, I-I’m coming!” He pushed in twice more as deeply as he could before his body tensed with his orgasm and I quickly began swallowing around the length buried deep within my throat as my own orgasm came and suddenly my throat was constricting around him as my body convulsed with the intensity. Lucius gave a cry of surprise, another spurt of cum splashing into my mouth and then he was pulling away, leaving me lying sated and soiled across his desk. He fell into the chair behind him and worked to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at him upside down as I felt a dribble of cum slip from my mouth, but I felt so boneless I couldn’t do much except look at him through half lidded eyes as I tried to catch my own breath. Once the post coital haze began to recede, I wiped the side of my mouth and smirked as I slid off the desk. “Let’s do that again.” I grinned despite my throat feeling like I had just swallowed glass and my voice coming out more croaky than husky. I stretched out the kinks in my back and shoulders from the position I had been and then moved to clean myself up. I knew where Lucius kept the towels now and rummaged through his bottom drawer to grab one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius muttered something incoherently, but moved to pull his pants up with slow, half dazed moves. By the time he was able to get his pants buttoned, I had cleaned up, got my underwear and my pants on and was sliding on my shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we might have done it everywhere in your room now.” I throatily laughed, giving the head master a wicked grin. “Yesterday it was up against the wall; we’ve already done it on the floor and in the chair multiple times and now on your desk twice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely loved the desk.” He murmured, his green eyes still clouded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I swept my gaze across the room and frowned, pretending to be perturbed at the locked door that I had tried twice to get into while Lucius had been called away, but with the short amount of time I had, I hadn’t been able to pick it open. And that galled me more than anything else, I’m a fuckin’ amazing thief, the fact that I couldn’t get into it was driving me up the wall. And ever since the epic prank that was pulled, a guard had been hired to watch the school after hours. “Everywhere except there. What’s behind the door, Lucius?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his eyes were clear and alert. “The door?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that one.” I pointed to the mysterious door. “What’s in it, your ex-lovers’ skeletons?” I snickered, but beneath my bangs I watched his reactions closely. He had tensed up and had gone still at my queries, so it was definitely something important behind the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced a laugh, “No, nothing of the sort. It’s just a utility closet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirthfully looking at him, I licked my lips as I sidled up next to him. “Ever done it in there? Such a cramped area means you’re gonna have to hold me as you fuck me with my legs wrapped around your hips and my hands grasping onto your shoulders. So close, my face will be right next to yours as I moan your name into your ear and the position will make me so much tighter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hitch in his breath was the only sign he gave me that my words had gotten to him, but he shook his head. “We don’t need a cramped, dirty utility closet for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We might not need it,” I murmured sultrily, tilting my face up to brush my lips against his, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Duo.” His voice had gone hard, an icy edge to it that had me immediately backing off. Oh, it was definitely something important, I just needed time to actually break into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pouted, “Take the fun out of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down at his desk again, giving me a calculated look as if trying to decipher my motives, but I just upped my pout by biting my bottom lip briefly. He closed his eyes, groaning, “You better get out of here before I recover. You can go have lunch with your friends, but I expect you back for dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Letting me off my leash?” I said excitedly, grabbing my backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only for now. And you know you love being kept on a short leash.” He said playfully, those virescent eyes darkening with desire. Damn, and he says</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> insatiable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there’s the game to play, so I gave him an impish grin and called over my shoulder as I walked out the door, “As long as you’re the one holding it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 9<br/>2/3/2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Twenty One</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I collapsed onto my bed, absolutely and utterly spent. Lucius had been almost giddy as I walked in with my dinner. I almost didn’t get to finish before he was pulling me from my seat and divesting me of my clothes. Even though he said he definitely enjoyed the desk, he sat me in the chair and once more blew me as I could do little more than hold onto him and cry out with unabridged pleasure—and a little pain. Definitely not as much pain except for when his teeth scraped the head of my cock. He apologized, but the look on his face was far from contrite and so in return, I moved agonizingly slow as I sucked him until he lost his patience and face fucked me once more. I was beginning to worry how easily I slipped into Whore Duo mode, so easily in fact it left me wondering whether it was still a mentality or was I </span>
  <em>
    <span>becoming</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whore Duo? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My voice was still fairly wrecked and I had been able to pass it off as a sore throat to my friends when I saw them at lunch. They had been more thrilled when I asked if I could sit with them, but when I informed them it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> for lunch, they had begun questioning me about what I did during my detentions with the head master. I had shrugged it off, deflecting as best I could by saying it was just detention and then asking to catch up on what everyone else had been doing. It had been nice having lunch with them, but I was happy to be back in my room and away from everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I drifted into sleep for a while until I heard my vidphone beeping and quickly awoke; cursing as I remembered it was our Gundam Gathering night. Quickly swiping to answer with the screen turned off, I watched as the other four popped up on my screen. “H-hey guys.” I said, wincing at how awful my voice sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is your screen off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like shit, Maxwell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn your screen on this instant, Duo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One at a time.” I said, my voice dropping to a whisper so it wouldn’t hurt so much. “I’m not gonna turn my screen on because I’m naked.” I had quickly stripped my shirt and pants off so it’d be true. “I’ve got a sore throat, so yeah, I sound like shit Wufei, thanks for stating the obvious. I’m not sick, but I’m guessing it’s the cold air or something that’s got my throat raw.” Or something, yeah, a big, hot, thick, hard something—shut up Duo before you have another problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wufei nodded, “The colonies are always kept at one temperature and there are no seasons, so it makes sense with the colder air that it would dry out your throat. Try drinking tea with a little honey, that will help your throat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, ‘Fei.” I said in a hushed tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero was still scowling at the screen, obviously unhappy that I was remaining hidden. His words from that night came echoing back </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you’re too good at hiding, especially at a distance”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I bit my lip guiltily, he knew me way too well sometimes. “Throw a shirt on, Duo, so we can see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I began taking my hair out of its braid quickly, “Once I’m done brushing my hair and braiding it, sure, Hee-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” He growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. Yup, he’s pissed at me and he’s quite certain I’m hiding—which I am, so I can’t even get angry there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say Hee-chan! So, tell me what’s up guys?” I sat down in the chair and began brushing out the tangles in my hair, listening quietly to them chat and joke with each other. I gave a quip here and there, or laughed gently at their jokes, but mainly remained silent. I braided my hair before checking my reflection in the mirror. Seeing that the hickey Lucius had left two days ago was still covered completely by foundation, I threw a long shirt on that would be sure to cover my bits and ass and sat back down before turning my camera on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning at them, I croaked, “Who’s ready for strip poker?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trowa smirked, his one eye twinkling mischievously. “Any place, any time.” He winced as Quatre smacked him and scoldingly whispered something to him. With a sheepish look, Trowa added, “Apparently that’s only a game I can play with Quatre, sorry Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Trowa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The blonde seethed, eyes glinting dangerous. “See if we play that any time soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I genuinely laughed, even though it sounded like a donkey braying to my own ears, and my love for them welled up strongly, threatening to make my already sore throat constrict. “I fuckin’ miss you all.” I whispered thickly, my emotions spilling through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre blinked back tears—</span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>tears—as he laid his hand against his heart. “We miss you too Duo, we have been all this time. You have no idea how much your absence has been felt by us all.” Behind him Trowa nodded and I saw on the screen the other two nodded as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a fucking idiot for leaving like I did. I’m sorry I did, really.” I gave them a small smile, but my eyes were on Heero who was staring at me with an unreadable expression. It seemed like he wasn’t sure whether to scowl or smile and so it fell into some kind of soft scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it again.” Heero finally said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, Lieutenant General, sir.” I joked, saluting to him as he scowled at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then to my surprise, he smirked and replied, “Glad you can follow orders, Major General.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, a Heero joke!” I chuckled, “Careful, you might kill me with your comedic routine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others laughed as Heero just rolled his eyes, “I do tell jokes sometimes, Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, remember the time we dragged Heero roller skating?” Quatre grinned, “He can fly a Gundam, self destruct multiple times, but can’t stay upright for the life of him! When he finally inched his way around the rink, he grinned at us and said ‘Mission accomplished’. It only took him over an hour to get around it once.” He started laughing, Trowa and Wufei joining in with a small chuckle while Heero glared at us all. I cracked a smile and shook my head as I tried to imagine Heero’s serious, but most likely murderous expression while on roller skates, but I couldn’t see it. Damn it, I’m not going down this route again! I made the decision to leave and cut them out; I cannot fuckin’ wallow in the misery of my own choices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else have you three dragged Heero to?” I smirked, cradling my head in one hand while the other played with a strand of loose hair that had come out of my braid. They soon had me laughing and wiping tears from my eyes as they recounted the time Heero had gone fishing and kept losing the worm without getting any fish while the other guys had been hooking fish after fish. He lost his cool and after throwing the pole down, jumped into the water and caught two fish by hand while stating catching them bare handed was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> sport. Or the time they’d gone skiing and the long ride up the mountain had annoyed him considering how quickly you made it down the mountain, so he overrode the speed controls and made it twice as fast, just slow enough not to throw people off the lifts when it went around a turn. Then there was the time they had gone go kart racing and Heero had decimated them all; that had me promising to join in next time so I could kick his ass. So it wasn’t just Relena that had brought about the changes in him, our friends had played an important part too, and I couldn’t deny I enjoyed seeing him more open and watching the amusement light up in those gorgeous intense baby blues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knocking at my door had me sighing with annoyance. “Hold on guys.” I muttered, hopping up to go to the door, quite aware I was giving a tantalizing view of my thighs to my friends. Looking over my shoulder, I winked at them before opening the door and looking down at mousey Jordan who stared up at me with tear filled eyes behind his glasses. Shit, I can’t believe I forgot I told him to come over so we could talk. Lucius is seriously muddling my brain. “Hey, Jordan, you okay?” I asked softly, opening the door a little more and trying to decide if I should let him in or talk to him in the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette made the choice for me as a hiccuping sob bubbled from him before he threw himself into my arms, wrapping his hands tightly around my waist and I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the hiss that was on my lips. “I can’t do this, Duo.” He sobbed as we stumbled into my room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, yes you can, I know you can.” I squeezed his shoulder and pulled him back a little bit. “Give me a minute, will ya? Take a seat on my bed and let me just say goodbye to my friends and then we’ll talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sob, but he nodded, letting me go as he sunk into my bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back to the other pilots who were staring at me wide eyed and curious, I gave a sigh and rubbed my eyes. “Sorry guys, but looks like I need to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wufei frowned, trying to look see the kid behind me, “Is he all right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he will be. Some of the kids are having a hard time adjusting to a boarding school, ya’know? For some of them, it’s their first time being away from their families and then add to it that our first quarter is almost up. Loneliness, studies, tests, et cetera, is getting to many of them.” Not to mention whoring against your will. “A lot of them come to me,” I said with a shrug, “I guess because I’m doing so well with it…if only they knew, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero surprised me by nodding at me with a thoughtful look on his face. “You always had people seeking you for advice during the war.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grinned, “Because I give the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> advice!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to that one kid,” he retorted, “you told him he’d gain more respect if he argued with the teacher, but all he gained was detention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I’m ninety-nine out of a hundred.” I rolled my eyes, but scrunched my face into a teasing expression. “Can’t believe you remember that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember everything about you, Duo.” He answered warmly, a small smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew a blush was heating up my cheeks and I hoarsely stammered, “I-I’m gonna have to quiz you next time, buddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get a perfect score.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think tall, dark and intense was flirting with me. I audibly swallowed, my grin turning a bit nervous by my own admission, but I quickly said my goodbyes and ended the call before turning to face the curled up form on my bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan had buried his face into my pillow to stifle sobs as he curled his knees in close to the rest of his body. His glasses had partially fallen off, having been pushed upwards on his head, and I gently removed them before rubbing the brunette’s back. I silently waited as he cried himself out, continuing my soothing rubbing motions as I listened to his hitched sobs and muffled wails. Did all the boys do this and just not show it? Or is it only the weaker ones? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming from the streets of L2 made me hard, made us all hard. I don’t even think I cried like this my first time whoring myself out, though I’m sure I shed some tears. It fuckin’ hurt! Things like lube and stretching out first didn’t matter to those looking to pick up a piece of ass off the corner. It left many of us street kids jaded and hard as diamonds. Sex was almost violent between whore and john because there certainly wasn’t any love or affection there. The johns were just looking for a warm body to stick it in and the whores were looking for some coin or food and maybe if we were lucky, a few hours to sleep on a hotel bed. Though most johns wouldn’t spring for that, the alley wall was good enough for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled from my darkening thoughts and back to the now silently crying figure, his shoulders shaking with small quiet sobs. “Nothing I can say will make you feel better,” I finally said in soothing, quiet tones, “but I will talk with the head master about finding you a gentle benefactor if I can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liquid chocolate looked up at me from beneath red rimmed and puffy eyes. “Why are they making us do this?” He asked, “I just want to go to school and do well, I don’t want t-to do anything like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ran a hand through my bangs and shook my head, “I don’t know why exactly, but I know it pays for our schooling here and so they say we owe them our bodies in return. It’s not right and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> owe them a fuckin’ thing, Jordan, but the best you can do is survive it. Don’t let them break you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes slipped by as Jordan worked to control his emotions and after a bit, he unfurled his legs and slowly sat up next to me. “You said you too. Is that what you do in the Head Master’s office every day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bit my bottom lip, trying to decide whether I should stick with it being just detention or telling him the truth, but as I looked into his eyes so full of trust, I found myself nodding. “I guess you could say I’m his favorite, but it’s not exclusive on either side and I still have to work Saturdays fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>benefactors</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What day are you assigned to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fridays,” he whispered, eyes dropping to his clasped hands, “he told me most of the students have already been doing it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, though there are a few other students that I don’t think have been yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-he took pictures of me…said they’re to keep me from telling anyone.” He suddenly looked up at me stricken, his face going pale as he just realized he was telling me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can talk to us,” I quickly reassured him, “Lucius just means no one outside of those who already know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucius?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wryly smiled while internally scolding myself for the slip, “Hey, he’s not here to hear me! I also call him fuckin’ bastard, but you’re not gonna tattle on me, are ya?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he quickly shook his head, “No, I won’t! I promise, Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, you’re a good friend, Jordan.” My words gave him confidence and I saw the resolve forming in his eyes to not be weak and beaten by the benefactors. “Now, let me explain some things about Friday night…” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan and I spoke long into the night as I detailed how the club is set up, how the benefactors choose and that it would be best if he could just go along with what they wanted rather than fighting back. I hated that because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> did fight back, but I knew how to, most of the kids here didn’t, though I had been aware of a few who did and were punished accordingly. I explained what would be expected of him and was relieved that while he frowned he wasn’t totally disgusted, which led to him admitting he’s bisexual and while he was disgusted with being forced he wasn’t disgusted by the acts themselves. He even surprised me by telling me that while he’s shy; he isn’t a virgin, that him and his boyfriend had broken up right before he had come to the school. He had planned to just take the year to focus on his studies, but obviously that wasn’t going to happen now. I told him to try his best to fantasize about someone he did like and that if he found a benefactor that he could tolerate, he could try to impress upon the benefactor that he’d like to be the man’s only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere around two AM, I finally closed my door as Jordan headed back to his own room and rubbed my eyes wearily. Looking at my unfinished schoolwork, I decided another day of missed work wasn’t going to matter, but if I had any chance of meeting my contact tomorrow, I needed to be prepared for it. And so, an all nighter is what it looked like it’d be for me! I groaned as I sat back down at my desk. It’s not like we hadn’t been trained to survive on little to no sleep, but it’s been a while since I needed to do it and I never enjoyed having to. I heard often enough from the other pilots how cranky I get when I don’t get my beauty sleep. But I want this damn mission to be over and done with, so if that means foregoing sleep, then I’m fucking doing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spent the next two hours going through the information I had taken from Lucius’ computer with a fine toothed comb, but it became quite obvious that he was keeping most of the data I wanted elsewhere. The main things he had on the computer were the emails where benefactors were setting up dates for the students they wanted and my fingers itched to research the emails, but I knew it best to leave it up to the Preventers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fiddled with the end of my braid as I stared at the email demanding me next weekend once more. It would be dangerous to include it with the information I’m handing over to my contact because that meant it would be stored in the database—a database that the other pilots, especially Heero, have access to. But Une wanted any and all information given back to her. I began chewing on the end of my braid without realizing it as I vacillated between including it or not before self preservation kicked in and I copied the file to my personal computer, but deleted it from the memory chip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at the clock and noting four am, I decide to try and at least get a few hours of sleep and crawl beneath the covers as exhaustion comes over me. Pulling my gun out, I lay it on my chest and keep it ready just in case I need it, it’s the only way I sleep soundly now, the cold metal against my chest and my finger on the trigger. Yeah, yeah, I’m sure I’ll be needing years of therapy after this mission, doesn’t mean I’m doing them though. I did the whole psychologist thing when I worked with the Preventers, we all did, but I never found it helpful to sit and talk about my feelings and dredge up old memories that were better left in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 8<br/>2/6/2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters<br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Twenty Two</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes, I’m pouting and whining. No, I don’t care if it’s pathetic or childish. Lucius decided he’s coming with me for my doctor appointment and no amount of bringing up all his work was going to stop him. I’m really hoping no other pilots decide to show up unannounced again because it will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> go well if they discover me with Lucius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Duo, you’d think I’m being the worst person here.” Lucius huffed, oh yeah, Mr. Head Master is thoroughly annoyed at me because I didn’t fall at his feet and thank him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You run a fuckin’ brothel for the elite, you let me get tortured and then took my </span>
  <em>
    <span>therapy</span>
  </em>
  <span> upon yourself to complete—you’re definitely gunning for worst person here.” I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t complaining about me completing your therapy this morning </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> this afternoon.” He gave me a heated glance that I caught in the reflection of the window and pointed ignored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like complainin’ is gonna get me out of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the car for a few minutes before he asked me lowly, “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get out of it?” Shit, now he’s angry. Despite the quiet way he spoke, I could hear the anger rumbling in every word and knew I needed to back off before a full blown argument started. Half of me wanted to start it, I wanted to yell and scream at him and get some of this nervous energy </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I knew it would escalate dangerously if I gave in to that urge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting my bottom lip, I sighed and shifted in the seat so I could look at the raven haired man. Damn it, why the hell does he have to be so fucking hot? It’d be a lot easier to hate him if he’d been ugly and always mean, hell even if he was only cruel I’d probably hate him, but instead he was a gorgeous controlling bastard who knew exactly how to get my blood pumping. “Sorry,” I murmured, doing my best to look contrite, “I’m tired and when I’m tired, I get pissy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at me from the corner of his eyes, but I watched the anger slide away as he looked at my remorseful face and he sighed, “You didn’t sleep well? What kept you up since it wasn’t your schoolwork?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, but gave him a smirk. Every teacher today had sent me to his office for uncompleted work to the point that even Lucius became exasperated with seeing me. After my lunch session and being sent back at the beginning of my third class, I ended up dozing off in the chair as I listened to Lucius click-clacking away on the computer keys. “Afraid I was being entertained?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hands on the steering wheel tightened even as he kept his expression neutral, “Of course not, though I expect payment for your services.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you do.” I snapped, my anger returning at the reminder that I’m only as important as my money making ass is. Shit, why am I mad at that? It’s fine to play an annoyed lover, it’s another to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoyed that I’m being used as a whore and not being treated as a lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo.” He warned and I huffed with irritation, meeting his glare with one of my own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucius.” I warned right back, my voice dropping down an octave to show the dangerous territory he was beginning to step into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the car swerved and came to a quick stop, the tires squealing briefly as Lucius slammed the brakes on and put it in park. Thankfully I had my seatbelt on because otherwise my head would’ve hit the dashboard at the quick movements and I rounded on the older man to give him a mouthful only to find his face inches from mine. “You better turn this attitude around right now, Mr. Maxwell, otherwise I’ll be forced to use drastic measures.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah and what drastic measures you gonna use?” I spat defiantly, “I highly doubt there’s anything you can do that I haven’t already been put through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you learned yet that my punishments are never as simple as brutalizing someone?” He smirked, “I bet you’d find that easier, wouldn’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m sure confusion flashed across my face at that statement. What was harder than being fuckin’ beat up? “You gonna break my bones or some shit?” I arrogantly smirked, “Good luck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I could find </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> ways to motivate you,” he moved closer as I shrunk back in my seat unconsciously. The way he looked at me made me nervous and my eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and then back as a triumphant look lit within the deep emerald eyes. “You’d like me to kiss you, wouldn’t you? You like it when I dominate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, on both counts.” But the waver in my voice gave away the truth and we both knew I was lying. Damn it all, what the hell is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t lie.” He murmured as he moved closer, our lips a mere breadth apart, his eyes locked on mine daring me to kiss him, but I pressed my lips firmly together to clamp my mouth shut and glared at him. His husky chuckle whispered across my lips before I felt the rasp of his tongue against my lips. The touch had been so unexpected that I gasped and my lips opened enough to give him entrance as he crushed our lips together, his tongue sliding against mine violently. My body responded immediately at the heady feeling and I groaned into his mouth even as my hands moved to push him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerked back at the shove, but seeing my body’s response, he smirked arrogantly and settled back into his own seat, buckling up and resuming our trip. “That was cheap, Lucius.” I growled, angry at myself more than him for my body’s response. When the hell did I get so easy that a simple kiss would make my dick so fuckin’ hard? I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, refusing to adjust my pants that we both knew were suddenly too tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready to tell me why you didn’t sleep last night?” He asked, studiously ignoring my discomfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I huffed, “Jordan stopped by last night. How you convinced him to work at the club is practically beyond me because he was fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span> as hell about it. It’s gotten around to the other students that I’m the one to come to for advice and shit, apparently I’m the most experienced, which is really no surprise there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…” he cleared his throat, “what did you two talk about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t fuck, Lucius, isn’t that what you’re worried about? Someone getting my ass for free?” I raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t fuck, you haven’t gotten clearance to do so yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you care?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a small growl of annoyance, “I don’t care, I didn’t realize I can’t be curious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you if you promise me something.” I bartered, watching as Lucius paused momentarily before shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Head Master, I don’t negotiate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to staring at the fields and the scattered houses we were passing by. We still had about twenty minutes before we hit the small city town that Dr. Ozachi was in. I kept silent, knowing eventually he would break and agree to do it because not knowing what Jordan and I talked about was dangerous.  Not like I’d tell him that I actually knew he was forcing the students into his little business or that I knew how he was doing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius lasted longer than I thought, almost fifteen minutes, but eventually he gave me an icy glare and ground out, “What do you want me to promise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave him an impish grin, “Only that you’ll make sure Jordan is paired with a gentle benefactor tonight. It’s his first time, you know.” Seeing Lucius’ eyes soften minutely made me realize he took my words to mean Jordan’s a virgin, which he most definitely is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I wasn’t about to correct Lucius’ incorrect assumption. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make certain of it.” He answered me softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what pull had me, but leaning over, I kissed Lucius’ cheek with a chaste peck and then settled back into my seat. I have no fuckin’ clue </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> I did it, but I couldn’t resist it and noticing his widening eyes didn’t help me figure it out. “We honestly didn’t talk about much. I explained to him what the club is like, what was going to be expected of him and all that kind of shit. He’s bisexual, so at least he won’t be like Areyo and struggle with finding a man attractive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attraction isn’t necessary for transactions to occur for them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew Lucius said it to try and get back on equal footing again. He was trying to piss me off because he was just as taken off guard by my kiss as I was, but I didn’t rise to the bait this time. Instead I nodded in understanding, “Yes, but it makes it a lot easier for all parties involved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We fell into silence again for the rest of the drive. Pulling up to the doctor’s office, I left my backpack in Lucius’ car and followed the tall head master into the building and up to the office. Well, it’s not really an office, it’s a one bedroom apartment where the living room had been converted into a waiting room and reception desk and the bedroom had been made into an examination room. The colors are bland tan everywhere, the floor is some kind of cheap carpet and it smelled of disinfectant cleaner. Doctor offices were barely a step above hospitals, so I could tolerate them better, but I still fuckin’ hate them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Ozachi always dismissed his receptionist before I came, so it was no surprise when we walked into the dimly lit office and were greeted by the doctor to follow him back to the examination room. He didn’t ask if I wanted Lucius there and I didn’t demand he stay, we all knew it was a pointless waste of breath and I didn’t feel like wasting it today. Too fuckin’ tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door was closed, I looked at the white, sterile room with its pictures of body parts and bones and the examination table in the middle and gave a sigh as I dropped trow before the two men. What the hell, they’ve both seen me naked—though pretty certain Dr. Ozachi saw me much more intimately considering he had gone over my prick with a magnifying glass last time. He probably knew the placement of every pore and hair on my genitals! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arching an eyebrow at the two stunned men, I slid my bare ass up on the table and spread my legs wide. “Should I arch my back?” I asked amusedly, “I can moan too, make it good for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you idiot.” Lucius groused flatly and I almost had to look up to make sure Heero wasn’t standing in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I forced a laugh, but I suddenly wasn’t in a joking mood anymore as I felt my throat constrict as Heero filled my mind and those judging blues were back. Damn, it’s a good thing he’s straight as an arrow because I don’t ever have to worry about what he’d think about sharing me with so many men. “Well, let’s get on with this then before I gotta put on a show just for entertainment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw wisps of red hair come down between my legs as the doctor studied my flaccid penis very closely. “The scarring actually looks quite good, the scar tissue isn’t as tight as it looked two weeks ago. I’m assuming the masturbation has been helping?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s become manageable.” I said, gaze flicking to meet the heated one Lucius is giving me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t beg me to stop anymore.” The ebony haired man chuckled, “Though it’s still very sensitive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hissed as if to prove it as cold fingertips touched the webbed scarring there on the tip. “Does that hurt, Duo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no.” I snapped, “It’s fuckin’ sensitive like putting your ice cold hands under hot water—it stings, sometimes burns, and it can hurt, but otherwise it’s just sensitive. But during ah…sexual things, it can easily turn pleasure into pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Ozachi frowned at me, his eyes narrowing before he turned on Lucius, “I told you no intercourse yet!” He accused angrily, shaking his finger at Lucius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s been no intercourse, Kazuko!” Lucius seethed, “There’s other things that can be done </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>penetration and I wouldn’t endanger Duo just because someone wants him. I turned </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> down and you know how hard that is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s back?” The redhead gasped, paling slightly and certainly piquing my interest. I slowly sat up, looking between the two men, but wisely staying silent. “Shit, who the fuck told him about Duo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One guess, the only person who’d do that is the only person who wanted to keep him in the club, Head Master Jason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Lucius, you’re in deep here…” Dr. Ozachi trailed off and glanced at me with truly terrified eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Lucius said, his gaze coming to rest on me as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing they weren’t going to say anymore, I narrowed my eyes, but a small shake of his head from Lucius had me staying silent. Oh, we’d be discussing this some more </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> soon. “Well, Doc, am I all healed up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the scarring is looking better and over time the sensitivity should lessen, but there’s not anything more I can do for you and you can stop using the cream unless you’re having a particularly bad day. The numbing agent in it can help still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slid off the bench as he had been talking and fastened my pants again. “I’m fully cleared? For </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> activity?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, all activity, but if it’s too intense, I want you to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hear that, Head Master, too intense and I’m ordered to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” I pointed a finger at the ebony haired man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know your limits.” Lucius groused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned to Dr. Ozachi with a smile, “Hopefully if I see you again, it’ll be in the club because I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to come back here again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, clapping his hand onto my shoulder. “I hope so too, Duo, maybe you’ll have the chance to show me yourself how healed you are.” Ugh, no thank you! But I kept the wide jokester grin on my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming to the club tonight?” Lucius asked as he stood. “I won’t be there tonight, but there’s a new student tonight who is definitely your type.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” The redheaded doctor was definitely interested as he cleaned the examination table I had just been sitting on. “I was thinking about coming in and now you have piqued my interest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call the club and tell them to reserve Jordan for you for the whole night. Think of it as a thank you for all you have done for Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Ozachi frowned, those sea green eyes flicking between me and Lucius. “You’re not usually so generous, Lucius.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I take it back. He will be reserved, but you will pay the full price for it.” He said waspishly with such venom it took both of us by surprise. From what I have observed, Lucius doesn’t usually lose his composure around anyone but me. Even when that one benefactor had manhandled me, Lucius very coldly, but calmly, told him he was to leave and never return. He didn’t break down in the hospital until after the doctor left and it was just the two of us and he didn’t let most of my antics piss him off either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucius—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dr. Ozachi, and have a good evening. Come on, Duo.” Anger bled from Lucius’ words as he left the room and with one last look at the red headed doctor, I followed behind him silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stayed quiet until we were in the car and well away from Caesport and he finally began to lose his glare. “Want to tell me what that was all about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, giving the ebony man an annoyed look. “Well, I believe I deserve to at least know who </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t deserve to know anything because you’re just a fucking whore.” He retorted bitingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pull the car over.” I hissed, my vision going red with anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Lucius, pull the fucking car over or I will jump out.” I threatened, my body tensing as I unbuckled my seatbelt, “I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again, but I’m not staying here with you and your pissy attitude.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a cursed yell, he pulled it over, but locked the doors before I moved. “Wait.” He said, slamming his head back into the headrest. “I didn’t mean it, so just wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to leave, but the little voice in my head reminded me of the mission and so I stayed, but kept my back taut and ready to jump. We both knew I could easily unlock the door and be out of it before he could lock it again, which meant my staying was completely my choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know exactly who he is,” Lucius sighed, raking a hand through his hair, “but two years ago he almost killed a student at another club. He should have been kicked out of the club after the incident, but my Head Master, Jason, refused to let him be removed for reasons no one else knows. No one has actually heard from him since, but he still pays the dues every year in full and we all hold our breaths as we wait to see if he’s going to request a student or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, you’re telling me that anyone who pays can go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the schools?” Fucking hell, I thought it was per school, but if there’s eleven schools and they’re all set up the same way, then we’re talking about hundreds of benefactors that can travel anywhere in the world to attend these clubs. Damn it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Though we all have some regulars, those who join can go to any club and request any student.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so this guy almost killed a student and he’s interested in me, why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but right after your…incident with General Sorinto, he came in and was extremely angry you weren’t there. He’s coming back next weekend for you.” So that email was from the mystery guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So whoever this man is, he’s the top brass or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius hesitated, fingers drumming nervously on the steering wheel as he looked me over, but I just sat there pissed off as hell and quite certainly looking the same until he answered. “Technically, Head Master Jason is, but this other guy is a personal friend or something and so he gets a pass apparently. Head Master Jason makes all final decisions, except when I refused to let you attend his school, I told him you were set on attending mine and wouldn’t reconsider.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lied to your mentor for me.” It wasn’t a question, but Lucius nodded anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First time, actually.” With another look at me, he pulled back onto the road and continued our trip as I slowly relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached up and brushed the tips of his cheekbone length hair back, “You said Jason likes long haired boys and you were a favorite. Did your hair used to be longer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Not nearly as long as yours, but it used to be down to my mid back. Once I left Head Master Jason’s house, I cut it as short as possible, but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You felt naked without it, right?” I asked knowingly. Cutting my hair had certainly crossed my mind many times over the years, the war was over and I felt like all those who had died that were close to me had been avenged, but after so many years with my trusty braid, I couldn’t imagine it gone. Just the thought of it gone made me feel exposed in a way I hadn’t ever thought of and so I had never gone through with it. Plus, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it makes me look fuckin’ sexy as sin! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded again, giving me a smile as the rest of the anger faded away, “I didn’t want it that long again though, so I grew it out enough and ended up with what I have now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this looks fuckin’ hot on you,” I winked, “so you can keep it forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep your opinion in mind.” He answered wryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waggled my eyebrows at him before I moved forward to fiddle with the radio. I found an oldies station and began singing along as if I hadn’t a care in the world, but internally my mind was moving almost too fast for me. So Head Master Jason is definitely the man at the top, but whoever this mystery man is is important too, though possibly not as important as I’m thinking. Is it curiosity or importance? But I need to let my contact know that if they decide to raid this school, they’ll need to raid Jason Adamos’s too. I doubt they can find all eleven schools to raid simultaneously, but two should be simple enough and with one of them being the main man, they should definitely discover the others and be able to bring down the entire organization.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced up at the house we were pulling into the driveway of and gave a hesitant look to Lucius, but then my mind went back to yesterday—damn was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> yesterday?—when he told me if the doctor released me, I’d be spending all night at his house. The sun had already set an hour ago, but Lucius apparently liked his house well lit as I could see the majority of it quite well. Curiously looking at the house, I first noticed that despite being near the town, there were no neighbors nearby and second I noticed the large orange tabby cat lounging in front of the door. The house itself looked normal, not dark and looming or any such thing, the dark red brick exterior was well kept and blended well with the bright red door and shutters. A small stoop had a rocking chair on either side of the door and well trimmed shrubs lined the front. It was a rancher with a sloping black roof and a fenced in backyard from what I could see of it. Large mature trees surrounded the property, blending into forest behind that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expected you to have some little studio apartment, considering all the time you spend at the school and club.” I finally said, surprising myself at how quiet I spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like having a place that is all my own and my cat, Tom, makes sure I have to come home to enjoy it from time to time.” He spoke just as quietly and moved to turn the car off before stepping out into the darkened night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following sedately behind him, I watched as he bent down to scratch the cat behind the ears before opening the door. With a quick glance behind that was full of desire and sinful promises, he stepped into the house and left me to stand by the car and choose if I was going to go in or not. Of course, there really wasn’t much of a choice as I’m quite certain he won’t be driving me back to the school campus, but I appreciated the pretense of control he was giving me. Well, I knew how to get back into town, which meant I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> find my way back to the school, but… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stepped forward and then again until I was at the door and I knew I was crossing the line that I set for myself, a line I wouldn’t be able to move behind again, but…I wanted to. I wanted to know more about Lucius Tallward and I didn’t even know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Dhampir</span><br/>Page 10<br/>2/9/2021</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, lines are starting to blur some...</p><p>Just forewarning for my dear readers, Chapter Twenty Five is a rough chapter. I'll be sure to place warnings, but just be aware it's coming up soon. </p><p>I might start updating 3x a week now that Cobalt_Heero helped me edit the chapters. Is that too fast to update? Or is that good with everyone? I'd probably update Monday/Wednesday/Friday then or do Wednesday/Saturday/Monday. Is there a preference?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! </p><p>This chapter is NOT Safe for work, people, just FYI! </p><p>And once more, thank you Cobalt_Heero for your help in editing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters from it, though the original characters and story idea is!</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Twenty Three</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stepped into the house with a type of trepidation and exhilaration I hadn’t felt since sneaking onto an OZ base and placing chargers on all their Leos. Knowing I’m deep in enemy territory with the possibility of being discovered set my blood on fire with adrenaline in a way sex never will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dropped my book bag next to the door as I scoped out the house. Lucius had turned on the lights and so I could easily view my surroundings, though it certainly wasn’t like I thought it would be. I half expected a bachelor’s pad and BDSM chamber, but as I stood in the foyer, all I can think about is how </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything looks. The house had an open, flowing feel to it with a grand staircase to the right of me while a large hallway opened into an immaculate kitchen. To the left lay the large living room that looked to be backed by the dining room. The furniture in the living room wasn’t all black and chrome, but soft white leather on mahogany floors that shined beneath the recessed lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A coffee table sat atop the red oriental rug and a large plasma television hung from the wall. Bookshelves lined the far wall of the living room as well as the hallway and I could definitely guarantee that I’d find more bookshelves upstairs. Walking down the hall, I glanced at the open walls where there were no bookshelves, but the deep forest green walls were particularly blank. No pictures of family or a lover, though I guess if Lucius had a lover, he wouldn’t have brought me back to his house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing Lucius was waiting for me in the kitchen, I instead decided to focus on the bookshelf nearest to me and run my fingers appreciatively along the spines. Quite the eclectic collection too, all intermixed with each other and ranging from thick, dry history books to rare fantasy and science fiction books. From the way his office had been, I expected the books to be ordered by subject and author, but here in his home, it became quite obvious he didn’t feel the need to control every aspect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers ghosted my sides and I grinned as I leaned back against the solid chest behind me.  Lips kissed the juncture of my neck and I groaned as my head decided to move to the side so Lucius could have better access—it definitely wasn’t me! “You were taking too long.” He muttered against my neck, his slightly chapped lips scraping at the sensitive skin and a shudder ran through my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your book collection caught my interest.” I chuckled as his fingers slid beneath my shirt, causing a gasp as I arched away, “You’re cold!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled, pulling me tight against him. “Then warm me up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinding against my ass made me more than aware that he had hot blood pumping somewhere. He languidly rolled his hips, his teeth scraping as his fingers slid up my chest to thumb my already erect nipples. “Damn…” I moaned, pushing back into him as my arms came up to encircle his neck. “You’re just about fuckin’ perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius paused his ministrations as another possessive growl came from his throat. “Just about?” He questioned, his fingers plucking my nipples almost painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gasped as the sensation went straight to my already hardening cock. Knowing I just damaged his pride, I let my arms drop and turned in his arms—not easy considering the fuckin’ prick tried to hold me there—allowing my heated gaze to run down the silhouette of his body as my fingers began undoing the buttons of his shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes for you to be perfect.” Your eyes are also not intense ultramarine and your hair is too dark, not to mention you’ve got the wrong build, the wrong height and the wrong personality to ever be perfect to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers mirrored mine as he began unbuttoning my shirt, pushing the light material off my shoulders before yanking it off my body completely. He quickly divested himself of his own shirt and pulled me close again, grinding our erections together harshly. “I had planned on giving you dinner first but seeing you here, in my house, is driving me crazy and I can’t wait.” He moaned, snaking a hand around my waist and pulling me as close as humanly possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner can wait.” I agreed, my hands running over his chest as I gasped and rolled my hips into his thrusts. Grasping my chin, he quickly forced his tongue into my mouth and practically licked my mouth clean with the wickedly sinful appendage that made my brain short circuit momentarily. Returning the fervor, my eyes slid closed as my focus became single minded on how the hard planes of his chest felt beneath my fingers and how the scent of his arousal was intoxicating. The frantic grinding of his hard dick into mine began to become painful as it trapped the crown of my cock between my pants and his groin. “Bedroom?” I groaned, opening one eye to stare into his lust filled ones. “Unless you’ve got lube stored behind a book.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius pressed me harder against the wall, holding his body taut against mine to where it was hard to breathe before he finally released me with a shuddering breath. “You’ve got thirty seconds to make it to the second door on the left before I chase you down and fuck you wherever I catch you.” He growled, his eyes hungrily traveling my exposed skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning, I bit his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth until I could lick the inside of it. “I’ll only need ten.” I whispered huskily and then took off up the stairs, Lucius right on my heels, but I remained just out of his reach—obviously, I’m fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I know how to avoid being caught or I would’ve long been dead. Ducking beneath his arms, I scrambled to the door and stumbled into the room just as arms wound around my waist, pulling my ass tight against his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caught you.” He whispered seductively, his chest rumbling against my back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you did,” I looked over my shoulder at his shadowed face, “so what are you gonna do with me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master Lucius</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock jumped at the title and he nipped at my ear as one arm traveled up my chest and the other traveled to my groin, stroking me through the thin material of my pants. “I’m gonna lick you from head to toe, fuck you until your scream my name and then fuck you through the mattress.” His voice had dropped to that sex-laden octave that made my toes curled and I whimpered at the images his words brought to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then do it, show me whose master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly I found myself being swept up and then unceremoniously dumped on the bed with a yelp. A sharp reply was on the tip of my tongue when I felt hands quickly pulling my pants and boxers off, stopping briefly when Lucius realized I still had my shoes and socks on. With a frustrated growl, Lucius tore them off and then shoved the rest of my clothes off so that I lay completely naked on his bed, my cock hard and heavy between my legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius remained unmoving at the edge of the bed and I let my eyes drop to half mast as I ran a hand down my chest tantalizingly as I followed my non-existent happy trail to my phallus where I fisted the hard flesh tightly with a moan, “Lucius.” I leisurely moved my hand up and down, my hips rocking as I panted with need while I remained pinned beneath his heated gaze. “Like what you see?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the belt buckle clinking as Lucius dropped his own pants, kicking them off as he moved to straddle me, his arms coming up beneath my arms to wrap around my shoulders as he attacked my neck with zeal. “Mine, you’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Duo.” He growled against my neck, punctuating each word with a bite at my neck before he sucked hard at the skin and I shuddered against him, my hand trapped between our cocks as pre cum dripped from both. I moved my hand so I could hold our dicks together and quickly stroked us both as best I could with only one hand. The slight thrusts in my hand and the deep moan he gave told me he was more than enjoying it, but he quickly pulled away. “I’m not cumming anywhere except inside your ass this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spread my legs in invitation and Lucius wasted no time in kneeling between them as he fumbled in a drawer nearby before pressing something into my hand. I brought the item up to my face and frowned at the lube in my hand. Glancing at Lucius, I tried to figure out why he gave it to me because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it wasn’t so I could fuck him; he told me already he doesn’t bottom. The dark desire swirling in his eyes as he watched me made it click and I gave a husky chuckle. “You wanna watch? You like being a voyeur, don’t you Master Lucius?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me, Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Popping the cap, I slicked two of my fingers before slowly moving them down to the cleft of my ass, his eyes hungrily devouring my every move. Circling my entrance, I pushed the two fingers in almost roughly, causing a startled cry from my own lips as I jumped at the cool gel and slight pain. “Shit, it’s been too long.” I groaned, quickly moving my fingers in and out, stroking the inside of my body as Lucius watched. Feeling the heat of his gaze took away an embarrassment about doing something like this, it helps that Whore Duo doesn’t care either, and I quickly found a rhythm as I pumped my fingers in and out, scissoring my fingers to stretch the muscles out in preparation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want, my little minx.” Lucius whispered, eyes still riveted on where my fingers disappeared inside my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I moaned, my back arching as I added a third finger. “I want you in me, Lucius. I want to feel your hard cock filling me.” I said huskily as I rolled my hips against my fingers. This is a game I know well and can play well. “I wanna feel you fuck my mouth before you fuck my ass, stretching me out in a way only you can do. Come on Master, fuck me, fuck me hard while I scream your name. Show me how you can dominate me, you know you want to do it because if you don’t then I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I began reaching for my cock with my other hand, but he caught my wrist with a warning growl. “No, you won’t touch yourself. I told you before you would be punished for your attitude earlier today, this is your punishment, you don’t get to touch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at Lucius, removing my hands to push myself halfway up, “Like hell!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands grabbed my hips and pulled me so I was flat on the bed again. Lucius climbed up my body and pinned my arms with his knees as he sat with his balls practically in my face. “Suck it.” He commanded, but I firmly closed my lips, glaring at him. I expected him to get angry, but instead Lucius chuckled, amusement flickering through the lust in his viridescent eyes. “You want to play it that way, do you?” Reaching forward, he grabbed my face at the hinge of my jaw and pressed hard until my mouth opened to relieve the pressure. As soon as my lips were open, he shoved his cock in with a groan, his hand leaving my jaw to caress the side of my face before he shifted so his knees were on either side of my head and he buried his hands into my hair, thrusting into my mouth with abandon. “So good!” He moaned, as I swallowed around his length half annoyed and half turned on </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking much.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked at me with that smug smirk as he thrust hard as I continued to glare at him. “You told me this is what you wanted, you said to fuck your mouth and ass,” he said, moaning as he held his cock deep within my mouth for a minute while I ran my tongue up the underside. “I’m only fulfilling what you said, but damn your mouth is fucking amazing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he pulled back, letting me breathe as he moved off my body and slipped between my thighs, the head of his cock pressing urgently against my entrance as he steadily pushed in. I gasped, arching into him as I felt him slide within me and fill me to the hilt. I gasped his name as he stilled, his own breaths coming out in harsh pants as he reined in his passion to allow me to adjust. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been over a month since I had been able to have sex and just feeling the deep burn as the muscles stretched to accept his girth had me moaning with anticipation. “Move.” I hissed, knowing I hadn’t fully adjusted, but not caring one damn bit as I ran my hands up his sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius looked at me with lust glazed pupils and shifted so he could press against me and grab my lips in a torrid kiss, biting my lips in the process as he delved his tongue within my mouth and dueled with my own. Wrapping one arm around his broad shoulders and burying the other into those inky locks, I pulled him close and deepened our kiss while rolling my hips into his. I let out a slight whimper as the jolt of pain coming from my back as well as the tip of my cock, but rolled my hips again as I tried to get Lucius to move. The pain remained, but the pleasure was much headier and easily blocked out the sting. Lucius pulled back from my mouth, his hands immediately falling to my hips to still me. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not.” I almost whined, glaring at the older man. “You certainly weren’t this concerned the first time you fucked me and that had been years since the last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but that was before I knew you.” Lucius whispered, causing me to narrow my eyes. What the fuck does that mean? Before he knew me? He doesn’t know me now! Not my favorite color, my favorite food, my best and worst memories, not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing that actually makes a difference. The only thing he knows better now than before is my body, which is why instead of retorting with a scathing reply, I was moaning as he attached his lips to the juncture of my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just fuck me already, Lucius.” I groaned, dragging my nails down his back hard enough to mark and punctuated my words by squeezing my cheeks together so that my passage would be extraordinarily tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strangled moan of mixed pleasure and pain hummed against my throat as his hands moved down my sides to my thighs. The tips of his fingers brushed ever so slightly over my shaft and balls before each hand fanned out until they reached my knees. With sudden force, he shoved my knees down into the bed so my legs were wide open and began moving with deep, languid thrusts. “You’re going to beg before I’m done with you.” He rasped, thrusting harshly into me and making me gasp at the depth he was reaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me when I beg, don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucius?” I moaned, flexing my hips to meet his thrusts, letting out another round of gasps and small whimpers with each pivotal thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, he leaned forward and caught one of my nipples in his mouth, causing me to arch into his touch as his tongue swirled around the oversensitized nub. He gently but firmly bit down on my nipple, lips smirking against it as a keening wail left my lips. His cock jumped at the noise and my cock jumped at the sensation and I bucked my hips as I tried to get more friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hands buried into his hair and I began whispering things into his ear as he set a steady pace. “Yes,” I hissed as he moved, nipping at his earlobe, “that’s it, Lucius, fuck me harder!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His warning growl was all I got before he pushed my knee up so he could move deeper as he moved his head up to scrape his teeth against my jugular. I threw back my head to give him more access, moaning at the sensation of the hard edges nipping against my neck as I thrust my hips up to meet him. “You want me harder? How much?” He asked, lips moving whispering against my throat as he sucked at the spot he had just nipped at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me into the mattress,” I gasped, rolling my hips as he moved deep within me. “I want to be fucked so hard I’ll feel it for the next week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I was being hauled up as his dick slipped out and he repositioned us on the bed so that he was now sitting on the edge and pulling me into his lap, back to chest as he spread my ass and pushed the head of his cock in, but then stilled us both. “I want to hear you beg.” He whispered into my ear as his hands fell to hold my hips in a bruising grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost whined as I squeezed my muscles, feeling him buck at the sensation, but he held me still. “Fuck me, Lucius, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck me.” I groaned, “I need your hot cock to give it to me hard and deep until all I can think about is you. I want to cum with you in me, so please start fucking me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, suddenly snapping his hips upward so his entire length would be buried in my ass and I let out a deep moan as my hands came up to wrap around his neck. Letting my head fall back onto his shoulder, I almost came as he attacked my bared throat while pushing deep into my body with hard, long thrusts. “Tell me more.” He commanded, biting the juncture at my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can feel you so deep,” I groaned, my mind clouding with lust as he spread my legs wide and his fingers came to rest at my inner thighs. “I need you, Lucius, I want you so much. I need to you fuck me harder and deeper and faster!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He increased his speed, his hands returning to my hips so he could push me down at the same time as he thrust up. My back arched, a strangled yell filling the room as the tip of his cock hit my prostate. “Like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” I yelled, my fingers digging into the back of his neck as I scrabbled for something to cling to. Every nerve was on end and singing with pleasure as he hit my prostate again and again, his thrusts coming faster as my breathing became harsher. “Right there, Lucius, god, don’t you fuckin’ stop. Please, keep going Lucius, r-right there!” With a growl, he bit the sensitive patch on my neck harshly while thrusting fast and hard into my prostate until my vision began blurring with my impending orgasm as my dick became painfully hard. “Please, Master Lucius,” I begged, knowing it’s what he wanted, “let me cum, t-touch me so I can cum. I need to cum, I’m so fucking hard and I need to cum!“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand slipped from my hip and fisted my cock as he brutally thrust into me. My body convulsed as he stroked me in time with his thrusts and I gave a loud cry as my orgasm tore through me. My body quivered with release and my muscles clamped tightly around Lucius deep within me as my eyes rolled back in pleasure. With a startled cry, he flipped me, stomach down, onto the bed, adjusting me so I was on my knees with my face buried into the comforter. Gray, my mind noticed with thin swirly lines of white before the sudden thrust pulled my attention back to Lucius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t cum?” I gasped as one hand came under my armpit to wrap around my shoulder and the other wrapped around my braid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how close I am,” he groaned with another harsh thrust, “but I’m not ready just yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every nerve in my body thrummed as if they were live wires and every thrust of his hips caused jolts of pleasure and pain to run through my overstimulated body. “Shit, Lucius, you’re gonna kill me.” I gasped as he hit my abused prostate and my spent phallus twitched back to life and my muscles rippled around him as he pulled out. Shit, I shouldn’t be this quick to respond, but he’s got me so fuckin’ trained that my body just responds to his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A throaty chuckle was all he could manage as I felt his chest press into my back, his thrusts becoming shorter, but still deep and hard as he rutted above me. He buried his face into the back of my neck, his breath hot against my ear, “So close, baby, you’re fucking amazing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the lust in his voice as he continued to hit my prostate brought my cock back to life and I pushed back to meet his thrusts as his hips began pistoning rapidly. “Fuck, need you right there.” I gave another gasp, my thighs trembling with exertion as my small frame supported his weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled harshly on my hair, causing my neck to strain back as he roughly kissed the side of my mouth, contorting my body so he could finally capture my lips. “You’re hard for me again,” he muttered against my lips, sucking my bottom lip between his teeth so he could nibble on it as the hand not wrapped up in my braid moved down to pinch my nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah!” I cried, pulling back from him in surprise. His thrusts became erratic, but harder as he played with my sensitive nipples to where I wasn’t sure if they hurt or if I needed to cum again so much that it hurt. “Shit, Lucius, I’m gonna cum again.” I whimpered before catching his mouth in another kiss, thrusting my tongue into his mouth to match his thrusts and I felt his cock twitch as he realized I was fucking his mouth the way he was fucking me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, he moved his hands away and down to my hips, pulling back so he could brutally ram his cock into me and suddenly I was lost to my own cries for more as he continued to thrust directly into my prostate. “Yeah, just like that, Duo.” He growled, pushing deeper with each thrust, his balls slapping loudly against my ass. “Squeeze me, god, I wish you could see how you look. Your ass is so fuckin’ greedy, it refuses to let me go and watching you thrash under me as I fuck you is so fucking hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes,” I moaned along with his thrusts, “harder, Master Lucius, make me cum again, show me you’re the master of my body.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a fuckin’ slut.” He groaned and I could feel his cock begin to tense as his fingers dug painfully into my hips, causing the one hand still holding the end of my braid to pull my head back painfully. I arched my back to try and relieve the burn and the shift caused the head of his cock to rub continuously against my prostate. A startled cry left my lips as my second orgasm rushed through me, this time without even being touched, and I saw blinding white as my body shook with the force of my orgasm. Lucius continued to thrust, moaning my name before he tensed and came deep within me, his hot cum filling me as I passed out onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dhampir<br/>Page 8<br/>2/13/2021</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, it's a short chapter and pretty much all smut, but I'll be updating Monday so the wait won't be too long!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except the originals that show up.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong><br/>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Twenty Four</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I awoke with a whispered hiss, the burning pain in my lower back making itself well known, but I was able to stifle the hiss enough not to wake Lucius. The raven head master had at some point pulled me up against his chest and loosely threw his arms and one leg around my body. Biting my bruised lips, I carefully disentangled myself from his limbs and slipped from the bed, taking a deep, calming breath through the lancing pain that shot up my spine. Damn he had been rough! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the dried cum on my body, I gingerly made my way to the bathroom I had spotted when I first came into the room to relieve myself and clean myself up a little bit. Thankfully Lucius had a small nightlight plugged in that gave me enough light to be able to see what I was doing because I didn’t want to take the chance of waking him by turning the lights on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know I look like shit, or maybe not, I probably look thoroughly fucked and I’m sure I smell like it too. Taking the hand towel from the ring next to the sink, I wetted the fabric and gently rubbed the flaking cum from my abdomen and between my thighs, another hiss leaving me as I touched a bruise Lucius left on my hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging the towel back up, I moved silently through the room, glancing at the clock next to the bed to see the red illuminated numbers indicating it was just after 1AM. I ignored the pain in my lower regions as I collected my clothes and shoes and moved out of the room and downstairs. I stared at the pictures on the wall, family pictures of Lucius with his parents and what looked like two siblings—a brother and sister. Lucius was the oldest and it made me wonder if they had attended the same school and been forced into sex like Lucius had been or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting dressed as quickly as I could without making myself yelp, I grabbed my camera pen from my book bag and slipped out into the cool, dark night, leaving the door unlocked behind me. The nearby town wasn’t exactly a hub for crime and he lived fairly secluded, I highly doubt some random murderer is about to appear. I had an hour to make it to town and meet with Sergeant Anders and while Lucius’ house was closer to town than the school was, our rendezvous point was on the other side of town instead of the nearest edge as before. I glanced at Lucius’ car, the pain in my ass making it very tempting to just take his car so I could be back sooner, but if Lucius woke up to find me and his car gone, I knew he’d be calling the police and most likely Jason. I’d be putting my contact and myself in too much danger, but leaving the car would mean that Lucius would assume I stayed nearby if he wakes up while I’m gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting my teeth against the pain that shot through my aching thighs and spine, I began a brutal paced walk to warm up my body before I set into a jog. Every step felt like liquid fire in my lower back, but eventually it began to fade and I picked up the pace until I reached the outskirts of town, recognizing enough to situate myself and figure out where I needed to go. At 2:30 in the morning, very few people were out, but I still didn’t want to chance running and possibly calling attention to myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So I took the next half hour to move through the shadows and hid when people appeared until I reached the park. I didn’t feel up to fighting any unsavory characters if I could avoid it. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I flicked my eyes around my surroundings as I confidently strolled through the darkened park. Sergeant Anders was already waiting by the fountain, a look of relief on his face as I approached him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long time no see.” I grinned, though my voice was weary even to my ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like shit.” Damn, not gonna pull any punches! I rolled my eyes as he gave me a calculating look that spoke volumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, exasperated, and quickly handed over the memory chip. The faster we were done, the faster I’d be back and the less chance I’d be discovered. “Yeah, I’m not a bouquet of roses right now, I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anders took the chip carefully and turned it over in his hands as he handed me another blank. “Can you give me a synopsis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pushed the chip back into my pen and returned it to my back pocket before pausing to listen for any sounds that would alert me to an eavesdropper. “There are eleven of these schools, tell Une to focus on this one and the one in Rhode Island, the Head Master is Jason Adamos and he is definitely top brass, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> top. If Une is going to raid the school, she needs to raid that one simultaneously. I know we can’t do all eleven, but definitely those two.” I glanced around, making sure we were still alone and ran a hand over my eyes as exhaustion began setting in. “There’s a utility closet in Lucius’ office, I’m going to try and break into it this week, but I’m positive it’s got incriminating information in it. When you raid, make </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you get someone there so whatever’s in it isn’t destroyed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde sergeant nodded but his eyes had continued to take in every move I made and the scowl on his face made it evident he didn’t like what he saw, “I’ve been authorized to pull you out if we’ve gotten enough information and if I believe you are in danger. I’m pulling you, Maxwell; we’ll set the raid for tomorrow night. Lady Une has had a team on standby since you went in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No can do, Sarge.” I said with a saccharine smile, “There’s someone comin’ next weekend, mystery player, and we need to know who he is. Whoever it is has some major pull in the organization, once I know who it is then you can extract me, but we can’t let this guy go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why is he so important? Surely we can find out who he is once the raid is completed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, “Nah, this is different. Lucius is Jason Adamos’ right hand man and he doesn’t even know who this guy is.  He only knows the guy almost killed a student a few years ago and that Jason pulled rank to keep the man in the club. I want to know why, maybe it’s nothing more than Jason is a sadistic fuck who likes having another sadistic fuck to trade stories with,” I shrugged, “but I don’t want him escaping. Lucius will turn, but Jason won’t, not from what I’ve heard about him at least.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger darkened Anders’ face, but we both knew he couldn’t force me to leave. “You make sure you check in with me this coming Friday, 0100 hours at the stream overlook about a mile north of this park. If you don’t show, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> carry out the sting operation that night and extract you, with or without this mystery player. Understood, agent?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave a lazy salute, “Crystal, Sergeant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away, I began to fade into the shadows when Anders called my name softly and without command. I paused to turn towards him and met his concerned eyes as he worriedly looked at me. “You’re sure you’re alright? Are they…being rough with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me,” I laughed and gave my best shit-eating grin. “I’m just tired, but nothing I can’t handle. I promise not to fall apart until I’m back safe and far from enemy lines.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly strode towards me and grasped my shoulders, causing me to look at him in surprise. “If things go sideways, call me immediately, Maxwell. 33-4258-129076, got it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, my shoulders sagging as relief in knowing I’ve got a friend in this took a weight off my shoulders. “I will, but don’t worry; I’ll be there next Friday and hopefully soon after I can go home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anders searched my face, but I kept it light and carefree as if I had not a single worry in the world. I’m positive he saw right through it, but he still gave a tight nod before moving away. “Be careful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessir.” And with a final wave, I quickly disappeared into the night and back to Lucius’ house. I strolled along the pathways, staring up at the stars with a wistful expression. I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> miss being in space, I love piloting in zero G and staring into the endlessness of space. Earth had an end, even if it is circular, you can eventually end up in the same place if you walked or flew the whole of the earth, but in space…you could pick a direction and go that way forever and never return. It was a freedom that being grounded never gave and one I desperately missed. Missing Heero was the only thing that topped it, I knew if Heero loved me how I so loved him that I would never even entertain the thought of returning to space and wouldn’t feel the need to do so either. But since that wasn’t going to happen in this lifetime, the need for space filled the void—at least filled it enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearing three AM by the time I was walking back up the small stoop and slipping back inside. The lights were still off and his car was still in the driveway, so I gave a sigh of relief as I locked the door behind me and slipped my shoes off and the camera pen back into my book bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving up the stairs, I paused as I heard the creak of a floor board from the second story and watched as the dark figure came to stand at the top of the stairs. “Duo?” Lucius called, showing quite obviously he’s definitely no trained soldier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” I called quietly, moving up the stairs until I was standing next to him at the top. He had pulled on a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and showed a hint of the chiseled V that dipped down to his groin. “Sorry if I woke you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around me in an uncharacteristic hug that had me pressing back from his chest so I could look up at his face. “I thought you left and walked back to campus. I’ve been contemplating if I should go look for you or just punish you come Monday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled, relaxing into his hold while my instincts were screaming at me that Lucius is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> too attached. “Nah, I got jittery again, ya’know, and so I went for a run. I wouldn’t just fuck and duck, Lucius, at least not you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck and duck?” Lucius asked confusedly while his grip loosened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, you know where you fuck the guy and then ghost on him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I certainly wouldn’t let you ghost on me.” He chuckled, tilting my head up so he could chastely kiss me on the lips. He’s got no fuckin’ clue how close he came to being ghosted. “I’d chase you to the ends of the earth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but would you chase me to the ends of space?” I responded cheekily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius shook his head and pulled me close again, burying his face into my hair—damn tall people!—and breathed in deep before suddenly pulling back. “Maybe I will after you shower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s your fault I smell like sex, sweat and cum!” I protested with a mock glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who passed out from mind blowing sex.” He retorted, tapping me on the nose teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure that’s your fault too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he pressed his hand to the small of my back and pushed me down the hallway, back towards his room, “why don’t you take a shower and I’ll change the sheets before we can sleep for another few hours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I faltered as I walked down the hall at his words because it was such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing to say…to your lover, not to your whore. Looking over my shoulder at the tall raven, I caught his beautiful celadon eyes and gave him a strained smile at the adoration reflecting there. Shit, shit, double shit and did I mention shit? He’s falling, or has fallen, in love with me! “Uh…yeah, that sounds nice.” I stuttered out, trying to get my head back into the game. Nothing I could do about it now and in two weeks or less, he will end up hating me with every fiber of his being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, he led me to the bathroom I had seen briefly in the dark and flipped on the light. The radiant light made me squint until my eyes adjusted to the brightness and then I looked around the bathroom, my mouth agape. I had only seen enough to clean myself up at the sink right at the entrance, but now I could see how large the master bathroom actually was—big enough to rival Quatre’s own. White marble floors and antique golden yellow walls led to a large Jacuzzi tub on the left and an oversized glass shower on the right, or at least I believe it’s the shower because I didn’t see a shower head. Straight ahead of me was a fuckin’ sauna built into the wall that looked big enough for two or three people and a small alcove between the sauna and the tub looked to be where the toilet and linen closet were located. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Lucius!” I exclaimed, wide eyed and mouth still partially open. “This is fuckin’ awesome!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a throaty chuckle and slid past me to go to the shower. “Well thank you, I designed it myself. The bathroom was dismally small when I first moved here and so I knocked out the walk-in closet and made the master bathroom exactly as I wanted it to be. What do I need a walk-in closet for? I’ll use this a lot more often.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> think of a thing or two we could use that tub for.” I waggled my eyebrows at him with an impish grin. Getting back into what I knew and trying to forget the way he looked at me was the best way to keep my eyes on the prize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, it’s almost four in the morning; I don’t want to sleep until noon.” He reached into the shower and turned the knob to hot. A few seconds later the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ceiling</span>
  </em>
  <span> began raining and I couldn’t stop my childish reaction of pressing my face up against the glass to stare at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>raining</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your shower! That is so fucking cool.” I laughed, watching the water steadily dripping from the ceiling and into the granite lined shower. Every inch of the shower ceiling was covered in small metal tubes that made sure the water came down into the entire shower and not just the middle so that no matter where you stood, you were under the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From your reaction, I’m assuming you’ve never seen a rain shower head. So why don’t you strip and get your ass in there so you can wash up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I excitedly nodded, suddenly feeling like an innocent little kid, as I peeled off my clothes without finesse and quickly slipped beneath Lucius’ arms and through the shower door. The hot steam made me groan as I stepped beneath the shower and raised my head to just relish in the feeling of hot rain pouring over me. I love the rain, it’s probably the one thing I do miss about Earth—okay there’s more than rain that I miss, but there’s something about a walk in the rain that has always calmed my soldier’s soul in a way that nothing else ever has. So being able to step beneath what felt like a torrential downpour made my skin prickle with pleasure and all my anxieties fade momentarily from my mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not certain how long I stood there, just soaking in the heat, but it must have been a while since Lucius was suddenly opening the door and stepping in naked as the day he was born. Though I’m quite certain he didn’t look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he does now when he was born. Thinking about it though, this is the first time I’ve seen him fully nude and able to appreciate it. In the bedroom, the lights were off and all I could feel were the hard planes of his body and the only other night where most of his clothing was removed was when I was too unfocused to be able to really notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulders are broad and muscular, though not like Heero’s. His skin is pale and smooth, not a single blemish from what I can see as my eyes wander down the toned chest to the six pack abs that ripple as I reach out to touch them. Damn, I don’t even remember reaching out! Following lower, the nest of black curls at his apex held the half mast penis that I know better than any other part of his body and my eyes snap back up to meet his lust laden ones. I knew that look well as those viridescent eyes roved over my body and almost scowled as just the thought of having sex again was making my ass hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently I was scowling because he gave me a sheepish smile before stepping closer. “I know I got carried away.” He whispered, as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against his chest, his cock rubbing against my ass. “You just make me feel like a hormonal teenager, I can’t get enough of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes and disentangled myself, “Well, I think I need a break, especially if I’m supposed to be working tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of jealousy welled up as he scowled, “Don’t remind me. No talk of work in my house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then, what, are we just conserving water here?” I asked, reaching into the small alcove where various products were to grab the bar of soap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just couldn’t resist.” He admitted, taking the soap from my hand and turning me around so my back was to him. He carefully draped my braid over my shoulder and then began scrubbing my back in wide, gentle circles. “You looked so ethereal standing beneath the water that I had to join you.” He feathered kisses over my neck as he continued to rub soap down my back and sides. “You can’t blame me for getting turned on, you’re absolutely beautiful, Duo. My beautiful Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful Lucius, you’re not supposed to care about the merchandise.” I warned even as I leaned back into him as his hands moved from my sides to my taut stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re more than merchandise.” He mouthed against my ear, sucking on the earlobe and eliciting a soft moan from me. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is dangerous; I tried to warn myself even as I tilted my neck as his kisses returned to running down it. I felt his hardening flesh slipping between my cheeks and he gave a slight thrust as his soapy hands moved lower until they whispered over my own hardening cock. I moaned as his fingers teased my cock and balls and then suddenly his hands were gone as the water washed away the soap he had just spread over me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt his hand running down my plaited hair, thick and heavy with water until his fingers touched the hair band there. He paused, noticing the sudden tensing of my shoulders and back. “May I?” He asked, startling me as I turned to look at him with confusion. “It needs washing, may I unbind it and wash it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking me?” I asked incredulously. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask, he just did, even when I told him not to, he did, but now he’s asking me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, locking his eyes with mine and I flinched at the adoration reflecting there. “You once told me that you didn’t care if I was about to cum, if I tried to undo your braid, you’d leave and I don’t want you to leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at him for a good minute, weighing my options as I thought about whether I wanted to let him that far into my soul. But as I looked and contemplated, I realized with dread that I already had let him in and while my heart beat only for Heero, there was something in me that recognized Lucius as a kindred soul. And with sudden clarity, I understood why he kept getting beneath my guard and why I became enamored with him in a way no one else except Heero ever had. Shit, I may not be </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him, but part of me does love him, recognizes his brokenness as my own. We had both been turned into something we otherwise never would have been by a demented mentor. Feeling the lump in my throat, I nodded slowly and then turned around again, feeling his fingers as they removed the hair band and separated my braid into wet strands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I remained mute as he threaded his fingers through my hair, “Beautiful…” he whispered and I heard him fumble with the bottles before he began massaging my scalp. Feeling his fingers rub into my poor scalp had me quietly moaning with appreciation and he most definitely took his time before massaging the rest of my hair with the shampoo. Then he carefully washed and repeated with conditioner, taking the same amount of time to massage my scalp. “You must go through a bottle of this shit every shower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I keep it in a braid?” I chuckled, “It’s not just to keep it out of the way, it keeps it from getting dirty and so I don’t need to wash it with more than water as often.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned me around and I met his glazed gaze and noticed his aroused state. “You look like some kind of siren with your hair down.” He said thickly, “You’re fucking gorgeous and I swear you have some kind of pull over me, you must be a siren because you’re going to sink me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing how true those words were and what I could say, I pressed my body against his and captured his lips into a passionate kiss, pouring my longing and my guilt into it. He met me with just as much passion and groaned into my mouth as I deepened the kiss, our tongues sliding against each other as I tried to apologize for what I was going to do without words. His hands slid down my narrow hips and then wrapped around the back of my thighs so he could pick me up. Settling my thighs onto his hips, I wrapped my arms around his neck, not breaking the kiss, and pressed tighter against him, my cock rubbing against his stomach as he rubbed at my entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undulating my hips, I gasped as the crown of his dick slid into my sore, but already stretched portal. He pulled back, his eyes a swirl of passion and heated lust. “I thought you would be too sore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for you.” I groaned, pressing further down so he would slide inside more and bit the inside of my cheek to keep the hiss of pain from escaping. I was too sore, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking sore, but sex I can do and if we’re having sex, then we’re not talking about anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still being loose and slick from our fucking earlier meant I slid down his cock quite easily despite the burning discomfort and I squeezed my legs tighter around him to keep from falling off his slick body. Lucius held me, his hands supporting most of my weight as he stood beneath the somehow still hot water and it was on the tip of my tongue to ask him what kind of water heater he’s got—pretty sure that would kill the mood though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost gently, Lucius lifted me up before sliding me back down again slowly as he began leaving those feather light kisses along my neck and then my shoulder. I gasped and moaned, my nerves still fried from our previous times and my mind exhausted from the long night. “I want you so much,” Lucius whispered, kissing me again, but this time gently and languidly, as if mapping out my whole mouth. The passion was there, but this time it was different and even as I tried to incite the rougher kiss I was used to, I knew exactly why this time was different. He pulled back, dropping his forehead to my shoulder as he panted, the languid thrusts continuing. “I don’t know what you’ve done to me, Duo.” He said, his voice trembling with emotion, “You’ve ruined me for anyone else, I think you had me from our first meeting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he pressed my back against the side of the shower, the water running down our bodies and slicking us as we slid against each other. Our gasps and moans filled the bathroom and Lucius didn’t notice the tears trailing down my face as I clung to him. Even as he pleasured my body in ways never done before as he sucked and nipped at my neck, touching me almost reverently, I couldn’t stop the tears or the small gasping sobs that came from my lips. I tangled my hands into his hair, refusing to acknowledge that this time he was making love to me and treating me as his lover, working to bring me pleasure first and foremost above his own. “Lucius,” I cried as his hand wrapped around my shaft, “Please…” don’t love me, don’t do it. His lovemaking became frantic as he pinned my body against the cool granite and fisted the wet strands of my hair in his free hand. His hips plunged his hard length into my body and I gave a loud cry as he brushed against my prostate, still oversensitized from earlier. “I-I can’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can, baby,” he groaned, not understanding what it was I was protesting. His hips continued to move as he brought me closer to the precipice and my hips thrust to meet his while my hands curled painfully into his hair. I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him fiercely, biting at his tongue before sucking on the appendage almost painfully. His hand moved up and down my length, swiping across the tip. He pulled back from me, staring at my flushed face with unfettered devotion. “Let me hear you.” He whispered against my lips and then moved to his favorite spot on my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucius,” I yelled, my hips now moving on their own as I thrust against his cock and into his hand. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop. I need you so fuckin’ much, I-I’m so close.” I panted, letting out a deep moan as his tongue licked the water from my neck, his shaft moving deep within me as his hand tightened around me. “Yes, just like that, keep going and make me cum.” I begged and he groaned against my neck just before he bit down hard, pushing me over the edge as I came hard between us with a loud scream. He thrust twice more before coming as well, my walls impossibly tight around him as he bit even harder with a loud moan. He continued to languidly thrust into me even as he began to soften until he could no longer hold me and let me come to stand unsteadily against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My head was a mess of orgasmic high and exhaustion, it’s a good thing he doesn’t know why I really came to this school because I have a feeling if he asks me anything right now, I’m gonna tell him the truth. I was vaguely aware of him toweling me dry, gently going over my groin and ass, before he towel dried my hair and dragged me to the bed. My mind registered the comforter was now green, like his eyes, but then he was pulling me down beneath it and into his arms tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhaustion finally won and I fell into a deep sleep curled against his chest, my hair loosely tangling around us as he whispered into my ear, “I think I might love you.” </span>
</p><p><br/><br/>Dhampir<br/>Page 9<br/>2/14/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a reminder--the next chapter is gonna be rough and long. </p><p>See you all Wednesday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay in posting, I re-read Chapter 25 and realized that halfway through I suddenly switched to tenses and so I had to rewrite some of it. </p><p> </p><p>Warnings! Heed them: Rough, violent sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing </em>nor any of the characters except for my own original characters. <br/><strong>Note: </strong>This chapter is <strong>rough.</strong> <br/></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Twenty Five</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more I woke up with a hiss of pain, but this time it was because my hair tangled and pulled as Lucius muttered and rolled over in his sleep. Groaning, I glanced at the clock over his shoulder and noted it was nearing 10 AM. Running my fingers through my loose hair, I scrunched my nose as they were met with many a tangle and snarl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping from the bed, I carefully, but painfully, pulled my hair out from beneath the raven’s body and padded into the bathroom where I searched his sink cabinets until I found a brush. His hair might not be anywhere near as long, but it was still long enough for him to need more than a comb. Finding the curved brush, I leaned against the sink and began brushing my chestnut tresses until they were knot free. Deftly plaiting the locks, I found the hair tie where Lucius had absentmindedly dropped it in the shower and then tied off the end before using the bathroom. Which, with my abused ass and oversensitized nerves, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but no blood, so at least there was no tearing I needed to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the bathroom, I slipped on my pants, deciding the boxers really needed washing, and padded downstairs and left Lucius to continue to sleep. My stomach grumbled loudly in protest as I hadn’t actually eaten anything since lunch yesterday—shut up, I was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> preoccupied! I spent the time alone to look around his house, peeking into the closets and poking around his living room for anything that would be of use, but unsurprisingly, there wasn’t anything that would show the truth about him. I even took a moment to explore the basement, but it was unfinished and only had a washer and dryer along with a few sealed boxes. There was no way for me to look in them without tampering with the tape and leaving proof that I had been snooping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So I ambled into the white kitchen, a little surprised at how bland his kitchen looked, but then, if he got all his meals at the school, this was probably not a well used part of the house. The stainless steel appliances gleamed from disuse and a quick survey of the fridge told me all he had was milk and cereal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I grabbed the two items and found a bowl and spoon before sitting at the table and pouring myself a bowl. I was on my third bowl when Lucius appeared, still naked, in the door. I ran my eyes appreciatively over his body and grinned, “Good morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would’ve been had I woken up next to you.” He grumbled, moving into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well sorry, but my stomach was protesting quite strongly that I needed food. You never gave me dinner yesterday and from the state of your fridge, I don’t think you were ever planning on feeding me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “I was going to order something and have it delivered. I’m shit when it comes to cooking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirked, “I think I’m rubbing off on you, you didn’t cuss this much until my sailor mouth corrupted you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can corrupt me any day, Duo.” He smiled lecherously and I shivered beneath his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re corrupting me too.” I accused, shaking my spoon at him as my arousal stirred. Seriously? Can’t you give it a rest lil Duo? “I definitely wasn’t this fuckin’ horny all the time before you started those damned therapy sessions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how tempted I am to say you can’t return tonight so I can keep you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but then the other students will be even more suspicious that I’m your favorite.” I pointed out, hoping that he wouldn’t actually pull me out. I certainly didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be there and be fucked raw, but I knew I needed to get some distance between us. I hadn’t been completely gone when I heard him whisper he loved me and it was one thing I really did not want to dwell on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus, you’ve already got four requests for tonight.” He sighed, raking his hand through his hair. “And I’ve put them all off as long as I possibly could while you were healing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My ass hurt just thinking about it, but I kept my face passive and gave him a shrug as if I didn’t care. “Sounds like I’ll be on my knees quite a bit tonight—or my back. Good thing you warmed me up last night.” Flicking my eyes up to meet his, I gave him my devilish grin and chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of hurt flashed in those celadon eyes before he gave a tight nod. I had to make him believe he wasn’t much more to me than the others, he was just another john that got to fuck me more often than the others. “I’m going to go get dressed,” he said coldly, “I should drop you off at the school so you can change your clothes and you can come tonight with the others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…okay.” I quirked a brow, giving him a confused look as if I were perturbed by his sudden icy tone. “I’m done, so I’ll just get my shit together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wash the dishes first.” He almost snarled, turning on his heel and storming down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, fucking hating myself, but steeling my resolve and cleaning up as Lucius had said. By the time I finished and headed up to his room to gather my clothes, Lucius was dressed and brushed coldly past me without a single look. Sliding my shirt on, I took a moment to wash my face and stare at my reflection—damn, the toll was definitely harsher than I thought. I put up a good front, but it always got me on the emotional side of things. I didn’t regret my actions during the war, but it didn’t mean I don’t grieve for all the lives lost and feel every single death as a wound on my soul. My skin had an almost sickly pallor to it and despite just being washed, my hair looked lackluster and dull, the bags under my eyes wouldn’t be easy to cover up, nor would the hickeys Lucius had left on my neck, but I had gotten good at covering those over the past few weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s my eyes I worried most about. I knew how I was feeling, but I knew they looked anguished and broken and my friends would know too. Quatre would accept that it was because of my unrequited love for Heero, but the others would notice too unless I could get my walls up. We were having our Fucked Up Friends meeting today at five, so I had some time to get myself under control, but I didn’t know if it would be enough time to hide from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I left Lucius’ room and came down the stairs to meet the raven head master at the door. “Hey uh…” I shuffled briefly as I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my book bag from the floor. “Thanks for letting me stay here last night. You have an amazing house and an even more amazing shower.” I let my voice drop to a husky seductive octave and gained a slight smile from Lucius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never brought anyone here before, not even Master Jason.” He said, ushering me out the door as he locked it behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him startled at that revelation and pressed my lips together tightly to keep from saying something stupid, swallowing hard. Silently, I got in the car with him and stared out the window as he drove us back to the school, only a few minutes away. He dropped me off at the front without a word and left, leaving me to watch as he drove away as sorrowful tears threatened to collect behind my eyes. I couldn’t love him like he wanted, but more because of my all consuming love for Heero than because of what he did and that thought made me want to vomit. If I didn’t love Heero, even if it was unrequited, I might have fallen in love with Lucius—a dysfunctional love, no doubt, but I could see the man he would’ve been if it wasn’t for what Jason had done to him and trained him for. Deep down, Lucius was a good person who had been twisted and tainted and was obviously still under Jason Adamos’ control in some ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made my way to my room and ignored the few greetings thrown my way, just locking the door behind me and falling onto my bed as silent tears fell onto my pillow. This mission is fucking killing me, I’m not sure I’ll have anything left of myself before I finish. I should have pulled out when Sergeant Anders wanted me to do so, then I could have gone on without knowing Lucius fell for me. Why did those words change </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or did they? I already knew he was falling for me before he even said the words, it’s why I allowed him to see me with my hair down because I wanted to give him something of myself that would show him he meant something to me too. Because soon I would have to crush him under my heel and I wouldn’t even regret it. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lazed about for the next few hours, not doing much except going over in my head the last few months of my life and trying to collect my feelings and my mask. An hour before my call with the boys, I got up, washed my face and pulled out my various jars of concealer so I could start covering the marks on my neck. It took some time as I had to layer the colors to get a good coverage that would only make the hickeys visible if someone was to really look at my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beeping pulled me out of going over my neck, collarbone and face once more and I turned to answer the call, already knowing who it would be. “Hey Q-Man!” I called off screen. “Give me a sec.” I fixed my hair and practiced my carefree not-a-damn-thing-is-wrong expression before plopping down in the chair in front of the camera. The other guys were already there and greeted me happily, but Quatre and Heero were both looking at me a little sharper than the other two. Damn it. “Sorry if I look tired, finals coming up and shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you struggling?” Quatre asked, frowning at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, but some of the other kids are and so I’m doing my best to help them out.” Don’t ask me what they’re struggling with! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how are you doing, Duo?” Wufei asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, “Same old, same old, you know how it is I’m sure. How’s the cleric cutie? Set a date yet?” I asked teasingly with a wicked grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks pinked at my words and I laughed as he sputtered out that they weren’t near setting a date. “We’re taking it slow, but I really like her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s her name?” I asked, “I’m sure the others already know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarah, she’s originally a colonist from L4 and came to work for the Preventers after the war, but wasn’t cut out for assignments. So she moved to helping in other clerical ways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you like having her safe too.” Trowa chimed in, “I don’t think you’d be able to concentrate if you had a girlfriend who was out in the field.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wufei scratched the side of his face with a slight frown, but he didn’t deny it. “Heero’s got someone too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wufei!” Heero hissed, glaring at the Chinese man with such intensity I thought he might catch on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled hollowly, guarding my emotions closely to keep Quatre out, and forced the grin to my lips. “Relena 2.0, Heero?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He growled warningly, but he also didn’t deny there was someone new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well come on, spill!” I studiously ignored Quatre’s worried glances between the two of us as I leaned my head into my hand and grinned at Heero. “There was a time we all thought you’d never be attracted to anyone and you proved us all wrong there with Relena, so it definitely makes me curious who caught your attention this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero stared at the screen and while I’m sure he was staring at everyone like that, I felt like he was only looking at me. He then answered, clipped, “I’m not ready to divulge that information.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of me wanted to wheedle it out of him and the other part of me gave a silent sigh of relief at not having to gush over Heero’s new girlfriend right now. “Have it your way, Mr. Secrecy. Can you tell us about Clarissa at least? I know she’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the girl in your life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, we moved into happier, easier subjects as Heero informed us about the latest antics of Ms. Clarissa Peacecraft Yuy. Yes, Peacecraft is her middle name, apparently that was because Relena wanted the name attached in some way, but Heero argued that Peacecraft-Yuy was too long of a last name and so they settled on Peacecraft being the middle name. Clarissa Yuy certainly had a nice ring to it. And the girl was as shrewd as her father and as smart as both her parents and apparently was giving them a run for their money with how quickly she was learning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait until Uncle Duo starts teaching her how to prank you.” I laughed, “Then you’ll see what kind of trouble she can actually cause!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She gets in enough trouble for correcting the teacher when he’s wrong,” Heero groused, “I don’t need you bringing in pranks, Duo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at the time, I noticed it was after six and cursed under my breath as I gave another guilty smile to my friends. “I know I keep cutting these short, but I’ve gotta get dinner and then finish up some schoolwork for the weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are having fun too, right Duo?” Quatre asked, “You used to always make sure you dragged us out for fun things during the war. It always seems like all you do is study now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled, his concern warming my battered soul. “Yes, some of the other students and I are going out tonight to a nearby club. You know, dancing and shit.” And blow jobs and fucking—lots of fucking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero narrowed his eyes at me, his scowl returning. “What students? Friends? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talon?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, “No, not Talon. I haven’t even seen Talon in the last week other than in class, so back the fuck off, Yuy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just worried, Duo.” Quatre answered, “Do they know about your seizures and what to do if you have one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of them does, I’ll be fine mothers, okay? But I do gotta go if I want dinner.” The set of my mouth and my narrowed eyes told them all this was case closed and not to push me and they wisely did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, does Wednesday work for everyone? 8pm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wufei shook his head, “I leave for a mission Wednesday morning, but I can do Tuesday at 8pm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tuesday works for me.” I grinned and the others all agreed. “All right then, see you guys then!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I signed off and buried my head into my arms on my desk. Heero has someone new, I knew it was bound to happen, but damn it, it still hurts and this time I had to stick around because I promised to. Wonder if he’d bring her to Christmas…that was only in two months away, it might be long enough for him to bring her around us. Shit, has it really only been a little over two months that I’ve been in this damn school? I feel like I’ve aged a year already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I changed my clothes and then left my room, stopping to knock on Seth’s door. I leaned up against the wall as he answered it and smiled at him. “Hey man, have you eaten yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He said, returning my smile with a tight one of his own. “I’m not really hungry, but I’ll come with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna see if the others want to go?” I asked with a tilt of my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned at me, “How do you do it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do…what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You—” he paused, mulling over his words carefully. “You act like what’s being done to us doesn’t affect you. You’re still there with a joke and a grin. How?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded in understanding, honestly surprised this was the first time I’d been asked and gave him a deep sigh. “I’ve had more shit happen to me than probably everyone here combined. I’ve learned to compartmentalize and I do my best to lock the loathing, pain and disgust behind a steel door with twenty locks and a bar.” I chuckled. “I’d be in an insane asylum instead of here if I didn’t.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can do this for a whole year.” Seth admitted, his hand gripping the door handle harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I set my hand on his shoulder, wanting to tell him the truth that they won’t need to do this much longer at all, but I couldn’t get his hopes up if something happened and we had to delay the raid. “Take it one week at a time. Don’t think about the year, only focus on each day and nothing more. Live for every day, not for the year. You’ll drive yourself insane if you think of it any other way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, his startling blue eyes so expressive as he looked at me with trust and understanding. “Thanks, Duo. Let’s go get the others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, moving to knock on the other doors while Seth got his shoes on. Soon our normal group of kids—Seth, Areyo, Talon, Jordan and me—were heading across campus to get dinner. We met Morgan and Solomon there and grabbed a table with them as we did our best to leave out our night jobs as we talked about classes and normal teenager shit. Areyo was quite subdued though and I couldn’t help but send him worried glances throughout dinner, glances he carefully ignored. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until that night when we are climbing onto the bus that would take us to our night jobs that I finally get a chance to really talk with him. I take the seat next to him and look at the crushed look on his face as he takes a trembling breath to stop already falling tears. “I fucked up.” He says and he sounds so broken that I can’t stop myself from taking him into my arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? What’s going on?” I asked and I’m well aware that the other boys around us, mainly our other friends, have all turned to find out what’s happening. “We haven’t even gotten to the club yet, what could you have done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been taking Talon’s place on Fridays.” He admitted, his voice cracking as I stared at him with open surprise. “When Head Master Lucius called Talon to his office a few weeks ago, I knew what it was for and it was in a class we were both in. I-I told Talon I’d go for him, he thought it was the prank still and so I told him I’d handle it.” Hitching sobs caused him to stutter through it. “I couldn’t let him do this, Duo, I couldn’t, he’s my little brother! S-so I’ve been working Fridays and Saturdays and I got discovered yesterday. So fucking stupid too, I slipped up and told the patron yesterday my name was Areyo instead of Talon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I should’ve seen this coming. Areyo is the older brother—even if by two minutes—and feels responsible for his “baby brother”.  “Shit.” I whispered, pulling him closer. “Does Talon know yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but Head Master Lucius was informed tonight and told me he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> make sure next week Talon will be there Friday night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure this out.” I said, looking up at the other boys around me. “We’ll find a way to make this stop, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the bus drive was in silence and by the time we clambered off, Areyo had stopped crying and collected himself enough to hold his head high as he walked in. I followed behind and we all went to the lockers where our “uniforms” were—just easily removed pants and some of us had tailored shirts and some of us didn’t. Apparently I got to go shirtless tonight, Lucius probably decided since I’ve already got four benefactors coming tonight, it’d be pointless to let me have a shirt. At least he allowed me the dignity of having pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Areyo.” Speaking of the bastard, I glanced over to see those viridescent eyes locked on my blonde friend. “Come with me.” They slid over to me and narrowed dangerously, yeah, he’s still pissed off at me. “Maxwell, don’t forget you’ve got four patrons tonight and you’ll be thrilled to know your last patron is Master Jason.” He gave me a malicious smirk and I flinched, really wishing that I had handled this morning better now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” I slammed the locker shut and ran a hand through my bangs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure you’ll get plenty of that tonight, hope you’re healed up from last night.” Fucking entitled prick! I turned angrily to him and glared at him, a snarl on my lips as the other boys looked between us with sudden understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking bastard, Lucius.” I spat venomously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Head Master</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucius and you’d know better than anyone that I’m definitely a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> bastard.” The double entendre clear to everyone as he turned and left with Areyo confusedly trailing behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been sleeping with the head master?” Seth asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not by fuckin’ choice.” I grumbled, but I could see the shift, the distrust growing as they believed I was a mole for Lucius. That I’m getting favors for being his piece of ass. What kind of favors are they exactly? Because so far being his favorite has the worst perks ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why all you’ve had to do is give blow jobs the past few weeks? We’re all being raped, but because you’re fucking Head Master Lucius, you don’t have to spread your legs!” Morgan accused, “So what happened? You got into a lover’s quarrel and he’s punishing you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know a damn thing, Morgan, so shut up.” I snarled, slamming my hand into the locker next to his head. His pale brown eyes widened in fright as he pressed his back against the locker. “You want to trade places with me, Delmarco? You want to take it up the ass </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> four times tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo, enough!” Seth said, pulling at my shoulder, but as wound up and angry as I was, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it around so he was on his knees in front of me with a cry of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dropped his wrist like I had been burned and leapt away from all of them. “Shit! Are you okay, Seth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark skinned teen rubbed his wrist, but stood carefully, refusing to meet my eyes. “I think it’s best if you stay away from us right now.” Seth said carefully and then walked away, a few of the others following him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know my last name?” Morgan suddenly asked. “I never told you my last name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’ve heard it used in class.” I shrugged, sinking down onto one of the benches and pulling my braid over my shoulder so I could yank on it while fiddling with the end. How the hell did it all go to shit so fast? They certainly weren’t going to trust me anymore and I damn well couldn’t explain that I’m an undercover agent trying to save them and others like them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo, stop it.” Areyo called, coming to sit next to me and pulling my hands away from decimating my braid as Morgan left scoffing. “I don’t know what is between you and the head master, but you’re a good guy and I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, “You might be the only one now. Lucius did what he wanted to do, he’s isolating me so that I’ll have to go to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled back and this time hugged me, “You won’t, you will always be able to come to me. I promise, you and Talon are my best friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint glint caught my eye and I pulled back to look at the small hoop in his left ear, the earlobe red and swollen. “To tell you two apart?” I asked, pointing but not touching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, since neither of us have pierced ears, this will make sure he knows who he has.” He gave me a pained look. “Do you really think you can find a way out of this?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m workin’ on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Lucius snapped, glowering at Areyo and me, but giving a frigid glance to the other three boys still there. “Our patrons are arriving, get your asses moving. Duo, you’ll be going straight to Room 6, your first patron is…very excited.” He leered at me and I was suddenly reminded how malicious Lucius could be. Looks like I killed whatever feelings he had been feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get ‘em, Areyo.” I called, following Lucius out and to Room 6, the light BDSM room and I was happy to see that regardless of what Lucius felt towards me, he had removed any candles. Lucius stared at me dispassionately before a look of disgust took over and he turned to leave, but I grabbed his hand. “Lucius,” I pleaded, “I’m not sure what I did, but I’m sorry you’re so upset with me.” Of course I know exactly what I did, but I needed him on my side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s the problem, Duo; it’s my own fault for getting feelings tangled up with a whore.” He jerked his hand away and left and I sighed, turning to sit down on the bed. I felt down my braid and fingered my small blade in the middle of the hair band, feeling slightly better as I waited for my first benefactor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, in stepped Senator Vodemay and I grinned at the blonde, knowing at least one of tonight’s fucks would be easy. “Senator, I haven’t seen you in a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been quite in demand, Duo, but the wait just makes it all the sweeter to finally have you. But we only have an hour together, so let’s make the most of our time and put your mouth to good use.” And as he dropped his jacket to the floor, I moved to help unbutton his shirt and leave all thoughts of Lucius, Heero and the students behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By midnight, I felt disgusting as my third patron left and I pushed myself off the mattress. Sweat covered my whole body and I felt utterly spent as I had cum twice in three hours, five times in less than twenty four hours—my last patron thankfully didn’t care that I wasn’t turned on at all and only cared that I had warm holes he could use. The sticky semen coating my stomach was drying and itchy as none of them thought to give me time to clean up between them. At least condoms and lube were used and my ass wasn’t as much of a sticky mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got ten minutes to shower.” Lucius called, giving me a cursory glance before moving on, but I saw the ice in his eyes had melted a little. “Jason doesn’t like to smell someone else on his whores.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded wearily, dragging my pants on and gingerly walking to the bath house room where I knew the showers were. I caught a couple glances from the other boys, but not a single one held concern, they were all angry, distrustful looks and it hurt even more when I saw Seth was one of them, but I couldn’t blame them for how it looked. I grimaced as a dull ache settled in my lower back and counted the steps until I reached the shower. Forty seven total. I pulled the curtain closed, stripped my pants off and hung them up outside of the shower next to the towel. I turned the shower on, letting the cold water run over me and wash away the proof of sex and shivering beneath the stream. I didn’t want warm water, I didn’t want comfort and the cold water would help wake me up because I knew I would need to be alert with Jason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, I gasped as I turned the freezing water off and grabbed the towel to dry myself off. “Shit!” I hissed as the soft towel brushed against my nipples with what felt like sandpaper, the cold water had numbed them at first, but now the burns I had tingled with oversensitivity. “Fucking damn it all to hell!” I yelled, tearing the curtain to the shower open and not even caring that I’m naked and dripping wet or the few benefactors and students were staring at me wide eyed. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went back to the room, noticing in the ten minutes I had been gone, someone had changed the sheets and sprayed some kind of air freshener so it wouldn’t smell so strongly of sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slammed the door and a dark chuckle startled me as I swung around to look at the chair situated in the left corner of the room. “My, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> fiery.” The man said, amusement clear in his rough, deep voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Head Master Jason, I presume.” I said, raking my eyes down the man’s form. He was tall and muscular, having at least ninety pounds on me and fairly good looking, but the malevolent spark in his dark obsidian eyes had my hackles up. Lucius is a fuckin’ kitten compared to this man. Dark olive skin, such black hair it almost seemed to have a blue tint to it that came past his shoulders, but was tied back behind his neck. He had a smile that told me he liked to inflict pain and from the way he stared at me, I knew I would end up </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> pain if I wasn’t careful—maybe even if I was careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good, my boy.” He chuckled, “And it looks like you’re already ready for me, seeing as you’re naked once you drop that towel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Straightening my back, I smirked at him, refusing to show any fear before the much larger man and dropped the towel without a single speck of embarrassment as I stood nude before him. I even did a little twirl for him, cocking my head as his obsidian eyes filled with desire. “Like what you see?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very much.” He rumbled, then spread his legs and crooked his finger at me. “Come here.” Knowing where this is going, I started to step towards him, but he stopped me as that malicious smile spread across his bright red lips, “Crawl to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gritted my teeth, ready to retort defiantly, but thought better of it and sunk to my hands and knees so I could crawl towards him. I felt the shift in my mind to Whore Duo and suddenly my crawl became seductive, my shoulders dropping low enough so that he could see the sway of my hips as I licked my lips and allowed my eyes to drop to half mast. Once I reached him, I slowly let my hands move up from his ankles to his calves and then to the insides of his thighs, coming to splay next to his groin as I cocked a brow in askance. As far as he knew, I was just putting on a sexy show, but my hand had also run up to search for any hidden weapons. I got the feeling though that he was very used to having his every order followed, so he probably never thought to fear who he was fucking. But then, he hasn’t fucked Shinigami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Undo my pants.” He commanded, his rough voice thick with want, as was another part of him. “Let me see that skilled mouth of yours work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave him a roguish smirk as my hands moved up to undo his belt, making sure to do it a bit roughly just because I could. Watching those black eyes grow darker made me rethink my plan, I knew he liked to inflict pain, but I hadn’t counted on him liking pain in general. Usually, those who were most sadistic in my experience were the ones who couldn’t handle any sort of pain themselves, but obviously this guy had to break that stereotype. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah.” He tutted as I unclasped the button of his trousers and reached for the zipper, “With your mouth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled up at his request, but I leaned forward to mouth his erection through the thin pants before taking the zipper between my teeth and pulling it down slowly but smoothly. His erection peaked through, but didn’t spring free like Lucius’ usually did, so he either wasn’t that hard yet or his dick wasn’t as impressive. I’m going with the latter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching a hand up, I pulled his cock out and looked it over closely before I finally lowered my mouth to it. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but from what I could tell, he might not be as long as Lucius, but he had the girth beat and he was uncut, not something I had seen too often. On L2, where cleanliness was an uncommon trait, almost all males were circumcised to cut down on the risk of infections since keeping the foreskin clean was necessary. Thus, most of my experience on the streets had been with cut dicks and I had only seen one other during the first Eve War.  “My, aren’t we a big boy.” I grinned just before my lips wrapped around the head and swirled my tongue over the slit and around the bulbous crown. His fingers sunk into my hair, gripping the base of my braid tightly as a groan left his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go down further.” He commanded while pushing my head down and I felt his cock twitch and lengthen within my mouth. “Yes, just like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to pull up so I could bob my head up and down, but he kept me firmly in place as I breathed through my nose as he continued to harden until his dick was erect and rock hard. I continued to tease him with my tongue, swallowing against the spit collecting in my mouth and then he was pushing me down further. I took a final breath before his cock moved deeper to where I knew breathing would be difficult, if not impossible. Still, he pushed me further until my nose was buried in the dark black curls of his groin and his cock slid deep into my throat, effectively cutting off my air supply. Fucking good for him I can hold my breath for multiple minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned, shallowly thrusting into my mouth, but mainly just enjoying being lodged in my throat and so I deliberately swallowed around the hard flesh. His fingers dug harder into my scalp and he gave a startled cry while his hips thrust harshly up, his balls slapping against my chin. “Holy shit, you’re a fuckin’ treasure.” He groaned, finally pulling me back up and I took a gasping breath in, my lungs thanking me profusely for the air that I had kept them from for three minutes. Yeah, I can go another two minutes, but it doesn’t mean it’s easy to do. But he didn’t let me get far before he was pushing me back towards his cock and moaning as he pushed all the way in again, this time though he began pulling out enough to roughly thrust back in as I deepthroated him with ease. “There’s no fucking way you haven’t done this before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hummed around his cock, causing another startled gasp as he pushed me all the way down and held me once more against his groin. He shallowly thrust, but kept me there until I was certain he was about to cum and then quickly pulled me off him. I rocked back until I was sitting on my heels and staring up at him. “No good?” I asked, my voice rough from taking a cock down my throat, but he could still hear the amusement there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know damn well that you’re amazing.” He mocked, those obsidian eyes narrowing as he stared at me from my crouched position at his feet. “Stand up,” he commanded, eyes roving over my body as I did as he ordered before they fell angrily upon my unaroused state. Obsidian narrowed as his mouth became stubbornly set, but hey, it’s not my fault this guy doesn’t do it for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me?” I asked dispassionately, letting him know in that simple phrase that all I saw this as is a job. I watched his face darken with anger and silently cursed myself for pushing him like this. I can put on a good show for almost everyone, make them think I’m interested and find them amazingly hot and scintillating, but I couldn’t even get myself to pretend long with him. Maybe it was because this man felt much more dangerous and I couldn’t really get myself to relax enough or maybe it was that he really just pissed me off. Yup, he really pisses me off, that’s it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your hair out of the braid.” He ordered as he stroked himself, bringing the thick cock to its full length, the red crown peeking out from the foreskin as he stroked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I narrowed my eyes, certain Lucius had told him I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let my hair down. “No.” I said defiantly, “The braid stays or I walk out of here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason growled dangerously at me, deep and rough as he stood to tower over me. He’s got at least five inches on me, but instead of cowering as he expected, I crossed my arms and glared back at him. Slowly he reached out and almost gently took my braid in his large hand. “You’re used to calling the shots, aren’t you?” He asked, stroking my plaited hair almost reverently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” I said, marginally relaxing as I watched his fingers move up and down my braid, but not trying to remove the hair tie. “I’m game for almost anything you want, but my braid stays and I don’t do bondage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow at me, “Don’t do bondage? My, you do have free reign here, don’t you? At my school, the whores don’t get to dictate the rules.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, considering last month when a benefactor cuffed me, he almost killed me, yeah, I guess I do get to dictate some things.” Still watching his hand stroke my braid, I felt his other hand stroke my left cheek, his rough fingers scraping against my skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know how he fucking did it, but somehow he didn’t even have to reel back to slap me hard across the face. One second his fingers are right on my cheek and the next second, I’m stumbling back from the hard slap to my face. It wasn’t so much a slap as an open handed punch and the whole left side of my face burned. “You don’t dictate to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He growled, yanking me forward by my braid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shoved away from him, glaring murderously at him as I snarled, “For Lucius’ sake, I’m not gonna walk out that door right now, but you fuckin’ hit me again and I promise you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> regret it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genuine surprise bloomed on his face and it was obvious I’m the first one to ever talk to him like that. He still held my braid in his left hand and he laughed loudly at me, amusement clear in those black eyes of his. “Most people would be prostrate before me, begging me to not hurt them, but here you stand defiant and angry. It’s a relished change from the normal boys who service me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My jaw burned and I moved it back and forth to make sure he hadn’t broken it before he was pulling me towards him again with my braid, that same hand coming up to gently brush my swelling cheek. His fingers trailed down the side of my face before he grabbed my jaw tightly and dragged my lips to his, viciously kissing me as he bit at my tongue and lips. He plundered my mouth in a way no one else ever had, dark and brutal, biting almost to the point of blood and I felt my cock stirring to life. Ugh, I hate my libido, I hate being turned on by rough handling and I definitely hate how the chuckle against my lips tells me Jason has noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so for all your glares and scathing words, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> rough sex. Isn’t that right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” His own arousal rolled into mine and I gasped even as I glared defiantly at him. “While I do want to see you with your hair down eventually, I think I like the lovely leash your braid makes for now.” He yanked my hair hard to punctuate his words and my scalp burned as he dragged me into another cruel kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began pushing me back onto the bed, not letting the kiss break even as I tasted blood and once he had me stretched out over the mattress, he broke away enough to kick his pants off and then climbed up over top me. His cock hung heavily between his thighs and he ground against my quickly hardening length, causing me to gasp at the rough treatment. “Shit!” I gasped, bucking my hips into him as I slipped my hands beneath his shirt so I could rake my nails down his back. Hey, if he’s gonna mark me up, I’m gonna fucking return the favor. “You gonna show me if you can use that cock of yours, Jason?” I smirked, biting at his lip. The quicker he finishes, the quicker I can be out of here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Head Master</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jason, you slut.” He corrected, thrusting against me as his fingers pinched my nipples roughly and a strangled yelp came from me as pain coursed through me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that gets you hard, does it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jason?” I said acerbically as I mocked him. “You like being the master, do you? You want me to fake my orgasm too? Oh, Master Jason, you’re so big, Master Jason, I’ve never had better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see you’ve got Lucius wrapped around your finger, boy; I knew I shouldn’t have left you with him.” Jason growled, pulling away from me enough to lift my legs up to his shoulders so he has an unobstructed view of my ass. “You need someone to break you and Lucius is too nice to do it. I could break you in a few weeks, make you the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> whore, even better than Lucius was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might be able to bruise me, but you’ll never break me.” I spat and the resounding punch came swift and strong into my already bruised face. Flashes of light flickered across my vision as my head spun from the punch, momentarily disorienting me, but my anger rose quickly and I glowered at him as I tried to disentangle my legs so I could kick his ass. But the disorientation had given him an advantage of getting his cock at my entrance and without warning, he roughly thrust into me so he was buried to the hilt with one push. A silent scream ripped from my throat as pain blinded me and I knew he had torn something. I was still slightly slick and a little stretched from the three previous benefactors, but they all were quite narrow compared to the girth now moving within me. “Y-you fuckin’ bastard prick asshole!” I snarled with gasping breaths, but he just chuckled darkly as he pulled back and thrust in again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate lube.” He told me conversationally as he began to set a brutal pace. “Feeling your muscles grasp me so tightly that it almost hurts to pull out is a feeling I quite like and lube ruins it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scratched at him, my nails leaving red welts where they could, but I suddenly realized why he hadn’t removed his shirt and his large frame helped keep his neck and face out of my reach. I try once more to disentangle my legs, but his stature makes it difficult and the pain was making it hard to concentrate. My passage slickened and I know it’s with blood as he continued to pound into me as I screamed. “I’m gonna kill you.” I told him darkly, glaring murderously at him. “I’m gonna—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking hell!</span>
  </em>
  <span>—kill you one day, y-you won’t know when or how, but—” I yelled as he roughly thrust deeper another wracking pain lancing up my spine, “you’ll die knowing it’s me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned, almost manic at me, “I’d like to see you try. God, you’re so fucking tight, I can feel your walls clenching around me and it’s so amazing. I need to make sure next time I have you first so I can see just how tight you really are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to squeeze my legs around his neck, but the move caused the muscles in my thighs and ass to agonizingly clench and I bite my lip to stop another scream from tearing from my throat, knowing he’d enjoy that. Suddenly he leaned forward, capturing my wrists in one of his large hands and pinning them above my head as he leaned his weight into me. The angle changed and suddenly I feel like I’m being ripped apart again, his balls slapping against my ass as I can’t stop the scream from leaving me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other hand wrapped around my throat and pressed hard enough to cut off my breathing, effectively silencing me mid-scream. His bruising grip as he pushed against my neck caused me to choke as I began to writhe beneath him, trying to free my hands. “Yeah, just like that, you fucking slut, you’ll take what I give you and like it.” He growled as his hand tightened more, threatening to crush my windpipe as he rutted above me, trying to shove his cock deeper inside. I didn’t have a chance to breathe in before he cut off my air and so I didn’t have enough air to hold my breath properly, but I know I can still last long enough to find a way out of this. Realizing he probably doesn’t know how long I can hold my breath, I allowed myself to struggle for another minute before I let my eyes slide closed and forced my body to go slack. I struggled to not react to the burning pain he was inflicting upon me as he pulled almost completely out before ramming back in, hard enough that my hips rock at the force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently believing I’m about to pass out, he dropped my wrists and placed both hands on my neck, squeezing so tight I can feel my bones bending beneath his fingers. His breathing started coming fast and shallow while his thrusts became erratic, but still violent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good, so fucking good.” He muttered to himself, obviously close to climaxing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I controlled my movements as I looked at him beneath my eyelashes, seeing his eyes closed and face contorted with rapturous pleasure as he pounds violently into me, my ass now numb to it and I can feel my vision darkening as the lack of air in my burning lungs becomes a real threat. I found the end of my braid and fingered the blade there, wrapping my hand around it and pulling it free from the hair band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pushed the switch and with a schick, the blade swung open. He must’ve heard the sound because he opened his eyes and chuckled as he saw me defiantly looking at him, my eyes burning with hatred. “Ha, you’re not unconscious,” he panted, “and there’s that defiant look, keep looking at me like that, it’ll be all the better when I break it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grinned as I stabbed my blade into his forearm, the blade sinking deeply into him and he pulled back, roaring with anger and pain and I can suddenly breathe again. Sucking in oxygen, I gasped it in and held my damaged throat protectively. “Get the fuck away from me.” I growled, my voice hoarse and sore as violent coughs blur my vision. Pulling my legs forward, I shoved him off the bed with the heels of my feet and watched as his body fell to the floor. A strangled yelp scalded my throat as his dick was viciously torn out of me, the pain in my ass bringing tears to my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason stumbled to his feet, still hard and his cock stained red with my blood. He tore the blade from his arm and threw it at the floor, “You fucking bitch!” He roared, the sound reverberating in the small room as he stalked towards me. “I’m going to fuck you while I choke the life out of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My whole body screamed with pain as I slid off the bed, knowing that if he pins me again, I’m going to be dead. My knife laid behind him to the right and I ignored the jolting pain that every step caused, feeling the slick liquid running down my thighs that flows with each step. He lunged for me and I slipped beneath his guard, but further away from the knife, not closer. I never should only have one fucking knife, I know this, but it’s not exactly easy to hide them on yourself when you’re naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get over here, you slut.” He bellowed, incensed as I avoided his lunges. I dodged beneath his arms and slammed into the wall, my vision swimming as I pushed my body through the fog of pain. My fingers tightened over the handle of my knife just as his hands grabbed me and pulled me against him. “Caught you,” he growled, biting my shoulder hard enough to draw blood and I almost dropped the blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I twisted just enough so that I could see the column of his neck and swiftly pressed the blade into his jugular, blood welling beneath the point. It took everything in me to not plunge it in and watch him die, but I want this man to rot in prison and know one day I’ll kill him, I want him to jump at every shadow wondering if it’s me or not. And I know in prison, they don’t treat pedophiles well, there’ll be bigger, stronger and more dangerous men there who will rape him daily—a much more fitting punishment than just killing him quickly now. “Put me down or I’ll end your damn life right now.” I forced through my sore throat, my voice gravelly and weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly his hands loosened and I gasped as I forced myself to stand even as my knees quaked. If my blade drops, I have no doubt he will attack me again and this time he’ll make sure to kill me. “How can you still stand?” He asked, eyes wide as he stood very still against my blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a fucking Gundam pilot.” I growled hoarsely, suppressing another cough, “If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> come back here, I will find the most rusty, blunted knife I can and circumcise you with it as slowly as possible before I slit your throat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed and for a moment I think he’s going to try and push me, but the glint in my eyes made him pallor and suddenly he was backing up. “You’re psychotic.” He accused with a hint of trepidation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed hollowly, forcing myself to remain standing and ready even as I feel my muscles screaming in protest. Ain’t that the pot calling the kettle black? “Again, I’m a fucking Gundam pilot, of course I’m a psycho. Get out of here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” I steadily commanded despite the sandpapery sound of my voice, still leveling the blade at him. “I’m an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span> shot, Jason, I can hit you dead in the eye from fifty yards, don’t even test me.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a dark glower, he grabbed his pants and shoes and left the room with as much dignity as he could. I waited a few minutes, my knees quaking in the effort to remain upright before I took a whimpering step towards the door. I looked down at the rivulets of blood running down my legs and knew I’m definitely in trouble as the searing pain ran the length of my body, though not nearly as bad as the burns. I don’t know how I got so lucky that the fucking bastard didn’t discover my weakness or that Lucius didn’t tell him about the oversensitization. If he had known, this may have ended much differently than it did as all he’d have to do is squeeze the head of my penis to make me immobile. Who knew I’d be so damn thankful to have been fucked thrice before that asshole showed up? If he’d been my first, the damage would have been a lot worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least it’s not a puddle of blood, a puddle would be very bad, but even the thin streaks were disconcerting and I know my face and neck have got to be turning bright red by now. I forced myself to walk, taking shaky breaths as even breathing felt like fire down my throat, my knife still clutched in my hand as I leaned heavily against the door jamb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo!” Areyo yelled, pushing away from a tall brunet to run to my side as the benefactor just stared at me wide-eyed. “What the hell happened to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad patron,” I rasped, giving a sigh of relief as his arm slid beneath mine and around my shoulders to help support me. The adrenaline began to fade and all the pain came rushing in, causing my knees to buckle as a painful cry left my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Areyo tightened his grip around me, his other arm circling my chest to lock his hands together. “Shit, y-you need a doctor!” He said, those blue eyes wide with panic and fear at my state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I shook my head, “Shower.” I rasped and I saw Areyo’s eyes darken for a moment before he nodded and tried to pull me further down the hall. Others were looking now, I could feel their eyes on me and hear their shocked and disgusted gasps, but no one else approached us. Forty seven steps, that’s all I need to walk and then I can wash his touch and smell off of me. Every step was liquid fire, but I focused on counting them and with each step I listed another way I will kill Jason Adamos.  As soon as we stepped into the bath house area, everyone cleared out of it and if that didn’t tell me how bad I looked, the queasy look a few give me definitely seals it. By the time we reached the showers, I had thought in great detail about dissecting him while he’s alive and then cutting off his dick and balls and shoving them up his ass. Gives a nice ring to “go fuck yourself”.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I must’ve chuckled because Areyo gave me a concerned but deeply disturbed look and I grinned manically at him. “Will you be okay while I go get some help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” I tried to say, but it came out more a squeaky sigh. I don’t know how I got my words out well enough to Jason, but I’m certain the definite life or death situation of it was a major part of it. Now that it was over, it felt like my throat had seized up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pushed away from the blonde, a wave of nausea coming over me, and heavily leaned on the shower stall, my hand shaking as I tried to turn the water on. A tanned hand reached past me and turned it on for me, testing the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot. “I’ll be right back, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing beneath the water, I watched his retreating back disappear out of the door and immediately fell to my knees and retched, the acid from my vomit causing a new form of pain in my throat, but thankfully there was no blood in it from what I could see. And that’s how I remained, watching the blood from my thighs and the vomit on the tile floor wash down the drain, until Lucius appeared with Areyo at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One look at me and guilt and anger spread across his face like wildfire as he fell to his knees beside me. “Fucking hell, Duo, what did you say to him? I’ve never seen him so angry before! I walked him out and watched him leave, but he promised he’d be back eventually and he wants me to have you tied up and waiting for him next time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave a scraping laugh, “I’d kill ‘im.” I choked out before coughs stopped me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Areyo, go out to the main room and find a redheaded man, he should be towards the front. He’s a doctor—hurry!” Lucius commanded as he got his emotions in check. I leaned my head back against the shower wall and as the last of my adrenaline left me, I was suddenly very tired. Lucius might hate me right now, but Jason was gone and Lucius wouldn’t let me die, so I closed my eyes as the tepid water trickled over me and allowed myself a moment’s rest. </span>
</p><p><br/>Dhampir<br/>Page 19<br/>2/17/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I partially based Duo's feelings off of me. I don't know why, but I'm totally the type that can see good in people that are horrific--or more like what would have been the good in people. So for me, Duo seeing in Lucius something of himself and recognizing that he could've loved Lucius had things been different is something that I would have felt myself. </p><p>Hell, while my own husband is certainly nothing like the Lucius is, he wasn't exactly a "good guy" when we met and yet I still could see the good in him and fell for him despite the things he was doing that weren't good. He's now a wonderful man, but it's just my own personality and it's how I imagine Duo being too. </p><p>But Jason is totally a hated character, that guy is fucking twisted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, we're past the worst of it...I think? You'll have to be the judge of that once you've read the whole thing, but I think we are! </p><p><strong>BUT</strong> we are officially halfway through the story people! Hahaha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except those of my own imaginings.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Twenty Six</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>I spent Sunday in Lucius’ house where guilt has him waiting on me hand and foot. I don’t want it, I want to go back to my room and lick my wounds—hell, I want to go back to L2 and hide!—but Lucius won’t allow it and I’m not exactly in the position just yet to put up much of a fight. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dr. Ozachi had me patched up in no time, though there wasn’t much that could be done really. Thankfully, blood almost always looks worse than it actually is, and so despite the very painfully raw ass, there was no major damage and a week of rest would be enough. Though for the next week he recommended a bland, soft diet and stool softeners—oh the joy. </p><p>
  
</p><p>My throat was a bit worse actually, Jason very obviously knew what he was doing when strangling me because he knew to avoid squeezing the carotid arteries so that I’d stay conscious longer, but the force he used had caused a laryngeal fracture, which is why my voice is so fuckin’ messed up. Thankfully, says Dr. Ozachi, it’s a “class one fracture” and so the most I need is a day or two of no talking, a humid room, some minor medication for the swelling and by Tuesday I should be able to talk without too much pain, though my voice will take some time to return to normal. Swallowing absolutely sucks, but I’m managing it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Lucius fed me soup, mashed potatoes and all the ice cream and smoothies I wanted. Smoothies were actually the best as they were smooth and cold, which helped soothe the bruising and swelling in my throat. When I wasn’t sleeping, he’d insist on carrying me downstairs to the couch and put on any movie I had shown an interest in while he tucked me in with blankets and pillows as if I were going to break otherwise. A humidifier was kept right next to me no matter where I was—except the bath since the steam made it humid enough—and he made certain to remain in view in case I needed something. Eventually I’d grab his wrist and pull him down to the couch so he’d stop his incessant pacing and make him watch the movie with me. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He called out of work that Monday and so after my very stinging, but soothing Epsom salt bath that I had lounged in for hours; I found myself on the couch sipping a honey laden tea and curled up next to Lucius. I chewed on my lower lip as I contemplated the strange relationship we had and what I’d do about it once everything came to light. I highly doubt he’d want to see me again, but considering my past history with leaving things unresolved, I wasn’t sure I’d want to do that. I hadn’t fallen for him, that much was fuckin’ obvious, but a part of me resonated with him—with the things forced upon him and with the pain and suffering he had gone through. In the time I had known the tall ebony haired man, I knew he would have been a much different person had Jason never got his hands on him, but the fact that he is capable of inflicting the same damage on unsuspecting kids made him dangerous. </p><p>
  
</p><p>His hand gently stroked my hair, almost absentmindedly, as he watched the movie and I looked at him from the corner of my eyes as I took another sip of my tea. “Do you need something?” He murmured, those celadon eyes flicking to me briefly before they quickly returned to the movie. Ah yes, my face is finally moving from the bright red to a nice black and purple as the blood coagulates. My neck is even better as you can see Jason’s fingerprints around my throat and my right eye is partially closed due to the swelling. I never claimed to be pretty, but right now I looked downright horrific and Lucius had a hard time looking at me. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I shook my head and then set the cup down, turning my attention back to the movie I had already seen, but I wasn’t going to, nor could I, tell him I’ve already seen it. Instead, I give a yawn and wince before stretching out on the couch to pretend I’m falling asleep. It’s easier if I’m asleep because then he stops hovering for a while, but considering I didn’t exactly feel safe with Lucius I didn’t sleep much. More like catnaps throughout the day and I’d wake as soon as his footsteps approached me. I don’t think I’ll sleep better until I can get behind a locking door, preferably far away from here, but there was no way in my condition that I could stay awake the entire time either. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Seeing my yawn, Lucius reached over to pause the movie and carefully picked me up, blankets and all, cradling me gently to his chest as he moved to the stairs. “We have to return to campus tomorrow.” He said gently and I heard the unsaid apology in it. “You’ll have to return to classes, I will inform your teachers you have laryngitis and do not need to talk, but if the day gets to be too much, you can come to my office.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>I scowled even though I know he can’t see it. I wanted to argue that if the day gets to be too much, I’m just going to go back to my room, but why waste words when I’ll just do that and he can damn well track me down if he wants to see me so bad. So instead, I gave a slight nod that he can feel and let him tuck me into his bed before he threaded his fingers through my bangs and leaves. </p><p>
  
</p><p>As soon as he’s gone, I slipped from the bed and tested my body as I walked across the floor towards the bathroom. A slight limp still, but it won’t hinder me if I need to push myself. I turned the light on in the bathroom and finally got a chance to really look myself over as Lucius kept rushing me out so I wouldn’t see. Ah, no wonder he flinches whenever he looks at me. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The left side of my face looked almost normal except for the deep bruising on my neck that spreads up to disappear into my hairline behind my ear. The right side is a disaster with almost temple to collarbone one solid mottled black, purple and red. Damn, no wonder it hurts to turn my neck! My right eye is purple and blue, the white I can see is bloodshot and it’s no surprise why my vision’s blurry. There’s a gash above my eyebrow and another on my cheek from where Jason’s ring had scraped me deep and I licked the slight split lip at the corner of my mouth that I had somehow missed this whole time. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I look like I’m drowning in Lucius’ shirt he gave me to sleep in, the gray material sliding off my small frame and I pull it further over so I can see the bite wound on my shoulder Jason had left. Lucius had been treating it with some kind of antibacterial cream to make sure it wouldn’t become infected and I resisted the urge to pick at the scabs. I sighed as I adjusted the collar and then pulled the shirt up and stared at the dusky bruises on my hips that look just as bad as the rest of me since my skin is even paler there. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I just have to get through one more week. One more damn week. I’ll tell Anders to pull me once I meet the mystery benefactor and raid the campus and brothel on the next Friday. I don’t think Lucius will even be suspicious if I suddenly decide to leave, angry, but not suspicious of my motives for it. I can do one more week. It becomes my mantra as I slip back into the bed and let myself succumb to sleep—at least for a few minutes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucius dropped me off early Tuesday so I could get back to my room and ready for school. It’s early enough that no one is up yet, but I find notes shoved under my door as soon as I open it. Wincing as I bent down, I picked up the four notes and curiously looked them over—two from Areyo, one from Talon and another from Seth. They’re all about the same, asking if I’m okay, though Seth’s also includes an apology for doubting me and the second note from Areyo says “everyone” is asking about me and to come to his room as soon as I’m back. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I sigh, moving over to check my vidphone and looking at the two messages there—one from Hilde and the other from Heero. I hit the play button, missing my better vidphone back on L2, and listened as Hilde prattles on <em>forever</em> about the salvage business and stocks and bonds, yadda, yadda, yadda. I never listened to it when she would tell me in person, I’m not sure why she’s even trying over the phone, but I let the thirty minute message play all the way through just to soak in her voice. Her excited tone told me all I needed to know that there was a secondary reason for her call and at the very end, she giggles slightly before saying “Also, <em>Uncle</em> <em>Duo</em>, you’re gonna be an uncle again! Call me back when you can and I’ll fill you in, okay?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>I chuckled softly, shaking my head as I felt tears prick my eyes. Hilde’s pregnant again and I’m certain Dan is over the moon, that man would have six hundred kids if he could and I think after meeting Quatre and hearing how many siblings he’s got, the man has made it his mission to convince Hilde that having thirty kids would be amazing. Thankfully Hilde is a strong woman because <em> damn </em> can that husband of hers turn on the charm and could probably convince a stranger off the street to have his babies. But I also know Hilde wants a lot of kids and though the triplets threw her for a loop, I knew she’d eventually go for another. Oh man, I wonder what her chances of having multiples again is…</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Duo…are you there?” Heero’s voice cuts through the silence, rumbling and so fuckin’ sexy. My eyes flutter close as I imagine him standing right in front of me and I can see those gorgeous ultramarine eyes of his staring at me from beneath untamed chocolate locks as he gives me that slight smirk. “I guess not. I just…” he gave a deep sigh, “wanted to talk. Nothing important, I’ll just talk to you Tuesday.”  And just like Heero, no goodbye, just a click of the phone and that’s the end of it, but his words send a jolt of anxiety through me. There is <em> no way </em> I can hide this and if last time I tried answering without the video on is any indication, they’re not gonna be satisfied with it being off again. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Giving a frustrated groan, I quickly change my clothes and decide to just focus on getting through the day and worry about our Pissed Pilots Chat later because they will <em> definitely </em> be pissed off once they see and hear me. I took a good half hour to brush and rebraid my hair before grabbing my book bag. I head down the hall to Areyo’s room and take a moment to calm my nerves before I knock on the door. I heard scuffling behind the door and then a loud thump as I realized Areyo fell out of his bed. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Who the <em> fuck </em> is waking me up at seven in the morning?” He grumbled loudly while the lock disengaged and the door swung wide open. His dark glare quickly turned into surprise as he stared at me standing in front of him before turning into shock at the bruising.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey.” I said quietly with a slight tilt of my head. “I can come back later…” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“No!” He quickly shouted, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his room as if I’m about to turn tail and run if he’s not quick enough. “Shit Duo, you look…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Like shit?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You said it, not me.” He gave me a grin, but it doesn’t reach his eyes as he moves further into his room. Realizing this is the first time I’ve been in <em> anyone </em> else’s room, I look around and take in what a normal teenager’s room should look like. Where mine has everything ready to be packed within five minutes and nothing personal except for my single picture, Areyo’s is a stark contrast. His walls are covered in various posters of popular bands, drawings, half naked women and there’s a “lived in” feel to the whole room. He’s got a pile of dirty clothes in a corner of the room and his school books haphazardly strewn about his desk and half done puzzle on the floor. Looking closer at the puzzle in the dimly lit room, I chuckled as I realized it’s of Wing Zero and wondered if Heero is in the puzzle too or not. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey, you know me and you’re not putting Deathscythe together?” I asked petulantly, nodding down at the puzzle. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you kidding? That one is <em> impossible! </em>” Areyo complained as he began stripping out of his pajamas and into his school uniform. “A black and white gundam up against a background of stars, it’s the hardest one of the collection.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Collection?” I winced at the hard c that makes my throat spasm slightly. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, there’s a whole puzzle series of the gundams and then there’s an additional three of various scenes with all the gundams in it.” He explained as he collected his books and shoved them in his book bag. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I smiled softly as I wondered if the others know that there are puzzles of our gundams or not. I’ve known there are models and considering I bought us all our gundam models, I know they know too, but somehow I missed the puzzles. “So…what’s up?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I think I should be asking you that. What is with you and the benefactors you keep getting?” He asked, a frown on his face as he worriedly looked at me. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I shrugged and brought my braid around my shoulder so I could fiddle with the end. “Someone has to deal with them and I’m best suited.” I grimaced as my voice grates and ignored the urge to rub my throat; it’s not really hurting yet, just sore and scratchy. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, take a break and let one of us deal with them. You’re gonna end up dead, Duo.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>I rolled my eyes and snorted, “I don’t die easily.” He glared at me, obviously picking up on the silent “and you all do”, but then sighed and shook his head. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Did they take you to the hospital?” Areyo finally asked after a moment of silence. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“No, but I was…confined until this morning.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“And you’ll be okay?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>I nodded, “Eventually.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, come on, let’s go get breakfast unless you don’t want to be seen?” He hesitated, but I’m impressed by how he doesn’t glance away when our eyes lock.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ll be in classes, might as well get used to the stares now.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Um…” Areyo shifted his book bag as we left his room, “the others are worried too, though I know most are too ashamed for thinking badly about you. I can’t believe they think you’re some kind of spy for Lucius, but since it’s gotten out what happened to you, I think most don’t believe that anymore. Do you want to just head there the two of us or do you want to gather the others? At least Talon, he’s been anxious to see you. He…knows, I told him yesterday what’s been happening.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Go get Talon,” I whispered and forced myself to let go of my braid, pulling it back behind my shoulder so it’ll hang down my back. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Areyo’s shoulders sagged with relief and moved across the hall to where his twin brother’s room was. He barely knocked before Talon was opening the door and striding past him to where I stood. “Duo! Fuck, Areyo warned me, but I didn’t expect you to look this bad.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey Talon.” I grinned, though the swelling in my face made it tight. </p><p>
  
</p><p>His fingers gently touched my cheek, his blue eyes bright with concern and anger. “I’ll kill whoever did this to you! I can’t believe that you guys have been dealing with this brothel shit for months without me even knowing! What the hell, man, I thought we were friends.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“We are, but we were protecting you.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Talon rolled his eyes, “I’m not some princess who needs protecting and, as I already told Areyo, being two minutes older than me doesn’t make him my protector. Hell, I think you’re younger than us, Duo, if anyone needs protecting, it’s <em> you. </em>” </p><p>
  
</p><p>While part of me was annoyed at being told I need protecting, it also warmed me that they cared this much about me. “Let’s go get food.” I said, shoving Talon playfully. “I’m starving, but it’s harder to eat right now, so I need the extra time.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Moving slowly, the three of us walked across the mostly deserted campus and into the hall. Those present, quieted as we walked in, but no one would meet my eyes and quickly the whispered rumors started. Talon and Areyo glared at anyone who looked at me wrong and I rolled my eyes at my twin guards as we moved as one to the buffet. I eyed the food, finally getting some pancakes, scrambled eggs and bottled water. Not nearly as much food as I normally would get, but my nerves were making me queasy and I didn’t want to push it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>We picked an empty table in the corner and Talon and Areyo made certain to put me between them so no one could approach me too close. “Seriously, you guys are overreacting.” I muttered, taking a deep drink of water and letting out a relieved sigh as it soothed the soreness that had been building. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Have you <em> seen </em> yourself?” Talon gaped, “You look like someone tarred your face and then choked you.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>I shrugged, “Not far off the mark.” I swallowed a bite of eggs, grimacing as it slid down my throat, but at least talking wasn’t too painful. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Areyo bit his lip, his eyes flicking to my face and then back to his plate again. He had sat down on the right, so all he could see was the beaten side and from the way he kept moving the food around on his plate, I wasn’t the only one queasy. “What exactly happened? No one really knows and I’m the only one who really saw you up close.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said steelily, back straightening and my tone letting them know this wasn’t up for discussion. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sorry.” He ducked his head and went back to stabbing at his food, but not eating it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Feeling like a fuckin’ prick, I gave a small sigh and bumped his shoulder with mine. “I’ll tell you…eventually, just not now.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Silence fell over us as I rested my voice and ate my food. Just before I finished my water, Talon pushed another unopened bottle to me. Smiling, I nodded in thanks and began drinking that one too. I had only eaten half the food, but it was enough for now. The table we picked had been a strategic choice for me so that I could watch every person who walked in through the doors to see who was angry with me, who felt pity for me and who felt guilty. Morgan saw me as soon as he walked in and glowered at me, obviously still angry and believing I was a spy for Lucius, though considering Lucius had said Morgan had a crush on him, maybe it wasn’t that I was a possible spy, but that I was the head master’s “favorite”. If that was the case, that made Morgan dangerous and someone to be avoided.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Towards the end of breakfast, Seth walked in, his piercing blue eyes searching the room until they found me. He immediately winced, glancing away, but then straightened and strode towards us purposefully. I leaned back into my seat, throwing the napkin I had been wiping my hands with onto my tray and tried to make myself look relaxed despite my body taunt and ready to protect or flee. I know what his note said, but anyone can write anything they want to, it isn’t the same as reading body language. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Stopping before us, he nervously shifted from foot to foot as he looked at each one of us before settling on me. “Duo. I…” he sighed, looking away briefly before setting his jaw and looking back at me. “I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me for doubting you and that we can still be friends.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>In many ways, Seth reminded me of Heero. The tall teen was quiet, reserved and had amazing blue eyes—though not nearly as amazing as Heero’s—but Seth was more in touch with his emotions than Heero has ever been and has an easier time expressing them. Though, I had to admit Heero has certainly improved emotionally and I didn’t really know the man well enough anymore to say whether he was still out of touch with them or not. Talon nudged me, worriedly looking at me and I arched a brow at him before realizing I had gone into reminiscing while Seth was still waiting to see if I’d accept his apology. I smiled and nodded, “We’re still friends, man, have a seat.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Seth gave a relieved sigh, “Thank you.” He said sincerely as he sat across from me. “I’ve been so angry with myself since Saturday night. You have shit luck, you know that?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Hearing the serious teen cuss made me choke on the sip of water I was taking and I chortled as I covered my mouth to keep from spraying water all over the table. Feeling some of the tension leave, I laughed until I started coughing, which made the three boys jump up in concern as I waved them away. “Don’t I know it!” I grinned. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Can I join you guys?” A voice asked and we all turned to look at Jordan standing nervously with his tray. They all looked to me to see what I’d say and I just rolled my eyes before waving Jordan over to sit. </p><p>
  
</p><p>And just like that, the five of us created our own little group that I was beyond grateful for and the day moved by in a blur after that. By the end of the day, I had gotten completely used to the stares and gasps from students and teachers alike and most everyone did their best to ignore me while subtly looking at me. Any class that I had with one of the other boys had them sitting around me like a barrier, which normally would annoy the hell out of me, but for at least today I was grateful. I figured they all felt guilty for not being able to help me before and so they were going to do their best to protect me now. </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the end of dinner, I was exhausted and ready to just collapse on my bed, but there was one last thing I had to do before I could. I wasn’t sure how I was going to convince my friends to not come rushing to my side once they saw my face and it had been knotting my stomach all day, worsening as night got closer. My braid was a mess from my constant fidgeting of it and I knew I made a bunch of split ends from chewing on the end. I had contemplated trying to cover it some, but after putting some foundation on my neck, I could tell the bruising was too extensive for it to look like anything other than me covering it up, which would bring more questions—like why do I <em> have </em> concealer in the first place </p><p>
  
</p><p>The beeping from my phone still startled me and I took a quivering breath as I tried to calm my nerves. I stood to the side and answered the phone so they could see my empty room first. “Hey!” I said, trying my best to sound cheery, wincing at the grating of my throat. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You still have that sore throat, Duo?” Wufei asked. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uh…sorta…” I answered vaguely, looking at the screen from my angle to see that so far only Quatre, Wufei and I were on the call so far. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Quatre narrowed his eyes, “Duo, are you going to sit down?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“In a minute,” I grabbed one of the bottled waters I had taken from dinner, “where’s Heero and Tro?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“They’ll be on momentarily.” Quatre said, placing his hand to his heart and I knew he was trying to sense me. I did my best to push forth happy feelings or whatever, but considering I have no idea how Quatre’s heart sense shit works, I’m not sure if I did it right or not.  He was frowning, but no tears or gasping, so I guess I did something right, though obviously he sensed something was wrong. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hi.” Heero murmured once he connected and Trowa appeared a few seconds after with Quatre. “Where’s Duo?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Wufei glared, “He’s hiding.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Now Heero’s glaring, just great. “Why are you hiding?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>We all know he’s talking to me, but I still said, “Who, me?” Just a chance to drag out the inevitable longer. Silence greets me as they all wait and I finally sigh, “All right, fuck, you all are worse than what I ever thought a mom would be like. Just…first, promise no freaking out?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s not really alleviating our concern.” Quatre said gently, but his eyes are hard and I know he’s already strategizing how to come get me. “Did you have another seizure?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“No! But uh…I ran into some trouble Saturday when I was out with my friends and…” giving a deep sigh, I finally sit down in the chair, semi turning the right side of my face away, but the way four faces go pale and then dark with anger, I know it doesn’t matter if they can’t see the full extent of the damage. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Maxwell, what the hell happened?” Wufei hissed, eyes narrowed to slits as he assesses the damage he can see. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Who did this?” Heero’s voice is dark and ominous, promising a painful death that I almost want to divulge everything to so I can watch Heero take Jason apart. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I was stupid,” I chuckled lightly, scratching the back of my head. “Ran my mouth, got caught off guard and the fuckin’ bastard got a few lucky punches in…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And a hand around your neck.” Quatre pointed out, “How did he get that close to you?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I…” I hesitated, trying to discover how to answer while being vague enough that I’m not lying, “I was more concerned with protecting my friends, they’re not well equipped ex-soldiers, ya’know? They’re just regular kids and so he got a bit further than he should’ve, but I got the bastard back.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Is he dead?” Trowa asked, that hard glint in his eye that I hadn’t seen since our war days and guilt welled in me that I was forcing my friends to revert. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Don’t you <em> dare </em> feel guilty, Duo!” Quatre snapped, causing me to look away awkwardly. “That’s it, we’re coming to you.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“No! That’s not necessary, you guys.” I protested, dread filling me at the thought of them descending upon the unsuspecting school where they would <em> not </em> find me. Leading to them tearing the town apart where they would <em> also </em> not find me. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I agree with Quatre.” Heero said, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to glare at me. “You’re hurt and in need of our assistance. We’re coming.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I agree too.” Wufei said as Trowa nodded. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Forcing myself to be angry instead of touched at their concern, I slammed my hand onto the desk and glared back at them. “Hold on a damn minute! I am <em> not </em> a fucking little kid, the guy had like a hundred pounds on me and got lucky. I’m fine and I’ve still got school and Wufei, you have a mission tomorrow.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I can scrub the mission.” He snarled, causing me to blink in surprise, though the others didn’t seem shocked at all. Wufei didn’t scrub missions—or at least he didn’t three years ago, just another reminder how little I knew them all now. “You’re more important.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Rubbing my face, I winced slightly as my finger caught my split lip and heard the resounding growls from at least three of them. “Okay, look, I promise I’m fine, but how about you all come Sunday so you can see me in person. That way Wufei can complete his mission, you all can get your schedules cleared and I won’t have school.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Saturday.” Heero said, his voice hard and not leaving room for argument. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The others nodded, looking slightly mollified, and Quatre spoke, “We’ll be there Saturday then and stay the weekend, so we can see you both days.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Knowing they weren’t going to budge, I bit my bottom lip before nodding resignedly. “Saturday.” I forced a smile, but my mind was already trying to figure out how I was going to balance them and Lucius and the brothel Saturday night. “It’ll be great to see you all again.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Has this person been caught?” Trowa asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Not yet, but I guarantee it’ll be soon.” I grinned maliciously and apparently seeing my familiar expression made them all relax. Ha! Only these guys, anyone else would be flinching and running away, but they find it reassuring. “Can we move onto happier topics now? Wuffles, how’s the girl? And has Heero introduced Relena 2.0 yet?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Four stone faced expressions answered with absolute silence, letting me know they weren’t about to move on so easily. I blew exasperatedly so that my bangs ruffled from my breath and then made a gesture for one of them to continue. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“What’s your status?” Heero asked quietly, almost hesitantly. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I gave a lopsided smile, my lips pulling upward on my uninjured side, “Slight laryngeal fracture is the worst, it’s why my voice sounds like I’m gargling rocks, but no permanent damage. A couple punches, but other than the bruising, nothing broken.” No way was I gonna mention what happened to my ass. “No concussion or sprains, guys.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What did this man look like? Were there others?” Wufei asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I set my head into the palm of my hand, drumming my fingers against my cheek. “Tall, probably 6’3” and around two hundred pounds, black hair, black eyes, olive skin. And no, no others.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sketch him and send it to us.” He ordered, “We will find him and bring him to justice ourselves.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m touched, really,” I deadpanned with a roll of my eyes, “but I love you all much better <em> out </em> of prison than in it. Let law enforcement handle this.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“We are law enforcement.” Heero and Wufei growled simultaneously.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re <em> Preventers </em>, you don’t specialize in simple assault.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s never simple when it’s one of us, you know that.” Trowa cut in quietly, “And we don’t take well to threats against our own.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Quatre nodded, leaning into his lover. “Did he <em> know </em> you were a gundam pilot?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I shrugged, “Yeah, he recognized me and after I stabbed him, he called me psycho and I told him of course I am, I’m a gundam pilot. So he definitely knew after.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You <em> stabbed </em> him? And he’s still alive?” Wufei asked incredulously. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Shit, me and my big mouth. “Well, I <em> am </em> trying not to kill anymore. I gave up that particular hobby a few years ago.” I gravelly quipped, trying to return the lighter air. Hell, who am I kidding, since I sat down looking like a battered wife, the air had been full of anger and dread.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Did he attack you because you’re a pilot?” Heero asked, his voice flat, but I could hear the cold rage and shivered in its wake.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>I swallowed, grimacing at the pain, and grabbed my water to take a small sip. “Probably.” I answered with a shrug, “I didn’t exactly have a discussion with him while I was fighting. If I see him again, I’ll be sure to ask.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Quatre sucked his bottom lip in, a look of consternation on his face as he tried to fit the pieces together as if it were a puzzle. “Are your…friends okay?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, they’re all fine.”I said softly, my eyes reflexively moving to Heero who was carefully keeping his mask up tightly. At least my friends, <em> all </em> my friends, were safe from Jason, though definitely not “fine” and most will definitely need therapy following everything, but at least they didn’t have to actually deal with Jason. Can’t say the same for the students at his own school though…hopefully Lady Une will listen to me and raid both schools simultaneously. “No one else got hurt, he definitely targeted me.” I winced and took another sip of water.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your voice is sounding worse.” Heero said, his tone clipped and icy. “Go rest, we’ll talk more later.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Normally I’d bristle at being dismissed, but Heero was right that I was sounding worse and my throat was beginning to feel like it was on fire. I had definitely pushed it too far and so instead, I gave a small grateful smile and made my goodbyes quietly before disconnecting the call—well aware they were going to discuss me and strategize for this weekend. Well, they can scheme all they want on how to keep me safe because I’ll be scheming right back on how to keep <em> them </em> safe. </p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 12<br/>2/18/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, <strong>someone's</strong> feeling guilty, as they should! </p><p>Also, "the boys are back in town, yeah, the boys are back in town" (or at least that's the song that's playing in my head). Or they will be soon, the date is SET. </p><p>But poor Duo, I swear I'll put him to right soon ^_^ </p><p>And thank you for those who comment and to Cobalt_Heero for editing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm updating early, by a little bit, haha, but I just couldn't wait ^_^ </p><p>I'm in an updating mood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except those of my own creation.</p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong> <em>Chapter Twenty Seven</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thursday came quite quickly and I was beginning to panic because I hadn’t figured out a way to slip past <em> four </em> paranoid, well equipped, knew me inside and out friends. Okay, so maybe they didn’t know me inside and out, but they knew all my tells and tricks, getting away from them to get to the club on Saturday was going to be almost impossible. No, it was going <em> to be impossible. </em> Telling Lucius I wouldn’t be there would be disastrous and I’m not sure what would happen if I just don’t show up. That might be my only option though and not an easy one considering I know who’s supposed to show up this weekend. Maybe I could…arrange to pop in late and see whoever the mystery man is under the pretense of needing to get back to my dorm by 10PM. That would get me to the club at midnight, that might be manageable.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, what if they want to drop me off personally? Last time I was able to put off Heero only because he had annoyed the guards. I guess tomorrow night I’ll pass word to Anders to get notice to Une’s stand in and let them handle their side of things just in case that happens. How the hell did everything go to shit so quickly? </p><p> </p><p>I continued to pace my room well into the night, trying to work out the best strategy I could, but coming up completely empty except…except starting a fight that I could storm off from them and then “make up” the next day. That could work, but I really don’t want to do it. It might be my only choice though. I took this damnable mission so that they wouldn’t have to and I wasn’t about to drag them in <em> now </em> when the light’s at the end of the tunnel. Would Quatre see through it though? Would they <em> let </em> me walk away and give me space or chase me down? Too many fucking variables to know if it’ll work! I’ve always been a fly by the seat of my pants pilot, but I had always planned how to protect my friends as best as I can. Losing Solo and then everyone at the orphanage made me overprotective and so if I can protect them, I absolutely will. But will they go along with it? That’s the question and knowing them, they absolutely will <em> not. </em> </p><p> </p><p>I looked in the mirror and stopped my pacing for a moment to gauge my reflection. The bruising is beginning to turn green with yellow at the edges and my throat has finally healed enough that I sound like me when I talk. I’m even almost back to normal foods, hallelujah! I wrinkled my nose at the ugly marring those bruises had left; maybe Lucius wouldn’t even want me at the club looking like this. I’m certainly not very appealing like this, though at least the bruising around my neck is fading faster, but if I missed this mystery benefactor it meant another week or more at this fucking school.</p><p> </p><p>A knock at my door startled me out of my reverie and I carefully opened the door to see the blonde haired teen—no earring—standing fretfully outside of my door. “H-hey man, how you doin’?” Talon asked nervously, giving me an uncertain smile as he shoved his hands into the pockets of a gray zip up sweatshirt. </p><p> </p><p>I opened my door wider and gave him a grin, “I’m healing, how are you? It’s a bit late for room calls, ain’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I saw the light under your door and so I knew you were still up.” He shrugged, refusing to meet my eyes. “I thought…I…c-can I come in and talk with you?” </p><p> </p><p>I studied him for a moment, realizing that tomorrow is Friday and it’ll be his first time in the club, and stepped back so he could come in. “Sure man, make yourself comfortable. I’ve got bottled water if you want some.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please.” He said quickly, almost desperately and I quirked a brow at him as I threw a bottle to him.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re lukewarm, but better than going down the halls to the common room for a sip of water from the fountain.” </p><p> </p><p>He passed the water from hand to hand, but didn’t open it. Yeah, he’s definitely worried about tomorrow.  Talon smiled softly at me, “Plus you only drink bottled.” </p><p> </p><p>I gave a small chuckle as I opened my water, “You know me well.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence fell over us as I drank my water and patiently waited for him to open up. He had taken a seat on my bed and so I took the desk chair, but he kept glancing at the bed and then to me before looking at his still unopened water bottle. As the minutes dragged on, I found myself becoming more and more impatient—I know I’m impatient, but I <em> can </em> be patient when I need to, but his nervous energy was making it very difficult. He finally put the bottle down and dropped his head into his hands, raking his nails through his hair. “I…I’m supposed to go to this club thing tomorrow night. Areyo has already explained a lot of it, but I’m still scared.” He glanced at me, his blue eyes full of fear and something else I couldn’t place. “Areyo told me you really helped him out his first night, but you won’t be there tomorrow night and so I was hoping you could…help me now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure buddy, what do you need?” </p><p> </p><p>“Would you…” He gave an exasperated sigh as he fell silent once more. </p><p> </p><p>I pushed out of my chair and plopped next to him on my bed, reaching out to touch his hand gently. He peeked up at me from beneath his bangs and I gave him a sad smile. “I know it’s hard. Tomorrow won’t be easy, but I’ll help however I can if it’s within my power.” </p><p> </p><p>“You promise to help me however you can?” He asked quietly, distressed, his eyes holding a fearful hope. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise and I don’t lie.” I gave him a disarming grin, trying to put him at ease, and moved my hand to give him a lopsided hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Then…w-will you sleep with me? I’ve…I’ve never even kissed someone, let alone have sex, and I don’t want tomorrow to be my first time.” He bit his bottom lip, staring hopefully at me as what he was asking dawned on me.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.” I gaped, blinking as I tried to comprehend that he’s propositioning me. “Talon, I’m flattered, really, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, Duo!” He shouted before ducking his head as his cheeks turned scarlet as my hand fell limply to my side.  “I’ve liked you since I first saw you and I know I don’t know you well enough to say love, but I <em> really </em> like you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think this is a good idea, Talon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Talon asked, looking crushed. “Why should losing my virginity be with some stranger that I don’t feel anything for? With some old man who doesn’t care about me? I don’t get to control what happens tomorrow night, but I can control what happens tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>I swallowed slowly, looking at the scared teen blinking back tears before me with new eyes. Talon is technically older than me, but I have years more experience than him and this was his way of taking back the power. He was choosing, albeit still rushing it, who he wanted to give this to. I gently cupped his cheek, my thumb wiping away the unfallen tears. “You don’t know what you are asking of me.” I whispered, “I can’t love you, not the way you want me to, my heart belongs to another and right now my body belongs to Lucius. I’m not even allowed to be…ah, penetrated until Saturday.” </p><p><br/>He nodded, briefly biting his lip again, “What do you mean your heart belongs to another?”</p><p> </p><p>I gave him another sad smile, “You know Pilot 01? I’ve loved him for years, even trying to forget him for three years didn’t make me love him any less. He has my heart fully and irrevocably. I can’t love you like that, Talon, do you understand?”  </p><p> </p><p>“You mean Heero Yuy, right? He’s Pilot 01?” I nodded and watched as he pursed his lips together, my hand dropping from his cheek. He gently took my hand and turned it over so he could trace the lines on my palm, his eyes contemplative. “I know you won’t ever love me, I’m not even sure I’ll fall in love with you, but I’m okay with that.” His neck turned red as he interlaced our fingers, “Will you please still be my first? I want it to be with someone who at least cares for me so that my first time will be a good memory. Can you top and show me what it should feel like? At least that way I’ll know what I <em> should </em> feel like if I ever do find someone. I-I’m sure whatever I experience at the, ah club, won’t be anything like I should feel.” </p><p> </p><p>To say I was stupefied would be an understatement. I was certain that once he knew my ass was off the table and I couldn’t return his feelings, he’d be outta here, but instead he wants me to top? Talon definitely was gentler than Areyo, but I still had him pegged as the more dominant partner and maybe under normal circumstances he is. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t before, I just prefer not to most of the time and it’s definitely been a while.  “It’s a really bad idea, Talon,” I said weakly, “and we don’t even have supplies…”</p><p> </p><p>He dug his hand into the pocket of his sweatshirt and pulled out lube and condoms. “I picked them up yesterday while in town. I’ve stood outside your door every night for hours since Head Master Lucius informed me I’d be starting Friday at the club on Tuesday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Every <em> night? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, dropping his eyes , “I heard you arguing Tuesday night and so I left, knowing I didn’t have these anyway,” he gestured to the lube and condoms—oh, cherry flavored, interesting, “but then Wednesday I couldn’t even knock and was hoping you might just…open the door and I could pretend I was about to knock. But knowing tonight it’s now or never helped give me the courage to knock.” </p><p> </p><p>I rubbed my face with my other hand, I <em> so </em> do not need this tonight with everything else on my mind. I’ve barely slept the past two days because I’ve been so focused on strategizing this weekend and prior to that I had only dozed while under Lucius’ care, but I promised him I’d help him in any way possible. Looking at the half rejected look on his face, I sighed and lifted our joined hands and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his hand. “Okay.” I said ever so softly, but the shocked look bloomed into a genuine smile as the tension drained from his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you.” He said, surging to hug me tightly and I chuckled despite the way I felt like I was dying a little inside. If I had pulled out when Anders wanted me to, Talon wouldn’t be in this position, but I selfishly decided to hang in there to find the mystery man. And look what it’s done, causing the lost innocence of another person I should’ve protected, just another name in a long list of those people I’ve failed. “What…what do I do?” Talon asked hesitantly, slowly unzipping his sweatshirt. </p><p> </p><p>Watching him bemusedly, I cocked my head as I looked at the attractive teen and pushed all other thoughts from my mind for the next hour or two. His bottom lip was now red and plump from biting it, the blush along his cheeks was light enough to look cute instead of blotchy like it usually looked on me and his eyes shyly locked with mine as he shrugged out of the sweatshirt. “How have you never been kissed?” I asked in wonder. </p><p> </p><p>His blush darkened a little and he laughed embarrassedly, “I…I knew I definitely liked boys once I entered high school and I spent most of my time turning down dates from girls, but too scared to actually approach any boys, even those I knew were gay. I hadn’t met anyone that really caught my attention and even here…well, <em> you </em> did, but I just figured I didn’t want to kiss someone just to kiss them, I wanted to at least like them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, why don’t we take this slow then? We’ll stop when you want to stop, at any point, okay?” He swallowed audibly, but nodded as he nervously watched me move towards him. He looked like a frightened rabbit ready to bolt and part of me really hoped he would as I very gently ghosted my lips across his. Just a brush, but he made a small whimper at the contact, his hand hesitantly grabbing at my shirt so I couldn’t move away. I chuckled, feeling him shiver as my breath whispered across his mouth and this time pressed our lips together more firmly but still keeping it chaste. After a few seconds, I pulled back and smiled at his wide open expression. “Well, now you’ve been kissed.” </p><p> </p><p>“I liked it.” Talon smiled, “Can we do that again?” </p><p> </p><p>I moved in again, turning my head slightly to kiss his lips again as I brought one hand up to thread through his hair. He gave a slight whimper and I pulled back enough to whisper against his lips, “Open them,” before sealing them again. I felt the hesitant opening and gently let my tongue slide between them to slide against his own, trying to coax his tongue into moving back against mine. Carefully he began to, uncertain and stilted, but I gave him a little moan to give him confidence and he slowly became more insistent with his tongue until we were languidly kissing open mouthed. I carefully pushed him back until he was lying back on my bed, legs still off the side and I stretched out next to him, my hand pulling at his knee to get him to put his legs up on the bed. Not breaking the kiss, I feel him kick his shoes off and move fully onto the bed, shifting closer to me. Good thing I’m lithe and Talon’s fairly thin or doing this on a little twin bed would be impossible. </p><p> </p><p>We lay together for a while, just kissing. I gentle the kiss every time he tries to pull me into a more passionate kiss, just letting him get used to the slide of our tongues and the feel of our lips until he’s giving me moaning whimpers. His hands come up to my shoulders to pull me closer and I finally pull back, staring down at the desire pooling in his azure eyes. “W-why’d you stop?” He asked in a whispered tone, as if afraid I’m about to kick him out. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you certain you want to move on?” I questioned, looking critically at him as he nods excitedly. “Well then, you are overdressed…” Sliding my hand beneath his shirt, I feel his muscles ripple against my fingertips as I return to kissing his lips, letting it turn more passionate, more biting. My fingers find his nipple and I rub the pad of my thumb on it, feeling his moan as he arched slightly. I chuckle as I move from his lips to kiss along the side of his neck. “Looks like your nipples are sensitive.” I murmured against his ear and he reached shaky hands towards me, pulling my own shirt up and sliding his hands in. I give a hiss as he roughly brushes my own nipples, “Careful, they’re…<em> very </em>sensitive.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” He began pulling his hands out, but I caught one of his wrists still beneath my shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Just more gentle there. You can still touch, Talon, you feel good.” I grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“You d-do too.” He stuttered, that blush returning as he gave me a bashful smile. He carefully ran his hands up my sides and more gently caressed my nipples as I returned to kissing his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“That feels really good.” I whispered, mouthing his neck, “Does this make you feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” He answered breathily.</p><p> </p><p>I tugged at his shirt, making him remove his hands from my chest as I pulled the shirt off and his fingers were coming to unbutton mine. I hadn’t changed out of my school uniform, so it took a bit more work to get my shirt off, especially with his shaking hands, but I patiently waited while laving at his neck. My one hand not pinned beneath my body came up to gently brush his nipples again, feeling his body shiver at the contact. </p><p> </p><p>“Duo…” he moaned quietly, his fingers finally pushing the shirt off my shoulders and I gently let it drop to the floor. “Please?” I looked down to find his hands at my waistband, the fingers hooking inside my pants. I chuckled at his eagerness and moved his hands to come around my neck while I nudged his legs apart.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re taking this slow, there’s no need to rush when there’s so much pleasure to be had.” I said seductively as I slipped between his thighs, feeling the bulge already growing between his legs. I don’t want him to know I’m not even half hard yet, I know it would embarrass him deeply and make him feel regret—one thing I don’t want him to feel. I let my eyes fall to half mast and captured his lips in a gentle kiss as I rolled my hips against him. He gave a stifled gasp into my mouth, arching at the contact and I couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter as his innocence to everything is amusing and beautiful at the same time. He turned his head away in embarrassment and I dropped down to his neck to suck at it as I rolled my hips again. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s fuckin’ sexy to see you react like this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why,” he gasped as I rolled against him again, his length hardening more, “did you laugh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s amusing how innocent you are considering how absolutely gorgeous you are.” I lifted myself up so I could stare down into those hurt blue depths and gave him a genuine smile. “It’s been a long time since I’ve met someone like you and that makes me happy. You’re special.” </p><p> </p><p>That set something off in him and he was suddenly tangling his fingers into my hair and pulling me down urgently to him, kissing me with the dominance I had originally expected from him. Groaning into his mouth, I began grinding against him, feeling him buck against me urgently as we found a rhythm together. My own arousal finally started to come around, I broke our kiss and trailed my tongue down to lave at a nipple, watching as he writhed beneath me. “Oh! Oh, that’s…” He gasped, hands still tangled in my hair and I spend a few minutes teasing at the dusky nubs, trying my best not to laugh at him again as my actions elicit moan after moan from his lips. </p><p> </p><p>I moved lower, following his happy trail until I reached his jeans. “Want to keep going?” I asked huskily, eyes flicking up to meet his lust laden ones. He gave me an almost imperceptible nod and I flicked the button open while pulling the zipper down. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly clambering off the bed, I pull him up with me so he can step out of his jeans, his cock springing up quickly to lie flat against his stomach. He nervously shifted, obviously concerned I would laugh at his size or something, but suddenly relaxes as he sees me slipping off my own pants as my own arousal bounces between my legs. He gently reached out to touch me and I moan—dramatically for effect—bucking a little into his hand before he’s pressing against me and looking down into my eyes. “You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.” He whispered, kissing me again and I let myself melt a little into it. </p><p> </p><p>Soon we’re back on the bed, stroking each other carefully and kissing with increasing passion. His hand mimicked mine and I suddenly pulled back with a pained gasp as his thumb pressed against the head. “T-too much,” I panted and seeing his grin, I knew he thought it was too much because I was too close to coming, not because I was in pain and I didn’t correct him as I groped about the bed for the lube and condoms that had ended up somewhere. My fingers found the lube and I pulled it to me, “We don’t have to, just remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, “No, I want to, I <em> really </em> want to, Duo.” And to show how much he really did, he rolled to his back and spread his legs for me. I bit my lip, knowing this was the point of no return, but I nodded silently as I opened the lube and spread it on my fingers. I had told him I would and I don’t go back on my word. I returned to kissing him, my tongue mapping out his mouth as my hand fell between the cleft of his ass and gently probed his entrance. I felt him tense briefly as I pressed a finger in, but he quickly relaxed again beneath my lips. I slid the finger in and out as I moved from his mouth to his neck, listening to his small gasps as I added another finger. “A-ah!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hurt?” I asked worriedly. I didn’t mind a little pain and grew up being roughly prepared, so I wasn’t sure if I was rushing him or not. G’s lessons didn’t usually include me preparing others, he knew I’d bottom—or conditioned me to bottom. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” He panted, his hands fisting the sheets. “Just different. Keep going.”  </p><p> </p><p>I nodded and attached my mouth to a nipple as I scissored my fingers, trying to help him loosen up. I felt worry bubble up as I thought about trying to get my scarred tip through the ring of muscle that would squeeze me painfully tight without having to pull away or lose my erection. I added a third finger as I switched to the other nipple, one of his hands coming up to grip my hair painfully. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what’s that?” He suddenly asked, though not in the excited ‘found your prostate’ way, and I glanced up to see his eyes glued to my shoulder where the bite mark was still healing. </p><p> </p><p>I pulled up and tutted, “Here I am fingering you and you’re worried about a little ol’ bite? Obviously, I’m not doing a good job here.”</p><p> </p><p>He ducked his head, “No! No, you’re doing really good, but it looks really deep. I just…got distracted.” </p><p> </p><p>I smiled lecherously, “That just won’t do, Talon, not at all.” I pushed my fingers deeper in, seeking his prostate as I knelt beside him and took his cock into my mouth.  </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!” He yelled, bucking against me and I chuckled around his length. “Oh, fuck, oh hell, Duo!” Swirling my tongue, I probed deeper until I felt the bundle of nerves and pushed against it, getting a strangled cry from the blonde as his cock suddenly began leaking. “<em> Fuck!” </em> I began bobbing my head while thrusting my fingers in and out, listening as he continued to moan as his hips began to undulate down onto my fingers and then up into my mouth. “Oh shit, D-Duo, I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum, oh please, <em> please </em> don’t s-stop.” </p><p> </p><p>I did though, knowing he would be upset if he was spent before we actually fucked. “Not yet, baby.” I whispered, coming up to kiss him and let him taste himself on my lips. He groaned against my lips, his eyes fluttering with pleasure as my fingers continued to stroke him on the inside. Seeing how close he was, I pulled away and looked at the various sizes of condoms, honestly not certain which one to grab since I wasn’t usually on this side of things. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know what size, so I just grabbed a variety box.” He said, seeing where my eyes were. </p><p> </p><p>I grabbed a large, assuming that would be right, at least it didn’t seem like I was small, but I know I’m definitely not huge. What a fuckin’ stupid thing to be nervous about. Come on Duo, get a hold on yourself. “That was good foresight.” I muttered, dragging my eyes down his panting body, precum smeared over his stomach and legs still spread. Tearing the condom open, I slid it over my length, wincing slightly at the feel of the cool latex over the head of my cock. </p><p> </p><p>Then steeling myself, I moved between his thighs and lined the head of my cock up with his entrance. Pushing slowly, I screwed my eyes tightly shut as the pressure of that first ring of muscle was intense and threatened to drag a painful shout from my lips. But I bit the side of my cheek harshly and gave a slight thrust to get the head inside, causing Talon to gasp and arch his back. “T-that hurt a little.” He admitted softly. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s usually the worst of it, I promise.” I panted, moving up to where my face hovered over his. Sweat trickled down from my forehead to my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. “Let me know when the pain subsides and I’ll push in more.” </p><p> </p><p>He shifted beneath me and I shuddered as I remained still. Now that I was past that ring of muscle, the way his portal rippled around me was almost painful, but more pleasurable. The condom placed a barrier that helped desensitize the tip of my cock and kept the pain at bay. “Y-you can move.” He said uneasily, experimentally rolling his hips that brought a gasp from me. “<em> Oh </em>, that feels good.” </p><p> </p><p>I chuckled lightly and then moved to kiss him languidly, taking my time to slide my tongue against his while also sliding deeper within him. Damn, I forgot how good it feels to be the one inside and as his hands gripped at my shoulders, I took it as a good sign to pull back a little and thrust forward. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled away to arch his back, “Duo! Fuck, do that again.” </p><p> </p><p>So I did and soon was thrusting gently into him, not wanting to be too rough and causing him pain. He gasped, moaning my name as I continued to push in and out of him, his body quivering beneath mine as he rolled his hips to meet mine, his moans getting louder, spurring me on to move faster as I shifted so I’d rub against his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>His nails dug into my shoulders and he threw his head back as a loud shout reverberated around my room. “God, yes, Duo, oh shit, this feels amazing. Please don’t stop, please keep going.” He begged and I moved a hand to snake between our bodies so I could pump his cock, eliciting another moaning yell. “Yes, yes, <em> yes, </em> oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, Duo, I-I’m so close! I—” His words cut off as his shaft pulsed and he came hard between us, his muscles tightening deliriously around me as my own orgasm came and I collapsed atop him, still thrusting as the quivers of his body milked me completely. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me tight to his body, raining kisses into my sweaty hair before finally kissing me with abandon. I carefully pulled out of him, wincing slightly as my oversensitive skin chafed against his entrance, but I returned his kiss with fervor until I had to pull away so we could untangle our limbs. “Shit, Duo, that was fucking amazing.” He said, starry eyed as he caught his breath and I pulled the condom off. “That was… I’ll always remember my first time as the most amazing sex I’ve ever had.” </p><p> </p><p>I chortled tiredly, “You’ve had sex one time, Talon, I’m sure you’ll find out there’s much more amazing sex.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head stubbornly, “Nope, I doubt it, but in ten years we’ll reevaluate.” </p><p> </p><p>I began to push up, but with a groan collapsed back onto the bed. That took a lot out of me and after so many days of little sleep, I was completely wiped out. “Gotta clean up.” I murmured and I felt Talon get up, taking the used condom from my hand and then the jingle of his sweatshirt zipper. I glanced up to see him wiping himself clean with the sweatshirt before he came back to my bed, pulling the covers back and from beneath me. “Whatcha doin’?” I really tried to keep my eyes open, but I was definitely losing the battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleeping with you.” Talon grinned, slipping into the bed behind me as his arms came to encircle my waist once he pulled the covers up over us. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of my neck where one of the bruises were and I gave a little hum of appreciation as I snuggled into the warmth and drifted into a dreamless sleep. If I had been rested, I never would have allowed it, but I was just so <em> fucking </em> tired…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>I awoke with a start as the arms around me tightened and quickly twisted, my hand already reaching for the gun stashed between the mattress and the bed frame. Just as my fingers wrapped around the grip, I turned enough to see the familiar tousle of blonde hair and the night’s activities came rushing back to me. “Shit.” I hissed, glancing over Talon’s shoulder to see it was five in the morning. ”<em> Shit! </em>” I said again, carefully sliding out of his arms and checking to see if it really was five AM. “Fucking damn it!” I missed the meeting with Anders. That meant they’d be carrying out the sting tonight and I’d miss the mystery benefactor. </p><p> </p><p>“Duo?” A groggy voice said and Talon turned over to look worriedly at me. “You okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do I <em> look </em> like I’m okay?” I asked scathingly, immediately feeling guilty when he winced at my tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you regret last night.” He said, suddenly sliding from the bed, his arms wrapping around him dejectedly. “I’m sorry for pushing you, I know you didn’t want to, but I…I’ll just go.” </p><p> </p><p>I warred with myself as I tried to decide what to do. I should let him go so I could call Sergeant Anders immediately and hope to stop the impending raid, but seeing Talon before me so broken at my supposed rejection of him pulled violently at my heart. I gave a sigh and stepped up to him, hugging him tightly. “I’m not mad with you, I promise. I don’t regret last night, I’m glad you trusted me enough to ask me. I just…forgot there was something I was supposed to get done last night and I really messed up. But not with you, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip uncertainly, his eyes full of embarrassment and sorrow, “You really aren’t?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really not.” I gave him a fleeting smile before turning it sultry. Sex is the best way to stop any questions I really don’t want to answer and Whore Duo was good at it. “Want me to show you how much I didn’t regret it?” </p><p> </p><p>Those azure depths went wide with surprise as I pushed him back onto my bed and showed him just how good getting head can be. He wanted to return the favor, but I refused considering how sensitive the crown of my shaft was and so he instead insisted on giving me a handjob until I agreed and he clumsily pumped my length until I came. Certainly not the best I had, but his desire to make me feel good and the honest expressions on his face more than made up for his lack of experience. We both lie satiated on the bed, still nude, and just talking until it was time to get up for school. </p><p> </p><p>I rolled from the bed, moving to get myself a bottle of water as my throat had become quite parched from the morning activities, “You better get back to your room. It’s after seven now and I don’t think you want anyone to see your walk of shame.” I winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed as he began pulling his jeans back on, “It definitely won’t be a walk of shame, Duo. I’ll go strutting down that hall.”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes at him and moved to shuffle through my clothes to look for my extra uniform. I heard Talon flop into my desk chair and glanced at him to see him getting his shoes on, still shirtless and I couldn’t help but grin at the slight hickeys I had left. Turning back to my closet, I pulled out a pair of boxers and found my shirt, pants and blazer just as I heard a familiar beeping from my phone. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it for you!” Talon cheerfully called and I turned to see him swiping to answer the call.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” I yelled, dropping the clothes as I lunged towards the desk, certain it was Sergeant Anders calling to check on me since I missed our meeting. Instead my eyes went impossibly wide with dread as I stared into shocked cobalt eyes that were staring right at a half dressed Talon. “H-Heero!” </p><p> </p><p>“Heero?” Talon asked, the name clicking, “Oh this is the guy you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Talon!” I snapped, pushing him harshly. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Talon </em>?” Heero’s voice rumbled, eyes moving to me and taking in my very nude appearance with rising anger. Oh Shinigami take me, I knew Heero was mad Tuesday, but now he was wrathful. “Just a friend, huh?” He acidly spat at me, glowering so darkly that Talon whimpered, which was stupid of him because that glower turned full force on the blonde who fell out of the chair in an attempt to get away from it. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a shuddering breath, I swallowed and moved from the screen so I could grab the pair of boxers and my shirt that I dropped. “Talon, you better go.” </p><p> </p><p>“No <em> Talon </em>,” Heero hissed, causing the blonde to freeze as he was picking up his shirt, “stay. Tell me, did you spend the night or are you and Duo just borrowing each other’s clothes?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Go now </em>.” I thundered, moving to block Heero’s gaze from skewering Talon as I shrugged the shirt on. With a squeak, Talon quickly unlocked the door and slammed it behind him, his footsteps echoing down the hall. I met Heero’s glare head on, setting my jaw as I did my best to not shrink beneath it. “This is a surprise, Heero.” </p><p> </p><p>“Obviously.” He said acerbically. “I had called to see how you were healing, but if you’re well enough to fuck, clearly you’re fine.” </p><p> </p><p>I winced, those words stabbing much deeper than he knew. “It’s not…” I looked away, shame filling me as my activities were now openly before the only man I’ve ever loved, the only man I could never have. </p><p> </p><p>He gave a bark of laughter before bitterly saying, “Not what, Duo? Not what I think? I can see the condoms at the foot of your bed.” </p><p> </p><p>I barely stopped myself from looking at the bed, knowing it would only enrage Heero more. “It wasn’t like that!” I yelled, glaring back at him with a surge of anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what was it like?” He drawled, leaning back into his chair, arms crossing over his chest as he darkened his glower. “Enlighten me, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>My shoulders sagged and I looked away, “I can’t, Heero. I’m sorry, I really want to, but I can’t. Just…it’s not what you think, believe me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Did you two fuck?” Heero growled, revulsion palpable.</p><p> </p><p>I flinched, biting my bottom lip harshly as I nodded. “There are circumstances you don’t know of.” I added quietly, feeling myself breaking beneath his obvious disgust. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, considering you said he was your friend and nothing else, there certainly <em> are </em> circumstances I’m not aware of.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so angry?” I asked, my voice cracking as tears threatened to fall. “Quatre and Trowa have each other, Wufei’s got a girlfriend and from what I’ve heard, you’ve got a girl too even if you won’t admit it. Shouldn’t you <em> want </em> me to have someone too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, some<em> one </em>, not multiple random fucks! You’re not who I thought you were.” Heero snapped, his tone full of anger and loathing. “I can’t believe I—” He stopped short, running his fingers through his hair. “I thought you were different, Duo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Different?” I shouted, utterly confused. “Different how, Heero?” </p><p> </p><p>He was silent, his face a dark thundercloud of emotions as he clasped and unclasped his hands. I could see them flickering across those intense blue depths I have fallen wholly in love with and winced as I saw hatred building. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you <em> hate </em> me?” I finally asked brokenly, a tear escaping as it suddenly felt hard to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth, eyes widening a little, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth with a click and took a deep breath as if to calm himself, but it was enough for me.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m not who you thought I was.” Oh god, I’m completely cracking, a sob building up that was going to completely destroy me if Heero saw it. “I never meant to make you hate me, Heero, I’m so sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>And then I disconnected the call as shocked blue eyes filled with horror and Heero made a move towards the screen as if to reach through it to grab me. “Wai—”</p><p> </p><p>With a burst of anger, I grabbed the vidphone and threw it against the wall, the device shattering at the impact as an agonizing cry left my lips. I fell to the floor, dissolving into sobs as I drew in ragged breaths, my throat and lungs on fire as I realized I just lost my <em> everything. </em> Not knowing was so much less painful than knowing Heero hated me.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day moved slowly and quickly somehow. Areyo and Seth had shown up at my door—one after hearing my cries and the other after Talon told him to go check on me. I had immediately clamped down on my emotions when I saw them, refusing to cry in front of them. We missed breakfast and were almost late for our first class, but by the time we got there, the tear tracks had dried. My friends tried to figure out what was wrong, but I couldn’t talk about it. Only Talon had an inkling and he mouthed sorry to me every time our eyes met, but I could only give him a watery smile knowing this wasn’t his fault. This was completely mine. </p><p> </p><p>I had fucked up so much this past week that I was an absolute disgrace—thanks, Chang—as a pilot and agent, no wonder I didn’t fit in with the rest of the pilots, they all knew I was a clown.  I’ve made a mess of every single thing and I don’t know what I’m going to do now. By now, Heero most certainly has told the others and I don’t know how I’m ever going to face them again, especially Heero. I dragged through my classes, just quietly sitting and thinking of those hate filled ultramarine eyes looking at me.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Did you two fuck?” </em> Echoed in my head, the abhorrence worsening every time and I whimpered quietly as I tried to shut Heero’s voice out. The few around me glanced worryingly at me, but no one spoke, I still wasn’t liked by most of the students since word of me being Lucius’ favorite had gotten out. </p><p> </p><p>Just as my last class started, the phone rang and the teacher was suddenly directing me to go straight to the head master’s office. I gave a sigh, ignoring Jordan and Seth trying to get my attention to know why I was being called and walked out with my book bag slung over one shoulder. I’m guessing one of the teachers complained to Lucius about me—that or he’s tired of me ignoring him all week and finally decided to do something about it. At least when I don’t show up Saturday to meet my friends, they’ll assume it’s because of the argument between me and Heero and not because I’ll be stuck in debriefing for days. </p><p> </p><p>Knocking on the door, I walked in without permission and closed the door gently behind me. Turning, I began to speak only to stop when I noticed Lucius nervously looking from me to another man seated in front of his desk. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius stood, gesturing for me to take a seat as he tensely spoke, “Duo, this is Mr. Nichol…sorry, what is your last name?” </p><p> </p><p>The man gave a wave of unconcern, “It’s not important. Nichol is perfectly fine; though it’s actually <em> Lieutenant </em> Nichol, but I am retired.” </p><p> </p><p>I hadn’t moved yet from the door as I looked between the two men, trying to decipher what was going on. Lucius was definitely thrown off by this man and looked pale despite keeping his composure. “Of course, well, please let me introduce you to Duo Maxwell. Unfortunately as I told you over the phone, Head Master Jason got a little…rough last time.” </p><p> </p><p>The man stood and turned to me with a smile on his pale lips. Dark brown hair slightly curled fell short around his face and his black eyes seemed fathomless from where I stood. I couldn’t see where the pupil started or ended. He was pale skinned, though not as pale as me, and just a little shorter than Lucius. His broad shoulders tapered into a narrow waist and down into long legs. “Oh my, he certainly was! That’s all right though.” He said, giving a slight laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my mystery benefactor?” I asked suddenly and he nodded his head, “I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that had originally been the plan, but then Lucius called me yesterday to say you wouldn’t be in tomorrow and since last time I had just missed you, I’ve decided to buy you for the weekend.” He smiled again, but something in that smile set alarm bells off in my head.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at Lucius, frowning at the raven haired man. “You pulled me from the club?” </p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t have you at the club looking like that,” he answered, but refused to meet my gaze, shoulders sagging. </p><p> </p><p>I was silent for a moment, my gaze flicking from Lucius to Nichol and back again. “For the weekend?” </p><p> </p><p>Lucius nodded, “Correct, Lieutenant Nichol wishes to leave immediately so you can catch your plane—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Plane?! </em>” I sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“—to Africa. It should only be a few hours flight and it sounds lovely, doesn’t it, Duo?” </p><p> </p><p>Hearing the hard edge in Lucius’ voice, I nodded, “Uh…yeah, yeah, sounds awesome! I uh, don’t think I've ever been to Africa before?” </p><p> </p><p>“Lieutenant Nichol, are you certain I can’t interest you in one of our other…students?” Lucius suddenly asked, “As I was beginning to say before Duo walked in that the doctor hasn’t cleared him for sexual intercourse yet after...the incident with Head Master Jason.” </p><p> </p><p>Nichol was still looking at me with that friendly smile that didn’t reach his eyes when something akin to repugnance flashed across them. He’s disgusted? Annoyance would make more sense than disgust. “Ah, I see.” He crossed his arms, studying me closely, but I got the distinct impression he wasn’t actually thinking about it. I couldn’t take that chance though, if Lucius sent someone else in my place then they might end up truly dead. At least I’m trained to kill.</p><p> </p><p>“The doctor did say a week, which would be tomorrow, Head Master Lucius,” I grinned, allowing my tone to turn seductive. “So as long as we’re not fucking tonight, we can fuck all day long tomorrow, <em> Lieutenant. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>There was another flash of repugnance and that smile became tight. “Well then, I do believe that settles it. We will leave right now, I have everything we need for the weekend.” </p><p> </p><p>Yup, he’s definitely not interested in me sexually, so then what is it he wants <em> me </em> for? Is he a liaison for someone, maybe the <em> real </em> benefactor? He’s in tight with Jason. Is he here to take me to Jason, somewhere off campus? The idea of seeing that man again had ice flowing through my veins as well as rage. “Uh, just let me run back to my dorm so I can drop my book bag off, okay?” I shifted, if I can get back to my room, I can grab my gun and see about calling Sergeant Anders. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s unnecessary.” He answered, his tone clipped. “I’m certain your head master can guard your bag for the weekend.” </p><p> </p><p>“What about the rest of my class?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius grimaced, “You are excused from it.” </p><p> </p><p>I gave a sigh, nodding, and then lobbed my book bag towards the chair. I couldn’t tell them I wanted to grab a weapon or try to find a phone to call my contact on and there was no good reason for me to actually go back. “Okay then, let’s get going, Lieutenant. Lead the way.” Hopefully not to Jason. I guess I won’t need to come up with some excuse anymore to get away from my friends and suddenly, I’m quite saddened that they’ll probably think me not showing up is because of the fight between me and Heero. Odium filled cobalts flashed in my mind and I sucked in a sharp agonizing breath, Heero probably wouldn’t even come.  </p><p> </p><p><br/>Dhampir<br/>Page 16<br/>2/21/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>*whistles*</strong>
</p><p>I like my angst?</p><p>Thank you again for ya'lls continued support! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I felt bad leaving everyone with the ending in the last chapter and so bonus update! ^_^</p><p>Also warning: <strong>Gore</strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except those of my own making</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Chapter Twenty Eight</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had been driving in almost complete silence for the past two hours. I watched the man in the reflection of the window, still completely confused by what he wanted me for. I had originally tried to make small talk with him, but after a half hour of stilted conversation that told me </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he finally told me to just shut up. I wracked my brain about what was special about Africa, but without more of a pinpointed location, I couldn’t come up with anything solid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it, I really should’ve gotten a cell phone like everyone else, but as much I liked my gadgets, I didn’t like the idea of having a device that could be turned into a tracker at any time. Of course, I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have one now because once the Preventers storm the school and club and find me missing, they’d definitely track me down—hopefully I’ll still be alive and in one piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Lieutenant Nichol didn’t come to mind at all for me and I itched to ask if he was OZ, Alliance, White Fang or some other group, but considering he hasn’t answered any of my easier questions, I highly doubted he was about to answer that one. I couldn’t place his face or voice at all, but for some reason the name sounded vaguely familiar. I’ve always been good at faces, so I’m sure if I had met this man before, I’d remember him, especially those unnerving black eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shifted as I saw us pulling into a small private airport. A man a few hundred yards away was waving at us as he stood next to a small jet. A white Cessna Citation X, which wasn’t some cheap little plane, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> fastest private jet available and beaucoup bucks! My mouth is watering and I am most definitely in love as my eyes rove the sleek body of the six seater jet. Only the Gundams are better than this baby—I should tell Une she needs to buy a few…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, she’s beautiful!” I muttered, hopping out of the car with a big smile on my face. I momentarily forget who I’m with and how I look until the man who was waving to us does a double take at my horrific looking face. “Hi! Duo Maxwell, at your service, and by service, I mean I’ll pilot this baby for you guys all day long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary,” Nichol says with a slight chuckle, “you are my guest and so will get to enjoy the ride this time, but maybe on the way back, you can take her for a spin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave him a grin, “Alright, it’s a deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are ready to leave sir, as soon as you and your…guest board.” The man, a dark haired and dark skinned short man glanced nervously between me and Nichol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are boarding now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, wait! Can’t I take a leak first?” I shouted, “It’s been a few hours and I really gotta go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annoyance flashed across his face as he frowned at me. “Then go ahead, right here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I pointed to the ground at my feet, standing in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s here or Africa.” He shrugged, challenging me to piss on the ground. “I didn’t think someone from L2 would be bashful about such things.” Ah, he wants gutter rat, does he…well I can certainly give him that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I loosely shrug and start unzipping my pants. “I got nothin’ to hide.” Pulling myself out of my boxers, I hold lil’ Duo with one hand while I watch those around me in my flagrant state. As soon as I let the flow start, I hear Nichol scoff and quickly turn towards him so his shoes get hit by my stream. “What was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled back, staring at his ruined shoes angrily before he growls at me. “You peed on me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said somethin’, I didn’t know you were that close.” I said with a saccharine smile. “Sorry.” I tucked myself back in and bounded up the stairs and into the jet with every nerve ready to be attacked. When it didn’t come, I gave an appreciative whistle at the beige leather seats, mini fridge and small television. I spied a small hatch at the back that is quite obviously the bathroom and shot Nichol a glare as he came up behind me. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bathroom on the plane.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave me the same lackadaisical shrug I gave and sat down, “Never said you could use it. Have a seat, we’re about to take off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crossing over to sit as far away as possible from Nichol, I relaxed into the seat as if I hadn’t a care in the world, throwing my hands to rest on the seats next to me while crossing my legs loosely. Besides the two of us, there’s a pilot, a co-pilot and Nichol’s butler or bodyguard. “So…is it safe for conversation yet? Or do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> just not like me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled icily, “We can talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, first things first, how much is this baby?” I asked, waving around the plane as it began to lurch forward towards the runway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twelve million, give or take.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whistled low, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Are you from old money or self made?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, self made. Before the war ended, I placed all my savings into various stock projects that widely paid off, making me very rich.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of the war…what organization were you in?” I did my best to keep my voice casual, as if I really didn’t care about the answer, but he saw right through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that’s a question to be answered at another time.” His smile dropped, letting me know I was treading on dangerous ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re in peace times now.” I grinned, “Everyone’s friends and all that shit, I was just curious. You obviously know that I was a gundam pilot during the wars, I just figured level the playing field, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not something I talk openly about around…civilians.” Nichol said, glancing towards the open cockpit and I gave a nod of understanding. We were in the air now, the jet had an amazingly smooth take off and I swear, when this is all over, I’m totally buying one of these babies—or stealing one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over us for a while as I contemplated my position and my options. I draped my braid over my shoulder so that my switchblade was in easy reaching distance, but I kept my stance relaxed while my eyes searched for what else could be used as a weapon as well as exits, parachutes and chances of taking down the four people on the small plane without careening to our deaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are…not like the other gundam pilots.” Nichol suddenly said and I couldn’t stop the flinch his words caused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave a forced boisterous laugh, the sound flat to my ears, but this guy didn’t know me well enough to realize it. “Nope, not at all. I mean, we’re all different, but the others… they’re just not like me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you aren’t friends with the other gundam pilots?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, but I gave him a flat look, being disinterested in the other pilots is the best way to keep them away from Nichol. “We’re friends, in the loose sense that I don’t hate ‘em or anything, but the other four are much closer than I am with any of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Duo.” He smiled, patting the seat next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good here.” I smiled back and anger began to contort his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are here as my whore for the weekend, that means following my commands to the letter.” He snarled, his face turning red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just cocked a brow and tilted my head, still relaxed in my seat. “I guess Jason didn’t tell you I’m not exactly good at following commands. It’s one reason I was a rebel and not a soldier, never did like submitting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir,” the dark skinned man interrupted and we both looked up, though he was looking at Nichol while offering the brunette a drink. “I brought you your scotch on the rocks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you Gowon, would you like anything, Duo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any bottled water?” I asked, desperately wanting to whet my throat, but not willing to take anything that could be tampered with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Gowon, please get my…friend a bottle of water.” He smiled at me again and I narrowed my eyes fractionally. I just went from whore to friend and his anger had suddenly disappeared, was it because Gowon was here to witness or was it something else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right away, sir.” The dark skinned butler quickly moved back to return with a bottled water for me. The man stumbled, falling next to me with a shout and I reflexively reached out to steady the man. “So sorry, sir.” He apologized, righting himself to where he was sitting right next to me. “Thank you for helping me, sir, here is your water.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held out the bottle and I gently took it from him, studying the cap to see that it was still sealed. “Thanks, uh…Gowon, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” He gave a toothy smile before a sudden pain welled up in my arm. “Sorry again, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” I pulled away and looked at the syringe in Gowon’s hand, fury filling me. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nichol took a sip of his drink, “Just a sedative. It should take effect quite soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill you, you fuckin’ bastard!” I growled, lunging towards him, but Gowon suddenly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I barely had a chance to block the punch coming my way, but lost my footing at the power behind it and took a stumbling step back. “So, bodyguard, not butler.” I bit out, kicking out at the man who nimbly stepped out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both, I go everywhere Lieutenant Nichol goes.” Gowon answered, surging forward to try and get his arms around me, but even as I began feeling the effects of the sedative kicking in, I was still faster than him. I’ve got to stop being distracted if I want to survive, Heero’s messing too much with my mind if I didn’t even see the syringe Gowon had been carrying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at Nichol, I saw the tall man patiently sipping his drink as he watched us tussle, almost bored. He arched a brow at me, as if he expected me to kill his bodyguard and maybe he did, it certainly seemed like his bodyguard wasn’t holding back. But why sedate me if he wanted me dead? Or was it to just to put a time limit on this fight or make me desperate, knowing once I succumbed to the sedative, I’d be completely at his mercy. I rolled beneath Gowon’s high kick and quickly grasped my switchblade as I knocked the taller man down with a well placed kick to the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind was growing fuzzy and I shook my head to clear my vision, but now there were two Gowons and I stumbled as the bodyguard stood once more, a sharp blow coming to my side. I coughed as pain spread through my abdomen, falling to my knees as I wrapped an arm protectively around my middle, the switchblade still tight in my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, go ahead and kill him, Gowon.” Nichol said coldly, his voice floating around me as my vision blurred more, the room beginning to slant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” The man answered and I felt arms go around me, one going across to my shoulder and the other coming to wrap around the side of my head so he could snap my neck. Knowing I only had seconds left before I either passed out or he broke my neck, I reached up and stabbed blindly behind me. I felt the blade scrape against his face, but it didn’t bite. I stabbed again, this time feeling it slide in and suddenly the hands around me were gone as someone started screaming in agony, screaming and screaming to where I wasn’t sure if it was me or not, but then I was crumpling to the ground as my vision turned black. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, my head </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I groaned, my hand coming up to hold my aching head and I carefully opened my eyes to the darkened room. My unfocused eyes caused my headache to worsen as I tried to force them to stare at a focal point on a nearby wall. Okay, last thing I remember was Gowon attacking me and then screaming, considering that my throat felt dry, but not raw, I’m assuming it wasn’t me screaming. The pain in my head and side convinced me I wasn’t dead either, so that meant I beat Gowon? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake, I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t wake up in time.” Nichol’s voice cut through the silence and I quickly tried to gain my feet beneath me, but the sedative was keeping me off balance. “You killed Gowon, that wicked switchblade of yours went through his eye and into his brain. He didn’t die quickly either, quite gruesome to watch honestly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what…” I shook my head, my vision slowly clearing some and I looked around what most definitely was a holding cell. It was a small one, maybe twenty feet by twenty feet, but it had the same fully sealed door that didn’t allow even a piece of paper to be slid through. “You’re OZ.” I said as realization came to me, my eyes focusing on where Nichol leaned against the opposite wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked in the dim light. “Very good, though as you said we’re supposed to be friends now and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> retired, so it’s more accurate to say I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> OZ.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you weren’t interested in sex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” he sneered, “the idea repulses me, but I was more than willing to pay any amount of money to get my hands on you pilots. Most especially you and 05.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly did an internal check of injuries as he talked. While my one ankle was sore, my side ached and my head throbbed, the most concerning issue was the lethargic feeling from being drugged. “Why us?” I asked, trying to get my bearings as my eyes slowly tracked across the room for a way to get out. There was a tank in one corner, maybe it could be used as a battering ram…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Une.” Nichol said simply, but at my blank look, he scoffed, “Lady Une was…</span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> before you all poisoned her against me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just stared at him, owlishly blinking. “I have no fucking clue what you’re talkin’ about, man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“You all </span><em><span>stole</span></em><span> her from me!” He bellowed, taking a step towards me. “She went back to the Lunar Base for you pilots and those damned scientists, she’s the one who restored your air and it’s because of you that she was shot! I was her right hand man and she turned to me for </span><em><span>everything</span></em><span>, but she completely changed after she was shot. She left me behind, forgot about me. </span><em><span>Me!</span></em><span> How could she forget me? Only if </span><em><span>you</span></em> <em><span>pilots</span></em><span> turned her. If she had never gone back to save you, she never would have been shot and I would still be at her side.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stepped back, my eyes widening as I realized this man was certifiably crazy, which is probably why he didn’t care that Lady Une had been certifiably crazy for a stint there too. “The kid you almost killed…you thought he was one of us, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked, “An unfortunate incident. He matched 05’s description and I thought I had the chance to take my revenge for you </span>
  <em>
    <span>rebels</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking away the most brilliant mind of all OZ, but he wasn’t 05.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were beginning to click in my mind, making the connections as Nichol continued to stalk towards me while I continued to step away to keep distance between us. “You’re the anonymous tipper.  The one who told the Preventers the school’s a cover for the brothel, knowing they’d send one of us in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just smirked. “I knew you pilots were smart, but you’re not smart enough to come out of this alive.” He charged at me, but I stumbled out of the way, the damned sedative messing my concentration up. “I couldn’t believe my luck when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one sent in, I thought they were going to send in the blonde pilot. I would’ve taken any of you for my revenge, but that it’s you just makes it all the sweeter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just join the Preventers if you wanted back in with Une?” I asked, dodging another lunge from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lady</span>
  </em>
  <span> Une!” Nichol raged, black eyes glinting dangerously. “And don’t you think I tried? I didn’t even get to talk with her! I was refused on the personality test alone as being ‘unstable’, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you and your fucking pilot friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> got right in.” He spat bitterly, “Rebels, damned terrorist children!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine why you weren’t accepted.” I retorted, sarcasm dripping from my words. Why the hell am I feeling winded? Do I have a punctured lung? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had everything planned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After she was shot, I brought her back to earth and knowing the war was coming to an end, I began funneling money and investing it so I could take care of her for the rest of her life. But then she woke up and followed His Excellency into space, leaving me behind.” Nichol ranted, “She was supposed to come back to me after the war ended, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>rebels</span>
  </em>
  <span> got your hooks into her and dragged her away from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then the Preventers rejected you.” I taunted, mad men make mistakes. “Because you’re crazy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snarled at me, lunging again and this time grabbing the end of my braid, pulling me harshly back. “I might be crazy, but I’m going to make sure you die today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spun around, trying to get him in a choke hold, but his broad neck made it impossible for me to wrap my hands around him enough to strangle him face to face. Turning, I bit into the arm holding my braid and took the resounding punch to my temple as he dropped my braid. I stumbled back as he roared with pained anger and shook my head again as a wave of dizziness came over me. The hit was hard, but it shouldn’t have been hard enough to make me like this. “What did you do to me?” I asked, panting hard as the room spun around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nichol chuckled darkly, rubbing the wound on his arm. “Finally noticing? I shut the air off. While it doesn’t affect the whole base since we’re on earth, these holding cells are completely sealed off; the vent is the only way air gets in and I shut it off hours ago. Though since I didn’t want to take a chance, I’ve been pumping carbon monoxide into the room,” he jerked his head towards the tank I spied earlier, “so at most we have a few hours left before we die from a lack of oxygen, though most likely earlier by carbon monoxide poisoning. I told you I’m going to make sure you die today and how fitting for you to die the same way you should’ve died four years ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll die too!” I shouted in shock, nausea rolling over me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I’ve got no other reason to live anymore except to kill you, which in turn will destroy the other pilots.” He gave me a manic grin, “I made sure of it too. The only way to open that door is a remote that I threw into the hallway before locking us in here, though I do plan to take the pleasure of killing you before I die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking insane.” I whispered, circling him as I tried to keep my wits about me. I glanced up at the vent in the ceiling, wondering if I’d be able to fit into it or even crawl far enough before the carbon monoxide killed me. He might be insane, but he’s not stupid, not to have manipulated the Preventers undetected and have this whole thing set up just for the benefit of killing me. They say genius and insanity go hand in hand; Nichol is most definitely the poster child for it. Lucky me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly pounced, knocking me down as he began punching me, my arms coming up to try and block the blows from my face as I bucked my hips to try and unseat him. “Die, you useless scum!” He yelled, breathing harshly as he continued to pummel me. If I stayed like this, I would definitely die sooner than later, and so making the quick decision to let my face be semi-unprotected, I reached one hand up and dug my thumb into his eye, pushing until I felt the eyeball squish beneath my thumb. He screamed in agony as he wheeled away from me, blood pouring down from his now gaping eye socket. “You fucking whore!” He kicked me in my side, forcing the air from my lungs as I curled up against the next kick. He reached up to kick me again, but suddenly lost his balance and stumbled, falling to the ground with a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly pushed myself up as nausea and dizziness threatened to send me back to the ground, but I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stay upright. I staggered towards Nichol, where he still lay unmoving on the ground, a small pool of blood beneath him. Kicking him, I watched as he let out a grunt and shakily rolled to his knees. I know I don’t have the strength to break his neck, but he doesn’t look like he has the strength to kill me as he feebly tried to punch me. Muscle weakness, it’s one of the next signs of carbon monoxide poisoning if I’m remembering correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you hurt my friends.” I panted, my voice hoarse and my lungs burning at the lack of oxygen. Reaching behind me to grab my braid, I knelt behind Nichol and wrapped my braid around his neck, pulling as tightly as I could—one hand on the end of my braid and the other hand at the base of it. I hadn’t needed to do this often during the war, but it had come in handy once or two when I had no other weapon, but myself. I hated it, my hair is precious to me and was to remember those who have died, not to kill people with, but I couldn’t turn down any advantage, no matter how minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers came up, trying to scratch at my braid effectively cutting off his carotid arteries before they reached behind, scratching at my hands and face as I had to be close enough to use my braid this way. I ignored the burning in my lungs, the scratches he was inflicting on my face and just pulled my blood slicked braid tighter as my muscles screamed at me. It only takes thirty seconds to lose consciousness once the carotid arteries are blocked, but another two minutes before you’re dead—or at least as good as dead. Nichol’s fingers suddenly went limp as he fell into unconsciousness, but I didn’t loosen my hold, not until I couldn’t hold it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Collapsing next to Nichol’s body, I tried to slow my breathing to conserve oxygen, but I doubt it would matter with carbon monoxide being pumped in. I pushed my tired muscles to make me stand up, but I suddenly fell to my knees, vomiting violently as my vision darkened. “No!” I growled to myself, “No, I’m not gonna die here, not like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forcing myself to stand again, I stumbled to the door and checked to see if there was any kind of keypad on this side I could hack into or possible crack that air could get into. But of course, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my kind of luck. A quick circle of the room showed me there was nothing else of use except to turn off the tank, which according to the gauge was almost empty—at least I think it was. I was finding it hard to concentrate…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes fluttered, what was I doing? Sleeping? No, no sleeping. I needed to get out of the room, but how? Vision swimming, I looked up at the vent, it was my only choice, but being as short as I am, I couldn’t reach it and jumping definitely seems to be out right now. Panting, I looked at Nichol’s body and grimaced. Taking a lurching step, I righted myself and dragged the body over to the vent, panting with exertion as I felt my eyelids drooping. Maybe I can just take a nap, just a short one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” I yelled, slapping myself, though it wasn’t hard because my body felt so fuckin’ heavy. I folded Nichol’s body over on itself and made a wobbly step stool. “Sorry man,” I muttered as I climbed onto his back, “but I wouldn’t even be in this mess if it wasn’t for you.” Feeling along the vent cover, I found the screws and searched into my hair, praying to Shinigami that I still had my lock picks. Feeling them still pinned in my hair, I gave a sigh of relief as I pulled them free, my hands shaking as I began unscrewing the screws. The other picks clatter from my hand, “Shit!” I cursed, but I moved to the next screw as I feel unconsciousness swimming at the edges of my vision. The pick slipped from my fingers as the screw fell out, but I just started pulling the vent cover down, bending it as best as I can so I can gauge the small vent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’ll be tight, but I think I can do it. I reached my fingers up, feeling an edge that I couldn’t quite reach. Taking the last of my energy, I jumped and gripped onto the edge with my hands, gasping as I slowly pulled myself up, even as my muscles groaned and burned. My heart was beating fast and erratically and another wave of dizziness came over me and then I was falling, my body twisting awkwardly as I fell on my side, just missing Nichol’s body. My left arm bent awkwardly at the fall and I heard the snap of bone as my forearm broke, tearing a scream from me as I tried to roll off it. Then I was heaving again until I was dry retching on the floor, my vision darkening as I rolled onto my back, my broken arm cradled against my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a fucking joke this is. Famed Shinigami who has survived the streets, an epidemic and two wars is dying from a lack of oxygen. Again. And this time, I don’t even have Deathscythe Hell to look at while I die… nor any of my friends. Damn, I knew I should’ve learned that stasis trick Wufei did when we were in this position before, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought I’d be in it again! At least before, Lady Une knew where we were and that our oxygen had been turned off, now no one knew where I was. Who knows if they’ve even realized I’m missing yet, I don’t even know what time it is. Though, if I remembered the timing enough, they should’ve stormed the school by now, but I had no idea how long I was out for nor how much time had passed when we flew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was not sure how long time ticked by, but I tried my best to slow my breathing, holding it for as long as possible before breathing out and in again. There’s not enough oxygen for me to hold my breath for five minutes, but hopefully three minutes a breath will help extend my life. My mind began to wander through the wars, thinking of Hilde and Dan and their three minions—soon to be four. I thought about Quatre and Trowa and Wufei, but I tried to not think of Heero because it hurt too much. Hopefully he doesn’t beat himself up if I die, hopefully they can let him know it’s not his fault. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell hopefully aren’t too disappointed in me, I guess I’ll find out soon… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My thoughts became less coherent and I wasn’t even sure where I was anymore. My body was heavy and drenched in sweat, the air hot and heavy. Did I know where I was before? Everything ached though, my arm throbbed harshly and I just wanted to sleep, but something told me not to and so I tried to fight it. But as I stared almost unseeingly around the room, I saw a familiar flash of honey blonde hair and sparkling golden eyes followed by a devilish smirk. “Solo…? Yo’re alive?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, giving me that teasing look he always does when he thinks I’m being stupid. “Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
“Died. Plague.” I muttered, my eyes fluttering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, hmm…then guess ‘m dead.” He shrugged, “Maybe yo’re dead too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Then Solo was gone and replaced with the leering faces of OZ torturers and I tried to lift my arms to protect myself, but doing that causes agonizing pain down half my body. What kind of torture device is this? I glance around, but I don’t see a device, just a dead body near me and the smell of vomit in the air. “Le’ve me alone.” I tried to yell, “Won’ tell nuthin’!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
“Did you two fuck?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice banished the OZ soldiers, but this voice hurt so much more, it brings a different agony to me, to my soul. Who was that again? Who did I fuck? Why is that voice so angry? Why can’t I remember? I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore and as they slid shut, haunting cobalt blue depths glowed before me.   </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 10<br/>
2/23/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I might actually feel worse leaving everyone with <strong>this</strong> chapter ending. </p><p>Some notes on this: </p><p>I looked up how long one could be trapped in a 12x12 room with no new oxygen and you'd die of starvation or dehydration long before you'd die of a lack of oxygen--it's 12 days before you got the point of being poisoned with your own carbon dioxide. So other than having Nichol pump OUT the oxygen from the room, my only option was to start poisoning the room with carbon monoxide to speed up the process. So that's how we got there! </p><p>Also, I hope Lieutenant Nichol threw some of you for a loop! His character always bothered me because the damn man was Lady Une's right hand man, always there and ready and infatuated with her, he rescues her after she's shot and takes her to Earth and then...<strong>he just fucking disappears!</strong></p><p>Nothing is ever said what happens to him, or at least not from what I watched! Maybe someone knows? But as it stands, I thought he made a great villain for this and he's crazy enough to want revenge for what he sees as Lady Une being stolen from him. </p><p>Also, from what I remember, there's no proof that Duo ever went to Africa nor that he ever met Nichol, so it worked out well in this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Wednesday everyone! ^_^ </p><p>Duo <strong>LIVES!</strong></p><p>Hopefully ya'll know that Duo would be alive, I mean, I've still got 22 chapters to go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not owner <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Twenty Nine</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing I noticed was that I definitely was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead, no, I was worse than dead, I was in a hospital. How do I know this? I can hear the beeping of the machine next to me and the murmuring voices out in the hall. Now, next question, how the hell am I here? Last thing I remember was strangling Nichol and trying to find a way out. And a lot of pain, which I was still in, I realized with a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, he’s starting to wake.” A gentle voice said quietly and a warm hand took mine in it, the touch almost burning to my cold skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll inform the nurse.” Another voice, sharper, muttered and I heard the screech of a chair as the person stood. My eyelids fluttered as I heard a door open, but I quickly closed them against the harsh light. “Excuse me, please page the doctor, Mr. Maxwell is waking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right away, Agent Chang!” A woman’s voice squeaked and then the door was closing and the footsteps told me Wufei was returning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Som’one turn th’ lights ‘ff.” I mumbled and I felt the hand holding mine squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trowa, the switch is right behind you.” Quatre, the light bubbly voice is definitely Quatre. “Oh Duo, we’ve been so worried!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light beyond my eyelids suddenly darkened and I very carefully opened my eyes to find four sets of worried eyes staring at me. To my right were Quatre and Trowa, sitting side by side while the blonde was holding my hand and Trowa had his arm wrapped comfortingly around Quatre’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To my left were Wufei and Heero both looking at me with a mix of worry and anger and I flinched, quickly dropping my eyes down to the cast around my left arm. “Hey guys…” I said hoarsely and Quatre was quickly hopping up to get me water. It’s not bottled, but I trust them enough to not let me be poisoned while they’re all here. I forced myself to slowly drink the cup Quatre was holding despite wanting to guzzle it down and finally leaned back into the pillow. “So, what’d I miss?” I quipped with a small grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero suddenly stood up, the chair pushing back violently and giving me a dark look before he stormed out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre gave me a pitying look as I worried over my bottom lip. “He’s angry, really angry, Duo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all are.” Wufei snapped, “How could you not tell us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Confidential,” I shrugged, refusing to meet his gaze, “you know how it is, Chang.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even tell us you were a Preventer again!” He yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically I’m not.” I answered tiredly, my voice scratchy. “Une pulled my resignation for this one and only this one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve been lying to us this whole time!” He accused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not lyin’,” I mumbled as Quatre handed me more water, “just not the whole truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maxwell, not another word without my presence.” A commanding voice says followed by Lady Une and Heero, “You are still active at this moment in time. And there’s a lot to debrief, but most of it can wait until you’ve healed some.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask how you all found me?” I asked after finishing the second cup of water, looking around the room and Une nodded. “I seriously thought I was a goner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre put his face in his hands and took a deep breath as Trowa tightened his arm around the slighter man’s shoulders. “Much of it by luck, Duo, so much luck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at them confusedly, my headache returning. “Whaddaya mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero moved past Une and slammed the chair hard on the ground near my bed before sitting down. “After our…argument and we couldn’t get in touch with you, we took Quatre’s private jet to what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be your school Friday afternoon.” I withered beneath his glare and heated tone, “We arrived at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duo Maxwell’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> dorm room just to discover he was not you. Not long after that discovery, he cracked and told us he was to impersonate you under Commander Une’s orders.” He shot a murderous glare at Une who coolly arched a brow at him. “Around the same time Commander Une received a call that you were missing. That they had stormed the school you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> at and the…</span>
  <em>
    <span>brothel</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the anger in that word almost broke me as my face flamed with shame, “but when you couldn’t be located, Commander Une called me and Wufei in to find you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since Quatre and I were already there, we all went because </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> messes with one of ours.” Trowa said gently, but I could hear the anger rolling through his words. “Lucius Tallward was </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> forthcoming once Quatre got him alone and he told us about Lieutenant Nichol taking you to Africa.” Oh, I bet Lucius was. Quatre can be fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trowa fortunately immediately knew who Lieutenant Nichol was,” Wufei added, “from when he infiltrated OZ as a soldier. He made the connection and contacted Commander Une to track Lieutenant Nichol’s movements. We knew where his plane had landed and I realized it was near the Lake Victoria base I had attacked when we first arrived on Earth. We made an educated guess that he had taken you there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully, Quatre had splurged last year and bought the fastest private jet available and then let me upgrade it. So what took you a three hour flight took us less than two hours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heero piloting helped.” Quatre smiled as my head spun from all the various people talking as I tried to force my eyes to follow the bouncing conversation. All it was doing was making me dizzy though, which also began to make me nauseous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Using heat sensing radar, we found which room you were in, though barely.” Heero said, those stormy eyes on me, “You were unconscious and barely breathing, we didn’t know how long you were unconscious for or what the extent of your injuries were, but seeing the tank of carbon monoxide told us we couldn’t wait for paramedics to get to you. We rushed you to the closest hospital and then….” He trailed off, his lips pressing into a thin line as rage contorted his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then?” I prodded, anxiety spiking as the others worriedly looked at each other. The room began to close in and I glanced around for a way to get away, but surrounded by gundam pilots,  Une standing at the end of my bed and a broken arm, I wouldn’t get far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your heart stopped, Duo.” Quatre said gently, his voice slightly distorting. “Multiple times, your heart beat was so erratic that it kept stalling. The doctors weren’t positive they’d be able to get your heart to stabilize. ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You spent ten hours in a hyperbaric oxygen chamber to flush the carbon monoxide out of your system faster.” Wufei spoke, giving me a slight smile at my slack jaw expression. “You’ll be spending a lot of time in it for the next few weeks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hand wrapped around my braid, pulling it harshly down in front of me as I twisted the ends around my fingers. This is all too much, too much information all at once, too many traumatic incidents in a row and too many people crowding around me. “I…died?” And suddenly the nausea became overwhelming and I was leaning over the side of the bed and vomiting, just bile from the looks of it, but pain blossomed along my abdomen and then hands were grabbing at me. The room distorted, colors mingling and the faces before me looming and blurry as I began to hyperventilate. “Let me go!” I yelled, wild eyed as abruptly no one looked recognizable, “Let me go, who are you all? What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, he’s having an episode!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thundering steps and yells could be heard, but I couldn’t understand any of it and all the faces blended together until they were indistinguishable. Someone turned on the lights and I screamed at the bright lights burning my eyes, throwing my arms up despite the protest of my left arm to cover my head as I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. “Leave me alone! I want Heero, where’s Heero?” I yelled, gasping in another breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t respond, Agent Yuy, he’s in a confused state and your voice may actually harm more than help.” A deep voice said that I didn’t recognize. “We are sedating him, not enough to put him under for hours, but we need to slow his breathing and heart rate quickly before it puts him into a convulsion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I felt myself relaxing against my will, everything slid into a dreamy state as my arms fell to my sides and my head lulled heavily. “Wh’re ‘m I?” I muttered, squinting to focus and slowly Quatre’s pale and shaken face came into focus. “Quat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr. Maxwell, can you look at me for a moment?” The deep voice said again and I turned to focus on the elderly man wearing a doctor’s coat at the head of my bed. Behind him I could see Heero and Wufei looking worriedly over his shoulder as my breathing became deeper. “Very good, Mr. Maxwell, now, follow my finger with your eyes only.” I tried to do it, but it was difficult and my head jerked a few times so my eyes could watch easier. “Hm. How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired.” I sighed, “Confused.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you recognize the men behind me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, my eyes beginning to droop once more. “Wufei ‘n Heero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will be transporting you shortly to the hyperbaric chamber, Mr. Maxwell, for another treatment. But why don’t you rest for now, hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I muttered something unintelligibly even to myself and my knotted up brain. The room darkened as someone turned the lights off again and to the quiet murmurs of voices, I began to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened, Doctor? He seemed to be doing fine.” Wufei asked quietly as I felt someone’s hand slide into mine—not Quatre’s, this one was rougher and larger, but for the life of me I couldn’t get my eyes to open to see who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severe carbon monoxide poisoning can take months to finally heal, sometimes even years. We won’t know the full extent of any damage for a few weeks, but I’m honestly surprised that he was coherent when he awoke. But it does mean he doesn’t have any permanent damage from carbon monoxide poisoning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can we expect from his exposure?” Une asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can cause confusion and memory issues as well as nausea, dizziness, lassitude and arrhythmia, which is why his heart is a main concern right now.” The doctor sighed, “Most likely he began to have a panic attack, which can cause confusion as well and it set off an even worsening confusion.”  Well, that just sounds like a box full of giggles and shits, don’t it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Months?” Quatre’s horrified gasp came even as I chuckled, the hand holding mine squeezing gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly longer, Mr. Winner, though from what I’ve heard, you pilots heal much faster than the average person. Honestly, I’m surprised he’s even alive with the amount of carbon monoxide in his blood, most people would be dead or have permanent brain damage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Doctor,” Trowa said. “I think we need some time to…process things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask a question first?” The doctor said and as hard I tried to listen to what the question was, I fell asleep before I knew what was asked. For the first time in months, I finally felt safe with my friends watching over me and that was enough to lull me to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hyperbaric chamber is pretty neat, but definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun to be in. Thank Shinigami, I’m used to being in small confined spaces because otherwise, I’d be having a claustrophobic meltdown. It’s a long tube with a small window that you can look out of that pumps pressurized pure oxygen and you get to just lie in there and breathe, which is a lot more work than you’d think! The doctor explained that I’ll need to use this for six hours a day for at least the next week to get the carbon monoxide purged from my system and help keep the effects of being poisoned at bay. That means I have to stay in the hospital for at least a week, if not longer, so I can use the stupid chamber and that made me the worst patient on the floor. Oh, and my friends helped with that too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently only Quatre is allowed to speak with the nursing staff as the other three are too imposing and I’m too much of an ass right now to deal with. It’s been one day since I was brought in. The hospital is paying whoever takes me on as a patient hazard pay as well as extra vacation time, for which the Preventers are making a generous donation to the hospital. Speaking of Preventers, I’ve also been informed that once I’m done with my treatment, I’ll get to have lunch while Commander Une grills—ahem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>debriefs</span>
  </em>
  <span> me about my mission and such. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the silver lining, if you can call it that which I’m gonna call it that, is that since I was so fuckin’ out of it, they were able to fix my arm without anesthesia. I now have a lovely plate and four screws in my arm and have to keep the cast on for the next six weeks. I’m not even sure what sedatives they used, but the after effects fucking sucked and I am most happy to avoid them in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep blue eyes looked into the chamber through the little window and I grinned up at Heero, giving him a little wave, but he didn’t return it. Instead, he glared at me for a few minutes and then backed away as I rolled my eyes. He’s still quite pissed off, obviously, and has barely spoken to me, let alone smiled, since I woke up in the hospital. My quartet of bodyguards were nice, but annoying everyone. Heero glared at anyone who approached me, Wufei intercepted to verify credentials while Trowa stood guard on the side Heero wasn’t on and Quatre tried to smooth things over while also letting whoever came in know that if they messed with me, their body would never be found. I love my friends, but again, it’s been one day and they’re already driving me batty with the hovering. Guilt was the only thing that kept me from snapping at them though, I know they were all blaming themselves for what happened to me or for not pushing me, researching better or finding me faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero kept checking on me like clockwork every twenty minutes until my time was up. Then he watched as the nurse helped me out of the chamber and into a wheelchair before </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisting</span>
  </em>
  <span> he push me back to my room. He then glowered down at me as I squirmed uncomfortably beneath it before finally falling into a sulk, my chin in the palm of my good hand. “What, Heero?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes and shot him a glare of my own. “Don’t ‘hn’ me, you’ve been glaring at me all day, but won’t talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m angry.” His voice rumbled irately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” I snapped, exasperated already with the conversation. “Want to say why or just that you’re angry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was silent until we reached the door of my room and I heard the quiet sigh as he whispered, “I’m just angry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo!” Quatre smiled happily, “How was your treatment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, “It was like breathing, can’t say I feel much different.” Yes, I’m pissy, if you don’t like it, sue me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile dimmed a bit and he gave an awkward chuckle. “Yes, I guess so. Hopefully you’ll be able to tell the difference over the next few days, but your lunch arrived! Do you want to eat it in the wheelchair or the bed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bed is most definitely preferable.” I said tiredly, but the nurse who had been following behind us immediately vetoed that idea and pointed to the plush chair beside the bed. We glared at each other, but the woman was strong willed and I eventually gave an annoyed sigh and weakly walked the three steps from the wheelchair to the chair. “Fine, chair it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a job with the Preventers?” Une asked the nurse as she walked in, “We need people like you who don’t immediately roll over beneath these five.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse, a plump dark haired woman grinned, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement. “I’ve got thirteen children, I’m not easily cowed, but maybe once they’re all in college, we can talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she picked up my tray, moved the rolling table to slide over my lap and set my lunch down in front of me. As I silently stared at the stir fry of some sort, she gave a huff, crossed her arms and waited. Seconds ticked by, but all she did was raise a brow until I grudgingly said, “Thanks…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite welcome, dear.” She smiled happily as she headed out the door. “Just page me if you need something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five pairs of eyes watched me closely as I picked up my plastic spork and poked at the stir fry. I slowly took a bite, chewing the slightly overcooked rice with a bit of chicken before I scowled at my audience. “Can I help you guys?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of you out,” Une commanded, “I need to speak with Agent Maxwell about his assignment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Heero growled, surprising the hell out of me and Une, but the other three pilots just nodded. “We’re not leaving Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re all agents and have already been brought into much of the operation,” Quatre quickly added, “unless Duo doesn’t want us to be here…” Those aqua blue eyes of his looked at me pleadingly at me, a desperation to not leave that I didn’t fully comprehend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, giving a relaxed shrug that made my shoulders twinge. “It’s fine with me, Une, I know it’s not ‘by the book’, but you know them and you know they’ll get the information one way or another.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips pressed into a tight line showing her displeasure in the arrangement, but she nodded and took a seat in a metal chair near me. She took out a recorder and crossed her legs as she set the recorder on her knee. “Fine, but you four are to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>silent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Any outburst and you will be immediately removed. Understood?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded, no one speaking as she pressed the record button, adjusted her glasses and set her gaze on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Maxwell, your reports have been detailed and very thorough, with your help, we were able to find the other ten schools and were able to unite with local law enforcement to shut them down before news of our planned raids reached them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get the one in Rhode Island?” I asked flatly, devoid of any emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Ja…” my eyes flicked to my friends all leaning against the wall to my right intently watching my expression, “Is the head master there in custody?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave me a curious look and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, a tension I didn’t realize was there disappearing. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let that maniac out, he’s a fucking sadist.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Lucius Tallwood?” Une asked as I took another small bite. “He’s been very forthcoming since in custody.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a bastard, but he deserves some leniency.” I said, causing a gasp from Quatre. I looked at him and he was staring at me with confusion and surprise, his hand by his heart. He felt my affection for the man then, damn it, can’t keep anything under wraps around him. “He started out as the other students did, he was the sadist’s favorite. I’m not saying he shouldn’t rot in jail, but he definitely was groomed and Jason still has some kind of control over him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Une nodded, fingers interlacing in her lap. “Can you tell me what happened that led to Lieutenant Nichol’s death?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pushed my tray away, thinking about being locked in that holding cell with him suddenly took away any appetite I had. I took a moment to collect my thoughts and rubbed my eyes with my good hand. “He…” I trailed off, biting my lip worriedly as I looked at the woman before me. She had been close to him, right? I mean, to be her right hand man, he’d have </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be close. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I do not blame you, Duo.” She said resolutely. “He made his own choices, as have I, so please, continue without concern for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, giving a slight smile and then took a deep breath. “He was your anonymous caller, the one that tipped the Preventers off about the school. He knew the Preventers would investigate and he knew the chance of getting one of us gundam pilots sent was fairly high due to our age and skills.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was targeting you five?” Une’s sharp tone showed her surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really all of us, mainly me and Wufei, though he would have been happy with any of us from what he said.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why was it he was targeting you two?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shifted slightly, ducking my head as I quickly rushed, “Look, first you have to understand, the man was crazy, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>certifiably</span>
  </em>
  <span> insane. There wasn’t a single screw in his head that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> loose and so his reasoning is definitely off the mark and skewed and—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Maxwell,” Une snapped, glaring at me over her glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of you.” I huffed, looking away, “He blamed us for you getting shot during the war and said if you hadn’t been shot, then he’d have still been with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…what?” Obviously, that was the last thing she expected me to say. Hell, it hadn’t been what I was expecting either! It wasn’t the first time, and I’m sure it won’t be last, that we were targeted, but usually it was because they wanted to use us to threaten others, for revenge or recruit us for their cause. Though…technically Nichol did seek me out for revenge, just not in the sense that we’re used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really had no idea how devoted he was to you?” Trowa suddenly asked. Damn, I didn’t think Mr. Tall and Quiet would be the first to break the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Une seemed a bit too shell shocked to reprimand him. “He was just a good soldier, loyal and ready to follow my commands without question. I had no idea that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>attached</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted, “He idolized you, much as you idolized Trieze, though amazingly you were saner in that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence descended upon us as they all digested my words and I grabbed my bottled water that came with my lunch and sipped it as I looked around the room carefully. Une was staring down at her hands as if she had never seen them before, Quatre was mouthed “we need to talk later” to me, Trowa was carefully looking between me and his lover as he tried to decipher what was going on between us, Wufei was watching Une and Heero continued to glare at me as if I’d burst into flames if he stared long enough. I flinched beneath that glare, my thoughts going back to our conversation a few days ago and how he hated me, but obviously he doesn’t hate me enough to leave unless it was guilt or old war ties that kept him here. I wanted to ask, but at the same time I didn’t want to because really I didn’t want to know what he’d say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Une finally gave a deep sigh and shook her head before her face returned to the stern look I was used to. “You haven’t explained what led to his death yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, “Well, on the flight over, his bodyguard…um…Gowon sedated me. Supposedly I killed him, or at least according to Nichol I did. He had commanded Gowon to kill me once the effects of the sedative had kicked in, but apparently I stabbed him through the eye and into his brain. Though I can’t verify it, Gowon was behind me and I lost consciousness right after I stabbed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I woke up in that holding cell where he explained his plan for revenge. He had turned off the oxygen while pumping the room with carbon monoxide, though I hadn’t realized it until I found myself having trouble concentrating and staying upright. I was still under the affects of the sedative too, so I had thought that’s all it was until I began having other symptoms. He…” I paused, taking a sip of water as I fiddled with the cap. “He planned to die and to make sure I didn’t get out alive, he threw the remote to the door out into the hall. Said he didn’t have anything else to live for except making sure I was dead and so he locked us both in there, but he wanted to kill me himself, he wanted the pleasure of watching me die or some shit. In the end, I was able to strangle him w-with my braid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My voice had fallen to an almost whisper at the end. I didn’t want to explain how I squashed his eye or even think about how easily it had crushed beneath my thumb or the amount of blood that came flowing from it. I didn’t want to think about the gurgling sounds and tight gasps as he tried to breathe nor the way his hands dropped suddenly and his body weight almost pulled me down when he went limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His body was…oddly folded.” Une uncrossed her legs and then crossed them again the opposite way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, “I thought I could get out through the vent, thought if I could make it to the hall, I’d have enough air to at least extend my life, but I couldn’t reach it. And so…” I took a breath, blocking the image of his face from my mind, “I used Nichol as a stepping stool, I got myself partially up too, but lost my grip and fell. I think that’s when I broke my arm. The details are fuzzy, I don’t remember getting the vent open, but I remember falling from it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only have one other question for now. As I said, your reports have been very detailed and we found everything we needed in the utility closet you pointed out, but when the doctors were working on you, they found some…odd injuries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I set my jaw, staring straight ahead as I knew what was coming. “I don’t believe it’s something that needs to be on the record, Commander Une.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned the recorder off, but gave me a disapproving frown. “If they were received while in your capacity as a Preventer’s agent, then it should be recorded, Agent Maxwell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want it on the record.” I ground out, trying to keep my anger in check. “Is that what the doctor asked earlier?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wufei nodded, “He asked if we knew how old they were. He said the bite mark on your shoulder looked fairly fresh, but that you have scarring on your…um…nipples.” A blush spread across his cheeks, but he didn’t drop his gaze from me and I could see the anger burning there too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waited for him to continue with the other scarring, but as the silence stretched, it seems the doctor either decided to leave that private or didn’t examine me that far. “I told you all about last Saturday, but I bent the truth some.” I sighed, feeling some relief at being able to tell the truth, “I was protecting my friends, but it was by taking a benefactor—that’s what the men who bought you for the night were called—that was a sadistic fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason.” Heero muttered, his voice dark and angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it, I knew I slipped up! I huffed, “Yes, Jason. He enjoyed pain and because I ran my mouth, he beat me up. Then while…” I shifted uncomfortably, “the deed was being done, he started choking me. I stabbed him and got him the fuck off me, but he still fought back and bit me deep on my shoulder.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he left breathing?” Une asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say I wasn’t in any shape to move swiftly.” I answered flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero punched the wall angrily, the stone cracking beneath his fist, and he stormed out, Trowa following him to probably try to calm him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t account for the scarring.” Quatre said slowly, his face pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flicked my eyes to the blonde and then to Wufei. “I don’t believe those are details you want to hear.” My voice was devoid of any emotion, a fun trick I learned from Heero, and I clasped my hands together so they wouldn’t notice them shaking. “Go check on them before Heero goes ballistic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Quatre firmly answered. “We’re your friends, Duo, we’re not going to leave you because you got hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quat,” I swallowed and gave him an imploring look, “trust me when I say you do not want to hear this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wufei took Quatre by the arm, “He’ll tell us when he’s ready to, if he’s ever ready to.” I nodded my thanks to Wufei as he gently dragged Quatre out of the room, leaving Une and I alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do this another time, Duo.” Une said gently, but I shook my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all outta here, I don’t know when that will happen again. I’ll keep it simple though, you remember my little tidbit to you about General Sorinto?” She nodded, eyes narrowing as she frowned. “I hope you found your fucking leak, by the way, I did not appreciate going in blindly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did.” Came the clipped reply, she didn’t even look abashed as she steadily met my gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully I had met with Sergeant Anders prior and so I knew Sorinto wasn’t your contact as he claimed, but when I refused to admit to being a Preventer he fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span> me repeatedly with candle wax. He used ice cubes so it would burn worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Une’s mouth opened and shut wordlessly as she stared at me wide eyed, she had never been one for torture during the war. She didn’t mind roughing us up or killing us, but she never agreed with outright torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got burns on my nipples, stomach, thighs and genitals.” I added quickly, my fingers fretting with my braid once more. I really dislike talking about this shit. “This happened the second week of school, the burns are all healed, but it left significant scarring that has left me very sensitive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you pull out as soon as that happened?” Une hissed, anger bubbling. “You left this completely out of your reports.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave her a lopsided smile, “If I left when I did we wouldn’t have been able to shut them down. I’ve been tortured before at the hands of OZ,” I reminded her and she looked away briefly, “I could handle it, I did handle it and so I stayed. I knew if I included my injuries in my report, you would have gone in early. If you had, we wouldn’t have known about the other schools or Nichol.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were reckless, but not reckless enough to endure torture and continue on.” She said, adjusting her glasses again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep resent within me surfaces, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was reckless and chose me because despite being reckless, I got the information necessary no matter what price I had to pay. Maybe she didn’t believe I’d be tortured, but she certainly knew I’d continue until I got all the information we needed. “Yeah well, after this whole thing, I’m done being reckless, Une.” I snapped angrily. “Lose my fucking number and don’t contact me again because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing anything for the Preventers ever again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips pursed as she stood, ready to snap at me, but the door slamming open as Heero stomped back in stopped her. The others followed behind and they spread throughout the room again, on guard and ready to protect me. One look at Quatre told me he sensed my anger and told the guys, who were all glaring at Une. “We’ll discuss this further another time.” She finally said, giving a brief nod to my friends before taking her leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t change my mind!” I yelled after her. I huffed, crossing my arms resolutely as I mumble about hard ass commanders, but despite my friends’ curious glances, I remained tight-lipped about our conversation. It was one thing to tell my “boss”, it’s another to tell my friends and I was damn well going to try and keep it from them forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Dhampir</span><br/>Page 11<br/>2/23/2021</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, they boys are all back together! ^_^ </p><p>The mission is finally over and now things can start improving for Duo, hehe. </p><p>And, of course, thank you for the continued kudos and comments! It's great to see a few new readers too, ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday! </p><p>Hopefully this one isn't so angsty ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing </em>nor any of the characters except those I've created for this story.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Thirty</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You know, sometimes it’s good to have rich friends. I’m not a mooch by any means, but when desperate times call for desperate measures, I’m willing to turn a blind eye to it. Of course, I didn’t know when my dear billionaire friend said he could handle my care with his personal doctor and team that it meant he was going to <em> buy </em> me my own hyperbaric chamber and have it set up in the guest room. </p><p> </p><p>“Quatre! I could’ve gone to the hospital nearby daily, you didn’t have to buy me my own.” I groused, though touched despite my anger.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shrugged and gave me a light smile, “Forty thousand really isn’t that much, I even downgraded because I know you don’t like me spending money on you.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Forty thousand? </em>” Pretty sure you could hear my groan through the entire house. “That’s way too expensive, Quat!” </p><p> </p><p>“When you don’t need it, I’ll donate it to a poor hospital that wouldn’t be able to afford it, will that ease your conscience?” He asked tiredly, his fingers coming up to rub the bridge of his nose. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, okay, I’m still being a pissy patient and pushing poor Quatre to the brink as he tries to get me settled into my room. I huffed in annoyance, but dropped the subject as I collapsed onto the bed, giving a deep moan at the soft comforter. “I know I’m being a bastard, I’ll try to stop.” I finally said dejectedly. </p><p> </p><p>“We all just want to be here for you, Duo. You’re family.” He said gently, his hand coming down to pat my knee. I nodded, but kept my face blank and remained quiet until Quatre left. “We’ll be downstairs when you’re ready to come down.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s not the first time Quatre’s called us all family, but I struggled to think of them that way. They’re my best friends, I would die for them in a heartbeat and obviously do anything I can to protect them, but…family…that’s a taboo word for me. Solo and I and our gang were family and they all died. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen told us all often how we were one big family, even if we did get adopted by another family, and they all died too, once again leaving me alone. Even my first family—whoever they were—was taken from me as I found myself a street urchin. So that’s three families that were ripped viciously from me and now the others want to be family? Nah, I’m good, I don’t need a family and it’s safer for them if we’re not. I guess it was all right if they consider me family, but they <em> can’t </em> be mine. They can’t.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since I almost died and I had been settled into Quatre’s house today with a night nurse specifically assigned to me as well as an on-call doctor who would see me daily until I was discharged. And you bet your ass they’ve already been vetted by all four pilots, though I rolled my eyes when Quatre informed me that a psychologist would be coming to talk to me in the next few days to discuss my PTSD. We all have it and I’m not interested in discussing my feelings and nightmares with some stuffy old man who has no fucking clue what it’s like. Hell, I’m not even having nightmares!</p><p> </p><p>The silence in my room was heavenly, I hadn’t been left alone <em> once </em> since the pilots had found me and I felt like I couldn’t even have a moment’s reprieve to myself to sift my thoughts into order. Coming to grips with everything was gonna take time, I know, but I wasn’t sure if I was going to be given the necessary time, not with my friends here. Hell, one of them even stood guard right outside of the bathroom whenever I needed to relieve myself! Thankfully I convinced them all I could do a sponge bath without help. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking of friends, I felt a surge of guilt over the friends I had made over the past few months. What did they think of me now? Why do I care when I know I won’t see them again? I’ve been to many schools, made many easy friendships, but these friendships were different—we had bonded over being used as whores and that wasn’t easily forgotten. I never even asked Une about the other students, whether they were still at the school or had they been sent home to their parents, nor had I asked her about Lucius… </p><p> </p><p>I let out another groan, thinking about the raven haired head master, and I could almost feel his fingers on me, his lips at my throat and the teasing roll of his hips. I didn’t love him, I knew what love was and this wasn’t it, but there definitely was something between us, more than lust and an assignment. For the first time, I felt like I needed closure and wondered if I could ask Une if I could visit him wherever he’s being held, I needed to talk to him and maybe…maybe figure out the swirl of emotions I felt around him meant.</p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes and threw my right arm over them, blocking out the light. The hospital had assigned me a damned psychiatrist too and for the first time in my life, I found myself wondering if maybe I really needed one. My own mind was too muddled to work through it all, but I didn’t know if I wanted someone else in there too...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>A knock at the door woke me and I carefully sat up, wincing at the throb in my arm that I apparently had rolled onto in my sleep. “Uh, yeah?” I called groggily, rubbing one eye with my good hand. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Trowa peeked in, his auburn hair falling over his one eye as usual. It seemed not even Quatre could tame that hair. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” </p><p> </p><p>I waved the apology off with a grin. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep! What time is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost seven, dinner is ready if you’re hungry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Real food?” I perked up, “Absolutely! Lemme just make a pit stop and I’ll meet you downstairs.” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, giving me a soft smile, “I’m glad you’re here, Duo.” </p><p> </p><p>My grin faltered slightly as Trowa closed the door and I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth as I went to the attached bathroom. Relieving myself isn’t very fun one handed, though thankfully it isn’t my dominant hand, and I wanted to kiss whoever made jeans with zippers because if I had to pull my pants all the way down, I have a feeling I wouldn’t be getting them back up. Unfortunately, while it’s less embarrassing, I found myself at an impasse with the jean button and suddenly wanting to kill whoever made jeans with zippers. “Fuckin’ button, get in the hole!” I sibilated, glaring down at the damned thing. “It shouldn’t be this hard, damn it!” </p><p> </p><p>After my eighth failed attempt, I finally admitted defeat and sedately walked down the stairs to where I knew the others were waiting for me, wondering if I should just try to hide my undress or whether I should ask one of them to help me. Feeling my pants beginning to slip, I definitely decided asking one of them for help would be infinitely better than mooning everyone when my jeans suddenly fell off. Yes, I know, I’m nimble handed and <em> should </em> be able to handle buttoning up my jeans alone, but <em> obviously </em> my hands didn’t get the memo. Sweat pants from now on! </p><p> </p><p>Awkwardly holding up my jeans, I perused the downstairs for help, I’d prefer Quatre or Trowa, but hell, I’ll put up with Wufei’s teasing if necessary or with embarrassing one of Quat’s Maguanacs as long as it’s not— “Heero!” I startled, eyes widening as I grasped my jeans tighter and floundered at the taller man. </p><p> </p><p>There was no emotion on his face, everything was stoically blank except for a tinge of curiosity in those blue depths as he stared down at me. “I was asked to check on you.” He murmured, the rich baritone of his voice made me shiver and I quickly backed up a step to cover it. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah,” I gave a nervous tittering laugh, Duo, you sound like a schoolgirl, stop it! “Just a minor wardrobe malfunction, I was just comin’ down to see if Quat could help me with it.” </p><p> </p><p>Heero cocked his head and frowned, “I can help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh <em> hell </em> no. Nope, not happening! No way am I gonna be able to keep the blush off my face or the moan from my throat if fuckin’ <em> Heero </em> got his hands near my manhood.  “Y-yeah, I guess you can.” <em> WHAT? </em> Damn mouth, stop working independently from my brain! “I can’t get my jeans buttoned one handed…” I gave a little shrug, fighting hard to act nonchalant. </p><p> </p><p>Heero looked away briefly, clearing his throat, before giving me a slight nod. “I can help with that.” And despite him taking a step towards me, I couldn’t stop myself from taking a step back, then another and another until my back hit the wall and Heero was crowding my space with an imperceptible look on his face. “Why are you running away?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know?” I almost inaudibly whispered, my gaze riveted to his eyes, the stormy ocean blue drawing me in and holding me hostage. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t look down as he stepped closer and I felt my breathing stop as his hand found the waistband of my jeans, two of his fingers curling to the inside of it. His knuckles rubbed against my stomach and I suddenly felt very hot, almost feverish as he slid his fingers until they rested just above my groin. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the whimper in my throat and pressed my lips together tightly so I wouldn’t lick them. I couldn’t look away as Heero’s other hand came up and found the button of my jeans and effortlessly slid the button through the eyelet, I couldn’t stop looking at the shifting emotions in those unfathomable cobalts, emotions I couldn’t place, but knew they made them glint. His fingers slid down the front of my pants and despite the multiple layers between us, I can feel his touch as if it left a trail of fire behind and my cock twitched in interest. I know my face is blushing, I can feel the heated skin as I flush at the contact and Heero very slowly pulled the zipper that had fallen down back up and I swear I could feel every metal tooth connecting together until the zipper reached the top. My mouth went dry like the Sahara Desert and I swallowed audibly as Heero leaned in towards me, his eyes dropping a little down and suddenly uncertain. Heero uncertain? What the hell is going <em> on </em>? Then he suddenly stepped back and I immediately missed the warmth of his body, “There you go.” </p><p> </p><p>I took in a shuddering breath and forced a laugh, “Thanks, buddy, you saved me from giving everyone a show. Didn’t want my ass hanging out.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes flicked down to my crotch and quickly back up. “You’re welcome.” He said before walking away towards the dining room. It had to be my imagination that his voice sounded a little rough because there’s <em> no </em> fuckin’ way that Heero’s attracted to me. He hates me. That little lean in was <em> not </em> him leaning in to kiss me, it was…it was something else, but I had no damnable clue what! Damn it, Lucius has got me so fucking screwed up that I’m seeing a friend simply helping out another friend as a damn come on. </p><p> </p><p>Following slowly behind Heero, I found the other pilots in the dining room and took a seat next to Trowa and across from Wufei. Heero and Quatre sat at the heads of the table and I tried my best to relax while everyone stared at me. Taking a sip of water from the crystal glass before me—really? Crystal water glasses?—I quirked a brow at the four men and put my water down. “Am I dinner?” I grinned, “Because ya’ll are staring at me like I’m the main course.” </p><p> </p><p>Wufei snorted, “You’re too sinewy to make a good dinner.” </p><p> </p><p>Tensions lowered as I gave a barking laugh and I sighed deeply once dinner appeared, obviously Quatre decided to make my first dinner here one of my favorites with steak—already cut up, mashed potatoes, rolls, corn and all the fixings that come along with it. No fancy dinner tonight, no siree, I’m gettin’ an all American dinner and my mouth watered at the sight of it. Even though the food at the boarding school was good, it had nothing on this! I devoured everything quickly, well aware the others were staring at me and knowing that if I was eating, I wasn’t talking. Eventually though, my stomach felt like it was ready to burst and I set my cutlery down with a satisfied groan.</p><p> </p><p>“That was awesome, Quat.” I said, giving a small smile at the blonde, “I forgot what real food tasted like over the past few months.” </p><p> </p><p>He beamed, but pushed the mashed potatoes towards me, “Are you sure you don’t want anymore?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.” I laughed, “I’m so full that I’m gonna look pregnant if I eat another bite.” </p><p> </p><p>Heero made some grunting sound in his throat and I glanced at him just to verify he wasn’t choking on anything. That’s the only reason, had absolutely nothing to do with the way just having him nearby was making my heart flip flop. “You lost weight, you need to gain it back.” Heero accused once he swallowed his mouthful. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a fuckin’ stressful couple months, Heero, <em> of course </em> I lost weight. It wasn’t like I was trying to and I’m not gonna make myself sick just to make you all happy.” I sniped, narrowing my eyes at him, my heart no longer flip flopping. </p><p> </p><p>“You should have told us.” He growled back, anger rolling in again as the others glanced between each other. And there it is, I knew it wouldn’t take long before one of them brought it up. </p><p> </p><p>I scoffed, “That would have gone over well, wouldn’t it? ‘Hey guys, I just got called in to dismantle a brothel from the inside <em> alone </em> ! Yeah, I know it means I’ll be a fucking <em> whore </em> , but no worries!’ None of you would have let me go alone and <em> all </em> of you wouldn’t be able to do it.” </p><p> </p><p>“There were other ways this could have been handled.” Heero said, voice rising along with his body until he was standing, leaning heavily on the table and bellowing. “We could have hacked into their system, we could have gathered intel, we could have done stake outs—why did <em> you </em> have to go undercover without any backup?” </p><p> </p><p>I jumped up just as quickly, my anger reacting to his. “You don’t think Une tried all that? Come on, man, she called me in as a last resort because her hands were tied.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you’re not a last resort!” He seethed, his hand slamming into the table as he lost control of his temper. “<em> You </em> are not a Preventer agent, <em> you </em> are a civilian, <em> you </em> don’t belong doing missions, <em> you </em> haven’t been trained—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a goddamned gundam pilot just like you, Yuy!” I interrupted loudly, the other three watching the volley between us in silence. “And you have <em> no </em> fucking clue what I’ve been trained to do. Seriously, I’m not some flower that’s gonna wilt at a rough touch, yes, ya’ll saved my ass and I love you all to bits, but stop treating me like I’m a fucking child.” </p><p> </p><p>I saw rage building in those cobalts, “You aren’t even eighteen, so technically you are a child.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he did <em> not </em> just say that. Even he seemed to be shocked that he said that, but when no apology followed, my simmering anger erupted. “Firstly, I’m an emancipated minor just like the rest of you were. Secondly, I haven’t been a child since the first time I whored myself out when I was seven or eight.” I ignored the shocked expressions from those around me, my anger burning too brightly to even care that I hadn’t ever told them that little tidbit. “And thirdly, do you really believe <em> any </em> of you could have done what I did?” I gave a humorless laugh, “Do you actually think you could fuck random men and pretend to enjoy it? Be on your knees for hours sucking ‘em off? Pretend you’re such a slut you’d willingly be a whore? You think you could seduce anyone necessary and put up with being fucking <em> ripped apart </em> ?” My voice had risen to a hollar, I couldn’t bellow like Heero, but I still had an impressive set of lungs on me. “Huh? Tell me you could’ve done it because I <em> know </em> you couldn’t and I wasn’t about to fucking let any of you be destroyed by it.”  </p><p> </p><p>I watched the anger drain from Heero’s frame, his shoulders slumping slightly as he continued to glower at me, but the intensity had lessened. “I’m leaving.” He said roughly and I couldn’t stop the flinch at the burning odium in those two words. </p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” Quatre protested, suddenly standing as Heero swept out of the dining room, “Wait, Heero!” </p><p> </p><p>I bit my lip, staring down at the table, as I gained control over my emotions before looking up at the remaining two pilots. Trowa was looking past me towards where Quatre and Heero had disappeared with a carefully blank look on his face as he steadily ignored my gaze. I slid said gaze over to Wufei who was staring at me with a look of consternation and pity, the pity immediately resurging my anger. “I don’t need your fuckin’ pity, Chang.” I snarled, braid whipping behind me as I ran back to my room and slamming the door before I noticed the burning in my lungs from the small exertion after just yelling. Damn poisoning, damn Lucius, damn Nichol, damn Wufei and <em> damn </em> Heero.</p><p> </p><p>Damn everyone, but most especially damn me—damn that I got myself in this mess, damn that I couldn’t keep it from my friends, damn me for being so fucking stupid I got injured badly, damn me for being so fucking in love with Heero I left. If I could have cried, I probably would have, but instead, all I felt was cold, numbing anger and I hung onto it because being angry is a whole lot better than being broken. </p><p> </p><p>I collapsed on the edge of the bed, feeling a sharp flutter in my chest while a wave of dizziness came over me. I placed my hand to the pulse on my neck while taking a few deep breaths, feeling the thready beat and knowing I needed to calm myself before I sent my heart into another arrhythmic episode.  That would mean another hospital stay and I definitely do <em> not </em> want that, not when it hasn’t even been twenty four hours since being discharged. Shit…the doctor had told me to do something, but that hazy feeling was falling over my brain and I couldn’t remember what to do. It was there, right on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn’t <em> fucking </em> reach it. Another stuttering beat and I took a controlled breath, I knew panicking is only going to make the arrhythmia worse. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself and just focus on the sound of my breathing and clearing my mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Duo?” Trowa called, knocking lightly on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Tro.” I answered as I continued to breathe forced slow, even breaths. It came out more like a breathy croak than sounding strong and angry and Trowa immediately opened the door, concern clear on his face.  </p><p> </p><p>Those emerald green eyes fell on me, seeing my fingers on my pulse and immediately knowing the problem. He crossed the room silently and felt the pulse at my wrist gently. Eyes locking with mine, he removed my hand from the right side of my neck and carefully began to rub a spot on it. “Keep looking at me and taking deep breaths. The night nurse won’t be here for another hour.” He broke our gaze long enough to shout for Wufei to grab an ice pack and I heard the soft steps retreating, letting me know he had been just outside the door. “I’m stimulating your vagus nerve, did you try that?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” I whispered, annoyed once again that I needed help. The words reminded me that the doctor had said if I began feeling the chest flutters to stimulate the vagus nerve to get my heart back into a proper rhythm. If after ten minutes it’s not any better, I would have to go to the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>“Duo?” Wufei appeared on my other side, those black eyes are almost the same shade as Nichol’s, but they’re full of concern and regret. “I’m going to apply this ice pack directly to the skin on your neck.” </p><p> </p><p>I nodded, my one hand bunching my jeans in my palm as I continued to take deep breaths. This is fucking <em> rich </em> , I’m an absolute mess inside and out. I swear, when I’m all healed up, I’m locking myself away and never leaving again and screw anyone who wants a favor because everyone is indebted to me <em> forever.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Trowa picked up my wrist again, feeling intently at my pulse, but I already knew my heart was returning to its normal rhythm by the way the fluttering had stopped and the dizziness was beginning to subside. The hazy feeling was still there and I slumped against Wufei’s shoulder, partially in a silent apology for yelling at him. “The arrhythmia is starting to diminish.” Trowa’s cadence relaxed me more, his voice soothing and steady. “This was not how we saw dinner going tonight; we’re sorry Duo, especially for Heero. We had all agreed not to discuss anything about what you have been through tonight.”  </p><p> </p><p>My eyes were slipping closed, but I shook my head against Wufei’s shoulder. “ ‘Ro hates me.” </p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t hate you, none of us do.” Wufei answered, his voice just as soft and steady as Trowa’s. “I don’t pity you either, I pity what you have had to endure, but those things also made you who you are—strong, honorable, amusing and one of my best friends.” </p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, ‘Fei.” I slightly smirked, feeling the ice pack removed from my neck. We remained together while my heart found its proper rhythm and I just soaked up their warmth and friendship, feeling something sliding back into place in my soul. The haziness left me and I finally pulled away, the two immediately moving just enough to allow me space as I carefully shifted until I sat cross legged on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling better now?” Trowa asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked earnestly at me. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I am, though having your heart beat way too fast and out of rhythm tires you out. I think I’m gonna turn in, if ya’ll don’t mind.” </p><p> </p><p>Wufei and Trowa stood, the bed bouncing up as their weight left it and bid me goodnight, though Trowa turned at the door and gave me a soft smile, “I’m certain Quatre will be checking in on you soon, but I will be sure to tell him to keep it brief.” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no stopping that lover of yours, Trowa.” I laughed, enjoying the thrum of warmth spreading through me in knowing how much my friends care. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget that either, but he’s not the only one who won’t let you disappear again, Duo.” </p><p> </p><p>I didn’t have a chance to respond before the door closed and left me in the silence of my room. I blew at my bangs, watching the fringe ruffle slightly before I searched through the room for clothes that I knew Quatre already had bought because, <em> of course </em>, he would. And not to be disappointed, I found all I’d ever need in the dresser and closet, smiling as I picked out a set of blue and black honeycomb patterned pajamas. I used the bathroom, shimmied out of my pants and underwear and was able to get the pajama bottoms up without an issue, but looking at the pajama top, I knew the sleeve wouldn’t work with my cast. I’d just have to stick with my plain black t-shirt for now.  Just as I was brushing my teeth, I heard another knock at the door and Quatre’s voice calling for me and I made some kind of muffled grunt as I spat into the sink. </p><p> </p><p>Quatre peeked into the bathroom and smiled, “I see you found the clothes!” </p><p> </p><p>I smiled back, “Yeah, thanks man! Though I can’t take full advantage until this damned cast is gone.” I gently lifted my broken arm up, wiggling my fingers and doing my best to ignore the itching deep within the cast. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde winced with understanding, “It was such a nasty break, though it was clean thankfully. Your bone was sticking out when we found you…” he trailed off as agony flashed through his eyes. “Allah, Duo, we thought you were dead when we found you, you <em> looked </em>dead.” </p><p> </p><p>Swallowing thickly, I gave Quatre a flicker of a smile before hugging him one armed, to which he hugged me bruisingly hard. “I thought I was dead too, you have no idea how shocked I was to wake up in a hospital.” </p><p> </p><p>“We all knew you were hiding something, but never expected it to be all of that! We didn’t want to push you so far that you’d leave us again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promised I wouldn’t, Quat.” I answered gently, watching as tears collected at the corners of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You always find loopholes, Duo, and…” he paused as he pulled me back towards the bed so we could sit side by side, “well, not understanding why you had left originally hasn’t exactly made us comfortable that you won’t do it again.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence stretched between us as I worried over my bottom lip before I finally hesitantly asked, “Do you know why now?” </p><p> </p><p>Understanding aqua eyes met mine, “I have a good idea, yes. Heero.” </p><p> </p><p>“Heero.” I nodded, bringing up a knee that I loosely hugged with my good arm while resting my head on my knee, wincing slightly at the pressure on one of my cuts. Oh yeah, my face looks fantastic considering not only Jason’s lingering marks are there, but also Nichol’s punches had left bruising and his nails had left scratches all down my face. </p><p> </p><p>“How long have you loved him?” The blonde quietly asked, his tone gentle. </p><p> </p><p>I gave a half laugh, “Years. I’m not sure when it changed from admiration to love, but I knew by the end of the war I was absolutely in love with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he chose Relena.” </p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t know I was a choice, but it wouldn’t have changed anything.” I shrugged, hardening my emotions because I was not gonna cry. “But…well, watching him with her <em> hurt </em> so fucking much, Quat, and I was afraid if I stayed I’d become bitter and make some ridiculous mistake like telling him how I felt. I knew it’d destroy me if he walked away from me, so I walked away first.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know it makes no sense to hurt yourself so you won’t get hurt, right? And in turn, hurting all of us.” </p><p> </p><p>“It hurt less.” I whispered, looking away. “It hurt a lot less than it does now, knowing Heero hates me.” </p><p> </p><p>Quatre gasped, “He doesn’t hate you Duo, he—” he cut off his own words and shook his head slowly, “I can’t tell you what he feels, but I <em> know </em> he doesn’t hate you.” </p><p> </p><p>I turned further away, staring at a spot on the floor. It was a slight discoloration in the redwood flooring and reminded me of a finch in its shape. “You weren’t part of our last argument. You didn’t see the hatred in his eyes and he certainly didn’t deny it when I asked him if he hated me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he actually tell you he hates you?” He questioned softly. “Did he actually say those words?” </p><p> </p><p>“He might as well have.” I snarled, glaring angrily at my friend. “I asked him if he hated me and he just stared at me, fuckin’ silent like a statue. And then you saw him at dinner, I repulse him so much he had to leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, Duo, you’ve got this all wrong!” Quatre protested, but he saw the stubborn set of my jaw and instead of pushing me, just sighed defeatedly. “I <em> know </em> he doesn’t hate you. I know it, but this is something you two need to work out together. And it sounds like there’s a lot you need to work through…like this…head master for example? And after your fight, Heero called me and yelled about some boyfriend you have. A Talon?” </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, “Talon’s not my boyfriend. And what about Lucius?” </p><p> </p><p>Quatre tapped his heart knowingly, “I felt your emotions for him, they were—are—tumultuous and I’m honestly not sure I understand it. I met him and while I certainly get the appeal, the man is drop dead gorgeous, I don’t understand why you feel the way you do about him…do you love him?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I know I don’t love him.” I sighed, flopping back on the bed. “But…there’s something about him too, he reminds me a lot of me honestly and he felt it too. He had a way of getting beneath my guard and he understood me in a way most don’t. Then I learned he had been a victim himself and he even longer than most, that bastard Jason kept Lucius under his thumb for six or seven years as his own personal sex slave. Jason then made the new school and made Lucius the head master of it. I’m not saying Lucius isn’t culpable, he most definitely is, but it…He would have been someone I could have loved if he hadn’t been twisted by Jason.” </p><p> </p><p>“And if you didn’t love Heero.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” I didn’t mention that Lucius made me forget about Heero when I was with him. “Lucius was falling for <em> me </em> though, right before Jason fucked me up, Lucius said he was falling in love with me. I…destroyed that, I had to. I can’t have him loving me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you destroyed it, Duo.” Quatre said, lying down next to me carefully to not jostle my cast. “I met with Lucius when we discovered you were missing, my first impression of him was that he was calculating and smart, cold even. As soon as we said we were looking for you though…his whole demeanor changed and he about fell apart. Once we discovered who took you and that he was OZ, Lucius went pale and said something about promising to keep you away from them. He spilled everything then, I didn’t even have to use my persuasive abilities on him because he was worried about you. He does love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, he doesn’t. He loves who I was around him—Whore Duo.” I snapped, “He doesn’t actually know <em> me </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“You just told me that Lucius got beneath your guard and understood you in a way many don’t. He got close to you, I can feel that and I can even understand that.” He said softly, “He’s actually being detained at a nearby Preventers headquarters and I know we can get you in to visit. Do you want to see him?” </p><p> </p><p>I turned startled eyes to him, “W-what? Why would I wanna see him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Closure? Let him meet the <em> real </em> you?” Quatre shrugged, lightly stroking his hand down my arm in a touch that felt nice and not sexual. It was different, but enjoyable to have just a friendly touch and not have it be something leading to more. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” I finally whispered, sagging into the soft bed. Did I really want to see Lucius again? Thinking of the raven haired man brought flashes of elegant hands, soft caresses, bruising holds and stifling heat that certainly brought a warm coiling to my groin. Damn my traitorous body! Clearing my mind, I sighed and grabbed Quatre’s hand, holding his soft hand in mine. “You mind staying until I fall asleep?” I asked, suddenly feeling much like the child I had just denied being earlier. Quatre made me feel safe and loved, two things I hadn’t felt in a long time and certainly not together. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He smiled, lying next to me and watched silently until my eyes closed and my breathing evened out. I’m not certain how long he stayed, but I was thankful to have friends like him even after all the shit I had pulled on him.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 11<br/>2/26/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heero is damn confusing at times, hehe. </p><p>But yay, Duo's "home" from the hospital and now we get more interaction with the other pilots that's NOT through a screen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter Thirty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday you all! I hope everyone had a good weekend and now to start your week off right, a new chapter ^_^ </p><p>We're getting there people! 20 chapters left, haha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except those of my own creation</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>Sum Tuus</strong><br/>
<em>Chapter Thirty One</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Duo!” Quatre called, giving me that bright smile as his aqua eyes sparkled. “Come on, I never thought you’d be the one we’re dragging along.” </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, “Well, if I knew where we were going I might be a little happier, ya’know.” </p><p> </p><p>The day had started off really well, I spent a good two hours in the hyperbaric chamber as it seems overnight my CO2 levels rise quicker—something to do with not taking controlled breaths, yadda, yadda, yadda. I had a good breakfast with just Trowa as Quatre was out for an early meeting and then around lunch Wufei and Heero had shown up, both claiming to have taken the day off early and had decided to visit me. I knew then <em>something</em> was going on, but I didn’t know what yet and no amount of cajoling got the three pilots to spill. </p><p> </p><p>I didn’t exactly try with Heero, we hadn’t been alone since his outburst at dinner two weeks ago and any interaction we had were short and to the point. After that dinner, he hadn’t shown up for over a week, though I had overheard a few phone calls where he was checking in on me. The man fucking confused me. He hates me, enough to avoid me, but then he’s giving off vibes like he <em> likes </em> me or something, which I <em> know </em> he doesn’t because it’s <em> Heero </em>. And whatever we were going to was making him damn snappy, he practically growled at me when I brushed past him to get a glass of water and had been glaring at me for most of the day. </p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t got any better either when Trowa told me we were meeting Quatre at the airstrip. The tightlipped jerks just shuffled me onto the plane and then had the audacity to keep me distracted by letting me copilot with Wufei and a promise that once my arm was healed, I could take the sleek beauty out for a spin alone. Being in the cockpit was heaven and I didn’t even pay attention to our destination as I fiddled with various controls and questioned Wufei endlessly—sometimes his patience is astounding. </p><p> </p><p>But I was getting tired of being carted around and began snapping at my friends when we finally pulled up in front of a large hotel that had my jaw dropping open at the opulence of it. Chandeliers, grand staircases, bell hops and even fuckin’ doormen! Quatre just chuckled and led the charge into the hotel and by the looks on my other friends’ faces they were either used to seeing such hotels or amazing actors because they looked totally relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you hurry up, you’ll find out!” Quatre teased, dropping back to link arms with me and pull me along. </p><p> </p><p>I gave a wry smile and huffed at the bubbly blonde, but acquiesced to his insistent pulling, “All right, all right, but careful, I’m a wounded man!” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, you’re practically back to normal other than a few fading bruises and your arm.”</p><p> </p><p>“And my lungs and heart and the carbon monoxide poisoning…” I groused, but made the amusement clear on my face so there was no bite to my words. It certainly was a blow to my pride that I wasn’t healed up yet, but as everyone kept reminding me, it’s only been three weeks since my harrowing time with Nichol. I’m used to bouncing back though, so the fact that I had to keep using the hyperbaric chamber daily—though I was down to once a day now—and still had moments of arrhythmia and confusion annoyed the hell outta me. But it seemed like the worst of it was over and my CO levels were steadily decreasing, so now it was just the waiting for the rest of my body to heal. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s just right in here.” Quatre said and pointed ahead of me to the large ornate doors that two men were ready to open as Trowa settled on the other side of me and Heero took point. </p><p> </p><p>Wufei fell in step behind us and I rolled my eyes at the protectiveness of my friends who had just put me in the center of a tight diamond. “What the hell is this, Quat?” </p><p> </p><p>And then the doors were opening and I was shuffled inside to a large room that reminded me a bit of the invitation only dinner I had attended for my mission—finger foods, small tables you could stand at, though there were some chairs lining the outer edge of the room, and champagne in glass flutes. I frowned as I took in the people around me, recognizing some of the hundred or so people, but not all. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>DUO! </em>” A voice yelled with a whoop and I turned just in time to see Trowa intercept a tall blonde—though not as tall as Trowa—who quickly backed up with a confused look. </p><p> </p><p>An earring glinted in the light and I looked around Trowa’s arm. “Areyo? What the hell are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>He grinned at me and moved to hug me, though very aware of the eyes on him. “Well, we all got invited to this <em> little </em> party for you, the whole school was invited, though I don’t think everyone came. Morgan definitely isn’t here.” </p><p> </p><p>I whirled around, eyes wide as I looked at Quatre grinning happily, looking very much like the cat who caught the canary. “Oh, you!” I laughed, “I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell me!” </p><p> </p><p>“Shit man, what’s with the cast?” Areyo asked, gently touching my arm as I saw others slowly approaching. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, broke my arm trying to escape, fell on it wrong and the damn thing just fractured.” I shrugged. I smiled as Seth came up and gave me a tight hug. “Hey man, it’s good to see you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You kept your promise.” Seth said and I felt the choked sob he swallowed. “You told us you’d find a way to stop that hell and you did. I’m so sorry we couldn’t help you.” </p><p> </p><p>I returned the hug, patting his back soothingly. “I couldn’t tell ya’ll I was working with the Preventers as much as I wanted to. I couldn’t take that chance, but I’m glad they shut it down and arrested all the fuckers they found.” </p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and smiled at me, those beautiful ice blue eyes holding back tears of happiness. “We can never thank you enough, but we all wanted to be able to see you… we didn’t know what happened once the Preventers showed up. All we knew was people were asking where you were and no one knew. We didn’t know if you were found dead or alive or even found until Mr. Winner reached out to us to come see you.” </p><p> </p><p>I grinned over my shoulder at Quatre, “You paid for them all to come here?”</p><p> </p><p>“And their parents.” The blonde nodded, “You had quite a few people reaching out to ask if you were okay, so I thought this might be the best option.” </p><p> </p><p>Yes, the best option that would keep people away from the house, but allow them a neutral ground to see me that we could easily leave if necessary. I guarantee all four of them knew every escape route and chose this specific room for the various exits it had.</p><p> </p><p>“Talon, get your ass over here!” Areyo yelled to his brother who was hovering a few yards away. </p><p> </p><p>Talon took a couple steps forward before paling and giving a slight squeak. “I-I’m good here. Hey Duo, glad you’re okay!” </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell’s your problem?” His brother groused, moving back to drag Talon forward. “It’s Duo.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh, I know what the problem is. One glance over my shoulder and I can see Heero’s murderous glare pinpointed on Talon. Yup, still pissed off with him, though still don’t know <em> why </em>. “Heero, knock it off.” I warned, shoving him in the shoulder. Of course, it’s like shoving a brick wall, so he barely paid me any mind other than to flick that glare towards me for a moment, but then he snorted and turned away. </p><p> </p><p>Talon gave me a weak smile, “Hey Duo, you’re looking goo—uh…well. You’re looking well!” He audibly swallowed, his eyes darting from me to Heero and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at them both. </p><p> </p><p>I moved forward and hugged the blonde close, “Did you have to…” I made a gesture, “that night?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” And I let out a relieved sigh, a tension leaving me I wasn’t even aware I had. “My first client was some old guy named Odysseus and he just wanted to talk. Then these men in riot gear and guns and shit came storming in and arresting everyone.” </p><p> </p><p>“So you did protect him,” I said to Areyo, dragging the two blondes into a loose hug.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We </em> did.” Areyo responded, giving me a reassuring hug. “Come on, our parents want to meet you too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Parents?” I glanced around the room again, taking in the eyes on me and suddenly realizing this wasn’t just a way for me to see that my school friends were okay, it was a party in honor of <em> me. </em> I hesitantly looked over my shoulder as Areyo dragged me into the fray of people as Quatre waved to me from where he and the other pilots were obviously going to stay. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The time moved in a blur from there. I shook hands with a lot of people, received hugs from friends and students I didn’t know as well as from many sobbing mothers. I was walked around the room in a dizzying fashion as gratitude was poured out from so many people for saving their kids, but I didn’t feel I deserved it. I didn’t save their kids, the Preventers did, all I did was gather information and tell them how to be good whores, how is that saving them? They shouldn’t be praising me, they should be hating me, if I had been smarter or faster, I would’ve saved them before their innocence was destroyed. Emotionally overwhelmed, I came to a halt and took a deep breath to try and get control over myself before I felt a strong hand grab my elbow. </p><p> </p><p>“You need fresh air.” Heero whispered into my ear and steered me away from my school friends and towards a small balcony that was thankfully empty. As we stepped through the threshold from hot and loud to cold and quiet, I felt immediately better. I wasn’t dressed warmly in a t-shirt and jeans and it being mid-November now certainly meant I felt the chill in the air, but breathing in the crisp air and watching the puffs of steam leaving my lips helped calm me. </p><p> </p><p>I gave Heero a soft smile, looking at him in the lamplight and using all my self control to keep my hand off of him because <em> damn </em> does he look good! His white long sleeved button up shirt hugged his form in all the right places and tucked into fitted coal slacks being held up by a leather belt. “Thanks, Heero. It was getting to be a bit much in there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” He grunted, but those blue eyes I love met mine and he gave me a flicker of a smile. </p><p> </p><p>We stood in companionable silence for a while until I began to shiver, the cool air causing goose bumps up and down my skin and I took in a shuddering breath. Pushing back from the balcony, I was about to head back inside when a heavy weight settled across my shoulders and pulled me into Heero’s side. My eyes widened as I looked up at Heero’s face that was still stoic and staring out over the courtyard below us. “H-Heero?” I stuttered quietly. </p><p> </p><p>He flicked his eyes to me before looking back out over the courtyard again. “You’re cold.” He muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“We can just go back inside.” My voice was barely a whisper as I stared at him, completely thrown by his action and afraid to break whatever spell this was. </p><p> </p><p>He frowned, those eyes staying decidedly away from mine. “Do you want to go in now?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” I breathed, relaxing into his embrace and enjoying the warmth and solidity of his body against mine as I let my head lean against his shoulder. “Thanks, Hee-chan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can you…” Heero huffed, his arm tightening around me as he vacillated between asking me something or not. I remained silent, letting him work it out himself and decide whether he really wanted to ask or not. “<em> Will </em> you tell me about Talon now? Can you explain it now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why is it so important, Heero?” I frowned, not understanding his fixation on the blonde. “I don’t get why you’re so interested in him.” </p><p> </p><p>He raked his free hand through those thick chocolate locks I love and gave an exasperated noise. “It just is.” </p><p> </p><p>I licked my lips and thought about it before giving a sigh, “Yeah, I can explain it now. Areyo is Talon’s twin and technically the elder brother and the first to be...coerced into being a whore of the two. Areyo knew Lucius would eventually coerce Talon too and so when the time came, he pretended to be his brother and took on two days at the club to protect his brother. But just before the raid, Areyo was discovered and Talon was scheduled to start working that Friday.” I took a deep breath, leaning further into Heero’s warmth, knowing it might be my only chance to be this close to him. “It got around that I was <em> experienced </em>,” I flinched as Heero’s arm tightened around me, “and I had talked to a few of them about what to expect and such and I helped Areyo out when he was about to be beaten for refusing to suck off a benefactor. So Talon showed up that Thursday night asking for help. I thought he just wanted to talk, but he was completely untouched, at eighteen he hadn’t even kissed anyone. Can you believe that?”</p><p> </p><p>Heero just nodded, still staring straight ahead with a completely blank look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“He begged me to be his first.” I said softly, my fingers twisting the fabric of my t-shirt since my braid was pinned beneath Heero’s arm. “I tried to talk him out of it, but he said he didn’t want his first time to be with someone he didn’t even know or felt anything for.”</p><p> </p><p>“He loves you?” He questioned, eyes finally dropping down to look at me as I shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, even he admitted he hasn’t known me long enough or well enough to love me, but he likes me romantically. I told him I don’t.” More like can’t, but I’m not about to tell Heero that. “But I felt obligated to help him however I could and so yeah, we fucked and I showed him how good it can be, but we both knew it was a one-time thing and only because of the circumstances. I even told him it was a bad idea, but he was quite convincing about his reasoning and I just couldn’t… deny him.” I sighed, leaning forward slightly onto the railing with my good arm, Heero shifting with me, “I hadn’t lied to you, Heero, before that night, we had only been friends and while I knew he liked me, I had never encouraged him. He fuckin’ caught me off guard when he asked me, I thought he only wanted to talk or I probably never would’ve let him in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>Heero’s fingers absentmindedly stroked the skin just beneath my t-shirt cuff and I fought the urge to wrap my good arm around his waist so we could be closer. The ex-Wing pilot remained quiet for a good while, fingers still stroking as he stared at some random thing ahead of him and pondered. I could tell he was pondering, it’s in the set of his brow—slightly furrowed—and in the almost imperceptible down turn of his lips. Finally, he moved to stand up straight and removed his arm from around me, the loss of his heat felt like the loss of my own heart, it hurt so damn much. He looked at me with an unreadable look, his eyes glinting brightly. “You should go back inside now.” </p><p> </p><p>I knew my face looked stricken and quickly nodded, turning before he could question me and moving swiftly inside again. I paused at the door, my back taunt and refusing to look back at Heero, but I had to say it and it came out as an almost inaudible whisper, “Please don’t hate me.” </p><p> </p><p>I moved into the throng of people and went back to talking with anyone who wanted to, giving and receiving hugs and laughing it up as if my heart wasn’t cracking. To anyone looking outside, I looked completely like the life of the party, wholly at ease and having the time of my life, but inside I was an utter mess. I flitted around, laughing at various school stories that were good times and finally admitting that it was Areyo, Talon and I who had pulled the prank on Lucius, to which Seth and Jordan and a few others laughed that they just <em> knew </em>it was us three. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey man, can we sign your cast?” Talon asked, throwing an arm around my shoulders much like Heero had, but the warmth wasn’t the same. He held up a sharpie marker with an evil glint in his eye. </p><p> </p><p>I grinned, “Sure. I’ve never had someone sign a cast before.” </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, dude?” He gaped, “With you being a gundam pilot I figured you’d have had plenty of casts to be signed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I had plenty of casts, but never crossed my mind to have them signed.” I shrugged, “Is it normal to have them signed?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Areyo grinned, “I’m gonna write our house number on it too so you don’t lose it. It wasn’t until after you were gone that we realized we had no way to contact you and since you’re a gundam pilot, it’s not like we can just look up your phone number and address like normal.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m seriously glad you all are okay.” I smiled, suddenly serious, “I’ve been wondering what happened to you all since the raid.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, sit down and we’ll fill you in.” Talon led me over to where some of the seats were along the wall and I quickly found myself surrounded by my new and old friends while others looked on. Talon and Areyo sat on either side of me while Seth and Jordan stood in front of me and Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Heero hung on the outside, watching everyone around me as if waiting for someone to attack. </p><p> </p><p>While Talon drew on my cast, Areyo talked, “So Talon told you how they raided the club and saved him from having to sleep with any of those sick bastards, but the rest of us were in our rooms when these people came in with guns blazing and locking the whole school down. We didn’t know what the hell was going on and they shuffled us all into the dining room. We thought maybe we were being taken hostage, but then this man strode in with hair longer than yours and super white, like almost platinum and said they were from Preventers and would be contacting our parents immediately. He then asked if you were there or if anyone knew where you were.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Zechs </em> was there?” I gaped, looking up at my friends to see Trowa nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Noin was with the group who raided the brothel and Milliardo went to the school. Sally and Une were personally at the Rhode Island school.” Trowa explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Man, that guy was <em> scary </em>!” Areyo chortled, “When they discovered that you weren’t at the school or the club, it felt like the temperature dropped as that ice cold gaze swept across all of us demanding anyone with information about your whereabouts come forward. Seth offered to show him where your room was.” </p><p> </p><p>“I explained that something happened that morning and how distraught you were over something, but that we didn’t know what.” Seth added and I flinched as my eyes darted from Heero to Talon. “He at first thought you had been abducted from your room with the broken phone and upturned chair. We told the agent that you were called early from class to Head Master Lucius’ office and that was the last any of us saw of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Talon passed the sharpie to Jordan and vacated the seat so the brunette could sit down. “It wasn’t until hours later that we found out you were missing. They processed us all and took our statements at the club while they arrested everyone that was at the club that night before taking us back to the school. No one knew where you had gone and we were told to go back to our dorms and stay there until we were told otherwise.” </p><p> </p><p>“We were all in the common room when your, uh, friends walked in.” Seth said, nodding to the other pilots. “I thought the blonde agent was scary, but they were on a different level all together.” </p><p> </p><p>I grinned, chuckling as I looked at them, Quatre grinning back knowingly. “They’re the best friends anyone could ever have and I don’t trust anyone else like I trust them. They’re the only reason I’m still alive.” </p><p> </p><p>“And your tenacity.” Wufei snorted. “You’re too stubborn to die.” </p><p> </p><p>“You love me, ‘Fei.” I teased.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes softened as he smiled, “Of course I do. We all do.” </p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t about to lose you when we just found you.” Quatre added and the other two nodded. “Thankfully your friends there care just as much about you and wanted to do whatever they could to help you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you disappear? Did Head Master Lucius hurt you?” Jordan asked, standing up to allow Seth a moment to scrawl his name on my cast before handing the marker to Areyo who took the empty seat while Talon took his brother’s seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, just a special benefactor.” I made a gesture with my hand like it wasn’t a big deal. “I was whisked away for an impromptu trip, it wasn’t much fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“What is with you and getting all those crazy benefactors?” Areyo asked angrily. “Seriously, after Jason and how fucked up you were after that, I thought Head Master Lucius wouldn’t let you go again.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean “fucked up” after Jason?” Heero suddenly asked, his voice rumbling angrily. </p><p> </p><p>“Heero, leave it alone.” I warned, eyes narrowing as his gaze turned into an icy glare. “I already told you all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you walked afterwards,” Areyo shivered, “all that blood…” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” I hissed at him, glowering at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you already told them!” He countered, shocked at my tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Obviously he left out some details.” Heero answered steelily, arms crossing over his chest and making his biceps flex. “What else are you hiding, Duo?” </p><p> </p><p>I clenched my jaw, “There’s plenty of things I hide, Heero, but I tell you all the highlights and usually more. You don’t need to know every aspect of my life, it’s not like you’re my lover or something.” </p><p> </p><p>Those were the wrong words, quite obviously as the way Heero’s face contorted with anger and he took a deep breath, almost about to say something, before he spun on his heel and stormed out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” Quatre admonished, but I just huffed and glared at the floor. “I’ll go check on him.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I will.” Trowa said, “But Duo, we <em> will </em> be talking later.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, another Fucked Up Friends Meeting.” I quipped, giving a Cheshire grin while Trowa walked away before I finally looked down at my cast. Talon had drawn Deathscythe on it, complete with it stepping on the boarding school. Areyo had added a banner saying “Duo Destroys Damned Demented Dicks” and I couldn’t help but laugh at it. Below the school were the signature and phone numbers of the four friends I had gotten closest with. “This is awesome.” I laughed, throwing my arms around them and bringing all four into a hug. “Thanks guys, you all made it more bearable while I was undercover. Sorry I couldn’t tell you all.” </p><p> </p><p>They all hugged me back and Areyo grinned, “Yeah, <em> that </em> was a surprise! Hearing that you were an undercover Preventers agent shocked the hell out of all of us!” </p><p> </p><p>“It was a shock to us too.” Wufei threw out and I rolled my eyes at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s move onto happier conversations, please? What’s been happening since you all got back home?” </p><p> </p><p>They filled me in and I just listened, laughing at some things and giving squeezes at others when they talked about having to go through therapy, get into another school and now trying to deal with graduating with no promise of a college like before, but Quatre quickly informed me that his company had taken on litigation for the victims and that all the money the schools had would be distributed to the victims as compensation. Before long, I found myself utterly exhausted and beginning to nod off. Quatre noticed before anyone else and quickly came to kneel before me, his finger immediately finding my pulse.</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘m okay.” I said tiredly as all my friends worriedly watched. “Just tired, Q-man.” </p><p> </p><p>“No arrhythmia, but I think it’s time to head home.” He said softly, smiling at me before sliding my casted arm around his shoulders and helping support me as I stood. </p><p> </p><p>“I can walk.” I weakly protested, but Wufei came and wrapped my other arm around his shoulders, his arm wrapping around my waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Hush Maxwell, it’s not weak to accept help.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is when I don’t need it.” I almost whined, but <em> damn </em> was I tired. It felt like it came out of nowhere, though considering we’d been there for hours, I’m sure it was just pushing myself too hard and the mental exhaustion of the day. “Thanks guys,” I said thickly, “I really needed this.” </p><p> </p><p>“We know.” Quatre smiled, slipping out from beneath my arm. “Wufei, take Duo and I’ll make our apologies for our sudden exit as well as pass along Duo’s appreciation at seeing everyone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Talon called, coming up to gather me in a tight hug. “Duo, I-I just want to say thank you. For everything, I mean. And I still want to reevaluate in ten years, I’m holding you to that!”</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled, blinking my eyes so I could focus on him easier. “Will do.” </p><p> </p><p>Then lips were pressing on mine tightly and his hands were threading through my hair as he pushed his tongue between my lips and traced my too shocked to move tongue. He quickly released me and Wufei grabbed me before my knees gave out. “Just wanted to say goodbye and remind you if you ever wanna try, I’m more than willing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” I just stared at him as he gave me a soft smile and walked away, hands shoving into his pockets. “What just happened?” I asked Wufei.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell if I know.” He groused, “He kissed you and apparently offered you a date.”  </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell if I know!” Wufei repeated again as he dragged my useless shocked ass from the room. Trowa and Heero were in the hall, talking lowly but heatedly between them until we suddenly appeared. </p><p> </p><p>Heero immediately stood straighter, his eyes running down my body for injuries. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just tired. We’re going home.” Wufei explained as Trowa came forward and helped support me. “Let’s get to the limo and Quatre will meet us there.”</p><p> </p><p>“He looks dazed,” Trowa murmured as Heero took point. “I thought there was no alcohol.” </p><p> </p><p>Wufei snorted, “One of the kids suddenly kissed him when we were leaving, totally caught him off guard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop talkin’ ‘bout me like ‘m not here.” I muttered, feeling drowsier by the minute. I didn’t even notice how Heero’s steps stilled momentarily until I thought about it later.</p><p> </p><p>“You got a boyfriend, Duo?” Trowa teased. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>No.</em>” I stressed as we stepped outside. </p><p> </p><p>“The kid asked him out, so who knows?” Wufei chuckled gently, Trowa’s low laugh joining in while Heero was utterly silent. </p><p> </p><p>I huffed with annoyance as I slid into the limo. “I’m not interested in him.” I was asleep before Quatre even arrived; huddled between Heero and Wufei I drifted off into a blissful sleep and don’t even remember getting home or back into my bed.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 11<br/>
3/1/2021</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cr0wgrrl, you were right, hehe! </p><p>I couldn't leave Duo without getting to see his school friends and finding out what happened to them. And they're all healing and hopefully will be getting a nice payout (not that it would make up for such a scandal).</p><p>And again, thank you for all the comments and kudos and welcome to new readers, I hope you all are still enjoying it and I'll be seeing you again on Wednesday! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter Thirty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Wednesday! Sorry for the slightly late update, I know usually it's out by now as I usually upload it before I go to bed, but I utterly collapsed in exhaustion yesterday (I didn't sleep at ALL the night before) and so I'm doing it now. ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except those I've created for this story.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Thirty Two</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t see Heero again for the next few weeks after the party. He was purposely avoiding me and it was pissing me off. Yeah, so maybe my words weren’t the nicest, but he’d been fucking confusing me for weeks and half the time acting like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> my boyfriend and the other half of the time acting like I disgusted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supposedly he was on a long term mission, but I got the feeling he purposely took it so he could avoid me. That thought made me snappy and pissy with everyone else, which made them all want to avoid me and my scathing sarcasm until only Quatre was willing to put up with my attitude, but even he was getting tired of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As was obvious from how he stood before me, hands on his hips and a rare scowl on his face as he glared at me. “Enough moping, Duo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not moping.” I snapped, very carefully braiding my hair. A week ago I had gotten my cast off and was now working on strengthening my arm. It was nice to be able to braid my own hair, though I was quite glad that my friends were nearby to help take care of it because I highly doubt I’d have asked anyone at the school to help braid it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are too,” he argued, “and I’m tired of it. You’ve driven off Trowa and Wufei, but I’m not letting you drive me off. Now, get your ass up and moving because you have therapy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget I drove Heero off.” I muttered, snapping the hair tie around the end of my braid and standing. It was now the second week of December and I was getting antsy with nothing to do except being coddled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s on a mission, you know that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing how that mission just happened to be after he got pissed off at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre huffed and left the room. “We’re not having this argument again, Duo, now move it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I childishly stuck my tongue out at him as I slipped my shoes on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in weeks, I cracked a real smile as I rolled my eyes at him. I knew the others didn’t deserve my wrath, but the object of my wrath was inaccessible and so I lashed out at them. It meant a lot that despite my foul mood dragging on for weeks they hadn’t just kicked me out of the house and I think subconsciously I was testing them, though it took my temper cooling and the stupid psychologist hinting at it before I realized that little tidbit. Yeah, yeah, it’s stupid to test their friendship, especially since I left them for years, but part of me was still certain that they would leave because everyone else has. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I know, I’m fucked up. It’s something I’m <em>supposedly</em> working on with the psychologist, but considering I spend the hour my friends force me to by taking the psychologist in circles, we weren't really working on anything. I can say a lot of shit without actually saying shit at the same time. It's a gift. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>My OT therapy went well, mainly just a massage that’s damn painful as the therapist tries to lessen the scarring by pulling and pushing on the scar. Even with everything I’ve been through, the first few times still caused my eyes to mist, but it’s getting better. Other than that, I get to do stupid things like lift weights and rotate my arm—</span>
  <em>
    <span>boring!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then I get ten minutes wrapped in moist heat before they send me on my way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing back into the car with Quatre, I stretched my arm and stared at the puckered scar just a few inches below my elbow. It almost made a cross, a gruesome, jagged cross, but a cross all the same. There was a two inch scar where the bone has ripped through muscle and skin and then the five inch scar that intersected with it that the surgeons made when they fixed it. It was a bright red right now and swollen, but it looked really good considering what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Quatre said as he backed the car out. It wasn’t anything like Heero’s sports car, but it was still a nice black Mercedes that moved smoothly along the road. “I got word from Une that Lucius is going to be moved soon, so if you want to talk to him, this might be your best chance. I’m not certain where he’s being moved to yet, but if you’re not ready, then I’m certain we can find which prison he’s in afterwards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Une and Lucius. Two people I hadn’t thought about in the past few weeks and I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth as I thought about it. Une had talked to me once more since my hospital stay, only to clarify a few things from my reports, to tell me that the utility closet in Lucius’ room </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been where Lucius kept meticulous records of everything and they were able to take down the remaining brothel schools as well as a network of over five hundred benefactors. It had been as damning as it had been large and I had been avoiding the news because it was constant stories of corruption by various government officials that spanned the entirety of earth and space. It was sickening. She then handed me a paper of full retirement from the Preventers and promised she would only call me for personal matters from now on—I still don’t know if I’d answer her call, personal or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius though…he was a completely different matter and I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to see him, I wanted to punch him, I wanted to kiss him and I wanted to eviscerate him. I knew part of that was from my own hurt and rejection, knowing that Lucius at least thought he loved me made me want to run to him so I could feel loved at least for a little while, but I knew that wasn’t right. I knew I didn’t love him and truthfully, he didn’t love me because he didn’t actually know me. He only saw my sexed up side—well no, that wasn’t true because he certainly had seen me at some of my worst times too. But I felt like I owed him an explanation, even though I knew I didn’t, and maybe like Quatre had said before, maybe I needed the closure. “Okay.” I whispered, my eyes focused on looking out the window. “We can go if you have the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might, so I took the day off. It’s about an hour from here, do you want me to stop and get something to eat first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” The thought of food right now turned my stomach and I didn’t know if I’d be able to keep it down once I came face to face with Lucius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive was silent as Quatre left me to my thoughts and I watched without watching as the scenery became a blur of colors until we stopped before the gates of a large prison. High walls with razor wire at the top with a sign stating it will electrocute you if you touch it greeted us as Quatre talked with the guard. I’m not even certain what he said or showed that got us in the gate, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the CEO of WEI and a former gundam pilot as well as a Preventers agent, they’d be stupid to try and keep him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre parked the car and quickly moved to link arms with me, a silent show of support and I smiled gratefully at him. “I’ll be right here the whole time.” He said as we walked towards the gray two story building. We checked in as visitors and an officer guided us to a private room and told us to wait there while they located Lucius and brought him to us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we’d be behind Plexiglas.” I murmured, gingerly sitting down in one of the metal chairs while Quatre went and leaned against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They just assumed we were here to interrogate,” the blonde shrugged, “I didn’t correct them. I figured you might want to talk to him in a more private setting anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes ticked by as I drummed my fingers on the bolted down table and my leg bounced anxiously as I wondered if Lucius would yell at me, attack me or just spit at me. Why was I even so apprehensive? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door clicked, I was immediately on my feet and spinning around to look wide eyed at the guard bringing Lucius in behind him. My eyes immediately raked over his form, taking in the grey prisoners jumpsuit that covered the impressive body I knew lay beneath it. It was baggy on his form, but stretched across his broad shoulders, giving a comical look that certainly didn’t match the situation. His black locks had been shorn short and his skin had a pallor to it I wasn’t used to seeing, those verdant eyes dull and downcast as he shuffled in behind the guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside, he looked up and his eyes widened as he fell slack jawed with surprise. “Duo…” he breathed, taking a step forward before the guard pulled at his arm roughly. His eyes didn’t leave me as the guard yanked him over to the other side of the table and pushed him into the chair as he locked his cuffed hands to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My fingers fiddled with the end of my braid as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. The guard left, door locking behind us, and I gave a fleeting smile. “Hey, Lucius, how you holdin’ up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you alive?” He asked brokenly, “They told me that guy was OZ, I thought he would have killed you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slid back into the seat, leaning my elbow on the table so I could cradle my face with my hand. “He tried, but as you are well aware, I don’t go down easy. And because you told them where I went, my friends were able to find me before I died.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius let out a relieved sob before breaking down before me. Well, that certainly wasn’t what I was expecting, I had expected bitter words, accusations and rage, not…</span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “God Duo, I’ve been cursing myself for killing you. I thought you were dead.” He looked up at me, tears openly flowing down his cheeks and all I could do is stare at him with surprise. “I never should have let you go with that man, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> I shouldn’t have, but I was such a fucking coward that I just let you go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you mad at me?” I asked incredulously, my thoughts spinning. “Shouldn’t you be pissed that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the reason you’re in here? I was working as a Preventers Agent, you have to know that by now. I was playing you, Lucius, so why…why aren’t you mad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a few deep breaths, getting his emotions under control, but he refused to look at me. “Because I belong here.” Lucius finally answered, “Head Master Jason made me deranged and I was doing things that sickened me as well as excited me. I hated what I was doing to those kids, but even though I’m a grown man, I was still scared of Head Master. Am still scared of him. I knew what I was doing was wrong and evil, but I never had the balls to stand up to him and shut it down. Instead, I let other kids be abused and taken advantage of like I was, I let Head Master Jason make me into him and over the past few months, I’ve become utterly disgusted with myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then you…” he looked at me, adoration clear in his eyes, “you came in and stood up against so much more than I ever did. You were fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tortured</span>
  </em>
  <span> by that general and got back up like it wasn’t anything. And then Head Master Jason came along and not only did you stand up to him in the restaurant, but you willingly walked into that room with that sadist and somehow stood up to him. I never could and I’m older than you, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than anyone else what he did to you and what it felt like because he certainly had taken me unprepared and dry more than once.” My eyes flicked over my shoulder to where Quatre stood silently taking in everything Lucius said with building anger. “I couldn’t even run away from him, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>…he brutalizes you, chokes you and you stab him and somehow get him to leave even while you can barely stand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did what I had to survive, same as you, Lucius.” I whispered, glancing down at the table and away from his open expression that was too close to hero worship. “Our ways might have been different, but just because you didn’t fight back doesn’t make you weak.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it makes me a caitiff though. I could have called the police at any time, I could have put a stop to all of this years ago, but I had been too afraid—too afraid of my parents finding out what happened to me, too afraid of Head Master Jason, too afraid of what it would mean once I was involved as a head master myself and now I’m rotting away in prison awaiting my trial like I should be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at him in silence as I absorbed his words. I could now see the healing abrasion on his cheek as well as the split lip, he hadn’t had it easy in prison. Of course, he wouldn’t be once it was discovered that he dealt in pimping out underaged boys. “I can’t forgive what you did, Lucius, you brought a lot of evil into the lives of children that I can’t ignore and did it for your own monetary gain and pleasure, but you also were a victim yourself. Jason groomed you, formed you into what he wanted and controlled every aspect of your life. I only had two meetings with the fuck, you had years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to lessen my guilt, Duo.” He snapped harshly, viridescent depths flashing angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” I retorted, “You’re a bastard and a prick, but you weren’t anything like Jason. You did help in the end and the information you provided helped bring down </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the schools, Lucius.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched his hands tightly, but he didn’t drop my gaze. “I don’t want to feel less guilty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Quatre, his eyes trained on Lucius. “I don’t know you, but I trust my friend and he’s usually a good judge of character. If he thinks there’s something good in you, then there is. He doesn’t say things just to make other people feel better. He doesn’t lie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Lucius swallowed thickly as he gave a small smile at Quatre’s words. “Thank you. I hope one day I can repay for what I have done, I know I plan to for the rest of my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Tom?” I suddenly asked, thinking about the orange tabby cat I had met at Lucius’ house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…friends took him in.” The raven answered, brow furrowing with confusion before a small chortle left him. “Only you would think about my cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, scratching the side of my cheek with a small grin. What can I say, I have a soft spot for animals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the scar on my arm, he surged forward, “What the hell happened?” He snarled, “Did Nichol do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Lucius, calm down!” I yelled as Quatre moved closer to me. “Quat, it's fine, he can’t get near me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he do that?” Lucius asked again as Quatre moved back fractionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not directly. He tried to kill me, I killed him first and then broke my arm trying to climb out of a poisoned room.” I huffed, dropping my arm out of sight. “Look, you didn’t know Nichol was ex-OZ and honestly, it wouldn’t have mattered in the end if he was or not. He was out for my blood and if I hadn’t gone with him willingly, I have no doubt he would have killed whoever got in his way to get me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Duo, I should have locked you away when I had the chance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted, crossing my arms across my chest and giving a cocky smile, “You think you could’ve held me, Lucius?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve tried.” He murmured, his eyes softening as he looked at me. “You know I love you, I hated sharing you with other men.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t love me. You can’t love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius looked like he had been slapped, “Why not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know the first thing about me, Lucius, not really. You might know my body </span>
  <em>
    <span>really well</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” like, shit, he knows it so fucking well, “but you don’t know me. What’s my favorite color? Who are my parents? What’s my favorite food? What are my nightmares? My dreams? You love who I was for you, a wonton whore with sass, but that’s not who </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still love you.” He said stubbornly. “Yes, I don’t know those things about you, but I know I love you. I know you don’t love me back and I don’t blame you, but I think I could have made you with enough time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pushed back from the chair and stood up, rounding to the other side of the table so I was standing next to Lucius. “If circumstances had been different…if you hadn’t been twisted by Jason and we had met under different conditions, I might have.” I gave him a wry smile, my fingers trailing down the side of his cheek, “But as it stands, no, I wouldn’t ever fall in love with you, Lucius. I’m sorry, but after this, you won’t see me again unless it’s in a court setting. I do hope you can get help and maybe if you don’t spend your whole life in prison, you can go and find a way to help people like you originally wanted to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could speak, I leaned down and sealed our lips in a final kiss. My hands came up to cradle his head as my tongue slipped into his mouth and slid against his, the kiss turning heated and passionate for a moment that reminded me too much of our times together. A moan came from one of us and I quickly separated, both of us breathing a little harder. Lucius’ face was flushed with color and looked more like himself, his eyes filling with lust as he stared at my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Lucius.” I whispered before moving swiftly to the door and knocking on it so the guard would let us out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t forget you, Duo, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you!” Lucius called after Quatre and I as the door closed behind us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre wrapped his arms around me as I battled my emotions, emotions that I didn’t fully understand. Relief was the largest one, but also a feeling of loss, regret and disgust. Relief that whatever I had going with Lucius was now closed and in the past and it lifted a weight from my chest I hadn’t even realized I had been carrying around with me. The loss was harder to understand and place, it had to do with knowing I was losing someone who understood me on a carnal level like no other ever had and had made me feel things I had never felt with anyone else. That loss was mixed with the regret in that I couldn’t love him and that we hadn’t met under different circumstances, which led to the disgust in knowing I was attracted to a man willing to pimp out </span>
  <em>
    <span>teenagers</span>
  </em>
  <span> and even the boy he claimed to love. The thought made me nauseous and I swallowed the bile rising in my throat—I’m glad I told Quatre no food beforehand because I most definitely would’ve vomited right there in the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once we were leaving the prison behind, Quatre finally spoke. I had curled myself up on the seat, my arms wrapped around my knees as I set my head on top of my knees, doing my best to keep it together. “You can cry, I won’t think any less of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to cry.” My words muffled against my jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo, he obviously means something to you and you just severed it, you’re going to hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned my face to look at him, seeing the worry in his eyes as he glanced between me and the road. “He shouldn’t though. He’s a bastard, he pimped out kids, Quat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kids</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He shouldn’t have meant a damn thing, but you can’t have sex that many times with someone and not form <em>something </em>with them…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me before that you found a mirrored soul with him,” he said gently, “it’s going to take time to get over him because even if you don’t love him, I know you were fond of him in some aspects. I just want you to know it’s okay to grieve losing him, it doesn’t make you a monster and it doesn’t mean you approve of what he did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Quatre,” I smiled, lightly shoving his shoulder, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get yourself into more trouble, I’m certain.” He smiled, aqua depths sparkling with amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted, that’s one statement I can fully agree with. The rest of the drive was in relative silence as Quatre let me sift through my thoughts and feelings uninterrupted. I might not ever fully comprehend why there was such a visceral pull with Lucius, but I was happy that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> chapter of my life was closed and done. And I was damn well never opening it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Dhampir</span><br/>Page 8<br/>3/3/2021</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus closes the chapter on Lucius. Duo needed the closure in my opinion and Quatre knew it, so this was the last moment. </p><p>In my dreams, Lucius spends the rest of his life in jail as someone's bitch for his crimes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter Thirty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer: </b>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters except those of my own creation.</p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Sum Tuus<br/></b> <em>Chapter Thirty Three</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Christmas Eve brought many surprises. The first being an irate Hilde calling Quatre and demanding to talk to me because while she had been filled in on everything that had happened, she hadn’t been able to actually talk to me. She had been running <em> our </em> business alone for the past four months and apparently being three months pregnant with severe morning sickness was making her cranky, to put it mildly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hilde.” I smiled sheepishly at her.</p><p> </p><p>The glare through the vidphone was enough to set the carpet ablaze. “Just wanting to get your degree, Duo? When exactly did the Preventers come into this? Is that why you were meeting with Une months ago?” </p><p> </p><p>I flinched, “Yeah, that’s why.” </p><p> </p><p>“Argh! And you didn’t tell me? What the hell!” She yelled, shaking her pointer finger at me. “Of all the idiotic shit you’ve pulled over the years, <em> this </em> has got to be the worst one ever, Duo!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t exactly volunteer for it.” I whined, sulking like a petulant child being scolded by his mother. Of course, as the mother of three rambunctious boys, she’s a hard ass and knows exactly how to keep the men in her life in line. “And I’m okay, alright? The guys are taking good care of me—too good care.” </p><p> </p><p>Her expression turned soft, “Are you really okay?” </p><p> </p><p>I smiled at her, “I will be.” </p><p> </p><p>She searched my face and apparently found whatever it was to be satisfactory because she nodded and then turned more serious. “Are you coming home soon? Because I’ve got a mound of paperwork I’m having trouble understanding. If you can’t, I can have it scanned and sent to you A-Sap, but it would be really great to see you in person. I’m used to you going out for weeks at a time, but it’s been a long couple months.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be coming home soon. I had to wait until I didn’t need the stupid hyperbaric oxygen chamber and finally got discharged from it last week.” I gave her a wide smile, I’m so happy to finally be out of that cramped tube. “My carbon monoxide levels are remaining steadily at 2.2 percent and that’s considered a normal reading. I have to still get tested weekly, but I’m sure I can do that on L2.” </p><p> </p><p>“The boys miss you, they keep asking when Uncle Duo’s gonna come home and bring new presents.” She teased as tanned arms wrapped around her shoulders. Dan’s face popped into the screen and he gave me a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Duo! It’s been a bit quiet around here lately, when are you comin’ to liven things up?” </p><p> </p><p>I snorted, “You’ve got triplet boys and <em> Hilde— </em>a pregnant Hilde—I think you just want me to come so you can sneak out for some of that quiet.” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, “You got me there. They’re gonna drive me crazy. Ow!” He pulled back sharply, rubbing his temple where Hilde smacked him. “Maybe they’ve already driven me crazy, come save me Duo!” </p><p> </p><p>I laughed at their antics and promised them soon, I just needed to break it to the guys. I had actually been thinking of leaving before Christmas so I could spend it with Hilde and her family, but Quatre had been talking up Christmas and already planned for us to bake and decorate cookies as well as decorate the tree. So I figured I’d leave the day after Christmas, but I had a hard time actually telling them that. I think my dear blonde Arabian just assumed I’d be staying with Trowa and him indefinitely. I loved them to bits, but I definitely didn’t want to walk in on them having sex in the dining room again—or in the living room or the kitchen…they were feisty lovers and used to having the house to themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding I probably needed to tell them considering it was two days before I was planning to leave, I wandered the house until I found Trowa and Quatre in the kitchen—fully clothed! I watched them for a few minutes from where I leaned against the door frame as they teased each other and fed each other pieces of uncooked cookie dough. Trowa had flour in his hair and there was dough slathered across Quatre’s nose, but the way they looked at each could bake the cookies alone and I’m certain if I didn’t interrupt, something would definitely be rising. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I thought we were baking cookies together!” I mockingly huffed. </p><p> </p><p>Quatre startled, dropping the mixing bowl he had been holding and it clattered loudly against the counter. “Duo! I didn’t hear you. I guess you’re all finished talking to Hilde? I didn’t know she was expecting again!” </p><p> </p><p>I pushed off the door frame and sauntered into the kitchen, reaching over the counter to swipe a bit of cookie dough on my finger and tasting it. “Yeah, she’s due in five or six more months. Oh, this is good, Q-man!” </p><p> </p><p>“Peanut butter cookies.” He grinned, “I got the recipe from one of the neighbors.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming you’re going back to L2 soon?” Trowa asked, obviously picking up on the undertone of anxiousness from me. </p><p><br/>“<em>What? </em>” His lover gaped, looking from Trowa to me and back again. </p><p> </p><p>I scuffed one of my shoes against the floor. “Uh…yeah, I figured now that I don’t need the extra oxygen, I should probably go home, ya’know? I can’t live here forever and I’ve got my own apartment and a company I need to run.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re no imposition, Duo.” Quatre said, reaching across to grab my hand. “Really, we have enjoyed having you here and while we certainly wish they were under different circumstances, it doesn’t change that we’re happy you’re here.” </p><p> </p><p>I smiled gently, “I know that, but Hilde really does need me back to help with the business. I’ve been planning to head home the day after Christmas…” </p><p> </p><p>The gasp made me flinch. “In two days?! I know this isn’t just a snap decision you made, why did it take so long to tell us?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it sorta was a snap decision. I was waiting until I was discharged by your doctor and that just happened, but I didn’t…really know how to tell you guys. I was waiting for all of you to be here so I could, but it’s been a month and Heero still hasn’t come back, so a chance of telling you guys’ together looks like it just isn’t happening.” Thinking of the chocolate brunette caused a wave of pain and regret to rush over me that I quickly shoved down. Heero hadn’t reached out to me at all, though I knew he was still in contact with the others.</p><p> </p><p>Trowa nodded, “We still haven’t discussed a few things with you because we were waiting for Heero to return. We still have questions.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know you do,” I sagged against the counter, “I’m not even sure I can answer all of them yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Quatre gave a sigh, “I can probably answer a few of them at least, if Duo gives me permission to share.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>M</em><em>ost </em> of it.” I warned, the blonde knowing exactly what I didn’t want shared, especially with Heero. “Is Wufei coming by tonight? I can fill you three in and one of you can tell Heero, it might even be better if I’m not here when he hears the details.” </p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t hate you, Duo.” Quatre insisted, for the hundredth time probably, but considering I hadn’t seen nor heard from him, I had a hard time believing the blonde. </p><p> </p><p>Trowa nodded in agreement, “He just needs time to work some things out.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I snorted, “he needs to work out whether he still wants to be friends with a whore or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo Maxwell!” Quatre admonished, slapping his hand down on the counter loudly as he glared menacingly at me. “You will <em> not </em> speak about yourself like that in front of me. We’ve all done things we’re not proud of and if I’m not allowed to call myself a mass murderer for obliterating an entire colony, then you can’t call yourself a whore. And if Heero can still be friends with me despite trying to kill him and Trowa can still love me despite me <em> almost </em> killing him, then we can all damn well look past your supposed indiscretions.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the same.” I retorted, “You were out of your mind because of the Zero program, I knew exactly what I was getting into when I agreed. You didn’t willingly do those things, I did.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the only one who has done things you’re not proud of.” Trowa’s gentle voice rolled over my anger and extinguished it. “We have enough people hating us for what we did without hating ourselves or each other.” </p><p> </p><p>Feeling chastised, I dropped my gaze to the marble counter and gave them a small nod. “No more self deprecating comments.” Doesn’t mean the thoughts are gonna stop, but I can keep my mouth shut around them—I hope. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Quatre pulled me into helping make cookies after that and we lost ourselves for most of the afternoon in way too much flour, butter and sugar. I think we made enough cookies to feed an army by the time dinner rolled around and Wufei arrived, staring at the three of us with a mix of shock and merriment as we had made a thorough mess of the kitchen and ourselves. Amazingly though, the cookies turned out decent and we enjoyed them after dinner with coffee—or tea in Wufei’s case. </p><p> </p><p>We had just settled into the living room, listening to Wufei discuss his latest assignment without going into too many details when Heero materialized in the doorway. His face was set in a grim scowl, lips downturned as he stared at me with anger, his arms crossed over his chest and body taut with tension.</p><p> </p><p>I set my coffee cup down with a tired sigh, “Who called Heero and told him I’m leaving?” </p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Quatre answered easily, coolly looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Quat! I didn’t want Heero <em> forced </em> into talking with me. If he doesn’t want to be around me, then he can damn well stay away.” Looking at Heero <em> hurt </em>, hurt so fucking much, and so I kept my eyes angrily on the blonde who took my outburst with a slight shrug of his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s one of your best friends, he deserves to be here to see you before you leave and he deserves to be here while we discuss <em> other </em> things.” </p><p> </p><p>“Deserves?” I asked dangerously low.</p><p> </p><p>But Quatre only narrowed his eyes, a spark of his own irritation coming through. “Yes, deserves. We, your family, <em> deserve </em> to know what happened to you, Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>A retort was on the tip of my tongue, ready to raze them to the ground and vehemently deny that we were family, but I knew that would cut deep, possibly so deep it would be irreparable if those words were uttered. So instead, I gestured with my hand for Heero to sit and settled into the couch for the next interrogation to begin. Seriously, theirs were worse than anything I ever had gone through. “Welcome, Heero,” I gave a saccharine smile while my words dripped with contempt, “let’s play twenty questions, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you mean ripped apart?” Heero immediately asked, eyes boring into me. The way he said it told me it was a question he had been wanting to ask for weeks and I licked my suddenly dry lips as I took a shuddering breath. </p><p> </p><p>My hands went to my braid, wringing the plait nervously, but if they wanted to know then I wasn’t going to pull any punches. “Okay, so no warm up questions… Pretty much what it sounds like, Hee-chan.” I shrugged nonchalantly as if it didn’t bother me one bit, but they all saw straight through my apathy. “One of my benefactors decided unprepared and dry feels best, thankfully I had already fucked three other men, so while it still hurt and there was blood, it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. No permanent damage.” </p><p> </p><p>His face darkened with rage, but he didn’t say anything else. Instead, Trowa spoke up, “How often was this happening?” </p><p> </p><p>“The club functioned on the weekends only. It was in the back of a legitimate dance club restaurant and so the comings and goings of young and old didn’t tip off anyone as weird. It was actually fuckin’ genius how they did it and probably would have continued to go unnoticed except Lucius decided to make his school run solely on fundraisers. The students didn’t pay a dime to attend and live there, but they did pay with their bodies to be used by the benefactors weekly. The students were all assigned a day, mine was Saturday nights.”</p><p> </p><p>“So every Saturday you had to sleep with different men?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was more giving head since it cost extra to fuck, but in my case though…” I worried over my bottom lip briefly, refusing to look at them. “Well, I was Lucius’ favorite whore and that meant having sex with him more often than once a week. I don’t know how often honestly, I lost count after a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so that time I accused you of sleeping around,” Wufei suddenly said, remorse clear on his face,“was actually true? It wasn’t seizures that made you like that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no.” I sighed, dragging a hand through my bangs, “You all have no idea how much it hurt knowing you all thought I was jumping anything that walked and thinking so poorly of me while it was almost the truth, just not in the way you were thinking. I did have seizures, but my lower region was sore as well.” Hopefully that’ll be enough to keep them from questioning further.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius mentioned being tortured.” Quatre spoke, causing all eyes to swivel to him. Damn it! “What’s he talking about, Duo?” </p><p> </p><p>“When did Lucius mention this?” Trowa asked, moving a lock of hair behind his lover’s ear. “I’m certain you would have mentioned it if it had been at the school.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah…yes, I never told you that Duo and I went to visit him in prison a few weeks ago.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh, Trowa’s <em> mad </em> . The way his jaw set and his voice rumbled said everything in one word, “ <em> What? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Quatre huffed, “We can discuss that later, but right now we’re discussing Duo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, by all means, let’s discuss this instead.” I quipped, a small smile playing on my lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance.” All four said in the same flat tone. Damn it.</p><p> </p><p>I looked each one in the eye, watching their steady gaze refusing to cower before my own. “Are you sure you want to know this?”</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded, though I didn’t miss how Quatre scooted closer to Trowa nor how Heero and Wufei sat up straighter.</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” I pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around my knees and began recounting as detached as I could. “One of the benefactors worked for, or with, the Preventers. I’m assuming with because he knew who I was and he knew Une. He tried to convince me he was Une’s contact and get me to admit to working undercover. I knew he wasn’t and so refused. He didn’t like that answer. He’s the one who gave me the scars I’ve got; he tried to get me to disclose my agent status by burning me slowly. He used a mix of ice and melted wax to make it as painful as possible. The pain sent me into convulsions. The seizures I told you all about were the result of that torture. I don’t like thinking about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s the one that scarred you?” Heero questioned, his voice barely a whisper. “He did that to your nipples?”</p><p> </p><p>I looked up into rage filled depths and held them easily. “Among other areas.” </p><p> </p><p>They lapsed into silence then, Quatre disentangling from Trowa to wrap me in his arms as he whispered apologies into my hair. I felt myself being pulled closer and then another body on the other side, wrapping both of us into his arms and smelling the light scent of forest air, I knew it was Trowa. He always smelled like pine trees and crisp air, it’s probably why I always could relax with him. Eventually Wufei joined our pile by kneeling before me and holding my hands. Over his head, I could only stare into those intense cobalt depths as Heero remained rooted in his seat as deep anger burned within him. Anger at me or at what happened to me? Only Heero could answer that, but considering he wasn’t even reaching out to place a hand in comfort as he had done with Quatre all those months ago, I could only assume it meant his anger was directed at me.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After that wonderful bonding experience, Quatre decided any other questions could wait and that we were all going to decorate the huge ass tree he had delivered for Christmas. Going into the great room—pretty much a larger living room located near the front of the house—I stared up at the fifteen foot tree and wondered what the hell we were supposed to do with it. I had never decorated a tree before and so other than knowing you put things on it, I had no idea where to start or when. </p><p> </p><p>Heero and Trowa bickered almost childishly about whether to wrap the tree in white lights or colored lights and I couldn’t silence the chortle as I watched them both talk more animatedly about the lights than they had about their gundams. Wufei muttered about idiots as he took out the white lights, explaining that while the two argued every year about it, they actually had a schedule where Heero would get his white lights one year and Trowa would get his colored lights the next year. This year was Heero’s and so Wufei began untangling the strands of white lights, waiting for the two men to remember their agreement and stop their bickering. </p><p> </p><p>Quatre appeared with a tray of hot cocoa for everyone and stopped briefly to kiss Trowa on the lips while handing him a mug, “You know it’s Heero’s year, we’re doing white, love, and that’s all there is to it.” </p><p> </p><p>Trowa gave a mischievous smile to Quatre, “Well, I’m certain I can find another use for the other lights.” </p><p> </p><p>“Trowa!” The blonde flushed deeply, quickly moving to hand out the rest of the cocoa before bumping shoulders with me. </p><p> </p><p>“How long have you guys been celebrating Christmas together?” I asked, taking a sip of the dark liquid before giving a hum of appreciation. Dark and thick and just a little bittersweet, just like a certain handsome man I couldn’t get out of my head, my eyes locked on where Heero and Trowa were now helping Wufei untangle the lights, another quiet argument starting on the best way to untangle them that spoke of the deep camaraderie between them.</p><p> </p><p>“After you disappeared.” He said gently, smiling softly at his lover. “Your disappearance really rocked us, you had to have known that.” </p><p> </p><p>I gave a small snort and before I could stop my mouth said, “Why would I know that?” Suddenly all other conversation stopped as they all stared at me. “What? We weren’t exactly close beforehand. Yeah, we all worked for the Preventers and we got together monthly for dinner, but that was it. We were friends, but I didn’t exactly feel like we were really close or anything. I had…tried too, ya’know?” I stared down at my mug as if it held all the answers in the universe, “But you two love birds were wrapped up in each other and Heero had Relena and Wufei wasn’t exactly jumping to hang out with me, he rebuffed almost every activity I suggested. I didn’t exactly think me leaving was going to cause the huge disturbance it had, I knew you’d all be upset, especially in the way I did it, but there was never any real indication that it would cause so much trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>Heero frowned, “You never asked me to do things with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, I was gonna call up the man I love and ask him to hang out with me just to torture myself with what I couldn’t have. I might be a bit of a masochist at times, but I wasn’t that much of one. I shrugged, “You were with Relena and she didn’t exactly make it a secret that she didn’t like me—still doesn’t like me. I didn’t want to cause problems between you two by hanging around.” </p><p> </p><p>“You were the one always planning the dinners too.” Trowa murmured, a pain there that looked a lot like guilt, “We never apologized to you and we should have. We were all so angry with you for just leaving like you did, but in truth, Heero was the first one to notice you were gone when you hadn’t sent a message about getting together for dinner.” </p><p> </p><p>Wufei nodded, remorse evident on his face. “You worked in a different division than Heero and I and so when we didn’t see you, we just assumed you were working on a mission behind the scenes and didn’t have a chance to tell us. It wasn’t until Heero demanded Commander Une tell him where you were that she told us you had resigned, she thought we knew and hadn’t wanted to talk about it. We hadn’t even known.” </p><p> </p><p>My eyes were locked with Heero’s, an unreadable expression on his face and I’m sure mine was just as clouded. “We spent months looking for you.” He said, “It made us closer, we hadn’t realized you were the one who kept us together until you were gone. It was still you even after you disappeared.” </p><p> </p><p>Ah, damn tears, you will not fall! “W-well, all’s forgiven.” I grinned and forced an airy laugh. “And look, we’re all together for Christmas this time!” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Quatre rounded on me, hands on his hips. “You haven’t even received an apology from us to forgive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need one.” I protested, but the blonde shot me a glare that stopped any other protests. </p><p> </p><p>He went and yanked the other three pilots to their feet and shoved them all forward until they stood before me looking fairly chastised. Then the blonde pushed through the taller men until he was between Trowa and Heero, their arms all slung across each other’s to the point that it looked comical. “Duo, you are important to us and we want to do things with you and be part of your life. Will you forgive us for being young and stupid and not realizing everything you had been doing to keep us all from drifting apart?” </p><p> </p><p>This time I couldn’t stop the tears that collected and I rubbed at them childishly with my sleeve before I set my mug down and threw myself at them, “Of course I do, you idiots.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 8<br/>3/5/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, we have a little bit of fluff ^_^</p><p>Heero has finally returned and some answers given, but Duo likes to keep things hidden as much as he can...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter Thirty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday! ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Thirty Four</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke Christmas day with a smile on my face. My soul felt lighter today and for the first time in I don’t even know how long, I felt at peace with everything. I hadn’t celebrated Christmas with the other pilots before and I was almost giddy as I slipped from the bed and straight to the bathroom to relieve myself before hopping into the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless of what wounds were healed last night, I don’t think any of them would be happy if I woke them up at four in the morning just because I was excited for today. So instead, I wasted time taking a luxuriously long shower until the entire bathroom was so filled with steam I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I then spent the next two hours drying my hair, brushing it out and braiding it before stretching out achy muscles from sitting so long. I spent much longer than I’d like to admit picking out what to wear before finally pulling on a pair of black jeans and sliding on an incredibly soft dark green sweater. I don’t usually wear sweaters, but the chill of the morning air had me wanting to be wrapped up in something warm and so I pulled on the sweater. I tugged my braid out from beneath the sweater and then dropped to my knees by the bed so I could drag out the brightly wrapped packages I had stored there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t exactly been able to get out and shop considering the past few months, especially since none of my friends were about to let me go out alone, but I had been able to call Areyo and find out where he had bought those puzzles. They were small gifts, fairly cheap too, but I knew the pilots would get a kick out of them and so I couldn’t resist buying each of them their own gundam puzzle. I had hidden them under my bed and decided six in the morning was still early enough for me to sneak downstairs and stick them under the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sneaking down, I smiled at the brightly lit tree and the presents beneath it before slipping my own four into the fray. It had been more fun than I had thought it would be to decorate the tree and watching as grown men fought over who got to hang what ornaments made me laugh until tears were trailing down my cheeks. Who would have thought ex-soldiers would be adamant about who got to hang a Bugs Bunny ornament? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre wouldn’t let us turn the lights on until the whole tree had been decorated, tinsel included. Thinking about the tinsel evoked a small shiver from me as I reached out to finger a strand. I had decorated a tree before, with Hilde, but she had never done tinsel and so it had been my first time with the shiny strands of silvery plastic. I had struggled with how exactly to put it on the tree, settling for placing a few strands at a time on a branch before I felt a heated presence behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one was more surprised than me to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heero</span>
  </em>
  <span> standing behind me, almost crowding me with how close his chest was to my back, his head almost resting on my shoulder. With a small smile on his lips, he moved until his body was flush against mine and his hands had come around to take the strands of tinsel from me. He then explained the best way to decorate tinsel was to gently blow the tinsel up and let them fall on the branches themselves. Then he demonstrated it and I am surprised I hadn’t drooled all over myself watching as his lips puckered and gently blew the strands up into the air so they would flutter down and strew themselves on the branches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how you do it.” He had whispered, his voice husky and deep, before he backed away and returned to placing his own tinsel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night I hadn’t been able to sleep as those words and his voice kept repeating in my head. And for the first time since almost dying, my libido had decided to return, my cock hardening as I thought about his firm chest pressed against my back, his heat enveloping me. I had quickly fisted myself, stifling my moans with my other hand while ignoring the familiar painful burn of scar tissue, as I came hard to the huskily said words as I pictured those blue eyes full of desire framed with chocolate locks I yearned to yank hard so I could devour those red lips of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idiot, idiot, idiot! I scowled at the tree, pulling from my lustful thoughts before I needed to disappear into my room again and take care of business. Wrapping my arms around myself, I sank into one of the chairs and felt melancholia settle over me. I’m such an idiot to think that being so close to Heero wouldn’t affect me and it was one of the main reasons I left before because it had started to become every touch, every look and even his insults were being twisted in my mind to mean more than Heero certainly meant. And here I was again, doing the same thing. I couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> be friends; eventually I was going to delude myself into believing he meant more and royally fuck up by getting overly friendly or even possibly kissing him. I’ve been punched enough recently; I really don’t want to add another one to my finally healed face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started and turned in the chair enough to see Heero standing near the base of the steps. Un-fucking-believable. Seriously, this is just my luck and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> the hell is he not wearing a shirt?! Of course, Heero is going to look like a walking wet dream early in the morning with his already untamable hair even more mussed and white sleep pants riding low on his hips. One hand scratched the side of his head as he gave a relaxed yawn, his other arm coming up as he stretched and gave me an absolute eyeful of his olive skinned chest that had me slowly swallowing. His torso was just as toned as I remember it being and I couldn’t ignore the lick of heat that ran through my body as I greedily drank in what he was unknowingly giving me. His pert nipples were erect in the cool air, a bit of dark hair laid between them and thinned out into a thin trail that headed south, and yet he didn’t seem to mind the chill as he rolled his broad shoulders and gave me a lazy smile that had my eyes snapping up and focusing on his face before they fell lower and towards a much more dangerous area to imagine. I gave him a strained smile and crossed my legs to try and hide my sudden and rising problem, “Mornin’ Heero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been awake?” He asked, crossing over to sit down on the couch to my left. I have never been so happy and so disappointed to pick a single chair so I wouldn’t be able to share with anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave a noncommittal shrug, not trusting my voice at the moment because now I could smell the mix of his aftershave and him—burning wood and turning leaves, it had quickly become my favorite scent and one I couldn’t find as a candle </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trust me, I know because I’ve looked and yes I know that’s pitiful, so shut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero just raised an eyebrow in question, probably thrown off by me having nothing to say. Because really, when did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have something to say? His eyes ran down my form much slower than seemed friendly and I shifted beneath the intense gaze, causing his eyes to snap back up to mine. “You’re not in your pajamas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned, “Am I supposed to be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wufei insists on it.” He snorted, giving me a wry smile. “He says that is how his family always did it and even tried to buy us all matching sets the first year, but we vetoed that after he bought us all bright red long johns.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed loudly, trying to quiet it by quickly clapping my hand over my mouth, but it didn’t do much. “Complete with the flap in the back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It comes in handy.” Heero deadpanned, face completely serious, and I dissolved into a fit of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were authentic!” Wufei’s voice carried across the room and we both turned to see him glaring at us from the stairs, wearing said long johns. Somehow Wufei pulled off the pajamas well, but I couldn’t stop the widening grin as I realized how tight they pulled across the hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, I’m sure your girlfriend is happy with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Christmas package.” I teased, watching his face turn as red as his pajamas and his hands dropped to cover his groin as if I could see through the red fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maxwell!” He hollered before taking the stairs two by two and disappearing from our sights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Wu—uh, okay?” Quatre’s confused voice floated down the stairs before a loud slam told me Wufei made it back to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snickered, giving a devilish grin to Heero that he slightly returned. “I guess I should go change back into my pajamas. I didn’t know I was supposed to stay in them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Heero said suddenly and I sank back into the chair I was just starting to push out of. “There’s no need, you didn’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal to me, but if it’s ya’lls tradition, then I’ll do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t. I…like that sweater on you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I stared at Heero as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to get my mind to wrap around the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heero</span>
  </em>
  <span> just complimented me on something I was wearing. He was staring down at his hands intensely, refusing to meet my eyes, but I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> see a slight flush to his cheeks that had to be a trick of the lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I could question it further, Quatre came down the stairs, dragging Trowa behind him and smiled brightly at me and Heero. “Merry Christmas!” He almost sang, letting go of Trowa’s hand long enough to wrap me in a tight hug and then doing the same to Heero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trowa gave us both a smile and a nod before he extracted his blonde lover from Heero and pulled him to sit on the couch beside Heero. “Good morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trowa, you’re supposed to say Merry Christmas, because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christmas.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quatre huffed, rolling his eyes at the taller man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s also a good morning.” Trowa argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two bickered back and forth good-naturedly as Heero and I gave each other a knowing look. Eventually Wufei returned—now dressed for the day in a pair of black slacks and button up red shirt—and sat down in the chair across from me. We sat in companionable silence, a maid bringing in a pot of coffee and tea as well as an assortment of croissants for us to munch on. Eventually Wufei and Heero began discussing earth politics and Quatre joined in discussing how this or that would affect the colonies while Trowa and I just listened silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nibbled on my croissant and watched the four men, a small smile playing across my lips as I observed them. There was a deep respect between them and a brotherly love—minus between Quatre and Trowa because </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was definitely not brotherly—that spoke volumes of the trust and admiration they all had for each other. And they were inviting me to be part of it, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to know them and be part of the family they had built around each other. I wanted it and I was terrified of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes eventually stilled on Heero, watching as he talked about some bill up for voting in the Senate and the implications of said bill if it was passed. Wufei agreed, but pointed out that if it wasn’t passed then there could be more uncertainty, which might lead to uprisings against the government. Feeling my eyes boring into him, Heero turned away to meet my eyes head on, cocking a brow at me in question like he had done earlier, but all I could do was shrug and grin at him. He held my gaze for another few seconds before returning his attention to Wufei, but after that, he would flick his attention towards me just to see if I was still looking at him. I eventually looked away so I wouldn’t completely creep him out with my staring habits, but I caught him continuing to look at me from time to time out of the corner of my eye as I finished my croissant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre suddenly clapped his hands together and stood, “Let’s open presents!” He said gleefully, pulling Trowa up with him and dragging the poor man to the tree to help him dole out presents.  Trowa smiled good-naturedly, rolling his eyes at us as he followed behind the blonde. Considering how rich Quatre is, I had actually expected a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> more presents, but apparently he had learned some restraint because there really weren’t many presents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evidently reading my mind, Heero leaned closer to whisper, “After the first year where Quatre had practically bought out an entire store for us, he was limited to one present per person and it had to be less than a hundred credits per present.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hundred credits?” I choked, glad I hadn’t started drinking my coffee yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wanted it to be a thousand.” Heero grinned, his face so close to mine that I couldn’t stop the blush rising to my cheeks as my heart thudded loudly in my chest. If Heero noticed, he didn’t give any indication as those vibrant blue depths sparkled mirthfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed there until Trowa handed him a present and I gave a small sigh—of relief or disappointment, I can’t even tell you. I could finally breathe though and fiddled nervously with my braid as I watched the small pile of presents stack up before me, definitely more than four like everyone else had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre gave me a knowing smile, “We each bought you a present every year, just in case you suddenly showed up, and so you have three years of presents to open.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My throat constricted with emotion and I just gave a tight nod. They really had been thinking about me all this time and even with my absence they were still trying to include me. Heero leaned towards me and rested his hand on my shoulder, giving me a small squeeze that almost broke me, but I kept myself together and gave them all a small smile. “H-how do you guys open them? All at once or one at a time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All at once!” Wufei said, greedily reaching for his presents as he began to tear off the paper with a fervor I hadn’t expected from the usually reserved man. Apparently he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> love Christmas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others began opening their presents as well, but I found myself gently holding each one and opening them slowly. They were precious already and I wanted to draw it out as long as possible, knowing tomorrow I’d be leaving for who knows how long. I was completely torn because I wanted to stay and keep in touch with them as much as possible, but being so close to the object of my desire and adoration was taking a toll on me. Especially the way Heero kept acting, keeping me on my toes with the mixed signals he was sending me, of course I’m the one mixing said signals because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s treating me as a friend, but try telling that to my brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had gotten through two presents by the time the others were done and they all watched me silently as I carefully unwrapped the others. The first present had been a pair of suede gloves from Wufei and the second a beautiful black and silver switchblade from Trowa. As I continued to open them, my smile grew until I was surrounded by presents that showed me that they knew me better than I had thought. Maybe we all knew each other better than I had thought, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a bond between us that maybe hadn’t been very obvious, but it was deep. I should’ve known, you can’t go fighting side by side with people through multiple years and not have some kind of bond, but I just assumed it was skin deep. Some of the presents were silly ones, like a set of water guns and balloons, to extremely thoughtful, like the gundanium bracelet made from Deathscythe Hell. I didn’t even ask how Quatre got it or had it tempered into a bracelet, but he explained he had scraps collected from each suit and now we all had one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all grinned at me over the puzzles, laughing as they compared each other’s and already there was a contest to see who would finish theirs first, but with the express instructions no one could start until January first so I could order one for myself and join in the contest. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The day was a flurry of activity with a lot of food and laughter and once night had set, Quatre had dragged us all out to pile into his car so we could peruse for Christmas lights until we ended up at one of those drive through light shows. Everyone insisted I be in the passenger seat since I was still technically healing while the other three squeezed into the backseat, Wufei caught between Trowa and Heero. I’m sure I looked like a little kid with my face plastered to the window as we drove through, the radio station playing Christmas songs and I sang along with the ones I knew while watching the blinking lights and various scenes like a polar bear skiing down a hill or the eight maids milking cows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I knew it, the day was over and Wufei gave me a tight hug with an order to stay in touch. He was meeting with his girlfriend the next day and so with his bag slung over his shoulder, he said his goodbyes and disappeared out the door. Quatre and Trowa had retired not long after and promised to drive me to the spaceport in the morning. Heero and I were left, standing before the soft glow of the lit tree awkwardly and I gave him a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I…” Heero started, shifting his weight in a way that meant he was nervous. “I didn’t give you your present yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned, thinking back to my pile of presents that I had already packed up and realizing I only had eleven now that I thought about it. “This whole day has been a present I never thought I’d have,” I responded, cocking my head to the side. “I don’t need anything else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He said, almost gruffly, as he shoved a small present into my hands. “It didn’t cost me much, if that’s what you’re concerned about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t!” I hastily said, smiling widely. “I just meant I really don’t need anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you need these.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at the small present—only a few inches long and half that wide and malleable in my hands, not hard at all. Giving him a quizzical look, I carefully unwrapped the plain blue wrapping paper until I was holding my lock picks in a small soft leather holder. My eyes went impossibly wide as I almost lovingly stroked the metal picks with the side of a finger. “How…?” I whispered. This was all of them and I was at a loss for words. These were more precious to me than almost any possession I had, they had been with me since Solo and I had run together and I thought they had been lost when I had dropped them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went back and found them.” Heero shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forensics found most of them, but they were still missing two so I went back.” He shifted again, “You told me once how they were your best friend, so I knew they were important to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been back during the war and he remembered. Remembered it enough to go back to that damned room and find my lock picks. “I can’t believe you did this.” Before I realized what I was doing, I pulled Heero to me and gave him a tight hug, my arms wrapping around his chest and squeezing. “Thank you, Heero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly returned my hug, but once he did, it was just as tight. He held me longer than what was considered appropriate for friends, but eventually released me, though his hands lingered on my shoulders. “Duo…are you really okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question took me aback and I looked up at his frowning face. “In what way? Physically, I’m getting there, though I’ll always have scars. Mentally, yeah, I’m doing okay.” Depending on your definition of okay, because right now I’m standing with only a foot of breathing room between us and feeling like I’m gonna faint from the way my heart is flip flopping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you, Duo.” Those cobalt depths looked fathomless in the soft light and his expression softened as he looked at me, but his tone was firm. “I was mad about Talon, but I didn’t hate you then and I don’t hate you now. I hate what was done to you, I hate how they </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> you and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> how they hurt you.” He took a ragged breath as I stared up at him shocked. “I wanted to kill them all, I still do, and when I think about all those men treating you like some…</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, some object, instead of how they should have—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly stopped, his hands coming up to cup my face, and pulled me forward as he dipped down, our lips meeting in a chaste but rough kiss as he pressed tightly against me. I gasped at the contact, completely astonished at the turn of events, and at the small parting of my lips, Heero quickly reached out with his tongue, coaxing mine to twine with his. My eyes were wide open, but Heero’s had slid closed as he tilted his head to have better access, his fingers curling into my hair as he gently glided his tongue against mine. I groaned into the kiss, it fulfilling every fantasy I ever had of kissing Heero and more, before surging against him, the kiss turning passionate as my hands ran up the hard planes of his chest. He tasted divine and I couldn’t stop the slight whimper that drowned into his mouth that I was actually kissing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heero </span>
  </em>
  <span>before reality slammed into me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I suddenly tore away from his mouth, shoving him hard as I panted, my heart racing and an obvious tent in my pants. Heero’s eyes were glazed over, but his expression showed his confusion and concern. “Duo? Is it your arrhythmia? Are you having an episode?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, “What the hell are you doing, Heero?” I asked, my voice rough with bewilderment and anger. “You’re fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something I’m painfully well aware of, so why the fuck are you kissing me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo—” He started, his eyes going wide as my anger built.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, running a hand through my bangs. “Quatre told you, huh? It has to be that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told me what?” It was barely a whisper, but I could hear the trepidation there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me, Heero.” I growled, eyes narrowing to angry slits. “God, I’m such a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I gave a mirthless laugh. “I’ve loved you for years and I thought I finally learned how to live with it, but then you go and fuck it all up with that kiss. How am I supposed to forget that? Why the hell did you kiss me if it wasn’t because Quat told you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero stared at me in silent shock, his mouth opening and closing, but no words forming as he reached out to grab me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” I backed up just as his fingers brushed against my shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his hands in surrender. “I…just, wait a minute while I try to explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It all became clear as I saw sympathy flicker across his eyes, the way he talked about me being some kind of object and being used instead of loved. I felt my heart crack and fall to the pit of my stomach, anger filling it with burning rage. “Oh hell no, Heero. I’m not gonna be your pity fuck!” I snarled at him, angry tears collecting as my hands balled into fists. “I don’t want your pity and I definitely don’t want you to fuck me in some demented way to get over what was done to me. I can’t believe…argh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned my back, ready to flee to my room when I felt Heero grab my shoulder. “Duo, wait!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whirled around and punched him square in the jaw, knowing my expression was a mix of fury and absolute crushing anguish, “Don’t fucking touch me!” I growled, but my voice cracked with unspeakable agony. “Just leave me the hell alone, Heero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero only stared at me, his lip bleeding and eyes unreadable as I slipped away from him and up to my room, my heart feeling like it was dying as I fought back angry tears and gasping sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stumbled into my room, locking the door, and grabbed my bag; there was no way I could stay here any longer. Quatre had already given me back my passport and so I had everything I needed to leave, knowing they were all going to hate me for disappearing again, but I couldn’t stay until morning. I needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> now before Quatre and Heero could regroup with their sick plan. I needed to move </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> before I completely fell apart and couldn’t leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at my door stilled my frantic movements and I waited silent for whoever it was. “Duo? Can I come in?” Quatre asked quietly, his voice strained and I knew he was fighting back the pain he felt radiating from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” I snarled at him, hanging onto my anger. “Leave me alone, Quatre, I don’t want to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He gasped in surprise. “Duo, what happened? Why are you so upset?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you don’t know.” I mocked, “Go away Quatre, I can’t deal with this right now.” My eyes scanned the room, coming to rest on the small balcony that I had only gone out on twice. Knowing leaving through the front door was not an option now, I grabbed my bag and opened the door to the balcony and scanned the ground below me. It was a fifteen foot drop, but I knew I could easily do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo, let me in right now or I’m going to go get Trowa to pick the lock!” Quatre threatened, jiggling the door knob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then go get fucking Trowa because I’m not letting you in. I said I don’t want to see you guys and I mean it!” I yelled and then jumped, knowing I wouldn’t have much time to slip away. I stumbled into a roll once I hit the ground and gave a slight groan at the jarring fall, but was on my feet within seconds. I quickly made my way to the main road, Quatre’s Maguac guards way too easily avoided and well aware the pilots probably made it into my room by now and were searching for me. I stuck to the road and flagged down the first headlights I saw, a trucker, and he let me catch a ride with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, kid?” The man asked, his brown eyes kind and gentle as I climbed up into the passenger seat. “Didn’t expect to see a kid wandering around this late at night on Christmas day, especially without a coat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed, forcing down all the anger and hurt within me to plaster on a shit eating grin. “Yeah, I’m okay, just overstayed my welcome, if you know what I mean. Where you headed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Antwerp.” He answered, his truck rumbling roughly as it picked up speed again. “That okay with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. As long as there’s a spaceport, I’m good.” I smiled, suddenly exhausted as the events of the last hour caught up with me. Heero kissed me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heero</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissed me. Heero </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heero kissed me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And for all the wrong reasons. How the hell would I ever be able to face them now? What would Heero say? Were they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of it or will Trowa and Wufei be angry for what Quatre and Heero did? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started as a blanket landed on me and questioningly looked over at the middle aged man. “You look beyond tired, kid, why don’t you catch some sleep, we’ve got a good ten hour drive ahead of us.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” I whispered, immediately curling up on the seat with the blanket and letting exhaustion take me into a fitful sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 9<br/>3/8/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't kill me again? </p><p>Heero finally tells Duo he doesn't hate him, yay! And made a move, yay! </p><p>...And now Duo's running away. </p><p>At least there was some fluff before the angst!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter Thirty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Wednesday!! ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Same as the last 34 chapters, I don't own anything except the ideas.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Thirty Five</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days later, I finally walked into my apartment on L2 feeling much older than my seventeen years. The truck driver, Mike, had been nice and bought me breakfast before dropping me off at the spaceport with no questions asked and a cheery farewell. I hadn’t had to wait too long for a shuttle to L2 and was off the planet by midday, watching as earth became a smaller and smaller sphere while the stars became larger and clearer. I couldn’t believe everything that had happened in the past…what… four and a half months? How could my life become so fucking turned around and upside down in less than half a year? I threw my bag to the ground, crawled into my still messy bed and finally let myself fall apart, crying out all my pain and anguish and anger until I fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up feeling just as shitty as before except for the want to destroy something. I just wanted to go out and blow something up, but as I wasn’t a Preventer anymore, I had to settle for throwing a glass against the wall and watching it shatter. It wasn’t anywhere near the same nor did it help my mood one bit. Instead I got another glass, filled it with water and drank it down before throwing that one at the wall as well. I decided to crawl back into bed before I destroyed everything in my kitchen and remained there listlessly, not even paying attention to the passage of time as I willed myself to just go to sleep where I wouldn’t have to think about anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the click of the door unlocking and opening, causing me to sit upright and alert, before I heard the panicked voice call, “Duo?! Are you here? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> be here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave a tired sigh and collapsed back onto the bed before calling, “I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god!” Hilde came into view, concern clear on her face as she rubbed her small baby bump soothingly. She held up a phone to her ear, “Quatre, he’s here, do you want to talk to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All emotion left my face and I shook my head stubbornly, slipping out of bed and treading into the living room. “I’m not talking to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilde gave me a puzzled look, “Quatre, look, I know you all are worried, but he’s alive and home, so why don’t I talk to him and when he’s ready he’ll call you. Okay?” She paused, listening to the response while looking me up and down. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. He looks like shit right now, but he’s alive and I’m here, I’ll make sure he’s okay, but he doesn’t want to talk to you. Heero? Um…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t keep the anger from bleeding through as I harshly snapped, “No!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you heard that. Look, I’ll call you all later, okay? Just let me talk with Duo.” She hung up the phone before he could respond and put her hands on her hips as she looked me up and down. “Well, this isn’t exactly how I expected to see you after five months and I certainly didn’t expect to be called in a panic by all four gundam pilots.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flinched, “All four?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, apparently after your disappearing act, they called Wufei and searched everywhere for you. Quatre called me yesterday to ask if I had heard from you and then again today to ask if I could check your apartment since Heero found your outbound shuttle ticket. If you weren’t here they were going to call in the rest of us, you had them in an absolute panic. So, spill, Duo, what the hell happened in 48 hours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I was coming home the day after Christmas.” I sneered, sitting down on my leather couch and turning the TV on. Maybe I could drown out my guilt for how I left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did, but you are refusing to talk to your best friends and there’s broken glass all over your kitchen floor. When we talked on Christmas Eve, you were quite happy and doing well, so obviously something happened.” She sat down on the couch next to me and stole the remote to turn the TV off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I was watching that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave me a bland look, “No you weren’t. Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>spill</span>
  </em>
  <span> before I sic my minions on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave her an irritated sigh, “Anyone ever tell you that you are an annoying bitch?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dan does every day.” Hilde grinned, relaxing into the couch to show she wasn’t going anywhere without an explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to wait her out, but after a half hour of silence passed and her unwavering gaze, I finally sighed, dropping my face into my hands. “Heero kissed me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went impossibly wide, almost comically, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> No way! That’s…that’s amazing, Duo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it isn’t,” I scowled at her, “he kissed me out of some twisted want to fix me or some shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to back up and explain this fully.” She said, giving me her patented mother look that she gave her boys whenever they hedged on who did the naughty thing of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dropped my head to her shoulder and started telling her everything. It helped to talk it out, voice my concerns and my anguish. I ignored the tears leaving tracks down my cheeks as I blubbered through it all and she soothingly held me and rubbed my back, listening without judgment until my voice was hoarse from going through it all. It didn’t take much since it was already shot from all the crying I had done only a few hours prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once I was done, she stood up and pulled me up with her before dragging me back to my bedroom and shoving me on the bed. “Get some sleep, I’ll clean up the glass and handle the pilots, okay? I don’t think Quatre is the type to tell your secrets, Duo, but I promise to make them give you space and I’ll talk to them. But you are dead on your feet and there’s no way you can think things through rationally right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cocooned myself in my sheets until only my eyes were visible and nodded silently to her. I heard her leave, my room darkening as she flipped the light off and then the rhythmic sound of the broom as she swept up the glass shards. I didn’t think I’d fall asleep again, not after I had just slept an hour or so ago, but being surrounded by soft blankets and in my familiar bed and knowing Hilde would watch my back had me falling into a much needed restful sleep where a dream-Heero whispers he loves me as he kisses me with such fervor it leaves me breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month later and I finally finished up the files that Hilde had been shirking on in my absence. I love the woman to bits, but she can’t file worth a damn and absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> paperwork, which is why I usually did it all. She handled the finances and accounts and I handled the contracts and any other paperwork. It’s why we worked well as a team, but we both knew enough to be able to step in for a while to help out if necessary. I hadn’t been lying when I worried about taking on the extra business in having a growing company and how my inexperience was going to drag us all down, but not having a diploma certainly did make it harder to get a college degree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But maybe I just needed to hire someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a college degree…Hilde had hinted at that after the whole prostitute school debacle and considering my experiences with schools in general, I was most definitely leaning that way. The issue was finding someone I trusted enough to handle those things because I knew enough about embezzlement to have a distrust of practically anyone with that much control over my business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately Hilde’s husband Dan was happily a stay-at-home dad/writer and completely useless in this sense. Hell, I’m pretty sure the most he’s good for is getting Hilde knocked up and making cute babies, though he is quite the amazing cook and an awesome dad. I knew he kept busy with the triplets and did all the housework so Hilde wouldn’t have to worry about any of that when she came home from working. The man was absolutely amazing and I had offered many times to marry him on the spot, but he loved Hilde too much to leave her, even if she offered to loan him out to me on occasion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My phone rang and I quickly checked it before answering the call, “Hey, Hil, how’s it going? Feeling too huge to walk to my house?” I teased, smirking at the woman who was most obviously not amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ha, ha.” She rolled her eyes, “I’ll have you know growing a tiny human is very draining and a pain in the ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But so worth it,” I cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her expression softened as she glanced down at her growing bump. “It is. I’m only four months along and while I’m already showing, this bump is already so much smaller than when I had the triplets. I think I’ll probably feel like I’m walking on air even when I’m nine months along.” She laughed, giving a small shake of her head before turning a bit more serious. “Two things. One, you have a delivery coming your way around two, and two, Quatre called again, he really wants to talk to you, Duo. He promises he didn’t tell Heero </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not even hinting at it and I believe him. The man is absolutely crushed that you still won’t talk to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, lightly biting at it. It’s been a conversation Hilde and I have had many times over the past month and I had a hard time believing that Heero had someone come to the conclusion </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> that a pity fuck would be the best course of action. I had spoken very briefly to Wufei and Trowa last week, both of them looking a bit pinched as they spoke to me and expressed their displeasure with me leaving as I did—again. “Okay, I’ll call him.” I finally said, giving her a fleeting smile. “I promised them I wouldn’t disappear like before ever again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t lie.” She finished, giving me an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. “I think you’ll feel much better once you guys talk it all out. What about Heero?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I winced, my mask crumbling briefly and letting her catch a peek at the raw pain still harboring there. “Not yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips flattened into a thin line, but she knew not to push. Instead she nodded, her nails tapping rhythmically on the desk. “You have to eventually, but reaching out to Quatre is a good start. Call him now before you lose the nerve to do it, Duo. I will call you later today and I expect to hear details.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mother.” I drawled sardonically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And don’t you forget it!” She smirked before the call ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a moment to get a bottle of water and eat a piece of toast, the only thing I could stomach at the moment, before returning to my desk and taking a shaky breath. My fingers shook as I dialed Quatre’s number and I halfway hoped he’d be too busy to take the call and half hoped he’d quickly answer before I backed out of it. Since I was calling from space, the call took a few minutes to connect and I even sat on my hands just to make sure I didn’t disconnect the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it finally connected, it only rang twice before Quatre’s face showed up on the screen, a sigh of relief coming from him when he saw me on the other side. “Duo!” He breathed, the haggard look on his face lightening some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Q.” I gave a small smile, suddenly queasy as I stared at the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre looked off to the side and made a shooing gesture with his hands. “I’m very sorry, but we will have to discuss that later, I have an emergency call that just came through and I cannot ignore it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Quatre, if you’re in the middle of something, we can talk later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> even think about hanging up, Duo Maxwell!” He hissed at me and I nodded dumbly. Oh shit, I was in for it and from what Hilde has told me, I deserve it. Quatre quickly made his goodbyes and once I heard a door click shut, he turned completely to me and frowned at me. “Now, what is this hokey business about me telling Heero that you love him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I schooled my features, keeping a guarded look on my face as I lightly asked, “Did you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” He looked aghast that I even asked. “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> betray someone’s confidence like that, most assuredly I wouldn’t for one of my own family. No matter how stubborn a person is being about a subject,” he gave me a pointed look, “I would never interfere in such a way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My shoulders sagged and I looked down, ashamed, “I’m really sorry, Quat, I just… it was the only thing that made sense and I hated thinking it, but I couldn’t understand any other reason for Heero to suddenly kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heero told me about what happened.” The blonde said gently, “We talked a little about your confession, I figured since you had told him that it was okay to discuss with him. He was quite blindsided by it, actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” The quiet question slipped out before I could stop it and I looked at Quatre with pained eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A mess, much the same as you.” Quatre admitted after a moment, “He’s hurt, angry and quite pissed off that you won’t talk to him.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why he kissed me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua eyes locked with mine, “I don’t betray my friends’ confidence, Duo. Not even for each other. You will need to talk with Heero if you want to know why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared to.” I confessed, “I’m so fucking scared, Quatre, I can’t face him knowing what I said to him and what I did! I punched him, I’m sure you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we all knew that by the nice shiner and split lip he sported for the next week.” He had the audacity to laugh at that. “But you know what? It didn’t stop him from looking for you, as soon as we saw you jumped the terrace, he was out tracking you with the rest of us. He cares about you, Duo, a lot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cares about you is up to you two to discuss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, feeling rightfully chastised, and apologized. “I’m really sorry Quatre, I never should’ve doubted you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgiven, just stop running away please. You’re making me go gray with these disappearing acts.” He pulled at a tuft of blonde hair playfully. “I expect to see you this Thursday for our…what do you call them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gundam Get Ups? Fucked Up Friends? Misery Meetings? Shenlong Shindigs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre laughed, the worry lines relaxing slightly and making him look younger. “That works. Thursday at six. You’ll be there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll be there.” I gave a waning smile, not certain I was ready to talk with all of them at once, but refusing to let myself hide again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, while I hate to cut this short, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually have to finish that meeting I was in when you called.” He grinned, before he turned solemn. “Thank you, Duo, for calling me and talking to me. We all love you, we really don’t want to lose you again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never stay away forever, I miss you all too much. I just needed some space to try and think things through. I was going to call you all once I had a chance to really understand, but I still don’t and so I just kept avoiding it.” I explained, fiddling with my braid. “I shouldn’t have avoided you all this long though…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you shouldn’t have. We were fine with giving you space, but you took it too far Duo, we both know that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I promise I’ll talk to Heero soon, I just need to find the courage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre smiled at me, “We’ll talk again soon, bye Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screen darkened and I let out a groan as my head dropped back against my seat. I felt like I could just fall asleep after that exhausting conversation, though I knew Quatre could’ve made it much worse. He’s truly a great friend, one I’m undeserving of, but one I’m not letting go of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a short break before falling back into my routine of data entry. Now with all the paperwork Hilde had let back up, I turned my attention to entering in all the contracts, how much salvage we picked up and what to charge as well as finding out how much we were getting for scrapping the metal. Thankfully it was mind numbing work because I don’t think I had enough brain cells left to think anything strenuous through. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock interrupted my data entry and I glanced at the time, noticing it was a little after two, which is when Hilde said the delivery people were supposed to show up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on in, the door’s open!” I yelled, trying to finish up the last few numbers in the column before I took care of the delivery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the door open and the heavy footsteps that sounded uncertain and out of place, definitely not the delivery people because they’ve been here before and it was only one set of footsteps, not two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, I swiveled in my chair and stood up, my hand immediately slipping to unclip the gun and pull it from the holster at my hip as I readied myself for an attack. But when the tall, imposing man stepped into the doorway of my office, I could only stare at the scowling face that had pinned me where I stood with impossibly blue eyes filled with a deep anger. “H-Heero?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 8<br/>3/10/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't keep them separated long (er, chapter-wise at least)! </p><p>You all get an extra update tomorrow. It's my birthday (woo-hoo!), so I'll be updating all my stories extra, so that means <strong>four</strong> updates this week. </p><p>So you won't need to be on this cliffy very long ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter Thirty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday To Me, Happy Birthday To Me<br/>You All Get A Bonus Chapter<br/>Woo-hoo and Yippee!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer: </b>I still don't own it!</p><hr/><p><b>Sum Tuus<br/></b> <em>Chapter Thirty Six</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” I gaped, suddenly well aware of how I looked—I hadn’t showered in two days, my braid was coming undone and in need of a good brushing, and my clothes were rumpled from sleeping in them last night. I hadn’t been sleeping well in the past month either with damned nightmares plaguing me and so I’m sure the dark circles under my eyes and my overall haggard disposition made me look like I was just dragged off the street. I wasn’t ready to face Heero and certainly not dressed to fight him and he stood in front me looking completely put together with impeccable blue jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged <em> all </em> the right places. And Quatre said he was a mess. </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t talk to me, so I’m making you talk to me.” </p><p> </p><p>I sneered at him, “You can’t <em> make </em> me talk to you. I can just sit here and ignore you.” And as if to prove the point, I sat back down in my chair and returned to my data entry, pretending to be completely engrossed in my work while really I kept typing the same number before deleting it over and over. Yeah, I know it’s damn petty, but internally I’m fucking <em> panicking </em> that Heero is in my apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. If you’re not talking, then you can actually listen to me this time.” He scowled, coming to lean his hip against my desk. Well, more like upper thigh, damn tall people. </p><p> </p><p>“What is there for me to listen to?” I asked coolly, desperately wanting to act unattached and fairly certain I was failing. “It seemed quite obvious last time we spoke that I was some pity fu—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don’t </em>,” he snapped harshly, “say that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you aren’t, not to me, and that certainly wasn’t what I was thinking Christmas night.” </p><p> </p><p>“I saw the pity in your eyes, Heero, don’t even.” I snarled at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Not pity, sympathy.” He corrected, hand resting on my desk so he could lean towards me, those intense eyes of his never leaving my face for even a second. “Sympathy because you were just as confused as me. Sympathy because I had confused you when I was trying to understand myself.” </p><p> </p><p>I swallowed audibly, my hand twirled tightly around my braid now. “What are you saying, Heero?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you, not because someone told me to do it.” He leaned closer, crowding me as his lips descended towards mine and I almost tilted my head upwards to catch his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>I shoved hard away from my desk as I stood up, my chair rolling back swiftly and slamming into the wall. “No!” I shouted, my face contorting with distress at this damned dance Heero was doing with me, my heart beating way too fast though not erratically. “What do you want from me, Heero? What is the point of…whatever you are doing? I can’t…I can’t do this.” I yanked my braid over my shoulder and fretted over it as I hardened my expression and tone, “You need to leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” He refused darkly, standing up straight as he crossed his arms over his chest. “We are going to talk about this, you’re not running away this time, I’m not going to let you.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I told you to leave me alone, Heero.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why? </em>” I asked, my anguish coloring the word. </p><p> </p><p>He remained silent for a while, just watching me as I watched him, my body taut and ready to run at the first chance I had. At the moment, Heero was too close to the door and the only window and I knew he’d reach me before I could slip out—and he knew it too. “Do you remember me telling you we needed to talk?” </p><p> </p><p>Warily I answered, “Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“We never did have that talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to.” </p><p> </p><p>If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Heero was nervous and stalling, but that’s not his style and so I couldn’t figure out where this conversation was going. “And this pertains to you kissing me and me telling you to fuck off how?” </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his shoulders, the movement causing his black t-shirt to slide up just enough for me to get distracted by the stripe of olive skin there. “Because if I had told you before maybe we’d still be kissing instead of arguing.” </p><p> </p><p>I rubbed the bridge of my nose and gave a sigh, “What the hell does that mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“Duo. I like you.” Heero said bluntly. “I can’t say <em> love </em>, at least not romantically, but I like you…romantically.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re straight.” I deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but apparently with you that doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>I scowled, my hand gesturing to my hair and slight build. “Because I look like a girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Heero shot me a witheringly flat look, “You don’t look like a girl, I never thought you were a girl.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then how does a straight man come to be attracted to his very male friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe I’m not hetrosexual.” He said, taking a step towards me as I pressed myself back against the wall. “All I know is that I am.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying.” </p><p> </p><p>“When have I ever lied to you?” He refused to drop his gaze, the intensity in which he stared made it feel like he was stripping away every barrier I had put in place. </p><p> </p><p>“When you stole the parts from my gundam.” I immediately said.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t lie, I just didn’t tell you.” He took another step.</p><p> </p><p>“When you said you were going to kill me, but didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to?” He asked, another step forward as he cocked a brow in question. “My gun’s in my bag. After this past month, I’m very tempted to use it.” </p><p> </p><p>I snorted, glancing away from those eyes. “No, just pointing it out and we both know you couldn’t do it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not lying about this, Duo. I discovered you were more important to me than Relena when you left three years ago.” He was standing only a foot from me and I tried to skitter to the side so I could breathe, but Heero’s hands came up and slammed into the wall, effectively caging me between the wall and his body. “You’re going to listen to me this time, Duo, you’re <em> not </em> running away!” </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t look away from him, my palms and back were pressed against the wall as if I could push myself into it and I could feel the beat of my heart so loudly I was certain Heero could hear it too. I was completely terrified of hearing what he had to say, but part of me knew I had to. “Then say it, Yuy.” I tried to snap the words, but they came out an almost breathy whisper instead. </p><p> </p><p>Heero crowded closer to where our bodies were almost touching and leaned forward until his forehead rested against mine. “I left Relena because I discovered she wasn’t the one I wanted. I knew you were important to me, I’ve always gravitated towards you, but I never even entertained it meant I was attracted to you because I thought I was only attracted to women. After you left, I felt like I had lost half of myself and couldn’t let you go, even when Clarissa was born, it didn’t fix the pain in my soul. <em> Three years </em> , Duo, three years of trying to find you, of wondering if you were dead or alive, if you were married, if you had fallen in love, if you even remembered us. It drove me crazy, thinking about you having a life without us—without <em> me </em>—and made me aware that I liked you as more than a best friend or a brother. </p><p> </p><p>“Then you showed up, like the whirlwind you are and threw all my preconceptions away. All I wanted to do when I saw you was kiss you and lock you away so you couldn’t leave again. But you were leaving the next day, you had a life without us and I knew I couldn’t just show up at your door confessing all of this.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing a pretty good job of it right now.” I quipped, giving a small smile, but he just glowered at me. </p><p> </p><p>“And then you told us you were going to go back to school at my recommendation, but that school ended up being a brothel and you became an agent again… And we know this now, but at the time, all I knew was that you were fucking a lot of people and it felt like you were flaunting it, even if you didn’t know how I felt. I became so angry because I thought you weren’t the type to just sleep around—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” I interrupted, unable to meet his eyes anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“—and yet the evidence showed that you were. And <em> Talon </em>,” he spat the name, “that kid kept coming up in conversations and then you fucked him and I found myself so…jealous. I’ve never been jealous, not even when Relena and I were married and some man propositioned her right in front of me, but I was so jealous of Talon that I wanted to rip him apart for touching you the way I want to touch you.” </p><p> </p><p>Heero moved closer to me, his body pressing against mine tightly as his arms moved to wind around me so he could pull me flush against his body. My face buried into his chest as he set his chin atop my head and I could feel his steady heartbeat and his warmth as he let out a shuddering breath. “Heero?” His name was muffled against his shirt, but I’m certain he still heard of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I felt so much guilt and anger at myself that you took my advice and ended up in the position you were in. How could I expect you to like me when I was responsible for everything that happened to you?” </p><p> </p><p>I pushed away and understanding suddenly filled me as I looked at the deep regret on his face. “Wait a minute; you think you’re responsible for me being dragged into that mission?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, raking a hand through his hair, but nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Heero, you are <em> not </em> responsible at all. Une had called me in specifically for this, I had already agreed to take on the assignment before I even ran into you. You just gave me a story to tell you all when you recommended I go back to school, but don’t you dare feel culpable for anything that happened to me. It wasn’t your fault.” </p><p> </p><p>“That was the plan from the beginning?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s why I was at Preventers Headquarters that day. I mean, I was kinda hoping to see you guys too, but the main reason had been for Une to discuss the school with me and get me on board going undercover.” I shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault.” He gave a slight chuckle as if he didn’t believe it and I glimpsed relief as if a huge weight had been lifted from him.</p><p> </p><p> I bit my lip and reached up to gently cup his cheek. “I’m sorry, ‘Ro, I had no idea you were blaming yourself all this time. I thought you hated me for being a slut and then after you were just always <em> so </em> angry with me…even when you were doing things that confused me, I was so sure you hated me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was—am—angry with you, but I was also angry with myself and definitely angry at the men who used you. I was angry that you didn’t tell us, that you did it all alone and just took the terrible things I said to you. I <em> am </em> angry with you still for running away again before I had a chance to explain anything. You professed your love for me and then disappeared again and only knowing that Hilde knew where you were kept me waiting for you to finally talk to me. But you didn’t and I couldn’t wait any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you find me?” I asked, the question had been niggling at the back of my mind since Heero showed up. The apartment was under a random pseudonym so no one could track me down and I had made certain to pick out a name that was common and wouldn’t stand out. </p><p> </p><p>“You never removed the tracker from your jacket,” he smirked as I groaned, with everything that had happened I totally forgot about that damned jacket, “and Hilde helped.”</p><p>“<em> You’re </em> the delivery?” I groaned again, making a mental note to hit and then hug the woman. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what she told you?” He smirked, “She only agreed to make you stay here, but I thought you knew I was coming until I saw how shocked you were to see me. I thought that’s why the door was unlocked.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I probably would’ve ran if she told me and she knew that.” I admitted, ducking my head when he frowned at me. “What? I was certain you’d be coming to murder me after I punched you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had worse.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You saying I’ve got a weak punch?” I mockingly glared, but the smile pulling at my lips softened it. “Just wait until I’m fully healed!” </p><p> </p><p>Heero smiled, a genuine smile, as he pulled me to him again in a tight hug. “Can I kiss you?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re asking this time?” I laughed, tilting my head slightly as I cocked a brow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather not get punched this time.” </p><p> </p><p>I blushed deeply in a mix of embarrassment and desire, but nodded as I swallowed my nerves, no one had ever asked to kiss me. </p><p> </p><p>His hand came up and tilted my chin so our eyes could meet and he searched them for something unknown to me before he finally moved forward and brushed his lips against mine before pressing them firmer into mine. His fingers threaded through the hair at the base of my braid and his other hand dropped to wrap around my waist as his tongue swiped across my lip in askance. I hesitated just a moment before opening my mouth and allowing him to invade my mouth, his tongue quickly finding my own and he groaned as I deepened the kiss and traced his gums with the tip of my tongue. Heero tightened his hold on me, becoming more demanding as if he were to devour my very soul through this kiss, but I pulled back when I felt my heart stutter and panic clawed at me as I thought I was dangerously close to becoming arrhythmic if I didn’t calm down. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hold on.” I panted and he immediately understood, his hands finding my pulse and intently counting my beats as he felt for any inconsistency. It would be just my luck to have a heart attack after I find out Heero is fuckin’ interested in me. Holy shit, <em> Heero Yuy </em> is interested in <em> me! </em> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay, it’s fast, but strong.” He murmured softly, his expression serious, but those blue depths were open and gentle. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to know.” I leaned back against the wall, my eyes sliding closed as I tried to fathom that Heero was actually <em> here </em> with me and wanting <em> me </em>. Pretty sure I’ve had this dream multiple times… “Ouch!” I hissed as my fingers released the skin from my forearm where I pinched it hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you pinch yourself?” Heero asked and I opened my eyes to see him frowning at me. </p><p> </p><p>“Just making sure I’m awake,” I chuckled as I hesitantly reached out and took his hand. “I need a drink, do you want one?” I need a tankard is what I needed, but I’ll have to settle for a few shots of rum. One nice thing about L2, no one cares how old you are. If you have the money you can buy it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we drinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m pretty certain I’m hallucinating since this isn’t a dream.” I grabbed the liquor from atop my fridge and two shot glasses before pouring the rum into them hastily, the amber liquid spilling onto the counter. “Ah, shit.” </p><p> </p><p>Heero watched me silently, concern written all over his face as I downed one of the shots with a quick snap back of my head. I handed him the other shot and poured myself another. This time, I clinked the shot glass with his glass and waggled my brows as I downed the second, Heero following slowly before setting the shot glass on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Want another?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>I shrugged and poured another, quickly throwing it back as well. “Your loss.” </p><p> </p><p>“Duo, stop.” Heero said as I moved to pour my fourth shot in five minutes. “You’re going to get drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kinda the point, ‘Ro.” I snorted, but I left the bottle on the counter and set my empty glass down next to it. I leaned against the counter and stared down at our shoes, noticing the stark contrast between them. Mine were scuffed, old and really should be replaced soon as they looked brown instead of dark gray and his were white and impossibly clean, not a speck of dirt on them despite walking the streets of L2 to get to my apartment. I couldn’t help but compare the shoes to their owners, well aware that Heero was <em> not </em> like me.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do…you not want to date me?” </p><p> </p><p>I started, looking at him wide eyed as the alcohol began to muddy my thinking. “<em> Date? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted his weight, hands shoved into his pockets. “Isn’t that what people do to see if they want to continue and deepen the relationship?” </p><p> </p><p>Date. He wants to <em> date </em> me? I mean, I’ve been on dates before…okay, I’ve been on two and both were utter disasters that made me swear off dating for a good year and a half. I was just warming up about the idea of dating again when Une called me for that damned to hell assignment. “You want to take <em> me </em> on a date?” I stupidly asked. Okay so maybe that piece of toast wasn’t enough for lunch because damn is this rum hitting me hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Heero gave me a look that definitely said I’m an idiot, but seriously, it’s one thing to say you’re interested in your friend and another to want to be an actual couple. I kinda expected Heero to say he was interested in me, wanted to bed me and then wake up the next day discovering he <em> definitely </em> isn’t gay or bi and leave me. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I know, I’m already planning out how this entanglement is gonna crash and burn spectacularly, but what do you expect me to do? My straight best friend just confessed he’s not so straight after proving he is because he married a woman and fathered a child, but now wants to <em> date </em> me! I’m…not even making any sense, am I? “But…” I frowned, my mind suddenly remembering something Wufei had said months ago, “don’t you have a girlfriend?” </p><p> </p><p>“What gave you that idea?” He asked monotonously.</p><p> </p><p>“Wufei. He said you had a new girl.” </p><p> </p><p>A slight blush appeared on Heero’s cheeks and I couldn’t help but find it endearing even though I was confused as hell. “I took leave to visit you that day in Calderon and as my usual Preventer partner, he knew it was something serious for me to request leave. I didn’t want to tell anyone that I was going to visit you because then they would want to come too and I wanted to see you alone.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal, but the way he wouldn’t meet my eyes told me it was. “Wufei made the assumption I was visiting a...lover because he said I was blushing and I didn’t correct him.” </p><p> </p><p>I chortled and smiled widely at him. “You used <em> my </em> skills of deception? Damn, ‘ro, I didn’t think you had that in you.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good teacher.” He smirked before his expression turned cautiously hopeful. “You never answered me, do you want to date me, Duo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yes.” Spilt from my mouth before I could even think about it, the liquor definitely making that filter between my lips and my brain much less effective, and Heero gave me a brilliant albeit tense smile.  </p><p> </p><p>“Then why don’t you show me your favorite…what did you always call it? Hunts?” </p><p> </p><p>“Haunt?” I chortled with a roll of my eyes. “You wanna see my favorite haunt?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You can finish working first, I can wait in the living room until you’re done.” </p><p> </p><p>Shit, work! And Hilde! She said she was gonna call for details about Quatre, though if she knew Heero was coming, would she actually want to call? Of course she would, she might even show up on my doorstep and grill both of us. Though on second thought, that bitch set me up and knew it. “Screw work, I’ve worked long enough today, so come on, I’ll show you where I go to unwind.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Holy shit, I’m going on a date with Heero Yuy! Is this what winning the lottery feels like? Yes, I know, I’m drunk and it’s making me much less hesitant as I interlace my fingers with Heero’s and drag him into the bar I like to hang out in sometimes. I wouldn’t say I’m a regular, but I came often enough to be recognized and as one of the few men who have long hair, it’s not exactly a surprise I’m easily remembered. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that <em> Maxwell? </em>” A boisterous voice said once I walked in the door. My eyes strained briefly in the darkened bar until I saw the large, muscular man behind the bar. “Wh’re ya been, man? We b’gun ta think ya left space!” </p><p> </p><p>“Biggs!” I yelled back, smiling widely at the graying haired owner and bartender. “Well, I had for a while, been earth-side for da past few months.” </p><p> </p><p>“An’ who’s this?” Biggs asked, looking Heero up and down in a calculating manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh, Biggs, ya ain’t ropin’ him into one of your schemes. He’s my friend and you ain’t messin’ with ‘im.” I stared the large man down, a hand on my hip while the other remained locked in Heero’s grip. Biggs was a good guy, but he ran a side business of smuggling things into L2 that were hard to get and I wasn’t about to let Heero get mixed up in that shit. He tried to recruit me after seeing how good I am in a pinch, but I swore off my illegal escapades unless I had no choice and so far, I’ve had a choice—except for my prostitution stint just a few months ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, com’on, Duo, he looks strong and capable.” </p><p> </p><p>“And law enforcement material, so shut up Briggs.” I warned with a saccharine smile. That shut him up immediately as he gave Heero another cursory look, this time judging the ex-pilot’s trustworthiness. “He ain’t gonna snitch as long as you shut up <em> now. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Beer’s on the house tonight.” Briggs muttered, pushing away from the bar and disappearing into the back. </p><p> </p><p>“Should we leave?” Heero asked quietly, already assessing the situation and various exits while his fingers itched to touch the holster on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, they won’t bother us and the people here are good, just a little rowdy at times. Come on, let’s grab a table and we can order some food, chat and then I can kick your ass at pool.” </p><p> </p><p>Giving me a wry smile, Heero picked the table with the best scope of the place and picked the seat facing the door. Knowing his paranoia was the same as mine I took the seat across from him so I could watch behind him and gave him a knowing grin. Heero carefully looked around the bar, taking in the sights and sounds around us while I gave him time to relax into it. </p><p> </p><p>The bar wasn’t anything special, but it was one of the nicer establishments in the neighborhood and usually kept out the more dangerous crowds of the colony. Biggs had made the actual bar himself, the design made of twisted metal and wire with a tempered glass top that wouldn’t break unless someone took a metal bat to it. How Biggs made it I hadn’t a clue because the damn thing looked like it would easily break and yet I had seen many a man get thrown onto or against it and the bar hadn’t even groaned beneath the weight. </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the room were six pool tables surrounded by a smattering of mainly empty tables and a jukebox in the corner that wasn’t currently playing. It was a bit early for people to be drunk enough to pay five credits a song and considering it was only a little after four, the regulars hadn’t drifted in yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry, ‘Ro?” I asked, passing him the menu that had been tucked in between a condiment holder. “Biggs makes some awesome buffalo wings or you can get something else. My treat.” </p><p> </p><p>He stared hard at me, contemplating something that was making me squirm in my seat. Even in the dim lit bar his ultramarine eyes were bright and glinting, not missing a single detail. Then he gave me a hesitant smile, “I thought I was taking you on a date.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Damn it, he was expecting to pay and I just offered to like we were just friends hanging out instead of it being a more formal date. And Heero wasn’t certain what to do, and obviously I don’t know either because I’m just such an idiot sometimes. Fuckin’ hell, we’ve been on said date for all of twenty minutes and I’ve already made a mistake. Reminds me why I don’t date! </p><p> </p><p>Heero tilted his head slightly, just watching me as my mind worked through the swirling emotions in me. </p><p> </p><p>I gave a groan and dropped my head into my hands, a disgruntled sound coming from me as I dug my nails painfully into my scalp. I’m an absolute fool! Here I am with <em> Heero </em> , the only person I have ever truly been interested in and the only person I have ever truly loved and I’m making him question <em> this </em> already. </p><p> </p><p>A hand gently touched my shoulder, the tone just as gentle, “Duo?”</p><p> </p><p>I glanced up through my bangs and gave Heero a crooked smile. “I’m just lamenting my stupidity, I’ll be fine in a minute.” More like never. I will never be fine. I’m ruining everything. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not stupid.” Heero retorted stubbornly. </p><p> </p><p>“I am when it comes to you. You’re…everything I want and here I am making you uncomfortable and ruining shit.” I let out another groan and just dropped my head directly onto the table top, hoping the wood might knock some sense back into me. </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t ruined anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I have. This is supposed to be a date, not a reunion of friends.” I spat out before I continued with a soft whisper, “I just don’t know how to do that.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence fell over us both for so long I was afraid to lift my head and find Heero gone. I wouldn’t blame him, maybe I can find someone to just shoot me and put me out of my misery. </p><p> </p><p>“Who says it can’t be both?” Heero’s voice rumbled lowly across the table and I shifted my face so I could look up at him with a frown. He shrugged, tapping his pointer finger against the table anxiously. “We have a base understanding of each other already, we <em> are </em> friends and so we can talk as friends, but maybe…act more like boyfriends.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Boyfriends?! </em> Pretty sure my mouth fell open at that because I most definitely didn’t expect to hear him say that! He looked down to the right, his tell that he’s feeling insecure about something, and his fists clenched around the menu he hadn’t even looked at yet. </p><p> </p><p>I gnawed on my bottom lip, looking at the man who had grown so much over the last three years and changed in ways I never anticipated, but he still felt like <em> Heero </em> and if anything, my feelings had only grown and matured, not diminished. Duo Maxwell, you’re such an idiot to not even notice that the love of your life feels the same way. Of course, who am I kidding? I thought there was no chance in hell he’d ever return my feelings and so I wrote off any possible signs that I would’ve otherwise acted on.</p><p> </p><p>I tentatively touched his hand and then laid my hand down on the table palm up, waiting for his answer as those blue depths flicked between my open hand and my face. Slowly, he laid his on top and squeezed my hand gently. I released my abused bottom lip and smiled at him. “I’d like that.” </p><p> </p><p>He smiled back and I felt my heart stupidly flutter as my neck flushed. What the hell is <em> wrong </em> with me? I’m acting like I’ve got a school crush on the handsome star athlete! It’s gotta be the alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>We remained like that until a waiter appeared and took our order of wings and beer—manly food, you know. Heero didn’t move his hand, so neither did I, and he stared at me as if trying to puzzle something out, but refused to say anything as I shifted uncomfortably beneath his scrutiny. Eventually I couldn’t handle the silence or attention and raised an eyebrow at him. “Something on my face?” </p><p> </p><p>Heero started, as if he hadn’t even been aware that he’d been staring. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then is there something <em> wrong </em> with my face?” </p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not.”</p><p> </p><p>I stared at him like he was crazy, which honestly I think he is. He left Relena, which from everything I saw before I left had been perfect for him, and was now pursuing a relationship with a man and not just any man, but <em> me </em>. I know I’m not easy to deal with and I get neurotic, so he’s got to be insane to even be contemplating it, but yet here he is. Maybe I’m in a coma. Yeah, I think that makes more sense than this being reality right now. </p><p> </p><p>He gave me a feeble smile and then looked downcast. “I was just realizing your eyes are a really deep violet. I had never looked that closely before.” He gave a slight shrug, “I thought they were an odd shade of blue, but they’re actually violet.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, they’re fuckin’ weird.” I mumbled, glancing away uncomfortably. </p><p> </p><p>“No, they’re unique. Like you.” </p><p> </p><p>I wanted to protest, the retort was on the tip of my tongue, but seeing the genuine expression on Heero’s face made me bite my tongue instead. Regardless of what I thought myself, he obviously didn’t agree and I knew he was just as stubborn as me, maybe even more stubborn. A light blush flooded my cheeks and I fleetingly smiled. “Uh, thanks…”  </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t dated much, have you?” His eyes danced with amusement as a small smile played on his lips, but all it did was make me timorous because he obviously had with Relena and maybe others. </p><p> </p><p>“No, this is my third date—ever.” I admitted quietly. “I mean, not many people wanted to date a fifteen year old mogul and setting up my business before that took up a lot of my time anyway. The other two dates ended disastrously and I decided to quit while I was only a little mortified at my dating skills.” Feeling embarrassed at my lack of experience with dating, I fell back on what I know and do well—seduction. Letting my fingers brush enticingly along the inside of his wrist, I gave him a sultry smile, “I certainly have skills between the sheets though.” </p><p> </p><p>But instead of lust flaring in those blue depths as I expected, his expression turned flat and he frowned at me, withdrawing his hand from mine. “Duo.” There was such reproach in his voice that I couldn’t stop the flinch as shame filled me and I suddenly felt like a chastised child.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell was I thinking? This was <em> Heero </em>, not some random guy who’d be impressed with my flexibility in bed. I clenched my teeth, refusing to meet his gaze as I shrunk into the chair. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and bit so hard I tasted blood and suddenly the room felt too small, too crowded, too stifling beneath his castigating stare and silence. So I did the only other thing I’m good at—I slid from the seat and ran. </p><p> </p><p>“Duo!” Heero called and I heard the chair he had been sitting on hit the ground as it toppled as Heero started after me, but there’s a reason I’m good at running and hiding, it’s because I’m small and fast.</p><p> </p><p>But Heero was no slouch and I knew he was close behind me as I darted out of the bar and into the brightly lit street. At least I know L2 like the back of my hand and he doesn’t, so I took him on a long chase turning left and right through a maze of intersecting streets until I was certain I lost him. Once I did, I pressed my back against an alley wall and let myself slide down it until I was hunched with my face in my knees and my arms wrapped around me. </p><p> </p><p>I’m such a fucking idiot. </p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 13<br/>3/11/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise to still update Friday! At least now you don't have to wait until Monday with <strong>this</strong> cliffhanger, which would've been the case if I hadn't updated today, hehe. </p><p>I just enjoy taking you all on a roller coaster ride ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter Thirty Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday!! </p><p>Sorry this is getting out a little later than I was planning, but it's still Friday! I'm <strong>tired</strong>. I had a nice birthday though and thank you for all the well wishes ^_^ </p><p>But I <strong>promise you all</strong> that this chapter does not have a cliffhanger!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Thirty-seven chapters in and it's still the same. I'm a poor, but happy writer and I don't own anything.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Sum Tuus</strong><br/>
Chapter Thirty Seven</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not certain how long I sat in that dirty alley, my thoughts swirling around as I tried to decide if I should just disappear until Heero went home or go home and face him. I had a feeling though that Heero wasn’t going to just give up because he hadn’t done it yet. He searched for me for three years and hadn’t even entertained the idea of giving up, so why I thought he would do that now is beyond me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to see his face when I returned, see the scorn, the anger, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rejection</span>
  </em>
  <span> there when I would have to look at him. Because of course he’s going to want to be rid of me after all of this shit—I know, I know, I’m absolute shit at dating and in light of this one, my other two dates were fucking spectacular! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the hum of the lights changing to the night cycle, I finally pushed myself off the ground and wiped the dirt off my ass. I may be a gundam pilot and more dangerous than most, but it didn’t mean I wanted to be out on the streets when the rougher crowd came out. The night cycle started at 7pm and the lights would continuously dim until it was almost pitch black except for the street lamps around 9pm. That meant I’ve been gone for close for four hours and by now I’m certain Heero has already contacted the other pilots and Hilde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just what I need. Not only am I going to have to face Heero, but I’m going to have to face Hilde and Quatre’s scolding, Trowa’s quiet disappointment and Wufei’s comments about my dishonorable choice in running away. Maybe I should just disappear and this time make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> can find me—I won’t leave a damn trace or forwarding number for them this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I promised and I don’t lie. Damn it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoving my hands into my pockets, I headed back towards my apartment, keeping my body taut, but relaxed as if I didn’t have a care in the world that I’m walking alone in the darkening streets. Both hands were already on the switchblades I carried in either pocket in case anyone approached me, but apparently my sour mood gave a darker aura than usual because no one even looked twice at me. Usually I at least get the crass calls to come suck a dick for a few credits or a warm bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked into the apartment building an hour and a half later, nodding in thanks towards the doorman who buzzed me in. I lived in one of the nicer areas, though I could afford better if I wanted to, and made certain I had a place that you had to have a key or be buzzed in to gain entrance. While it certainly wouldn’t stop someone who was determined to get in by any means necessary, knowing there was at least some kind of barrier allowed me to relax enough to feel safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the need to expel some energy, I forwent the elevator and took the seven flights of stairs with ease to my floor. I pulled my wallet from my back pocket and swiped the front over the scanner before pulling the door open once I heard the lock click open. I kept my building key in the front of my wallet so I could just swipe the whole thing instead of needing to drag it out and put it back. Knowing me, I’d lose the darn thing because I’d lazily shove it in my pocket instead of keeping it in my wallet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strolling down the plain white hall, I hardened my expression when I saw a familiar form leaning against the wall next to my door; arms crossed over his chest as he silently watched me approach. Heero frowned at me, anger darkening his features before he turned and whispered something to a form that had been leaning on my door and blocked by Heero’s larger body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilde peeked around Heero’s arms and then marched up to me, her cornflower blue eyes glinting angrily. “Duo Maxwell, you idiot!” She shouted, coming up and slapping me across the face before I even said a word, my face turning with the blow. “What the hell is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilde,” my tone icy and dark, “go home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” I repeated, eyes locking with hers and warning her to shut up and leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost opened her mouth, but then shrank back as my eyes narrowed dangerously. Turning to look over her shoulder at Heero, she tsk’d at me but then stormed away. “We will talk tomorrow.” She said before disappearing onto the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning my attention back to Heero, I silently walked past him and unlocked my door. I stepped into my apartment, leaving the door open for Heero and went straight to my room. I felt him silently approach, but kept my back to him as I toed off my shoes. I’m mentally and emotionally exhausted and I know what’s coming, but don’t feel like facing it right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo.” His voice rumbled angrily over me and I shivered, though not in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed.” I announced, pulling my shirt off and dropping it to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned and put my hands on my hips as I stared at him. “Then talk. Do whatever the hell you want, Heero, but I’m going to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we talked about your habit of running away.” He said, his eyes falling from my face to my chest—more pointedly, my nipples. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>scarred</span>
  </em>
  <span> nipples--and his frown tightened minutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I crossed my arms over my chest, hiding the scars as I bitingly said, “No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> told me to stop. I never agreed. We certainly didn’t talk about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero gave me an exasperated look as if what I said was childish, and maybe it was, but I didn’t care because it was true. He told me to stop running, that he wouldn’t let me run and forced me to talk to him and look where that got us. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> ran away and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to force me to talk to him. “Then let’s talk about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned my back to him again as I shook my head. “I’m going to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo…” His voice gentled, the anger draining away as I emptied my pockets onto the nightstand, but I didn’t respond. Instead, I unbuckled my belt, kicked off my pants and socks until I was only in my boxers and slid into my bed. I turned onto my side so my back remained to Heero and stared at the wall silently. I felt Heero hover at the doorway of my bedroom before he finally gave a tired sigh and retreated, turning the light off and closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curling up, I buried my face into the pillow and took a haggard breath, listening as Heero’s quiet footsteps moved through my apartment. I felt torn with what I wanted, whether I wanted him to climb into bed with me, crash on the couch or leave all together. I never asked him about sleeping arrangements, whether he had a hotel or was expecting to stay with me and now it was too late to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the leather creak beneath Heero’s weight as he settled onto the couch, for once glad sound carried so well in my apartment. He gave another sigh that sounded deafening loud in the silence before a shuffling sound had me trying to picture what he was doing. Then everything went silent for a good fifteen minutes, allowing me to pretend I was alone, and I was just beginning to drift off when I heard Heero’s quiet voice. “It’s me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes snapped open and for a moment I thought he was talking to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Duo now. Yes, I found him. Yes, that is my intention… Don’t start, Relena.” There was a hard edge to his words. “I’m just calling to say goodnight to Clarissa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another stretch of silence had me itching to shift, but I knew that would alert him to my eavesdropping no matter how much I hadn’t intended to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey sweetie, are you being good for mommy?” Heero’s tone softened as he spoke to his daughter and it warmed me to hear it. He wasn’t the stoic soldier I knew from the war anymore, he expressed his feelings and showed his emotions more clearly than ever before, but even that paled before the emotion in his voice as he talked with his daughter. “I miss you too.” A small pause before Heero sighed, “I’m not certain when I’ll be home, but you will be the first person to know, okay? But Daddy’s friend really needs me and I really need him, so I had to go find him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart clenched painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s past your bedtime, ‘rissa, but I will call tomorrow, okay?” Another pause and I strained to hear the gentle chortle before his next words were spoken so softly I almost missed them, “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the clatter of his phone on my coffee table and another deep sigh as he shifted on my couch. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep, but I was hyper-aware of every movement Heero made and found myself counting how many sighs would escape his lips. I wondered if he’d go home tomorrow, but that phone call certainly made it sound like he didn’t know when he’d leave—a thought that made me dread the morning as well as hope for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds quieted as well as the sighs, but I still couldn’t fall asleep an hour later, after hearing that conversation I couldn’t pretend I was alone anymore and it made me wonder about whether he was comfortable on the couch. While the colony always remains a nice 75 degrees, it doesn’t mean that there’s not a chill at night and knowing Heero was on my couch without a pillow or blanket gnawed at me even though I was upset with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a disgruntled groan, I slipped from the bed and grabbed the extra pillow on my bed before stepping into the bathroom to gain access to the linen closet. Rummaging through for an extra blanket, I only had two sets of sheets and one comforter since it’s just me, but I know I had at least a blanket somewhere in the closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My fingers grasped the soft green blanket and I pulled it into my arms before moving silently out to the living room. I stopped just short of the couch where I could see Heero’s socked feet almost hanging off the edge—ha! One thing us short people have over tall people, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit. I hesitated as I wondered if Heero snores now (he didn’t when we shared rooms during missions), maybe he’s already asleep and I should just leave him be and not chance waking him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I knew I couldn’t sleep if I was worrying over whether he was comfortable and so after berating myself for being a pussy, I stepped forward and looked over the back of the couch and straight into cobalt depths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero stared silently up at me, eyes not leaving my face as I hovered nervously above him. He had stripped his shirt off and I couldn’t stop my eyes from wandering down the sinewy muscles and olive skin that encompassed his torso. He had a small amount of chest hair nestled between his pectorals that thinned out into a light happy trail that disappeared into his jeans and I quickly averted my eyes once I realized I was staring quite avidly at his crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ignored my blush and gently held out the pillow and blanket. “I didn’t want you getting cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached up, his calloused fingers brushing against mine as he took the items. “Thank you.” His voice was just as whispered as mine, still intently watching me as I chewed on my top lip—the bottom one was fucking sore from drawing blood earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a choppy nod, I began to pull away, “Well, good night—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers gently but firmly grasped my wrist, rooting me in place as Heero sat up.  “Will you please talk with me? I’m,” he paused as if uncertain if he should continue, “trying to understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I swallowed, eyes downcast and wanting to pull away and retreat to my room, but found myself nodding instead as I came around to the front of the couch. Heero set the pillow on the armrest as he swung his legs to the floor and spread the blanket out over his body. He lifted up the left side as an invitation to slide next to him beneath it and I almost refused except the blanket would cover my scars and so instead I nervously sat next to him—my thigh pressed against his and my shoulder barely centimeters away, my whole body aware of his radiating heat. “What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I refused to look at him, instead I focused on picking at a loose string at the hem of the blanket. “Say what?” I asked innocently. We both knew what, though I honestly expected him to ask why I ran first, but I knew this question would eventually come up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you boast about your…skills?” He asked uncomfortably. That’s wonderful, he’s uncomfortable about having sex, no, that’s not true because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> had sex with Relena enough to accidentally get her pregnant. So he’s uncomfortable about having </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex, well there’s another strike against us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, refusing to answer, but Heero calmly waited for me to answer. Minutes ticked by as I continued to pick at that string until it came loose between my fingers. “It’s easy.” I finally said, so quietly I didn’t even know if he’d be able to hear me. “I know how to have sex, I don’t know how to date…or have a boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to have a boyfriend either.” Heero admitted, shifting against me so our shoulders were now touching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted, rolling my eyes at him and an impish grin upturning my lips. “I’m assuming it’s not much different from having a girlfriend other than the obvious, but I’ve never had one of those either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero chuckled lightly, the reverberations distinct enough for me to feel them. “I have a feeling dating you will be unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve ever experienced.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled, I turned towards him with an expression of incredulity. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You mean you’re still wanting to…” I trailed off, mouth agape at the change of events. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was going to tell me “nice try, goodbye” and instead he’s hinting at a continued relationship. What alternate dimension am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He matched my expression and then sighed, “Baka.” His arm came out from beneath the blanket and wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me flush against his side. “I came here after you accused me of wanting pity sex and punching me and then stayed after you ran away and refused to talk to me</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m more stubborn than you, I don’t give up easily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers stroked my bare skin as he rested his head against mine, but I found myself unable to articulate anything. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to try this? He wasn’t rejecting me? He wasn’t leaving me? And holy shit, I’m pressed against Heero’s side, his shirtless and well muscled side, and it’s making my insides turn to goo. It should be impossible for him to affect me this way, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> from a blushing virgin, but whenever I’m around him, he makes me feel almost bashful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I quit the Preventers.” Heero suddenly said and I pulled back far enough to look at his face, though his arm tightened around me to make sure I couldn’t pull too far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you quit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am no longer working for the Preventers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” I was pretty certain I already knew the answer and the guilt of it felt like a rock in the pit of my stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scowl marred Heero’s handsome face, “I wasn’t going to stay after I learned what Commander Une did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare tell me you quit for me.” I snarled, uncharacteristically angry as I tried to disentangle from his arm, but Heero’s grip tightened and held me. “No Heero, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> quit because of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because!” How could I explain to him that I wasn’t worth it? How could I make him understand that throwing away the only place he felt useful and accepted for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a seriously fucked up trade? He had friends there, a place there, and was certainly set to eventually take over for Commander Une if that woman ever retired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo, do you honestly believe I could remain under Commander Une’s authority knowing that she manipulated you into prostituting yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t manipulated,” affronted at the insinuation, “I knew exactly what I was doing, Heero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero pressed his lips into a thin line, glowering at me as he took a moment to collect his thoughts. “I talked to her, I know she manipulated you. She told you it was either you or one of us, knowing you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let us do it. I wish I could take legal action against her, Quatre even looked into it, but because you are an emancipated adult and were listed as an inactive, but not retired, agent as well as no physical proof of that mission, she’s untouchable. I can’t kill her, but I can retaliate by quitting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what are you going to do now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I’m not certain. It depends on you really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On me?” I asked flatly, keeping my face guarded as I warily waited to hear Heero’s explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo,” he admonished, his grip turning bruisingly tight as I leaned further away from him. “I like you, I want to stay with you, but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, the but, now the other shoe is ready to be dropped. “But?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarissa is on earth,” he explained, his features immediately softening at the thought of his child, “she’s my daughter and I need to live there. Hilde and I already talked and I know you handle most of the paperwork, which can be done anywhere really. You meet with prospective clients once a month over three days and then you stay here the rest of the time.” Heero paused, taking a breath. “I want you to move with me to earth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was too much. Heero quit his job for me and now he wanted me to leave everything behind to move with him? Move </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him? What exactly does he mean by “move with me to earth”? I tore from his grasp and stood as I gaped at him, my confusion and turmoil turning into wrath that I at least knew how to deal with. “So you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hilde</span>
  </em>
  <span> have just planned my life out for me, huh? Decided that you would be good for me and moving to earth would be good for me and I’m just supposed to go along with whatever you two decide for me? Or did the other pilots get a say too? Who else gets to vote on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> life?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Duo!” Heero snapped, standing up and pushing the blanket off him. “Why must you escalate everything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re fucking insane! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>quit</span>
  </em>
  <span> a job you love for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you want to have a relationship with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> and now you want me to move to earth with you? And what about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want, Heero? What am I supposed to do when you start resenting me, huh?” Wait a minute, that last part wasn’t supposed to come out! And considering Heero’s darkening expression, there was no chance he didn’t hear it, hell the neighbors two floors below us probably heard it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I resent you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked away, swallowing hard, but the anger died out as quickly as it appeared. Instead I just felt broken and tired, my voice cracking as I wrapped my arms around me. “I’m not worth it.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The growl was the only warning I had before Heero grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me harshly. “Not worth it? When did you start thinking so lowly about yourself? What happened to the brazen, overconfident Deathscythe pilot I’ve known for years?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave him a self deprecating smile, “Ever heard the phrase ‘fake it ‘til you make it’?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to shock him because his blue eyes widened slightly and he turned contemplative, his fingers loosening the death grip they had on my shoulders. Damn, that was gonna bruise. “You’ve always felt this way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure at some point I probably didn’t and I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” I shrugged, “But when you grow up on the streets and constantly are shown how you’re not worth even the scraps from the table, you eventually begin to think it’s true. Then I kept living and I didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I certainly didn’t feel worthy of living when everyone I cared for kept dying. I’m still a cocky son of a bitch jokester and you know I’m the best damn pilot out of the lot of you.” I grinned arrogantly for a moment. “But the last thing I want is you resenting giving up so much for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I was enveloped in a tight hug and I whimpered just slightly as his chest rubbed roughly against mine as well as making me quite aware of just how good it felt to be held like this. “I won’t resent you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t promise that.” I mumbled against his skin, feeling his shiver as my breath ghosts across his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I can.” He’s stubborn and knowing me, he’s gonna need that persistence to deal with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and sagged against him. “Fine, you win.” He stiffened, as if uncertain of what I meant. “You wanna try dating me, knowing how fucked up I am and…” used, but I won’t say that aloud, “how much of a pain in the ass I can be. I tried to be selfless and leave you and Relena to be happy together, but I guess this time I’ll be selfish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence dragged out, Heero continuing to hold me, but not moving—I wasn’t even sure he was still breathing!—and I began to wonder what the hell I said that had him so stunned. He finally moved a step back, his hands settling on my shoulders again and his expression one of pensive confusion. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of me and Relena? You’re saying that it was my fault that you left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh shit. Damn it, Maxwell, you should’ve just dealt with your fuckin’ guilt and let Heero stay on the couch cold and uncomfortable. I shifted my weight and shook my head, I guess it’s best to just come clean and ignore the ‘Mayday! Mayday!’ in my head. “It’s not your fault, it was mine. I was fourteen and in love with you, the first person I’ve ever been truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> love with and I wasn’t certain how to deal with big emotions like that. And I didn’t exactly handle seeing you two moon over each other well either. So I decided to leave before I really messed up.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left because you loved me?” Yup, he’s still confused. I thought he was smart!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I left because eventually I’d tell you and you were happy with Relena. I didn’t want to ruin what you two had and so before I could make an ass of myself, I left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero stepped back and collapsed onto the couch, reeling from the bomb I apparently just dumped on him. A hand raked back his chocolate locks and he stared at me with beguiling blue depths, a tongue darting out to lick chapped lips. “All this time and I was right. I knew you left because of me, I just didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Everyone told me I was wrong, but I just…knew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was pain in his words and for the first time I realized just how deep I had cut him all those years ago. Even with the only light being the nightlights I placed around the apartment, I could see the distress on his face, his brow furrowed and his lips pressing tightly together so they wouldn’t tremble as those eyes held me where I stood with their anguished intensity. “It was better to leave and never know than know you hated me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words an echo of what I told Quatre and I watched as he realized why I had been so distraught when I thought he hated me. Suddenly he laughed, almost maniacal as he ushered me over to him and I moved slowly towards him with a definite ‘what the hell is wrong with you’ look on my face. “We’re both idiots.” He said, dragging me down next to him as his lips hovered near mine. “Both so afraid of hurting the other that we’ve ended up doing just that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had a smart ass retort on my lips, but Heero claimed them before I could voice it and I groaned into that kiss. His lips were chapped and rough and I know mine were too from all the abuse I’ve put them through today, but they still felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> against mine. He was tentative, slowly deepening the kiss until his tongue flattened against mine, swirling in a dance between our mouths as we continued to kiss. Heero’s fingers rested on the nape of my neck, the tips stroking lightly as he pulled me down with him until I was settled between his legs and draped across his torso. Without breaking the kiss, he somehow dragged the blanket on top of us and then wrapped his arms around me as we continued to explore each other’s mouths without reservation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling him lightly nibble at my lip, I smiled against him, my fingers finding purchase in his thick locks as I pulled him into another kiss. I could definitely get used to this.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 10<br/>
3/12/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Duo came back, yay! Slowly learning, right?</p><p>Communication is key people, keep that in mind ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter Thirty Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday! </p><p>I'm posting this a little early because I get to have my tooth pulled tomorrow and I'm not positive I'll be able to get this up before/after it.</p><p>It's a decently long chapter this time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> You all know this, it still stands. <br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Thirty Eight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly awoke, wrapped in a delectable cocoon of warmth and Heero’s strong heartbeat beneath my ear. A hand ran soothingly up and down my back, every now and again stroking down my braid and I knew Heero was wide awake. Giving a slight yawn, I pushed off him and smiled bashfully at him as our eyes locked. “Uh, morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” The rumbling of his chest elicited a shiver from me and made me way too aware of the morning wood pressing urgently against Heero’s thigh. Normally I’d roll my hips and make some kind of salacious comment, but considering how the last one went over, I wasn’t ready to try again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead, I gave a tittering laugh and very carefully lifted my body off his before sliding off the couch. I kept my body mainly turned away from him so he wouldn’t see my erection and either feel embarrassed or obligated to do something about it. “Sorry Hee-chan, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Heero watched me calculatingly before giving me a small smile. “I enjoyed it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good then, heh…” Oh Shinigami this is awkward. “Well, I’m going to go shower and then I’ll make us some breakfast. Okay? Okay. I’ll see you in a few. Yes. Bye.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly retreated, shutting the door to my bedroom much louder than I had meant to and then cursed myself for the stupidity of that whole thing. What the hell is wrong with me? I just babbled at him like I’m an idiot and then left before he even had a chance to respond, but I think I would have just imploded if I stayed any longer. Slipping my boxers off, I kicked them towards a random wall and then padded into my bathroom—nothing like Quatre and Trowa’s, but it worked well enough. The walls were a pale blue, the tiled floor a patterned matching blue and white and the white porcelain tub had a little bit of chipping on the outside. A standard toilet and sink with a mirror hanging above it lie to the right of the tub and my old, but still working cream colored shower curtain finished off my small bathroom. Definitely nothing to write home about, but it had served me well over the years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning the water on to scathing, I pulled the hair tie and switchblade off the tail of my braid and gently shook the tangling mass until my hair fell around me like my own little curtain. Stepping beneath the shower, I leaned against the cool wall and just let my body soak in the heat of the water, my mind already whirling from the past—was it seriously only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one day?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> My body suddenly felt heavier, exhausted despite having slept so peacefully for the first time in a month and without a single dream, and my mind was a fuckin’ mess. The mental exhaustion was the actual issue though because even standing beneath the water, my body wasn’t getting rid of the boner it decided to sport, so obviously my body wasn’t as tired as I originally had thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to ignore my body’s urging, I grabbed the soap and quickly began washing my body, allowing time for my hair to soak through so I could wash the long tresses—maybe I should’ve made breakfast first…Heero might be waiting for lunch by the time I finish. I hissed as my hand washed my erection, the stupid appendage too fucking hard to just go away, and gave a quiet moan as my soap slicked hand slid up and down it. Giving in, I braced myself against the wall and kept my back to the water so it wouldn’t hit the sensitive tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My breaths came in short, panting spurts as I closed my eyes and imagined Heero’s mouth on mine, his tongue slipping between my lips and coaxing mine to play. His hands running over my body, those rough fingers insistent yet gentle as they leave a fiery trail behind them. My hips thrust forward into my hand and I could feel my balls tightening with needed release as I imagined Heero pressing his hips into mine, feeling the hardness between his legs as fingers moved to tease the cleft of my ass—I gasped loudly, swallowing Heero’s name by shoving my other hand into my mouth as I came hard, cum splashing on the tiled walls and my knees quivering with the strength of my orgasm. I sagged against the wall, still pumping my cock until it began to soften before turning to wash the cum and soap off my fingers. I quickly angled the shower head to wash the walls too and watch as all evidence of my activities disappeared down the drain before I returned the shower head to where it had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Damn, since almost dying I hadn’t had any libido, which was a bit of relief considering how oversexed I had been for the months leading up to it. Of course once Heero showed up, it figured my body would decide to wake up again in that respect. Looking down, I watched the rivulets of water run down my body and shivered as it ran over the head of my cock. While the pain was mainly gone from the scarring, it still burned slightly when stretched and was definitely overly sensitive and probably always would be, especially after climaxing. It was also ugly. Despite healing faster than most people, the scars were still raised and fairly red, though the faint white webbing of thinner scars showed that they’d probably flatten and fade with time. I mean, I’m certainly not going to wax poetry over my penis, but it had been a normal looking cock and now it wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working a lather into my hair, I wondered if I should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> up front with Heero first or if I should maybe wait and tell him later. If I wait to tell him though, it might end up coming up during a more…intimate moment and not knowing how Heero would react made me think waiting probably wasn’t the best idea. But I wasn’t certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to exactly approach this without just blurting it out, it’s not exactly like I could ask Heero to compare dicks or some shit. Or maybe I could…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes at myself, pulling my heavy hair over my shoulder and working the shampoo into the lower half of my hair. Yeah, that conversation would go </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> well, wouldn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Heero, I need to talk to you about something. Yeah, it’s kinda important… I need to see your dick so we can compare yours to mine. Oh this? Nah, it’s just some scarring from that psycho general I told you about. Yeah, the one that poured hot wax on me. I did say “among other areas”!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Heero would run away because not only am I scarred and used, but I’m utterly insane too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washing the shampoo from my hair, I decided to forgo the conditioner this time as the water was already turning tepid. I had spent too long fantasizing and I was not in the mood for finishing my shower with cold water. One thing I learned was that scars and cold water do not mix well—it makes the skin rigid and the scars more sensitive, something I definitely do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, quickly grabbing my two towels I keep on hooks next to the shower. One was a special towel I had crafted that was like an extra long turban that I could wrap </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> my hair in. I slipped it over my head and then gently gathered all the strands within the towel and began twisting it until all the water was being squeezed out. Wrapping the long tail around the top of my head, I secured the end with a metal clip to the front and then dried my body off with the other towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging the smaller towel back up, I peeked out of the bathroom just to make sure Heero wasn’t in my bedroom and then padded out to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of jeans and underwear before grabbing the first shirt my fingers touched, snorting as I realized it was one Hilde had bought for me last Christmas—National Sarcasm Society, like we </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> your support—but I pulled it over my head, the soft shirt forming to my body loosely. I finished dressings and then spent a few minutes cleaning up my bedroom and getting a clean towel for Heero since I’m certain he’d like to take a shower too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finally opened the door and strolled out as if I wasn’t a nervous wreck inside, flashing Heero a grin from where he still sat on the couch, though he had folded up the blanket and stacked the pillow on top of it. “Shower’s free, though you might want to wait a few more minutes to make sure the water gets hot enough for ya.” I called, disappearing into the kitchen to see what I could make for breakfast. The smell of coffee permeated the air and I looked up surprised to see the freshly brewed pot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers slid across my hips as Heero leaned his head on my shoulder. “I made the coffee strong.” He said, his breath whispering across my neck and I swallowed hard, those fingers dipping down to rest in the hollows of my hips just above my jeans. “You like it intense, right?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whimpered as he pressed his chest against my back, trying to focus on not pressing back against him as his fingers teased the skin at my waist. “Y-yeah.” I stuttered, taking a shaky breath in as he pressed a chaste kiss to my neck. His fingers teasingly slid between the waistband of my jeans and my boxers and I tensed, the sexual charge in the air suddenly saturated with dread. My dread.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero sensed it and immediately moved back, though his hands remained on my hips, thumbs rubbing in a soothing circular motion over my shirt. “Duo?” There was only concern in his voice, no admonishment or regret and I looked over my shoulder with a soft smile at the troubled frown on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned around and leaned back against the counter, tilting my head slightly as I chuckled. “Sorry, just a bit jumpy I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flicker of anger went across his face before understanding welled up and Heero nodded with acceptance—acceptance of what though because I sure as hell didn’t know! “Of course. “ He smiled, moving closer but making certain to leave me space. “We can take things slow, I’m content with whatever pace you set.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, my lips brushing against his yet not instigating anything as I murmured, “Well, I don’t want to go as slow as a snail.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero chuckled just before he closed the gap, our lips meeting, and he quickly dominated the kiss, pressing me into the counter as he explored my mouth with his tongue. His hands remained steadfast on my hips, but tightened considerably as his tongue flattened and slid against mine, twining with it as he groaned into my mouth. He suddenly broke the kiss, cheeks flushed and those blue eyes slightly glazed as he smiled at me. “I think I need to go take that shower. Now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes must have widened at the implication because he snorted at me before kissing me again, this time just a closed mouth pressing of our lips, but it felt sensual and loving and unlike any other kiss I’d ever experienced. I licked my lips, tasting him as I nodded dumbly. “Uh, yeah, you go ahead. I’ll…just be making breakfast. Eggs and toast good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes roved down my body and then back to my face. “Perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I somehow didn’t flinch and gave him a weak smile before I quickly turned around to pour myself a cup of coffee. I definitely wasn’t perfect and knowing that beneath the clothing I was far from perfect made me hyperaware of just how perfect Heero actually was. And Relena. It’s why they went together so well, both of them perfect embodiments of their sexes and Clarissa I’m certain will grow up to be the most beautiful creature to ever grace the earth. I heard Heero retreat and disappear into my bedroom before I let out my held breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it, I am so fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Heero appeared again, dressed impeccably in a pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt—like bright white, blinding white, how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> does he get it that white because even with bleach all mine look a dulled white—I had breakfast made and set up for us even complete with orange juice. It’s slightly sour orange juice since it had to come from earth, but still better than no orange juice. Yeah, I’m obviously doing great because I’m rambling about orange juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero was just finishing toweling his hair and I chortled at the thick locks sticking every which way and he threw the towel at me with an amused expression. “Can I borrow your brush after breakfast?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pretended to think about it, sliding into my chair as I tapped my finger against my bottom lip. “I guess you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, but if I find even one bristle bent you owe me a new brush.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence overtook us as we focused on eating, both of us uncertain on how to start a conversation that wouldn’t be awkward or stilted. Because awkward silence is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much better. There wasn’t exactly much to eat, so the fact that it was taking us a good fifteen minutes to eat scrambled eggs and toast spoke volumes about neither one of us wanting to be the first to finish. I finally gave an annoyed sigh and took my plate over to the sink to wash off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” I started, glancing over my shoulder to see Heero turn to me with rapt attention. “What time should I expect the other pilots to arrive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero had the audacity to blush, pushing the last bite of eggs around his plate as he suddenly found my plain cream colored plate fascinating. “Only Trowa and probably later today. Quatre had back to back meetings he couldn’t get out of and Wufei is heading Relena’s security detail for a conference right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I should be irritated, but realizing just how close they all were and their concern for me mollified me and I gave a small snort of derision as I returned to washing my fork. “I knew as soon as you couldn’t find me you’d be calling them. Don’t feel guilty, Heero. Though I can’t deny the constant tabs ya’ll keep is tiring and feels overbearing.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you fully understand.” Heero said, handing me his plate over my shoulder. “Can I try to explain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing the gravity of his words, I turned the water off and dried my hands. “Of course, but why don’t we talk in my bedroom because you still need a brush and I know I need to get mine brushed too before it becomes a tangled nest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero followed me silently back to my bedroom and I grabbed my brush off the dresser, handing it to him while I began unwinding my towel. It would be dry enough now to brush through it without a puddle forming beneath me, but wet enough that the strands wouldn’t be gnarled together as they get when dry. Heero’s hair took him all of about ten seconds and while it was kinda improved, I now realized why his hair always looked untamable because he didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But the look worked on him, of course it did as did his wild blue eyes, it led to the credence that Heero was uncontrollable except by his superiors. Of course, those of us who knew him well enough knew that Heero only submitted to the superiors he deemed worthy of his loyalty and unwavering dedication. He would follow their orders to the letter, but if you lost his fidelity, you lost it forever. Like Une had. While I was angry with him for quitting, I also understood that Heero would never trust Une again and that made it dangerous for him to complete any assignment she gave him. And as the Commander of the Preventers, it meant Heero wouldn’t trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> assignment given to him regardless of if it was directly from her or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hair tumbled down my back as a dead weight and I grimaced as the water logged strands pulled at my scalp. I sat down on my bed as I held out my hand for my brush. “So what is it you would like to explain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero nervously looked at me, still holding my brush before he said, “May I brush your hair?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quirked a brow, a libidinous grin on my lips. “That’s what you want to explain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he chuckled, his shoulders relaxing slightly, “but I…miss brushing your hair. You only let me do it once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you almost made me bald too.” I accused with a mock glare. “I don’t think I’ve ever screamed so loud, not even when my arm was broken! I do believe I swore to never let you near my hair with a brush ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero scoffed, “That was almost six years ago! I have a daughter now, I’ve since learned how to brush long hair properly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pointedly looked at his mussed locks falling haphazardly around his face, but I couldn’t keep the wide smile off my face as I teased him. “I don’t know…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed, glowering at me as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My smile widened as a small pout formed on his lips and I fell back onto my bed in a fit of irrepressible laughter. It had started off as stifled chortles and grew until I was boisterously laughing at him, the sound echoing around my apartment, and even Heero began laughing though it was much more reserved than mine. Wiping away tears, I got myself under control and then ushered Heero to come sit down. “All right, I’ll give you another chance, but if it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>like last time I’m telling you now, Yuy, that you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch my hair again. Capisce?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero’s eyes widened, suddenly uncertain of trying again with such an ultimatum hanging over his head, but then his eyes narrowed into a predatory glint and he smirked. “Mission accepted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes at him as he knelt on the bed behind me, his fingers gently pulling my hair out until it was splayed out behind me and not just in a pile next to my ass. I looked over my shoulder as he settled onto his heels and gingerly began to brushing the very ends, taking care to stop at any snag. “You don’t have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> gentle.” I ribbed, “I like it rough, ya’know, just not tear my hair from my scalp rough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He stopped brushing long enough to give me a heated glance and then returned to his task. “I’m not taking any chances.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, well since we’ll obviously be here a while, would you like to explain whatever it is you started to say in the kitchen?” I sat cross legged on the bed and focused on the wall in front of me since I couldn’t crane my neck to stare at Heero the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have any of the others told you what happened after you left?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, not really. I mean, other than what was discussed Christmas Eve and what Relena told me at your house, no.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, much of what Relena said was true. When you disappeared we first thought you had been forced and spent a good six months combing through every aspect of your life we could to see if there were any leads or signs of coercion. You didn’t know at the time, but Relena was already pregnant and we were keeping it from everyone else until she made it past the first trimester. We were going to announce it two weeks after you disappeared. Relena and I married the day after we announced it with Milliardo, Nion, Quatre and Trowa standing in as witnesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We spent every moment we could spare looking for you. It was around a year when we finally found someone who recognized you had been on a shuttle leaving earth, but he couldn’t remember where it was heading to. It was our first real lead and we began looking for you on the colonies and I volunteered for every assignment that took me into space so I could spend an extra day or two looking for you. We began calling each other whenever we got even a slight possibility of a lead, and one of us would travel to where someone looked like you or your name would appear. Relena became angry about how much time we were spending searching for you, Clarissa was just over six months old and she wanted us to give up, but we—</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>—couldn’t.” He sighed, the brush moving a little higher, still just as gentle that I could only feel the slight pulling of the bristles, but not a smidge of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t?” I asked quietly, staring down at my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you encompassed my life, Duo. Clarissa was the only bright light I had during that time, but I felt…incomplete and lost without you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find you. It wasn’t until you’d been missing for two years that I realized why I felt that way, it’s because I love you more than anyone other than Clarissa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started, glancing over my shoulder at him. “I-I thought you said you didn’t love me like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero gave a hum of agreement. “I do love you, but I am still working out in exactly which way, if that makes sense. I know I don’t love you as a brother and kissing you has been…eye opening to my own feelings.” And I could feel the grin on his lips, “But for me, discovering that there was more to my feelings for you than the other pilots sent me into a dark place. It’s when I began wondering if you had left because of me, because of something I had done and I became even more determined to find you. Food became just an end to a means and sleep began to elude me. It’s…when the nightmares started.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand those.” I said quietly. We all had nightmares of things we had done and things we should have done. And lately nightmares of Nichol had been plaguing me incessantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were horrific, I would wake up with images of you dead because I couldn’t find you in time. Sometimes it was from drowning, others from an explosion or fire. Others I’d find you and you looked like you were sleeping only to discover your body was cold and lifeless. You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea how—” Heero choked, taking in a gasping breath and I turned to find him gripping the brush so tightly his knuckles were white while his other hand held onto my hair as if it were a lifeline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Understanding hit me like a ton of bricks. They had almost not found me in time, I had almost fulfilled Heero’s worst nightmare. If they hadn’t come Friday, they would have arrived too late and they would have found me as Heero had dreamed. I quickly moved until I was hugging him, my legs straddling his waist, and I held him tightly as a few tears dripped onto my shoulder. “You guys saved me, Heero. You all found me in time and I’m alive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands came up and crushed me against him, his grip tight enough that it was making the scars on my chest rub painfully, but I wasn’t about to make him stop. I could handle it if what he needed was to be physically reassured that I was alive and with him. His chest heaved as he breathed in my scent, burying his nose into the juncture of my neck, and I soothingly ran my hands up and down his back. His grip didn’t loosen even as I tried to shift after a good ten minutes, instead it tightened and I had to bite my cheek to stop the hiss of pain from escaping. My ribs were gonna be so fuckin’ bruised once he released me! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pressed a kiss to his temple, how I remember Solo used to do to me whenever I was upset, and gently combed my fingers through his hair. “I promise you, I’m okay.” I whispered and felt him finally relaxing albeit minutely. After another ten or fifteen minutes, he finally loosened his grip enough that I could settle into his lap and see his face. While my shirt was nowhere near being soaked from the tears that had fallen, his eyes were red and puffy from holding back and heartbreakingly haunted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved back, looking away and mumbled, “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at me and smiled. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.” My thumb lightly rubbed across his lips before I replaced it with my lips, I kissed him almost hesitantly as to allow him ample time to move away, but he pressed back and gave a breathy sigh as we parted. So far, he had been the instigator in anything we have done even though I most certainly have more experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at me, a hand coming up to push my bangs away from my face, “I like it when you kiss me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh do you?” I teased, leaning in for another kiss, this one deeper as I pulled his top lip in between my lips and let my tongue trace the underside of it. He groaned, arms tightening around me as he surged forward, his tongue reaching out to twine with mine. His taste and smell flooded my senses and my fingers slid up to grasp at those thick chocolate locks as we fought for dominance, causing Heero to growl as he nipped at my tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, kissing Heero was unlike anything I ever felt before, it was addicting and exhilarating. He tasted like allspice and his intoxicating smell of burning wood and fallen leaves was quickly making me heady. I leaned forward more, pressing closer, and gasped as we suddenly fell back onto the bed. Heero unbent his legs and his hands settled on my hips, pulling me forward so I was directly over his groin as my hair fanned out around us. I whimpered into his mouth and pulled at his hair roughly as I did my best to devour his tongue, sucking at it harshly and making Heero moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We remained in that position for a while, just kissing and building the pleasure until Heero’s hands suddenly left my hips to cup my ass through my jeans. He rolled his hips and pressed a most definite growing hardness into my ass as his hands kneaded the globes of it. I pulled back, my eyes wide, as I panted above Heero, my hands now planted next to his head so I could see into his clear blue eyes. Said eyes stared back at me full of desire and want and yet so different from all the others who had looked at me the same way. There was a tenderness there, a type that not even Lucius’ who had claimed to love me had ever shown, and it changed the lust into something deeper. “You really want this?” I asked hesitantly, swallowing my nerves as I bit at my lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Heero’s voice was guttural and lustful as his hands came up to grab me at the nape of my neck and pull me once more into another torrid kiss. This time I let him dominate it from the beginning as I moaned loudly, grinding down against the hardening length below me. Heero gasped, breaking the kiss as his eyes fluttered closed as the contact and his hands rubbed up and down my sides, seemingly uncertain of where to put them. His hips rolled up into me, increasing the friction of our erections and I felt a moment’s elation when he didn’t push away after feeling my own excitement at his proximity. I kept expecting him to suddenly realize I’m a man with a dick and abruptly remember he’s straight, but at least so far he didn’t seem too bothered by the thought. “Fuck, Duo.” He groaned roughly, cracking his eyes open to slits as his hands settled back on my hips again and pushed me down harder against him. “This…” At a loss for words, Heero moved to kiss sloppy open kisses against my neck and I tilted my head to bare my neck more to the insanely sexy man beneath me. His teeth scraped against my skin and I lewdly moaned, my breath hitching as my pleasure mounted and suddenly it wasn’t enough, I wanted more. More of him. More of everything he was offering that I was willing to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this was going to only last for a little while until he discovered the truth about me, then I wanted to bring him the most pleasure I could. We continued our grinding as I slipped my hands into his shirt and pulled it up until his chest was now open beneath me for exploration. My fingers teased the taut muscles of his stomach and felt each one of his abs before delicately moving higher until the pads of my thumbs brushed over his nipples. Heero let out a sound between a whimper and a groan and I repeated the movement, feeling them harden beneath my fingertips. Pulling back, I grinned down at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before shimmying down his body and dragging my fingers down his torso as he watched me inquisitively. Those ultramarine eyes practically glowed as my fingers teased the waistband on his jeans, eyes flicking from my hands to my face and back again as I popped open the button and pulled the zipper down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero stopped breathing as my fingers traced the outline of his cock through his boxers—plain white boxers, I seriously need to buy the man some more interesting underclothes. It made me curious to see what he’d think about my current ones with Deathscythe Hell on the right and where the scythe blade is conveniently missing at the flap. But, I ain’t about to open that can of worms because he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>most definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> notice some difference between our cocks that would absolutely kill the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched his face closely as my fingers continued to ghost over his erection, gently teasing the turgid flesh as I looked for any hint of distress, disgust or dislike. Yet even as I began to gradually apply more pressure, all I saw on Heero’s face was building rapture. Those cobalt depths darkened as his eyes flickered from my face to my hand and back again, his lips parting slightly as he drew in quiet ragged breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beneath my hand, he quickly hardened and lengthened until his cock was straining against his boxers, the button being the only reason it hadn’t poked through the flap and as I kept eye contact with him, I wrapped my hand completely around his length, feeling the thick girth and heaviness of it as Heero gasped quietly. And despite the diffidence of it, the sound went straight to my own cock that twitched painfully within the confines of my jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling seductively at Heero, I shifted my weight so both my hands could come up to hold the waistband of both his jeans and boxers. I paused, quirking a brow at the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in silent askance and Heero nodded, those gorgeous irises deepening another shade as an almost rapacious glint came to them. As he lifted his hips, I pulled the clothing down until they were at his knees and grinned as his cock sprang free to smack hard into his taut abs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello there.” I murmured, my tongue flicking out to wet my lips as I memorized the thick phallus already leaking pre-cum. It was slightly lighter than the rest of his skin, but the ruddy bulbous head was a stark contrast against his olive skin and I ran a finger down the large vein on the underside of his cock to where it disappeared into the heavy sac beneath. Heero moaned, his hips thrusting ever so slightly at my feathery touch and I chuckled at his sensitivity. “You’re awake and excited.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking to it.” Heero snapped and I looked up to see him doing his best to glare at me, but the avidity there diffused any annoyance he might have actually felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” I smirked, settling over his knees as I leaned forward to where I hovered just above the weeping cock. “And what would you rather I do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heero</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment he stilled, uncertainty overtaking the hungering desire that had been building and I watched as his hands clenched falteringly in the sheets and he seemed uncertain of what to say. The doubt caused his erection to wane as his passion cooled beneath my watchful eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it, Duo! I thought we already had this conversation with me! Heero was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the johns I dealt with on L2 or like the benefactors at the school. I was his first experience with a man and I had a feeling that Heero’s relationship with Relena was probably quite vanilla—or at least vanilla to me. I surged forward and captured his lips in a slow open mouthed kiss as my hand wrapped once more around his length. My thumb teased the slit and spread the pre-cum there down his cock to slicken it as he groaned against my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, I watched as his lids opened to half mast and his eyes stared lustfully into mine as I whispered against his lips, “Is this all right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He groaned, his flesh hardening once more as I pumped it skillfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I placed gentle kisses down his body and stopped to lave attention over one of his dusky nipples, the tip of my tongue circling around the hardening nub. Once slick with saliva, I blew gently on it and watched as it pebbled up. “Is this okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero panted, his cock steadily leaking now. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I continued my downward trajectory, teasing his skin with small nips and open tongued kisses as I traced the indentations of his abdominals until I was once more hovering above the flared head of his cock. I looked up, watching him as he watched me, and slowly swirled the flat end of my tongue around the angry red head. His breath came out with a wuffing gasp and I pulled back to gauge his reaction. “Is this good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, yes.” He moaned, those ultramarine depths pinning me where I crouched above him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile that pulled at my lips was scintillating and sinful as I slipped my hand down to the base of his cock and then took the head into my mouth, my tongue pressing against the veiny underside. Heero let out a string of curses at the sudden heat surrounding him and I chuckled around the rigid flesh in my mouth as I sunk lower, taking more of him deeper within my mouth. Lips wrapping tightly around the thick shaft, I began bobbing slowly up and down his length, not wanting to kill him by deepthroating him so soon. By the way he was acting, he either had received fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> head or had never been given head at all—both are quite depressing in my opinion and something I can most definitely remedy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-shit.” Heero panted, his hips quivering beneath my arms as I kept him pinned to the bed. I may have no gag reflex, but it doesn’t mean I want to be face fucked without warning and seeing how eager Heero was, he might feel guilty afterwards if he thinks he took advantage of me. If anything, I’m taking advantage of him, but nope, not gonna focus on that right now. Not when I have a thick, hot, pulsing cock in my mouth and that cock happens to belong to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heero Yuy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the love of my life and the fantasy of my dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled off, his cock slipping from my lips with a satisfying pop, and I licked it from base to tip, my tongue dipping into the slit to tease it before I looked at Heero whose pupils had dilated to where only a small ring of blue remained at the outer edge of his iris. Fucking hell, he looked absolutely captivating like this—his body sprawled out upon my bed, his shirt pushed up to his shoulders haphazardly and chest heaving gently as he stared down at me with those gorgeous eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can put your hands on my head, Heero. Show me how fast you want me.” I meant to say it reassuringly, but it came out gravelly and commanding and immediately his fingers found purchase in the loose strands of my hair and insistently pushed me back towards his dribbling cock. “That’s better.” I said, eliciting a warning growl from Heero as he fisted my hair almost painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I descended once more, swirling my tongue around his length and taking him deep, but not completely to the hilt. My hand pumped the base of his cock while my other hand teased the silky skin of his balls and I bobbed up and down his length with increasing speed as his hands continued to urgently guide me. His moans and gasps filled the air and I moaned around him as my own cock became painfully hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo,” he gasped as he tried to pull me up, “Duo, I’m going to…” Knowing he was on the edge of orgasm, I looked up and watched him as I sucked hard, hollowing my cheeks and feeling his balls tighten while his cock pulsed. His hips bucked up as his fingers yanked hard at my hair, but I remained liplocked around him and watched his climax roll over him. His head fell back onto the pillow as his body trembled beneath mine, lips parted as an erotic shout left him, eyes rolling back as his semen flooded my mouth and throat. I quickly swallowed the slightly bitter liquid, the action causing more cum to spurt from the tip as he let out another stuttering moan, his body relaxing as fell back onto the bed panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waited until I milked everything from him before finally releasing his softening flesh from my mouth and sat up with an impish grin on my lips. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and watched as he slowly came back to his senses, the orgiastic high leaving as his breathing became more regulated and he opened drowsy cobalts on me. Those depths trailed down my body, stopping at my groin and he slowly pushed himself up, hands reaching for me, but I stopped him. “Oh, that’s not necessary, I’ve already enjoyed myself immensely.” I answered huskily, my voice rough as I saw his eyes widen, thinking I already came. I let my lids fall to half mast as I reached up to kiss him before he could notice the front of my jeans weren’t wet, moaning into his mouth as his tongue tentatively requested access where he could taste himself upon my tongue. My erection made itself painfully aware and I pulled back with a slight gasp as Heero looked at me curiously. “Uh…lemme just go clean up real quick, lover boy.” I chuckled, sliding off the bed and giving him a wink over my shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know, I know, I led him to believe I already came, but I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Coming to his own assumptions, however wrong they might be, isn’t me lying, it’s just not correcting the wrong assumption. Leaning against the door, I quickly undid my jeans and stifled a groan as my erection sprang free from the tight confines it had been in and the cool air against my heated flesh made me shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing some toilet paper, I quickly covered the head of my shaft and then bit my lip as I stroked my cock roughly, picturing how Heero looked cumming just a few minutes ago. My climax came quickly and I shuddered as silently as I could through it, only letting out a strangled gasp as I came hard, my hand tightening around my cock and pumping it for everything I could. Shit, I think that’s the quickest I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> came and it felt more gratifying than almost any other sexual experience I’ve had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleaning up, I flushed the toilet and then washed my hands before leaving the bathroom to find Heero already dressed once more, but still relaxing in my bed. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked the look of him in my bed, hair tousled and eyes closed as a small smile played on his lips. He opened his eyes briefly as he heard me approaching and held out his hand to me, which I took and allowed him to pull me onto the bed and into his arms. Damn it, my hair is gonna be a tangled rat’s nest after this, but his chest is so warm and his arms are tight enough around me to feel good and yet not constraining. I relaxed into him, curling up against his body as I threw one leg over his and an arm around his waist, he gave a rumbling chuckle as his fingers began stroking the side of my arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>We blissfully dozed together, something I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> get used to, until a sharp knock had us both alert and sliding from the bed cautiously. Three sharp raps were followed by a three second pause before two more sharp raps and then silence. I grinned at Heero, both of us recognizing the old code we pilots used to use to announce a friend, and went to answer the door, opening it to the tall man standing on the other side with a small bag slung over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo.” Trowa murmured, not exactly warmly as he looked me over to make certain I had no injuries before raising an eyebrow at my loose and tangled hair. “I’m contemplating chaining you to the wall if I hear “Duo ran away” one more time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed, stepping back to let the ex-Heavyarms pilot in my humble abode. “Kinky, Tro. Is that why you guys didn’t show me the basement when you gave me a tour of the house?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero stepped forward as I closed the door and the two embraced for a moment. “Thank you.” He muttered to Trowa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trowa just nodded, stepping further inside and looking around my apartment as if to use it to gauge my mental health or something. I saw his shoulders relax as he set down his bag, obviously happy to see, or not see…something. Fuck if I know, but at least whatever he surmised made him feel better. Then he turned to me with a slight glare as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, want to tell me what happened </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, Trowa’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 14<br/>3/15/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're moving in the right direction, finally some action between them, but Duo definitely has some hang ups and he's not ready to share.</p><p>But Trowa has arrived and he's definitely <strong>not</strong> happy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter Thirty Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Wednesday!! Woo-hoo! <strong>Happy St. Patrick's Day!</strong></p><p>My tooth extraction went well ^_^  The dentist gave me a weird look when I asked to take it home, but hey, I homeschool and I couldn't pass up the chance to use it for a science lesson!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> or any of the characters<br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Thirty Nine</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was in my bedroom just finishing braiding my hair as I tried not to listen to the hushed tones Trowa and Heero were speaking in out in my living room. Okay, so not so hushed since Trowa was currently chewing Heero out for quitting the Preventers and then not giving me room to make my own decisions. And while it was obvious that Trowa knew about Heero’s feelings for me, it was just as obvious that the auburn man did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about my own feelings as I heard him hiss that Heero was taking advantage of my “recent trauma”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything of the sort!” Heero’s annoyance clear as a bell as his voice carried through my closed door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snapped the elastic in place to hold my braid and strolled into the living room to find the two alpha males standing a foot away from each other and glowering. Rolling my eyes at their posturing, I walked my skinny little ass between them and shoved them apart before a fight started. Twin glares turned to stare me down, but damn it, just because I’m short doesn’t mean I ain’t just as dangerous. “Tro baby, I love you to bits, but if you insinuate that Heero is somehow exploiting the shit that’s happened to me again, you’ll find yourself on the end of my fist.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trowa, while a quiet man, didn’t back off easy and he didn’t back down. “Duo, you’re not even completely healed yet—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been in love with Heero for years, Trowa, and he hasn’t done anything in that respect to make you angry with him. You’ve already chastised me for running off again and as you can see I’m safe and Heero and I sorta talked it out.” Heero smirked arrogantly at Trowa, which only flared my temper towards my…lover? “Oh, you’re not off the hook. I might say Trowa can’t yell at you for kissing me and shit, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> yell at you for talking to Hilde about me moving to earth before you even mentioned it to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trowa’s eyes narrowed again as he frowned at Heero, but then they slid to me as he thought it over. “I can’t deny liking that idea…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t supposed to say that!” I exclaimed as Heero chuckled and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want you closer to us.” He whispered in my ear and I shivered as his breath tickled it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to move to earth?” Trowa asked, watching me closely as I gnawed on my lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…don’t know.” I finally said, leaning back into Heero who had tensed at my words. “My life has been here for the past three years and even longer just being on L2. I’d be leaving behind a lot of memories, a lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trowa nodded perceptively. “It’s not just Hilde and her family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” It’s Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, the orphans and our gang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll also be gaining a lot of people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t thought about it that way. Staying on L2 meant mainly staying with ghosts and some good memories, but also a lot of bad memories. Going to earth meant being around my friends, maybe finally getting the close relationships I had craved all my life, and being with Heero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo,” Heero whispered softly, but solemnly, “I want you to come with me, but not if you don’t. I don’t want to lose you though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re willing to try a long distance relationship?” I glanced over my shoulder at him, but all I could see were his thick chocolate locks as he dropped his head to my shoulder. “I mean, Earth to L2 is </span>
  <em>
    <span>long fucking distance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Heero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will take whatever you offer. Long distance like this or as short a distance as my bed.” He told me, his tone strong and sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nibbled on my lip, wincing as I bit particularly hard at where a soft scab had formed. If Heero was truly willing to try and make things work, then he needed all the facts up front beforehand. He couldn’t make a reasonable decision when he didn’t understand that the man he wanted to date was damaged goods—in many ways. I took a shuddering breath and turned in his arms, fear evident in my eyes at being rejected but needing him to know. “There’s things you should know about me first—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero quieted me with a chaste kiss even though Trowa was standing right there and watching every move. “When you’re ready to tell me. Duo, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, I might not know everything about you, but I know who you are and I know there are things you can’t talk about yet. You don’t need to tell me now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you’re ready.” He said firmly, silencing me once more and I nodded gratefully. I’d have time to still pretend then. Pretend that I was still the same ol’ me from six months ago before everything else happened. Pretend that Heero won’t be utterly disgusted with me once he does see me. Pretend he’ll stay with me forever…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trowa slowly slid his arms around both of us and hugged us tight. “You don’t need to decide anything right now, Duo. You can take time to give Heero, or any of us, an answer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart swelled with love for the auburn haired man and I hugged him fiercely. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trowa and Heero stayed for two more days. In that time, Trowa insisted I get a cell phone so that even if I felt the need to run and hide, they could at least be in contact with me to know that I was safe. I wasn’t happy about it and a few months ago I would’ve told them they could go fuck themselves with a rusty nail, but I began to understand that I couldn’t shut them out and I didn’t want to either. They had been greatly hurt by my actions and I wasn’t willing to do it to them again, but we all knew that my gut reaction was running and hiding, so it seemed getting a cell phone was a good compromise. Plus, I had promised myself I was going to get one after the whole incident with Nichol happened.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was interesting having a vidphone call with three of us trying to cram into the frame of my phone, but we somehow managed it and were able to catch up with Quatre and Wufei, who spent the first fifteen minutes scolding me for once again worrying them. I pointed out that I came back and this time only disappeared for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>few</span>
  </em>
  <span> hours, so that was an improvement over the last few attempts being days to years. Quatre grudgingly agreed, but certainly made it known he still wasn’t happy about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the conversation surrounded Heero’s announcement of quitting the Preventers, to which Quatre knowingly smiled at and Wufei sputtered at being the only one left. Heero categorically pointed out that both Quatre and Trowa technically work for the Preventers, but Wufei insisted it wasn’t the same—which it wasn’t. There was a difference between almost daily interaction and once every few months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero later decided to return to earth with Trowa so he could give me some space to make necessary decisions without “undue pressure” and I appreciated it more than I thought I would. His willingness to back off so I could think through everything and his assurance that we’d somehow make a long distance relationship work made me love the man even more. He had learned when to push and when to back off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so two days later, I gave Trowa a tight hug on the boarding platform of the spaceport. He whispered that he hoped they’d see me soon and then boarded the shuttle with a flippant wave over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero smiled as he caressed my cheek gently. “I will call you once we arrive on earth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” I murmured, leaning into the palm of his hand as fingers tickled behind my ear before his hand moved to cradle the nape of my neck while his thumb stroked my cheekbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I kiss you here?” He asked, concern coloring his words as he stared resolutely at me. He wanted permission? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The question must’ve shown on my face because he glanced around at the people present around us even though I doubt any of them were paying us any mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is L2, they don’t care worth a damn.” I chuckled, tilting my face up and raising myself to my toes so I could reach him. The kiss was sweet and chaste, but lingering. Neither of us wanted to pull away and neither of us did until the announcement that their shuttle was leaving soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero leaned his forehead against mine and sighed. “I’ll call you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better, Yuy!” I called at his retreating back before adding playfully, “You have a boyfriend now and he’s demanding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and gave me a brilliant smile, his cobalt depths dancing mischievously as they slowly moved down my body and back up to my face. “I don’t mind being ordered around as long as it’s you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I guffawed, shaking my head as I watched him disappear onto the shuttle and the doors shut behind him. Huffing, my bangs fluttered slightly as I shoved my hands into my pockets and I left the spaceport. It was only a few blocks from my apartment, so I walked back and thought over the last few days, weighing the pros and cons of moving to earth. I had already told Heero I’d give this relationship thing a try even if I was already planning for the end of it. I wouldn’t go back on my word there, he seemed adamant that he wanted me and wanted a sexual relationship with me. Part of me entertained the idea of being together without sex, I had gone two years without sex before Lucius and so I knew it was possible. But the idea of sleeping next to Heero, kissing Heero and touching Heero without binding ourselves in the most intimate way possible just seemed improbable. And by the way Heero responded to having a blow job a few days ago, I doubt he’d want to stay celibate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Trowa at my apartment, we hadn’t done anything else except sleep in the same bed. I quickly found it addicting as he’d wrap his arms around me and hold me tightly against his chest, keeping me safe even from my own nightmares. Despite Heero only being there for three days, his presence was a balm on my body and soul and had chased away the nightmares that had been plaguing me since I had returned home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought if I was going to have nightmares it would’ve been right after, but maybe being around my friends had kept them at bay. It wasn’t until I was back home in my apartment that I had begun waking up gasping for air and drenched in sweat, my hands grasping at my throat as I felt invisible hands there. Were they about Jason or Nichol? I’m honestly not positive. Maybe both…the nightmares were always shrouded and dark, only the feelings of panic, fear and being unable to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping into my apartment, I gave a heavy sigh as it already felt so empty without Heero and Trowa there. I hadn’t cared about living alone before, but now after living in a busy dorm hall, living with Quatre and Trowa for months and having Heero warming my bed, the apartment was too quiet. Before my anger and the piles of paperwork kept my mind busy, but now I was caught up and no longer angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And utterly lonely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it! I’ve spent most of my life alone, so why </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> is it bothering me? I hadn’t even been home ten minutes and already found my apartment depressing when before it had been quiet, but not dismal. Rolling my eyes at my thoughts, I decided to spend the day cleaning and catching up on some work that I had put off with Heero and Trowa there. I wasn’t going to let some sentimentality sway my choices that easily and I certainly wasn’t going to make a crazy important decision like </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving to earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> that quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day passed swiftly and by the end of the day, everything was back where it belonged, the kitchen and floors sparkled and the only thing I hadn’t changed were my bed sheets because they smelled like Heero. I had finished the little backlog of files I had as well as finished drafting the possible contracts for three new long term customers that I was to visit on L4 next week. Considering the talks, I didn’t see them backing out and so wanted the contracts ready to be signed while in person so that I wouldn’t have to send it over via courier later. While I could have them sign electronically, I liked having hard copies in pen and paper just in case legality issues arose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo?” Hilde called, not even knocking before she came in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I poked my head out from the kitchen as I heated up some soup for dinner, “Hey! I’m assuming you knew Trowa was here and that’s why I didn’t hear from you the other day? And you already know Trowa and Heero left, which is why you are here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She prettily blushed, but otherwise looked unbothered by her nosy and contriving nature. “Then tell me what you’re thinking about moving to earth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not going to tell me or no, you’re not moving back to earth?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirked at her, returning to stir my soup. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t decided.” My tone was breezy and light, as if that question hadn’t been weighing on my mind since Heero mentioned it. “And I’ve got a full week next week with me needing to go to L4 to talk to our prospective customers, plus everything you let slide while I was gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already know you’re all caught up and while you have two days of travel, you’ll have plenty of time to think about it. I’m sure you’ve already thought about it quite a lot, haven’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted, rolling my eyes, but refusing to admit if she was right or wrong. She doesn’t need to know that it’s the only thing that’s been going through my mind or my thoughts on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, come over for dinner tonight? The boys miss you.” She grinned, leaning against the counter as I took my pot off the stove and grabbed a spoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already have dinner.” I held up the pot as if she was blind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Please, you’re a bottomless pit so that’s not even going to make a dent in your appetite </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dan is making your favorite.” She said in a sing-song voice, making me pause before putting the soup back on the stove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When’s dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up gasping as I sat up, my hand immediately going to my throat and feeling the smooth expanse of skin there. It was only the second day sleeping alone again and already the nightmares were back. Groaning, I collapsed back into the bed and wiped my sweaty forehead. I wrinkled my nose at my damp clothing and slid from the bed to strip them off, I hate damp clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero had called me earlier that day to inform me that he and Trowa had made it back to earth safely and we talked—well more like I talked and Heero commented—until I finally had to sleep. That first night had been lonely, but I had pulled the pillow Heero had used close and snuggled into his scent. I hadn’t had any nightmares that night, but certainly woke up cooler and missing the arms around me, damn I have a boyfriend of two days and I’m already needy as hell. The second night didn’t have enough of Heero’s smell to lull me into a dreamless sleep and the fleeting nightmare had left me with the same shadowy figure choking me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at the clock and seeing it was five in the morning, I groaned and decided I might as well get up because I knew I wasn’t going to get back to sleep before I had to get up anyway. I dragged myself to the shower and just washed the sweaty grime from my body before drying off, I’d take the time tomorrow to unbraid my hair and give it a thorough washing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dressing, I padded into the kitchen and made my coffee before glancing at the pad of paper on the table. I had been writing out pros and cons of moving to earth—there were definitely a lot more pros, but the cons while few had serious repercussions for my business and me. Okay, so really for myself since my business could definitely thrive no matter where I set up my home office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The main repercussion being what happens when Heero and I break up. Yeah, I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> because as we’ve already established, he definitely will once he realizes how terribly annoying I am, or how stubborn I can be, or how scarred I am, how broken I am. There’s a thousand reasons it won’t work and I’ve planned for all of them, but I know it’s gonna rip my soul apart no matter which reason Heero gives me even if it only ends up that Heero doesn’t love me like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gnawed on my bottom lip as I thought over my list once more. I already knew what I was going to say, really knew it since Heero first asked me, I had just been fighting against it ever since. I was fucking’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> is all. Yeah, I know, Duo Maxwell, famed loose cannon of the gundam pilots who didn’t fear death itself, was scared to move in with Heero. Why? Because while I put up a good front and really didn’t care if I got killed during the wars, my heart was fragile and only ever given fully to one person. If Heero broke it after finally giving me what I’ve always desired, I don’t think I’d ever recover and considering the cons list, my heart breaking was inevitable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at least I can make Heero happy for a while and I’ll get to hold onto him and call him mine for at least a little while. I’ll just have to deal with the fallout later. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spent the remainder of the day packing my things and reviewing all my paperwork for my trip to L4 to deal with working out any final details and signing contracts. I had never unpacked my two boxes of personal effects and so took a few minutes to seal them shut before meandering through the apartment I had called home for the past three and a half years. It had served me well and certainly gave me a sense of comfort to know I had a place, but without Heero in it, it just felt uninhabited. Like I was just a wraith visiting instead of living and thinking about how Heero’s house with its lack of clutter and boring walls had felt more alive than my own house did was a shocking realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, what felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago, I had compared our homes and found his lacking when it was mine that had actually been deficient. I had filled my apartment with clutter, things to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> it feel homey, but in the end, everything that actually was important had fit into two boxes. I had filled my home with junk to distract myself from the fact that I was lonely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, I’m such a good actor I even fooled myself! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ringing sound shook me out of my thoughts and I quickly patted my pockets for the cell phone I still wasn’t used to having. It wasn’t on me and I couldn’t remember where I had left the blue phone. Pursing my lips, I followed the sound into my bedroom only for it to abruptly stop ringing, eyes searching for the damned contraption, but not seeing it anywhere. Suddenly my vidphone began alerting me to a call and I dashed out of the bedroom to my office just in time to answer Heero’s call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” I grinned as Heero’s face appeared on the screen. He was already scowling, those chocolate locks partially obscuring his eyes as he tapped a finger against the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your cell phone?” He asked and I rolled my eyes at the man. I love him dearly, but sometimes he was such a control freak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…it’s somewhere in my bedroom.” I gestured towards the room while taking in the dark red shirt he wore and how it bunched slightly around his broad shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His scowl darkened. “You’re supposed to keep it with you, Duo, that’s the point of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. “I’m not used to having one, give me a break! I’ve had it for four days while I’ve spent my whole life without one. It’s why I like my vidphone, it’s in one place and it ain’t moving. I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> where it is at all times, which is why I answered it when you called.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his annoyance, he cracked a smile at my tone before sighing, “Want me to call it until you find it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, once we’re done talking.” I shrugged. “How’s your day going? What time is it there again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s around noon. It’s six at night there, correct?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup! I’m finishing my packing for L4 and leave on a shuttle in the morning.” I stretched, a yawn coming over me. I had been up early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up late?” He smirked, his eyes darkening ever so slightly with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish,” I murmured huskily, pouting, “but my boyfriend isn’t here.” I twirled a strand of hair around my finger before glancing away and admitting, “I was actually up early. I didn’t sleep well last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero immediately turned serious, the lust replaced with concern. “Nightmares?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me about them, if you want.” He offered, head tilting slightly as he caught my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s…” I struggled to find the words to convey how I felt, my fingers unconsciously reaching to pull my braid over my shoulder so I could hold onto the heavy plait. Feeling the familiar weight of it in my hands helped ground me and I sighed. “It’s nothing, really, Heero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those blue depths narrowed as his lips pursed together. “I won’t make you tell me, but it’s not nothing, Duo, not if it’s affecting your sleep. You can trust me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even really explain them,” I huffed, suddenly annoyed at being so bothered over some damn sketchy dreams. “I wake up feeling like I’m being choked and can’t breathe. I never know who is strangling me and there’s nothing else, just that. It fucking sucks, but I know it’s just a dream, Hee-chan, so don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo.” His tone was firm and commanding. “You are important to me. You are my boyfriend as well as my friend. I will worry and should. You didn’t have any nightmares while I was there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re my dream catcher.” I grinned, my tone jovial and trying to return the lighter atmosphere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero’s brow furrowed and I couldn’t help but snicker at the cute way his brows drew together as he frowned. “Dream catcher?”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ya’know, they’re supposed to catch bad dreams and nightmares so that all you have are pleasant ones.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying my presence kept the nightmares away?” He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too pleased with himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve been coincidence.” I sniffed, haughtily lifting my head, but the curling grin on his lips just looked too damn sexy for me to keep my aristocratic expression. “All right, fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept the nightmares away, cocky bastard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like maybe I should join you on L4,” he murmured, a note of huskiness coloring his words, “just to make certain you sleep well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let my eyes fall to half mast, my finger returning to twirl a strand of hair that fell beside my cheek, but the rotation of my hand took a more seductive tone. “Hm, and you think you could handle that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That arrogant grin returned, “I can handle anything you throw at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I’ll have to test that theory when I move to earth.” I smirked, watching as his jaw fell slightly open and his eyes widened with surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…you mean you’re moving here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Heero?” I asked, trying to gauge what he was expecting of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down and to the side, his anxious tic, “You don’t have to feel obligated to accept, but I was hoping if you decided to move to earth, you would move in with me. If you’re not comfortable though—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Interrupting him and making him look up at me again. Damn, this would be a lot easier conversation face to face instead of screen to screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Heero looked confused by my question. “I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t already certain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duh, Duo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> analytical Heero would’ve already thought everything out before making the offer. “Then I guess I’ll see you in a week.” I smiled, setting my elbow on the desk and leaning my chin into my hand as I gazed at Heero. Damn, I love his eyes, that stormy blue just drew me in every time I looked at them and I could get lost in them for all eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you only moving in with me for my body?” Heero asked, a mirthful smirk on his lips as amusement danced in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I threw back my head and laughed, “You know it, babe!”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Dhampir</span><br/>Page 9<br/>3/17/2021</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Duo's going back to Earth, yay! Things are moving along, right?? ^_^ </p><p>See? I can do happy! *cough* there's still gonna be angst *cough* </p><p>See everyone on Friday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter Forty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and Good Friday everyone ^_^ </p><p>Here's a wonderful start to your weekend (I hope!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>Same as the last 39 chapters!</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Forty</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landing on L4, I quickly strode off the shuttle already cursing beneath my breath at the late docking of the shuttle causing me to hurry so I wouldn’t be late for my first meeting. I had only been to L4 a handful of times and certainly didn’t know it as well as my own home colony, but Quatre had given me directions to a nearby hotel that hosted corporate meetings. I had stacked the day with all three meetings with a small break for dinner and then paid for a room for the night. My shuttle would leave for L2 tomorrow morning and then I’d have enough time to pack my meager things and catch a flight to earth in two days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking of moving to earth sent a flutter through me and I quickly tamped down any feelings of elation or anxiety as the hotel loomed before me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Quatre didn’t tell me the hotel was the fuckin’ Ritz! The tall building stood a gleaming masterpiece of white marble with gold inlays and pristine windows. Even though I dressed up for these meetings in black slacks and a black button up dress shirt—I even had a tie!—I felt completely underdressed before the opulent monstrosity. Usually I chose a more relaxed setting, but I guess when you consider the wealth of L4 and shit, this probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a relaxed setting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, time to put on airs! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the building, I dragged my small suitcase on wheels behind me while holding the black leather briefcase in the other hand. The lobby was thankfully empty since it was almost 12pm—too early to check in and too late to check out—and I was quickly waved over by a pretty redhead at the concierge desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, welcome to The Crown Hotel! I’m Jenni, how may I help you today?” The peppy tone matched her bright smile and I smiled back just as large.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Duo Maxwell, I have a meeting in Room 102 with a Mr. Sanders. What time is check in? I’ve also reserved a room for the night.” Normally I’d flirt just slightly, watch her blush prettily and then move on, but I guess I’m in a relationship now and so I pulled back my naturally flirty nature and remained businesslike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Early check in is at 2pm, if that’s acceptable, otherwise I can try to pull some strings…” Her eyelids fluttered slightly as a sensual smile replaced the bright one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, the only time I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to flirt and she is! “Oh, 2pm is just fine. I have back to back meetings, one that is supposed to begin in ten minutes, so I will just stop by and check in after 2.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She pouted at my refusal to flirt back, but nodded before pointing me towards the business rooms and I quickly made my way there. I stepped in and placed my suitcase up against the wall next to the door and then gave my full attention to the three people in the room. The room itself was certainly nothing special, there was just the one door and then the large windows that the blinds were closed on. A quick glance at the other occupants told me they were civilians, they certainly didn’t carry the air of a soldier around them and that was something usually very hard to hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving them a disarming smile, I held my hand out to the brunette woman closest to me. She was the CEO of the Chantrex, a company that worked on recycling scrap and turning it into something else. They were going to be the easiest appointment today since we had already talked over the phone multiple times and they just wanted to partner with us to help bring scrap to them as well as possibly buy other scrap we’ve picked up. “Duo Maxwell, CEO of Scrap It, Inc.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiled, firmly shaking my hand. “Kathy Deboroux, CEO of Chantrex. You are much younger than I had anticipated, Mr. Maxwell. I honestly thought you had been using a filter to make yourself look younger when we had talked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed good naturedly. I was quite used to people saying that, though I didn’t get it as much now that I was older. Ha, older, like 17 was normal for owning a successful business, but it’s better than when I was working out my first contract alone at fifteen, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>had raised quite a few eyes when I met with an entire board. And they were still a client, so ha! “I hear that often, but I promise my record speaks for itself and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yup, I’m cocky and arrogant, I’ve got the balls to back it up. If they don’t like me, my business will certainly survive without theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my co-CEO, and brother, Jasper Deboroux,” Kathy nodded to her right at the brunette man who sized me up before shaking my hand, “and our financial advisor Maria Timpton.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you do?” I asked rhetorically, shaking her hand. I set my briefcase on the table and took a seat across from them that allowed me to keep an eye on the door and the window the entire time. “Well, let’s get down to business, shall we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first two meetings ran smoothly, though both ran much longer than I had anticipated. Obviously I’ve been out of touch with the contract side for more than half a year and had misjudged the length of time they ran. I barely had time between the meetings to check in and throw my suitcase into the standard room—thankfully Jenni the flirt wasn’t there—and had now run out of time to catch dinner before my final meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt worn out, but that was just another side effect of my poisoning. It’s probably also why I mismanaged the times, the lasting effects were small and not as obvious as the arrhythmia had been, but just small things like forgetting my train of thought or my thinking getting muddled. It’s a good thing this didn’t happen during the wars or I might have </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> screwed things up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door drew my attention and I stood to greet my last business deal. I had only spoken a few times to the man, Drew Maloney, and it had always been without video, so I wasn’t certain what to expect. But as he walked in, I felt my spine straighten and my hand immediately slip to the knife sheath at my back. He wouldn’t stand out in a crowd with his boring black hair and eyes, his slightly tanned complexion and average build, but I would recognize him anywhere considering he was one of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>benefactors</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smirk he sent me told me he most certainly recognized me and even possibly set up this business meeting specifically because </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. “Mr. Maxwell, you certainly clean up well.” He drawled, his slight accent enough to set my teeth on edge. I wonder if I could just gut him and leave…of course now as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper citizen</span>
  </em>
  <span> with papers and the room rented out in my name with my details, they’d be able to tie it to me quite easily and actually come after me, so I guess I </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe this meeting is over.” I said, my voice quiet and controlled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Are we moving onto dinner and sex already?” He gave me a libidinous grin, “Or would you like to skip directly to fucking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you came for, then you can go fuck yourself because you’re certainly not fucking me.” I snarled, taking a step towards him as anger surged within me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Too good to get on your knees now? You certainly did it so well before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest as I gauged the man blocking the door. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to flaunt the fact that you fucked an underaged student?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “On L4 you’re not underaged. Age of consent is 16.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t consent.” I answered flatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come now,” he finally moved away from the door and stalked, or at least tried to stalk, towards me. “I remember how happily you sucked my cock, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since. I was only sad I hadn’t the chance to fuck you before the school was shut down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I warily watched him. He was only an inch or two taller than me, but still had at least forty pounds on me. The way he walked though didn’t speak of any training I knew of and while he tried to be intimidating, he lacked the lethality of it and I no longer had to play the leashed pet. “Well, you missed your chance. I want nothing to do with you and it’s in your best interest if you just leave now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, now he’s angry. I think he believed I was just playing hard to get, not that I was truly refusing him. “You little slut,” he spat venomously, reaching out to grab my arm, “I helped pay for your—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve found a knife to one’s throat is a good way to end a conversation and it was still just as effective. Drew’s eyes widened as terror set in, the edge of my blade resting and waiting for him to make a move. I doubt he even realized how I had used his momentum when he reached for me to pull him forward, duck beneath his arm and place the knife at his throat while I was pressed against his back. “Now, let’s try this again, shall we?” I asked pleasantly with a dark chuckle, “You are going to sit here and I am going to leave. You will not follow me nor will you try to track me down again. You will turn yourself in to Commander Une of the Preventers—we know each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> well so I’ll know if you don’t—and you will tell them everything you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I don’t?” He whispered, afraid to swallow and accidentally cut his throat. Smart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering I now I have your name and contact information,” I released him only so he could see my roguish grin and the deadly glint in my eyes, “if you don’t, I will find you and painfully eviscerate you and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> find my prey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down, suddenly much paler than he had been five minutes ago and I swiftly grabbed my briefcase and left. I doubt he’s stupid enough to actually try again after that, but I certainly wasn’t going to wait to find out and put myself in a position where there might be legal repercussions to myself and my business. Damn, life was a lot easier when I could just kill who I wanted and move on! Ah, the good old days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made my way to my room, unlocked the door and immediately locked it once more, making certain to slide the chain into place. I fought the instinct to shove a chair beneath the door handle, but I did take the false back out of my suitcase and retrieve my gun and the extra clip. I sat down on the bed before flopping back on it, taking a moment to center myself with the breathing techniques Wufei had taught me. I knew it wasn’t my arrhythmia, but adrenaline was pumping with no outlet and before I punched a hole in something or someone, I needed to get myself under control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After fifteen minutes, I finally sat up with a groan and then called room service to order something to eat. I rubbed my face and sighed, I promised to call Heero as soon as my meetings were over. He knew the times of my meetings, if I called now, he’d know something went wrong and he’d refuse to let it go until I told him what went wrong. Fuckin’ hell Duo, did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make that stupid promise not to lie? Especially to friends? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled out the cell phone I’ve only used a handful of times and stared at the screen, Heero’s contact information at the very top. Considering there were only five people </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the phone, it wasn’t hard for his name to be first in the list alphabetically. Obviously I’m not going to call myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pressed Call and waited, maybe Heero would be busy and unable to answer. Yeah right, me calling earlier than anticipated would automatically be a red flag that Heero wouldn’t ignore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo? Everything okay?” Yup, red flag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Hee-chan.” I chuckled, but it sounded hollow. “My last meeting ended early and I’m fucking tired, but I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence and I almost thought we were disconnected before a beeping signaled me that Heero was trying to video chat. I answered and watched as those beautiful cobalts filled with concern as he looked over my face. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think something happened?” I inquired innocently, “The first two meetings went great, but ran late. I haven’t eaten since this morning and my last potential client was a bust.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo,” he ground out, a warning, “what happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave a defeated sigh, “The fucker was a benefactor. He wanted some…action on the side.” I shrugged, purposefully ignoring the dangerously narrowing eyes, “I told him no. He didn’t appreciate it, so I told him no again with some help from a pointy friend. He is to turn himself into Une very soon or else I told him I’d hunt him down and kill him. He’s chosen Une, I believe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger built on Heero’s face, his scowl darkening with every word I said until he looked like he had just drunk straight lemon juice. “I should have come with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heero, I handled it.” I huffed with annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point.” He almost growled, “You shouldn’t have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>handle it</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you certainly shouldn’t have to handle it </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have your own life, Heero, you can’t just act as my bodyguard all the time when you’re not even on my payroll, though…” I shot him a scintillating smile, “you can guard my body any time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That cracked his frown as a flicker of a smile came through, but he soon returned to no fun Heero as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about this once you were here, but—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of his words were lost on me as my thoughts immediately went to the inevitable, Heero figured out he does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want me and he’s going back to Relena. That’s the most plausible choice, though I guess he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go back to Relena, maybe he doesn’t want her either. I knew this was coming, but I thought it would last longer than a week! Damn, that’s got to be a record somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo? Are you listening?” Heero’s voice cut through my inner ramblings and I snapped to attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at him for a moment and schooled my features, placing on my jokester grin and shrugging. “Sorry, I wasn’t. Wanna repeat that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero knew something wasn’t right, but from the perplexed look he didn’t know what it was. “I said you mentioned needing some help with your business, but not finding someone you trust enough to know the financials. Would you be open to hiring your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s definitely not what I was expecting and my mouth opened and shut in surprise. I had been ready to tell Heero no harm done, that we could still be friends and all that shit and instead I’m being asked to hire him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to.” His voice was flat, but I detected the slight hurt beneath the words. “It was just an idea that would solve both of our problems.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I-I mean, yes!” I laughed, suddenly feeling much lighter. “I thought you were breaking up with me, Heero. Yes, I’d love to bring you on my team” in more ways than one, “and have you work for me,” again in more ways than one, “but are you sure you’d be satisfied with the work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought I was breaking up with you?” Heero said incredulously. “Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waved away his concern. “Not important right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glowered at me, “Yes, it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We stared at each other, both just as stubborn as the other and refusing to back down. I’m not even certain how long we stared at each other, locked in a battle of wills and glares, but the knock at my door startled us both. “Hold on.” I murmured, setting the phone down and casually grabbing my gun off the desk. I gingerly crept towards the door, listening for any signs of weaponry and opened the door just a crack. I don’t use peepholes, there’s a slight change on the other side that allows someone to know they’re being looked at through it. It gives perfect aim to shoot someone in the eye and have them be immediately dead. I really don’t feel like dying yet, so I go with the more old fashioned approach. Gun beside my head and a quick peek out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Maxwell?” A boy about my age asked, a bit perturbed at my behavior, but he’s not scared or nervous, which told me he was alone. “I have your dinner tray. Would you like me to bring it in for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lowering the gun, I shoved it in the waistband on my pants and opened the door more freely. “I can take it, thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, blonde spikes swaying with the movement. “Just set the tray outside the door when you’ve finished and we’ll pick it back up before tomorrow morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, thanks!” I smiled as I took the tray in one hand and closed and locked the door with the other, I’ll just call down to the desk and tell them to add a tip to my bill later. I set the tray on the desk and then grabbed the phone to see Heero’s worried face looking me over. “Just dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I work for you, I’m coming with you from now on.” He muttered. “I dislike being hundreds of thousands of miles from you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed, the sound happy and light. “If you don’t think you’d get bored with a much more mundane life, then you’re free to come work for me. It’s nothing like the Preventers though, are you certain you’d be satisfied?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” His tone left no room for argument. “Now, why did you think I was breaking up with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not letting this go, are you?” I sighed, glancing forlornly at my dinner. I’m hungry, but obviously this conversation had to happen first. Damn me and my insecurities! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He raised a brow in challenge, but I just deflated and smiled wryly at the man who held my heart and had the power to utterly destroy me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just made a comment about you guarding my body, Hee-chan. And you responded with needing to talk to me ‘about this’. I assumed you meant our relationship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo,” Heero sighed, “we haven’t even been together a month and most of our time has been spent apart. And Relena taught me enough about relationships that I know you don’t break up with someone over the phone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bristled at Relena’s name, disliking how not only did she have him first, but she had also influenced him greatly. Yeah, I’m a jealous and resentful bastard. “Well, I’m sorry for not having someone to teach </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> about relationships.” I answered scathingly. “I haven’t had as much experience in that department as you.” Try zero experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero actually winced at the reminder of what kind of experience I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have. “We’re both learning, but I can promise you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was going to end our relationship, it would be in person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if, if, if. I know I shouldn’t be angry over him expressing enough care for me to end things in person, but here we were not even two weeks into this relationship and already we’ve had so many misunderstandings that the ‘if’ really felt more like ‘when’. It was a ticking bomb just waiting to hit zero and detonate. “Well, I’ll be certain to make room in my calendar then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo!” Ah, he’s already reached exasperation. That didn’t take long. “Must you be so difficult?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I arched a brow slowly. “Do you not know me at all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And despite the acidity that colored my words, Heero chortled, the scowl disappearing for a small smile as he raked his hand through his hair. “Sometimes too well, but other times it feels like not at all. You’re complicated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flicker of amusement grew as my anger bled away; I hadn’t even realized how tense my shoulders were until I felt them relax and I rolled my eyes at Heero. “I believe the term you’re looking for is I’m fucked up, complicated doesn’t even scratch the surface.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one, Maxwell.” He grinned and just like that, our easy camaraderie returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We spent a few hours working out the details of bringing him on board to my company and it’s fucking awkward discussing how much you’re willing to pay your boyfriend, but in the end we came to an agreement. I nibbled at my dinner through our conversation, getting Heero up to date on what exactly I needed help with and he already agreed to help me update the various safety protocols I had in place. I was a better hacker than Heero, I knew how to get through must security walls, but when it came to building said walls, Heero was the genius. Of course, he probably was better at hacking now since it had been a few years since I had done it and I’m certain he kept his skills up to date for Preventer reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero finally decided to let me go, stating how obviously exhausted I was and I acquiesced quite easily. There was no denying I was dead on my feet. With a promise to see him soon, we said our goodbyes and I climbed into the bed, dead to the world with my gun lying on the nightstand just in case anyone decided to fuck with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Less than a week later and I was all moved to earth. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> I guess is a bit of a stretch. As much as I love Heero, I had a bleak outlook on our relationship and so despite moving and diving in head first, I was keeping my apartment on L2. We had technically discussed it and I had hummed in agreement when he mentioned giving the landlord notice, telling him I’d take care of the apartment, but I never </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> agreed to letting it go. Eventually I’d need somewhere to come home to and I liked my apartment and my building, I certainly did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to start over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, mums the word to Heero on that. I highly doubt he would be too thrilled with my back exit strategy, but hey, I always have a contingency plan. When you’ve grown up always having the other shoe drop, it becomes second nature to just have something else in the works to fall back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero was fairly surprised that two boxes and a suitcase was the amount of shit I brought, but I just shrugged and explained it wasn’t like we needed my furniture, dishes or towels. Heero already had his apartment furnished with everything we’d need; he even had a spare dresser for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gingerly set one box down on Heero’s dining room table and looked around the house nervously, my fingers subconsciously fiddling with the end of my braid. It was one thing to talk about it and plan it, it was another to really look around and realize I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to live with Heero. I hadn’t gotten much of a look at his house the first time I’d been here, more interested in finding my shit and running away to really look around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was technically a rancher, but it had a large attic and a basement. Three bedrooms, one of which was Clarissa’s, a spacious living room and a separate dining room. The kitchen was large enough to house a small four seater table, but the dining room could hold ten, possibly twelve people at the oak table comfortably. It even had a decently sized backyard, which Heero had installed a twelve foot wooden privacy fence around and I caught sight of a few security cameras mounted almost inconspicuously when Heero showed me the backyard. While he lived in a suburb, he had chosen a house with a larger lot and less neighbors—neighbors close enough if there was a problem, but far enough to maintain privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands slipped around my waist and I jolted for a moment before Heero’s presence fully settled around me and I relaxed into him. “Status?” He asked gently, eliciting a snort from me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, ‘Ro. Just…apprehensive. How does your daughter feel about all this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s three. She thinks you’re funny and super nice, as she put it, and is happy Daddy’s friend is coming home so now Daddy will be happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I twisted around until I was facing him and tilted my head upwards. “And are you happy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those blue eyes darkened slightly as his hands pulled me closer. “With you here, yes.” Then his lips grazed mine in a soft kiss, almost as if he were asking permission, which became apparent when he pulled back and watched my reaction silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning, I linked my hands behind his neck and yanked him forward. “Come here.” This time the kiss was neither soft nor short, but an ignited fuse of hunger and want as I opened my mouth to Heero’s questing tongue and moaned appreciatively as his tongue slid against mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> get used to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 9<br/>3/19/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo...how many misunderstandings are we expecting exactly??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter Forty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely readers! It's Monday and we're <strong>officially</strong> at ten more chapters! </p><p>I can't believe it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>Still don't own them!</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Forty One</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first month between Heero and I moved fairly quickly, though not without the bumps and flaring tempers that happens when you’re learning how to live with someone else. While we had lived together at times during the war, it wasn’t the same. You can let annoyances slide when you’re depending on the other person to watch your back and you know there’s an end in sight to your sudden living quarters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving in</span>
  </em>
  <span> for an indefinite amount of time meant learning how to deal with those annoyances. Surprisingly, Heero was much more laid back than I was and maybe that’s why it was causing my temper to flare more often than it normally would. He obviously had learned to pick his battles with Relena and having a child that makes never ending messes certainly would make anyone less fastidious about keeping things clean, but Heero still had his moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like toilet paper. Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was it such a big deal whether the damned tissue went over the top or underneath? I certainly wasn’t a slob and I had lived alone the majority of my life, so having to think about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone else</span>
  </em>
  <span> would like things done just wasn’t second nature to me. Yet it drove Heero up the wall to find the toilet paper “backwards”. This, of course, meant that whenever I was annoyed at him I’d go around and switch all the toilet paper rolls so they’d be backwards. Yes, I’m petty and there’s only three bathrooms, but that just means I can exact my revenge easily and quickly with little chance of being discovered until I was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why Heero and I were currently glaring at each other in the bedroom, him holding a half used roll of toilet paper and me acting like I had no idea why he was, but annoyed that he had the audacity to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> had anything to do with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So a ghost switched all the rolls?” He asked me flatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing how this ghost didn’t appear until </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> you moved in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” I nodded in agreement, “well, Death and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> good friends. Maybe it’s one of the orphans from my street gang.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo.” Damn that rumble is sexy as sin. Okay, so maybe I can admit some of the flaring tempers have to do with being fucking horny as hell, but refusing to go any further. Heero had been more than willing to go slow and had even offered to set me up in the guest room, but I refused. Maybe selfishly, but when he slept beside me the nightmares stayed away and I did not want to wake him up with me gasping for breath and sweat soaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hee-chan?” I simpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep changing the toilet paper rolls the other way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grinned, “You mean you don’t know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a frustrated growl, “No, I don’t know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I thought you were smart.” I snorted, leaning back against the dresser and folding my arms over my chest. It was fun getting him worked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Duo!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” I cracked, chuckling at how frazzled Heero looked now. He was between a look of incredulity and murderous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” he paused, understanding alighting his eyes. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My grin grew into a wide smile. “Am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of this morning.” He huffed with annoyance, connecting the dots. “Duo, I love your hair, I really do, but it clogs the drain constantly. I didn’t think you’d get annoyed at me asking you to clean the drain before you got out of the shower!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not why,” I said in a sing-song voice, “but you’re closer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gaped at me, “I didn’t actually mean you should cut it, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>threatened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go get one of my knives and cut my hair if I left hair in the drain one more time, Yuy.” I knew he wouldn’t actually do it, he most certainly loved my hair and more often than not I’d wake in the morning to find he had wrapped the thick braid around his hand in the middle of the night. It’s the only reason why I was only annoyed and not angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…do you do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> time you’re mad at me?” He asked, flabbergasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you haven’t seen mad.” I smiled wolfishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I don’t doubt that.” Heero was staring at the roll of toilet paper as if it held all the answers in the world. “Couldn’t you have just told me you were annoyed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed, “Where’s the fun in that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt the change in the room, it was subtle, but it felt like the air became charged with electricity suddenly and I knew it meant Heero was about to pounce. “I’ll show you fun.” He growled, darting towards me, toilet paper forgotten on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I yelped, pushing away from the dresser and beneath his arm before racing to the door of our bedroom. I might be faster, but that’s in a dead run and with the door being closed, it allowed Heero to slam it shut before I could get it open enough to slip through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no you don’t.” Heero whispered as he trapped me against his body and the door. Feeling the hard planes of his body pressed against mine sent a shiver of lust through me and I instinctively pushed back against him. In the last month the most we had done was some heated kissing and a little grinding, but it always stopped before going any further, usually with Heero feeling me tense whenever his hands began to wander south. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wriggling my body, I tried to get out between the door and Heero, but all he did was use my momentum to spin me around and pin me once more, my hands clasped in his and above my head as he descended and sealed our lips in a torrid kiss. He pressed the length of his body against me once more and I felt the obvious bulge growing between his legs as he rocked his hips against me. I couldn’t do much but kiss him back and squeeze his hands, allowing him to take the lead as his tongue danced around mine, coaxing me to follow him to his mouth where he took the opportunity to nip at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, those intense colbalts bright with a visceral hunger. “I want you.” He murmured against my lips and I felt my blood freeze instead of boil. Heero hadn’t noticed how I stilled, his lips trailing along my jawline and to my neck and I groaned as they mouthed the sensitive skin there that always clouded my judgment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me, huh?” I asked breathily as he scraped his teeth against my skin. My own arousal was beginning to make itself known and this was quickly escalating. Fuck, I just wanted to shove him onto the bed and have my wicked way with him and as my nails bit into his knuckles, I almost gave into it. But feeling the head of my cock pressing against my jeans brought me back to my senses—it helped too that Heero had finally pulled away from that damnable spot. I wonder if there’s a way to rid myself of the nerve endings there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” he groaned, pressing his hips against mine so I could feel his obvious excitement, “what you do to me, Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” I panted, writhing against him and rolling my hips back into his. This was so much more intense than any other encounter I’d ever had, just Heero’s very presence changed everything about it and after months of celibacy, I was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> and felt close to climaxing already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his hands let go of mine and I immediately sunk them into that thick hair of his and dragged his mouth back to my own, pouring my love and yearning for him into it as his hands slid down to my hips before moving to firmly grip my ass through my jeans. He kissed me back just as fervently and it quickly turned desperate, teeth nipping and clanking as we both pressed closer as if to devour our very essence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands slid lower, gripping the back of my thighs and then lifting me up, pinning me against the door with his sheer body weight as my legs reflexively wrapped around his waist. The kiss never breaking, I moaned as he ground his erection against mine, my hips undulating to increase the friction between us. His teeth scraped against my tongue before he sucked lightly at it, his hips moving steadily into mine and I felt myself becoming lightheaded from the intense pleasure coursing through my body. I gasped, suddenly pulling back from the kiss as he inadvertently pressed hard against the head of my cock and a jolt of pain ran up my spine. Not enough to make him stop, but enough to cloud my head enough so that I could shift so that his erection ground lower. I snaked one arm around his neck and the other tangled in the hair at the back of his head, holding him as he gave a rumbling groan, his lips finding purchase on the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I lolled my head to the side to give him better access and just clung to him, letting my body enjoy the euphoric pleasure Heero was giving it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heero,” I moaned breathily, hips moving in rhythm with his as I felt my orgasm beginning to roll over me, my muscles tensing and I gripped him tighter. His teeth lightly bit into my shoulder while he ground his erection into mine that sent that duality of pain and pleasure coursing through me and pushed me off the edge. “Fuck, Heero!” I yelped as I climaxed, my body convulsing in his arms as he slowly rocked into me, his tongue laving over the bite mark before gently kissing it as I slumped against him, spent, sweaty and sticky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chuckle reverberated against my skin, his cock hard and pulsing against me even though he stopped his grinding, and he pulled our bodies away from the door. Keeping me locked in his arms, he carried me over to the bed and gently laid me onto the comforter. I expected him to climb atop me and push for more, but he shocked me when he moved to lie down beside me and then pulled me against his side. I turned in his grasp and pushed myself up slightly with a frown, confusion evident on my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want me to…” I struggled with how to convey my meaning as I gestured towards the erection trapped within his jeans, “reciprocate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Reciprocate?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Heero’s eyebrows rose. “Duo, I want you to do what you are comfortable with and do it because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, not because you’re expected to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to,” I snorted, my hand beginning to slide down his chest and head southward, but Heero caught my wrist and then intertwined our fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re tired.” He pointed out, “I can wait. Right now I just want to hold you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A finger on my lips silenced me and he pulled me back to his chest, my head falling onto his shoulder, my right hand caught between our bodies and my left hand entangled with his on his chest. He kissed the crown of my head and squeezed me tight against him, “It’s okay, Duo.” Heero murmured, his own voice tinged with fatigue. “Having you here is enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bit my lip and stayed silent, listening as Heero ordered his home system to turn off the lights—a nice perk for when you get in bed and then realize you forgot to flip the switch—and then his breathing evened out as he fell into a restful slumber. But I couldn’t. His actions confused me, sure I had sort of done the same thing when I gave him head and hadn’t let him get me off, but that’s because he thought I had already came and I had things to hide. Heero didn’t have anything like that, so then why did he refuse? No one </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> refused… I’d think it’s because he doesn’t want me to touch him intimately, but he obviously found me attractive enough to be aroused by me. I’m not stupid enough to think Heero would get aroused at just anyone or just because he hadn’t had sex in a long time. He went the entire war during the most hormonal times of our lives without fucking anyone. I know Quatre and Trowa had each other, so they had a few rendezvous during the wars; Wufei had the same amount of restraint as Heero did and while I had only fucked one officer during the war to get myself out of hot water, I had given a few blow jobs here and there for information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he didn’t enjoy me giving him a blow job? Maybe he didn’t want me touching him? But then, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>started</span>
  </em>
  <span> this and he told me he wanted me. Ugh, he doesn’t make any sense! I gnawed on my bottom lip, thoughts swirling around and coming back to the beginning again. His actions don’t match his words, if he wanted me then why would he turn me down? But if he didn’t want me, then why are we even doing any of this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While I might have been tired, I wasn’t any longer because I was so fucking confused that I couldn’t get my mind to shut up and let me sleep. I tried to pull away, but Heero’s arm around my shoulders tightened and our clasped hands were pulled closer to his chest. Obviously he wasn’t about to let me go. And so I settled in for a long, sleepless night held in the arms of the man I love and wondering when it was all going to come crashing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later and I got to be present for my first “meet the new boyfriend” when Relena showed up at Heero’s house to drop Clarissa off. One nice thing about Heero taking a job with me is that he was now home and could more easily and steadily see Clarissa. Instead of having to plan a month in advance, he could agree to every other weekend and take Clarissa when Relena had to travel as a representative of the Earthsphere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had just finished working in the makeshift office Heero had set up for us in the attic—the basement had already been turned into a full fledged gym with a sparring mat, weights, bench press and even a small one person shooting range. Apparently the oversized basement was one reason Heero bought the house and he had modified it further with his built in gun safes and the shooting range. I doubt there’s any other houses in the neighborhood that could tout having that! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I digress. Heero had noticed the time and knew Relena would be coming over soon with Clarissa. The sweet girl had spent the night only twice since I had arrived, having gone traveling with Relena to L1 for almost a month, and Heero was ecstatic to have his daughter back home. Well, ecstatic for Heero, which meant he kept watching the clock and wasn’t as focused on his work as he usually was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prior, Heero had picked Clarissa up from Relena outside of the house and I hadn’t insisted I come, figuring space was probably best. Relena had still been set on getting Heero back and considering our last face to face, I didn’t know if it would be best to just stay out of sight or stand next to Heero. I didn’t get that choice though as Heero grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room before releasing me and crossing the room to open the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms were immediately full with the cute blonde girl as she squealed with delight and wrapped her little arms around his neck. “Daddy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Rissa, Daddy missed you.” He said, hugging the little girl close, but gently. Heero was more than aware of his increased strength, but I had no doubt he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt his little girl, not even by accident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relena stepped in carrying a little suitcase and a stuffed bunny, her eyes warm as she watched the father and daughter duo greet each other. Her eyes momentarily looked further into the apartment and I tried to make myself inconspicuous by ducking down into a plush chair, but she had already seen me. Fuck. Maybe I could slip out the back door…I could easily scale Heero’s fence. “Duo.” Relena greeted me cordially and I warily eyed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Princess.” I answered unsteadily. Uncertain if my teasing would receive a glimmer of a smile or a savage snarl. Relena looked every bit the representative in a knee length cream skirt and heavily decorated coat that stated her medals and awards—all for peace and pacifism, of course—and her hair coifed into soft curls. She had lost her teenage braided style years ago and instead stood as a proud and unapologetic woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, I got the small smile. Well, that increases my chances of survival. “I would like to apologize for my behavior last time we met.” Didn’t I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> say she was a proud and unapologetic woman? She’s trying to make a liar out of me! “It was uncouth and uncalled for, you have done nothing to deserve my ire nor my abhorrence. Heero has spoken highly of you for years and I can see how much happier he is with you, so for Heero and Clarissa’s sake, I hope we can be friends?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty sure my mouth hit the floor. Yup, there it is, hanging wide open for all the flies to come right in. Heero is looking at me with a look of consternation while Relena stares down at me hopeful, though there’s a sadness in it. I quickly gathered my wits about me and stood up, hugging the lithe woman. “Of course!” I grinned, “I would…really like that, Princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Must</span>
  </em>
  <span> you call me that?” Relena huffed, pushing back slightly to mockingly glare at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed, playfully waggling my finger in her face. “You know you like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small, dainty laugh left her lips as they curved into a genuine smile. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this whole thing really </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> work out. At least with Clarissa around, Heero’s heels have cooled and he refuses to try anything with his daughter only two doors down the hall. Prude. But I’m glad for it, it means I don’t have to find excuses to avoid getting more intimate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had more than reciprocated that time in the bedroom, I discovered Heero really</span>
  <em>
    <span> does</span>
  </em>
  <span> love it when I give him head as became apparent over the past few weeks. We had worked our way up to heavy petting, Heero even rubbing my cock through my jeans, but I kept distracting him with my mouth any time he tried to undo my fly or get my shirt up. So far it had been working </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> well as usually after being on the receiving side of a blow job, he was too far gone in that post orgasmic haze to really even think about my needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duo,” Heero moaned and the sound of my name rolling from his lips went straight to my cock as his hips gently thrust off the bed. Waking up the morning after Clarissa went home with Relena to find Heero’s hand slipping beneath my shirt had gotten me in a panic and I had quickly assessed the situation. At first I thought he may have still been partially asleep because his fingers only gently caressed my abdomen, his thumb tracing lazy circles around my navel, but that thought was quickly banished when he began placing kisses along the back of my neck, his hips pressed tightly against my ass and the wood he was sporting rubbing deliciously between my pant covered cheeks. Damn the material was thin! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had quickly taken control of the situation once Heero’s hand had begun sliding higher and his other hand settled on my hip. Probably even before Heero knew it, I had him undressed with hickeys adorning his chest and had settled between his legs to do my best and give him the most amazing orgasm of his life. And considering the way he was moaning my name, fingers entrenched in my hair; I have to say he’s well on his way to having said best orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still hadn’t shown him the extent of my skills when it came to giving head, I was slowly working him up to the pleasures of being deepthroated, but he was starting to get too handsy and so I decided that morning I would let him discover it with the hope it would distract him from the fact that I’ve been sleeping in his bed for two months and he hasn’t seen me naked once. Even when I shower, I make sure to bring my change of clothes with me so I can come out fully dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands planted on either side of Heero’s hips, I watched him as I sunk lower, my lips tingling from bobbing up and down while my tongue continued to trace the ridges of his turgid flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Duo, your mouth is…” he groaned, throwing his head back as I sucked hard, his breathing quickening as he trembled beneath me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled completely back, my hand fisting his slickened cock and waited until he opened his eyes to watch me. “I want to do something to you,” I started and his cock twitched in my hand, “but it would be easier if you were standing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero gave me a strange look, but nodded as I gave him an impish smile. He watched silently as I sunk to my knees while he stood with his calves pressed against the back of the bed. If he responded to this like I was thinking, then having the bed close is a very good idea. Those intense ultramarine depths smoldered as I moved forward, tongue licking from the base up to the tip that was already generously dripping with pre cum. His hands immediately settled on my head as a gasp left his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blew across the flared head, already bright red and angry. I tilted my head up to look at Heero and let my eyes fall to half mast as my tone turned sultry, “If you want to fuck my mouth, you can. I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t think those eyes could become anymore dilated, but at my words, lust surged and the blue of his eyes became swallowed by the black of his pupils as I engulfed his length. “Yes.” He hissed, his hips thrusting forward gently as he watched me caress his hips and sink further down. Heero let out a choked moan as I swallowed him to the hilt and I would have chuckled if it weren’t for the dick now sliding down my throat. Those strong fingers curled tighter into my hair as I held myself still against him, his breath hitching at the tight heat of my throat. “Duo, fuck, Duo!” One of his hands moved to grab the base of my braid and he yanked me back, none too gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem?” I glared, ignoring the roughness of my voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero audibly swallowed, “You couldn’t breathe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s deepthroating, you’re not supposed to breathe.” I snorted, “I can hold my breath for a few minutes, ‘Ro, you’re not going to strangle me. No matter how big and thick your cock is, how fuckin’ hot it is to have you in my mouth and down my throat—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands urgently pushed me forward again, “You and your mouth.” He muttered and before I could retort, he had his cock against my lips and thrusting forward with it. I do believe he quite likes my mouth. I swallowed him to the hilt immediately, listening to the curses that sprung forth as I began bobbing my head until he slowly began thrusting forward. Once he felt more comfortable, I stopped moving and just moaned as he became more confident with the idea and pushed his length into my mouth. “Shit,” he whispered, eyes trained on me as his cock reached further back, sliding down into my throat briefly before he was pulling out again. I looked up, making sure he saw me watching him watch me and began sucking when he thrust in. “Duo!” He moaned, thrusting harder, which in turn made me moan more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hand settled on his hips, knowing his climax was coming soon and as I heard his breath begin to come faster and his legs began to quiver, I let him thrust in once more and then held him still while I swallowed around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” He shouted, his hands pulling to try and dislodge me, but I held firm as I felt his shaft harden and pulse, cum shooting down my throat as Heero’s knees buckled. “Duo, god!” I continued to swallow around him, eyes still locked on him as his lids closed and he clenched his teeth as he came again. Then he was collapsing onto the bed and I let go of my grip and let his whole body slip from me. Chest heaving, he shot a weak glare at me before pulling me up onto the bed with him. “How did I end up naked when you still have all your clothes on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirked, wiping my mouth with the side of my pajama shirt. “Talent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled throatily, “You certainly have that.” Heero had wrapped my braid around his hand and used it to pull me towards him for a slow, scintillating kiss, but when his hand rubbed my erection through my pants I pulled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moaning against his lips, I kissed him once more and then stood up. “As much as I’d like to continue, I have an early conference call this morning. We don’t have time, babe.” What? It’s not a lie! There’s a reason I drew out Heero’s pleasure and okay, so it wasn’t because I was being totally selfless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked ready to protest, but I was already digging through the dresser for what to wear. I heard him sigh, the sound slightly dejected, and then the bed creak quietly as he stood up. “I’m going to shower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heero,” I called, turning around to see him standing in all his naked glory, head slightly tilted as he waited for me to continue. I smiled, a true and warm smile as my eyes drank in all that beautiful bronze skin and sinewy muscle, “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cobalt eyes softened and he smiled, all signs of dejection gone. Then he disappeared into the bathroom and left me standing in the bedroom as I willed my erection to go away. I couldn’t very well masturbate after I just told Heero we didn’t have time, so I focused on things I didn’t want to see, like Heero and Relena having sex—yeah that definitely killed it. Once I heard the shower and was certain Heero was in it, I swiftly changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of black jeans and plain black shirt, while this call might not include video feed, it didn’t mean I wouldn’t have a vidphone call later. Glancing at the clock, I saw I had just enough time to rebraid my hair and grab a cup of coffee before I had to be upstairs in the office to make the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost another month had passed before Heero really began to push. He had realized that despite living together for three months the only time he had seen me close to naked was the night he arrived at my apartment and I had been too pissed to care, thinking he was leaving anyway. The way his eyes had lingered though is one of the reasons I had kept my shirt on. If he was that bothered by the scars on my chest, then he was going to run screaming at the worse scars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two weeks Clarissa had spent with us certainly helped temper Heero’s appetite for more, but once the cute as a button girl was gone, Heero became a man on a mission and he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course he did, he’s a red blooded man and sex came hot wired into his brain. I had still been able to keep the upper hand and usually leave him so mind blown he couldn’t function well enough to push for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually though, that wouldn’t work and I wasn’t sure what I was going to do when that happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had been watching a movie, some action flick with lots of explosions and guns that we spent most of the time making fun of—or </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> spent most of the time making fun of while Heero just chortled quietly. Heero had slung an arm around my shoulders, hand curling around my braid as his fingers traced the plaited mass and I had snuggled into his side, enjoying the heat of his body and the safety of his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo.” His voice rumbled and I shivered at the spike of desire within me. I tilted my head up and looked at him inquisitively as he shifted on the couch until he could caress my cheek. His ultramarine eyes seemed to glow in the light of the flickering television and it drew me in, holding me captive in those mesmerizing depths. His thumb brushed against my lips, almost reverently, and he moved closer. “I love you.” He whispered, his forehead dropping to mine as my breath caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…what?” I whispered, eyes widening impossibly so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beautiful smile morphed his face as he leaned in and kissed me chastely, but oh so wonderfully. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you mean…” My hands clenched, words escaping me for once as my heart beat wildly in my chest. Holy shit, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> me? Heero is fully reciprocating my feelings? Oh Shinigami, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He breathed, kissing me again and drawing me against him as I very eagerly responded. “I want you. I need you. I love you, Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow I found myself in the bedroom, hands tangled in Heero’s thick chocolate locks as we kissed hungrily. Heero between my spread thighs as he rocked against me, both of us hard and wanting, and I arched into him as he nipped at my tongue hard. Seriously, G fucked me up making me like pain mixed with pleasure, but considering Heero’s strength maybe he somehow knew even then we’d eventually find ourselves together. If Heero was rough with me, it would only spur me on instead of making me pull away and I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> like to see him lose his composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers slid beneath my shirt and I stilled as his calloused fingers brushed the skin of my abdomen. Heero pulled back, taking my bottom lip between his teeth as he did, and he looked down at me, pinning me with the hungering desire in his eyes. “I want to see you.” He whispered, his fingers moving a little higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hesitated, sucking in the lip Heero just had between his teeth and tasting him upon it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dipped down to kiss my neck, he had quickly learned that it was one of my erogenous zones and I moaned as he languidly sucked against my jugular, certain to feel my rapid pulse. “It’s all right, Duo, I promise.” He murmured against my skin, his fingers inching up higher and bringing my shirt with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t promise that.” I fearfully whispered back even as it turned into a moan as Heero scraped his teeth against my collarbone and he thrust against my aching cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there it is. Trust. I trust Heero almost implicitly. I trust him with my back, my life, my business and everything important to me, but my heart? With my darkest secrets? Could I actually do that? I licked my chapped lips, feeling his fingers caress my rib cage and gave an almost imperceptible nod, but Heero felt it and the relieved sigh that wuffed against my skin spoke volumes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I expected him to tear off my shirt, but instead he kissed me again, the kiss tempering into a slow, sensual moving of lips and tongue as his fingers gently traced over my torso. His thrusts slowed, though he continued to grind hard into me, and he took his time memorizing the sharpness of my teeth, the feel of my tongue and every inch of my mouth he could reach until finally my shirt was pushed up to my shoulders. He finally pulled away, keeping his eyes locked with mine as he slipped one arm at a time out of my shirt before finally pulling it off my head. The movement swept up my braid and the heavy plait came to rest in a coiled mass over my shoulder. Heero gently straightened it out and down the length of my body to where the end reached my upper thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fought to not cover myself, my fingers twitching against the comforter as Heero let his gaze roam over my shirtless torso. They paused at the scarring surrounding my nipples, but almost seven months later the worst of it was gone, it was mainly now just discolored, the skin around my nipples a light red, but you could feel the scars with your fingers and they were still quite sensitive, especially to cold or stimulation. I shivered beneath his gaze, looking at his face with trepidation as I waited for the rejection or at least revulsion, but when his eyes met mine and once more I saw nothing of the sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous.” He said, his voice rough with desire as he sat up and stripped his own shirt off, throwing the item somewhere on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted, my hands immediately running up the hard planes of his body, feeling the muscles quivering beneath my touch. “Says the Adonis.” I quipped, rolling my hips into his as my fingers brushed his nipples into hardened peaks. “Just ah…be careful, they’re sensitive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Damn, I didn’t know Heero had a sadistic side, but the way his eyes darkened when I mentioned their sensitivity was fucking sexy. One hand moved to caress my cheek while his other hand moved slowly upward until his thumb was circling around my nipple, coming closer with every full circuit until he brushed over the already hardened nub. When I gasped as the frisson of pleasure ran through me, he sealed our lips together, tongue quickly seeking my own as he continued to tease my nipple gently, drawing whimpering moans from me between his rocking hips and dancing fingertips. When his nail scraped gently against it, I convulsed with a deep moan, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mix of pleasure and pain was making me harder than ever before. Heero pulled back, an arrogant smirk on his lips, “They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> sensitive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to glare, but Heero is the master of all things glares and scowls, so he easily ignored it and began feathering kisses down my neck, moving lower until he hovered over my other nipple that his hand wasn’t still teasing. I released a shuddering breath, watching as his eyes took in every thin scar that webbed around me before he gently traced them with his tongue. “Fuck!” I gasped, the sensation of his warm, rough tongue against the scars was new. Lucius hadn’t been gentle with me at all, he had nipped and pulled until my nipples were sore and painful, but Heero gently swirled his tongue around the nub, laving the scars carefully as I writhed beneath him, my hands sinking into his hair as he pressed his lips widely against it and sucked at the hardening nub. “H-Heero, shit.” I groaned, my hips bucking up involuntarily as pleasure maddeningly built within me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, searching my face carefully, “It’s not too much?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell no.” I chuckled, “Your mouth is fantastic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he returned to his ministrations, fingers and mouth teasing as I felt myself going crazy with pleasure and need. I could feel my cock straining against my jeans, the boxers already damp with pre cum and I arched against Heero, my body hot and slick with sweat as Heero tortured me with mind numbing pleasure. “God, yes,” I groaned, not even noticing that his hands had moved from my chest while he left a trail of nips and hickeys along my torso. “Heero, fuck…” I gasped as his tongue dipped into my navel as his fingers danced along the waistband of my jeans. It wasn’t until I heard the sound of my zipper being pulled down that I realized just how far Heero had gotten and panic filled me as I looked down the length of my body to find Heero hooking his fingers into the waistband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My breathing became laborious and fast, my heart clenching painfully and stuttering in my chest as dread filled me. Giving a sudden pained shout at the unexpected change, I gripped at my chest where my heart beat erratically and Heero was immediately moving. Sitting me up, he pulled me into his lap as one hand went to the pulse on my neck while his other arm snaked around my waist, pulling me close. “Feel me breathe, Duo, breathe with me.” He murmured, his face buried in my hair as his arm tightened around me. “You’re all right, just breathe.” He began rubbing my neck where he was taking my pulse, stimulating the vagus nerve and whispering soothingly to me, as sweat poured down my body and I began to feel shaky and lightheaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” My voice warbled and I let my head drop back to Heero’s shoulder. “Doctor, need to talk to the doctor.” It had been months since I had an arrhythmic attack and I thought they were gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call the doctor, can you rub here?” He asked gently and I nodded, immediately missing his warmth and support as he slipped from the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ice.” I suddenly said as he grabbed my cell phone, the doctor’s number already programmed in it. “Ice helps.” He nodded, stepping out of the room and already calling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slumped against the headboard, massaging the spot and taking deep, timed breaths as I had been told to do. But this didn’t feel the same as my other arrhythmic attacks, I mean some of them did, but the sweating was new and the panic felt different. Normally I began feeling panicked because of the abnormal heartbeat, but this time I was panicked </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> it began and it felt all encompassing instead of just part of it. I closed my eyes, trying to center myself, but all I could think once again was that everything was going to come crashing down soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And eventually it did all come crashing down. I knew it would, though it took much longer than I thought and not in the way I thought it would. The doctor had checked me over, stating that Heero had to leave while he looked me over, and after a thorough exam, he informed me that my heart was nice and strong and that I wasn’t having arrhythmia from my poisoning, but because of a panic attack. He then asked me if I was safe, glancing at where we both knew Heero was hovering outside the door and I assured him I was. The doctor had been closed lipped about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> set it off and I hadn’t corrected Heero because I knew the fear eating at me would just cause another panic attack if he tried again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After my panic attack, Heero had been afraid to try again, thinking the pleasure is what had set off my arrhythmia. And that made guilt eat at me too because I knew Heero was blaming himself and I couldn’t tell him it wasn’t his fault without the extent of my scarring coming into play. Then he’d be repulsed and that would be the end of our relationship and I didn’t want it to end. The thought of it ending hurt too much. And so, selfishly, I kept my mouth shut about it and accepted the soft kisses and hugs from Heero, but every “I love you” he whispered in my ear felt like another knife to my heart because I was misleading him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks after that night, I came home from the grocery store to find Heero angrily pacing the living room and immediately knew it had to do with me by the way his eyes narrowed to slits as I closed the door behind me. Had he gotten the doctor’s records and discovered I had a panic attack? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo,” his voice sounded like coming thunder, dark and deep and rumbling. He stomped towards me and I hastily put the groceries down so that my hands would be free to get away if necessary. He leaned forward until his face was right in front of mine, those intense cobalts glowering at me with rising fury. “Would you like to explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you still have your apartment on L2?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 10<br/>3/22/2021</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lots of stuff happened in this chapter and we had various time-skips (it's around three months total in case that was confusing), but this story would've become 100+ chapters if I went week by week. </p><p>So we get the highlights of the major changes in their relationship instead ^_^ Not every chapter will be like this, but I still hope you all enjoyed it. And of course, now Heero's discovered one of Duo's secrets.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter Forty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely readers and welcome new ones! ^_^ </p><p>I hope everyone is doing well and hopefully wherever you are has wonderful weather!</p><p>I got the last chapter out late, so I wanted to get this one out a little early!</p><p>We've passed 200k on this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Same as before, I don't own anything...</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong><br/>
<em>Chapter Forty Two</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I whispered, completely caught off guard by his question. Of all the things I had expected him to discover, the fact that I still had my apartment wasn’t one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nose flared as he breathed out angrily. “Why do you still have your apartment, Duo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I searched his face, looking for some kind of clue, but finding none behind the visage of anger tinged with deep hurt. “How did you find out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baka.” The old nickname came out so quietly it almost made me laugh, but those sharp eyes silenced any humor I would have found. “You use your business account as your personal account too, which I was going to discuss with you actually, but the fees for your apartment automatically come out of the account. I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>financial advisor</span>
  </em>
  <span> and overlook the account monthly. It made sense the first month and I even overlooked the second month because I thought maybe you had informed him too late, but after the third time of your account being drafted, I called the landlord to find out why you were still being charged.” I flinched as his eyes narrowed again. “Imagine my surprise when he told me you had never requested out of your lease and had told him to just forward any mail, </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heero…” I reached a hand towards him, but he quickly stepped away, anger radiating off of him as he waited for my explanation. “I—well, it’s because…” I floundered, but how could I explain it to him without hurting him more?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to break up?” He asked quietly, almost gently, but I knew Heero well enough to know that tone. He was livid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” My answer was emphatic, both hands grasping at my braid as an anchor. “No, I don’t. You’re…</span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me, Heero, I love you so much it hurts and I could never leave you, but…” I paused, staring at the ground and refusing to look at him, “you will. You will and so I kept the apartment so that I’d have a home once I wasn’t welcome in this one anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His hands descended onto my shoulders, gripping them painfully tight. “Why are you so certain I’m going to leave? You keep thinking it. I told you I love you, Duo, and that I want you. So why do you insist I’m going to reject you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just accept that I know you will?” I whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He snarled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I suddenly shoved him hard, causing Heero to stumble back a few steps. I may be wiry, but I’m not a fuckin’ pushover. “Damn it, Heero, what don’t you understand? You’re straight, of course this isn’t going to work out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I’ve proven over the last few months that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> straight, Duo.” He advanced on me again, but I danced around him and kept space between us. When he crowded me, he always broke through my walls and I couldn’t allow it this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when you wake up in six months and the novelty of fucking me wears off, what then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Novelty?” The scowl on his face darkened, fists clenched at his sides as his eyes darkened to stormy ocean blue. “You think you’re some fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>novelty</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, bad choice of words there, but they were already out. “Maybe.” I taunted, anger was better than the truth and if we broke up because of this, then maybe one day we could be friends again. It was better than being pitied and always having to see the pity reflected in his eyes whenever he saw me. He could eventually get over me being an asshole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I misjudged the space between us or maybe Heero just got faster from sparring with me over the past few months, but either way, I found myself slammed </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the wall. Hard enough that it knocked the air out of me and momentarily dazed me. That moment was all Heero needed though to pin me against the wall. “You’re not running away this time, Duo.” His breath was hot in my ear as I struggled against his hold. “I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what am I trying to do, Yuy?” I spat, bucking my hips to try and dislodge him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misdirect.” And I stilled because he saw through it, through </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You don’t lie, I know, and so these are definitely things we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> discuss at another time, but you’re hiding something, Duo. Tell me the real reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do this, Heero.” I warned, almost pleadingly. “It will change how you look at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t know that until you tell me.” The anger was still there, rolling beneath the surface, but his tone had turned gentle and concerned. “Duo, you have to trust me for us to have any chance at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scarred.” My voice barely a wisp of sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero released his hold on me so he could look at my face, his expression dubious and perplexed. “I know, but—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Heero, I’m scarred in other places.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confusion only deepened. “Your heart and lungs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let out a frustrated growl. “Damn it Heero, the fucking psychopath that tortured me didn’t only burn me above. He poured burning wax on my dick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked horror had his body going lax, his eyes dropping down to my groin as if he could see the damage through my jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw the way you looked at the damage above, the damage below is worse. I couldn’t…stand the idea of you looking at me like that.” I levered myself away from the wall and walked to the bedroom, deciding it’d be best to start packing now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arms went around my waist before I reached the dresser and pulled me back into Heero’s gentle hold. “Don’t go. Don’t run away.” He begged as he pulled me towards the bed and I willingly went with him. He soon had me spooned against him, my arms locked around his, his chest pressed tightly against my back and our legs entangled with each other. His face rested in the crook of my neck and he pressed a kiss against the skin there. “Will you tell me? Tell me everything. I want—I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>—to know what happened to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything?” I asked meekly, a tremble going through my body as I thought about baring my soul completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Another kiss and Heero squeezed me tighter. “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, my throat constricting as I took a shuddering breath. He asked me to trust him and the fact that he wasn’t just letting me leave affected me more deeply than I thought. And so I began, I told Heero </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t leave anything out as I told him about how G had trained me to use my body as a weapon in a much different way than J had trained Heero. How Lucius and I met and the type of relationship we actually had, how General Sorinto burned the hell out of my body, the recovery from it, the brothel and the hell that happened there. About Talon, Jason and finally about Nichol. Halfway through telling what I remembered about Nichol had me wrenching out of Heero’s grasp to vomit, there’s a reason I had locked those memories away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero was immediately at my side, holding my braid while rubbing my back and then getting me a glass of water once I was finished heaving. He told me I didn’t need to tell him anymore, his own skin ashen and I saw the difference in how he looked at me, though it wasn’t in pity, it was with remorse and stricken pain and so much sorrow. But I was almost done and so once we were both settled on the bed, with a trashcan nearby in case I got sick again, I steeled myself and finished my account. I don’t think I’d be able to do this again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time I was finished, my voice was hoarse from hours of talking and once my words finally drowned into silence, Heero turned me in his arms and cradled me to his chest where for the first time since I could remember I allowed myself to cry around someone else. And Heero just held me while I sobbed into his chest, allowing myself to feel all of the pain, suffering and sorrow I had been forcing down my entire life as I clutched to him as the lifeline he was. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearing 9PM when Heero called the other pilots that evening and invited them all over, with my permission of course. While I didn’t want to tell them about everything I had just told Heero, Heero thought I could use some cheering up and so he called them to come over to hang out. I’m not certain exactly what Heero said, but considering all three of them promised to be there </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> quickly, I knew they either sensed something in his tone or they had a word that could be slipped into conversation that told them they were needed immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero shooed me to go shower, kissing me softly and whispering he loved me before disappearing into the rest of the house while I slowly stripped my clothes and stepped beneath the shower. The hot water was soothing, rejuvenating and burning. It felt like for the first time the touches of all those other men were actually washing away and leaving only Heero’s behind. I felt mentally and physically exhausted, but too jittery to sleep. Usually when the jittery feeling began to manifest, I felt the need to run away, but it wasn’t feeling that yet. Instead, I felt an almost aching need to be surrounded by Heero’s scent or better yet, Heero himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time I was dried, dressed and my wet hair braided, the other pilots were already settled into the living room. I could hear Heero and Wufei talking quietly with Trowa interjecting here and there and knew Quatre was most likely right next to his auburn lover just quietly listening. They were all here for me and Heero and it was fairly overwhelming since I had given up on ever feeling like more than an acquaintance to them. Taking a calming breath, I glanced in the mirror to make sure my smile was firmly in place and then strolled out of the bedroom and down the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” I said a little too loudly as I came into the living room. Trowa and Quatre were on the cream colored loveseat while Heero sat in the middle of the couch with Wufei to his right, leaving a spot for me on Heero’s left with Quatre then being on my left. Strategic placement, ha, they’re so transparent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo, it’s been a few weeks since we’ve all been together.” Quatre said, standing so he could envelope me in a firm hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I returned his hug and then shook Trowa’s hand, to which the quiet man just quirked a brow before pulling me into another hug. “All right, sorry!” I laughed as he released me and I turned to cock my head at Wufei in question. The ebony haired man just rolled his eyes with a sigh and then stood to embrace me as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t sure we’d see you considering how long you usually shower.” Wufei quipped as he sat back down next to Heero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” My tone indignant, “I can shower quickly when necessary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero snorted. “Your quickest shower is still five times longer than mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well sorry that some of us like to actually feel the hot water before we’re done showering.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be happy I don’t mind cold showers, it’s the only kind I get if you shower first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at Heero, hands settled on my hips as the others laughed good naturedly. If Wufei had said that, I’d make a joke about him having blue balls or something, but considering I’m the reason Heero and I haven’t had sex I wasn’t about to voice that particular barb. “Why do I put up with you?” I bemoaned, collapsing into the seat next to Heero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero just wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side, fingers gently caressing my upper arm. Despite this not being the first time we’ve been around the other pilots since getting together, it felt different now and I wasn’t certain why. That jittery feeling was coming back even as the conversation picked up and I felt hyperaware of every minute move Heero made, from the way his fingers stroked my arm to the almost imperceptible nods he’d give when agreeing with something the others said and how the vibrations felt when he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fiddled with my braid, falling quieter as the jittery feeling increased and I was beginning to feel like I was going to burst out of my skin when Quatre suddenly stood up. “Hey Duo, I don’t know this neighborhood, would you like to take a walk and show me around?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” I jumped up, a bounce in my step at the thought of getting some of this energy out and already heading over to where my shoes were neatly placed near the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost midnight,” Heero protested, his brow furrowed as he looked at me with apparent concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waved him off, “Quatre wants to see the neighborhood, I’m gonna show him, Hee-chan. You know all that shit about giving the guest what they want, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back,” Quatre smiled reassuringly at Heero. “I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt to see how the blonde’s words put Heero at ease, but considering how I was ready to bolt out of there earlier and my history, I guess it shouldn’t be that surprising that he didn’t want to let me out of his sight. “We could all go.” He suggested, glancing at the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heero, it’ll be fine.” He said soothingly before grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. “We’ll be back in half an hour!” Quatre added, shutting the door behind us as the crisp early May air surrounded us. Keeping our arms linked, Quatre began a brisk walk in a random direction until we were far enough away that we knew the others weren’t coming after us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Q.” I shot him a weak smile, taking a deep breath of cool air and loving the way it filled my lungs. I didn’t like breathing in super chilled air, but this was nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, unlinking our arms and shoving his hands into his pant pockets. “I could tell you needed to get out and move. Do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blew a breath upwards, my hot breath heating the tip of my nose momentarily. “I… don’t know how to do this whole relationship thing. I’ve already fucked up a ton of times and eventually Heero is going to get fed up with me. I’m amazed he hasn’t already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo, Heero loves you, he isn’t going to just leave you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.” I snapped, picking up the pace and pulling ahead for a few steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I can feel it, he loves you almost as much as he loves Clarissa. No one else has ever come close, including Relena.” Despite trying to keep my face impassive, that garnered a small smile from me and I slowed minutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…a lot of changes, ya’know? I’ve lived on my own without anyone to rely on or rely on me for at least the past decade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre nodded, “Trowa and I had problems too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snorted, giving the blonde a sidelong glance. They always seemed so perfect together, I couldn’t imagine them having actual problems. Problems to them were probably the extent of what china set to use for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand smacked the back of my head. “I came from a large family where I was the baby, everything was done for me and I practically didn’t have to lift a finger until I became a gundam pilot. Trowa, on the other hand, had nothing and relied on his own wits and skills. Do you think that was easy to mesh together? While we may have kept the majority of our problems behind closed doors, we certainly weren’t the perfect couple. Trowa wasn’t used to having to tell anyone anything while I was used to having to tell at least fifteen people </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We had many drawn out fights over him disappearing because he wanted to go to the farmer’s market and me calling him between stores—or even worse, keeping him on the phone for the entire four hours I was out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Four hours?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, chuckling lightly. “It was only one time, but it was probably one of our worst fights. I had done it in retaliation because he had decided to go walk the property of where our house is now and hadn’t told me. He had wanted the property to be a surprise, but all I knew was he got up and left, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with no note and no call. We really had a drag out fight that night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you two are still together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre hummed in agreement. “We are. Not without work and certainly not without love. You have to learn to adjust to each other and that takes time, energy and trust.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what of the things that can’t be adjusted?” I asked cryptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” the blonde paused, carefully weighing his words. “I guess in that case it’s up to the other person to decide if they can adjust or handle whatever you can’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if they can’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre frowned, stopping and forcing me to stop with him. “Duo, you’re already expecting your relationship with Heero to fail. All that will do is cause you to sabotage it—either subconsciously or accidentally. And then when it does fail, you’ll tell yourself you were right all along without ever realizing it was because of you in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I winced at that, that certainly was one way to look at it and one way I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you expecting it to fail?” He asked gently, while I stared at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had no good answer. I didn’t have anything that I could pinpoint exactly other than weak ass reasons that Heero has almost shredded apart. I worried over my lip as Quatre waited patiently for me to sift through my reasons and feelings for a valid answer. I finally looked up, meeting his gaze head on. “Because if I’m expecting it then it won’t destroy me when it happens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, turning around and heading back towards the house, neither of us speaking for a long time and letting the stillness of the night surround us. It wasn’t until we were in Heero’s driveway that Quatre turned and embraced me, his lips placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. “But if you guard your heart so tightly, then no one will ever get close enough to prove you wrong. Trust Heero, he won’t disappoint you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 8<br/>
3/24/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Working through issues is <em>hard</em>, no one said it'd be easy, right?</p><p>But now that Heero truly knows everything, the question is how will he handle it?</p><p>As always, I'm so happy to see others enjoying this <strong>long</strong> story and so thank you for the continued kudos, comments and love ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter Forty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday! ^_^ </p>
<p>I'm exhausted and going to <strong>bed</strong> but I wanted to get this posted first!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I feel at this point I've been writing it in this long, I should write it in the rest of the way, so yup, still don't own the boys.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Forty Three</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trusting someone with your shit is easy. Trusting someone with your life is hard. Trusting someone with the power to destroy you is fucking terrifying. Seriously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did I agree to give someone that much influence over me? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Heero understood my hesitancy to move further and had accepted it, it allowed me to move forward only for him to step back. He didn’t push anymore and when I did, he often would stop it from moving past some heated kissing and just hold me. It seemed like despite the fact that Quatre told me to trust Heero and let him in, his actions spoke much louder than the three words he’d whisper in my ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I thought it would get better, that it was just a lot to take in and he’d eventually be able to move past it, but it became apparent after a few weeks had passed that there was no moving forward. One of the nights we had begun kissing with me initiating it—as I always did ever since that night—and Heero had begun to reciprocate, his tongue sliding against mine roughly and so deliciously as I felt the heady pleasure roll over me as I groaned into his mouth. His hands remained stubbornly at my sides, only stroking up and down my shirtless rib cage and waist, but not roving as they used to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My erection was making a fairly impressive tent in my pants as he trailed kisses along my jawline and down to my neck, his lips dancing over my jugular. “Hell, Heero.” I panted, my hands sliding beneath his shirt and feeling his muscles contract under my touch. He was quiet as he scraped his teeth along my skin, not even slightly heavier breaths and that had been my first clue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let my hands wander up and down his sides before I swiftly let them slide southward, my hand just grazing his groin before I found myself being turned around and pulled back against his chest. Heero rained kisses along my shoulder blade and to my neck, his breath hot as he breathed into my ear, “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But while I knew he meant them, they felt hollow with the knowledge I had now. “I love you too.” I whispered back, a silent mantra of </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys don’t cry</span>
  </em>
  <span> repeating in my head.  I might not have felt much, but I had felt enough to recognize the difference between a hard shaft and a flaccid one and Heero’s had definitely been limp between his legs. Suddenly all the times he stopped me made so much more sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want me any longer. It was as I feared and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look at me differently. I’m not certain if it was the scarring or the fact that I had slept with literally dozens of men, but one thing became clear, he didn’t want me physically any longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So I stopped trying and instead focused on my work, waiting for the past month for Heero to end things. Between me, Hilde and Heero we had a really good system going and Heero had found us ways to cut costs as well as helped us in choosing the better contracts. We no longer had to take any contract coming across our desk to make ends meet and with Hilde now within weeks of her due date, she had begun showing Heero how to handle the payroll and timecard aspects of our workers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would have his hands full over the next few months until Hilde felt good enough to return to work. Knowing her, she would be back in two months or three at the most. She had never done well without something to work on, even when she had the triplets I couldn’t keep her away from work for more than three months. She also could work from home and have the baby near her for breastfeeding since I handled all the new clientele anyway. So she wouldn’t need to be on any conference calls or present for any contracts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed as I looked at the nine new contracts I had written up and had ready to be signed. I had put off meeting new clients while Heero learned his job and I settled in on earth, but I really couldn’t put it off any further. I needed to tell Heero soon because I’d have to leave in a day or two. And this wouldn’t be a quick three day trip as usual. I had to travel to L2, L3 and L4 before also meeting a new client based in Italy. I was going to be gone for a good two weeks and as my eyes slid over to where Heero listened to Hilde explain the time card system, I wondered if the distance would be a good thing. I knew Heero would insist on coming, but I could easily prove he was needed here more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling my gaze, those intense blue eyes glanced up and he smiled, but I could see the strain in it. My own smile was just as strained. I gestured towards the door before getting up and disappearing down the attic stairs to the main house and then down into the basement. Yeah, I was cutting out of work early, but hey, I’m the boss, I’m allowed to! I had some anger and pent up frustration to work out, starting with the gun range. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Heero found me in the basement, it had been almost two hours later and I was still working on my frustration. I was currently doing my fifteenth ten-set rep of sit ups and had discarded my shirt long ago as it had become sweat soaked and a hindrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duo?” He asked quizzically as he leaned over me, watching as I sat up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” I huffed, not breaking my rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heero frowned and paused, as if he wasn’t certain what to say. “It’s dinner time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t eat lunch either.” He pointed out, frown deepening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged, starting another rep after a ten second pause. “Wasn’t hungry then either.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duo, stop!” Heero snapped, exasperated.  “You only skip meals when you’re upset. Talk to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I glared at him, but stopped, collapsing back on the mat, and pushed my matted bangs out of my face. “I’ll talk when you start talking.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I gave him a bland look, completely unimpressed with his sudden stupidity. I wasn’t the one pushing him away this time and even then I didn’t really push him away, I just changed the direction of his attention so he wouldn’t notice what was wrong. I picked myself up off the floor and began walking past him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, Duo, stop hiding things!” He snarled, face contorted with anger as he forced me to look at him head on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the one hiding things anymore, Heero, I fucking told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you asked me to.” I acidly spat. “I warned you it would change things, I told you to leave it the fuck alone, but you couldn’t and now you know and just like I told you it would, you look at me differently now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flicker of uncertainty was all I saw before his well known scowl appeared. “Of course I’m going to look at you differently! You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>tortured</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why I told you to leave it the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” I yelled, ripping out of his grasp and storming towards the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not done talking, Duo.” He thundered and I looked over my shoulder at him, watching as his eyes trailed down to my naked chest and how the trepidation crept into them as he took in the scars. They slid lower, staring at my clothed groin, before coming back up and meeting mine guiltily. Heero couldn’t hold my gaze and eventually looked away, shoulders sagging in defeat.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we are done, Heero.” I whispered quietly, letting the question of whether we were done talking or done with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of relationship we have hang in the air. With one more look at him, I dejectedly climbed the stairs and tried to keep myself together as the best damn thing that ever happened to me just stood in the empty room and watched me leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the bedroom, I stripped out of my sweaty pants and boxers—don’t work out in jeans if you can help it, it’s a bitch!—and was going to go shower when Heero quietly opened the door. I tensed, realizing I was fully nude even though my back was to him and I heard the quiet intake of breath. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as he drank in my lithe form, his eyes ogling my ass for more than a few seconds, before it traveled over my back and up my shoulders to where he realized I was watching him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could read the look in his eyes now, it was one I knew well—lust—but instead of coming to me, he took a step back, his eyes falling on my hip slightly turned towards him. “Do you want to see?” I asked impassively, watching his every move.  He flinched, something Heero rarely did and I knew then I had my answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” He started, he looked agonized and I had to stop myself from crossing the room and embracing him, but that would mean I needed to give him a full frontal of what he doesn’t want to see. “I think it’s best if I sleep somewhere else tonight.” He finally said and I felt my heart crack—isn’t other sleeping arrangements always the first sign that it’s the end? I think I read that somewhere once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turned away, moving to the dresser to find new clothes. “I’ll sleep on the couch, I’m not going to kick you out of your bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not necessary.” I could hear the slight clipped tone and knew he was hiding behind that mask of impassivity. “I’ll spend the night at Relena’s so you can still have the bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Relena’s?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fucking Relena’s? The only outward sign of my turmoil I gave was the slight pause in my hand as I reached for a shirt. “Do whatever the fuck you want to, Heero.” I said quietly, but there was no mistaking the anger in my voice. That’s right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Relena</span>
  </em>
  <span> is his best friend, so I guess it makes sense he’d go there, but she was also his fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex-wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then grabbing my clothes, I gracefully moved to the bathroom to go take a shower, not even looking at Heero but well aware that his eyes followed my every move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water had turned cold by the time I finally left the shower. The house was eerily quiet and so I knew Heero had left. The missing duffle bag from the closet only confirmed it. I had let the water mask my tears and stayed until I was certain I wouldn’t cry anymore. I didn’t want him to see me cry or see the proof of it in case he was still here, but obviously that wasn’t necessary to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I guess it’s good I hadn’t gotten rid of my apartment…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing no reason to put off the clients any longer, I moved through the silent house and made the necessary arrangements to leave tomorrow morning for L3. I’d leave Heero a note, making certain he knew I wasn’t going to run away and that I would come back, but that I needed to take care of the contracts. It would give him time to figure out how to tell me he wanted out. I don’t lie, I told him I didn’t want to leave him, so I wouldn’t, but I wouldn’t fight either and so I was stuck just waiting for the inevitable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed as I heard the phone ring, knowing it was either Heero or Quatre. I walked back to the bedroom and picked up the phone. “Hey Quat.” I answered, my voice subdued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duo, what’s wrong?” He asked, deep concern coloring his words. “You and Heero…there’s so much pain.” I winced at knowing I was causing him pain too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were wrong, that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wrong…?” He gasped. “Heero left you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> I heard Trowa’s quiet voice ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laid down on the bed, immediately inhaling Heero’s scent. “Not yet, but he left for tonight at least. He went to Relena’s house.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Relena’s?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Quatre asked incredulously. “Why is he going to his ex-wife’s house?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to ask him that, Q.” A small chuckle bubbled up at hearing the anger in his voice. Glad I wasn’t the only one mad at his choice of friends to crash with. He had at least two other houses he could have chosen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…what happened?” He sounded utterly perplexed and I almost asked him what he sensed from Heero, but I knew that it would be wrong to ask Quatre to use his empathic abilities to spy on him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled Heero’s pillow to me while cradling the phone against my ear. “He doesn’t want me anymore, not like that at least.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain must have been more evident in my voice than I thought, that or he sensed the razor-sharp agony I felt in saying those words aloud because I heard his sharp intake. “I’m coming over and Trowa is going to go to Relena’s and beat some sense into Heero.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That did get a proper chuckle from me, the thought of watching Trowa beat Heero was fairly appealing. “Don’t. I appreciate it, but please don’t. I’m leaving tomorrow—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t run away again!” He interjected, a slight panic coming through the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not, I promise I’m not.” I soothed, “But I needed to leave in a day or two to take care of some new contracts. I’m just moving it up slightly so that Heero can come back home instead of staying away just to avoid me. I’ll be gone for a few weeks, but I’ll come back. It’ll give Heero some time to think too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come stay with us when you come back if you want to. Our door is always open.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled even though he couldn’t see it, “Thanks Quatre, I appreciate it, but we’ll see. It might be…easier on everyone if I just go back to L2 for a while.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill Heero.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, this is my fault,” I sighed. “I’m the idiot that told him more than he was ready for.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean, Duo? What did you tell him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything, Q, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A tear escaped and I squeezed my eyes closed to stop the onslaught from starting. “He asked me to tell him everything that happened in that school and I did even though I knew I shouldn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duo,” he admonished firmly, “if Heero reacted badly to you being honest with him, that’s not your fault.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have to agree to disagree, buddy, but look, I gotta go.” I said before he could argue. “I have to be up early to catch the shuttle to L3, but I promise to keep my cell phone and you can call me whenever. I’ll answer if I can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you, Duo.” Quatre whispered. “Call me when you dock, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will and I love you both too.” I whispered back, “I’ll talk to you soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hanging up the phone, I curled up around the pillow I held and willed myself to sleep. It wouldn’t come for a long time still, I missed the warmth of Heero’s body and his soft breaths as his arms held me tight against him. I stared at his vacant half of the bed and wondered if the hollowness I felt would ever go away, the empty half of the bed just a reminder of the void in my heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That first night I didn’t sleep at all. I had hoped Heero would come back and we could talk before I left, now regretting my hasty booking, but he didn’t come home and he didn’t call me. I fiddled with calling him and finally did around four in the morning in a moment of weakness, but it went to voicemail and I couldn’t find any words to say when I was told to leave a message. I finally gave a small sigh and hung up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I left Heero a note on the kitchen table where I was certain he’d find it and left with most of my clothes since two weeks was a decent chunk of time to be traveling. I had lingered as long as possible without missing my shuttle and finally gave in and left, realizing there was no chance of catching him first. He would be livid with me for leaving without him, but I didn’t even know where Relena lived to go there if I wanted to. Oh, I could’ve found it with a little bit of time and a single phone call, but I didn’t want to show up at her house and have an argument with Heero in front of the Princess and her staff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had a day to arrive on L3 before my meetings the next day and had easily settled into the hotel room. Exhausted as I was, I quickly fell into a deep sleep only to awaken a few hours later in a panic. The nightmares had returned with a vengeance and I quickly found any restful sleep an impossibility as I was either too despondent to sleep or woke up in sweat soaked clothes and gasping for air. Nightmares of being tortured by Sorinto, being brutalized by Jason and of killing Nichol haunted me as soon as I closed my eyes and by the end of that first week, I was an absolute wreck and there was no denying why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To add to it, Heero hadn’t contacted me at all. No calls, no texts, no emails…nothing. That was just another pain, another nail in the coffin of our relationship. Hell, the only reason I knew he had come home was Quatre told me Heero called him in a panic over the letter I left him, but he hadn’t reached out to me at all. Of course, I hadn’t called him either, but I had tried once already and left him a letter, so I felt like the ball was in his court. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had at least gotten all five contracts so far signed. I had talked briefly to Hilde, who had asked me if I was okay once she saw how I looked—obviously Heero had remained tight lipped and so I did the same. The only insight I had to how Heero was doing was she asked if we had both come down with some kind of illness. Apparently Heero looked like hell too. At least my feigned illness kept her from seeing me in person when I was on L2 as I wouldn’t want her possibly catching what I had with her so close to her due date. I didn’t lie when I told her I felt like death warmed over. The thought that Heero was suffering too both comforted me and saddened me; at least I wasn’t alone in feeling like shit. But then why didn’t he call at all? Why didn’t he respond to my emails that I sent in regards to business? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, boarding the shuttle bound for L4. I would be there for two days and then back to Earth for my last stop in Italy. I refused to join in the weekly Gundam Greetings call for the first time and I heard from Quatre later that Heero refused too. We were both stubborn sons of bitches, weren’t we? Staring at my phone, I sent a quick text to the gundam group on my phone that I was boarding the shuttle and would talk to them later. Three responses came back and I didn’t even have to look at them to know which person didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew it could all go to hell so fast? Oh, that’s right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dhampir<br/>Page 7<br/>3/26/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah angst, you follow me so well... okay, so technically <em>both</em> of them sorta ran away. </p>
<p>I know it's a short chapter too, I'm sorry, but it was just such the perfect place to stop! At least you only have to wait until Monday for an update ^_^</p>
<p>Thank you all again for the comments, kudos and love! We're slowly counting down to the end, can you believe it?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter Forty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! ^_^ </p><p>Chapter Forty-Four, wow! I truly didn't think this story would get so long and I'm just so happy to be continuing it. </p><p>This is a longer chapter at least!</p><p>And we've reached 100 kudos!! Woo-hoo!! Thank you all ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em> nor any of the characters.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong><br/>
<em>Chapter Forty Four</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Exhaustion. It’s all I felt, just utter exhaustion. It was slightly better than the pain I had been feeling, but at least I could still function through the pain. I hadn’t slept more than an hour or two every single night for the past week, the nightmares worsening with the more sleep deprived I became and long dead ghosts began appearing to torment me. I had completely bungled the last two contracts because the lack of sleep had left me completely unable to coherently form sentences. I think they might have thought I was high and I’d need to have…Hilde, not Heero, try to smooth it over for me. She had no qualms about lying, she could tell them some shit about why I was a fuckin’ mess during the meetings and I guess I’d have to delay any new contracts until I got my nightmares under control. </p><p> </p><p>I had finally broken down and told Quatre about them and he had agreed to let me sleep at their house with the hope that their presence would be enough to at least allow me a few hours of sleep. </p><p> </p><p>The lack of coherency honestly scared me the most. Two nights before I left Italy, I had woken up from a particularly nasty nightmare, or memory, of fighting Nichol and how it had felt to crush his eye—that sound will never leave my memory. I ended up leaving to find a strong drink. Somehow from there I had made a ‘friend’ who had dragged me off to a club. Thankfully I had kept my wits about me enough to not accept any drinks, no matter how many I was being plied with, and after the friend—whose name I never caught or can’t remember—had tried to move on to more <em> pleasant </em> activities, I quickly kneed him in the balls and left. I’m not positive how I made it back to my hotel, I vaguely remember an older gentleman giving me directions, but not much else. </p><p> </p><p>I refused to leave my hotel after that because I didn’t trust myself being so sleep deprived.</p><p> </p><p>I honestly wasn’t even certain how I was still on my feet and able to walk without stumbling too much, but my eyes had trouble focusing and so I was easily jostled by those moving faster than me off the shuttle. It’s a damn good thing the wars are over because I’d be fucking useless and probably dead, we were trained to deal with sleep deprivation, but not to <em> this </em>extent. One of the stewards stopped to ask if I was all right and I waved her off, just trying to focus on getting past the gates to where Quatre or Trowa were supposed to meet me. </p><p> </p><p>I’m certain it was really only a few minutes, but getting through the gates felt like it took hours and it became increasingly more difficult to keep my eyes open. I knew I looked like hell, the bags under my eyes were so dark I looked like I’d gotten punched right between the eyes and my skin’s pallor looked sickly instead of just pale. My hands tremored from the lack of sleep mixed with the amount of caffeine I had been drinking to try and stay awake on the flight. The last thing I wanted was to fall asleep on the shuttle and scare everyone when I inevitably woke up screaming. Yup, I had moved from waking up gasping to waking up screaming—or at least that’s what I had been told by hotel staff that had been called to check on me every time. Apparently it sounded like the terrified scream of someone about to die. Lovely. </p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” A smooth baritone voice called, a hand grasping my shoulder as I stumbled to steady me. </p><p> </p><p>I blinked as I looked up, expecting to see Trowa, but my mouth parted in surprise as I met concerned cobalt blue eyes instead of emerald green. <em> Heero </em> was here, but why? His handsome face was creased with worry and I could see the slight bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t been sleeping well either, though certainly not anything like my own. “Heero? What are you doing here?” I asked, my vision going dark around the edges. I saw Heero’s lips move, but I couldn’t make out what he said as darkness swallowed me up and I slumped against Heero as I fell unconscious. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I woke up screaming, though I was able to stop it short as I felt around my neck for the hands that weren’t there. Sweat soaked once more, I dropped my face to my hands and rubbed my hands over it before dragging them down the sides of my neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo! What’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>My head snapped up to see Heero coming in through the door. I finally realized I was in our bed in Heero’s house and he was now standing in front of me, eyes searching me for any signs of injuries. “…why am I here?” I finally asked, confusion evident in my voice. My mind wasn’t as muddled now, I must have gotten at least a few hours of sleep instead of the normal one or two sparse hours. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you live here.” Heero gently approached me, sitting precariously on the edge of the bed and I scooted over slightly to put some space between us. </p><p> </p><p>“Quatre or Trowa were supposed to pick me up. What happened? Did something happen to them?” I blinked, trying to gather my thoughts and push down the panic my dream caused.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re fine, I promise.” Heero set his hand on my shin, the blanket between us. “Everyone is out in the living room if you want to see them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are <em> you </em> here?” I finally asked. “I mean, I know it’s your house but…I hadn’t heard from you in weeks, I certainly didn’t expect to see you at the port.” </p><p> </p><p>Heero looked hurt at my words, but not exactly surprised. “The first week I was so angry with you for leaving without me and I…didn’t handle it well. Wufei still has bruises from helping me handle my anger. The scathing diatribe I received from Quatre about my stupidity kept me from following after you. The second week, well I didn’t think you would want to hear from me once I was able to review my actions recently and that it would be better to apologize in person, so I thought it best to wait.” </p><p> </p><p>“Apologize?” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, scooting a bit closer to me. “I’m sorry, Duo.” </p><p> </p><p>I flinched when his hand reached to caress my cheek and he quickly retracted as if burned. “Are you and Relena gonna try again?” I asked hoarsely, looking down to where my hands were clenched in the blankets. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Heero looked perplexed, his brow furrowing. “Why would Relena and I try again?”</p><p> </p><p>I frowned, “Isn’t that why you’re sorry? Because you want Relena?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want <em> you </em>, Duo.” </p><p> </p><p>“No you don’t.” I whispered. “And I don’t want you staying with me out of some weird fuckin’ honor or some shit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Look at me.” He commanded, but I obstinately stared at my hands. His hand came forward and pushed my chin up, so I closed my eyes. “You’re so stubborn.” Heero whispered before his lips covered mine, effectively silencing the retort on my lips. “Will you please look at me?” He asked, so close I could feel the breath from his words.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly opened my eyes, finding those mesmerizing cobalts mere inches from my own. “What is it you want, Heero?” I asked, completely confused by the handsome brunette leaning over me. </p><p> </p><p>“You.” He breathed. “I want you.” </p><p> </p><p>“No you don’t.” I responded vehemently. “You made that perfectly clear over the last month.” </p><p> </p><p>Heero dropped his forehead to touch mine, “You’re wrong, Duo. I know <em> now </em> choosing to go to Relena’s house was wrong—choosing to leave at all was wrong—but I didn’t want to push you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t been pushing me, but you haven’t been responding either.” I gave him a pointed look and Heero grimaced. “Men can’t fake it like women can.” </p><p> </p><p>“Duo…” he trailed off, seemingly uncertain of how to continue, and deeply sighed. “It’s difficult to think of…”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it the number of men I’ve fucked or is it the scars?” I asked point blank, watching Heero blanch. “I can understand both, I guess. It’s not exactly a moment of pride for me that I’ve fucked or sucked at least seventy—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” Heero hissed, angry blue eyes flashing. “This isn’t the time to have this conversation.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then when should we?” I snapped back. </p><p> </p><p>“When you’re more rested and we’re <em> alone </em>.” He stressed the last word and I suddenly remembered the other pilots were here and most likely at least one of them was hovering outside the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” I nodded. “Later then.” My date with heartache was set. Regardless of whether Heero was turned off by my body or by the number of people who have shared my body, it would end the same because there was no hope for a couple where one half of said couple was repulsed by the other. </p><p> </p><p>Heero worriedly looked over my face, “Why were you screaming earlier?” </p><p> </p><p>I looked away, “Just nightmares, nothing to worry about.” </p><p> </p><p>“What can I do to help?” His hand settled over my knee, his thumb gently stroking it through the comforter.  </p><p> </p><p>Not leave me? That would help immensely. Instead of saying that though, I just shrugged and picked at the comforter that had been laid over me. “Maybe you should let the others in?” I heard the slight shift against the door and I raised my voice, “Before their combined weight makes the door break.” </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and I couldn’t help but laugh at the three grown men coming in all together. Quatre and Wufei both looked abashed at being caught, but Trowa just smirked at me as he approached the bed. “We were worried.” </p><p> </p><p>I smiled, “Well, nothing to worry about now, I’m back safe and sound!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Somehow all five of us fit on Heero’s bed, though Trowa and Heero both looked fairly cramped—another point for us short people!—but it felt quite reminiscent of the five of us during the war, huddling together as we discussed on our next move or after the war when I’d drag them all out together. The easy camaraderie spoke of the bonds between us and not even the awkwardness between Heero and I and that I wasn’t as close to them as they were to each other detracted from the happiness and safety I felt being with them. </p><p> </p><p>At some point dinner was ordered and even though Heero grumbled about it, he didn’t stop Quatre when he clambered back on the bed with a huge box of Chinese food. Wufei complained about the authenticity of the food, stating that only the rice could be considered <em> actual </em> Chinese food, but he still ate his fill and even stole bits from Trowa’s Mongolian beef and Heero’s General Tso. I guarded my own food carefully, refusing to share my lo mein with anyone, and the others just rolled their eyes at me. Trowa pointed out that they all knew better than to try and take food from me, apparently they still remember the one time Quatre tried to steal a piece of toast from my plate early in the morning. I had almost bitten him and had colorfully threatened him with ways I’d exact revenge if he ever tried it again. </p><p> </p><p>Hey! I hadn’t had my coffee yet and it was <em> breakfast </em>, I’m always hungriest at breakfast because it’s the first meal of the day! </p><p> </p><p>Food cleared and put away, the conversation continued around me as sleep began to pull at me again. I ended up in the middle with Heero sitting up against the headboard on one side of me and Wufei on the other. Trowa and Quatre sat cross legged at the foot of the bed, knees touching, as they began discussing some boring news that had me mentally checking out within minutes. Eventually the cadence of their low voices was soothing and my lack of sleep for the past two weeks just proved to be too much as I yawned and muttered something about needing to lay down. Without even thinking, I curled up against Heero’s leg, my head resting on his thigh as I wrapped my body around his leg and snuggled into him. Fingers hesitantly, then more confidently, began stroking my hair and I found myself very quickly in dreamland. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I awoke slowly and, for the first time in weeks, without a scream in my throat. Instead I found myself sprawled across Heero’s body, my head resting on his bare chest and one leg tangled between his and my arm across his torso. His deep breaths caused me to rise and fall with them and I almost thought he was asleep except for the hand gently stroking my back. Wait, when did I lose my <em> shirt </em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well?” Heero asked, his voice drowsily rumbling. </p><p> </p><p>“No nightmares.” I whispered, my eyes watching as his nipple began to pebble up as my breath ghosted across it. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the best I’ve slept in weeks.” He murmured, his hand moving firmer along my spine, fingers dancing almost sensually across my skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” I tried holding back a moan as Heero rubbed the knots I wasn’t even aware I had in my back, but part of it escaped and I tensed, uncertain of how he would respond. </p><p> </p><p>His hand paused and then he shifted, pulling away much to my dismay. I began to roll away when his hand caught my shoulder. “No, stay on your stomach.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” I settled back on my stomach and turned my head to watch as he slipped from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. The dark blue boxers definitely accentuated his ass and I couldn’t hide the desire that coursed through me as I watched him returning with a bottle of lotion. The hard planes of his body were sculpted perfection and I wanted to spend the rest of my life discovering every divot and crevice of his body, to see if that bronze skin literally covered every inch of his body and discover where each erogenous spot was with a fine tooth comb. My arousal made itself known as my growing erection began pressing into the mattress and I breathed a sigh of relief that Heero wanted me on my stomach. </p><p> </p><p>The bed dipped as he climbed back onto it and I squeaked as the comforter was dragged down to my knees, the soft heat gone and my body shivered at suddenly being exposed to the cooler air. Then I felt Heero’s knees straddling my hips, his weight settling gently on my ass and I looked over my shoulder to see those darkened cobalts wandering over my back heatedly. “Is this okay?” He asked roughly. </p><p> </p><p>I nodded, not trusting my voice as he reached out and gently moved my braid to coil on the bed above my shoulder. I heard the click of the lotion bottle and the sound of it squirting out of the bottle before Heero tossed it on the bed next to us. For a minute, he just sat on my ass and I began to squirm beneath his intense gaze, wondering what the hell he was doing when firm lotioned hands began to press into my back. Sliding up my spine and then fanning out over my shoulder blades and then down to the small of my back before repeating the motion until my whole back was covered in lotion. Groaning, I felt myself relax as his fingers began finding the knots in my muscles and massaging them into oblivion. “Oh god, Heero.” I moaned as he pressed his thumbs into where my neck met my shoulders, massaging in small circular patterns as I felt the tension leave me. I hadn’t even realized how sore my neck was until he worked his magic into it and I felt myself just melt into the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?” He asked again, his knuckles twisting into the muscles next to my shoulder blades and his weight shifted as he put more pressure into a large knot.</p><p> </p><p>“Abso-fuckin-lutely.” I groaned, my whole body turning into putty beneath him. His fingers pressed upwards, following my spine once more until he was massaging the top of my neck, his body stretching out across mine as one hand pushed into the mattress to support the majority of his weight as the other wiped my mind clean with those talented fingers. Heero reduced me to whimpers and moans as he moved further up my scalp, deftly massaging as he went and I felt myself beginning to drift off. </p><p> </p><p>Then Heero shifted and I felt something press momentarily into my back that had me immediately awake. He was hard, well semi-hard. I know my cocks and I can definitely say that was either a growing or waning erection, though I had no idea of which one and it wasn’t exactly something I could <em> ask </em>. One would mean he’s finding me arousing and one would mean he’s finding me revolting and I was afraid to discover which one. “You’re tensing again.” Heero said, bending down to press a kiss on the back of my neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I?” I retorted, trying to force myself to relax once more, but all I could think about was whether he was getting harder or softer. Whether I should remain as I was or try to reciprocate. Whether it would be accepted or rejected. </p><p> </p><p>His firm hands settled onto my shoulders and rubbed along them. “Hm-hmm, right through here.” </p><p> </p><p>I decided the best course of action was to just pretend I didn’t feel it and wait to see what happened. As much as I wanted Heero, we needed to talk some things through before we got any further. I wasn’t about to spread my legs just in time for him to leave. I groaned as he rubbed the tension away once more and I just focused on the feeling of his hands and the way they moved over my body. “Hell, ‘Ro, did you take lessons?” I let out a long moan as his fingers ran down my spine to the small of my back as he scooted back until he was perched over my thighs. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, the sound velvety and downright sexy. “I did, I’m even certified. I was told I needed a hobby.” </p><p> </p><p>I snorted, only Heero would become a certified masseuse as a <em> hobby </em>. “Fuck,” I gasped as he pressed painfully down on my tailbone. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” He queried as his hands began lazily circling the spot he had just popped. The pain immediately disappeared and I realized how much better I felt, my whole body just sinking into the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“God, <em> yes. </em>” I sighed, relaxing as he continued to rub my muscles into oblivion. The room was filled with the sounds of my big mouth as I couldn’t hold back the moans and sighs Heero’s hands invoked. Feeling this relaxed and at ease made it impossible to stay awake and my eyes slid closed as those talented fingers briefly dipped beneath the waistband of my pants before sliding to grasp my hips and I almost swore I felt Heero press a definite erection against my ass, but before I could ponder the ramifications of that, I drifted off to sleep again. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I groaned as I stretched my body, feeling utterly tranquil and rested like never before. I opened my eyes and looked around the empty room, the space next to me long since cold. I glanced at the clock on Heero’s nightstand and realized it was nearing 11AM. Damn, I slept somewhere around sixteen hours. I think that’s a new record for me! </p><p> </p><p>The massage came flooding back and I smacked myself in the face for being an idiot. Did I <em> seriously </em> fall asleep with Heero actually aroused? It’d be great if I just conjured up that last part, yes, let’s just say it was my sleep addled brain playing tricks on me. I contemplated just curling up and willing myself back to sleep instead of having to face Heero after falling asleep on him, but my bladder made itself sharply known and there was no ignoring it. </p><p> </p><p>I slipped from the bed, noticing my pants were still on, and retreated to the bathroom to relieve myself. Once done, I adjusted my pants and felt the slight remnants of lotion around the waistband of my pants—not just on the back where that could easily be explained, but also around my hips. Shit, I really <em> did </em> fall asleep while Heero was sporting a fucking erection. </p><p> </p><p>Bemoaning my stupidity and luck, I washed up and splashed my face and then returned to the bedroom to change clothes. Most likely Heero was up in the attic working, something I should be doing as well, but obviously I was taking the day off. Pretty sure I had nothing planned to do anyway, so I can definitely skip work today. Dressing casually in a pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt, I checked my braid and then left the bedroom. I knew I couldn’t avoid Heero and so decided it would be best to just get it over with and find him. </p><p> </p><p>“Duo.” Well that was easy! </p><p> </p><p>I looked up to see Heero standing at the end of the hallway, eying me like he was trying to memorize every part of me and he just smirked when he saw my slightly amused expression. “Morning, Hee-chan.” </p><p> </p><p>He watched as I approached, uncertainty creeping into those prussian blues as if he wasn’t certain whether I’d kiss him or deck him and so, always the predictable one, I walked past him and let my fingers teasingly glide across his jawline before I disappeared into the kitchen. Heero followed me, silently watching as I moved about the kitchen with ease and poured myself a cup of coffee. I definitely needed to be awake for the discussion we needed to have. </p><p> </p><p>Once I had my coffee, I slid into a chair at the kitchen table and made it obvious to Heero that I wasn’t going to sit somewhere where I could be easily distracted by his proximity. He cautiously sat down across from me and watched me with rapt focus as I sipped the liquid energy in a cup. “Sorry for falling asleep on you—er twice.” I huskily chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>A flicker of a smile. “I didn’t mind.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence fell over us again, the tension clear and I fiddled with my cup between sips, spinning the cup in circles as I studiously stared into the black liquid as if it could tell me what to say. Heero shifted, sitting rigidly straight in his chair and his gaze locked on me, and clasped his hands together on the table. I cleared my throat, “So…what time did the guys leave?” </p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere around eleven.” There was little inflection in his voice, his tone almost clipped and I gnawed on my bottom lip, knowing he was reverting to what he knew. It happened when he was nervous or stressed. </p><p> </p><p>I smiled disarmingly at him, trying to put him at ease, but it seemed to have backfired if the way he tensed was any indication. “Um, well, I guess there’s no dragging this out,” my knee bounced with nervous energy, “we should really talk about things, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Heero nodded, those ultramarine eyes of his intense and unreadable. </p><p> </p><p>Damn, he wasn’t making this easy just sitting there silently! “Should I talk first?” He just stared at me and I blew an annoyed sigh, my bangs ruffling slightly. “Okay, fine, <em> I’ll </em> talk first. You obviously have a problem with my…prior activities. I did have unprotected sex with some of them and so I should get myself tested.” I had been tested at the hospital as well as tested a month and three months later, but if it made Heero feel better, I’d get tested again. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not…” he shrugged, finally looking away, “I can’t deny the idea of you with other people bothers me, but that’s not why I’ve been distant.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s the scars.” I muttered, and then added with a tilt of my head. “Or it’s that I have a dick.” </p><p> </p><p>Heero’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you so certain I’m straight?” </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, “Come on, ‘Ro, you were focused on Relena during the war when <em> nothing </em>else could pull your attention away from the mission. Then after the war you two were joined at the hip, you obviously found her attractive considering you two were having sex enough to accidentally get pregnant and I saw you two…” I shrugged, “you guys were happy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Relena wasn’t the only one who distracted me.” He admitted, giving me a deadpan stare. </p><p> </p><p>“What? <em> Me? </em>” I snorted with a shake of my head. “All I did was annoy the hell outta you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because you distracted me.” He crossed his arms over his chest, face set in a stern almost scowl as if daring me to deny it again. “You were also the <em> only </em> person I risked certain capture to save.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you were coming to kill me!” I retorted, lips curving into a smile as the image of Heero appearing at my cell door, gun aimed at me as those intense eyes of his weighed the worth of my life. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, “I also told Relena I’d kill her too.”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened, “Wait a minute…you’re telling me you threatening to kill people is how you showed your <em> interest? </em>” </p><p> </p><p> A small blush graced those strong cheekbones and suddenly Heero couldn’t meet my eyes as I laughed at the absurdity of it. All the times he threatened me was because he fuckin’ <em> liked </em> me? </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you ever say something?” I asked once I got my laughter under control. </p><p> </p><p>“I…” he paused, a deep frown on his face as he glanced furtively at me. “Relena was more aggressive and made it known that she loved me and it seemed logical. You acted the same around everyone, you were always smiling and hanging on people and you never tried to do things with just me, so I assumed that it was just how you were.” He sighed heavily and turned his head to meet my gaze head on, “Plus, I didn’t really know at the time, it wasn’t until I was looking back after you disappeared that I realized I was interested in you.” </p><p> </p><p>Fuckin’ hell, if I had spoken up years ago things might have turned out differently? No, I still wouldn’t have said anything while he was with Relena. “I was definitely interested.” I smiled, “I <em> am </em> definitely interested.” </p><p> </p><p>He returned my smile and slowly reached his hand across the table, palm up, that was reminiscent of our first—and only—date. That failed spectacularly. Nope, not dwelling on that right now! I placed my hand in his, watching as that bronze skin closed around my pale hand as his thumb stroked my skin. “You always held my interest more.” He slowly admitted, “Relena was always there and she is a beautiful woman, but she was always distracting me because she would place herself in perilous situations. You weren’t and you could usually handle yourself, but I always found my thoughts on you. I thought it was because we were soldiers and best friends and that you were so…” he gestured to <em> all </em> of me and I quirked a brow as I waited for him to figure out words for whatever the hell that meant, “different from me,” and I chuckled at that, “but when you disappeared I found my thoughts consumed by you. It’s when I fully understood the difference between being attracted to someone and actually <em> wanting </em> someone.” </p><p> </p><p>Huh? Isn’t being attracted to someone and wanting someone the same thing? I scrunched up my face with perplexity as I tried to figure out what he meant. “I don’t think I understand.” </p><p> </p><p>Heero suddenly stood up, our hands remaining interlocked, and moved until he was kneeling in front of me, our faces now inches from each other. “Relena is attractive, she can…arouse me”, like I can’t, “and I was content with her, but you Duo…” his free hand cupped my cheek, “I <em> want </em> you in every way possible. I want to do things with you, be it sitting on the couch and watching a movie or fighting a war or sleeping with you. I want to hold you, to kiss you, to love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“But can you?” I asked as he moved closer, his lips hovering just a breadth away from my own. “You want to, but can you if you can’t even stand to look at me?” </p><p> </p><p>Pain filled his eyes and he pulled back just enough to drop his forehead onto my shoulder. “It’s not the scars or the number men you’ve been with, it’s that I think about what you went through and I can’t—” He gripped my hand hard enough that the bones of my fingers rubbed together painfully, but I bit back the urge to yank my hand away and instead grit my teeth behind closed lips. “How am I supposed to make love to you when all I can think about is killing the bastards that hurt you?” He asked me roughly and for once I didn’t have an answer. </p><p> </p><p>That was definitely one reason that hadn’t crossed my mind and as he leaned into me, his body trembling with barely contained rage on my behalf and I discovered that despite my gift for gab, I couldn’t find any words to soothe him. There was nothing I could say that would change what had been done. The only thing we could do was to either find a way to move forward or go our separate ways, but it was quite obvious neither one of us wanted to leave the other. So then where did that leave us? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 12<br/>
3/28/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're trying ya'll, I promise! No one's just throwing in the towel here! </p><p>But one thing I do try to do is show the lasting effects of what has happened and that it's not easy to just "get over". The ramifications are long and lasting, but they can be overcome with communication and patience. </p><p>Also, since someone else asked me in a different story, for anyone curious about why I sign every chapter with:</p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page #<br/>Date</p><p>Well, I originally started it because when I first started posting fanfiction, there was nothing that told you words/pages or anything of the sort and finding who the author is was almost impossible unless you knew <em>exactly</em> where to look. </p><p>It just became my signature for all my stories and so I continued it even after those things improved, but I like adding the date because most sites only state the original posting date and the updated date. Oftentimes, I'll find a story halfway completed and get into it only to discover the author only updates it <em>months</em> apart. I add the date so that any readers can see how often I update and see whether they're going to be waiting a long time or not. ^_^ </p><p>Just a tidbit in case anyone else was curious, but otherwise, see you all Wednesday!</p><p>And, as always, thank you for the kudos, comments and love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter Forty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Wednesday and here is the next chapter ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I don't own them. I wish I did. That is all.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong><br/>
<em>Chapter Forty Five</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” I said, holding out the paper I had just printed out to Heero. We were in our office upstairs and just wrapping up the work day. Heero frowned at me as he took the paper from my hand and read over it silently while I fidgeted with the end of my braid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a week since our little talk and it had been followed by more talks and a lot of snuggling and kissing, but we decided taking it slow might be the best plan of action. Going this slow though was fairly torturous for me considering now that Heero knew everything I was ready to jump his bones. I wasn’t used to being in a relationship and I certainly wasn’t used to waiting to have sex, half the time I didn’t even know the person’s name before our dicks were getting acquainted with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero looked up at me with surprise, “You let your apartment go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. It was a big fucking deal and we both knew it. I just cut my safety net and in all honesty I was absolutely terrified, this was the first time I didn’t have a contingency plan in place for when—</span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m trying to be more positive—things went to hell. “Yeah, know anyone who wants furniture and shit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero smiled and my heart flip flopped as a blush stained my cheeks. Pushing away from his desk, he quickly gathered me into his arms and soundly kissed me as I melted into his arms. His tongue twined with mine, gently stroking it as one of his hand moved to cradle my neck while the other snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. Hot damn, if this is what I get for letting go of my apartment, maybe I should start giving away more! He finally broke the kiss, that smile still there and then he kissed me once more. “No, but if you want to bring anything here, we’ll make room. This is your home too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled back at him and almost didn’t hold back the urge to shove him down on his desk and have my wicked way with him, but I knew he didn’t want that. Okay, so maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t decide to take it slow, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heero</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to go slow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to rip his shirt open, lick my tongue from his navel up to his neck and then down to his cock where I’d wrap my lips around that huge shaft and suck on it until I left a fucking hickey. Feeling heat beginning to pool in my lower regions, I took a step back and headed towards the stairs. “Dinner?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arms wrapped around me and pulled me back into Heero’s chest. “I want to take you out.” He whispered huskily into my ear, lips ghosting over my ear lobe before fingers slid beneath my shirt and stroked the skin of my abdomen. I groaned as he placed open kisses against my neck, his hands settling on my hips and stroking the skin along my bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Heero,” I pressed firmly against him, “if you don’t stop we’re staying in and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna be dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero stilled and I felt his own arousal pulse as he thought about it before he gave an almost pained sigh and pulled away. “That’s a hard offer to turn down.” The desire was strong in his words, his voice gravelly with restrained lust and I whimpered as the heat from his body seemed to radiate hotter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing over my shoulder, I raked my eyes down his body as my lids fell to half mast and a sultry smile lazily formed. “You don’t need to turn it down.” I murmured, letting our gazes lock so he fully understood before I sauntered down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whispered “fuck” had me laughing as I realized that Heero hadn’t seen me when I was serious about seducing someone. And that up there was me just playing. Heero said the problem was he couldn’t stop thinking about what had been done to me, so maybe I should focus on making him just stop thinking… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We ended up going out for dinner after Heero took a quick—and cold, if the goosebumps covering his skin was any indication—shower. Heero took me to a nearby restaurant that served Italian and we spent the evening just enjoying each other’s company and talking about incidentals like favorite movies, favorite games, who had the better gundam and who was the most reckless during the war. We agreed to disagree that I had the best gundam and that Heero was the most reckless—not sure how he could claim that when he had fucking blown himself up multiple times…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time we made it home, we were both too stuffed to do anything else, but as we readied for bed, Heero pulling me against his chest as he did most nights as my mind began forming plans on how to get Heero to stop thinking and just enjoy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>My plan took effect two weeks later. I felt more confident in the knowledge that it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but what happened to me that was the problem and so I didn’t mind pushing the boundaries some. I didn’t want to just jump him though; I wanted to coax him along until he came to me and actively took part in whatever we did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing Heero always will be is an animal of habit. He woke up daily at 5:30 in the morning, barring extenuating circumstances of course, and worked out until 7. He then took a shower, made breakfast and was ready for work at 8am sharp. It helped that work was only a staircase up, but I could almost time Heero to the minute, which meant I could also go for a run and return in time to share his shower with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, like clockwork for me, I left at 6am for my run, which usually ran me until 7:30, which is when Heero would already be done his shower, but this time I cut my run down by two miles and returned in time to hear the shower turn on. I stripped my sweaty clothes off and then hovered for a minute where I began second guessing myself, but hell, I’m reckless and surprising, so I might as well remind Heero of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was, not surprisingly, locked, but thanks to Heero returning my lockpicks, the simple lock was easily unlocked and I quietly slipped into the spacious bathroom. It had nothing on Lucius’ sprawling bathroom, but with Heero’s larger frame, he had made certain to find a master bathroom that wouldn’t crowd him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling the curtain slightly to the side, I grinned at Heero’s startled face, hands poised above his head as he had just been scrubbing those thick locks. “Hey Heero, mind if I join you?” I asked, slipping into the shower with him before he could respond. He still hadn’t moved, his blue eyes just staring at me as if I were some mirage that would disappear as soon as he looked away. “Did you forget how to wash your hair? I quipped before reaching up and burying my fingers into his coarse hair. “I can help you with that.” My tone turned huskier than I meant it to as I began to lather the shampoo by dragging my fingers across his scalp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero’s hands slowly dropped down and then fell to my hips, his fingers tightening slightly as he pulled me a little closer. “Good morning.” He murmured, leaning down to capture my lips in a sensual kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or what would have been a sensual kiss except for the shampoo suddenly washing into my eyes from the spray of the shower over Heero’s head. “Ow, fuck!” I flailed my hands about to try and wash them off before trying to get the shampoo out of my eyes. Heero chuckled as he grabbed my shoulders and directed me in front of him so I could get clean water into my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time I could see properly again, Heero had washed the shampoo from his own hair and had pressed up against my back, his hands snaking around to my front as the hot water trickled around us. I hissed as his thumb rubbed against my nipple, the sensitivity immediately causing it to harden as his other dipped down to splay across my lower stomach. He nuzzled my neck, pressing kisses against the skin there as he shifted closer to me, allowing me to feel the hard sinew of his torso. “We might be late for work.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tilted my head, letting it drop back against his chest and groaned as he began to tease my nipple more firmly, the water keeping my skin slick so it wasn’t painfully rough. “I think your boss will let it slide.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will he?” His hand moved lower, ghosting across the top of my pubic bone before stroking my thigh. Damn it, I was supposed to have the upper hand here! I was supposed to be seducing </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not the other way around. Why am I even complaining about this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I moaned as arousal thrummed through me, my member beginning to stir as Heero nipped at my neck and his hand stroked my sternum as he moved to tease my other nipple. “You have a fifteen minute grace period.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero pressed closer, letting me feel his own arousal pushing against my ass as his fingers continued to tease and his mouth returned to tasting my skin as he flicked his tongue across the column of my neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, ‘Ro.” I groaned, pushing back while his hips bucked forward at the contact. In this position I couldn’t do much except enjoy, my hands were almost useless as I ran them up and down his arms, feeling the sinewy expanse of skin and the power they held. Slowly he rolled his hips against me, letting out a sighing groan that was muffled into my neck. Fingers continued to roam and tease as his length hardened and he began grinding against me, his erection slipping into the cleft of my ass as he languidly sucked my pulse, his tongue flicking out against it and causing it to quicken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers ghosted along my inner thigh, stroking closer to my cock, but not touching it and it was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddening.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wasn’t sure if Heero’s just a fucking tease or if he’s uncertain as the tips barely caressed my balls, eliciting a whimper from me, but he learned way too well how to torture. Hearing my whimper, Heero suddenly stilled, “Are you all right?” Despite the heightened arousal, his tone was serious and timorous and I barely bit off the acerbic reply on the tip of my tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled and relaxed into him, turning my head so I could smile at him. “I’m really good, ‘Ro. You’re just way too good at teasing me.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed, “Teasing you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck, he doesn’t even know he’s doing it? Hell, he’s going to be a sadistic bastard once he discovers how to wield it properly. I slid my arm down to his hand still resting on my upper thigh and overlapped our hands, moving it to my aching arousal. “Tease.” I groaned as I worked Heero’s palm over my erection, feeling him tense behind me, but he didn’t pull his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t hurt you?” He asked, slowly wrapping his hand around my cock finger by finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I moaned, my hand stroking his knuckles as he very cautiously and slowly began pumping my length. “Hell no.” I rolled my hips, letting my ass push against him before gently thrusting into his hand. “The head of my cock is where I’m scarred and—fuck!” I gasped as Heero tightened his grip almost painfully around my shaft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately let go and began to step away, but I reached back and grabbed his hips to keep him in place. “Sorry.” He said roughly, a mixture of anger and desire warring in that single word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back here.” I ordered, looking over my shoulder with a glare. His stalwart body remained unmovable for a moment, the blue of his eyes shifting to that stormy ocean shade, but eventually he moved to wrap his arms around me again. His erection had begun to wane, but at least it wasn’t completely gone, that meant there was still a chance to get the mood back. He’s obviously thinking too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took his hand once again and guided it down the silhouette of my body, the water had grown slightly less hot, so I knew time was of the essence unless we wanted to take a cold shower together—something I avoided like the plague with my hypersensitive bits. “It felt good, Heero, it just took me by surprise. You didn’t hurt me.” I whispered, feeling the tension leaving his body as he dropped his head to my shoulder. “I’m very sensitive around the head, even more sensitive than my nipples, but I trust you and it feels good.” I felt the ragged breath he breathed out against my shoulder, but he began to slowly press kisses to my skin as I led his hand back to my engorged arousal. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel good.” I moaned as he once more began to stroke me, firmer than before, but not the tight grip he had surprised me with before. “Yes, that’s it ‘Ro,” I encouraged as his free hand began to wander once more and his erection began to return. “Faster, baby, fuck yeah, like that. You make me feel so fuckin’ good Heero, no one has ever made me feel like you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero gently scraped his teeth against my shoulder as he followed my lead and soon he was hard and wanting once more, his hips grinding urgently against my ass to gain some friction. “Duo.” He groaned, the sound going straight to my cock and I pressed my body back into him, moaning as Heero ground roughly into my cleft. He leaned more into me, his weight forcing me to put my arms out to brace against the shower wall and oh damn, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna cum.” I gasped as he began fisting me faster, more sure of himself, his cock now lodged firmly between my ass cheeks and I squeezed my muscles together tightly, eliciting a gasping moan from him. “God Heero, you’re driving me nuts.” I panted, thrusting into his hand as Heero’s harsh breaths over the pattering of water hitting the shower floor sounded like music to my ears. “Yes, so close,” I almost whined, Heero’s thrusting becoming erratic as his own climax neared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so irresistible.” The growled phrase sent a frisson of pleasure through me. “And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Duo, only mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit gently at the apex of my neck and shoulder, but his words had me crashing over the edge, my orgasm shaking my body as I came hard into his hand and against the shower wall. “Fuck, ‘Ro!” I yelled hoarsely as he continued to pump my cock, his hips stuttered roughly against me before he suddenly stilled and groaned as he came between my ass, his free arm holding me against him as it snaked around my waist. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time we were able to move and actually wash, the water had turned tepid and I quickly left with a peck to Heero’s lips before certain bits became frozen. I dried off, a wide smile on my face as I thought about the step we had taken, it was much further than ever before. Though obviously Heero and I needed to talk a bit more in depth about the burns I had sustained. I had told him what had happened, but I didn’t discuss in any detail about where exactly the burns are located or how extensive they were. I guess that would mean I need to give him a chance to really look at it…damn, the idea was as arousing as it was terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yuy!” I shouted as I began pulling my jeans up over my hips. “You better get your ass moving because your boss is gonna write you up for being late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he writes me up for tardiness, then I’m filing a sexual harassment claim.” Heero deadpanned, towel drying his hair as he moved about the room completely exposed to my wandering eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna need to file more than one.” I said thickly, watching how that olive skin glistened with drops of water that I wanted to chase with my tongue. My mouth went dry as I followed a rogue droplet that twisted and turned down his well defined chest, running along the contours of his body as it almost dripped into his navel before suddenly following the curve of it and going lower until it disappeared into the trimmed hair covering his pubic bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero snorted, amusement clear in those eyes that I love as he began to dry the rest of his body off. “You’re staring.” He warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put my hands on my hips and saucily winked. “And what if I am?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a conference call with a very irritable Hilde in five minutes.” Heero said, pulling on a blue button up shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” I cursed, all thoughts of my lascivious boyfriend gone as I yanked a t-shirt over my head and thundered up to the attic to get my computer turned on in time to answer Hilde’s call. The woman was an ice cold bitch lately, but of course I’d be one too if I was almost two weeks past due. That whole “I’ll be floating on air” comment came back to bite her in the ass because she definitely complained about her aching hips and back and the constant pressure to her lady bits enough I’m hearing it in my sleep. I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be late for her call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero’s laughter followed me up the stairs and any other time I would have told him to fuck off, but I was just a little bit scared of Hilde when she’s pregnant. Not as scared as I was when she was pregnant with the trio of trouble, but still scared enough that if she told me to jump I wouldn’t even wait to ask how high, I’d jump immediately—far away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as I logged into my computer, the vidphone rang and I answered it with a shit eating grin plastered to my face. “Hilde! You are looking radiant!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shove it, Maxwell.” She huffed, eyes narrowing dangerously through the screen. Her hair was an unkempt mess and her face pinched as she scowled at me. “Remind me why I agreed to having another baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you love your sons, you love your husband and you love babies.” I had the answer memorized, she told me to memorize it three months ago, but seeing how her scowl darkened, I don’t think it had the desired effect she was looking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m never doing this again.” She muttered darkly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hil—” Dan’s whining voice began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Hilde snapped as she swung her gaze off screen and immediately there was silence. Hilde looked back at me, “All you men suck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything!” I complained, “Don’t be a bitch to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>forty two weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant,” she hissed, leaning forward so her face took up the screen and despite being hundreds of thousands of miles away from each other, I still leaned back. “I will be a bitch to whomever I want to, whenever I want to and you, Duo Maxwell, as a good friend will allow me to be a bitch until this baby decides to vacate my uterus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Hil-babe.” She sat back into her seat and I saw Dan standing behind her, hands clasped together in a pleading request as he silently mouthed ‘save me!’. I tried to choke the laugh, but it came out as a snorted chortle and Hilde immediately followed my gaze and turned around to smack her husband’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ass! Get out of here!” And Dan left, laughing loudly as despite Hilde’s ire, I caught the soft smile she gave him as he walked away. Then she was straightening in her chair and focusing back on me. “Now, business—it’s the three month review for one Heero Yuy, a little late so it's more like a four month review now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned my chin into my palm as I propped my elbow on the desk. “Is that what this conference call is for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We always discuss every employee we hire at the three month mark to decide whether we are keeping them on or not.” She answered diplomatically, but the mirthful glint in her eyes told me this was anything but discussing our new employee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heero and I are good, Hil, I promise.” I smiled, my head tilting slightly as I watched said subject crest the top of the stairs and make his way to his desk. We had to separate our desks because we were staring too much at each other and finding it too distracting—okay, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heero</span>
  </em>
  <span> said all that and then moved his desk up against the wall where he could stare outside a window instead of staring at me. I didn’t miss how he could see my reflection in the window either. “Though…he is twenty minutes late today, but it’s his first infraction in four months, so I think we can let it slide.” I quipped, watching as Heero curiously looked at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilde softly laughed with a shake of her head. “I know that look.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snapped my eyes down to the vidphone again. “What look?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> look—where you get this soft smile on your lips and a slight blush as your eyes light up like it's Christmas morning. You wear it any time you’re looking or even thinking about Heero.”    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> look. I had no clue I did that. I mockingly glared at Hilde as I crossed my arms over my chest. “Maybe I’m being too easy on him then. I’ll definitely write his ass up for being late then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilde laughed, a hand settling on her rounded stomach as she tried to rein in the laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weight suddenly settled on my shoulder and I looked up to see Heero leaning down over me, his tie sliding over my shoulder. Why the hell he insists on dressing so formally for his job where no one except me sees him I’ll never understand, but I’ll also never complain because he looks fuckin’ gorgeous all spiffed up and shit. “I would like to make a formal complaint about the sexual harassment I am being subjected to by your co-owner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” I protested, “You consented to the harassment!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero hummed, “But you are in a position of power and thus taking advantage of my lower status within the company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>advantage</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you?” I grabbed his tie and yanked it hard enough to tighten around his neck and pull him towards me so his lips were almost on mine. “Well, if you’re already making a complaint, I might as well get my money’s worth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our lips met and Heero immediately nipped at my bottom lip and the reaction from my body was instantaneous as I opened my lips to him. I groaned as he kissed me viciously and voraciously, his teeth nipped and tugged at my lips and tongue as a hand came up to grip my hair tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, boys…” Hilde’s voice barely registered as Heero spun the chair towards him while somehow not breaking the kiss and my hands immediately found purchase in his hair as the kiss deepened. “Damn it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I moaned loudly as Heero cradled my head and I knew we were getting way too heated for an audience, but his taste and smell were intoxicating and I didn’t want to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” She gasped quietly and we immediately broke the kiss, both of us recognizing the pain that laced her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilde?” I spun the chair back around, watching as her face scrunched up with pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My water just broke. I gotta go have a baby.” She said tightly. “Dan! Baby time. Good meeting boys, no fucking on the clock!” Then the screen darkened as the call disconnected. Heero and I just stared at the black screen for a minute or two before I looked over my shoulder at Heero who watched me amusedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re gonna be an uncle.” I grinned. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 11<br/>
3/31/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, look at that...I <strong>can</strong> write a happy chapter! Who'd have thought, hehe!</p><p>As always, thank you for the kudos, comments and love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter Forty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, sorry everyone! It totally slipped my mind that <strong>today</strong> is Friday &gt;_&lt; </p><p>So, this is still getting updated on Friday, but just not Friday morning as planned! </p><p>Anyway, onto the next chapter (<em>five chapters left!</em>) and have a Happy Easter everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Same as the last 45 chapters! I don't own it, I don't own them, I only own my story idea!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Forty Six</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Twins? </em>” I gaped over the vidphone, staring at Dan’s beaming face as he nodded vigorously. “But I thought the scans only showed one baby…” </p><p> </p><p>Dan laughed, “They did until the last one, but we figured it’d be a great surprise to spring on everyone! They’re fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, our baby boy was quite big and the baby girl is so small that she apparently has been hiding behind her brother most of the time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, you have five children now.” I chuckled at the giddy father. “How’s Hilde?” </p><p> </p><p>“A champion, as always. That woman is <em> amazing. </em>” The love that radiated as he thought of his wife made me smile. As much as they complained and joked about each other, those two were a match made in heaven. “And she’s made me a father again.” </p><p> </p><p>I looked over my shoulder at Heero who was quietly listening, a small smile on his face before speaking again. “Do you guys have the names picked out? What do the troublesome trio think?”</p><p> </p><p>“We do! And they’re ecstatic. They’re with grandma right now, but we’ve already talked to them and shown them the babies. Archer and Artemis are already fighting over who gets to hold who first and quiet Achilles is just so happy to have a sister. He’s been wanting a little sister since we told them we were pregnant. I can’t believe they’re three already! Seems like just yesterday…” He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell Duo the names without me.” A sleepy voice groused and I watched as Dan swung the camera around to where a groggy Hilde was reclining on the hospital bed with a bundle on either side of her. “I wanna tell him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, dear.” Dan said placatingly, the picture shuffling around as Dan took a seat next to the bed. “I didn’t tell him yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hil-babe. You’re looking good.” </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “I look fuckin’ exhausted, but I’m good and happy.” </p><p> </p><p>I laughed gently, “Yeah, I heard you two had quite the shock there.” </p><p> </p><p>“I demanded the doctor shove a camera up there and double check there wasn’t a third baby hiding.” </p><p> </p><p>The camera moved, showing Dan’s face briefly, “She actually did that.”  And I guffawed loudly, apparently too loudly because one of the babe’s began squirming.</p><p> </p><p>“Duo Maxwell, I will castrate you if you wake one of them up!” Hilde threatened. “I will revoke your uncle status.” </p><p> </p><p>Heero’s hand went over my mouth to help stifle the laughs as his own chest rumbled with quiet chuckles. “So, you chose names?” Heero asked as he waited for me to get myself under control. </p><p> </p><p>The camera went back to Hilde and she carefully held the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. “Yes, we did and we hope Duo doesn’t object…”</p><p> </p><p>I pulled Heero’s hand down, “Why would I object?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” she gently pulled the blanket down some so I could see the chubby face of their son who already had a shock of black hair, “This is Solo Maxwell Weiss.” </p><p> </p><p>Pain and jubilation welled within me as I gasped in shock. “What…?” </p><p> </p><p>She handed Solo to Dan and picked up their daughter who was most definitely smaller than her big brother. “And this is Duet Maxwell Weiss.” </p><p> </p><p>I sniffled as tears began to build up. “Damn it, Hilde, I’m a man, you’re not supposed to make me cry. You really want to name them after me and Solo?” </p><p> </p><p>Hilde smiled, “Absolutely! Dan and I are both indebted to you, for more than one reason, and you are just as important to us as we are to you. We had already planned on Solo or Duet when we thought it was only one baby, but when Duet surprised us all, it felt fitting.” </p><p> </p><p>Dan nodded in agreement. “And their names go along with each other, just like the boys’ names do.” </p><p> </p><p>Heero’s arms wrapped around me and the chair from behind me. “They’re lovely, Hilde. Congratulations to the both of you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations to you too, <em> Uncle Heero </em>.” Hilde laughed, cuddling her daughter to her chest. “Duo will fill you in on uncle duties, I’m sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“Later.” I warbled, smiling teary eyed at them. “I need to go find my manhood.”  </p><p> </p><p>With a quick goodbye, the call disconnected and I collapsed into the chair with a stunned silence. They <em> named </em> their kids after me and Solo! They didn’t even know Solo, though I had talked to Hilde about my first friend more than I had ever done with anyone else. She had once commented that she felt like she knew Solo herself from how much I talked about him. </p><p> </p><p>Tender lips touched my temple. “Are you okay?” Heero murmured after I continued to sit there for a few minutes. </p><p> </p><p>I nodded and blew a hesitant breath out before sucking my bottom lip in between my teeth. I worriedly looked up at Heero as my knee bounced uncontrollably. I needed time to process, to think, to embrace the beautiful honor my friends were bestowing upon me, but also grieve my lost friend—my first love, even if it was just innocent love and <em> nothing </em> like the love I hold for Heero—but I wasn’t certain how to do it without hurting Heero. “I-I need…” I faltered. </p><p> </p><p>Heero stepped back, expression inscrutable as he looked me over and then he nodded. We had been in the kitchen eating dinner when Dan had called us and Heero had just gotten up and hovered behind me to listen with me, our dinners half eaten and long forgotten. He wordlessly left the kitchen and headed into the bedroom, leaving me staring after him as panic clawed at me. </p><p> </p><p>Berating myself, I rubbed my eyes before gripping the end of my braid so I could chew on the ends of it. I had hurt Heero and I hadn’t even told him that I needed to get out and clear my head from all the tumultuous emotions bursting inside me. Heero’s quiet footsteps caught my attention and I looked up, hair still between my teeth, to see a soft smile on his lips as he chuckled quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Moving towards me, he gently pulled my hair away from my mouth and then covered my lips with his own in a sweet, chaste kiss. “Don’t forget to take this.” He pressed my cell phone into my pliant hands. “If you get too far away and don’t want to walk back, call me and I’ll come get you, no matter where you are or what time it is.” </p><p> </p><p>My eyes stung as I was overcome with emotion once more. He understood me, <em> truly </em> understood me, and I pulled him to me once more to give him a much more demanding kiss. “I’ll be back tonight; I’m not running away forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you promised you wouldn’t and you don’t lie.” He murmured against my lips before standing and giving me space. There wasn’t an ounce of anger in his eyes as he watched me silently lace my shoes up and he even waved goodbye as I headed to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” I said hoarsely and then I was out the door and into the waning light. With it being early July it didn’t get fully dark until almost ten at night and so there was plenty of light available for me to full out run. I fell into a rhythm as my heart beat strongly in my chest and the sound of my thumping steps filled my ears, blocking everything else out and letting me run off my overflowing emotions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time I found myself back at Heero’s door, I was absolutely spent and it was nearing three in the morning. I had run further than I thought I would, ending up in the next town over which I knew was close to twenty miles away. I had finally stopped running and collapsed onto the grass near a stream, letting the sounds of the bubbling brook soothe my soldier’s soul. </p><p> </p><p>I sat and stared at nothing for a long time, absentmindedly throwing little pebbles into the stream as I reminisced about a boy not much older than me with honey blonde hair and amber eyes. His hair was beautiful when it was clean, which wasn’t often for any of us—it was safer to be dirty and smelly, it made you unappealing to the more unsavory characters on L2—but he had the most dare defying grin he’d give us all when he was about to try some crazy shit to get us food. He’d have made one hell of a pilot if he had survived the plague, he’d have been a better choice than me for sure. </p><p> </p><p>I had felt down my braid, feeling the slight difference in the texture of my hair, and stroked it. It’d been a long time since I had done that, but I still found the change with ease. After Solo died, I had been taken in by Father Maxwell and started to get more food, <em> good, healthy </em> food, and it was reflected in my hair. After a few years, I could feel the difference where my hair began growing out healthier and the point in time within my braid when Solo died. It used to be at my shoulders, now it was at my mid back and one day I’d probably have to cut it off unless I wanted it dragging on the ground behind me. My last physical link to Solo would be gone then, but hopefully that wouldn’t be for at least twenty or thirty years from now. </p><p> </p><p>I had finally begun feeling more myself after drinking some of the stream water and cooling myself off, but still jittery, and so I had texted Heero that I was okay and began running back home. With my emotions more in check, I was able to really think about how honored and happy I was to have Hilde and Dan name their children after me and Solo, the names certainly went well together too. I would have to make sure Hilde knew that I’m really okay with it.</p><p> </p><p>I unlocked the front door, stepping quietly into the house, expecting Heero to already be asleep, but he shocked me once more when I turned around after taking my shoes off—I’d need new ones after that run!—to find him holding a cup of coffee in his hands as he leaned against the wall a few yards away. Dressed in a pair of sleep pants and his hair mussed, he looked like he had just woken up, but the haggard look on his face told me he had been waiting up for me all night. His eyes watched me, gauging my mood and what I needed, as he silently waited for me to make the decision. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Heero.” I whispered, walking towards him on trembling legs and he quickly set the mug on the dining room table and crossed the distance between us so he could help support me.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you injured?” He asked, one arm slipping around my waist as the other gripped my arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>I shook my head, “Just fuckin’ exhausted.” </p><p> </p><p>“You need a shower before you go to bed.” Heero murmured as we made our way towards the bedroom. “It will make you feel better and help relax your muscles.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’ think I can stay upr’ght long ‘nough.” I yawned, utter exhaustion settling into my bones. I knew Heero was right and I’d be regretfully sore in the morning, but I also knew I’d fall asleep in the shower and probably crack my damn skull open. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me.” He whispered in a commanding tone and dragged me into the bathroom. He let go of me so I could sit on the toilet and turned the shower on. I watched him through heavily lidded eyes as he reached forward and lifted my shirt off my body before pulling me flush against his body, chest to chest, while his fingers pulled my shorts and underwear off my hips. “You have twigs and leaves in your hair.” Heero said amusedly as he plucked a leaf from it. </p><p> </p><p>I groaned, “I laid down for a while, my hair’s probably a nasty rat’s nest.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” He pulled me up, gently holding me as I stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. The hot water did feel good and I leaned against the wall, my eyes sliding closed as I just let myself relax into it. </p><p> </p><p>If I hadn’t smelled Heero first, I probably would have jumped, but instead I just smiled and melded into him as his arms wrapped around me. “Hmm, you’re a much better wall.” I muttered, feeling his chest rumble with the almost silent chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you stand for a while? I’ll wash your hair for you and get the debris out of it.” </p><p> </p><p>The water was relaxing, but also helping me wake up slightly, and so I nodded and pushed away just enough that Heero was able to remove the elastic from the bottom of my braid. He gave me a wry smile as he plucked the switch blade from the end and I smirked as I reached upbeneath the base of my braid and pulled out my lockpicks. “Always prepared.” </p><p> </p><p>He took my lockpicks and set the items on the corner of the tub, outside of the curtain, before turning back to me, his fingers carefully unbraiding my hair and letting the water soak into it. While waiting for my hair to get wet enough, Heero took the task of washing me off, his hands firm and sure as he scrubbed the lathered washcloth against my skin, though taking care to avoid my nipples and shaft. If I wasn’t so fucking tired, I’d absolutely be getting turned on, but as I was emotional and physically spent, all I could do was give little pleasurable chirps. </p><p> </p><p>As I stood under the spray, the water washing away the suds, Heero began at the bottom of my hair and moving upwards, carefully and serenely working his hands upwards until those skilled fingers delved into my hair at the top and began massaging my scalp. I groaned as I felt all the tension leave my body and fell bonelessly against him. “Hell ‘Ro, you’re fuckin’ amazing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wrap your arms around my neck.” He muttered as he pressed a chaste kiss to the side of my face and turned me around so we were facing each other. I did as he asked, wincing as the muscles in my upper back protested and then leaned my forehead against his upper chest. His fingers began to massage again and I let out a breathy sigh, my eyes sliding closed as I just let myself be surrounded by the heat of the water and the heat of Heero’s body, taking comfort in it.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that I had someone that I could truly fall apart before, fully relax in front of, had me clinging to Heero tighter as I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I hadn’t even cried when I was alone, the tears wouldn’t come, but for some reason with Heero I couldn’t keep them away…something about him either let me feel safe enough to let go or somehow he just knocked down all my carefully built walls. His fingers paused and he suddenly dropped them so he could wrap me within his strong arms tightly. </p><p> </p><p>He held me as I felt my breath hitch, the tears pressing harder to come out. “You can let go, Duo.” He whispered, his one hand coming up to massage the back of my head as the other began to soothingly stroke my back. “I’ve got you.” </p><p> </p><p>And so, standing in the shower, I did. I never thought I’d be crying in front of him again, not after last time, but I guess that just started a chain reaction or something. And Heero held me, whispering soothing things as he shifted me so that the shower would wash the soap from my hair. I have no idea what he said to me, only that it made me feel warm and loved. This shower was completely different from the one we shared only yesterday and yet it felt much more intimate than anything we had done before. </p><p> </p><p>I fell asleep at some point, utterly spent, and only woke up to small jostles as Heero dried me off good enough that I wasn’t dripping everywhere and then carried me to bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, only partially waking when Heero slid in behind me and wrapped those arms of his around me once more. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 6<br/>4/2/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, this was such a sappy chapter, and a short one! ^_^ </p><p>But I wanted something to showcase that Heero understands Duo's need to run, but also trusts Duo to come back ^_^ </p><p>Running and hiding is how Duo copes with things, it's not the best coping mechanism, but it works for him and just that it's accepted is a huge thing for him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter Forty Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday everyone!</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed the weekend, and Happy Easter!</p>
<p>Here's the next chapter for your reading entertainment ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I still don't own them!</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sum Tuus<br/></b> <em>Chapter Forty Seven</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Heero showed himself over the next few weeks to be a patient and amazing boyfriend, no wonder Relena was so upset to lose him. And now he’s all mine, hahahaha! Okay, yeah, so that’s not exactly nice and she’s actually been really pleasant since Heero and I officially became a couple, but part of me is childish and petty and I just want to dance in front of her exclaiming that he’s <em> mine </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, I won’t actually do that…maybe, well probably not, but I can’t discount it completely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were still moving fairly slow, though Heero initiated our little trysts much more comfortably and commonly than before, but we hadn’t gotten past hand jobs and grinding with the fairly usual blow job from me. So despite often finding one of us pinning the other against any surface possible and sharing soul consuming kisses with each other, that nasty voice kept wheedling its way into my thoughts that Heero was refusing to fuck me because I was damaged goods. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had seemed quite eager to consummate things until I had told him <em> most </em> of the sordid details of my past and while he might not know all the specifics, he knew I had whored myself out as a child too. We had plenty of ups and downs over the majority of our relationship, but it seemed both of us were still happy enough together…but the foreplay we’d been having for months just wasn’t enough anymore. I wanted more, I wanted <em> all </em> of Heero and being a horny teenager with raging hormones and a sexy as hell boyfriend didn’t help, though my chosen birthday was coming up in a week. I wondered if Heero even knew that, I’d officially be eighteen and a “legal adult” even though I was already considered one by the law. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arms wrapped around me as Heero pressed a kiss against my neck, “You’re thinking too hard.” He murmured and I chuckled as I turned in his arms so I could capture his mouth in a sensuous kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was Miss Princess?” I asked once we separated. Heero had gone to drop Clarissa off to Relena and I already missed the cute as a button little girl who had been way too ecstatic about playing dress up and tea party with me. I rocked the string of pearls like a boss though, but learned that there are <em> a lot </em> of rules for tea parties and I am never attending a real one—ever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s good, she invited us to a party next week.” Heero’s fingers wound around my braid as I tensed at “party”. “Would you like to go?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind of party is it?” I hesitantly asked as I pulled the corner of my bottom lip between my teeth to nibble on it. I guess that answered my thought about whether he knew my birthday or not. I hadn’t immediately said yes because I don’t back out of anything once I’m committed, but I always stick out like a sore thumb at these shindigs and Heero and I haven’t actually attended anything as a couple yet—not outside a few dates for dinner, but otherwise we had pretty much been home bodies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The celebration of the creation of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation five years ago.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’ll pass.” I said flatly. That meant it would be with a bunch of stuffy aristocrats and bureaucrats. Watching paint dry sounded more exciting than that. I began to push away from Heero, but the grip on my hair didn’t loosen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duo, why don’t you want to go?” He asked, blue depths doing their best to read me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shrugged, “It sounds boring as hell, ‘Ro. Relena’s parties are always stuffy and shit, but this sounds like downright slow torture.” And it’s my birthday, or maybe my birthday… Heero didn’t give me a date, but it would certainly be during the weekend and so was my birthday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowned, fingers stroking my braid. “I want to go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, then go.” I gave him a quizzical look, uncertain of why he seemed upset about it. “I’m not stopping you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to go with you.” He softly smiled, “Idiot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to go with me, knowing that he would be effectively announcing to the world that he was no longer with Relena and was also with a man now. It was a big step and while half of me was excited at the prospect, the other half of me was downright terrified at our lives becoming <em> that </em> public. “You mean, like as your date?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As my boyfriend.” He clarified with a look that told me he was concernedly exasperated with me. “Is that so surprising?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked away, “Kinda… I mean, that’s in front of a lot of people, Heero, people that know you as Relena’s husband and have no idea that you left the former Queen of the World for a man.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers came round to my chin and forced my gaze back to him before he soundly kissed me. “Not just a man, but a strikingly handsome man who is a former gundam pilot who helped save not only the world Relena was named queen of, but also the colonies as well.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn it, when he talked like that about me, I couldn’t resist him or what he wanted. Pulling him to me, I sealed our mouths, nipping at his bottom lip until he opened his mouth to me and let me explore every inch of his mouth my tongue could reach. He responded in turn, tongue questing into my mouth and twining with mine as he pulled me closer, his hands sliding down to knead my ass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero pulled back, his cobalt depths dilated with lust as he pulled me even tighter against him. “I want to taste you.” He growled and it took my brain a minute to figure out exactly what he meant by that and then all the blood in my body happily ran south.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell this man is going to be the death of me…and I was gonna die blissfully. “Yeah?” I murmured huskily, my fingers raking through his thick locks. “That can be arranged.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Within minutes, Heero had us on the bed with me naked and him half naked as my hands were working at getting his pants off, but damn his chest is distracting. All that smooth olive skin covering hard, compacted muscle and even the scars he had from the wars were small and almost perfectly flat. I attached my mouth to a nipple and let my tongue flick over it, enjoying the gentle groan it elicited as Heero’s hands softly ran over my body. “Tell me what to do.” Heero whispered as my teeth pulled at the hardened nub in my mouth, evoking a gasped moan. One of his hands ran down the side of my body, caressing my hip, before it dipped between my legs and gripped my hard shaft. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling his fingers wrap around my erection had me moaning against his skin, my hips undulating into his hand. With a final flick of my tongue against his nipple, I pulled back and groaned, “This is a good start.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began slowly pumping my length as his lips pressed into my neck, his body pushing me until I was on my back and he was propped up next to me. He sucked at my skin, arousal spreading through me as every nerve ending was acutely aware of where he was touching me. His lips mouthed my earlobe before he breathed into my ear, “Tell me what to do, Duo, I don’t want to hurt you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was used to being on the receiving end of dirty talk, of listening to others telling me what they wanted me to do, but there was a definite carnal response to the idea of telling Heero what I wanted. Heero’s hand continued to stroke me, his thumb gently running over the slit and making me gasp at the undiluted pleasure that spiked through me. “Fuck, ‘ro, just don’t use teeth.” I groaned as he began pressing kisses down my chest, his tongue darting out to carefully swirl around a nipple before continuing lower. His hand came to rest at the base as he settled between my spread legs, one hand resting on my left hip and those stormy blue eyes looking up at me expectantly. Okay, so he needs more instruction than no teeth, I should’ve known that, Heero wasn’t one to just go into something blindly. “Use your tongue to just lick the sides, you know how you like it when I run my tongue from—holy <em> shit! </em> ” My hands immediately gripped his hair as Heero flattened his tongue and pressed it against the underside of my cock, licking from the base to the head before he swirled it around the sensitive tip experimentally. “Oh hell, Heero, that’s it,” I groaned as he dragged his tongue down the side again, his hand moving up and down my length languidly. “Now, the, um,” watching his tongue trace the veins on my cock was extremely distracting, “my tip is really sensitive so I’ll, <em> fuck Heero </em>,” I huffed as he sucked on the side of my dick, “I’ll let you know if it’s too much, but um, you can just take my cock in your mouth as much as possible.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes glinted with plume and I chuckled at his obvious satisfaction at being able to make me respond like this. He shifted forward, his eyes still locked with mine as he licked from base to head again before he opened his lips and let my cock slide into the wet heat of his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I groaned, my hips bucking up as my fingers twisted around his hair. “Oh god, ‘Ro,'' I whimpered as he sunk down deeper, taking me further into his mouth while his tongue continued to lave against my heated skin. “So fuckin’ good.” Very slowly he began to bob up and down, coating my entire length with his spit until his lips were sliding easily along my cock. “Just like that, baby, always knew y-you were a quick learner.” I quipped, earning a flat look from my boyfriend currently taking half my shaft into his mouth. “Now, gently suck as you’re pulling up,” I instructed, “but careful of the tip, just be gentle with anything you do there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero’s eyes dropped down as he watched what he was doing, his free hand stroking at my hip as he began doing what I said and pulling loud moans and gasps from me. I shouldn’t put it past Heero to be good at anything he put his mind to and he was most definitely putting his mind to <em> this. </em> He was soon sucking harshly as he came up until he got close to the crown where he would suddenly stop sucking and gently run his tongue along the tip, his tongue dipping into the slit teasingly before descending down once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My breaths were coming in panting huffs, fingers pulling insistently on his hair as I felt my orgasm coming embarrassingly early, but hell, it had been a long fucking time since I got head and with it being <em> Heero </em> giving said head, it’s a miracle in itself that I didn’t cum as soon as he told me he wanted to taste me. “H-Heero, fuck babe, I’m gonna cum,” I gasped, my hips bucking into his mouth as he sucked hard while his tongue pressed against the underside of my cock. “Shit, ‘Ro!” I moaned as his hand left my hip and caressed my balls, his calloused fingers gently rolling my testicles against each other while he let me thrust carefully into his mouth. The wet heat combined with him sucking like there was no tomorrow and that devilish tongue had me seeing stars as my orgasm suddenly rolled over me, my cock twitching and my stifled cry was the only warning Heero got before my seed was spilling into his mouth. “Hell, oh yeah,” I panted, watching as Heero swallowed everything I gave him, “you’re so fucking hot.” Lust filled cobalts looked up at me as he slowly pulled off my spent member and licked his lips. Fuck, <em> that </em> was hot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero moved forward and kissed me deeply, the salty taste of my own cum still on his tongue. “You’re a good teacher.” He sibilated with a roguish grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I gave him a devious smirk as I rolled him over and slithered down his body to where his cock stood proudly, red and angry and already leaking. “Well then, let the teacher reward you…”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy birthday to me, I get a whole party of stuffy upper crust societal snobs as a present! Heero realized it was my birthday not long before we were departing for Relena’s hoity toity party and immediately apologized for not realizing it was on the same day. He even offered to call and tell Relena we wouldn’t be coming, but as I said many times, once I’m committed, I’m doing it and so with the promise from my sexy boyfriend that he’d make it up to me, we left. It wasn’t exactly like the date chosen as my birthday meant much honestly, it was just the marking of me being another year older even though we didn’t know <em> when </em> I actually did turn a year older. I chose September only because that’s when most people were born, so my chances of being born sometime in September were higher than almost any other month. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party was being held at some magnificent mansion and if I had been in a better mood, I’d probably have gawked in wonder at it, but as it was all I did was whistle lowly as we stepped out of Heero’s car. That was apparently enough to gain a glare and a huff from some elderly socialite who quickly left my presence before she even got a glimpse at my date coming round from the driver’s seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero handed the keys to the valet and then grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers as he pulled me reluctantly up the steps. He smiled softly over his shoulder at me and I did my best to happily smile as we moved to the front door of the mansion. It definitely was a large mansion—perfectly manicured lawn with shaped hedges and soft lights to brighten the front porch in the waning light. The tall white marble columns spoke of the wealth of whomever owned the house and I shot Heero a nervous look, but his eyes were confidently forward as he continued to walk with purpose and strength while I trailed behind him almost like a lost puppy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was <em> totally </em> out of my element here, but Heero had been in and around this constantly for years. Even before they had married, Heero was constantly at Relena’s side either as her date or her security, usually as both. While this might not be his element, he certainly fit into it better than I did. Even though we were both dressed in tailored tuxedos—complete with tails—we looked much differently in them. Heero’s strapping form with his broad shoulders and muscled torso filled out his suit to where he looked dapper and poised in it, his shoes practically gleaming from how clean they were and even his unruly hair was somewhat tamed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side was me, my wiry build left me to look like I was drowning in my suit even though it had been tailored to me. Unfortunately, next to Heero I looked like a little kid with my wide eyes and bright lips and already loosened tie. There had been a cummerbund at some point too, but that ended up on the floor of the car while Heero wasn’t looking—those things were too damn annoying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero pulled me past the other people waiting to be verified before they could enter the event and the guard at the door just nodded to him, though he cast a wary glance at me. I gave him a disarming smile, halfheartedly holding up Heero and I’s linked hands as the brunette pulled me past them and into the mansion before the guard even had a chance to protest—<em> if </em> he was going to, he obviously recognized Heero so maybe being with him was enough to give me a free pass from the scrutiny. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party was in full swing from what I could see. A jazzy band was playing, which surprised the hell outta me, and while no one was dancing, there were quite a few people milling about and talking with each other. Caterers carried trays stacked full of champagne flutes and some kind of appetizers, which I definitely was interested in getting my hands on because I was <em> starving </em>. Heero told me dinner was included, so we didn’t eat, but as the party didn’t start until 7:30PM, dinner wouldn’t be until 9PM and I was beginning to think I should’ve eaten a whole meal instead of just a snack as dinner was still an hour away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I glanced furtively at the people around us, disliking having this many people around us that I didn’t know, but Heero seemed completely at ease and I let his calm demeanor put my own nerves to rest—a little. Heero leaned over to my ear, “Relax, Wufei’s in charge of security and so only invited guests are here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wuffles?” I perked up at knowing there was another pilot here and I quickly scanned the room to look for the familiar slicked back hair, but I didn’t see him anywhere with so many people around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero chuckled as he pulled me further into the mansion, my eyes darting around to see that we were in the large foyer and to the right where I spied the band was actually a separate room, the doors wide open to give a more fluid atmosphere between the foyer and what looked like a ballroom. “Quatre and Trowa should be arriving later as well, but they usually skip the dinners.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” I frowned, but Heero just shrugged. He most likely just accepted their refusal for dinner and never asked why. Pretty sure he only questions <em> me </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heero! There you are!” Relena’s voice floated through the crowd and I almost rolled my eyes at how people parted for her like it was the fuckin’ Red Sea. Dressed in an elegant blue ball gown, her hair piled high upon her head in ringlets, she smiled brightly as she approached us, but her eyes were clearly on Heero. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relena.” Heero murmured, dropping my hand so he could accept her definitely-longer-than-it-should’ve-been hug. Relena turned to me and also embraced me, though <em> that </em> hug was quick and awkward as hell, her smile pulling slightly tight as she looked me over. She might be okay with me and Heero in private, but it was obvious that she wasn’t ready for it to be known so openly in her high societal circles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Princess.” I simpered, snickering at her unladylike huff. Yup, still got it, I can get under someone’s skin in five words or less! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duo, you don’t mind if I…<em> borrow </em> Heero for a little bit, do you?” She asked pleasantly, already linking her arm around Heero’s, my boyfriend frowning at the honey blonde woman. “I’ve had people asking all night where he is and wanting to ask him a few questions. You’re welcome to tag along, of course.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Tag along? </em> Like hell. I glanced at Heero, watching as his cobalt eyes darkened to stormy grey with growing anger, but he didn’t try to disentangle himself from her. “Well, I don’t mind, but you’ll have to ask Heero considering he’s an adult and his own person.” I finally answered, smiling brightly. “He might be my boyfriend, but he is autonomous from me.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced around serendipitously at my words to see who might be listening and it was painfully obvious she hadn’t informed most people about her divorce from Heero. Of course, in her circles it probably was seen as the worst thing she could do, especially if word got around that she lost Heero to a man. The whole reason I didn’t want to go in the first place. “Of course, Heero do you mind? Please?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heero looked from Relena to me, but at my light smile, he finally nodded to Relena. “Only for a little while.” He murmured and she quickly dragged my gorgeous boyfriend away and left me standing awkwardly among people who were <em> completely </em> out of my league. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, I grabbed a champagne glass from a passing caterer and began to mill about, nodding and chatting with a few people, but otherwise observing most people. I tried the appetizers and decided I am <em> still </em> not one for the fancy finger foods at these kinds of parties—the roasted goat with feta cheese on a cracker, sorry on a <em> taralli </em> as I was snootily informed by one of the caterers, wasn’t bad, but anything with snails or fish eggs makes me want to vomit. I might be low born and used to eating half rotten food, but you’ll <em> never </em> get me to eat snails and fish eggs no matter how hungry I am. That’s a line I’m not willing to cross for any damn reason. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes in, I finally found Wufei who was too busy to be much fun to talk to me. He gave me a tight nod with a soft smile as he quickly informed me he was on the clock and couldn’t talk with me while on duty. I understood, but considering my wayward boyfriend and lack of other friends, I really just wanted to stick around him. Apparently though I was too distracting and he eventually shooed me away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if it isn’t the hellcat of the gundams.” A smooth voice drawled and I grinned up at Zechs—sorry, <em> Milliardo </em>—as he and Noin approached me. Finally, some faces I recognize that can talk to me! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! I see you two got dragged into this too, huh?” I chuckled, sipping my champagne as I gave Noin a quick hug and held out my hand to the platinum blonde whose hair was tied back in a simple ribbon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milliardo hesitantly shook my hand, but then smiled at me. “It’s been a long time, Maxwell.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I heard you two crashed an awesome party a few months back, sorry I missed out on it,” I laughed, “I happened to be out of the country that day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, yes, we looked awfully hard for you.” Those ice blue eyes turned frosty as he ran his gaze down my form and I suddenly wondered how much he had discovered from my school friends. “Did you recover from your trip?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded and shrugged nonchalantly, “Of course, you know me, I always bounce back.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were worried.” Noin said softly, though she was frowning at me. “We were relieved to hear you made it back.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me,” I grinned, “I was relieved too, for a while there I thought I might never come back.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milliardo’s eyes slid away from me and followed someone in the room. I fought the urge to turn around and see what had caught his interest, but the former Lightning Count’s expression was contemplative and so I knew it wasn’t an impending attack or some shit like that. “My sister told me you and Heero are a couple, so why are you here alone and he is with my sister?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I did look that time, catching sight of Heero’s tall frame as he prattled with some elderly man, Relena still on his arm. “She asked to borrow him, though supposedly it was only for a little bit.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noin groaned and shot me an apologetic look, “Relena’s idea of a little bit can be <em> hours </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cursed under my breath, my eyes still following Heero who looked over as if he felt my eyes upon him and ruefully smiled at me, mouthing ‘sorry’ to me. I just raised my glass to him and waggled my eyebrows at him as if I wasn’t bothered whatsoever by it while inside I was definitely regretting my choice to attend. It was already going to be insufferable with Heero by my side, but without him, this was just slow torture.  “Well, we’ll see.” I murmured, my fingers spinning the fluted glass lazily. “Eventually I’ll just go up and say I’m taking my boyfriend home so he can fuck me in our bed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you do, please inform me first, I’d love to watch.” Milliardo smirked and suddenly I liked the elder brother of my boyfriend’s ex-wife a lot better. Does that make him my ex-brother in law if he’s Heero’s ex-brother in law and we’re together? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” I grinned roguishly at him and then with another nod, the two of them left to continue making their own rounds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I went back to walking about, waiting for them to say dinner was served, but I still had at least a half hour before that. Most people around me nodded politely, but I could see the judgment at my long hair as if it were an obvious sign of my non-conformity, ha if only they knew! I caught a glimpse of my handsome boyfriend and smiled to see  him holding Clarissa in his arms, the four year old’s dress matching her mother’s almost perfectly. She caught sight of me and I waved to her as she brightly smiled and began squirming to get down. She said something to Heero, who looked up and met my eyes and shot me a soft smile before he let Clarissa down, the little girl immediately running to my side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duo!” She giggled, grabbing my hand. “Do you like my dress?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her speech had greatly improved from the first time we had met and I smiled down at her, those blue eyes a perfect match to her father’s. “Absolutely, Little Princess.” I grinned, making her twirl around. “You’re going to steal all the boys’ hearts.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wrinkled her nose, “I don’t want their hearts.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laughed, a bit too boisterously from some of the heated glance I received, but I just snickered conspiratorially at Clarissa. “These people are too stuffy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded sagely, her expression reminiscent of Heero’s serious face as she thought hard, tugging me to walk with her. “We can go to my balcony.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Your </em> balcony, Rissa?” I asked, letting her pull me around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what Nanny Mary calls it whenever we are here.” She said, dragging me towards an open door that I spied a balcony through. <br/><br/></p>
<p>We stepped out into the fresh air and I immediately picked Clarissa up and spun her around the empty balcony. The blonde haired girl giggled at my antics as I put her back down. The warm autumn night was just what I needed and I leaned against the banister, looking up at the sky. “Well, I like your balcony.” It was clear and away from the city, you could see the stars shining brightly, but still not the same as in space. I certainly loved Earth for many reasons, but there was <em> nothing </em> like being in space and surrounded by the stars and planets.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarissa leaned against the banister too, just tall enough that her eyes could see over the top and she pointed down below to where I could barely make out a shimmering pond. “Daddy took me on a…the boat that’s a bike?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A paddle boat?” I grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, “He took me on a paddle boat last time we were here, <em> all </em> around the pond. Daddy is really strong!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded with a chuckle, “That he is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does Daddy show you how strong he is?" Heero's daughter asked and I blushed as I thought of the way he swept me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom without so much as a grunt before giving me a toe-curling blowjob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He has, many times," I answered as I reached down to pull one of her curled ringlets, making her giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this a private balcony?” A voice called and I turned around, immediately stepping in front of Clarissa to block her from possible danger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but if you want privacy, then we can leave.” I smiled, pushing away from the banister and grabbing Clarissa’s hand, her other hand gripping my slacks tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It <em> is </em> you! Duo, right?” The man stepped out of the shadows and my eyes widened as I recognized him. White wispy hair framed pale blue eyes of the elderly man from the brothel. He held onto his cane as he moved closer, smiling brightly at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Odysseus.” I said, completely taken off guard to see the old man at Relena’s party. Obviously the people who had paid for the rights to fuck the students were rich, entitled people and quite a few were arrested and prosecuted for their crimes, but I certainly hadn’t expected to run into anyone <em> here. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded and chuckled, “So you do remember me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pulled Clarissa out from behind me and knelt down so I could look her in the eyes. “Go back to Daddy and Mommy, okay? I’m gonna talk to my…friend here, all right?” She nodded, her bottom lip quivering and I sternly said, “Straight back to Daddy, Rissa.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Duo.” She quickly scampered away, slipping through the door and disappearing into the fray. I could only hope that Odysseus being here was coincidental, but I wasn’t about to let Heero’s daughter get caught in the middle of anything.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you would have been arrested since I heard you were at the brothel when it was raided.” I blurted out before I could think it through, his presence completely throwing me off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I was, but since I had never actually touched anyone, my charges were dismissed.” Odysseus smiled, his cane tapping loudly on the concrete balcony as he stepped closer. “I overheard that they couldn’t find you and that you were some kind of…agent?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked past him and into the ballroom, hoping to catch Heero or Wufei’s eyes, hell I’ll take catching <em> anyone’s </em> eye at this point! But I couldn’t see either ex-pilot and everyone was too busy chatting to notice my rising discomfort. “No, I had been bought for the weekend.” I hedged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Odysseus cocked his head, “Hmm, so you’re not an agent?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” I said curtly, pushing away from the balcony. “I’m sorry, but I really need to—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t leave yet.” The old man suddenly hissed, his face contorting with anger as he used his cane to try and block my path. “There are things we have to discuss.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No there aren’t!” I growled, pushing his cane away as I stormed past him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop!” He yelled authoritatively and a few people glanced towards us, but seeing the two of us—the scene probably looking very much like a grandfather scolding his young teenager grandson. “You have <em> no </em> idea what you did, do you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I whirled around, confusion evident on my face. “What <em> I </em> did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you were working with the Preventers,” Odysseus said, once again moving to block my path. “You were feeding them information, weren’t you? You destroyed hundreds of dreams by your actions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t do a damn thing except take you fucking sickos down.” I growled, stepping towards the elderly man. “I destroyed hundreds of dreams? You and the others like you destroyed hundreds of <em> lives </em> with what you did.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe those who received the job of their dreams would disagree.” A deep sinister voice said from behind me and I immediately recognized it, knowing who was speaking before I even turned around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jason.” I breathed, staring up in shock at the tall raven haired man that was supposed to be behind fucking <em> bars </em>, not living it up at Relena’s party. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Odysseus gave me a demonic smile, “I do believe you already know my son.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Son? </em> Jason was Odysseus’ fucking son?! How the hell did that get missed? Staring up at the muscular man who radiated anger and triumph, his dark eyes smoldering with hatred and lust as he stared at me, I could only think wistfully of one thing:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I should have damn well stayed home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dhampir<br/>Page 11<br/>4/5/2021</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so, I <strong>totally</strong> wasn't planning to have Jason show up again, but when I think about how powerful this man was supposed to be, how much pull he had and how insidious their network was, I couldn't imagine him not getting out. </p>
<p>Haha, and you all thought it'd be smooth sailing now... ^_^ </p>
<p>And thank you in advance for the kudos, comments and continued love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter Forty Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Wednesday! Woo-hoo! </p><p>I got bad news about my knee, so I'm updating early, my annoyance is your boon! ^_^ </p><p>Nothing major, just my hip problems have now led to knee problems that can't be fixed until my hip problems are fixed, which also can't be fixed until my shoulder problem is fixed. </p><p>So fun!! ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Disclaimer:</b>
  <span> I do not own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gundam Wing</span>
  </em>
  <span> nor any of the characters. <br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sum Tuus<br/></b>
  <em>
    <span>Chapter Forty Eight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…son, huh?” I said casually, tilting my head as if having Jason standing in front of me again was no big deal. “I knew there had to be more behind the old man just wanting some sexy company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odysseus pursed his lips in annoyance. “You destroyed my empire, you slut. Do you have any idea the amount of work I put into cultivating those schools? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Decades</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my life work and you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father.” Jason interrupted, his tone cold, but respectful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man smacked Jason in the leg with his cane and I barely silenced my snorted laughter, “Do not interrupt me, boy, or do you need another lesson?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be best to move this conversation away from prying eyes and listening ears.” He said through gritted teeth and I quirked a brow at odd the father/son interaction, though hell, I’ve got no parents so maybe this is normal, but Odysseus looked to be an 80 pound cripple with a cane while Jason was most definitely at least two hundred pounds of imposing hulking muscle and yet Jason was deferring to his father that he could easily punt off the balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck are you out of jail?” I asked, eyes flicking from one to the other, but still keeping my stance relaxed as if I wasn’t on edge at being blocked on the balcony by one of my nightmares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason ran his eyes up and down my form, lust sparking in his dark eyes. “It’s nice to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the judge and prosecutor.” He grinned, “My lawyer was able to protest every judge and prosecutor until my friends were given my case. The charges were dismissed just this morning and my father thought it would be prudent to </span>
  <em>
    <span>network</span>
  </em>
  <span> this evening, but it is certainly a surprise to spot you here, my boy.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your boy.” I spat, my mind already sifting through those I met tonight that could be new benefactors, unfortunately though I knew all too well that many people were two-faced and just because they seemed friendly and good didn’t mean they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he rushed me and my body froze as an unexpected flashback of our last encounter disoriented me long enough for him to crowd me against the banister, his hand reaching back to grab the base of my braid as he yanked my head back harshly. “You’ll always be mine,” he chuckled darkly, his leg shoving roughly between mine and pushing painfully into my groin and eliciting a hiss from me. “I own you, Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared up at him and spit in his face before scathingly growling, “No one owns me, you bastard. Now let me go right now before you fucking regret it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He angrily wiped the spittle off his cheek before his hand balled into a fist and came hurtling towards my face, my arm moving to block the punch, but the power behind it still jarred me. I was a close range fighter, but I was about swiftness and stealth, not brawn and power and so despite blocking the punch, it still glanced my cheek hard enough to smart. “We really should continue this conversation elsewhere.” He muttered darkly, yanking my body to him with the hold he had on my braid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo.” Heero’s rumbling voice filled the balcony and Jason froze beneath the thunderous anger heard there, but oh was it music to my ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya Hee-chan.” I chirped, my voice tight with fury as I braced my hands against the banister for leverage. Knowing Heero was there though was enough to let me relax a smidge despite the current position I was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looked over his shoulder, sneering at Heero and then back to me with a smirk. “Sorry, but we’re a bit preoccupied at the moment.” He told my boyfriend as he leaned in closer to me so that our lips were only centimeters apart. “So why don’t you scram, your friend is in good hands with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is this, Duo?” Heero asked, his voice becoming clipped and emotionless and I knew Heero was shifting into Perfect Soldier Heero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Jason.” Is all I said and I could feel Heero’s anger intensify. “And his father Odysseus, though pretty sure that’s not his real name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason.” He growled and suddenly Jason’s monstrous body was ripped from me, the surprise causing the former head master to let go of my braid as Heero flipped the man flat on his back with a satisfying thud. Before Jason even opened his eyes, Heero had a gun pointed at the man’s head and the click of the safety being flicked off felt deafeningly loud. “You hurt Duo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark desire coursed through me at the lethality in Heero’s tone, that he was ready to shoot Jason point blank for me spoke of the depths of his love, but I also knew I couldn’t let him do that. It would eventually destroy him, no matter how much Jason deserved it, Heero grieved every life taken and I didn’t want him grieving that waste of space. Wrapping my arms around Heero’s waist, I ducked beneath his arm to grin manically at Jason. “I don’t think you’ve met my lover, Jason. This is Heero Yuy, former gundam pilot 01 and he doesn’t like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason’s eyes didn’t leave the gun barrel pointed at his forehead and for the first time I saw him actually looking frightened. Even when he was facing me and I had a knife at his throat, he seemed more angry than scared, but before Heero's intense, wrathful gaze he quavered and looked ready to piss his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heero,” I murmured, pulling his rigid body against mine—well more like I pulled my body against his because he was damn well immovable. “I’m okay; he didn’t do anything to me here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He deserves to die.” He snarled, finger pulling the trigger slightly, but not enough to discharge the gun. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Heero! What is going on?” Wufei yelled, quickly coming to our side, his own gun already drawn and I looked up to see that the whole calvary had arrived with Quatre and Trowa hot on his heels and Zechs and Noin quickly striding our way too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, ain’t this just a barrel of laughs? This was about to turn into a whole shit fest and while I certainly would love to see Jason eviscerated, I don’t think Relena would ever forgive us—okay, she’d always forgive Heero—for ruining her party. “Hey love,” I said gently, placing my hand over the gun and pushing it down as Heero took a seething breath, “its okay, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre appeared at my side while Trowa stepped to Heero’s other side. My sweet blonde friend took one look at the scene and immediately deduced what happened, “One of your benefactors?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The worst one.” I confirmed, glancing at him and watching his usual warm blue eyes suddenly turn cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sadist.” He said coolly and I definitely didn’t want to know what was going through his mind. “And him?” He asked, jerking his head over to where Odysseus was taking in the whole ordeal with open shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The father and apparently the true mastermind behind the schools, no one suspected him and he never touched the…merchandise as far as I know. So apparently they released him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zechs—damn it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Millidaro!</span>
  </em>
  <span>—appeared next to Wufei. “My dear sister came running over to say Heero was going ballistic, but from what I see he looks quite collected.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call Commander Une,” Wufei barked, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jason Adamos was released without our knowledge and considering the threat he was known to be to one of our own, we should have been informed immediately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noin flipped her phone shut. “Already done. I called her as soon as I recognized this man,” she pointed to Odysseus, “he was at the brothel when it was raided and so I knew whatever the situation, it had to do with Duo and that damn mission.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odysseus’ glanced from me to Heero and then to Noin, suddenly hunching down slightly. “I-I don’t know what’s going on, I was only speaking with Duo because I recognized him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, “Please, you’ve already given yourself away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason suddenly began chuckling, the sound dark and insidious as he glanced at me before grinning at Heero. “I’m sure you’ve fucked him, he’s got a sweet ass, doesn’t he?” He taunted and I felt Heero tense, the idiot had no idea what he was playing at and I glared at Jason to shut the fuck up, but of course he didn’t listen. “And when he screams, ah you won’t hear anything better, especially if you take him dry. Have you done that yet?” Jason smiled sinisterly, his dark eyes malicious and wicked, “He likes it rough, I’m sure you know that, practically begs for you to fuck him raw. Your little slut—” The sound of a gun shot rang through the whole mansion before screams filled the air and panic ensued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason writhed on the ground, hands holding his groin as he screamed in agony and Heero looked coolly at all present as he lowered his smoking gun. “Accidental discharge.” Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the balcony, Quatre and Trowa flanking us while the others remained behind to deal with whatever fallout there was going to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero pulled my dazed ass to the front of the mansion and onto the front porch before he stopped, immediately handing the gun to Trowa and then wrapping his arms around me tightly. “Are you all right?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” I murmured into his chest, soaking in his warmth and the smell of gunpowder. One hand buried into my hair as Heero buried his face into my neck. “I’m good, Heero, but I’m damn happy you came when you did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should have stayed home.” He muttered against my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled, my hands soothingly running up and down his back. “True, but then I wouldn’t have gotten to see you shoot Jason’s cock off.” Wails of police and most likely ambulances could be heard and I glanced around me to see the flashing lights coming up the drive. “That was the best birthday present ever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to give statements.”  Heero sighed, finally pulling back from me so he could search my face for any signs of distress, but I smiled softly at him and kissed his lips. “I’m glad you told Clarissa to find me, she told me she didn’t like your friend and that he showed up on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> balcony. I told Relena to alert Wufei and get Clarissa out of here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just trying to get her away from Odysseus; I didn’t even know Jason was there at that point.” I admitted, “But I’m glad she wasn’t there to see what went down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two officers appeared, Trowa intercepting them before they got too close, but I knew Heero and I would need to be separated and questioned about what happened. Heero knew the same and with a quick kiss, he walked away to talk with the officers with Trowa and I glanced at Quatre who shot me a strained smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re in for a long night, Q-Man. And we didn’t even get dinner, damn it!” I whined loudly, causing the blonde to laugh as the tension bled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you a plate, okay?” He said, bumping shoulders with me as one of the police officers approached us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I speak with Mr. Maxwell please?” He asked and with a sigh, I nodded, moving away from my friend and following the officer to a few yards away where we could talk more privately. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was near two in the morning before Heero and I were released to go home, the other pilots remaining with us until everyone accepted the accidental discharge, which may or may not have been a lie. No one could actually say and with five upstanding citizens claiming it was an accidental discharge and me honestly saying I couldn’t tell you if it was or not, the police eventually agreed and turned the investigation over to the Preventers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Une was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, practically spitting mad, when she discovered that somehow Jason was released from custody and not a damn soul told her. Come Monday, heads were going to roll, if they weren’t rolling already. But she quickly agreed with the accidental discharge claim and sent us all home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre gleefully informed us just as we were leaving that his contact at the hospital told him that while Jason survived having his dick shot at, they did have to remove said appendage and his balls because they were too mangled to save. Oh sweet justice! This is one time I can get behind Wufei and his whole justice thing, it was just too fitting and I chortled all the way home while Heero looked at me like I might actually be losing my mind.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once we were home, Heero immediately disappeared into the bedroom where I could hear him stripping his clothes off angrily. He had kept his anger quiet until we finally got behind closed doors, but now it was barely controlled.  I followed sedately behind him just to see him disappear into the bathroom, the door slamming closed loud enough to make me wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water turned on and I contemplated joining Heero in the shower, but decided he needed some time to cool down. I slowly stripped out of my own clothes until I was just in my boxers and flopped on the bed as I listened to the muted sounds of the shower. My eyes slid closed and I was almost drifting to sleep when I heard a yell followed by multiple bangs that were most definitely flesh hitting something hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heero!” I yelled, coming into the bathroom and tearing back the curtain to find my boyfriend staring angrily at his fists, now bloody with pieces of broken tile on the tub floor or barely hanging onto the wall. I turned the water off and grasped his hands in mine, worryingly looking over his knuckles and assessing the damage. “You idiot.” I hissed as I grabbed his towel and gently wiped the blood off. “What the hell, Heero? Your knuckles are a mess!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get his words out of my head.” His voice rumbled with agonized anger and I looked up into his fury filled eyes, Jason’s words replaying in my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was just trying to get a rise outta ya.” I muttered, pressing the towel to his knuckles and trying to stop the blood flow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he did that to you and to hear him talk about you like that—” He cut himself off, his body shaking with anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned up on the balls of my feet and kissed his slack lips. “I don’t care what he says because I’ve got you and you know the truth of who I am. Do you think I’m a slut or that I enjoyed what he did to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Heero snarled, almost aghast I would even ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s all that matters to me, love.” I smiled, pulling Heero from the shower and slowly drying him off as he had done for me a few weeks back when I had been too exhausted. “Now come to bed because I definitely want some birthday snuggles and we both need sleep.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero looked ready to protest, but one look at me had him nodding mutely instead. I wasn’t unaffected by the way the night had turned out and what I needed more than anything right then was Heero to hold me tight against him so I could feel safe. I knew with him beside me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> would ever be able to hurt me again except for Heero himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I led him back to our bedroom and pulled him beneath the covers still naked as I forced him to spoon me from behind and wrap those strong arms around me, his heated body warming mine. And surrounded by Heero’s presence and smell in our bed, I finally let myself succumb to blissful sleep where nothing waited in my dreams to haunt me. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 7<br/>4/7/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heero comes to save the day ^_^ </p><p>And sorry that it's another short chapter, but well, I write to where it feels good to stop, not to a certain length. </p><p>I'll see you all Friday!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter Forty Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Friday my lovely readers, yay! ^_^ </p><p>I hope you are all well and have a great weekend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer: </b>I do not own <em>Gundam Wing</em>...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Forty Nine<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The weeks following Relena’s party were hectic, to say the least. Jason and his father claimed we attacked them, Une worked to redeem herself in our eyes by forcing the police to give control of the case and investigation to her, claiming it was their jurisdiction since it was tied to her agents—retired or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero had to go before a judge since a prosecutor decided to charge him with First Degree Assault and despite it only being a preliminary hearing to decide whether the felony charges would stick, the judge dismissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the charges. Of course, it probably helps when you have five gundam pilots appearing at court along with Relena Peacecraft, Commander Une and the best lawyer Quatre could hire, even though Heero told him he could hire his own damn lawyer. Like my little blonde Arabian would let him do something as trivial as that, ha! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, the judge added charges to Jason and Odysseus—who’s real name was Antonio Adamos—current cases (which included the original charges levied against Jason and now matching charges for his father) and then reamed out the prosecutor for </span>
  <em>
    <span>daring</span>
  </em>
  <span> to charge the Champion of the World. Pretty sure that prosecutor is going to be finding a new job very soon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can find another job because there were few who would hire someone stupid enough to go after one of ours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Une fired a whole slew of people as well as brought charges against the judge who dismissed the case against Jason and the prosecutor for being involved in one of the brothel schools. As we obviously knew, despite the extensive files Lucius had kept and his cooperation with the Preventers, there were other benefactors that had slipped through the cracks and so Une promised to have comprehensive background checks on everyone who was chosen to be on the cases involving any benefactor investigation or trial. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty sure she’s just trying to kiss ass after losing her best agent, but Heero promised me he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>intention of ever returning to the Preventers no matter what Une did. Only if Wufei specifically requested his help would he return, but only temporarily and he made that clear to Une before we left the courthouse that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was now October and let me tell you, I am fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>horny.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want sex and not just sex, but sex with one very specific, hellaciously sexy man, who was so far refusing my advances. Ever since the party, he had pulled away </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> and no amount of seductive antics from me was getting through to him this time. Oh, he was attentive and caring and there had been a few moments of heavy petting and delicious grinding, but when it came to actual sex…poof, my downright handsome and erotic boyfriend would disappear as Heero would suddenly clam up and say he wasn’t ready for that step yet. Or any step, apparently, because not only was sex off the table, but any kind of sex as he also suddenly began refusing anything that involved zippers being pulled down or being naked together. Even in that, prior to that stupid party Heero would sleep in boxers or less, but after he began sleeping in pants or full pajamas, as if I wouldn’t notice the change.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Every rejection to move further was a blow to my emotions as the only thing that had recently changed was Jason and what he had said. It was one thing to know what I had gone through, but to come face to face with someone else who had slept with his lover, well that seemed to be the breaking point for Heero. There was the definitive proof that someone else had me, used me, </span><em><span>damaged</span></em> <em><span>me.</span></em><span> And that’s really what it came down to, didn’t it?</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m damaged goods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero couldn’t see past it and so no matter how much we moved forward, if he didn’t want to fuck damaged goods then we weren’t ever going to make it. Eventually passionate kisses and grinding weren’t going to be enough, they already weren’t enough for me and I didn’t know how to approach it with Heero. How do I tell him that I need more than what he’s willing to offer? Especially when months ago I had told myself I was content with celibacy if that’s what it meant to be with him? Apparently while I might not lie to them, I’ll lie to myself because who the fuck was I kidding when I thought just being around Heero was enough? It’s why I left in the first place because being friends wasn’t enough. If I was going to be with Heero, then I’m going to want </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thoughts were stealing my sleep and even when I fell asleep, I would awake with a start, full of apprehension and fear. I was just waiting for the inevitable fall out once more and Heero was sensing it too as even his arms wrapping around me and murmuring that he loved me didn’t do anything to help me. He seemed just as unsure of what to do about this standstill we had come to as I was, often floundering as he watched me leave the bed to go find something to occupy my mind with, often catching up with the paperwork I was always putting off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had followed me a few times, but eventually would just quietly watch me slide from the bed, those luminous cobalt depths glinting in the moonlight as I disappeared once more—sometimes for a few hours and sometimes for the entire night. Once again we were taking steps back, not forward, and I wasn’t certain how to move in the right direction once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here I was on one such night, deciding that maybe what I needed was to work out some of the sexual tension in my system so that I wouldn’t feel like a lust crazed animal whenever Heero walked into view. I didn’t have any paperwork left to do anyway; I had finished that two nights ago and had already partially filled out next month’s too well ahead of schedule. It hadn’t helped that the night had started out so promising too with a movie that ended in an intense and frantic make-out session that had hands roving and sweet moans from both of us, but as soon as I as recommended we move to the bedroom, Heero immediately slowed down and instead insisted we finish the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then said he had an hour or so of work to finish up since he was still doing Hilde’s job on top of his own—not that I blame the woman, but apparently now that Heero was helping she didn’t feel as pressured to come back to work and had her hands plenty full with five children and that whole new dynamic. I had told her to take all the time she wanted, but I was getting tired of Heero using her absence as an excuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so I ended up going to bed, randy and aching to be fucked in a way that I hadn’t ever felt before. The damned school certainly seemed to have turned me into a whore because I definitely didn’t feel this deep need to be stretched and filled before. Or it could just be the desire to have Heero and knowing that if it hadn’t been for the school then maybe Heero and I would already be having sex. Of course, if it wasn’t for that mission, I’d still be hiding from them and not in contact with any of them, but at least I wouldn’t be thrumming with all this pent up sexual desire either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Heero had finally come to bed as well, slipping in behind me and wrapping his arms around me, it sent a frisson of desire straight to my shaft and brought the damned thing to life. Feeling his arms snug around my torso, his face buried into the nape of my neck so that every hot breath only heated my blood even more and his hard body pressed up against my back had me so turned on that I needed to either leave the bed or I was going to end up forcing him to bed me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I was no rapist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled out of his grasp, glancing over my shoulder to see the hurt expression on his face before I was out the door. I couldn’t stay because if I stayed another minute I was going to pin him down and have my wicked way with him, something he had made clear that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t ready for</span>
  </em>
  <span>. More like wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> be ready for. So instead I disappeared into the basement and began taking out all of my frustration on one of the punching dummies Heero had. I pictured every single asshole I had ever dealt with and beat the thing until I was a sweaty, spent mess. The dummy was leaning to the left and had a few deep depressions that I knew weren’t going to go away…looks like I owe Heero a new punching bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo, are you all right?” Heero’s rumbling baritone floated across the room and my spent body suddenly found the energy once more as I felt a shiver run over my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked across the mat to where Heero stood warily watching me in a pair of sleep pants. Nothing else and with all that gorgeous olive skin on display, I felt my heart rate spike as lust filled me. “I’m just fine.” I responded sarcastically, but my normally husky voice sounded like I just smoked an entire pack of cigarettes in a row with how gravelly it had come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cocked his head, those calculating blue eyes narrowing slightly as he took in my form. I’m sure I made a mess of a vision right now, sweat dripping from my body, my shirt long since gone along with the sweatpants I had gone to bed in so that all I was standing in was my boxers. Thankfully they were buttoned in the front, but if my erection got any harder I wasn’t going to be able to hide it in the thin material. My hair was drenched with sweat and falling out of my braid to stick in wispy strands to my face and back as I stood slightly panting and trying to play off the predatory expression I could feel on my face as nothing more than the shadows playing tricks. “You don’t look fine.” He answered lowly, starting to come towards me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scent of his cologne wafted over me when he was about six feet away and I bit down on the inside of my cheek to keep myself from groaning. He was driving me crazy and he wasn’t even within touching distance yet, a shuddering breath leaving me as I watched him come closer. I probably looked like a caged animal, feral and crazed, and it wouldn’t be far off the mark from how I was feeling either. I couldn’t decide if I should tackle him to the ground and peel those pants off as I ran my tongue over every inch of bronze skin or if I should run and hide until I got these damned hormones under control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Duo?” Heero asked, finally stopping within inches of me, the heat radiating from his body causing me to shiver in anticipation. “You can tell me.” He added in a small whisper, those gorgeous eyes of his filling with concern and tender care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tell him? Tell him what exactly, that I want him to fuck me right here and now and I don’t care if it’s without lube because all I want is to feel him in the most intimate way possible? Because I’ve done that, maybe not so crassly, but I’ve told him I wanted him in every way possible, I’ve tried to engage it and engage him and every time I’ve been rebuffed. So instead of saying anything, I just continued to stare at him, my mouth going dry as my eyes took in the rippling sinew of his arms and the strong, solid chest right before more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo.” Now he’s sounding exasperated and my fingers are itching to curl around his hair and yank him to me so I can devour his mouth. I’m glad he’s so close because at least he can’t see how hard I am right now, how just his proximity and my name on his lips is enough to have me coming undone and it’s killing me to know he doesn’t, or can’t, want me like I want him. “Why have you been leaving our bed so suddenly every night? It’s been almost two weeks now, Duo.” He pressed, his hands reaching out and caressing my bare shoulders. “Is it nightmares? Am I making you uncomfortable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave a bark of laughter as I looked at him with incredulity, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uncomfortable?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Damn it, Heero, you tell me you’re not ready to move forward and so I’m doing everything I fucking can to respect your choice and you want to know if you’re making me uncomfortable?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed with confusion, “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Insufferable man! Unable to resist any longer, I pressed my body against his so there was no mistaking what he’d done to me and sealed our lips together, pouring every ounce of feeling I have into it as my fingers found purchase in those thick chocolate locks and pulled him even closer. His hands slid to cradle my hips, thumbs stroking against my hip bones, and he opened his mouth to my questing tongue, his own erotically twining with mine as I moaned libidinously at the sensation. Fucking hell, he tastes divine and I want it all, all of him and everything from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait—” He began pulling away, but I refused to let him this time as I captured his lips again, nipping at his bottom lip in warning. Of course, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heero</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he’s not exactly afraid of me since he’s quite capable himself and so more firmly, he pushed me back, “Duo, wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Argh!” I growled in frustration as once again my own boyfriend is cockblocking me. “See? I’m not the one uncomfortable, Heero, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are and I’m over here going fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you’re not ready when you were a month ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Heero trailed off and so, feeling my anger building, I stooped down to pick up my sweaty pants and stalked up the stairs and back to our bedroom. He wants me to be in the bed? Fine, I’ll be in the fucking bed, but there’s no way I’m going to get any sleep when every fiber of my being won’t be satisfied until I actually get to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> the stunning man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Heero finally came upstairs as well and looked at me briefly before looking away from the angry glare that I kept on him. I had rolled to my side so that I was practically on the edge of the bed, my back to him which wasn’t new, but usually we ended up in the middle of the bed with Heero curled around me chest to back. This time though when he slid into the bed, he didn’t move any closer and he must have been on the very edge as well because I couldn’t feel his body heat at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a heavy sigh and for a moment I swore I felt fingers trailing over my braid, but I wouldn’t turn to look and it was so faint it could have been just the rustling of the sheets. Heero didn’t move any closer and as we both laid there in complete silence and yet obviously awake, I felt the tears starting to prick. I squished my eyes tightly closed and willed myself to sleep because I wasn’t going to cry about this, no, because if I started I wasn’t going to be able to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Heero’s breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep, but not me…no, there would be no sleep tonight for me. Instead, I stared at the door and contemplated what I should do. Running away wasn’t the answer this time, I knew that all too well, but it felt like staying wasn’t an option either. I had asked him once that if he wanted me but couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me, where did that leave us and neither of us had an answer, but it was starting to become quite clear to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t working and it was torturous to stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stayed where I was all night and when Heero’s alarm went off, I pretended to be asleep so I wouldn’t have to face him yet. He had shifted in his sleep some, his hand reaching out to wrap around my braid like always, but not close enough to actually wrap his arms around me. I felt him move, the bed dipping as his hand suddenly caressed my bare shoulder and it took everything in me to remain relaxed and not lean into that touch. Then he was rolling from the bed and I kept my eyes gently shut and my breathing regulated until I heard the door click, letting me know he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A creature of habit, as always. It also meant that I could get up and go run and so as soon as I heard the firm footsteps that led to the basement, I slipped from the bed and got myself ready and dressed. I laced up my shoes, grabbed my keys and hit the pavement in a sprint. My thoughts wandered as I ran, trying to figure out what was the best way to tell Heero it would be best if I leave because staying was starting to hurt too much. I was a fool to think that I would be happy with just having him in title only because it wasn’t enough when I was so close to him every day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could still work for me, we could still keep in touch and everything, but I needed some distance so I could think clearly and figure out how to be around Heero without responding so viscerally to him.  I could be a good friend, right? I could find a way to stay by the wayside and be happy, right? The answer was a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my mind, but I would find a way. If I was anything, I was tenacious and so I’d figure out a way to do it, but I wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>My run went longer than I had meant for it to go, I had become so lost in thought that I had blown past my normal halfway point and kept going for another two miles before I finally turned around. The run back was slower even though the adrenaline in my veins wanted me to go faster, but I just wanted to drag out the inevitable a little longer. I knew what awaited me back in Heero’s house and I didn’t want the corresponding conversation that would follow me coming back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way Heero wasn’t going to want to talk, especially because it was the weekend and we didn’t even have work to distract us—at least not for long. I’m sure we can find </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that needs attending, though I honestly don’t know what since I’m not only caught up, but ahead right now. We’re supposed to leave next week to meet with prospective clients and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heero isn’t going to let me go alone this time considering the state I came back home in last time. I guess I’ll just have to change the reservations to two single rooms and spend as much time in there as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped short as I approached Heero’s house, panting slightly as I saw the familiar white limo parked out front. Why would Quatre be here so early in the morning? I waited a moment to see if he was in the limo, but when he didn’t exit, I made my way into the house. Toeing off my shoes, I hung my keys back up and moved further into the house until I saw Heero and Quatre sitting quietly at the kitchen table as they sipped tea together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” I said, plastering a bright grin on my face that was only half fake. I guess the talk with Heero was going to have to wait and I was elated and dispirited by the delay. I finally found the courage and I wasn’t certain I would be able to find it again once our little blonde Arabian went home. “Is everything okay? You’re here pretty early.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua blue eyes studied me carefully, a blonde brow arching to let me know he saw right through me. “No, everything isn’t okay.” He finally said, “I needed to talk to both of you though, so we have been waiting for you to come home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it Trowa?” I immediately asked before I dispelled that thought myself. If it was Trowa, Quatre wouldn’t be sitting here calmly at the kitchen table. “It’s Wufei, isn’t it? Did something happen on his mission?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde shook his head, “No, they’re all fine, I just needed to talk to you two. Do you want a chance to shower first?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…what? He’s got me all in knots about what he needs to talk to us about and wants to know if I want a shower? “Fuck, no!” I said, worriedly looking over the former Sandrock pilot. Now that I was looking more closely, he didn’t look well, his blonde hair seemed lackluster and he had dark circles under his eyes that it looked like he tried to hide with concealer, but I could still see them. “Are you sick, Quatre?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave me a tired smile, “No, Duo, I promise I’m not sick. Come on, let’s take this to the living room, please.” Quatre gracefully stood and moved into the living room with me and Heero trailing after him, both of us sharing a concerned look. It was obvious that Quatre was stressed about something and it felt like he was being a tad too formal at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about?” I whispered to Heero, but he just shrugged and shook his head. His fingers brushed against my hand before he suddenly pulled back and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He had already showered from the looks of it and I caught the scent of the soap he used as he walked past me and sat down on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking between the couch and where Quatre stood, I chose to sit in the single overstuffed chair and did my best to ignore the hurt look that passed over Heero’s face before it became blanketed in stoicism. He’s hurt? He’s the one who’s been rejecting me again and again for the past month! Maybe I’m better at hiding my emotions behind smiles and jokes, but I can’t hide forever behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre sadly looked at the two of us and shook his head as he took the seat next to Heero and turned so he could look at both of us. “You both know I don’t make it a habit to meddle in the lives of others or share secrets between friends because I find that to be a misuse of my abilities, but I can’t stand by idly this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flinched, pulling up one leg to rest the knee under my chin. “Is that why you look like shit? Because of me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of both of you,” he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment. “You’re both so stubborn, but even across town I can feel the dark emotions emanating from both of you and I can’t sleep or focus. I’ve tried to let you two work it out, but it’s been over a month now and the emotions are getting darker, not lighter. And I know you,” he gave me a pointed look, “are about to make a rash decision, so I’m intervening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero looked at me, watching as I curled up to make myself unassuming, but that doesn’t work when all the attention is on me. “What rash decision?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” I started, biting at my bottom lip momentarily before I met those mesmerizing blue depths. “You don’t want me and I get why,” I finally admitted with a defeated sigh, “but it hurts too much to stay near you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” He responded roughly, threading his fingers through his unruly hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, “Yes it is because otherwise you wouldn’t keep pushing me away. I get it, I’m used and damaged and fucked up more than you imagined, but I can’t be near you like this and keep being rejected.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you were going to run away again?” Heero rumbled angrily, his eyes narrowing as my own hackles rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I snapped, “I promised I wouldn’t and so I’m not, but I figured it’d be best if I move out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched his fists, his face contorting with dark wrath as he growled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Move out?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, you two.” Quatre gasped, his hand over his chest and his face pinched at the pain he was experiencing. “How the hell you both can make such a mess of things, I don’t know, but obviously you two can’t be expected to handle this alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just made his choice perfectly clear.” Heero said, leaning back into the seat and crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at me. Not one to back down, I glared right back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heero, have you explained why you’ve been hesitant to move forward?” Our friend asked and I tensed, it's one thing to know it and it’s a whole other thing to have to hear the words aloud. “Because as it stands now, Duo is feeling rejected and unwanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gee, thanks buddy, just lay it all out there for my boyfriend to pity me. Heero glanced from me to Quatre and shook his head curtly, but remained silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre gave us both a flat look that clearly said he’s exasperated with us. “I can only put into words what I feel from you, but I don’t know your thoughts, I’m an empath not a telepath.” When neither of us spoke, Quatre tiredly sighed and rubbed his temples gently. “You’re both such stubborn asses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chortled, an impish smile pulling at my lips at hearing my sweet, angelic friend cuss. Quatre almost never cussed, but when he did it always got a laugh from me because those words didn’t sound right coming from his lips. “I’m rubbing off on you.” I teased as I snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quatre cracked a smile at me. “More than you know, my friend, but that’s a discussion for another day.” He looked at Heero and pursed his lips, “Heero, I can tell you don’t want Duo to leave and that you love him and I know Duo loves you, but you two need to communicate. Right now, you two either start talking or I start spilling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence stretched between us, but I didn’t feel like there was much more I could say. I had already admitted that I knew why Heero didn’t want me and that I was planning to move out, so what else was there to say? So instead I just stared at my arm as I picked at the hem and tried to ignore the eyes boring holes in me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to move out.” Heero suddenly blurted out just as Quatre opened his mouth and I glanced up. “And I don’t think you’re used or damaged, but…” he sighed, looking at me with pained cobalt eyes, “but with everything that’s been done to you, I didn’t want to pressure you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you mean ‘pressure me’?” I asked in confusion, “Hell Heero, if anyone has been doing the pressuring, it’s been me, but you’ve made it quite obvious that you don’t want that. You say not yet, but it’s pretty clear to me that it’s not ever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were forced to whore yourself out,” he sibilated angrily, “you were tortured and beaten and treated like some kind of object instead of a person, I don’t want you to feel obligated to have sex with me just because we’re dating when you have been sexually traumatized.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mouth kept opening, but no words were coming out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obligated?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought I felt obligated?! And what the hell does he mean sexually traumatized? Yeah, I’ve got my share of nightmares and I definitely needed a reprieve from sex for a while, but it’s been months and for the past few months all I’ve wanted was to sleep with the sexy as hell man. Damn, if he’s telling the truth then he’s got more self control than any other person alive! Here I am throwing myself at him and he’s been refusing it because he thought I was doing it because I thought it was expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously communication is not our forte. And then, even though it was the completely wrong time to do it, I started laughing. It started out as a small chuckle, but as Heero stared at me in bewilderment it grew into a loud almost braying laugh as tears streamed down my face. Oh Shinigami, we really were a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duo, you’re scaring Heero.” Quatre said amusedly as he smiled softly at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” I chuckled, trying to get myself under control, “I just can’t believe how fucked up we are. What would we do without you, Quat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be miserable.” He deadpanned before he stood up and smiled at us. “I believe you two have some things to discuss and I really need some sleep. Neither one of you have been sleeping much and it’s been keeping me up at night. I can usually block during the day with some difficulty, but I can’t during the night and the dark emotions coming from you both have been robbing me of my sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I jumped up and hugged the lithe blonde close, “Thank you for butting in.” I grinned at him as he nodded and Heero stood to accept a short hug from the Arabian before he was out the door, leaving Heero and I alone. With a sigh, I sat down on the couch and waited silently for Heero to sit down as well. “So, it sounds like we need to work on our communication.” I quipped, gaining a small smile from the handsome man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you really going to move out?” He asked quietly, a frown overtaking that smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked away and nodded. “I figured that would be best, ya’know? It was starting to hurt too much to be this close to you and know you didn’t want me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you.” Heero breathed out and I could feel the desire reverberate through his words, “I just didn’t want to force you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I didn’t want to force </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I sighed, looking up at him through my bangs almost shyly. “Do you think I’m ruined or…tainted or some shit like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Came his quick and emphatic answer and then his arms were around me and he was pulling me close. “Not at all, but I thought sex would be too traumatizing for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, “What ever gave you that idea?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heero paused, trying to carefully choose his words before he delicately said, “Your arrhythmia started the one time we were advancing in that direction.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” I chortled quietly before resting my head on his chest. “That wasn’t because the idea of sex scared me, it wasn’t really even my arrhythmia, it was a damned panic attack because I thought you were going to leave me once you saw just how far the scarring went.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that shallow.” He answered, tucking me beneath his chin. “I don’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>you got the scars, but I have plenty of my own. I’m not perfect like so many like to claim.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not like Relena.” I warned as I closed my eyes and Heero snorted. Surrounded by his heat and calming smell, I felt myself relax into his embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were then we wouldn’t be together, I told you before I don’t want her, but I do want you.” I could hear the hunger in those last four words and if I wasn’t so emotionally and physically spent, I’d have jumped his bones right then and there, but now that all of this was out in the open and I was pressed against his warm chest I just wanted to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need a nap first.” I mumbled, his chest shaking with gentle laughter before he swept me into his arms and carried me as if I was nothing to our bedroom. Normally I’d never get into bed all sweaty and dirty after a run, but I was too exhausted to care and didn’t even fight Heero as he gently laid me on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped into the bed too and pulled me against him once more, a content sigh escaping both our lips. “I could use one too.” He whispered into my hair before I let sleep take me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dhampir<br/>Page 11<br/>4/9/2021</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, look at that! They solved their issue in ONE chapter! Hahaha! </p><p>I know, I'd have loved to have them end it with finally having sex, but considering Duo didn't sleep at all and has been emotionally exhausted for weeks, it just didn't feel right or proper to have them fall into bed together. </p><p>I cannot believe next week will be the <em>last week</em> I post this 0_0 </p><p>But I'm so happy with it and I hope you are too! ^_^ </p><p>I think you all can guess what happens in the <strong>next</strong> chapter, hehe...</p><p>See you all Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter Fifty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I hope everyone had a great weekend ^_^ </p><p>It's Monday and this is the last week I'm updating this story T.T </p><p>Here is Chapter Fifty, also known as: <strong>Heero's Finally Ruined!</strong></p><p>One more after this people!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer: </b>I really think I can stop saying this, but since it's been there so long, I feel like I should just keep doing it until the end.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sum Tuus</strong><br/>
<em>Chapter Fifty</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I know, you’d think that with the gates of communication open, we’d wake up from our nap and fuck each other’s brains out, but that’s not what happened at all. Instead, we talked <em> a lot </em>, I discovered part of Heero’s sudden withdrawal was that he was blaming himself for what happened at Relena’s party. I hadn’t wanted to go and he had, if he had gone alone or not at all then the encounter between Jason and I would have never happened. </p><p> </p><p>I pointed out that if we hadn’t gone, then it would’ve been possible for Jason to have gotten off scot-free and disappeared into the ether somewhere before Une was even informed. I would go toe to toe with that sadist every day of the week if it meant he ended up behind bars where he belonged—and dickless. There were days I wished someone had recorded Heero shooting off the fucker’s junk because I would watch it every day, of course then Jason and his father might have had more of a case if there was video evidence. Pretty sure we still could’ve won quite easily though. Oh well, it’s a good thing I was there to see it because I definitely replay it in my mind often.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, all this emotional upheaval had certainly put a damper on any and all extracurricular activities I’ve been pining for. I mean, we weren’t being chaste little virgins, but we were taking it slow and not just because we wanted to. We had the meetings with new clients to attend and I most certainly wanted to finally make love to Heero in our own bed in our own house, not some hotel room and definitely not in Hilde’s house. </p><p> </p><p>Make love.</p><p> </p><p>That was a new way to describe sex for me. I’ve never made love, I’ve always fucked or been fucked, had sex with, shagged, screwed, banged or a hundred other words that was anything except lovemaking. And I can admit the idea was daunting now that I was thinking about it that way. Before I had been denying Heero for so long and then he was denying me and now that all the obstacles were out of the way, it was becoming this slightly perfected idea in my head. </p><p> </p><p>I definitely wanted to do it though, but considering we were currently at Hilde’s house surrounded by the Troublesome Trio and twin babies who were now almost three months old, sex was not going to happen here. My eyes flicked over to where Heero was currently scowling at the three boys who were ecstatic over having a new uncle. We’d been there for three days so far and were supposed to leave later that afternoon and the boys hadn’t left Heero alone for more than five minutes since we had arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Literally, at least one of them had crept into our bed every night. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay boys,” Dan said, reaching down to scoop Artemis off Heero’s back just to have Archer take his place. Heero shot me an exasperated look that had me rolling with laughter as Dan just sighed. “Archer, get down. Uncle Heero needs a break.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want a turn!” Achilles pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and giving a little huff. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Dan grinned, giving me a wink that had me on edge, “you boys are giving all this attention to Uncle Heero that I bet Uncle Duo feels unloved.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” I sat up straighter as three black haired heads turned in my direction, bright blue eyes trained on me. “N-no, I totally feel the love! I feel <em> all </em> the love, I promise!” But now that the idea was in their little heads, they started towards me and suddenly I was vaulting over the couch as the three gremlins took chase after me. It’s a good thing I’m damn fast! </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” I heard Heero murmur quietly to Dan and I smacked his head as I whizzed by, the yells and giggles of the triplets just behind me. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re it!” I called, but he just smirked at me, amusement clear in those mesmerizing cobalts as he watched the boys chase after me. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Half an hour later, I finally collapsed onto the couch into Heero’s lap in exhaustion. The boys had finally tired out and were now all tucked in for a nap with Hilde coming out of the twins’ room where she had been breastfeeding them and getting them to sleep. “I’m so fucking tired.” I muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“You, tired?” Heero teased and I shot him a glower. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t see you nonstop running from three terrors.” I growled, making Hilde giggle at us.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you two,” Hilde laughed, “tell me how the contracts went. Any problems?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” I grinned at the woman, “We’ve got three new clients and Heero here even got two of them to agree to a higher price once we sat down to negotiate.” </p><p> </p><p>“How did you get them to agree to a <em> higher </em> price?” She asked Heero incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, “The first client miscalculated the distance of the wreckage they wanted salvaged from our closest port, which was almost double what they had requested the quote for. I merely stated that they could either agree to the <em> correct </em> price now or if they wished to argue, once we were finished the job and had proof of the further distance they could pay triple.” His tone was bland, but there was a small bit of excitement in his eyes as he recalled the meeting. I definitely enjoyed watching the client, some hotshot CEO, squirm as Heero proved their faulty calculations with precision and finesse, though watching the third client we had on L4 turn red with embarrassed anger was my favorite by far. “The other client kept insulting Duo and so I kept raising the price with each insult until the client caught on. We were still cheaper than almost any other company they received a quote from, but we will make almost triple the original quote.” </p><p> </p><p>Hilde’s eyes flashed with anger as she scowled, “He kept insulting Duo?” </p><p> </p><p>I lazily leaned against Heero, “He kept making disparaging comments about my hair and whether I was actually a woman or not. I didn’t particularly care as long as he didn’t make a move towards me, but Heero here just kept blandly increasing the price until Mr. Sorctes signed the contract and stormed out.” I laughed jovially, “It was hilarious.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad Heero was there with you,” she grinned at me, “because I know you usually let that shit roll off you, but I keep telling you not to just put up with it. At least now you’ve got someone who isn’t willing to let people talk bad about you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”Dan complained, “You make it sound like I let people talk bad about you!” </p><p> </p><p>Hilde yanked her husband into a quick kiss, “Please, I don’t give people the chance to talk shit about me and if they do, I certainly don’t give you the chance to defend me.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is sexy watching you give those people a tongue lashing,” Dan murmured, pulling Hilde’s slight frame against him, “especially the other day when that old lady made a comment about the size of our family.” </p><p> </p><p>“Dan, we have company.” She hissed, but the flush on her cheeks and how she didn’t move away certainly belied her annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, Duo has caught us doing worse.” </p><p> </p><p>I snorted, “You two are like rabbits, seriously, you just had <em> twins </em> and I know Dan already wants more.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Dan protested as Hilde stood up to put distance between them, “The doctor just cleared her two weeks ago and <em> everyone </em> is asleep. Do you know how often that happens? I’ll tell you, not fucking often enough!” He watched as Hilde left the room, heading towards their bedroom, and with a quick look at Heero and me along with a salacious smile, he was up and doggedly following after her. “Excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>I turned towards Heero, taking the moment to deeply kiss him as I ran my fingers through his thick locks. “Ready to go home?” I asked, those beautiful ultraviolet eyes boring into mine. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dan!” </em> Hilde’s surprised squawk came from the bedroom followed by giggling and a shriek that turned into a moan. </p><p> </p><p>Heero’s chuckle was deep and rumbling as he wrapped his arms around me, “More than ready.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The door slammed shut and was bolted before I found myself full of an aggressive boyfriend devouring my mouth. Hot <em> damn </em> did he know how to suck, the way his tongue dominated mine, teeth scraping against my tongue as his hands ran down my back had me melting into him. I dropped the bag in my hands to the floor and buried my hands into his unruly hair, moaning lewdly as he pressed his body against mine and let me feel all that hard muscle beneath his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>I pulled back with a slight gasp as he suddenly slid his hands over my ass and between my legs so he could pick me up, fingers digging into my inner thighs. Wrapping my legs around his waist allowed me to look down at him by just a few inches, but I enjoyed making him have to look up to me for once. “Someone’s eager.” I teased, but rolled my hips so he could feel he wasn’t the only one. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d say we’ve waited long enough.” Heero said, already heading towards the bedroom as his fingers caressed my thighs. I tilted my head, sealing our lips together once more as I let my tongue slide between his lips. I had no doubt Heero could walk his entire house blindfolded, and so turned my attention to much more pleasant activities, such as how far I could get my tongue down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>I expected to be thrown on the bed and have Heero crawling on top of me in the heat of passion, but he took me by surprise when he gently laid me on the bed as if I was some precious bundle that he didn’t dare hurt. Instead, he stretched out next to me and cupped the side of my face as he pressed his lips to mine in a languid kiss, his tongue mapping out my mouth as if it were the first time we’d kissed. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly his hand moved down from my jaw to run over my clothed chest until his hand found the hem of my shirt and slipped beneath it. I shivered as his fingers stroked across the skin of my abdomen, his touch leaving a scorching path of desire behind as it slowly moved upwards once more, pulling my shirt up along with it. The pad of his thumb gently rubbed over my nipple, eliciting a groan from me as it began to harden beneath his ministrations as he continued the languid kiss that was leaving me quite breathless. </p><p> </p><p>Finally pulling back for air, I looked into dark cobalt depths, so dark they looked almost midnight blue, and traced my finger along his bottom lip. “I love you.” I whispered, watching those gorgeous eyes warm at my words as Heero pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he responded just as quietly, “and I want to show you as long as you’re ready.” </p><p> </p><p>I chuckled as I rolled my eyes, “I’ve been ready, Hee-chan. Trust me I’m well past ready and have moved to about to combust if you even think about stopping.” </p><p> </p><p>Then he was kissing me again and the way his lips moved against mine and how his tongue stroked mine sent frissons of pleasure through my whole body. Suddenly he rolled his body so he was straddling my waist and both hands delved beneath my shirt, pushing the fabric incessantly up until we had to break the kiss before he was wearing my shirt. With that barrier gone, Heero’s lips began trailing down my jaw before attaching to my neck and sucking against my jugular, eliciting a libidinous moan from me as I finally got my hands working to run up his tapered waist. </p><p> </p><p>I tilted my head, giving him more access as I began pulling his shirt out of his jeans. Fingers teased my nipples and I gasped, body arching into the touch as Heero chuckled against my skin. “S-shut it, Yuy.” I snapped, but it came out more of an annoyed moan and he completely ignored me as I tried to unsuccessfully pull his shirt off. Damn broad shoulders… “I want this off,” I tugged at the fabric, rolling my hips upwards as I impatiently tried to get the white t-shirt off of him. How the hell he looks so fucking sexy in white I will never know—I look damned washed out—but he looks a lot more sexy naked and that’s what I want right now. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so impatient, Duo.” He quietly laughed, pulling away from my neck and the pleased glint in his eyes told me I definitely had a hickey there. Settling his weight more firmly onto my waist, he gripped the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled the fabric off his body and I felt my mouth go dry at all that glorious bronze skin before me, his taut abs and rippling muscles were chiseled perfection and I immediately ran my hands across the compact sinew. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re finally going to fuck, so yeah, I’m a little impatient.” I sniped as I began unbuttoning his jeans with one hand while the other palmed him through the thick denim fabric. </p><p> </p><p>His hands gently grabbed mine and pulled them away as he stepped off the bed. “We’re not going to fuck,” he corrected, my eyes locked on him as he deftly unzipped those tight jeans and began teasingly pulling them down, “I’m going to make love to you, Duo. They’re not the same and I’m going to show you the difference.” </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, okay, they’re different in my head for sure and it’s with <em> Heero </em>, so I know it’s going to be unlike anything I’ve ever done before, but how much different could it be physically? The incredulity must’ve been apparent on my face because Heero snorted at me and gently shook his head before his underwear disappeared and my thoughts completely turned lecherous as I stared at the hard shaft that hung heavily between his legs. Oh I couldn’t wait to feel that inside of me and the jolt of lust went straight to my own erection that was straining against my jeans. </p><p> </p><p>“Get over here,” I ordered gutturally and Heero came as directed, but instead of letting me kiss him, he ducked his head and swirled his tongue around my nipple before allowing his teeth to carefully nip at the hardened nub. “Oh fuck!” I gasped, my hands tangling in his hair as he quickly laved that nip with his tongue.  “You’re driving me insane, ‘ro.” He switched to languish the same attention on my other nipple, causing another libidinous moan to escape between my lips—hell, it’s not escaping at all, my lips are open and my moans are loud and salacious, but from the way Heero is grinding against my clothed erection, it’s quite obvious he is enjoying it. </p><p> </p><p>My eyes slid closed as another groan filled the air, Heero’s lips beginning to leave a trail down my chest and heading southward, and I gasped as his tongue swirled around my navel teasingly. A slight pull on my braid had my eyes snapping open and I looked down my body to find mischievous cobalt depths looking up at me as his left hand began undoing my jeans. My breath caught as he tantalizingly pulled my jeans down along with my boxers and I shivered as the cool air suddenly met my hot flesh, but Heero didn’t give me long to feel the temperature as he stepped off the bed and yanked my clothing all the way off before returning once more. </p><p> </p><p>I would’ve laughed if I wasn’t moaning so damn loud as Heero immediately wrapped his lips around my length and began teasing the turgid flesh. He obviously lost his hesitancy about sucking cock. But as I said before, he’s a damn quick learner and as he swirled his tongue around the crown of my shaft, I trembled beneath him, “You’re so fucking good at this, ‘ro,” I moaned as I pulled roughly at his hair, wanting to be buried deep in his mouth, “keep goin’, baby, just like that,” I gasped as he suddenly descended lower and I bucked when the tip of my cock touched the back of his throat, “oh fuck yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>A hand caressed the side of my balls before sliding further back and pressing into my perineum, making me gasp with surprise as he stimulated my prostate from the outside and swallowed around my length. Heero moaned around my cock and I suddenly pulled him upward as I felt my orgasm approaching way too soon. </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the base of my erection, I squeezed tight as I gasped at the dry orgasm rolling over me, my body convulsing with pleasure as Heero watched me. “<em>Fuck </em>, holy hell, Heero.” I groaned, squeezing even harder to make sure I didn’t actually cum and panting as perspiration suddenly appeared on my body. “Shit, you better get to the love makin’ if you want me to last, ‘Ro, because I don’t think I can stop another orgasm.” I wheezed as I slowly released the base of my cock. </p><p> </p><p>The worry on Heero’s face turned to lascivious arrogance as he moved and captured my lips in a torrid kiss that was as sweet as it was filthy and I moaned into his mouth as I gripped his hips and rolled our erections together. Oh damn, does that feel good, the velvety skin of his length against mine as they slid against each other was addictive and I began thrusting upwards into his grinding as we continued the passionate kiss. “Duo,” he said hoarsely as he pulled away, “I want to be in you, but I’ve only read articles on how to prepare you, I’ve never done it before and I don’t want to hurt you.” </p><p> </p><p>I brought a hand up to cup his cheek, smiling softly at his innocence before kissing him gently and chastely. Damn, I’m going to ruin him and I’m going to enjoy every minute of it. “Grab the lube and I’ll show you.” </p><p> </p><p>Rolling off of me to his side of the bed, he opened the drawer to his nightstand and grabbed the clear lubrication that we’d only used a few times for hand jobs. I turned over onto my stomach and then got to my hands and knees as he turned back around to stare wide-eyed at my change in position. My ass was on full display and even though I had no qualms about being fully exposed, I still felt my cheeks flush at the way his eyes roved over my ass and his cock twitched, precum beading up. </p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Heero,” I called, smirking at him over my shoulder, “Hey, Hee-chan, are you going to stand there or are you joining me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” He stayed where he was for another minute as if actually thinking about it before he was on the bed behind me, a hand caressing on half of my ass as the other held the bottle of lube. “What do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hand me the lube,” he quizzically did as I said, watching me as I slicked three of my fingers before tossing it back to him, “and now you watch.” I reached between my spread legs and slowly circled the rim of my entrance. “Always tease a little first,” I explained, watching as Heero swallowed audibly as my one finger continued the slow teasing before sliding inside. I winced a little at the slight burn, it’d been a long time since I’ve been penetrated, but knowing that this time the choice of bed partner and sex was mine certainly made me thrum with pleasure I wasn’t used to. Sex was usually good, mainly pleasant, but with this I felt like I was constantly on the edge of orgasm just from the way Heero watched me, the way his voice sounded when he said my name and how his hands lovingly touched me. </p><p> </p><p>Supporting myself on one arm as I worked the single finger in and out of my ass wasn’t exactly easy, but being able to watch Heero’s expression as he followed that finger was erotic in a way I hadn’t experienced before. His lips were slightly parted, those gorgeous eyes of his were a dark stormy blue as his hands caressed every inch of skin he could reach from where he knelt between my legs. </p><p> </p><p>“After a little bit, you add another, oh fuck,” I moaned as the second finger slipped in, “finger and then you can scissor your fingers between thrusts.” Showing him what I meant, I slowly thrust the two fingers in and out before scissoring them and stretching my rim. “And if you crook your fingers and stroke around, you’ll f-find my prostate,” I huffed as I did just that, a dark groan leaving my lips as I stroked that bundles of nerves gently. I wasn’t trying to make myself climax and considering how on edge I’ve been this whole time, I wasn’t about to even play with it. </p><p> </p><p>Heero continued to watch me with rapt attention, but from the way his licked his dry lips, I knew he was reaching his limit for control. He still hadn’t said a word, but the lust on his face spoke a thousand words that made me feel more comfortable as I spread my legs further apart and erotically moaned. His hands squeezed my hips tightly for a moment before they suddenly disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Heero?” I asked, biting my lip as I watched his eyes close for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>When they opened again, I saw the pupils heavily dilated as he met my gaze, his eyes almost black with desire. “Yes. A third finger?” He asked and when I nodded, I suddenly felt a finger not my own pressing between my two and I gasped at the sudden intrusion. </p><p> </p><p>“F-Fuck,” I groaned as he began pumping his finger in at the opposite time of my own two. Panting, I felt my one arm supporting most of my weight beginning to tremble as I began panting with need. “Heero, fuck, I need you.” I sibilated, my head dropping down and I felt a kiss being pressed against my lower back. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me take over.” Heero said and as my fingers slipped out, they were quickly replaced with his  that were bigger and coarser than my own. I cried out as he thrust them in, stroking me from the inside as I had told him to do, and I began pushing back against them even though my ass burned at the hasty stretching. </p><p> </p><p>“More,” I moaned, my cock already leaking as he continued to crook his fingers and I hoarsely yelled as his fingers pushed into my prostate. “Right there, babe,” I gasped and then gave another cry as he pressed harshly into it again, “oh fuck, Heero, oh god I need you <em> right fucking now</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>His fingers continued to pump in and out, pressing against my prostate with every inward thrust as he stretched my entrance as much as possible. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure.” I growled, throwing a glower over my shoulder at him. “Show me this lovemaking you claim is different.” </p><p> </p><p>“Turn over.” He commanded, his fingers leaving me feeling empty as I quickly rolled onto my back as I watched him drizzling the slick lube over his cock. His hand slid up and down his impressive length, spreading the lube and I unconsciously spread my legs and scooted up the bed somewhat. </p><p> </p><p>My hair caught under my arms and I quickly grabbed the base of my braid to pull it out of the way only to find that half of it had come undone. Looking at the loose tresses momentarily, I slid my gaze to Heero and quirked a brow at him, “Such a naughty sneak, Mr. Yuy.” I teased as I brought my braid over my shoulder so I could lay back and began undoing the braid. “You only had to ask.” </p><p> </p><p>A slight dusting of red appeared on his cheeks at being caught, I should’ve known that pull was more than just a way to get my attention. He stole my damn hair tie! “Hn.” Heero grunted as he slid between my legs, gripping the base of his shaft as he teased my stretched rim with the crown of his length. But instead of pressing in, Heero leaned down and captured my lips in a tender kiss, his tongue twining with mine as if it were some slow dance between our mouths. My moan was swallowed by his mouth and I looped my arms around his neck, one of my hands burying into his hair at the nape. </p><p> </p><p>Then he was pressing forward, my body arching with a gasp as for a moment my muscles refused him entrance before the bulbous head was accepted and his sunk deep in with a single movement. A slightly pained gasp left my lips before I could stop it and my body trembled at the girth of his cock now pulsating within me. “F-fuck!” I said, dropping my head back onto the pillow as Heero looked down at me with concern as he began to pull away, but I quickly locked my legs around his waist and used all my limbs to pull him back to me. “Don’t, just give me a minute.” I growled as I pressed kisses against his neck, but I could feel how rigid his body was in my arms. “Heero, I love you, I’m okay, but it’s been a while and so I need a moment to adjust. You’re not little.” I chuckled, as I adjusted to his length deep within me. “Normally you move forward a little at a time, but I’m okay.” </p><p> </p><p>His hand had wrapped around my loose hair, fisting it tightly as he met my mouth with a gentle kiss. “You are?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I promise.” I smiled at him, his concern for me touching because it definitely wasn’t something I normally received. We shared another kiss, this time longer and more passionate, and I slowly began rolling my hips and getting used to the feel of Heero within me. I gradually relaxed my tight grip on the handsome man who was all mine and moaned as Heero shifted, his cock twitching within me. “Move, Heero, please start moving.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked ready to protest, but then he nodded and pulled out just a little before he rocked back in, eliciting another moan from me. “Good?” He asked, his free hand stroking the side of my face. </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my hips as he rocked forward again, the wonton moan loud and long, “Oh, I’m more than good. More.” Agonizingly slow, Heero pulled out a little more before rocking back in just as gently, the pace long and deep, but definitely not fast enough. I pulled him back to me for another kiss and whimpered needily as he pushed against my prostate, the frissons of pleasure causing my body to pull taut against his. “Right there, ‘ro, oh fuck yeah, faster, baby.” I panted against his lips, watching as his eyes looked at my face for any signs of pain, but when all he saw was unfettered pleasure, he finally picked up the pace. His hips snapping forward as he buried himself deep within me, “Oh fuck, yes, just like that!” I crowed, nails digging into his shoulders as the other hand yanked at his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Like that?” He panted, dropping his head into the crook of my neck and pressing open mouthed kisses against my sweaty skin. His thrusts lengthened, but went just as deep and still quite slow, which allowed me to feel the slow building of pleasure as never before. Normally it was quick and fast and hard, all things I liked for sure, but with the way Heero was thrusting, I could feel all of him, every ridge along his hard shaft, every time he pressed against my prostate and how every nerve in my body could feel the movements as he slid in and out of my ass. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” I moaned, my legs wrapping around his waist once more as I pressed my body tightly against his. “S-shit, Heero, I love you so fucking much.” I whispered as his teeth scraped against my skin and I whimpered as he thrust just a little harder at my words. “Oh god, keep doing it like that. I want you harder, ‘Ro.” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he was pulling away and sliding his arms beneath my legs so he could yank them from around his waist and place the crook of my knees into his arms. Then he was leaning me forward and practically bending me in half, but oh, it was so <em> perfect. </em> “I love you,” he sibilated between kisses, his thrusts becoming harder and faster and so fucking good I felt like I was burning from the inside out. I trembled in his arms, words beginning to falter as he pressed incessantly into my prostate and brought me to new heights of pleasure I had never experienced before. Every synapse in my brain was pleasure filled and overloading as I felt my orgasm beginning to approach, Heero stoking my passion with every plunge of his hips as I rocked up to meet his thrusts as best as I could.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I need…” I gasped, trying to find purchase on his slick skin, “Need, Heero, I…” My words faltered again, but he seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him because I felt the grip on my hair loosen as my right leg was suddenly dropped and a hand wrap around my neglected cock. The debauched moan that left my mouth probably would’ve been embarrassing if I wasn’t so lost in pleasure, but from the predatory snarl that left Heero’s lips as he pressed them against mine he liked hearing me. Those fingers stroked in time with Heero’s thrusts, the dual sensation bringing me to the precipice of climax as my body pulled tight, heat coiling in my stomach before I suddenly convulsed with ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>My moans as I came were stifled by the tongue in my mouth, cum splattering between our bodies and all over Heero’s hand. I felt more than heard Heero gasp as my muscles clamped tightly around him, his thrusts stuttering as I felt his body grow taut in my grasp. He tore away, burying his face into my shoulder, teeth pressing down hard enough to let me feel it but not hard enough to hurt, and came with a low moan. Heat suddenly flooded my insides, the sensation bringing another weak spurt of cum from me before we collapsed together against the bed—sweaty, messy, but definitely sated (for now at least). </p><p> </p><p>“That was…” I gestured tiredly as Heero lifted his head up to look at me curiously, worry hiding behind those mesmeric eyes. “Amazing, ‘Ro, absolutely amazing.” I smiled at him, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips before I closed my eyes and hummed with contentment as his arms wrapped tightly around me. </p><p> </p><p>Heero was right, there <em> was </em> a difference between fucking and lovemaking and I never wanted to go back to what I knew before ever again. </p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 11<br/>
4/12/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...was it worth the wait? ^_^</p><p>I felt like this grew in my mind so much that I had trouble really getting it out, I wanted <em>(needed)</em> it to be so different from anything Duo's experienced before because it was more than just sex. </p><p>So I hope I was able to convey that! And you all have been so patient waiting for this moment ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my lovely readers!</p><p>This is <strong>it!</strong> The last upload and I hope you all enjoy it. </p><p>Seriously, you get a fluffy, <em>no angst</em> chapter ^_^ I swear! </p><p>But this has been an incredible journey and I love you all for taking it with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> For the <em>last time ever,</em> I don't own <em>Gundam Wing</em> or the characters.</p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Sum Tuus</strong><br/>Epilogue</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Duo,” Heero called and I looked over my shoulder from where I was seated on the couch with Clarissa next to me. I did <em>not</em> understand Paw Patrol, how the hell did this town survive with such fucking stupid adults everywhere? And where were Ryder’s parents? I mean, I’m an orphan and shit, I get living on my own, but there’s no way in hell I’d have been taking care of 6 or 12 or however many dogs the kid had while also surviving on the streets of L2. Of course, if I could charge for my talking dogs to solve problems, I never would’ve been on the streets…but I digress.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” I answered innocently, grinning as I saw the toilet paper roll he was holding in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>My lover sighed before scowling at me, “What did I do this time?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, turning my attention back to the television. “What makes you think you did something?” Of course he did something, he knew it and I knew it, but apparently I was the only one who knew <em>what</em> he did and I wasn’t about to make it easy on him. I wasn’t mad though, just a little annoyed at him because it really wasn’t that big of a deal, but still.</p><p> </p><p>“All the toilet paper has been switched backwards.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarissa giggled next to me, her blue eyes sparking impishly as she looked from me to her father. “Daddy did something.”</p><p> </p><p>Heero smiled softly at his daughter moving to sit next to her and pulled her into his lap. “Do you know what Daddy did?”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile only grew, but she tried to press her lips together tightly which only made her face cutely scrunch up.</p><p> </p><p>“Rissa…” He said in mock warning, but the cute as a button little girl shook her head stubbornly. “If you don’t tell me, I’m going to tickle it out of you.” Her eyes widened and she began to try to get off Heero’s lap, but he held her there with one hand while the other began tickling her sides, squeals of laughter filling the room as Clarissa tried to twist away from Heero’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy!” She laughed, squirming in his grasp. “S-stop, daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tell me?” He grinned and at her stubborn refusal began tickling her once again. Suddenly she twisted out of his grasp and quickly ran away, Heero after her and the roll of toilet paper left on the couch next to me.</p><p> </p><p>I picked it up, smiling softly at the two of them, and took it back into the bathroom in our bedroom. Watching Heero with Clarissa soothed my soldier’s soul and all the other scars I had. Heero had told me how Relena and the other pilots had greatly helped him learn to not just follow his emotions, but how to harness them and allow him to show them. Surprisingly, he had gone to therapy for years, something I hadn’t known about as he apparently was embarrassed about needing professional help, but after he had told me how much help it had actually been, I decided to give it a shot.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t always easy, I don’t like doctors and it doesn’t matter if it’s not in a hospital and they’re not actually doing anything <em>to</em> me, just the fact that the physiatrist is a doctor puts me on edge, but I could say after six months it was really helping. I had made peace with my past and my run and hide response had lessened tremendously over the past few months. Technically, Heero and I had now been together for a little over a year and it was now March, but it felt much shorter, I guess considering how bumpy the beginning of our relationship was that isn’t really surprising.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mad at me because I worked on the engine of your bike without you?” Heero asked flatly and I turned around to find my lover leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a frown on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“She wasn’t supposed to tell you!” I complained, a flicker of a smile coming to his lips. “I came home from Quatre’s all excited to work on it only to find out you already did the work.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you were complaining about not being able to get the camshaft gear off, so I did it for you.” Heero pointed out, pushing away from the frame and coming towards me with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And then you put the new one on.” I retorted, moving out of his reach because I knew if he got his arms around me I wasn’t going to be able to stay annoyed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So it would have been all right if I had taken the camshaft gear off, but not put the new one on?” My lover asked, cocking his head slightly to the side as he looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” I grinned as I backed up another step, “maybe not. I’m a complicated man, Yuy, you knew that.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly I found myself being thrown onto the bed with Heero straddling my waist and my arms pinned above my head. Damn it, I’m fast! How the hell is he faster? “Wufei is complicated, Duo, you are incomprehensible.”</p><p> </p><p>I quirked a brow at him as my grin disappeared, “Is that an insult?”</p><p> </p><p>“An observation.” Heero snorted before he kissed me and all thoughts of annoyance left my mind. I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to kissing him, it’s effusive and leisurely and I open my lips as soon as his tongue reaches out. The kiss turned fervid and heated as Heero made a slight growl and pressed his body into mine. I returned in kind, rolling my hips upwards and nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled back just to attach his lips to my neck, eliciting a moan from me.</p><p> </p><p>“Heero,” I whispered, emotion overcoming me as I tried to place into words what I felt for this man who had completed my life and made a scrawny thief and whore into something new. “God, ‘Ro, I…” I groaned as he scraped his teeth over my pulse, but I buried my fingers into his hair and yanked him up so I could look into those gorgeous mesmeric cobalt depths. “I belong to you, Heero, everything that I am and all that I ever was, it’s all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>I hoped he understood what I was trying to say and from the softening in his eyes and the tender smile he gave me, I knew he understood me in ways very few people ever did. “I love you, Duo Maxwell.” He whispered back before sealing our lips together once more and stealing my very breath.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Daddy!”</em> Clarissa yelled and Heero was off me as if I burned him, his face turning red as he looked at his five year old daughter who was standing in the doorway with her little hands on her hips. “You let Duo go!” She scolded and the guilty expression on Heero’s face had me boisterously laughing at him. Clarissa definitely has Relena’s commanding presence and she has no problem throwing herself into the middle of anything she deemed worth her time and attention.</p><p> </p><p>“We were just playing, Rissa.” I explained as the little girl climbed onto the bed next to me, looking me over with a critical eye. My gaze met Heero’s briefly, a flash of lust going through me as I met his heated glance. We had Clarissa for the past two weeks while Relena was speaking at some conference and it had certainly put a damper on any sexual proclivities we may have otherwise had. She’d be going home tomorrow though, so I’m sure Heero and I could make it one more night, but once she was gone we were taking our own little vacation and holing ourselves up in the bedroom for the next three days.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Duo, I want to have a tea party with you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can Daddy join?” I asked, watching as terror filled those hypnotic cobalt depths.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Clarissa huffed, “last time we played tea party, Daddy pointed out how everything was just pretend and that he didn’t have to drink the tea because it wasn’t real anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled as the little girl grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards her bedroom where I’m certain the tea party was already set up. “Sounds to me like Daddy just needs some practice…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll practice with you later.” Heero growled as his hands suddenly slid around my waist and he pressed a quick kiss to my lips. “Have fun, I’ll be in the garage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Garage?” I twisted around to watch my lover heading towards the front door. “Don’t you touch my bike, Yuy!” I called after him, watching those blue eyes spark with amusement as Clarissa pulled me into her room, damn it she inherited some of Heero’s strength! “I swear it, you touch my baby and you’ll see me mad!” </p><p> </p><p>The devilish grin I caught on his lips just before I lost sight of him told me I had definitely been rubbing off on him too much, but I wouldn’t say the changes between us were all bad. Heero certainly grounded me and I felt less jittery around him, more certain of myself and the nightmares continued to stay away. He supported me and I supported him, we had many long talks about the war and our childhoods and just learning more about each other.</p><p> </p><p>Twizzlers still remained Heero’s favorite candy and I still couldn’t choose a favorite, though chocolate was definitely in the top three. The other pilots got together with us at least every other week and I found that I wasn’t as much an outsider as I thought I was. My self-deprecating thoughts was definitely one thing being addressed in my therapy sessions, apparently it was a coping mechanism as much as a life lesson. If I kept the bar so low that anyone could step over it, then it was less of a chance to be disappointed and hurt in the end. On some level I knew that, I had even said as much to Quatre at one point, but I hadn’t realized that it was something interwoven into almost everything I did. I guess it’s no wonder I didn’t care if I died during the war, though during that time the only ties I had to people were with Howard and Professor G.</p><p> </p><p>I never thought that I would end up happy, healthy and with Heero as my lover. It took years, a fucked up mission, a bunch of misunderstandings and some serious talks, but in the end I was finally more than content with my life and as I plopped down in my little chair to have tea with the cutest little girl I’d ever seen, I knew I’d be happy for the rest of my life as long as Heero stayed next to me.</p><p> </p><p>Clarissa handed me a small saucer with the best tea this side of the galaxy and a crumpet—I don’t know what a crumpet is, but I learned never to ask unless I wanted a long winded answer. “No, Duo, you need to extend your pinky!” Those blue eyes that were an exact match to Heero’s narrowed at me and I laughed as I extended my pinky with a waggle of my eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that better?” I teased and she nodded. “Well, Ms. Clarissa, what should we discuss?”</p><p> </p><p>She pondered for a moment before her eyes lit up as an impish smile came to her lips. “I put the frogs from the pond in mommy’s bed like you said and she screamed so loud that my window shook.” She giggled cutely, “Do you have more ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do I!” I whispered mischievously as I scooted closer to the little girl. She might be a mix of Heero and Relena and as sharp as a tack, but she had my troublemaker’s soul and I was enjoying helping her wreak havoc on the Princess. “Do you know what saran-wrap is and where it’s kept?” She nodded, her eyes wide as she hung on my every word, “Okay, so you get the saran-wrap and…” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I opened the door with a wide smile and greeted Wufei, and his date, jovially, “Hello!”</p><p> </p><p>Wufei guardedly looked back at me, his shoulders tense as if he didn’t trust me or something. Come on! I’m the most trustworthy person there is, right? My smile morphed into a Cheshire grin as Wufei’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, his onyx eyes glinting in silent warning.</p><p> </p><p>I crossed my arms and rested my shoulder against the door jamb, the tail end of my braid swaying with the movement. “Aren’t ya gonna introduce me, Wuffles?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping to avoid it.” He groused, but there was a quirk of a smile on his thin lips.</p><p> </p><p>I snorted, “Unless you were planning to hide your gorgeous girlfriend in the pantry, you were gonna have to do it eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know better than to hide something from you in the pantry, Maxwell.” He retorted flatly, ah me and my love of food! “If anything, I’d hide her in the linen closet since you and cleaning are rarely in the same sentence.”</p><p> </p><p>I pursed my lips and pushed myself upright as I scolded him, “I’ll have you know I worked my ass off cleaning to <em>Heero’s</em> standards today just for you! Do you know he made me clean the grooves around the toilet bowl with a toothbrush? Well, he certainly has a surprise tonight when he goes to brush his teeth!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing you’re Duo.” Wufei’s date cut in gracefully with a small chuckle, the honey blonde woman stuck her hand around Wufei to shake my hand. “I’m Sarah and I’ve heard so much about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’ve heard nothing about me,” I winked, her green eyes twinkling with mirth, “because ‘Fei here just loves to make me out as some kind of troublemaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Duo!” Heero yelled with clear exasperation from within the house. “Why are the toilet paper rolls backwards <em>this</em> time?”</p><p> </p><p>I colored brightly as Wufei snorted, “Oh yes, you’re not a troublemaker at all.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed as I let go of Sarah’s hand and turned to saunter into the house, hands on my hips as I yelled back, “You know exactly why, Yuy!”</p><p> </p><p>Quatre shot me an amused look from where he sat on the living room couch, “Careful, Duo, Heero’s looking a little trigger happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And where is my wayward lover?” I asked, not seeing the gorgeous Adonis of a man in sight.</p><p> </p><p>“He disappeared that way,” Trowa pointed down the hallway as he glided past me to sit down next to Quatre, handing his blonde lover a cup of tea, “muttering something about checking the other bathrooms.”</p><p> </p><p>I snickered, poor Heero, he really didn’t know what he was getting into with me. “Hee-chan! Wufei is here with his girlfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>“Must you announce it to the whole neighborhood, Maxwell?” Wufei insufferably sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you are getting up there,” I quipped, “I think we all thought you were just gonna sit on a rock and meditate like the old man you are for the rest of your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only a year older than you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but I’m forever young.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re forever trouble.” Heero groused, coming up from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.</p><p> </p><p>“And you love it.” I teased, scrunching my nose slightly as I turned towards him. Heero bent in with a chuckle to kiss me, but I quickly pulled back, arching a brow questioningly at him, “Did you brush your teeth?”</p><p> </p><p>Heero gave me a perplexed look, “This morning, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good.” I grinned before capturing his lips in a tender kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Once we separated, Wufei leaned in and stage whispered, “I would throw out your toothbrush if I were you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? It’s brand new.” Heero asked, glancing suspiciously at me.</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired man shook his head, “Just trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled as innocently as possible as those mesmeric blue eyes pierced into the depths of my soul, “What?” I asked guilelessly, blinking my wide eyes with angelic ease.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even want to know.” He sighed, setting his chin on my shoulder in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Wise choice.” Our friends all dryly intoned together.</p><p> </p><p>I pouted with a huff as I leaned into Heero’s embrace, “You all are mean, you act like you know I did something!”</p><p> </p><p>“We know you did something,” Quatre pointed out, “we might not know what it is right now, but whenever you look innocent, it’s because you’re not.”</p><p> </p><p>Heero jerked back and spun me around to stare at me with a thunderously dark look. “You used <em>my</em> toothbrush to scrub the grout?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I gasped with feigned surprise as I backed up a step, “Why would I use your toothbrush?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duo!” I ducked between his arms, nimbly avoiding him as Heero reached for me again. “Get back here, Maxwell, so I can killw you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta catch me first!” I laughed, darting around the side of the couch and keeping it between me and my lover. God, I love calling him that. He’s my lover, my love, my <em>everything</em> and all mine forever because I’m never letting him go again. Even when he’s snarling at me, those blue eyes flashing with playful anger, and chasing me around the living room as our friends laugh at us.</p><p> </p><p>“Are your friends always like this?” I heard Sarah whisper to Wufei.</p><p> </p><p>Wufei gave us a dour look, but I could see the amusement in his eyes, “Usually they’re worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Heero suddenly vaulted over the couch, his feet just passing over Trowa’s head by mere centimeters—and the damn clown didn’t move even a hair’s breadth—and I gave a shout as I dashed away, but a strong hand around my braid pulled me up short. Ah, damn it, I went and got distracted!</p><p> </p><p>“Easy on the hair, Yuy!” I called as Heero pulled me to him, “And look at this face,” I ran my knuckles down my cheek, “I’m too pretty to die.”</p><p> </p><p>A flicker of a smile crossed his lips as he pulled me flush against his body. “Then maybe we can work out some other compensation for my grievance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” I purred, running my hand up his chest teasingly until I reached his chin as I drew his head down closer to mine so I could whisper huskily against his lips, “I’m sure we could make other arrangements, what did you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>He licked his lips briefly before kissing me with hungering rapacity, his tongue immediately seeking out my own and dragging a lewd moan from me as he deepened the kiss with such salacity my toes curled. I couldn’t do much more than cling to him as all other thought was pushed out of my mind until only Heero remained—his taste, his smell, his lips, his body and the awakening arousal he stoked within me. All too soon he pulled back, nipping at my bottom lip teasingly, “I was thinking you could clean up the kitchen after dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>I gaped as he smiled down beguilingly at me, “Y-you,” I stuttered and he chuckled at my suave response, “oh, you better be joking, Heero! You don’t get a man riled up like that and then change what the arrangements are.”</p><p> </p><p>He cocked his head at me, “I didn’t change them, I can’t help it if you misread what I was thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, you can’t go using my gift of misdirection against me!” I complained, glaring at my lover. “That’s not what you’re supposed to learn from me, Hee-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two <em>do</em> remember you have guests, right?” Quatre asked, covering his mouth as he laughed at us.</p><p> </p><p>Wufei rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I’m never going to find someone to marry me with friends like you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me to marry you?” Sarah asked with incredulity.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No!”</em> He vehemently denied, “I’m only saying I’m never going to because no one in their right mind would put up with this lot.”</p><p> </p><p>She pursed her lips, “So, you’re saying you don’t want to marry me then.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-that’s not what I’m saying either!” Wufei glanced from his girlfriend to us, as if uncertain how to get out the hole he just dug himself into.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’re saying if I don’t leave you,” she argued, the rest of us watching with avid fascination, “then I must not be in my right mind because I think your friends are wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been hiding this woman?” I asked, bounding over to sling my arm over her shoulder, “She’s perfect!” I glanced at Heero’s dark scowl and quickly amended, “For you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, from the looks of it,” Sarah answered conspiratorially, “I should be glad there wasn’t a sixth Gundam pilot for Wufei to pair up with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, there is Sexy Zechsy…” I pondered, tapping my pointer finger against my lips.</p><p> </p><p>Wufei smacked me on the head as he sibilated, “Who is <em>straight,</em> in case you forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, the man has hair for <em>days,</em>” I scoffed, thinking of the Lightning Count and wondering whose hair is longer, “he’s definitely not straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s dating Noin.” Trowa interjected, but I waved it off.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in denial.” I wonder if he’d let me measure his hair to compare it to my own. “Probably waiting for ‘Fei here to return his unrequited love.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m straight!”</em> Wufei bellowed as the rest of us laughed, Sarah included. “Damn it, woman, you’re supposed to be defending me here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t stand in the way of true love.” She simpered, oh god do I love this woman.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled Sarah away and waggled my eyes at Heero, “Oh, I like you and I think you’re going to fit in with us just wonderfully.”  Heero and Wufei glanced at each other with paling features as I led Sarah into the kitchen with a wicked grin. “Come on, we’ve got <em>lots</em> to discuss. So tell me, how is Fei-Fei in bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Sarah blushed as Wufei’s strangled sounds reached my ears, causing me to laugh boisterously, the sound echoing all around us in a way that felt more freeing than floating weightless in Zero G. This was perfection to me, surrounded by my friends—okay, I’ll admit it, <em>my family</em>—and with the man I have loved unceasingly since I was thirteen with the true bonds that connect us that I sought so much. I could stay in this moment forever.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Maxwell!” </em>Came Wufei’s enraged bellow and I yelped as I hid behind Sarah, the woman laughing at my antics as I put her between me and her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Heero, save me!” I called and my unruly lover gave me an amused grin as he silently shook his head in refusal and I dodged Wufei’s grasp by shoving Sarah to him. He caught her gently with a hollered insult at me as I flew out of the kitchen, pausing long enough to say, “Cold, Yuy, throwing your lover to the wolves!” before I was whipping through the house to find a hiding place until Wufei calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>So maybe I couldn’t stay in <em>this</em> moment forever, but I was going to enjoy every crazy instant to the fullest for the rest of my life.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 10<br/>4/14/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>FIVE HUNDRED PAGES AND 240,000+ WORDS LATER AND IT'S FINISHED!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So, it's a thing of mine that the titles somehow turn up in my stories, it's a little harder with a Latin phrase, but it shows up in English here. </p><p>Not sure if you'll catch it, but <strong>Sum Tuus</strong> means "I belong to you". ^_^ </p><p>Once again, thank you to all my wonderful readers for your kudos, comments, inspiration, help and more through this whole thing and I hope this last piece leaves you all satisfied that it has come to a close.</p><p>A <strong>HUGE</strong> thank you to <em>Cobalt_Heero</em> for all your work in editing this, sorry you didn't get a chance to read the rest of the Epilogue before it was posted (I have written and re-written half of this multiple times)! </p><p>Thank you to cr0wgrrl and Aurora for reading from the beginning of this and staying with me through the whole thing ^_^ </p><p>I have another story in the works that I hope you all will enjoy, but I need to write more of it before I start posting it. I like to have half my story written before I start posting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>